Pierrot
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Tranquila, si tú ríes yo seré feliz. Tranquila, si tú lloras yo lo haré contigo... pero si tú me odias, haré lo posible para que me ames. ¿Quieres que te confiese algo? A mi me aterran los payasos, pero bajo esta máscara... lo único que me asusta más es el perder tu sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar y en esta ocasión tuve que hacerlo. La idea se implantó en mi cabeza con repentino apremio y creo que tendré que hacerlo a pesar de todos los pormenores. Esta nueva producción será algo que a todos nos gusta y más que dejarse llevar por el título espero les guste dentro de todos sus ámbitos.**

* * *

 **Pierrot.**

* * *

 **-1-**

 **Arlequín.**

* * *

 _A mi madre siempre le gustaron los payasos, ellos solían hacerla reír y en ocasiones hasta cantar mientras aplaudía una y otra vez. Pero a mí no, a mí me aterraban._

…

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Viejos y viejas! – todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del presentador, la carpa estaba casi hasta reventar esa tarde y las últimas estelas de las lámparas adornaban el acto final de tan interesante epítome. —¡Traído desde los confines más profundos del mundo! ¡Desde las incomprensibles y alucinantes montañas del fin del mundo! ¡Haciendo acto de gala y destreza, con ustedes y a mucha honra…! –todos gritaron expectantes y llenos de admiración. —¡El niño maravilla, el más listo, divertido y extravagante…! – las palabras no podían ser más redundantes para anunciarlo, pero a pesar de todo, el jovenzuelo simplemente suspiró al escucharlo. —¡Bambino, el payaso de cinco estrellas! – y la lluvia de aplausos llegó junto al sonido de decenas de campanillas, todo pareció oscurecerse de pronto y muchas luces volaron al ritmo de la música orquestada.

Bambino entró al escenario mientras bailaba sobre un monociclo y todos gritaban extasiados. Hizo algunos saltos, silbó algunas melodías y justo cuando todos pensaron que no haría más se paró frente a ellos sosteniendo su máscara para quitársela de encima y desvelar otra máscara con diferentes dibujos en ella. Todos rieron, era muy divertido sí, pero ciertamente el espectáculo no sólo se resumía a ello.

—¡Todos con las palmas, ayuden a Bambino quien ahora nos demostrará su destreza y saltara los siguientes aros en llamas! – todos gritaron emocionados y el jovencito saltó haciendo sonar sus cascabeles. —¡Sí, sí, así niños, así! – todos gritaban, embriagados por el show y mientras más elevaban sus voces, Bambino parecía tener más astucia.

—¡Sí, Bambino, tú sí sabes! –gritaban todos y el sonido de la música se intensificaba.

—¡Lo ha hecho, publico querido, Bambino ha saltado los aros de fuego! –el payaso enmascarado se inclinó mientras agradecía con ademanes exagerados.

—Hmp, no es más que una farsa, eso es. –Hinata miró a su padre quien hablaba entre dientes, frunciendo severamente la piel y cruzado de brazos, malhumorado. Ella se estaba divirtiendo, pero ahora que lo veía así, simplemente perdía un poco de emoción.

—Vamos, hermano mayor. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hizashi, su hermano gemelo. —Los niños están disfrutando del espectáculo, no seas un amargado. – palmó con cuidado su espalda, bajo la mirada atenta de su hijo Neji.

—Sabes que no me gusta esta clase de humor absurdo. – volvió a gruñir.

—No pongas esa cara. – suspiró el hombre. —¿Tú estás disfrutando el show, verdad pequeña Hinata? – la niña le sonrió, pero al verificar la mirada molesta de su padre desistió rápidamente.

—¡Un gran aplauso para nuestro gran payaso! –gritó el presentador, Bambino acababa de saltar los aros de fuego con los ojos vendados. Todos enloquecía, todos menos Hiashi.

—Creo que es todo lo que puedo resistir. – suspiró el adulto mientras se preparaba para levantarse.

—¿Ya te vas? – su hermano le miró intrigado. —Al menos deja que Hinata se divierta un poco más.

—No, es demasiado subnormal para ella. Vamos, Hinata. – la niña colocó una mirada triste y frustrada, pero no se resistió cuando su padre la tomó de la mano.

—¡Bambino, Bambino! – dijo el presentador con un altavoz. —¡Que valiente eres Bambino! ¡Sí, mis queridos espectadores! ¡Bambino caminará sobre la cuerda floja…! ¡Pero con los ojos vendados! – Hinata se resistió esta vez, eso sí que quería verlo.

—Hinata. – volvió a llamarla su padre, frunciendo el ceño. —¡Hinata! – ella dio un respingo y tragó saliva, debía obedecer así que se dejó hacer.

—¡Bambino, Bambino, Bambino! – gritaba el público y mientras bajaban las gradas Hinata se esforzaba por ver el acto. Ciertamente el pequeño payaso andaba en la cuerda con precaución, despacio y con una enorme vara para realizar contrapeso. ¿Sería posible que no pudiera ver nada?

—Deja ya eso, Hinata. – insistió su padre a punto de llegar a la salida. La niña asintió torpemente y se dio la espalda, fue entonces cuando el silencio del público se vio interrumpido por una exclamación unánime. Entonces ella volvió el rostro y lo que alcanzó a ver atentaría en sus pesadillas el resto de su vida.

Bambino… caía.

…

 _Siempre creí que el circo era lo mejor en el entretenimiento, desafortunadamente, para mi padre no podía ser más que una rastra de vulgares trovadores. Cuando me hubiese gustado el hacerle ver que se equivocaba._

…

—Se acerca la primavera. – dijo de pronto Neji, el apuesto y joven descendiente del difunto Hizashi Hyuga. Neji, con aquel físico delgaducho y ligeramente fornido, con su estilo rebelde de coleta y sedoso cabello, con la piel tan tersa y blanca como la seda, figuraba como una de las figuras más importantes de la casa Hyuga por los albores de aquel siglo, en el cual las nomenclaturas de poder ya casi no significaban nada y la política represora de masas, junto a ideologías que se desarrollaban de forma incipiente aún más allá del arte y la música, deformaban la realidad en miles de ramas ideológicas más.

Sí, un viejo siglo agonizaba mientras el nuevo ya se encontraba a unos cuantos años por venir y simplemente todo continuaba siendo como siempre, con la única diferencia que… ahora el ser humano estaba más "civilizado".

Había llegado a la biblioteca con el único objeto de buscar un par de anuarios para su investigación económica cuando se había encontrado con su prima, la tímida Hinata, quien al parecer no lo había escuchado, pues no despegaba la vista del papel roído y algo viejo que leía con apremiante atención.

—Hinata-sama. – la llamó nuevamente y ella reaccionó para parpadear un poco después. La miró con ojos interrogantes y después sacudió un poco su vestimenta.

—Dis-Discúlpame Neji-nisan, estaba… distraída.

—Sí, pude verlo. – se acercó a ella y la contempló desde su altura. —¿Qué leías?

—Ah, es una biografía de un viejo general de estado.

—No pensé que te interesaban esas cosas. – su mirada más que divertida se notó juiciosa.

—Bueno… no mucho, pero… - tragó saliva. —Es simple curiosidad, nada más.

—Ya veo. – miró el resto de los anaqueles. —¿Has estado aquí todo el día?

—Sólo la mañana… - sonó un poco su nariz, el polvo le había escocido las mucosas.

—No es bueno que esté encerrada tanto tiempo, Hinata-sama. –suspiró. —Además, si lee cosas inapropiadas para su… edad, su padre se molestará con usted. – carraspeó ligeramente mientras daba media vuelta.

—Claro, sí… lo siento. – ella escondió su mirada de la de él. —Neji-niisan, ¿Us-Usted hará algo esta tarde?

—Trabajo. – dijo solamente. —¿Por qué no sale a pasear con Hanabi-sama? Ella ha estado muy ocupada y creo que debería hacerle compañía. – Hinata entornó la mirada. Sí, él acababa de decirle que lo que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo y en lugar de eso, atendiera a su hermana menor, que tan talentosa para lo que sólo ella sabía hacer, sin lugar a dudas requería mejores atenciones que su fracasada hermana mayor.

—Oh… está bien. – se levantó con parsimonia, Neji continuaba dándole la espalda.

—Hinata-sama. – ella se detuvo, pero no lo miró. —Le digo que lo haga porque quizá a Hanabi-sama le guste salir a tomar aire, no sé, ¿Por la plaza quizá?

—¿La plaza? – Hinata pareció entender entonces y cuando se viró hacia Neji para preguntar de forma clara él ya se había ido. Hinata sonrió, su primo, aunque ácido, siempre encontraba la forma de animarla; pues para alguien cuya existencia sólo significaba decadencia para su familia, el tener amigos dentro de una cuna de enemistades le era por demás satisfactorio.

Y como era de esperarse, al encontrarse a Hanabi a la vista en el hermoso jardín, junto a su maestro de gramática, escribiendo y llenando formatos autoimpuestos, una vez que la vio acercarse para ser ignoraba completamente por el profesor, la pequeña Hanabi sonrió complacida cuando su hermana mayor hizo sombra a su lado.

—Hermana. –ella sonrió con un deje de alivio al verla llegar.

—Hola, Hanabi, ¿Estás muy ocupada para hablar?

—Pues yo…

—Señorita Hyuga. – el maestro evidentemente se dirigía a la mayor, quien por cierto, ya había tenido la suerte de enseñar. —¿Le parece adecuado interrumpir los deberes de su hermana? Además, ¿Qué clase de informalidad es esa? – era evidente el pequeño rastro de hastió que sentía el hombre por recurrir a la enseñanza, mas no era una opción retirarse siendo el señor Hyuga tan buen patrón.

—Lo lamento mucho. – se inclinó apenada. —Me gustaría saber, si no es incórdiale mi deseo, si mi hermana estará disponible para convivir juntas esta tarde. – la respuesta, rebuscaba y algo tórrida hizo sonreír más complacido al hombre de gesto duro e inflexible.

—En esta época es importante la formalidad y las buenas costumbres, señorita. – remarcó con aires de grandeza. —Tenga usted, el valor de imponer una adecuada gramática y léxico cuando se dirija a un pedagogo. – miró entonces su reloj de pulso para pestañear. —Afortunadamente para su complacencia, la señorita Hanabi está ya libre. – recogió sus libros y apuntes. —Las veré mañana. – caminó elegantemente hasta la salida y las dos chicas de ojos claros lo vieron caminar como si acabase de pisar excremento debido a su exagerado contoneo.

Finalmente y ya sin la mirada amarga del profesor, se miraron de forma cómplice. A pesar de lo que la gente podía creer, Hinata nunca odió ni odiaría a su hermana menor. Tampoco Hanabi con ella. Las dos se amaban profundamente y se protegían mutuamente dentro de lo posible. Aun cuando su padre, necio en entregarle una formación más completa a la menor de sus hijas, se interpusiera en las costumbres y gustos bárbaros a su parecer de su hija mayor, las dos jóvenes gustaban de su compañía mutua ignorando los intereses varios de ambas.

Hanabi sabía que la sola interacción de Hinata para con ella significaba algo y eso sería sin duda algo divertido.

Generalmente la mayor no estaba cerca de ella cuando sus profesores yacían cerca o su padre estaba en casa, pero cuando ninguno de ellos andaba por los alrededores, gustaban de experimentar y hacer cosas juntas como forma de amor filiar.

—¿Qué sucede, hermana? – Hanabi no tardó en prestar atención a su visita.

—Neji-niisan me dijo que algo interesante podría aparecer en la plaza y quería invitarte a salir.

—¿Ahora? –parpadeó, tenía una clase programada pronto, pero su profesora había anunciado que llegaría tarde, por tal motivo no deseaba ausentarse mucho tiempo.

—Si estás ocupada yo entiendo…

—No, no, está bien. – la niña de unos 13 años negó apresuraba. —Si es rápido no habrá problema.

—No quiero causarte problemas si existe una posibilidad de fastidiar…

—Tonterías, hermana mayor. – ella sonrió alegremente. —Vamos a la plaza, si Neji-niisan ha dicho que será interesante, debe serlo. – ella finalmente asintió no muy convencida. Tenía que apurarse o de lo contrario su padre se disgustaría.

—¿De verdad no será un problema? No quiero que padre se moleste contigo.

—Descuida, iremos y regresaremos tan rápido que nadie lo notará. –se apresuró a halarla mientras sonreía ante la idea de escapar de la rutina.

Hinata asintió y no tardaron en acudir al chofer. El hombre, bonachón y despreocupado, obedeció al pie de la letra sus peticiones y se apresuró a preparar todo lo más rápido posible.

Dado que era la hora de la siesta y mucha servidumbre descansaba casi nadie se percató de su salida in fraganti. El caballo que tiraba bufó cuando inició sus pisadas. Cuando llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad no tardaron en darse cuenta el por qué Neji había insistido en que saliesen a ver.

Había para su sorpresa, una linda carpa de lona y tela de colores. Tenía banderas con varias figuras, entre ellas estrellas, arcoíris y notas musicales. Además de ello una caja de música que un hombre regordete y vestido con mallas hacía sonar junto a varias campanillas.

Bajaron del carro y se acercaron lentamente entre la multitud que se juntaban, entre su mayoría niños. Se trataba, nada más ni nada menos que de un circo, cosa maravillosa para ambas, lo cual despertaría muchos recuerdos de hacía muchos años.

—¡Es un circo, hermana, un circo! –profirió Hanabi, cual niña pequeña y la mayor sonrió asintiendo entusiasmada. A Hinata le gustaba el circo y había logrado transmitir ese gusto a su hermana, cosa que, a los ojos de su padre era insoportable y vulgar.

—Por el momento hay varios acróbatas y payasos.- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba un poco más.

La música, contagiosa y alegre, no tardó en llamar su atención para después ser interrumpida por el paso sonoro de un actor a la pintas. Vestido de ropas coloridas en rojo, negro y verde, con un pequeño sombrero de bufón, máscara blanda y líneas negras y rojas, zapatos cuyos tobillos sonaban al son de pequeños cascabeles y una camiseta amarilla que hacía un extraño juego con el pantalón acampanado, llamó su esmero con alarmante gusto.

Todos los actores menores y que hasta ahora bailoteaban de un lugar a otro se apresuraron a él y lo rodearon contentos. Eran en total tres y el nuevo arquetipo que entraba con carcajadas a la pista. En una demostración de tenacidad mostró de forma muda y significativa su sombrero de cuatro puntas y pidió cooperación al grupo, siendo traducido a palabras por uno pequeño payaso que comentaba que, una vez llegado el momento, no pararían de sorprenderse por su habilidad.

—Eso suena muy presuntuoso. – susurró Hanabi, fuese cual fuese su acto, el hecho de pedir dinero tan sólo debía significar una garantía o de lo contrario, la gente podría inconformarse. Hinata no dijo nada, pero cuando el sombrero llegó a ella por parte de uno de los niños ella sólo negó en un gesto amable. El jovencito corrió a su líder y entregó el sombrero. Él contó el dinero y asintió entusiasmado.

Sacó de entre sus cosas un pandero y lo hizo sonar para armonizar su acto. Todo sonaba divertido y por demás llamativo, pero entonces el payaso mayor comenzó a hacer piruetas dignas de su profesión. Los más pequeños gritaban y coreaban sus acrobacias, más eso no parecía emocionar al público. Los niños que espetaban los actos, constantemente abrían la boca en son de bostezos, para demostrarle que lo anterior no era nada nuevo.

—Te lo dije, hermana, sin algo realmente bueno, sólo será un hazmerreir. – Hinata no dijo más, pero supuso que Hanabi tendría razón.

Fue entonces que se acercaron un monociclo y ello se tornó con más dificultad. Comenzó andando en círculos y sonando el pandero, después sacó de entre sus ropas dos pelotes e inició con malabares. Eso consiguió llamar más la atención, pero no era suficiente y el actor lo sabía. Entonces y pedaleando rápidamente, consiguió pararse entre los pedales para lanzar las pelotas al aire nuevamente.

Hinata lo vio acercarse y contempló la facilidad fascinante con la que el muchacho realizaba tantas proezas. Se permitió sonreír encantada y dejarse conquistar por su elocuencia, justo como cuando niña.

El pierrot hacía sonar todo con tanto orgullo y parecía no querer irse de su lado, ella sonrió tímidamente al sentir el centro de su atención, por tal motivo, estaba tan distraía que no se percató de los sucesos hasta que le cayó encima.

De entre la multitud, a unos jovencitos le pareció gracioso jugarle una broma al distraído payaso. Tomaron una roca y la lanzaron con certeza fuerza, el pierrot perdió de golpe todo equilibrio y hazaña. La máscara blanca tronó desquebrajándose un poco mientras todo se venía abajo.

El sombrero cayó al mismo tiempo que las pelotas. Perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia adelante, colocándose de bruces contra la chica. El peso muerto de aquel muchacho la sorprendió para después escuchar un zumbido penetrante en sus tímpanos.

La máscara se desacomodó y la cabeza del susodicho se enterró entre su cuello y el suelo. Ella logró también golpearse ante esto y por ende quedó igualmente aturdida. Una sensación cálida tocó su cuerpo y giró ligeramente su cuerpo para encontrarse con una cabellera rubia sobre su espacio vital. Además de que se asustó al ver la sangre fluyendo sin descanso de su sien.

—¡Hinata! – la voz severa de su padre llegó para terminar de rematar el accidente. —¡Aléjate de mi hija! – alzó al joven sobre su cuerpo y lo sostuvo de la tela de la camiseta, la máscara cayó al suelo con una hilera de sangre brotando desde su frente, el sitio en donde la roca había golpeado. Hinata apreció su rostro y se sintió terriblemente mal por el pierrot.

Era un joven, de aproximadamente su edad, rubio, con piel bronceada y ojos azules como el cielo, con un rostro dolorido e igualmente sorprendido. El chico parpadeó algo mareado y después llevó sus manos a las de Hiashi que sostenían su cuello.

—Disculpe señor. – pronunció atropelladamente. —Fue un accidente.

—Si te atreviste a propasarte payaso… -masculló irritado el patriarca Hyuga, sin querer terminar la frase completamente.

—No, yo no…

—¡Padre! – Hinata se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y posándose a su lado. —No lo lastime padre, él no quiso hacerme nada… fue un accidente. – tragó saliva al ver el rostro pálido y furioso de hombre.

—¿Qué crees que hacías, Hinata? –soltó al chico y se le acercó con el ceño fruncido. —Sacar a tu hermana menor de sus clases, insinuártele a este actor de cuarta, ¿Es que no puedes pensar bien las cosas?

—Padre, por favor, no se moleste. – ahora ella estaba nerviosa. —Sólo queríamos pasear un poco, regresaríamos antes de que…

—No quiero soportar tus tonterías… - la señaló con el dedo. —A partir de ahora no saldrán de la mansión sin una escolta. – rápidamente se dirigió al joven artista. —Aléjate de mi hija. – siseó mientras se apresuraba a tomar a Hinata de la muñeca y halarla hasta el carruaje, en el cual Hanabi ya los esperaba. —Hanabi. – la llamó en son de reproche. —Hablaremos seriamente.

—Padre, por favor, no la regañe ella no tiene…

—Silencio, Hinata. – gruñó molestándose aún más. El carruaje comenzó a andar y la mayor de las hermanas simplemente se rezagó en un sitio del auto, mientras veía por la ventanilla al pierrot, que a pesar de todo no dejaba de verla partir y mientras sangraba su rostro era cubierto por la máscara nuevamente, ocultando su honesto y hermoso rostro.

…

Hinata yacía sentada en el jardín a la sombra de un hermoso manzano mientras leía una de sus viejas novelas. Después del episodio de ayer su padre le había prohibido las salidas por un mes y a su hermana Hanabi le había encargado el doble de tareas académicas. Neji, por otra parte, se sentía terrible por todo el incidente y si no fuese porque Hinata lo convenció de no hablar con Hiashi al respecto él también hubiese recibido una severa amonestación.

Hinata despegó la vista de su libro un instante para mirar el cielo. Era temprano ese día y su padre seguramente estaría trabajando, pero aun así no quiso tentar su suerte. Suficiente tenía con su conciencia como para atreverse a desobedecerlo. Suspiró sonoramente y dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Su padre siempre había sido estricto, pero luego de algunos años, tras la muerte de Hizashi y su madre, su humor se había trasformado a uno bastante amargo.

Hinata se llevó una mano a su cabeza y tocó el ligero aumento provocado por el golpe que se había dado contra el suelo cuando aquel pierrot había caído sobre ella. Se preguntó entonces cómo estaría él y si aquello desagradables vándalos habrían pagado por su fechoría.

Lucía tan preocupada y triste que cualquiera pensaría que todo lo que la rodeaba no era más que una hermosa jaula con una vida agridulce y poco común. Incluso ella había llegado a pensarlo y tanto estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando se vio sorprendida por un extraño sonido, similar al de un cascabel, pero igualmente tan fino como el zumbido de una abeja.

Cabeceó a todos lados, buscándolo y justo detrás de ella, en unos arbustos anteriores a una barda de piedra, sobresalía un sombrerito de dos puntas de color morado. Hinata se escandalizó y retrocedió, para ver surgir sigiloso al mismo pierrot del día anterior, usando todavía su habitual máscara.

—Espere, espere por favor. –dijo él en susurros. —No grite, no quiero importunarla.

Hinata pasó saliva y trató de aminorar su respiración. Miró a todos lados, esperando que nadie los viera y después asintió para acercarse un poco al payaso.

—¿Qué… qué está haciendo aquí? – tímida como era no tuvo el valor de correrlo de su casa.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento y mi impertinencia. – ya de por sí hablaba quedo, con la máscara tenía que esforzarse para entenderle. —Quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. – sacó de entre sus cosas un clavel y Hinata lo apreció al ver lo hermoso que era. —Por favor, discúlpeme y acepte esta flor. – la chica parpadeó y alargó la mano para tomarla.

—Gracias. – contentó sonrojada. —Pero no tiene por qué disculparse, fue un accidente…

—Pero tuvo problemas con su padre. – reprochó el joven enmascarado. —No quería que tuviera problemas.

—No se preocupe. – Hinata sintió el aroma embriagante de la flor. —En cambio usted, fue herido por aquella roca, ¿Cómo se encuentra su rostro? Estaba sangrado.

—Ah, eso. – escuchó una carcajada. —No se angustie, princesa. Soy muy fuerte y mi máscara es tan dura como el acero. – golpeó con los nudillos la misma. —¿Ve? No siento nada.

—Pero sí logró romperse… - reprochó ella, preocupada.

—Sólo cuestión de ángulo, princesa. – Hinata se sonrojó por el apodo.

—¿Princesa? – murmuró.

—¡Señorita! – una criada la llamaba y ella se tensó, se dirigió rápidamente con el pierrot pero vio que él ya se marchaba.

—Fue un placer conocerla, princesa Hinata. –ella no podía estar más roja. —Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro no sea tan intempestivo. – rio bajo la máscara y con la habilidad digna de un arlequín saltó la barda.

La mujer llegó donde ella y la encontró de pie, sosteniendo una flor roja y terriblemente sonrojada.

—¿Señorita? – la inspeccionó, lucía completamente sonrojada y algo contenta. —¿Está bien, señorita? – ella reaccionó entonces y miró a la mujer que le llamaba.

—Eh, sí, sí. – escondió la flor. —¿Qué sucede?

—El té está listo, ¿Gusta que lo sirva en el jardín o vendrá adentro a tomarlo?

—Afuera está bien. –la sirvienta asintió y la dejó sola.

Una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ver mejor la flor sonrió contenta cuando recordó las palabras del pequeño pierrot pues al igual que él, esperaba que su próxima vista no fuese tan estruendosa.

Bajo una sonrisa y un sonrojo casto, Hinata se sentó y colocó la flor en su cabello, los pensamientos viajaron a una época pasada en la cual, siendo una niña, el disfrute de los artistas circenses lograba no sólo hacerla sonreír, sino carcajearse de alegría y mientras eso sucedía, su padre había logrado abrazarla con una pequeña sonrisa, sí, de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, incluso más de lo que le gustaba pensar.

…

— _Una buena sonrisa es el mejor de los regalos. Yo sólo quiero que rías y si es conmigo, mejor._

…

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Que les pareció? Sí, sí, lo sé. Generalmente escribo SasuSakus, pero dejenme decirle que el NaruHina tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas y en esta ocasión nada mejor que ellos para la intrepetación de sus respectivos papeles. Espero lo gocen y sea de su agrado, más adelante intentaré actualizar El camino a seguir, pero simplemente no pude evitar hacer esta nueva producción.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**


	2. Colombina

**Emprendemos este día con una nueva actualización. Quiero agradecer a todos por la gran covertura que tuvo, muchas gracias por el apoyo y me siento muy contenta de que les gustase tanto. Espero que este capítulo les guste más que el anterior.**

* * *

 **-2-**

 **Colombina.**

* * *

— _Un talento como el tuyo, pequeña… es singularmente aprovechable. Tienes la capacidad de memorizar cosas que la media normalmente no haría, incluso puedes hacer cálculos tan rápido que ni siquiera tú sabes por qué. De hecho, yo tampoco lo sé… pero deseo tu habilidad. Será mía, es sólo cuestión de tiempo._

…

En la mansión de Hyuga, un sitio de alcurnia, perteneciente a un linaje ancestral y de gustos exquisitos, había una vasta colección de obras de arte, tesoros y manjares; o al menos eso se rumoraba.

Los habitantes, como ya anteriormente se menciona, estaban conformados en un número bastante bajo para la actualidad. Complementados por el patriarca, sus hijas y su sobrino, la familia Hyuga rayaba en la casi extinción con una grave falta de bienestar social. No hacía muchos años la matriarca había muerto por una extraña enfermedad que según los médicos era inoperable. La señora Hyuga poseía una lesión en una estructura clave para la circulación de su sangre. Al principio había resultado en una falsa alarma, pero al continuar con los episodios repetidos de síncopes, los médicos llegaron a una conclusión.

Un aneurisma aórtico localizado en el abdomen, la muerte de la mujer estaría muy cerca debido a que la ciencia médica aún no estaba perfeccionada en ese aspecto. La señora de la casa falleció dos años después del diagnóstico, cuando paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín de su casa y su cuerpo no fue capaz de continuar. En ese momento estaba acompañada de su hija mayor y el desarrollo de la escena, el ver morir a la dama sin posibilidades de ayudarla, se convertirían más adelante en uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de la pequeña.

Con la pérdida de un integrante la familia se redujo. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la desgracia llegase nuevamente a su puerta con la muerte del hermano menor de Lord Hiashi. El intrépido Hizashi Hyuga fue acribillado hasta la muerte en medio de lo que pareció ser un asalto. Para cuando su hermano llegó con él, ya estaba muerto. Con una nueva pérdida, el número se redujo aún más. Actualmente, la situación de la mansión Hyuga parecía ser sombría y sus habitantes junto a la misma. Hablemos ahora del patriarca Hiashi Hyuga, sin duda un hombre misterioso y a la vez tan conocido. Su estatus social lo califica como…

Hinata apartó de su vista el trozo de papel que leía. La prensa escrita solía ser muy amarillista con datos que no eran capaces de comprender al cien por ciento. El artículo escrito por un supuesto crítico y biógrafo profesional daba mucho qué desear. La información era más bien una columna de chismes y expresiones que la mayoría de la cultura popular sabía. ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Todos conocían la trágica historia de la matriarca Hyuga, el asesinato del hermano gemelo del patriarca y por demás escándalos que gustaban de saborear a expensas de su apellido.

El artículo ya era algo viejo, pero continuaba llamando la atención de Hinata de vez en cuando.

Se encontraba, para variar, en la biblioteca de la casa. De forma esperada, pero algo exagerado, Hiashi había decidido restringir ciertas actividades para con sus hijas y sobrino. Aunque con Neji era un poco más difícil, puesto que ya era un hombre adulto y autosuficiente, el líder de la familia se sentía con la autoridad suficiente para manipular a sus hijas a voluntad. Con Hanabi no había mucho inconveniente, ella todavía era una niña, pero Hinata… Hinata ya tenía edad suficiente para enfrentar la mayoría de edad y voz medianamente ciudadana. Era una adulta, a pesar de tener 18 años y que su faz reflejaba más bien la belleza de una quinceañera, su psique y cuerpo tenían la incauta apariencia de una doncella esplendorosa.

No obstante, por más cualidades maduras que se le pudieran atribuir a Hinata, ella continuaba siendo sometida por el yugo de su padre en todas sus condiciones. Nunca había tenido un novio, sí pretendientes, pero jamás se formalizó nada por dos razones; una era su padre, quien celoso y selectivo no creía digno a ninguno de sus hijos el merecer a su preciosa primogénita y la segunda era por que Hinata era sumamente tímida.

Si bien no tenía problemas para comunicarse con las personas dentro de su casa, sí los tenía a la hora de hablar con gente del exterior. Se sentía sumamente apenada, como antinatural y a la hora de hablar tenía un tic que le llevaba a juntar sus dedos y tocarse las puntas de ambos índices, cosa que para algunos era estresante y molesto, para ella se sentía como una forma de liberar tensión. Por ello y más, Hinata se mantenía siempre a la expectativa. No solía participar mucho en conversaciones largas y tampoco el salir seguido de casa. La última vez, es decir, la ocasión de hacía dos días, no había resultado muy bien.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. A ella le gustaba el circo. Era una actividad que solía hacer muy seguido cuando su tío estaba vivo, convenciendo a su padre de asistir juntos y ver el montón de piruetas que los acróbatas eran capaces de hacer.

Hinata suspiró soñadora, recordando aquellos días llenos de música y danzas, en donde no sólo ella gozaba de una infancia regularmente normal, sino que todos en su familia parecían gustar por igual. Extrañaba las excursiones, las canciones, los bailes y como no, el calor de su madre abrazándola cuando había días lluviosos. La mente de la Hyuga vagó profundamente en aquellos lugares de antaño y no se percató que, de nuevo, era observaba por su primo más cercano.

—Hinata-sama. – Neji llegó donde ella con cuidado, cargando como era normal, sus libros impregnados de números, acotaciones y versículos.

—Buenos días, Neji-niisan. – ella le miró y apartó ligeramente los papeles que leía. El muchacho contempló las letras y supo de qué se trataba. Al igual que Hinata, no toleraba demasiado esa clase de escritura tan pop, pero era lo suficientemente educado para rechazarla con formalidad.

—¿Lees… ese artículo otra vez?

—Lo encontré por casualidad y no pude evitarlo. – Neji hizo un mohín y se sentó a su lado, colocando su bitácora frente a Hinata. —Por favor, ¿Podría corregir algunas cosas?

—¿Quieres que lo lea todo? – ella parpadeó, no era un recopilatorio muy grande, pero ya estaba algo cansada de tanto leer en el día.

—Sólo esta parte. – la abrió selectivamente y señaló unos cuantos párrafos en donde se visualizaban algunas operaciones matemáticas. —Me sería muy útil si analizaras esto. Encontré esas operaciones en uno de los testimonios en las oficinas de administración civil. Creo… que están haciendo alguna clase de… fraude.

—Entiendo. – era algebra y aritmética común. Hinata analizó los binomios y los números ocultos. —¿En qué parte tienes duda exactamente? – le miró un poco, sin apartar por completo la vista del cuadernillo.

—En esto. Intenté despejar esta incógnita, pero supuse que podía estar saltando algo.

—¿Tienes idea si tus valores conocidos están confirmados?

—Sí y por ello mismo quería comprobar que mis valores estuvieran acordes. Al revisar los inventarios hay ciertas cosillas que no cuadran. Incluso la oficina empezó a reportar dotes desaparecidos desde hace 5 años, pero nadie ha hecho nada al respecto, porque a la hora de revisar el vaciamiento de valores "todo está en orden".

—Entonces hay alguien que se encarga de esconder información. – profesó Hinata. —Tu operación está correcta, pero asumiendo que tienes sospecha de algo y que el valor presupuestal es el mismo siempre, en cinco años debieron hacer recaudado y gastado este total. – Hinata escribió un número significativo y cuantioso. —Pero tus operaciones llevan a un resultado menor. Casi imprescindible, porque la mayoría de las personas suelen usar el redondeo para ocultar pequeñeces.

—Ciertamente, es una práctica común.

—Bien, pues al parecer están restando esas décimas presupuestales y con el paso de los años se ha creado una mini fortuna, de modo que tiene acceso libre a pequeñas cifras que bien administradas pueden producir más dinero.

—Ya veo, entonces no estaba del todo equivocado al pensar en que podrían… - fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Hiashi apareció detrás, con su rostro cansado y algo inexpresivo, dio algunos pasos hasta Neji y contempló lo que hacían.

—¿Practicas matemáticas? – alzó una ceja. La pregunta estaba en el aire y fue Neji quien lo contestó.

—Le preguntaba a Hinata-sama sobre algunos problemas en los que me había atorado.

—Entiendo. – se acercó a Hinata. —Neji, ¿Podrías disculparnos, necesito hablar con ella?

—Por supuesto, Hiashi-sama. – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió de ambos. Hinata no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a su padre.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo padre?

—Hinata. –él suspiró, como si lo que fuese a decirle pesara más que un costal de plomo. —Debo realizar un viaje. Hanabi me acompañará.

—¿Puedo preguntar… a donde irán, padre?

—A una provincia al este, es sobre un asunto diplomático y negocios. Creo que sería una buena experiencia para Hanabi y… - carraspeó. —Bueno, independientemente de ello quería decirte que estarás sola en casa, a cargo de tu primo Neji.

—¿Él estará a cargo?

—Así es. – cerró un poco los ojos y después la miró, como si lo lamentara. —Hinata. – la chica no despegó la vista de su padre. —Será un viaje corto, no creo que tardar demasiado… por lo que te pido que cuides adecuadamente de la casa y de tu persona. – listo, lo había dicho y para variar Hinata se sorprendió por la honestidad de su padre. —Me preocupa un poco el dejarte sola, así que por eso Neji estará al pendiente. – cambió rápidamente el tema, torciendo un poco la percepción anteriormente dada.

—Descuide padre, entiendo. – En realidad no lo entendía, pero suponía que tenía algo oculto y profundo como para ser tan precavido y sospechaba que ello tenía que ver con la muerte de su tío.

—Partiremos mañana a primera hora. – y así, como si todo aquello hubiera sido una charla casual, el patriarca se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de la biblioteca. —Y Hinata… recuerda que si vas a salir, será acompañada. – ella asintió, sí, no había olvidado esa orden. La puerta se cerró despacio y dejó a Hinata ligeramente cohibida.

El pasado era muy claro y ella entendía la razón de su humor tan férreo. La muerte de Hizashi había marcado a Hiashi, incluso el hecho de ella estar presente parecía resaltar un contrapunto sordo en su perspectiva. Hinata aún era muy joven cuando eso pasó, bueno, al menos más que ahora y el hecho de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones suponía un cambio ácido en su padre. Era como sí de alguna u otra forma la asociara a ella con la desgracia y cada vez que sucedía algo la mirada de su padre volaba directamente a ella, aunque no fuera su culpa.

Era, por así decirlo, la oveja negra de su familia y aunque sólo lo era para su padre, su sola presencia era suficiente como para hacerla sentir miserable.

—Hinata-sama. – Neji volvía a entrar en la biblioteca, llamándole. —¿Está todo bien? – Neji, aunque era el principal afectado en todo esto había sido otra historia. La muerte de su padre lo afectó terriblemente. Al inicio la seriedad había formado parte de su humor habitual, después una ira que lograba expandirse y cegarlo de forma desconsolante. Llegó en una ocasión al sentirse tan molesto y desesperado que dejó salir su ira en un desafío inesperado. Neji, furioso por todo lo acontecido retó a Hiashi a una pelea, debido a que sentía que todo había sido culpa de él y además, por que Hinata había tenido que ver en algo, cuestión que no comprendió hasta después de unos cuantos años.

Neji había sido derrotado pero en vez que liberarlo simplemente aumentó más su mal humor, no fue hasta que, secretamente Hinata se sintió tan abrumada que le ofreció compensarlo con su propia vida si era necesario. Ella tan sólo tenía diez años y Neji once, sin embargo al verla tan sumisa y decidida, algo en su interior se conmovió desistiendo finalmente de su locura.

Con el pasar de los años, pese a la lejanía establecida entre ellos la relación entre ambos primos mejoró considerablemente logrando que sus caminos se unieran eventualmente en un sendero de paz y cariño. Hiashi nunca comprendería como es que su sobrino, que en una ocasión sugirió el pago de la muerte de su padre y pidiera envuelto en furia, se comportara tan civilizadamente y tomara las cosas con tanta madurez. Sin duda el tiempo era una panacea en cuestiones emocionales.

Por eso mismo había decidido que el mejor para cuidar de la casa mientras él no estaba era su sobrino, además que ahora siendo un adulto, era bastante responsable y emprendedor.

—Sí. – Hinata se levantó un poco, deseaba estirarse después de estar toda la mañana leyendo. —Padre saldrá de viaje.

—Me lo dijo esta mañana. – asintió. —Me quedaré a tu cuidado, Hinata-sama.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Neji-niisan.

—¿Saldrás a tomar aire?

—Sí, he estado toda la mañana encerrada y estoy un poco polvorienta. – intentó sonar bromista, pero su primo era inmune al humor aparentemente.

—Entiendo. – la vio caminar hacia la puerta. —Por cierto, Hinata-sama. – ella la miró curiosa. —Gracias por ayudarme con los cálculos, mañana se los presentaré al secretario civil. –ella sonrió un poco.

—De nada, Neji-niisan ha sido un placer. – ella continuó su camino.

…

Hinata ya tenía cerca de media hora debajo de las ramas del manzano. Estaba sentada, bebiendo un poco de té y observando los remanentes de aquel cielo tan azul que lentamente se obscurecía. Suspiró fastidiada. Su rutina comúnmente consistía en desayunar, leer, almorzar, leer, pasear por los jardines y finalmente cenar para irse a acostar. El encierro era muy aburrido y ahora con las nuevas reglas de Hiashi no podía hacer mucho para andar por ahí libre. Irónicamente se sentía como un ave enjaulada, un pensamiento bastante, sobre todo si se atrevía a decirlo frente a su primo Neji, quien quizá era el único que podía entender ese sentimiento.

Quizá era por eso que había insistido tanto en que los días anteriores saliese a pasear por la plaza. Él podía identificar el mal sabor de boca que guardaba su prima por estar encerrada, a sabiendas de que a ella le gustaba el circo, pensó que sería buena idea invitarla disimuladamente, pero no espero que Hiashi la descubriera y honestamente ella tampoco.

—Hermana. – Hanabi se le acercó lentamente y la mayor le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola. – la saludó cortes y la niña se posó a su lado, sentándose mientras estiraba sus piernas bajo su vestido. —¿Estás lista para viajar? – no quería sonar celosa, porque no lo estaba, pero quería darle ánimos a su hermana menor.

—Mmm… - suspiró y resguardó sus manos debajo de sus rodillas. —Sí, eso creo. Papá no me dijo exactamente a donde iremos, me dijo que sería bueno para mí…

—Seguro será informativo.

—Sí, eso seguro. – Hanabi miró de forma sentimental a su hermana. —Hermana, lamento mucho lo de…

—¿Ah?

—Lo del muchacho del circo. Lo cierto es… que mi profesora no llegaría tarde, ella siempre es muy puntual. Pero tenía tantas ganas en acompañarte que… - descendió la mirada. —Por eso papá se molestó contigo, él creyó que todo había sido tu idea y aunque intenté explicarle… No me dejó hacerlo hasta después. Discúlpame, por ocasionarte problemas. – Hanabi había estado mirando hacia otro lado hacía un momento y cuando se giró para contemplar a su hermana la encontró con una mirada que disfrazaba muchas emociones de por medio. Pareciera como si estuviera feliz, triste, desesperada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Hinata llevó una mano por detrás de la cabeza de la menor y la acarició amorosamente.

—Está bien, Hanabi, no te preocupes.

—Pero… - insistió ella. —Papá te habló mal por mi culpa.

—Papá siempre habla así, es muy estricto.

—Pero no tenías la culpa. – instó ligeramente frustrada. —Además, lo que pasó con el pierrot, claramente fue un accidente.

—Lo sé. – Hinata recordó la visita furtiva que el chico le había dado y el dulce clavel, que conservaba disecado en uno de sus libros favoritos. Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en él y eso no pasó desapercibido para su hermana.

—¿Por qué estás roja?

—¡¿Eh?! – Hinata se sorprendió aún más al verse descubierta. —N-No yo… no es por nada…

—¡Estás pensando en ese chico! – intuyó la menor, era condenadamente inteligente cuando quería.

—¡Ha-Hanabi… eso no es… cierto!

—¡Sí, lo sabía! – celebró en sana convivencia. Cuando su hermana tartamudeaba y disminuía la velocidad de conjugación de palabras era porque estaba apenada o muy emocionada. —¿Esa flor te la dio él? – con ella terminó de hacerla sonrojar, estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Pero… como sabes eso! – exclamó dándolo todo por hecho.

—Estaba buscando unas cosas en la biblioteca y lo vi. Sabía que era uno de tus libros favoritos y… no hay claveles en el jardín. – entrecerró los ojos, aumentando el nerviosismo de Hinata. —¿Vino a verte? Porque en la plaza no tenía nada de flores.

—Bu-bueno… él… - al verla tan nerviosa la menor soltó a reír. Su hermana podía ser cinco años mayor, pero en lo que respectaba al enamoramiento era muy cohibida y era todo un desafío hacerla hablar abiertamente.

—Está bien, está bien. – decidió que lo mejor era dar todo por concluido. —Ya se me hacía raro que no tuvieras un enamorado, después de todo eres muy linda, hermana. – Hinata volvió a colorearse de rojo.

—¿Tú… tú crees?

—¡Claro! – le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda. —Pero creo que debes guardar muy bien tu secreto, porque sabes que a papá no le hará gracia.

—Ya lo sé. –dijo más tranquila. —Además padre tiende a malinterpretar todo.

—Umm… - Hanabi asintió. —Bueno, si son discretos…

—¡Hanabi! – ella la regañó nuevamente apenada. —A penas lo conozco… - admitió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. —Ni siquiera sé su nombre, mucho menos voy a salir con él.

—¡Pero eso sólo lo hace más romántico! –expresó soñadora. —Descuida. – Hanabi sonrió. —Tómatelo con calma, que esto del amor es muy entretenido. – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa. —Espero que cuando llegue de nuestro viaje, me cuentes que tanto has avanzado con tu amor circense. – se levantó rápidamente. —Iré a terminar de empacar, nos veremos en la cena. – caminó rápidamente, dejando a Hinata atrás, quien ya no fue capaz de decir nada.

Y tal como era de esperarse, tanto su padre como hermana partieron al alba en compañía de algunos sirvientes. Decidieron esta vez llevarse el nuevo modelo del automóvil de combustión interna que su padre había comprado, era pequeño, pero en realidad sólo lo usarían para ir a la estación de trenes. Generalmente ellos preferían viajar en una carreta tiradas por caballos, pero singularmente era más fácil pasar sin tener a algunos animales asustadizos en el tráfico matutino.

Hinata se despidió de su familia en el umbral de la puerta de su casa y tras algunas promesas sobre una conducta adecuada con su padre y de tener novedades con Hanabi les dijo adiós con la mano mientras terminaban de desaparecer a la distancia.

Neji también estaba ahí pero al irse su tío y prima dejó escapar su suspiro. Tal y como Hiashi quería él se convertiría en el responsable de la casa y sabía lo que eso significaba. La mayoría de la servidumbre se relajada demasiado si Hiashi no estaba. Por suerte, él tenía sus métodos de intimidación e incluso para hacerse notar. Sin embargo, con Hinata era diferente. No sentía capaz de mandar a su prima con demasiada soltura. Si de por sí era una persona dócil y algo depresiva, no se sentía a gusto ordenándole, siendo que en ramas familiares ella era superior, pero rebajada por su propio padre.

—Hinata-sama. – Neji la llamó al verla tan distraída, mirando el horizonte. —¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—¿Planes? – ella negó lentamente. —Ninguno.

—Terminaré mis pendientes en un rato, ¿Todavía desear ir a la plaza? – la chica entendió rápidamente hacia donde iba todo este asunto y asintió complacida.

—Sí, me gustaría. Pero padre dijo…

—Lo sé. – Neji se acercó con cuidado y susurró para que el resto de los sirvientes no escuchasen. —Pero tío Hiashi no está aquí y además, me gustaría ir a ver una función, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Está bien. – no quería cuestionar mucho la oportunidad, la tomaría y ya.

Todo vino muy rápido a decir verdad. Neji había salido en la mañana y regresado pasado el mediodía. Traía consigo unos boletos para entrar a la función de la tarde. Almorzaron y platicaron levemente. En sí, ambos no eran muy conversadores. La servidumbre estaba tranquila e incluso se dedicaban a bromear de vez en cuando. Esto era porque Hiashi, el león, como le apodaban entre sus criados, no estaba.

—No quiero ofender a padre pero… veo que todos se alegran mucho de que no esté. – susurró por lo bajo Hinata, terminando con su almuerzo.

—Hiashi-sama es demasiado estricto, por eso. Tiene arraigo militar.

—Lo sé, pero se supone que dejó ese oficio hace tiempo…

—Supongo que la educación persiste. – se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto, Neji-niisan. – habló en voz baja, como si estuvieran planeando una travesura. —¿Cómo saldremos de la casa?

—No tenemos que escondernos en sí. – replicó Neji. —No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Pero padre me prohibió salir.

—Sin acompañante. – él sonrió de lado. —Yo iré contigo.

—Entiendo. – eso la tranquilizó.

—Iremos a la función vespertina, será más entretenido, creo que hacen alguna clase de festival con pirotecnia.

—Fantástico. – no podía ocultar su ilusión. Neji, por otro lado, sí.

La tarde llegó quizá más lento de lo que Hinata hubiese deseado. No podía ocultar sus emociones y no sólo por el hecho de que saldría al exterior, sino porque esto significaba un momento lleno de paz y diversión que hacía muchos años no tenía. Su primo llegó después de trabajar y la mayor de las hermanas de Hyuga ya estaba vestida para la ocasión. El muchacho sólo se rio, almorzó algo rápido y emprendieron camino en la carreta. Comentó que no era necesario que ninguna escolta los acompañara y además que su tío no debía enterarse de todos los detalles de su salida. La servidumbre comprendió.

Si Hiashi se enteraba que Neji no seguía sus órdenes al pie de la letra no volvería a dejarle autoridad o peor aún, perdería su confianza.

No fueron esta vez a la plaza, sino directamente al sitio en donde se encontraba la carpa mayor. Lo primero en visualizar fueron los animales que estaban atados en la exposición de fieras. Como habría de esperarse había muchos niños reunidos junto al corral de los caballos y camellos. En otro lado, había un elefante que se dedicaba a comer paja seca mientras otros más se acercaban a curiosear.

Había una exposición con un tigre viejo y dos leones, un macho y una hembra, los cuales simplemente estaban recostados contra los barrotes, durmiendo por aburrimiento lo más seguro. Hinata se acercó tímidamente, sin separarse mucho de su primo hacia el sitio. Contempló los caballos en silencio, con un brillo pertinente en sus ojos y a Neji le pareció divertido. También se acercó y contempló los animales. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza.

Hiazashi había sido un hombre serio, pero no tan amargado como su hermano. A él le gustaban las cosas más sencillas y era debido a que, dado que era el menor sus responsabilidades eran menos estrictas que las de Hiashi, teniendo más tiempo para relajarse. Si bien existían situaciones en las que podía reflejar un humor lleno de desazón e incluso envidioso, el hombre había aprendido a superar sus traumas juveniles una vez avanzada su edad.

Neji era perfectamente capaz de recordar aquellos días y se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo mucho que había madurado su propio padre y cómo él había logrado conseguirlo superando sus problemas internos.

—Hinata-sama. – la haló ligeramente de la manga de su vestido. —Me parece que la función esta por empezar.

—Sí, vamos. – ella se apresuró.

Ya una vez dentro consiguieron sentarse en las sillas del frente separados solamente por una malla de seguridad. El juego de luces y efectos especiales maravilló al público cuando los actores hicieron acto de aparición.

Primero fueron acróbatas, los cuales abrirían el espectáculo con una sería de saltos desde lo más alto, es decir, lanzarse del trapecio y chocar las manos en el aire. Era un acto peligroso, pero no por demás increíble. Después se despidieron con la llegada de un domador de fieras, a quien en realidad, lo único que parecía hacer era gritarles al tigre y los leones que anteriormente habían estado recostados. Los animales no parecían muy interesados en obedecerlo y sólo se dedicaban a levantar las patas, rugir de vez en cuando y caminar alrededor de la jaula, desfilando.

Esto no sorprendió mucho a los Hyuga, pero de igual forma lo disfrutaron. Luego pasaron un acto con cabalgata y actos malabáricos en el lomo de los caballos. Hinata estaba atenta, pero singularmente se veía algo desesperada. Neji se percató de ello y alzó una ceja al ver la insistencia de los ojos de su prima. Finalmente descubrió de qué se trataba todo su ahínco. Los payasos hicieron acto de presencia.

—¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Viejos y viejas! ¡Reyes y reinas! ¡Con ustedes el maravilloso y gracioso mundo de los artistas más fantásticos de este su humilde Circo de los Hermanos Remolino! ¡El acto más sagrado de su historia circense! ¡Con ustedes, Arlequín y sus payasos!

—¿Arlequín? – musitó Hinata, grabándoselo. Y lo vio. La misma máscara que había visto hacía un tiempo y el mismo galante que le regaló una flor. Ella sonrió inconscientemente. Neji lo contempló.

Todos en el público aplaudieron eufóricos. Si esa era la recepción entonces definitivamente eran muy buenos. Entonces fue como si todo de pronto se hubiese acabado. Arlequín la miró a ella y sólo a ella, quien estaba justo frente a él, en primera fila y el chico, quien lucía tan enérgico se paralizó por un momento al verla. Ella sonrió y le saludó discretamente con la mano, entonces fue como si le hubiesen dado un electrochoque en el trasero, pues el payaso saltó contento de un lado a otro provocando sólo más gritos en el público.

Los tres payasos que estaban junto a él intentaron seguirle el paso. Arlequín tomó unas pelotas que estaban desbordadas por ahí y se las lanzó en hilera. Cada uno tomó una y comenzó a jugar con las mismas, mientras Arlequín fingía decepción. Luego se acercó a uno de ellos y se la arrebató, rápidamente deslizó la pelota por sus brazos, la pasó por sus hombres, detrás de su cabeza y la lanzó para hacerla girar en la punta de sus dedos como todo un profesional.

Pero los payasos más pequeños en lugar de hacer eso, seguían rebotando la pelota, decepcionando a su "maestro". Los niños rieron ante esto. Arlequín negó de nuevo, sacudiendo su máscara en blanco y negro, con la mitad del rostro trazada como un tablero de ajedrez, con sus ojos bien delineados, y la otra mitad opacada por una gran franja roja, simulando una sonrisa. Su nariz estaba finalmente hecha, pero tenía un retoque más humano. Además de las mallas de colores, vestía un sombrero de dos puntas con cascabeles, bastante apropiado.

El maestro de los payasos más pequeños negó de nuevo y robó otra pelota, con las dos comenzó a hacer malabares, mostrándoles a sus subordinados lo que debían hacer. Pero los más pequeños simplemente se rascaron la cabeza y comenzaron a bailar. Para entonces y muy acorde, los encargados de efectos se empeñaban en poner música de fondo contagiosa, que hiciera que los niños también desearan levantarse y bailar.

Frustrado y rabioso, Arlequín intentó detenerlos, pero no se hizo esperar a que los pequeños corrieran alrededor, tomando las pelotas, lanzándolas, haciendo malabares sin su supervisión y bailando mientras el mayor intentaba alcanzarlos.

Hasta que finalmente él lograba alcanzarlos y los tomaba debajo de las axilas para comenzar a hacer acrobacias con ellos. Hinata sonreía, sonreía abiertamente y estaba tan complacida con la función que incluso llegó a reír un poco. Neji estaba callado, pero también sonreía, más por nostalgia que por la diversión.

Entonces los payasos comenzaron a actuar juntos, se lanzaban las pelotas, hacían malabares con otros objetos y se apilaban uno contra otro al sonido de la música y los aplausos. Para terminar y ante la mirada de todos, Arlequín dedicaba un acto final de magia. Se quitaba su sombrero y lo mostraba ante todos para que viesen que estaba vacío. Luego le pedía a sus compañeros que le pasaran algunas cosas como confeti y trozos de tela de colores. Luego se acercaba a alguien y le pedía que hicieran magia con sus manos. Primera se acercó a un niño y el chico balbuceó una oración extraña, después se dirigió a una niña quien movió los dedos sobre su sombrero, hasta que al final llegó donde los Hyuga.

Se inclinó sobre Neji y él, algo apenado y cohibido soltó una mísera frase.

—Hágase la magia. – dijo solamente. Arlequín asintió, apretujó su sombrero lo movió como si estuviera sacudiéndolo y entonces, sacó desde el fondo una hermosa flor. Una rosa roja.

—Para usted, princesa. – dijo entonces, era la primera vez que hablaba en todo su acto y Hinata se sonrojó enormemente. La tomó temblorosa, realmente apenada.

—Gracias. – dijo ella, en voz sumamente baja.

—Me alegra verla, espero que disfrutara la función. – Hinata asintió. Arlequín se separó de ella y recibiendo aplausos, hizo reverencias hasta retirarse al fondo de la carpa.

—¿Princesa? – su primo la miró con algo de sorna. —¿Se conocen?

—No lo creo. – Hinata alejó el rostro del de su primo, para que no la viera.

—Umm… - no quiso hacer más caso a lo visto.

Sin más por comentar continuaron viendo la función, algunas bromas más, actos serios de equilibrio y un desfile de perros amaestrados. Al término ya estaba oscuro y Neji decidió que lo mejor sería emprender camino directamente hasta su casa.

La mirada de Hinata estaba más iluminada que de costumbre o más bien, que siempre. Eso lo animó un poco. Generalmente su prima lucía como una especia de alma en pena, en casa siempre silenciosa, leyendo de un lugar a otro, sin emitir ni pío. Sí, definitivamente este había sido un gran respiro.

—Se hizo muy tarde. – dijo Hinata, cuando la noche los cubrió por completo. —¿No dijiste que habría un espectáculo de pirotecnia?

—Eso decía en el panfleto. – comentó Neji y como si hubiese convocado una lluvia de fuego las luces adornaron el cielo en miles de colores. Hinata volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias, Neji-niisan, ha sido una tarde increíble. – la sonrisa fue más abierta y el mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Ladeó la cabeza con pena.

—No ha sido nada, Hinata-sama. – él sonrió abiertamente también mientras dirigía su vista al cielo. —Esto me trae recuerdos… de aquellos días.

—Sí, en los que el tío Hizashi nos traía consigo, nos compraba manzanas con caramelo, aplaudíamos a los payasos y después de ello, nos acurrucábamos para dormir al término de la función. – Neji se sorprendió de los recuerdos tan vividos que guardaba Hinata.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas tan bien? – se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí. – ella continuaba ilusionada. —Eran buenos tiempos. Extraño al Hizashi-ojisan.

—Hmp. Yo también. –Neji decidió que lo mejor era iniciar su camino de regreso. —Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya ha oscurecido.

—Sí. – ambos subieron a su carruaje y comenzaron a andar.

El trayecto fue silencioso, los recuerdos de su infancia era muy cálidos, llenos de amor y aventura. Hinata sonrió un poco mientras recargaba su cabeza en el asiento y sentía la brisa del crepúsculo rozándole las mejillas. Miró después la rosa que tenía en sus manos. Se sonrojó tímidamente. Recordaba el rosto de aquel chico, tan claro como el agua, a pesar de que sólo había sido un instante. Su piel bronceada, esas graciosa líneas en sus mejillas, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo pero sin dudad, sus cabellos trigueños como si destellaran por sí solos.

Arlequín, ese era su nombre. Pero seguramente sólo el artístico. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estarían en la ciudad. Era bien conocido que los circos sólo se quedaban una temperada y después partían para buscar nuevos lares. ¿Sería una vida interesante? Se preguntó ella con curiosidad. Después de diferentes eventos en su vida, no muy gratos por cierto, tenía mucho tiempo sin salir de casa. En ocasiones viajaba, en el pasado claro, pero ahora… ya conocía de memoria la estructura de la casa y las caras de los sirvientes que iban y venían con el paso de los años.

Era un vida solicitaría sí.

Entonces el carruaje dio un freno inesperado. El caballo chilló asustado y el chofer gritó molesto. Neji frunció el ceño, ¿Qué podía estar pasando?

—¿Qué ocurre? – Hinata se alertó, podría haber jurado que escuchó una voz desconocida, ¿Acaso habrían atropellado a alguien?

—Creo… que detuvimos nuestro camino. –Neji abrió un pequeño compartimiento, el cual daba una comunicación directa hacia el conductor. —Sartes, ¿Está todo bien? – el chofer se veía tenso, inmóvil. Eso perturbó a Neji. —¿Sartes, qué ha pasado?

—Maestro Neji. – el hombre aferraba las riendas y parecía muy asustado. —Cre-Creo que… arrollamos a alguien.

—¿Qué? – Neji abrió los ojos horrorizado. Se apresuró a salir. —Hinata-sama, no salga. – si el tipo estaba deshecho no quería que ella lo viera.

Se apresuró al frente y encontró, efectivamente, un cuerpo recostado con un buen golpe en la cabeza el cual sangraba.

—Sartes baja del auto, tenemos que ayudarle. – el chofer asintió tembloroso y bajó rápidamente. Se apresuraron a revisar el cuerpo inerte y se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre adulto, aún respiraba, por lo que era una buena opción.

—¿Qué haremos, señor?

—Debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

—Pero, el próximo hospital está algo lejos y…

—Hmp. – frunció el ceño. —Entonces llamaremos al médico, el doctor Yuuji vive cerca de casa. Ayúdame, no lo dejaremos aquí tirado, es nuestra responsabilidad.

—Sí, como ordene señor.

La puerta del carro se abrió y Hinata dio un respigo al ver el hombre inconsciente y que sangrada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? – tembló al ver tan inmóvil como un trapo.

—Ha ocurrido un accidente. – entre ambos hombres lo acomodaron en el asiento. —Lo llevaremos a casa, necesita verlo un médico. – la chica asintió ante las palabras de su primo. Observó la cara del hombre pero debido a la oscuridad deseó haber podido retener más información. Dado que… por un momento sintió como si ya lo hubiese visto antes.

—Debe ser mi imaginación. – dijo musitando mientras que el carruaje volvía a moverse.

…

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _La contraseña… y a tu pequeña. Esa pequeña colombina debe ser mía._

— _¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!_

— _Tal vez, pero crecerá, se convertirá en una mujer y además… su talento es mejor que cualquiera belleza._

…

 _Yo seré tu Arlequín y tú mi Colombina. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?_

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, bien, esto se terminará por hoy. Personalmente me gustó cómo quedó la rutina de los payasos. Tengo cerca de dos años sin ir a un circo y ciertamente no fui a muchos a lo largo de mi vida, pero la suficiente memoría que tengo de ellos me ha permitido escribir este capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo, espero vernos dentro de poco.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	3. Scapino

**Este capitulo acaba literamente de terminarse y he decidido subirlo. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, aunque fue algo caótico hacerlo, se los dejo con mucho amor.**

* * *

 **-3-**

 **Scapino.**

* * *

— _Estuviste ahí… tú, mi pequeño ángel. Eres uno de mis ángeles. He soñado contigo, te he añorado y sin saber por qué…_

…

Si bien las luces estaban siendo apagadas y el resto de los trabajadores iban y venían refunfuñando por el extenuante trabajo que significaba desmontar una carpa de circo, era indudable que esa tarde su trabajo resultó muy gratificante. Sin duda quien se había llevado el reparto de la noche había sido Arlequín y sus payasos. Habían puedo especial atención en los detalles y en la actuación. Incluso el público más viejo había aplaudido ante la destreza del líder y sus subordinados.

El viejo Jiraiya, dueño del circo contaba su dinero en silencio tras la recaudación y contemplaba la pista vacía mientras se encargaba de guardarlos en una caja de aluminio para después llevarlo a su banco personal. Se llevó un puro a la boca, sin encender por su puesto y contempló las gradas con un carraspeó característico. Jiraiya sufría de problemas respiratorios desde que era un hombre maduro, por lo que ahora sólo se dedicaba a mascar tabaco o morder los cigarrillos sin necesidad de fumarlos por completo. Así que no era inusual verlo por ahí con el mismo habano durante horas.

—¡Oye, Arlequín! –gritó y para sorpresa de los trabajadores quienes se supone limpiaban y recogían las instalaciones se giraron al mismo tiempo que el dueño para encontrarse con el payaso sentado hasta lo más alto de las gradas.

El muchacho reaccionó ante el llamado de su jefe. Se alzó de un salto y saludó enérgicamente, sin la necesidad de hablar. Muchos dirían que Arlequín era mudo, pero lo cierto es que sólo cuando llevaba la máscara no era muy hablador. Además de eso, nunca se quitaba la máscara más que para algunas cosas y eso era en parte de las razones por las que corrían muchos rumores de él.

Arlequín ya era un habitante del circo desde hace mucho tiempo. Vivía con ellos desde los ocho años de edad y se había incorporado al show desde los diez. Sin embargo desde el momento en el que se le dio un papel pareció desarrollar sentimientos extraños por su utilería. Amando usar su máscara de forma indiscriminada y siempre vestido como si fuese a actuar en cualquier momento. Al principio era desesperante y molesto. Dado que en pocas ocasiones le gustaba mostrar su cara realmente, pero con el paso del tiempo lograron acostumbrase a ese raro hábito. Y si bien era cierto que Arlequín casi no hablaba también lo era que muy pocos conocían su verdadero origen.

El payaso, ahora con aproximadamente 19 años era toda una celebridad entre el público y no era para menos, era un acróbata sorprendente. Se acercó rápidamente con el dueño quien sonreía cada vez más con mostrando sus dientes entre las astillas de tabaco.

—Baja de ahí antes de que les des un susto a los muchachos. – sugirió y su voz hizo eco en la carpa vacía. El hombre asintió y se carcajeó un poco, después corrió dando saltos y volteretas. Sorprendiendo a los trabajadores casuales, pero no a los de siempre. Porque, habría que señalar que en algunas ocasiones era necesario contratar hombres de las comunidades para ayudar a desmontar todo.

El hombre de cabello blanco rio ante el despliegue de habilidad. Arlequín era bueno con lo que hacía, no había por qué negarlo y cada vez que hacía esa clase de exhibición lo más probable era porque deseaba lucirse con los presentes.

—Hola, viejo pervertido. –la voz sonó animada detrás de la máscara y por el contrario a Jiraiya simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Oye no tienes qué decirlo tan fuerte, me espantarás a las chicas. – rio y no había broma en su declaración. Jiraiya era un pervertido de primera. —Por cierto, ha sido una gran presentación. Quizá la mejor que he visto desde que llegamos aquí. – el hombre mayor se sonrojó y sonrió apacible. —¿Alguna razón en específico? – si no fuese por que traía su máscara puesta lo más seguro es que el dueño se había reído desbocadamente, pues el chico se sonrojó y negó enérgicamente. —¿En verdad? – insistió el hombre. —Por que ciertamente te vi muy interesado en cierta señorita sentada en primera fila. – Jiraiya era un zorro astuto y se percató del pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del payaso.

—Bue-Bueno… - el payaso se cruzó de brazos y aplaudió un poco después de ello, sin saber cómo despistar a su jefe. —¡Sabe la política del circo, he de ser amable con todos! – continuó aplaudiendo. Cuando alguien lograba hacer hablar a Arlequín lo hacía en grande.

—Oh sí, claro. La amabilidad es importante… - por más que lo deseara no podía apagar su risa burlona. —Toma esto. – le entregó una rosa rosada. —¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta? Has hecho un gran trabajo, créeme al decirte que esta noche ganamos lo suficiente como para tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Así que, antes de que recojamos todos nuestros atavíos y cachivaches, deberías ir a pasear, tomarte la noche libre, ¿Qué se yo? Ya eres un adulto después de todo.

—Odio el alcohol. – Jiraya frunció el ceño.

—No te he dicho que vayas a emborracharte a algún bar de mala muerte, sólo que salgas un rato. – refunfuñó. —Te diría que te llevaras a Konohamaru y los chicos, pero ellos son mucho menores que tú y no creo que sea buena idea que salgan a la vida nocturna. – Jiraiya fingió algunas lágrimas de forma melodramática. —¡Mi pequeño pupilo se ha vuelto todo un hombre! – sonó su nariz. —Bien. Toma la flor y ve por ahí, pícaro. – aprovechó para darle pequeños codazos en las costillas y Arlequín carraspeó molesto. —No pongas esa cara… - dijo el viejo.

—¿Qué cara? Traigo una máscara.

—Sí, pero apuesto a que has de tener una cara de estreñimiento. – regañó el jefe. —Eres joven y fuerte. La sana diversión nunca está de más. Aparte… una vez que experimentes lo que es salir de juerga se vendrá el siguiente paso. – Jiraiya mostró su dedo meñique y después lo empuñó enérgicamente para reír morbosamente. El payaso supo a qué en refería. —¡El paso en el que te conviertas en un hombre por completo!

—Esto tiene escrito la palabra burdel por todas partes. – musitó Arlequín.

—¡Ah, pero qué bien me conoces! –se carcajeó Jiraiya.

—Dame eso. – el chico le arrebató la flor. —Estaré aquí para antes de que nos marchemos.

—De acuerdo. –dijo tras recuperar la compostura. —Por cierto, Arlequín. – el chico se detuvo, quien por cierto ya estaba avanzando a la salida. —¿No quieres mejor cambiarte de ropa? Sé que te gusta lo que haces, pero creo que sería ideal que fueses más neutral.

—No gracias. – pero el joven no se detuvo en ningún momento.

—¿Estás seguro? – entonces sí paró su camino. Pareció indeciso.

—Tal vez sólo estos pantalones acampanados. – dijo serio y retomó su andar.

—Bueno, algo es algo. – Jiraiya también siguió su camino.

…

Si bien el médico no tardó demasiado en acudir a la residencia Hyuga, todos yacían detrás de la puerta de invitados, agolpándose en la puerta y cuestionándose continuamente qué pasaba. Por el otro lado, es decir, dentro de la habitación, tanto Neji como Hinata permanecían quietas a los pies de la cama mientras el hombre con bata hacía su trabajo.

Habían atropellado a un hombre de mediana edad, fornido, moreno y algo flacucho. No despedía olor a alcohol, más bien se le veía con manchas de lodo, pintura y el cabello ligeramente desaliñado. Lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguna especie de obrero que, después de una jornada fuerte de trabajo regresaba tan agotado que no se había percatado del carruaje que se dirigía a él.

Según el chofer no lo había visto venir y no fue hasta que el caballo dio un relincho leve y el sonido de algo golpeando con la madera, casi como si el animal le hubiese pasado por encima y el golpe hubiese sido directamente contra la estructura sólida del choche. Lo cierto que estaba muy oscuro, así que no había una forma precisa de decir el cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Por lo tanto ahí estaban los dos propietarios principales de la casa. Temerosos de haber causado un accidente serio.

Finalmente el médico termino de hacer su trabajo y se dirigió a los muchachos. Su rostro se reflejaba sereno, pero todo cambió hasta que abrió la boca.

—Se encuentra bien. Sus signos vitales son estables y salvo alguno que otro rasguño no creo que sea mayor, no obstante… - frunció ligeramente el ceño. —No es posible evaluar el daño secundario por el golpe. A juzgar por la pérdida de conciencia seguramente tendrá un traumatismo leve cerebral, pero es sólo cuestión de observación. Si llegara a presentar algún patrón llamativo con la respiración, el color de sus extremidades, incluso con la posición de éstas deberán notificarme por completo, ¿Está bien? – los dos asintieron.

—¿No sabrá, por casualidad, de quién podría tratarse? – preguntó intrigado Neji.

—Lo siento, nunca lo había visto en mi vida. –comentó el médico. —Pero es probable que se trate de algún jornalero. Lo más seguro es que regresase del trabajo y sufriera el accidente, eso suele pasar cuando se está demasiado agotado. Nuestros sentidos se entorpecen.

—Entiendo.- Neji asintió, lucía preocupado. —¿Cuánto le debemos, doctor?

—Ah, sólo eran diez monedas.

—De acuerdo, por favor, pase a mi despacho. – Neji dirigió su vista a Hinata, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. La mujer tenía su vista fija en el rostro de aquel hombre, de hecho, no le había quitado la vista desde que había llegado a la mansión. —¿Hinata-sama? – Neji la llamó y ella respingó un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que sería buena idea que se fuera a descansar. Ha sido una tarde llena de emociones. Yo me avocaré a vigilarlo.

—Neji-niisan. – se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? – su primo se percató de eso.

—No, nada. – salió ávida de la habitación. —Descansa tú también. – caminó directamente a su habitación.

—Sí, descanse. – entonces enfocó su vista al médico. —Venga conmigo por favor. – pidió en el camino a un mozo que se quedase a vigilarlo y sin más, cerró la puerta tras sí.

 _Scapino abrió los ojos._

…

Para cuando Neji regresó después de despedir al médico, encontró a su "victima", por así decirlo, despierto y parpadeando con un rostro lamentable. Se le veía confundido, ligeramente asustado y algo molesto además. Neji intentó no hacer ruido al entrar pero tan sólo terminó por revelarse cuando movió el picaporte para cerrar la puerta. El hombre se apresuró a verlo, con cuidado pues parecía dolerle el cuello y una vez que Hyuga se vio atrapado entre sus pupilas emitió un deje de vergüenza para acercarse lentamente.

—¿Qui-Quién es usted? ¿En dónde estoy? Me duele mucho la cabeza. – se llevó lentamente un brazo hasta la misma, tocándose con cuidado.

—Por favor, no haga movimientos bruscos. – finalmente Neji estuvo a su lado. —Soy Hyuga Neji, propietario de esta casa.

—¿Quién? –el hombre ya no lucía asustado, sino algo molesto. —¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Nada, sólo ayudarlo. – profesó con nerviosismo. —Verá… tuvo un accidente, es decir, hubo un accidente.

—¿A qué se refiere? No puedo recordar nada. –suspiró con cierto aire de derrota.

—Lo sé… - Neji también se veía algo apenado. —Lo arrollamos y se golpeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? – ahora su rostro cambiaba a uno perturbado.

—Realmente lo lamento mucho. – Neji frunció el ceño. —Estoy dispuesto a encargarme de su salud. Ya ha venido un médico a examinarlo.

—Ya veo. – el sujeto destensó su expresión de ira. —Cielos, qué descuidado fui. Lo lamento, mi señor. – ante los ojos del sobrino de Hiashi aquel hombre lucía bastante humilde. —¿No le ocasioné daños a su… carruaje? Lo siento, no recuerdo muy bien…

—No se preocupe por eso. Quien ha sufrido daños por esto ha sido sólo usted. Por lo que, no se angustie.

—Es usted muy generoso, mi señor. – el hombre se sonrojó de vergüenza al notarse lleno de atavíos y mantas limpias. —Temía que me cobrase el daño hacia su medio de transporte. Lo cierto es que no quiero causarle más problemas, me gustaría irme a mi casa… me duele mucho la cabeza, pero creo que puedo caminar.

—No se levante. – Neji intentó detenerlo al ver que el hombre quería guiar sus piernas a la orilla de la cama. —Ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué tal después? Si para mañana se siente mejor, podrá irse.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero debo alimentar a los animales y…

—Tengo que insistir. – sí, dado que con ello se sentiría menos culpable. —No me sentiría a gusto sabiendo que pudiera tener secuelas por el golpe. Descanse, será mi invitado.

—Bueno… si insiste… - el hombre se acomodó mejor. —Amm, ¿Pudiera repetirme su nombre?

—Neji Hyuga.

—Mi señor, es un placer. Yo soy Haku. – asintió sonriendo, entre las comisuras de sus labios emergía una hilera de dientes muy similar a la de un tiburón.

—Haku-san.- el asintió en forma de saludo. —Descanse por favor, vendré a verlo a primera hora.

—Claro, le agradezco de nuevo su hospitalidad.

Sin más, Neji se encaminó hasta la puerta no sin antes voltear a ver al sujeto una vez más, el cual, ya estaba dormido aparentemente.

Pasaron en total unas tres horas y ya era media noche. Los sonidos de la mansión estaban totalmente abolidos. No había más que grillos y luciérnagas yendo de aquí para allá. El invitado dormitaba, un vigía caminaba lentamente por los alrededores de la casa, sin ningún tipo de interés, tan sólo durmiéndose en silencio y finalmente, en su cama, Hinata continuaba hojeando un viejo libro a la tenue luz de una vela.

Todo estaba como siempre, sin cambios en la rutina, bueno, a excepción del invitado y entonces, como si se tratase de un sonido de baja frecuencia e inesperado, el vigilante alcanzó a oír un pequeño zumbido, similar al de una abeja y después nada. Cayó poco a poco para dejar de respirar. Eso fue solamente un pequeño avance, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero la mansión estaba bajo una amenaza.

Quitándose las sabanas con sumo cuidado y amarrándose sus botas de memoria, salvo que la oscuridad era una compañera más en sus andadas, el hombre herido lucía en perfecto estado dada la luz lunar de esa noche. Caminó entonces, lentamente entre la habitación, resistiendo los sonidos a pesar de ser tan alto y revisando lentamente el pasillo para percatarse que nadie estaba ahí. Luego se asomó a la ventana, que ventajosamente estaba en su habitación y tras un ligero silbido, entró de súbito, como una ráfaga de viento, un pequeño saco que tomó antes de que diese contra el suelo. Sacó entonces un par de armas, una blanca y otra de fuego. Comprobó su estado y sonrió complacido al darse cuenta todo estaba en orden.

Caminó entonces, a paso silente, entre la alfombrada superficie del pasillo, dirigiéndose a aquel lugar que lucía un perfume diferente. Nadie hasta ahora se había percatado de su fugaz presencia y justo cuando él escuchaba un ruido, se apagaba como un ser invisible, siendo un experto en su trabajo. Finalmente llegó a una puerta, una bastante llamativa y se sintió motivado de inspeccionar.

La puerta no tenía seguro, así que fue más fácil de lo que pensó. Se encontró, en cuestión de instantes, en una hermosa biblioteca y fue ahí cuando su sonrisa se acrecentó. Se colocó rápidamente una venda, la misma que traía en la cabeza, en su boca y nariz. El polvo de los libros, las polillas y los ácaros en ocasiones le causaban alergias, por lo que no quería arriesgarse. Caminó lentamente entre los anaqueles y bisbisó todo a su alrededor. Si lo que tanto ansiaba se encontraba guardado en algún lugar ese podría ser uno perfecto. Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor puede haber para guardar escritos que una biblioteca?

…

La luz de la vela de su cuarto se movió inesperadamente por una pequeña corriente de aire. Hinata emergió de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó dolorida por la lectura. Si bien no era una costumbre muy arraigada en ella, el leer durante la noche solía ser un pasatiempo que empleaba de vez en cuando en sus periodos de insomnio. Seguramente ya todos estarían dormidos y no quería molestar, por lo que, además de haber pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la cena, Hinata sintió un terrible movimiento intestinal seguido de una sed incontrolable.

No era para menos, ya era tarde y ella no estaba dormida. Así que se levantó lentamente, vestida con su bata para dormir y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su puerta, emergió con la vela a paso tranquilo y su principal pensamiento fue el de asaltar la alacena para comer algo rápido.

Caminaba con ese pensamiento en mente hasta que escuchó un ligero ruido. Provenía de la biblioteca y le pareció extraño. ¿Ratones acaso? No, no lo creía, pero de ser el caso sería horroroso. Se acercó a la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba desencajada. Alguien estaba dentro. Contuvo la respiración de pensar que podría ser un ladrón, no era de extrañarse que buscase tal vez alguna colección exquisita de libros, más el pensamiento abandonó rápidamente su cabeza, ¿Qué clase de ladrón entra a una mansión a robar libros? No uno de la época, eso seguro.

Saliéndose de su papel y comportamiento actual, la linda chica adoptó una valentía que sólo aparecía en ocasiones específicas, dejó a un lado su timidez y entró lentamente. Al penetrar en la habitación todo dejó repentinamente de moverse, era como si los ruidos iniciales se apagaran por completo.

—¿Hola? – Hinata llamó en medio de la luz que pobremente le ofrecía la llama. —¿Hay alguien ahí? – pese a conocer de memoria el cuarto, caminó con cuidado, como si fuese la primera vez. Nadie respondió de vuelta y la preocupó.

Entonces se escuchó el ruido de un libro al caer y acudió con la vista rápidamente. Contempló un registro de gastos personales de su padre, reconocía el empastado. Se apresuró a recogerlo y dejar la vela en una mesita adyacente. No esperó que al elevar la vista se topase con algo peor que sólo la oscuridad o el miedo a los roedores.

—Buenas noches, pequeña colombina. – era una voz rasposa, ronca pero extrañamente baja. Hinata dio un respingo al voltearse y el libro cayó nuevamente. La pequeña ondulación de viento que se produjo entonces apagó la luz.

—Usted… usted es…

—¿Me recuerdas no es así? –el hombre dio un paso hacia ella y la chica se aumentó el volumen de sus pulmones, lista para gritar. —No te atrevas. – amenazó inmediatamente con el arma de fuego. —Está oscuro y podría disparar sin darme cuenta. ¿Quieres que mate a todos, pequeña? – Hinata resistió el impulso de gritar.

—Us-Usted es ese hombre… en aquella ocasión… - apretó los puños, oh sí, lo conocía, en ocasiones tenía pesadillas con su voz y ojos. Maldita fuera su memoria. Lo había reconocido desde el instante que la luz le tocó las facies, pero ansiaba equivocarse y no quiso decir nada más. Por Dios qué tonta había sido. Debió decírselo a su primo Neji cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—Ah, sí. Desgraciadamente en aquellos días era más inexperto que ahora, ¿Qué puedo decir? Deje un testigo vivo… no sabes cuánto me arrepentí, mi prestigio se vio por los suelos. Pero tampoco es como que haya sido totalmente mi culpa… después de todo alguien me impidió alcanzarte. – elevó la mano en dirección a su mejilla. —Pero ahora, puedo tocarte. – y así lo hizo.

Hinata recobró un coraje que jamás creyó poseer. De un manotazo le quitó la mano de encima y valientemente lo empujó, sorprendiéndole. Se echó a correr hacia la puerta, ahora sin miedo.

—¡Ven aquí, colombina! – disparó, fue el primer disparo de la noche y todo el mundo se alertó.

…

Neji no supo en qué momento había pasado, pero todo se volvió caos después del primer disparo. Se alzó rápidamente de su cama y corrió a calzarse. Al salir se encontró con la servidumbre corriendo y gritando.

—¡Hinata-sama! – gritó al ver las sirvientas corriendo. De nuevo otro disparo, su corazón se aceleró. El disparo no había venido desde adentro, sino fuera. El malhechor estaba acompañado. Corrió hasta la habitación de su prima y se crispó al ver que estaba vacía. Entonces escuchó gritos provenientes de la servidumbre y se asomó por la ventana, un hombre acababa de ser asesinado justo ahora y el causante yacía escondido en el jardín. Después cayó una mujer, la cual no parecía muerta, sólo herida.

Castañeando los dientes corrió a la biblioteca, al sitio de donde aparentemente había sido el primer disparo. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero entonces su atención se desvió a los gritos que venían de la habitación de su tío. Era inconfundiblemente su prima. Se echó a correr y se topó con la puerta abierta. Evidentemente, no había nadie más que ellos.

Al entrar se encontró con una imagen perturbadora. El mismo hombre que hacía apenas unas horas había despedido y dejado recostado confortablemente en la cama de invitados, amenazaba con un arma de fuego a su prima. La aludida miró a Neji suplicante entonces y el hombre lo hizo a la par.

—Buenas noches, mi señor. Espero no le moleste, su… ¿Hermana? – la miró rápidamente. —Me está mostrando unas cosas.

—¡Aléjate de ella! – se acercó en una carrera y el ladrón le apuntó rápidamente con el arma.

—Cuidado, no me gustaría dispararle siendo que usted fue tan amable conmigo. – era sarcasmo, claro.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?!

—Si la pequeña colombina encuentro lo que quiero nada, pero eso dependerá de las circunstancias. – entonces volteó a ver a Hinata, quien lucía tan pálida como una hoja de papel. —¿Qué espera, pequeña? ¿En donde está la maldita contraseña?

—¿Contraseña? –Neji escuchó más disparos afuera y el grito de la gente. —¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! – intentó avanzar más pero esta vez el hombre no tuvo escrúpulos. Le disparó instantáneamente aún mirando a Hinata. Neji cayó al suelo con una pierna herida.

—¡Neji-niisan! – intentó ir donde él pero la sujetaron del cabello con agresividad, regresándola al mismo sitio de antes, frente a una caja fuerte. —¡Eres un maldito! – gritó la chica asustada.

—¡Sólo dame la maldita contraseña!

—¡No lo sé! – volvió a decir y el hombre no lo creyó.

—¡Haku, déjala en paz! – Neji se removió en el suelo, presa del dolor. —Si buscas la contraseña de la caja fuerte yo te la diré, pero libera a Hinata-sama.

—¿Haku? – entonces algo en el tono de Hinata cambió y parpadeó confundida.

—No puedo engañarte a ti, ¿Verdad, pequeña? – Neji carraspeó.

—¿De qué está hablando, Hinata-sama?

—Mi nombre no es Haku, lo siento mi señor, lo he engañado. – su cara, pese a cubierta por las vendas, no hacían más que reflejar horror. —¿Pero qué más da mi nombre real? – apuntó firmemente a la chica. —Dímela de una vez para terminar con esto.

—¡Esta bien, quien seas! – insistió Neji, arrastrándose hacia ellos. —¡Te la diré, pero deja ir a mi prima!

—Primero dila. – se acercó rápidamente a Hinata y la sujetó del cuello, apretujándola contra la caja fuerte que estaba escondida en un viejo armario. Colocó el cañón del arma sobre su sien, Hinata estaba a punto de llorar.

—6-5-4-2-0-0. Es esa, ahora deja a la chica en paz. – la voz de Neji no había terminado de sonar cuando un estruendo adornó los alrededores. El ala contraria de la mansión reventó hasta una extraña presión y la luz subsecuente del fuego junto al humo alarmó más a los descendientes del clan Hyuga. —¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! – esta vez Neji se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba temblando debido a las emociones tan fuertes que manejaba.

—Ese idiota de Haku está procediendo demasiado rápido. – dijo el agresor, liberó a Hinata quien corrió hasta Neji para ayudarle.

—¡Neji-niisan!

—Hinata-sama, debes salir de aquí. Vete.

—¡No, no sin ti!

—Tomaré esto. – el sujeto rápidamente se hizo de varios documentos, ya sin tiempo de detenerse a pensar. —Y en cuanto a ustedes… - les apuntó sin misericordia. —Sepárense, ¡Anda! – Neji se colocó frente a Hinata.

—No.

—¡Neji-niisan! – se aferró a su ropa, la sangre del muchacho ya era bastante sobre el piso. La casa se estaba quemando, tenían a un terrorista frente a ellos y por si fuera poco estaba herido de gravedad.

—¿Qué más quieres? Te hemos dado la combinación de la caja fuerte, ¡Vete ya!

—No es sólo por eso a lo que he venido. – fue posible la visualización de una sonrisa maquiavélica debajo del vendaje. —La pequeña colombina viene conmigo.

—Corra, Hinata-sama. – musitó Neji preocupado, sus músculos estaban muy tensos. —¡Corra, ya! – entonces saltó sobre el asaltante y éste disparó, mas ya no había balas qué lanzar.

—Demonios. – alcanzó a musitar antes de recibir un derechazo por parte de Neji.

Hinata le miró desesperada, el color del fuego se mantenía y el olor también.

—¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Quiere su vida, no la mía! – y volvió a golpear al sujeto. Hinata dio un respingo y entonces retrocedió lentamente. Neji sintió que su oponente se recuperaba. —¡Hinata-sama! – tras ver el forcejeo la chica comenzó a llorar libremente y tras retroceder corrió asustada sin mirar atrás.

—¡A un lado, estúpido! – la fuerza del desconocido era todavía más sorpresiva de lo que Neji creyó. Él era un joven en su plenos veinte, pero aquella persona, pese a ser mayor conservaba la fuerza de su juventud. Herido y soportando la perdida sanguínea, Neji sintió que algo descomunal lo empujaba y después una sensación punzante y agobiante en su abdomen.

Una maza de sangre se concentró en su interior y emergió en pequeñas bocanadas, se llevó las manos rápidamente hasta el abdomen, en donde encontró una enorme mancha de sangre que salía a montones. Su mano se aferró a la de su atacante y la apretó con tanta fuerza que incluso la escuchó chasquear. Pero simplemente el agarre no era suficiente, es más, se debilitaba. Ser apuñalado a siniestra era ya bastante malo, estando en medio de un incendio, con varios muertos alrededor, herido previamente y en la habitación de su tío, pero el permitir que aquel sujeto se saliese con la suya definitivamente no podías ser una opción.

Apretó tan fuerte que lo escuchó gemir y justo cuando pensó haberle ganado en algo recibió un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo desistir. Neji cayó al suelo a la par que el cuchillo era retirado de su cuerpo y sólo hacía peor el drene de sangre.

El criminal se alzó rápidamente. Estaba lleno de la sangre de su víctima y sostenía tercamente la bolsa de cuero en donde estaban los documentos que acababa de saquear.

—Maldito, niño. – se tocó la barbilla, en el sitio en donde Hyuga lo había golpeado. Rápidamente pasó a su lado, caminando hasta la salida, pero nuevamente Neji lo detuvo. Tomó tercamente su tobillo, ahora con menos fuerza. —¿En serio crees que eso va a detenerme?

—¿Por qué haces esto? – musitó escondiendo su dolor.

—Por precaución. Ya dejé escapar a esa mocosa antes y me arrepentí con creces. La pequeña colombina será mía de alguna forma u otra.

—¿Por qué… quiere a Hinata-sama? – reformuló la pregunta.

—¿Por qué? – miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros. —Pues bien, te lo diré. Ella es una pieza clave para mis planes. – se quitó la mano de Neji de una sacudida y se giró para quedar sobre él, se acuclilló y sonrió nuevamente. —Esa chiquilla tiene un talento impresionante. Siempre supo quién era desde que me vio a la luz. Ella sabe algo que me interesa…

—¿Todo esto… por dinero? ¿Qué tanto quieres… de la familia Hyuga? – escupió sangre mientras hablaba.

—¿La familia Hyuga? No seas tan egocentrista, tonto. No me interesan las riquezas de una familia si puedo tener toda la de una nación. – entonces inclinó un poco la cabeza y parpadeó, como si un recuerdo acabase de azotarlo. —Umm, que curioso. – entonces soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre antes de morir. – eso dejó sin aliento a Neji.

—¿Qué… qué has dicho?

—Ah, ¿Esto cambia las cosas, verdad? – su carcajada se hizo sumamente hiriente. —Debo irme, se me está haciendo tarde contigo y Haku ya llamó mucho la atención con la dinamita. –se alzó rápidamente.

—No te atrevas… a dar un paso más… - Neji se alzó sobre su torso, repleto de ira e intentando alcanzarlo. —Tú… tú eres… la persona que…

—Adiós. –pero él simplemente caminó hasta la salida.

—¡Dime tu maldito nombre! – ordenó Neji, cayendo nuevamente al suelo ensangrentado.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo si vas a morir? – observó su mirada llena de rencor y sintió gracia. —Bien, si así lo deseas. – se volteó para encararlo. —Puedes llamarme Scapino. – y dicho esto dio media vuelta. — Que tengas una buena muerte. – sin más desapareció a través del marco de la puerta. Neji sintió que se desmayaba y saboreó la sangre entre sus dientes.

—Scapino… -musitó antes de caer.

Los pasos aproximarse a él lo hicieron reaccionar al tiempo que lo levantaban en un par de brazos fuertes. Neji abrió ínfimamente sus ojos para encontrarse con algo fuera de su imaginación.

—¿Estás bien? – una voz al fondo resonó, pero la escuchaba muy lejana. —Aguanta, te sacaré de aquí. – se escuchaba sirenas o algo parecido, pero de nuevo, muy lejos de ahí. Alguien lo levantó a pesar de su deplorable estado y que no podría sostenerse y a paso rápido comprobó los escombros del ala este de la mansión. Neji volvió a mirarlo, sólo para cerciorarse de sus pensamientos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Payaso… -dijo de forma nítida. —Arlequín. – volvió a llamarlo, las flamas crecías en la parte central de la sala, pero aquel chico de circo simplemente las atravesaba sin ninguna clase de emoción.

—Resiste, ya casi estamos afuera.

—Ve… por ella… - musitó insistente y el chico se detuvo para escucharlo mejor en medio del pandemónium.

—¿Qué?

—Arlequín… salva a la colombina… Ella morirá. – entonces pareció que Neji recuperaba un poco de sentido. —Scapino está tras ella… salva a Hinata. – lo último lo dijo desesperado y entonces, volvió a desmayarse.

—¡Oye, espera! ¡Despierta! – nuevamente sentía el sonido filtrarse a través de una pared que no podría quitar. El frio abrazo de la oscuridad recibió a Neji, siendo su último recuerdo antes de caer a aquel abismo, la máscara sonriente del arlequín recubierto de lo que parecía ser una capa negruzca, ¿Sería una ilusión? ¿Sería que en realidad estaba viendo a la mismísima muerte? Quien sabe… pero él ya estaba muy cansado.

…

Estaba demasiado obscuro como para ver hacia donde se dirigía, pero sus pasos andaban inseguros entre la maleza de aquel camino lejano. Había hecho lo más vil de toda su vida al abandonar así a su primo, pero tan sólo pensó en que podría tener una oportunidad de ayudarlo si llamaba a la policía. Cuál fue su sorpresa que en realidad alguien más la esperaba y la había hecho huir en sentido contrario a la civilización, disparando algunas cuchillas extrañas al aire y lográndola herir en un brazo, el cual ahora se esforzaba en sostener, pues pese a que el corte no era profundo sangrada demasiado.

Finalmente pasó lo inevitable y Hinata se desplomó ante un quiebre que no pudo ver. Su rostro se estampó rápidamente contra el suelo lodoso del aparente camino que hacía unas horas había recorrido en compañía de su primo y el chofer. Se esforzó en levantarse y entonces escuchó un jadeo tras ella, se giró sobre sí misma y se escondió tras unos arbustos, esperando no hacer demasiado ruido como para alertar a su perseguidor.

Mas fue un fiasco su estrategia pues sintió que alguien la tomaba rápidamente de la ropa y era arrastrada fuera de su escondite. Se removió como un animal acorralado y lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero su agresor logró inmovilizarla tomándola del cuello y presionándola contra la tierra, Hinata gimió ahogaba ante esto. Clavó sus uñas sobre la piel, extrañamente tersa, de su agresor y éste gimió un poco al comprobar que le había hecho sangrar.

No podía ver la cara de su atacante salgo algunos rasgos y los cuales eran muy finos, cabía decir, pensando incluso que podía tratarse de una mujer. Pero su estimación pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió la desesperación vital ante la falta de oxígeno. Los sentidos de Hinata comenzaron a embotarse, perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Pero entonces su atacante se detuvo y pareció aflojar el agarre, permitiéndole respirar. Se acercaban más pasos hasta donde estaban y lucía distraído intentando adivinar quién podría ser.

—¿Jefe? –soltó con una voz sumamente aguda, Hinata sintió que este era su segundo aire, utilizó mañas inimaginables y consiguió apartar al tipo de encima suyo para propinarle una buena mordida en la mano que sin duda le dejaría una marca duradera. El sujeto gritó escandalizado y ella lo empujó con toda la fuerza de su ser arrojándolo lejos. Entonces volvió a levantarse y correr sin saber exactamente a donde.

Estaba jadeante y sentía que en cualquier momento caería de nuevo.

—¡Ven aquí, maldita! – era ese hombre nuevamente, estaban muy cerca. Pero no desistiría, tenía que escapar. —¡Haku, maldita sea! – llamó a su secuaz y tan sólo aceleró más el paso. Eran dos contra uno.

Afortunadamente había perdido sus zapatos, si es que eso se puede considerar afortunado, por lo que sus pies suaves no causaban demás ruido, pero el dolor de pisar la tierra indómita sí, así que aguantó lo más posible el dolor de las piedras y estacas de madera, Hinata corrió y corrió buscando salvación.

Pero lo que consiguió fue alto peor. Tropezó de nuevo y esta vez no pudo contener el grito de sorpresa. Rodó cuesta abajo en lo que parecía ser una enorme zanja. Se golpeó con algunas rocas y ramas hasta llegar al fondo. Fue ahí cuando sintió un lodo espeso y escuchó el correr del agua. Supo dónde estaba. Se encontraba en una serie de sembradíos cercanos a la mansión y después de esos sembradíos hacía una zona con casas.

Intentó levantarse y un dolor agudo en su tobillo le impidió continuar, vaya momento para lesionarse. Resistió la agonía y se irguió buscando continuar, pero de nuevo derrapó contra el lodo. Entonces escuchó pasos sobre su cabeza y se pegó a la tierra orando por que no la vieran. Aparentemente sus perseguidores andaban en los alrededores y esperó pacientemente hasta que se fueran y no fue hasta unos minutos que los pasos parecieron alejarse.

Hinata se enderezó un poco para verificarlo hasta que sintió que alguien la tomada desde atrás, colocaba una mano sobre su boca y otra sobre su cintura. El pánico estalló de pronto en ella, se removió como una fiera pero aquella persona parecía ser más fuerte y delicado. Hinata estaba tan asustada que al girarse hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y le dio un buen puñetazo en el rostro al sujeto. Se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que acababa de tocar algo de consistencia pétrea. El destello de la pintura blanca llamó su atención y se encontró frente a la máscara de un pierrot.

Entonces el sujeto posaba su peso por completo sobre ella hasta encajarla en la tierra, Hinata iba a gritar nuevamente pero este susurró muy cerca de su oreja.

—Shh, está aquí. – se paralizó a la orden. Escuchaba nuevamente pisadas sobre su cabeza, en la cima de la zanja.

Las emociones opacaban su mente y su respiración jadeante simplemente la comprometía más. Estaba mareada, harta y cansada. Su acompañante pareció darse cuenta y liberó su boca, pues ella estaba muy mareada por la falta de aire. Pero al hacerlo el estridor gutural proveniente de su cansancio llamó un poco más la atención. Entonces él se llevó una mano a su rostro y retiró la máscara cuidadosamente.

—Tranquila, princesa, yo te protegeré. – sintió la cálida cerámica sobre su cuerpo para después el cobijo de dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. —Esta máscara te cubrirá. – susurró el joven. —No dejaré que te hagan daño.

—Bambino. –musitó Hinata. —¿Arlequín?

—Shh… - el volvió a silenciarla.

—Tengo miedo. – confesó mientras temblaba ligeramente.

—Lo sé. – contestó el joven, podía verlo a través de la máscara e inexplicablemente sentía que su miedo se desvanecía remplazándose por una fuerza mayor que la obligaba a desistir. —Descuida… todo estará bien. – él le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y la presionó un poco más contra la pared de tierra. —No hagas ruido. – dijo por último y ella, simplemente no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Entonces la espera se hizo larga y sin saberlo exactamente, alcanzó a ver, como último, un par de ojos azules justo a una sonrisa bastante hermosa… y ella sonrió, aunque fuese por ese instante, sonreiría.

Después todo se volvería negro.

…

— _¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Si tanto le temías a los payasos, ¿Por qué…?_

— _Porque quería que fuera feliz. ¿Qué importa borrar mi sonrisa si con eso lograré que alguien amado muestra la suya? ¿Tiene sentido, no? ¿Acaso no entiendes mi sentir?_

— _Por extraño que parezca… sí, lo entiendo._

…

 _Scapino está loco, no teme matar, hurtar o destruir, con tal de tener lo que quiere, pero yo, al igual que él, no tengo miedo._

 **Continuará…**

 **Muy bien, acaba de ponerse interesante, ¿A qué sí? Je, espero les haya gustado. Avanzamos mucho en este capitulo, pero eso está bien ¿No? De acuerdo, nos veremos más adelante, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	4. Pantaleón

**Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy atareada ultimamente jejeje. Espero este capítulo les guste mucho. Como verán más adelante, la historia comenzará a entrar de lleno con su argumento, así que con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-4-**

 **Pantaleón.**

* * *

— _Por favor, protégele… es lo único que me queda._

— _¿Y te irás así, sin siquiera despedirte?_

— _Para una persona como yo, que no fue capaz de hacer algo tan básico como el proteger a sus seres queridos, ¿Crees que merezca una palabra de su parte?_

— _Ese es tu sentir, ¿Pero no crees que merece al menos una explicación?_

— _No lo entendería… de hecho, ni yo lo entiendo. Debo hacer lo que debí hacer desde el principio, me enfrentaré a mis errores y… no puedo arriesgar más a mi familia._

…

Lo segundo que pudo notar fue el ligero vaivén de algo que subía y bajada junto al ruido quedo de engranajes, lo primero definitivamente fue el olor a estiércol de animales, lodo y paja.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, se sentía abrumada, con una presión escalofriante en el pecho, como si acabase de correr un maratón o la hubiesen apuñalado, además de que tenía un inusual calor que para bien o para mal era reconfortarle. Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió una especia de capa que le cubría el rostro. Se llevó entonces una mano y tocó el material estilizado y duro de una máscara.

Ahí fue cuando sus recuerdos aterrizaron de golpe y cuando al girarse unos centímetros se agitó al verse recostada en el pecho de un desconocido, o al menos en primera instancia. Hinata soltó un grito agudo, pero no muy alto como para atravesar el sitio en donde estaban. El sujeto que por cierto la sujetaba de la cintura, abrió los ojos rápidamente y giró su cara para verla mejor.

—Buenos días, princesa. – dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata parpadeó por debajo de la máscara y retrocedió inmediatamente, liberándose de su abrazo.

—¿Don-Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted? – miró alrededor. Yacían en un vagón de tren, uno cubierto de heno y al fondo yacía de pie, mirando a la madera de la habitación mientras mascaba un poco de paja un caballo moteado en blanco y marrón. El animal estornudó y eso simplemente confirmó a Hinata que no se encontraba en casa.

El resoplido del tren la hizo alertarse aún más.

—¿A dónde me llevas? – retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta pegarse a la puerta del mismo vagón. —Por favor, no se me acerque.

—Oye tranquila. – fue cuidadoso al acercarse, el chico se levantó lentamente hasta ella, al igual que la chica sus ropas estaban llenas de lodo. —¿No me recuerdas? Soy Arlequín, te salvé ayer de… - tragó saliva. —Bueno, estabas en problemas y quise ayudarte.

—¿Ayer? – Hinata se llevó la mano al cuello. Sintió el dolor e imaginó una marca violácea. Sí, definitivamente nada de lo pasado hacía sido un sueño.

—Sí. – se acercó lentamente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Si Hinata estaba asustada podría malinterpretarlo. —Princesa, ¿Me regresarías mi máscara? – él extendió la mano. El tren se detuvo casi de golpe y Hinata salió disparada hacia el frente. El chico se apresuró a sostenerla y sus miradas, a pesar de estar interrumpidas por la cerámica, se entrelazaron nuevamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, agradeció haber traído puesta la máscara.

El chico frente a ella era bastante guapo. Un rubio de aspecto jovial, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos tan azules como el cielo y una línea perfecta de dientes blancos. Su timidez característica vino a ella precipitadamente.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—¿En dónde estamos? – no quiso decir que sí, porque sería una vil mentira.

—No estoy seguro. Sólo el viejo lo sabe. – entonces le quitó la máscara con cuidado y se le colocó, puedo escuchar un suspiro conciliador, casi como si estuviera aliviado. —¡Hace un hermoso día! – dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

—No lo sé. – ella retrocedió un paso.

—Princesa, ¡No pongas esa cara! – su voz sonaba impostada y no le agradaba mucho a Hinata, no al menos en ese instante. —Sonríe, hay mucho por qué sonreír. – pero pese a los intentos fútiles del payaso de hacerla sentir bien, tan sólo consiguió que recordaba más a detalle el evento de la noche anterior.

—Mi primo… Mi primo Neji estaba… - su ceño se frunció peligrosamente. —Señor Arlequín, debo regresar, mi primo estaba malherido… -le tomó de la camisa y agitó ligeramente.

—¿Neji? –el chico ladeó la cabeza un poco. —¿Te refieres al sujeto que estaba ensangrentado?

—¡¿Qué?! – ella se afligió aún más y el rubio se sintió peor todavía.

—¡No, es decir…! – se rio como un tonto, sin saber cómo desviar su tristeza y verla con una sonrisa nuevamente. Entonces se quitó la máscara y con ello su rostro se mostró más serio. —¿Tu nombre es Hinata, verdad?

—¿Eh? –ella parpadeó, ¿Por qué presentía que tenía alguna especie de situación en la que su personalidad cambiaba ligeramente al usar la máscara y quitársela? Casi como si realmente viviera el personaje.

—Dime, ¿Tú eres Hinata?

—Sí. – asintió ligeramente.

—Yo soy Naruto, pero llámame Arlequín.

—¿Naruto? – amasó el nombre en sus labios. Era uno bastante gracioso pero al mismo tiempo presentía que podría ocultar algunos secretos.

—Sí, pero mis amigos me dicen Arlequín. – insistió él, ligeramente apenado. Ella comprendió que quizá no le gustaba tanto su nombre, así que decidió llevarle la corriente.

—De acuerdo, señor Arlequín, ¿Podría regresarme a mi casa? Ha pasado algo terrible, un tiroteo y mi primo… - la puerta del vagón, la que conectaba al exterior y que era corrediza se abrió sorpresivamente, siendo interrumpidos por la voz de un jovenzuelo que al parecer no había amanecido excepcionalmente bien.

—¡Sí, ya escuche! ¡Le daré un baño! – al dar su primer paso dentro se paralizó al ver a los dos chicos uno en brazo del otro. —¿Arlequín? – identificó rápidamente a Naruto y después sus ojos se viraron a Hinata, quien estaba agitada y aferrada a la ropa maltrecha del circense.

Nadie dijo nada, Hinata comprendió rápidamente la situación y se sonrojó terriblemente. Era un malentendido, pero no pudo decir nada para negarlo. Más bien parecían una pareja de enamorados atrapados in fraganti en un momento de intimidad.

—Hola, Konohamaru. – saludó el payaso, con su habitual buen humor y el chico abrió la boca significativamente.

—¡Lo siento mucho! – dio media vuelta y en su intento por salir apresuradamente tropezó y dio de bruces al suelo.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! – Naruto se separó sutilmente de Hinata y corrió a ver a su compañero. No pudo evitar fijarse también y al hacerlo varios pares de ojos dieron a parar hasta ella.

—Cielos. – Hinata retrocedió apenada y el caos no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – rápidamente la voz vino desde una voz longeva y escandalosa desde el fondo. Hinata se escondió para evitar se vista. Todos se acercaron inevitablemente y Jiraiya encabezaba la turba. —¿Te caíste, Konohamaru? – todos soltaron un bufido al verlo saltarse lo obvio.

—Sí, pero no me pasó nada. – dijo mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la cara.

—De acuerdo. – entonces tomó a Naruto de un hombre con firmeza. —Arlequín. – el chico no dijo nada, la cara de Jiraiya se mostraba con un ligero deje de seriedad a pesar de estar siempre sonriendo. —¡¿Qué significa esto?! – la pregunta fue más una carcajada que un reclamo. —¡Es una joven preciosa! ¡Una linda flor! – entonces le dio un codazo. —Galán empedernido, ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿No vas a presentarnos? – entonces se alisó el cabello para lucir más presentable.

—Claro, Hinata, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – la llamó con total naturalidad. —Vamos, no seas tímida. – dijo con un poco de humor, la chica, a pesar de estar petrificada de pánico escénico salió lentamente. Quiso limpiar su vestido, estaba tan lleno de fango que no pretendía ser lo que era… lo cual por cierto era una bata para dormir.

—Ho-Hola… mucho gusto. – estaba por demás asustada y sudando a mares. Nunca fue bueno socializando, de hecho, le dada pánico el estar frente a tantas personas al mismo tiempo y para esta gente, que pasaba toda su vida de sitio en sitio y veían personas en demasía, una cara nueva entre ellos sí era novedad.

—¡Permíteme ser el primero en decir hola! – Jiraiya la tomó rápidamente de una mano y la estrechó entre las suyas con sugerentes caricias. —Me llamo Jiraiya, el duelo del grandioso Circo de los Hermanos Remolino, ¿Eres amiga de nuestro pierrot principal? – nadie dijo nada esperando que ella hablara. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir un poco. —¡Oh, es encantadora! – se carcajeó para después soltarla. —¿Te llamas Hinata? – volvió a asentir. —¡Damas y caballeros, la doncella tiene por nombre Hinata! – todos aplaudieron, una ola digna de circenses, quienes parecían tomarse la vida muy bien.

—Señorita Hinata, disculpe lo de hace rato, es que me puse nervioso, yo soy Konohamaru. – el chico le extendió la mano amistoso y ella sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

—Mucho gusto. – atinó a decir.

—Oh, es muy educada, Arlequín, ¿Cómo es que conoces a esta señorita? – el susodicho se encogió de hombros y rio un poco.

—Es una historia muy graciosa… - dijo algo apenado.

—¡Oye Konohamaru no acapares la atención! – otros más se acercaron a saludar. El primero fue un chico que venía acompañado de un enorme perro blanco, quien por cierto le meneaba la cola emocionada. —Mucho gusto, soy Kiba y él mi amigo Akamaru, ¿Cómo estás? – le saludó enérgicamente y Hinata respingó ante su brusquedad. —No temas, no muerde… - dijo refiriéndose al perro, pero más bien ella estaba intimidada por la soltura del muchacho.

—Mucho gusto. – ella sonrió regresándole el saludo.

—¡El gusto es mío! – sonrió mostrando una hermosa fila de dientes blancos.

—¡A un lado, Kiba! – agolpándose y con un poco de violencia estaba Tenten, una malabarista y conocedora de armas blancas con un acto en solitario en el que algunas veces participaba Naruto. La chica quien estaba mojada y llena de espuma, como si acabase de lavar algo se acercó a Hinata y extendió la mano amistosamente. Akamaru ladró gruñón mientras Kiba estaba en el suelo por la fuerza de Tenten.

Hinata retrocedió unos centímetros y al hacerlo provocó que más personas se rieran.

—Tenten, sé cuidadosa. – pidió Arlequín, mientras reía un poco, pues la verdad Kiba había dado contra el suelo de forma graciosa.

—Lo que digas… - se enfocó en Hinata. —Hola, como sabes mi nombre es Tenten, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Hinata. – la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡Hinata! – casi voceó su nombre. —Es un placer conocerte.

—¡Espera ahí, jovencita! – otra voz, pero esta vez la de un hombre, emergió entre los que estaban cerca y dando volteretas en una exagerada presentación, vestido de mallas verdes y acompañado por un chico que más bien parecía su clon, sólo que más joven, acudieron al encuentro novedoso con alborozo.

—¡Gai-sensei ha sido una rueda de carro perfecta! – halagó Rock Lee, su más fiel discípulo.

—¡Lo se Lee! ¡Con el tiempo tú serás igualmente bueno! ¡Es la fuerza de la poderosa juventud! – agregó mientras extendía su pulgar frente a ella y sonreía gallardo. —Mis más gustosos saludos, señorita. – le tomó la mano a la Hyuga y le besó rápidamente. —Soy Maito Gai, apodado por mi fabulosa audiencia como la Sublime Bestia Azul y él es mi aprendiz, el increíble Rock Lee. – el chico la saludó rápidamente y se inclinó como si fuese un caballero medieval.

—Señorita Hinata es un placer. Soy Rock Lee, la Hermosa Bestia Verde de este circo.

—El… el placer es todo mío… creo. –estaba nerviosa. No solía ver tanto jaleo desde temprano. Su casa era tan silenciosa que era raro escuchar algo más que el violín de Hanabi sonando como habitualmente lo hacía durante su clase.

—Lo de bestias si lo creo. – mencionó Tenten, irritada.

—¡Chicos, chicos! – Naruto los interrumpió entonces, parándose a un lado de Hinata. —Creo que están asustando a la princesa.

—¿Princesa? – todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—Oye, oye, Arlequín – se acercó otro hombre, uno bastante serio y taciturno, que casi había pasado desapercibido para Hinata. —¿Dices que es una princesa? – abriéndose paso entre los curiosos, el muchacho llegó, totalmente encapuchado, hasta donde estaba la susodicha.

—No lo sé. – miró a la chica, quien estaba llena de lodo, para variar. —¿Eres una princesa? – ella negó. —Ah, entonces no. – se carcajeó al último de forma amistosa.

—Umm… - el chico se volteó hasta Hinata. —Mucho gusto, soy Aburame Shino. – no le dio la mano, simplemente agachó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Igualmente. – estaba menos cohibida ahora.

—A todo esto. – una voz un poco más dulce se coló entre los presentes, quienes fácilmente superaban el número de doce personas, algunas trabajadoras técnicas, otras personalidades incluyendo al dueño del circo y actores.

—¿Qué pasa Moegi? – a su lado la acompañaba un chico de aspecto somnoliento y congestionado, pues escurría un hilo de moco hialino desde su nariz hasta casi tocar la comisura superior de su labio.

—Es un gusto conocerla señorita. – Hinata sonrió un poco. —¿Pero qué hacía el jefe con ella…? Jefe, no me diga que ha secuestrado a esta joven. – el silencio se instaló rápidamente entre los presentes, tanto Jiraiya y los escandalosos de Gai y Lee miraron acusadoramente a Naruto, quien agradeció bastante traer su máscara para que no vieran su mirada nerviosa.

—Ah, es una larga historia. – rápidamente se acercó a Hinata y la tomó de los hombros con su mano, apegándola a su pecho. —Pero a partir de ahora Hinata viajará con nosotros. – y dicho esto soltó una carcajada caricaturesca.

—¡¿Qué?! – todos exclamaron incluyendo a Hinata.

—¡Pe-Pero… señor Arlequín yo debo…! – estaba tan apenada que su tartamudeo no la dejaba plantearse.

—¡Para tu carro, niño! – Jiraiya intervino, como todos estaban esperando. —Cuando te dije que salieras a gozar la vida no me refería a cosas como secuestrar jovencitas bonitas. Chica, ¿Él te ha forzado a hacer algo que no querías? – el sonrojó calentó tanto a Hinata que se mareó de sólo plantearlo. No pensaba mencionar que durmieron juntos, porque eso simplemente añadiría vergüenzas al asunto.

—N-No… yo no… el señor Arlequín y yo…

—¡Arlequín, maldito! – Kiba los separó tomando a Naruto del cuello de su camisa. —¡¿Qué clase de cosas hiciste allá afuera?!

—Oigan, ninguno de ustedes se fijó en eso al principio. – mencionó Naruto, ligeramente molesto. —Y yo no le he hecho nada a Hinata.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que nos acompañará? – insistió Kiba.

—Esto está muy raro. – Tenten sacó de entre sus cosas una navaja que solía usar para practicar tiro al blanco. —¡Habla de una vez!

—¡Basta! – se separó de Kiba e intentó bajar los humos de sus compañeros. —Saben que nunca sería capaz de secuestrar a alguien…

—Pues ciertamente, jefe. – Konohamaru le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Tú y el viejo Jiraiya no son muy diferentes.

—¡Eh, no me compares con el sabio pervertido! –le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el chico se lamentó rápidamente.

—¡Arlequín! – Jiraiya llamó su atención. —¡Deja de decir eso en voz alta frente a las chicas que las espantas!

—¡Pero si ya lo conocemos! – gritaron las mujeres presentes.

—Dis-Disculpen… - en medio de la lluvia de voces sobresalió la de la pelinegra, quien ya se recuperaba de su pena inicial. —Creo que hay un malentendido… - todos la miraron directamente. —Tan sólo quiero regresar a casa… mi primo fue herido de gravedad y deseo…

—¿Herido de gravedad? – Rock Lee miró rápidamente a Naruto. —¡Arlequín, no sabía que era capaz de hacer tal cosa por una chica linda!

—¿Chica linda? – Hinata volvió a sonrojarse.

—¡Yo no herí a nadie!

—Akamaru dice que olías a chamusco y alcohol, ¡¿Qué clase de tonterías te enseñó el viejo Pantaleón?

—¡No soy un homicida! – se quejó Naruto. —¡¿Cómo es que le entiendes a tu perro?!

—¡Es un secreto entre él y yo! – riñó Kiba.

—¡Muy bien! – Jiraiya se colocó frente a sus empleados y Naruto. —¡Todos retrocedan! Es evidente que algo raro pasa aquí. –miró a su protegido con cierto aire de sospecha. —Será mejor que nos expliques, ¿Quién es esta joven? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué rayos quiso decir con que su primo está herido?

—Es complicado de contar. – insistió Naruto. —Además no creo que Hinata quiera hablar de eso tan a la ligera con extraños. – la miró fugazmente, ella en cambio no había despejado su vista de Naruto.

—¿Qué tan complicado exactamente? – preguntó Shino, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Su casa fue atacada por un… criminal peligroso. – miró de soslayo a la chica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz del pierrot no sonaba con ese tono habitual de jugueteo. —Les juro que no tengo nada que ver con eso, cuando pasé por ahí vi la casa en llamas y fui a ayudar.

—¿Estabas ahí? – Hinata musitó, impactada.

—Sí. – Naruto la encaró finalmente. Sus ojos azules se colaban entre las hendiduras de la máscara. —No quería decirte esto de forma tan brusca, princesa… pero cuando llegué a tu casa tu primo estaba muy grave. Me pidió desesperadamente que te buscara y protegiera.

—¿Qué… que tan grave? –ella se sintió desfallecer, si Neji moría no podría soportar la culpa.

—Pues… - no hallaba como decirlo sin que sonase desesperanzador, era evidente que Hinata sufría.

—Ya escuché suficiente. Ustedes dos, vengan a mi camerino. Los demás a lo suyo. – Jiraiya comenzó a caminar, pero nadie se movió. —¡Apártense, no hay nada que ver! ¡Naruto, señorita! – los llamó con voz alta y ellos respingaron.

—Ven princesa, hablemos de esto en privado. – la tomó de la mano, guiándola, Hinata lucía aturdida.

Todos alrededor miraron cómo se alejaban lentamente hasta que alguien lanzó una frase al aire cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta del camerino del dueño.

—¿Quién es Naruto? – preguntó Udon, uno de los pequeños payasos ayudantes del chico.

—Se refiere a Arlequín. –contestó Gai, mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta su lugar de práctica. —Después de todo es su nombre.

—¡¿Eh?! –los tres payasos dijeron impresionados.

—Para ser honesta… - Tenten continuaba mirando el camerino, aún impresionada por lo sucedido. —Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba a Pantaleón hablar así. Debe ser algo muy fuerte. – y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

…

Jiraiya se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio en donde hacía cuentas. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se sentaron al mismo tiempo, la chica lucía deprimida y el rostro de Naruto estaba escondido, impidiéndole al dueño ver su expresión más podía imaginarla.

—Naruto. – suspiró el viejo en un tono cansado. —¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor dime que esto no es algo de vida o muerte. – la forma de hablar del hombre dejó en claro a Hinata que esto no estaba siendo tomado a la ligera.

—No sé exactamente de qué puede tratarse.

—¿Por qué estabas en su casa? – replanteó Jiraiya.

—Lo cierto es… - miró de soslayo a la chica. —Que llegue sin premeditación. Tan sólo fui guidado ahí.

—¿Qué sucedió? – la pregunta era para ambos y la chica captó esto.

—Un hombre al que creímos inocente atacó mi casa. – contó. —Pensamos que era un jornalero cualquiera, pero resulto ser alguien mucho peor. – a juzgar por la expresión de la muchacha el anciano logró leer entre frases.

—¿Sabes de quien se trataba?

—No sé si sea prudente decirlo.

—Dilo, no temas.

—Zabuza Momochi. – el hombre completo horrorizó el rostro del circense.

—¿Estás segura? – Naruto se percató de su nerviosismo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Hinata Hyuga. – dijo y los ojos del viejo se desorbitaron aún más.

—¿Qué pasa? – no entendía bien lo que sucedía.

—¿Hyuga? ¿De la familia Hyuga? – la chica asintió. —Claro, claro… - dijo chasqueando los dedos. —Eso explica tus facciones. Perdona la suciedad pequeña, pero somos humildes trabajadores del circo.

—¡Oh, no por favor! – ella brindó pleitesía. —Ustedes han sido muy amables a pesar de no conocerme, la calidad y presentación no son importantes cuando se tiene tanta hospitalidad.

—¿Por qué actúa de esa forma, viejo?

—Naruto, ¿Qué no lo sabes? Esta niña es miembro de una de las familias nobles más importantes del país.

—¿Hinata? –la miró rápidamente y después parpadeó. —¿Qué tiene que ver su estatus social?

—Probablemente te has topado con un asunto aún más relevante de lo que crees para la nación. La familia Hyuga es muy rica, si su padre quisiera podría comprar el circo con tan solo chasquear los dedos. – Naruto miró sorprendido a su acompañante.

—¡¿Es cierto?!

—Bueno… es más bien la fama. –ella tragó saliva. —Actualmente la familia Hyuga no está en su mejor forma.

—Aun así. – insistió Jiraiya. —Me intriga el saber que algo tan maquiavélico haya pasado con ustedes, pequeña. Más siendo el mismísimo Demonio oculto en la niebla quien les atacó.

—¿Se refiere al tal Zabuza? – Arlequín parecía más confundido que al inicio.

—Vaya que eres torpe. – gruñó Jiraiya. —Zabuza Momochi es un terrorista, no un criminal cualquiera. Aunque la gente lo considera más bien un mercenario… es muy peligroso. – visualizó a Hinata. —Jovencita, ¿Por qué te persigue un hombre de su clase?

—Pues… - sus manos comenzaron a sudar, no estaba segura de decir la verdad. —Quiere matarme.

—¡¿Matarte?! – Naruto se escandalizó.

—Sí… - suspiró. —Fui testigo de uno de sus crímenes y conozco su identidad…

—Ah, ya veo. – Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su silla. —Si ese es el caso entonces ese demonio no descansará hasta encontrarte.

—Por eso debo regresar a mi casa. – insistió la chica.

—De ninguna manera. – pero Naruto la contradijo.

—¿Por qué no? – Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

—Si ese tal Zabu o como se llame es un asesino de temer lo más probable es que regrese a su casa a terminar el trabajo. Seria peligroso que regresara… prácticamente se lo pondría en bandeja de plata, princesa.

—Pero…

—Arlequín tiene razón. – esta vez apoyó el anciano. —Dudo que deja las cosas tan a la ligera, después de todo es alguien famoso en el bajo mundo. Te lo digo por experiencia, pequeña. Cuando se vive tanto tiempo se llegan a saber cosas de las personas más viles del país.

—Entonces… entonces permítame ir con las autoridades. – insistió con vehemencia. —Debo denunciarlo.

—Umm… pues es cierto pero… - Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza algo frustrado. —En estos momentos nos encontramos bastante lejos de la civilización. Estamos acampando en las montañas, la próxima estación está a un día en tren.

—Pero es un pueblo pequeño, dudo que alguien pueda ayudarte, princesa.- insistió Naruto. —Es casi un pueblo fantasma, sólo es un lugar de entronque entre rieles.

—Es cierto.- Jiraiya miró preocupado a la chica. —La próxima ciudad en donde hay un departamento de policía es el Fiore, pero eso está… bueno, según nuestro itinerario, a dos semanas.

—Oh, entiendo. – Sí, lo entendía. El circo, a pesar de estar lleno de gente amable tenía sus propios asuntos. Debían pararse en ciertos lugares como parte de sus giras y ofrecer espectáculos. Fiore era la segunda ciudad más importante de la nación, esa sin duda se visualizaba como un destino importante para los cirqueros.

Lo que Jiraiya quería decir es que no podían saltarse las poblaciones oriundas sin el itinerario, dado que esa era su forma de vivir.

—¿No hay alguien con quien nos podamos comunicar? – preguntó Jiraiya. Sentía lástima por ella, pero no podían arriesgar sus pellejos por una desconocida y sus problemas. Su corazón era bueno, pero sus estómagos necesitados.

—Mi padre creo. Salió de viaje hace poco, pero…

—¿Pero? – Jiraiya insistió interesado. —Está en Gallade.

—Umm… en sentido contrario, eh. – su rostro se desanimó.

—Entonces quédate con nosotros, Hinata. – Naruto decidió opinar en el asunto.

—No, no podría. No quiero irrumpir en vuestra vida, ya has hecho mucho ayudándome a escapar, además… además ese sujeto comenzará a cazarme cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy en mi hogar, simplemente los pondría en peligro…

—Pero si no es así, ¿Cómo harás para salir de esto tú sola?

—Arlequín tiene un buen punto, señorita. – se limitó a opinar el viejo. —Si Zabuza decide perseguirte sola no podrás llegar muy lejos. Además… - miró a Naruto. —¿Alguien los vio escapar?

—No, me aseguré de que nadie me siguiera.

—Entonces él no sabe que estás con nosotros, eso te pone en ventaja. Si estás sola tarde o temprano caerás en sus redes… no es por menospreciarte querida, pero es una posibilidad.

—Hinata. – Naruto la tomó de una mano y ella se sonrojó rápidamente. —Prometí que te protegería, no permitiré que te lances a las llamas como si nada.

—¿Qué lo prometiste? – ella frunció un poco el ceño. —¿A quién?

—Al chico que estaba malherido en medio del fuego. Me rogó que te buscara.

—Arlequín, no debes inmiscuirte en casas ajenas.

—Me alegra haberlo hecho, viejo pervertido, si no Hinata hubiese muerto.

—No puedo involucrarlos, no está bien. – insistió la chica.

—Ya es tarde, ¿No lo crees? – Arlequín volvía a hablar con sorna. —Por qué… después de todo estás aquí y es un hecho irremediable.

—Bueno… si vas a quedarte aquí debes hacer algo, ¿Cuáles son tus talentos, pequeña?

—¿Vas a ponerla a actuar? – Naruto le miró incrédulo. —Se supone que está escondida, ¿No?

—Eso no es un problema, podemos maquillarla. Anda, chica, ¿Qué es lo que mejor sabes hacer?

—¿Eh? – Hinata se sintió mareada. —Pues… pues yo… no tengo nada en particular. – agregó con nerviosismo, Naruto separó sus manos y tomó una hoja de papel para después hacerla una bolita, tomó dos más e hizo lo mismo, entonces se las dio.

—¿Sabes hacer malabares?

—No, lo siento. –se las regresó. —¿Qué tal andar en la cuerda floja?

—Lo cierto es que me dan vértigo las alturas. – admitió.

—¿A qué te dedicabas en tu hogar? –insistió Jiraiya, entendía que fuera una hija de ricachones, pero algo productivo debía hacer.

—Leía casi todo el tiempo. Amm, sé tocar el piano también y… se me dan bien las matemáticas. – intentó decirlo todo con fluidez, pero a cada palabra que salía de su boca se sentía cada vez más intimidada. La vida del circo podía ser muy dura y ella no sabía nada de eso.

—¿Tocas el piano? Entonces puede ser músico. – sugirió el payaso.

—La pianola está rota, se supone que la arreglaríamos en el próximo puedo, por eso hemos estado haciendo la música con cuerdas y alientos. – recordó algo mosqueado el dueño. —Bueno, si es así, entonces podrías ayudarme con las cuentas. – entonces le entregó una hoja de papel con varios garabatos y números. —Lo cierto es que últimamente no me salen las ganancias.

—Eso es complicado. – insistió Naruto. —Hinata debería actuar con nosotros en nuestro show de payasos.

—No creo que le gusten esas cosas. – contratacó Jiraiya.

—Amm, ¿Jiraiya-san? – el hombre la miró. —Tan sólo ha cometido un error de conversión y jerarquización, creo entender su problema, pero necesitaría ver el resto de las cuentas. – el silencio se expandió más rápido que el cantar de un gallo.

El mayor fue a colocarse sus gafas para leer y prestó atención.

—¿En dónde dices que he cometido el error?

—Aquí. – señaló una operación que ciertamente no estaba bien realizada.

—¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Vaya, eres muy lista! – felicitó.

—¡Hinata, eres muy inteligente! – entonces fue Naruto y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre para estudiar, es todo.

—Bien, entonces nos ayudarás con las cuentas y mientras permanecerás escondida, creo que es un buen trato. – Jiraiya sonrió apenado. —Disculpa que no te llevemos tan rápido a Fiore, pequeña, pero es imperativo para nosotros hacer las presentaciones, después de todo es de lo que vive el circo.

—Descuide, Jiraiya-san, usted es muy amable al ofrecerse, pero insisto en que quizá debería regresar a mi hogar. Además mi primo me preocupa. – entonces se volteó a Naruto. —Señor Arlequín, ¿Usted lo vio, verdad?

—Pues… - a juzgar por su voz no parecía nada afable. —Logré sacarlo de la casa, pero estaba muy delicado. Creo que perdió demasiada sangre.

—Él… Él… - su labio inferior tembló un poco. No hubo respuesta detrás de la máscara del pierrot. —Oh Dios.- inclinó su rostro, comenzando a lagrimear.

—Lo siento mucho, princesa.

—No, no… - intentó limpiar sus lágrimas. —Hizo lo posible… obedeció su petición… - respondió entrecortada. —Fue a protegerme… si no fuese por usted yo… - pero entonces apretó su estómago y boca, si seguía hablando soltaría el llanto.

—Lamento mucho lo que ha tenido que pasar, señorita. – Jiraiya se mostró empático. —Has hecho un buen trabajo, Naruto. Arriesgaste tu cuello de forma peligrosa… pero creo que lo hiciste bien.

—Supongo. – su vista continua en Hinata.

—Daremos por terminada esta conversación. Lleva a la señorita con Tenten, dile que por favor cuide de Hinata-san y le dé algo bueno para vestir.

—Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, señor. – Hinata inclinó la cabeza. —No lo merezco, siendo que podría ponerlos en riesgo.

—No te preocupes por eso. – Jiraiya le sonrió amorosamente. —El circo es una gran tradición y familia, ahora eres como de la familia. – sonrió enérgicamente. —Así que descuida, haremos lo posible para que te sientas cómoda.

—Se lo compensaré, Jiraiya-san, muchas gracias.

—No es nada. – se sonrojó un poco, la atención de las chicas siempre lograban apenarlo.

—Ven conmigo, Hinata. – Naruto le ofreció la mano nuevamente. —Te llevaré con Tenten.

—Todo ha pasado muy repentinamente y ni siquiera te he agradecido como es debido. – Hinata sonrió y le dio la mano en un apretó. —Muchas gracias, por salvar mi vida.

—Pero qué dices… - se rio un poco, de forma amena. —Tan sólo te regreso el favor. – y ella, extrañamente, lo entendió para después sonrojarse terriblemente.

—¡Anda los dos! – Jiraiya los apresuró. —Ah, por cierto.- los dos jóvenes miraron al dueño del circo. —Si los demás pregunten no digan nada hacerlo del asunto de Zabuza y su apellido, señorita. No quisiera un caos en mi circo.

—Está bien. – ella asintió, Arlequín con ella. —Se lo agradezco mucho, Jiraiya-san…

—Puedes llamarme Pantaleón si quieres, pequeña. – sonrió. —La mayoría de los chicos me dice así. Pero si prefieres Jiraiya también está bien.

—De acuerdo. – ella asintió. Al parecer todos estos chicos no parecían tener un apego en común con su nombre. Pero lo cierto era que esos apodos habían sido ganados con mucho esfuerzo y a la mayoría del circo les gustaba ser reconocidos por aquellos títulos tan extravagantes, dado que eran un recordatorio del orgullo implicado en el trabajo duro.

Los dos chicos salieron por la puerta con un leve click al cerrar. La soledad de su oficina se irrumpió por el mismo mientras dejaba escapar su suspiro.

—Cielos, qué problemático muchacho. – dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla. —Se parece más a él de lo que cree. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. – y tras esto se levantó lentamente para servirse un buen vaso de vino. —Zabuza Momochi… ¿Qué diablos se traen entre manos? – monologó. —Nada bueno puede salir de esto. – y entre sus cosas tomó una foto arrugada y gastada por el tiempo.

En ella se visualizaba a un niño rubio, sonriente y lleno de lodo junto a un joven Jiraiya quien por cierto le jalaba una mejilla algo molesto, pues aparentemente intentaba reprimirlo por haber hecho una travesura. El viejo Pantaleón soltó una carcajada.

—Maldito Naruto, me mete en más problemas que tú… Minato.

…

— _Estamos en medio de algo más grande que una transición política y lo sabe… la única salida a esto es…_

— _No lo digas, es muy duro viniendo de un joven como tú._

— _La verdad es dura. Para ello… deberé convertirme en un asesino._

…

 _Pantaleón es un pervertido, acosador, viejo de malas costumbres y bastante raro, pero te aseguro que no encontrarás a un sabio más confiable que él._

 **Continuará…**

 **Ha sido un capitulo interesante, al menos para mí. Ahora que se han introducido varios personajes sólo queda el saber qué papel jugaran en esta historia. Prometo un poco más de NaruHina en el futuro, es sólo que primero se deben establecer ciertas cosas.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Fritellino

**Lamento la tardanza pero como algunos se habrán enterado mi madre ha sufrido un accidente automovilistico y subrió una fractura en la columna vertebral. Afortunadamente su cirugía ha sido un exito y se recuperara muy bien. Por lo que he estado algo distraido estos recientes días. Pero bueno, ahora tengo la oportunidad de actulizar y avanzar en esta intrigante historia, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-5-**

 **Fritellino.**

* * *

— _Recuérdalas… recuerda esas palabras…_

— _Por lo que más quieras… resiste, todo estará bien, sólo… sólo no te muevas…_

— _Ellos… estarán tras… esas palabras… protégelas con tu vida._

— _¿Ellos? ¿De quienes estás hablando?_

— _La cúpula… los prioritarios…_

— _Oye, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Muchacho? ¡Oye, resiste!_

…

Las noticias en ocasiones son más rápidas que la luz en ciertas ocasiones y vaya que podían serlo cuando menos lo esperas. Estaba entonces, de pie junto a una fuente en donde iban y venían pequeños patos en compañía de su madre.

Hallábase sentada Hanabi a la orilla del pequeño recinto, esperando pacientemente por su padre que se encargaba de dar algunos últimos toques a sus negocios. Los Hyuga eran conocidos por la manufactura de muebles y algunas plantas de ornato. La fama de sus productos habían mantenido a flote a la familia por generaciones y su calidad, la cual rivalizaba a niveles internacionales, tan sólo era una marca más de una de las familias más antiguos del país, que por supuesto, agregándole más prestigio al nombre, se originaba desde la mera fundación y protagonizaba como una rama noble de descendientes cultos.

Así que, siendo una prosapia con tanta historia, era natural que todos quisieran codearse con ellos al menos un poco. Hanabi entendía su papel al ser la última descendiente de aquella familiar en extinción. Las salidas como invitados especiales eran recurrentes en ciertas fechas del año, en ocasiones siendo una tras otra. Esta vez Hanabi había sido considerada por su padre para que asistieran juntos y así poder enseñarle sobre el mantenimiento logístico de su círculo social. Una lección que no aprendería en casa, sino viviéndola personalmente.

Pero para una niña como ella, ese tipo de juntas era muy aburridos. Todos hablando de intereses, valores monetarios y modas. En momentos como este envidiaba a su hermana por permanecer ajena de tantas cosas técnicas y aburridas. Aunque claro, no podía considerar que la vida de su hermana fuera también por demás emocionante, desde que su padre había decidido hacerla a un lado ella actuaba con un poco más de libre albedrio.

Hanabi dejó salir una extensa bocanada de aire mientras arrojaba unas pocas migas de pan hacia los animales que sin dudarlo se acercaron presurosos para comer un poco de lo que la pequeña les ofrecía. Se acercó entonces, un hombre no tan mayor como era lo común en aquella sociedad y sonriendo de forma galante se posó a su lado.

—Mi dulce señorita, ¿Está aburrida acaso? – pretendiendo sonar cortés la niña le miró ligeramente airada, sin deseos de charlar con nadie.

—Estaba viendo las aves. No se preocupe, encontraré la forma de no aburrirme.

—Es muy perspicaz. – sonrió. —Me presentaré, soy el Duque…

—Hanabi. – la voz de Hiashi interrumpió el alardeo del joven, quien retrocedió lentamente hasta que el hombre mayor estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Sí, padre? – no pudo más que suspirar aliviada. No le gustaba interactuar con extraños.

—Debemos irnos. – su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso, ahí la niña captó que no podía sino significar algo malo.

—¿Pasó algo, padre? – se apresuró a llegar donde él, más fueron interrumpidos por el Duque que no había podido presentarse como era debido.

—Lord Hyuga, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Por favor, disfruten un poco más de la celebración…

—Duque Ootsusuki, le agradezco su cordialidad, pero por el momento no podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Ha ocurrido algo terrible en casa.

—Oh, entiendo. – el muchacho miró a Hanabi y a su padre respectivamente. —Entonces no los retrasaré más.

—Con permiso. – el hombre se apresuró a tomar a su hija de la muñeca y ante el agarre la joven atinó a entrar en pánico, palideciendo también.

—¿Papá, que ha ocurrido? – ahora era su turno para titubear.

—Atacaron la mansión. – caminaba deprisa fingiendo que no pasaba nada en un sinrazón bastante obvio. —No saben quién fue, pero… - tragó saliva y se detuvo repentinamente. —Arath, trae el carruaje, debemos regresar cuanto antes. – apresuró a su mayordomo y el sujeto asintió apresurado. —Espera aquí, iré a despedirme del anfitrión. – entonces la dejó a solas.

Hiashi no tardó mucho en volver, más le hubiera gustado desaparecer de la fiesta, pero el protocolo era demasiado fastidioso como para dejarlo atrás. Así que una vez terminado todo aquello, corriendo, pues los caballos cabalgaron a un paso mediano, hasta llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaban. Ya allí empacaron lo más rápido posible.

—Padre, ¿Mi hermana está bien? ¿Qué pasó con el primo Neji? ¡Por favor, di algo! – el hombre se detuvo a media carrera mientras cargaba las maletas y miró desconsolado a su hija menor.

—No… no lo sé. – tragó saliva, nervioso. —No sé qué ha pasado con Hinata ni con Neji. Es por eso que debemos apresurarnos.

—Es-Está bien. – decidió callarse, con alterarse no lograría nada.

…

Las mañanas en el circo de los hermanos Remolino eran bastante animosas. Tras su intensa presentación además de sospechosa, Hinata había podido adaptarse inicialmente a toda la algarabía desatada por el personal del circo. Los artistas principales le rodeaban emocionados por ver una cara nueva, los secundarios y el personal estacionario se limitaba a saludarla educadamente, sin mayor interés.

Esa mañana el tren estaba estacionado en un paraje del bosque, no había avanzado mucho, dada la conmoción y que los cirqueros gustaban de practicar sus actos. Hinata había tomado prestadas algunas ropas de Tenten, que pese a no ser de su estilo, aquellos pantalones holgados, camisa de algodón y coleta, dado que decidió que andar con el cabello suelto por todo ese lugar lleno de lodo, polvo y brillantina no era la mejor opción, le quedaban bien, como si toda la vida hubiese vestido así.

No se había despegado de Tenten desde que despertó y ciertamente la chica no parecía incomodarse por ello. No obstante, aprovechaba la rutina de la especialista en navajas para apreciar el resto del circo. Aunque las carpas principales no estaban desplegadas y salvo las jaulas de los animales, algunas instalaciones rápidas y catres esparcidos estaban fuera, para Hinata era una oportunidad única de conocer el mundo de aquella gran caravana.

Justo estaba Tenten afilando sus armas cuando se percató que Hinata miraba con fascinación en dirección a Gai y Lee, quienes practicaban sus acrobacias y saltaban de un lugar a otro, emocionados mientras se abrazaban y chocaban sus palmas en el aire.

—¿Son buenos, no? – no pretendía asustarla, pero la chica dio un respingo como si hubiese sido atrapada in fraganti.

—Sí, lo son. – se sonrojó un poco. —Nunca había visto a los artistas practicar de tan cerca. – expresó para sorpresa de la chica circense.

—¿En verdad te gusta el circo?

—Claro. – Hinata sonrió tímidamente. —Cuando mi tío Hizashi vivía… solíamos ir muy seguido. Era una… costumbre familiar.

—Oh, lo lamento. – Tenten acomodaba sus armas en orden en un bolso especial que había diseñado para ese fin. —Ya veo. Pensé que no conocías nada de este medio.

—Bue-Bueno… es así.

—Sí, pero… - Tenten abanicó su mano intentando restarle importancia. —Me refería a que no eras esa clase de… aristócrata que no gusta de cosas tan banales como un espectáculo de cientos de años de tradición. – sonrió al final, haciéndole ver que estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

—A mi padre nunca le ha gustado, pero a mí me encanta. – expresó libremente, teniéndole confianza a Tenten. Normalmente no sería capaz de decir esto tan a la ligera frente a sus sirvientes, menos con su padre al lado. Pero ahora que estaba lejos de todas esas reglas herméticamente creadas, como por ejemplo, comer a tal hora, bañarse a otra, leer en silencio, vestirse de ene forma, etcétera. Hinata sería incapaz de admitirlo con ligereza si no estuviese en confianza y el hacer esto representaba incluso para ella sorpresa.

—¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos? – Tenten la empujó suavemente. —Gai-sensei y Lee son exhibicionistas y les encanta tener público.

—¿No sería descortés? – Tenten alzó una ceja. —Me refiero a que… podemos desconcentrarles.

—¿Qué no te dije que son unos exhibicionistas de primera? No te preocupes por eso, les encantará nuestra presencia.

—De acuerdo. – se dejó hacer por la mano amistosa de Tenten quien la dirigía explícitamente hasta los saltarines en mallas. —Por cierto, Tenten-san, ahora le llamaste sensei, ¿Es tu maestro?

—Sí. Es una larga historia, al principio, cuando entré a la caravana pensamos que podía ser acróbata. Pero… no resultó, era mejor lanzando cosas. Al final sólo tuve que perfeccionarlo.

—Asombroso. – Hinata no podía ocultar su emoción.

—Vamos. – llegaron silenciosamente.

Gai y Lee estaban practicando piruetas con las manos. Se posaban sobre sus palmas mientras bailoteaban con los pies al aire y se contorsionaban espectacularmente, mientras tomaban objetos con los pies y los acomodaban en otro lado. Después volvían a colocarse en sus plantas y apilaban los objetos para saltarlos de forma épica a sus gustos. Pero ahí no terminaba la diversión, saltaba sobre Gai el joven Lee, mientras, una vez posados, uno sobre el otro, se doblaban peligrosamente, manteniendo el equilibrio, para tomar los objetos que habían apilados y pasárselos de arriba hacia abajo como si fuese lo más cotidiano, es decir, una escalera humana.

Al término Lee saltaba sobre la tierra con cuidado y aplaudían mientras se sonreía y elevaban sus pulgares al aire. Hinata no pudo más que aplaudir ante tal hazaña y a los trabajadores les llamó la atención que la niña rica gustase y disfrutara de una simple rutina de calentamiento.

Lee se sonrojó y Gai sonrió tan abiertamente que pareciera que el sol nacía entre sus dientes.

—¡Ah, gracias, gracias! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Son grandiosos. – elogió Hinata.

—Es muy dulce, Hinata-san. – dijo Lee, rascándose la nuca.

—Esto no es más que un calentamiento, mi lady. Pero si gusta esperar pronto nos pondremos serios. – ebrios por la atención que la chica les profesaba, no podían más que ofrecer lo mejor de sí para el deleite de la dama.

—¿En verdad?

—¡Eso no es nada! – pero dado que era toda una novedad y la emoción de Hinata parecía auténtica, Kiba se apresuró a inmiscuirse en la pista de ensayo seguido de Akamaru. —Si te impresionas por cosas tan simples como apilar cosas, ¡Nuestro acto de fieras te fascinará! – Kiba era egocéntrico y ciertamente su show de animales era llamativo, pero salvo por Akamaru quien le obedecía como si fuera un humano, los otros animales se limitaban a pararse, saltar, rodar, echarse y bostezar cuando éste les llamaba.

—Claro, claro… fieras que ya no pueden ni pararse de lo viejas que están. – dijo por atrás Konohamaru, quien por cierto estaba sentado a la sombra de una carpa, arreglando sus zapatos de payaso.

—¡Calla, niño! – gruñó Kiba. —Sandah, Moto y Kuina son animales con experiencia y en lo que concierte a los camellos y caballos, simplemente les hace falta un poco de disciplina.

—¿Lo dices por que se ponen a defecar en pleno acto? – se carcajeó Tenten, quien no había hablado hasta ahora.

—¡Por eso les digo que no deben darle avena a los caballos antes del espectáculo! ¡Incultos! Ustedes no saben nada de animales.

—Pues para esto estás tú. – esta vez fue Shino, quien por cierto se rasuraba la poca barba que le salía a un lado de un cubo de agua, quien por cierto observaba atentamente a sus compañeros sin moverse de ahí.

—¡Por eso! – Kiba gruñó y con él su perro. —¡Ah, pero nadie les ha preguntado! Hinata, ¿A qué mis animales son geniales? – ella asintió, pero Tenten estalló nuevamente en risas. —¿Qué es lo gracioso? – renegó al verla parlotear.

—Mira allá, Kiba. Gastón acaba de ensuciar toda la ropa otra vez. – Gastón era un camello enorme que acababan de conseguir. Era muy inquieto a pesar de ser un animal pacífico y acostumbraba, cuando nadie le veía, arrancar la ropa limpia para juguetear con ella.

—¡Maldita sea, ya les dije que no cuelguen las sabanas limpias frente a Gastón! – Kiba junto a Akamaru, quien labraba repetidas veces sin dejar concluir el alardeo del domador.

—Kiba-kun es algo presumido, pero es un buen chico. – comentó Gai, al ver que Hinata estaba algo apenada por todo lo anterior. —Su pasión por los animales es tal, que desde que llegó al circo nunca dejó que nadie se encargara de ellos más que él.

—Ciertamente. – Shino se acercó a ellos mientras se secaba con una toalla en el rostro. —Trabajar con fieras es muy difícil. No sólo por el hecho de que, por ejemplo, al tratarse de tigres o leones, puedan atacarte, sino porque requieren muchos cuidados.

—¿Quiénes son Sandah, Moto y Kuina? – preguntó interesada la Hyuga, los había escuchado nombrar por parte del chico perruno.

—Se refiere al viejo tigre, el león y la leona que están en esas jaulas. – Lee señaló a lo lejos y en la sombra a los tres grandes felinos que dormitaban tranquilamente. —Ciertamente son muy viejos. Ya casi no discuten entre sí, ahora sólo les gusta dormir.

—Son enormes. – observó Hinata.

—Sí, pero no atacaran a menos que les provoques. – comentó Tenten, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, ese día el clima estaba un poco más caliente de lo habitual. —Sus años en el circo les ha hecho acostumbrarse a los extraños, por eso no suelen ser agresivos.

—Y dinos, Hinata-san. – Shino sacudió su toalla ligeramente. —¿Permanecerás con nosotros? –ella asintió, tímida. —Bien, supongo que desempeñaras un trabajo casual por aquí.

—Jiraiya-san me dijo que podía ayudar con las finanzas.

—¿Finanzas? – todos repitieron interesados.

—Sí, me dijo que le echase una mano.

—¿Eres buena en matemáticas y eso? – preguntó Konohamaru, acercándose lentamente. Ella asintió. —¡Genial! ¿Pudieras ayudarme? – confianzudo y con una linda sonrisa de por medio, el chico le tomó de la mano insistente. —Yo soy pésimo en matemáticas.

—Vaya que lo eres. – entró a escena, como siempre es preciso, Arlequín. Portando su máscara fiel y vestido de una forma más casual, con matalón marrón, camisa de algodón holgada y botas, en verdad que no se veía como un pierrot listo para actuar y eso llamó la atención de Hinata.

—Tú tampoco eres muy bueno en eso, Arlequín. – contratacó Konohamaru y el payaso se encogió de hombros.

—Soy mejor que tú. – dijo en tono desafiante y el niño soltó la mano de Hinata para inclinarse demandante y agresivamente.

—¡Eso lo veremos! – hubo una riña de dientes y después se desató un risa desde atrás. Jiraiya se acercaba seguido de Udon y Moegi, quienes por cierto tampoco estaban vestidos de payasos.

—Con tanta energía… así es como deben ser las cosas en el circo. – los artistas asintieron emocionados.

—Konohamaru, mira eso… - Naruto señaló sobre su hombro y el chico lo hizo sin chistar, legítimamente interesado.

—¿Qué es, qué es? – pero al no recibir respuesta regresó su vista hacia el payaso mayor para no verlo ahí y después sintió un toque en la espalda, regresó la vista y ahora se encontró un ramo de flores. —¿Son para mí? – él asintió. El chico se acercó inocentemente para olerla pero en el ultimo minuto se alejó antes de que un chorro de agua le bañara el rostro. —¡Ja, buen intento! – pero el acto no terminó cuando, con plena boca abierta Arlequín le puso un huevo de gallina dentro y reventándose por el contacto con los dientes del chico. —¡Ah, qué asco! – comenzó a escupir rápidamente y el pierrot rio abiertamente.

—No olvides que siempre estoy un paso arriba de ti. – los demás se rieron, pues ciertamente no esperaban que Naruto pudiera jugarle una broma de esa clase a su mejor aprendiz.

—¿Querrás decir adelante? – corrigió Konohamaru.

—No, arriba. – y sacó de sus bolsillos un sombrero de tela para después acomodarlo sobre la cabeza de Konohamaru para que se sorprendiera con un huevo más adentro.

—¡Maldita sea, Arlequín! – se quejó Konohamaru, mientras intentaba limpiar los restos de huevo de su cabello. Naruto por otro lado reía alegremente.

—Deja de desperdiciar la comida. – gruñó ligeramente molesto Shino, mientras le quitaba de la mano otro huevo sacado de quien sabe dónde y lo manipulaba por sus dedos hasta después unir sus manos y estrellarlo, sacando una cantidad volátil de confeti ante esto.

—¿Era un huevo normal o…? – Tenten fue quien interrogó lo esencial y Arlequín negó por Shino.

—No, ¿Tú también querías exhibirte frente a Hinata, verdad Shino? – el muchacho ajustó sus gafas de color negro y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Shino-san es… un mago? – interrogó Hinata, asombrada y sonrojada debido a la pena.

—Sí. – él asintió. —Pero uno bastante promedio, mi verdadera pasión es la entomología, verá Hinata-san, la entomología es el estudio de…

—Sí, sí, luego nos cuentas eso. – Jiraiya interrumpió el monologo de Shino para colocarse enfrente. —Konohamaru ve a darte una ducha, Arlequín, Shino tiene razón deja de desperdiciar la comida. Hinata-chan, luces linda el día de hoy… - la mirada ligeramente perversa del Pantaleón perturbó a Tenten, quien era la que mejor conocía las manías raras del viejo.

—Pantaleón, ¿Te gusta la ropa que le presté?

—Claro, claro… pero quizá es muy tosca para ella, ¿Qué tal un lindo leotardo que…?

—¡Claro, ella es una talla más pequeña! – Tenten interrumpió con el puño alzado, amenazando a Jiraiya para que no continuara.

—¡Será de cadera! – rio el dueño del circo.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?! –y pasó, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que automáticamente le hizo crecer un chichón en la cabeza al anciano.

—No, Tenten, jamás. – una lagrimita salía rebelde de uno de sus ojos.

—Más te vale. – gruñó desafiante.

—¿Venía a decirnos algo, Jiraiya-san? – interrumpió Gai, puesto que a pesar de ser tan hilarante en su humor habitual, también era un adulto serio.

—Ah, sí. – el hombre carraspeó un poco. —Estuve al tanto del espectáculo del hace dos días, fue todo un éxito, pero creo que será necesario que repasemos ciertas rutinas. – su mirada se dirigió a Arlequín. —Tu acto es bueno, pero creo que deberías innovarlo un poco.

—¿Qué de malo hay?

—No dije que fuese malo.

—Quieres que lo cambie, ¿Algo malo será? – Naruto podía parecer un bobo, pero no lo era en absoluto.

—Es sólo que en el último año has presentado lo mismo. En la última función fue diferente… - sonrió sugerente. —Jamás habías interactuado tanto con el público. – Naruto agradeció nuevamente traer puesta su máscara, pues había comprendido la indirecta del viejo Pantaleón.

—Bueno, digamos que pensé que… al ser nuestra última noche, ameritaba un poco de… cambios. – sus ojos miraron fugazmente a Hinata, quien por cierto, estaba atenta a la conversación.

—Ya lo creo. – Jiraiya rio ligeramente. —Pues bien, lo mismo va para ustedes. El cambio de rutina de Arlequín fue un éxito, a las personas les encantó y creo que todos necesitarían una trasformación.

—Lo entiendo y me agrada. – expresó Gai, emocionado. —Lee y yo estaremos ansiosos por mostrarle al público nuestro nuevo acto, los dejará sorprendidos.

—¡Sí, Gai-sensei! – Lee coreó igualmente ansioso.

—Debo admitir que quizá me he vuelto perezosa. – agregó Tenten reflexionando. —A decir verdad ya había pensado en algo nuevo.

—¿Tú que dices Shino? – Jiraiya se volteó a su espalda, en donde estaba él.

—Me parece bien, creo que puedo cambiar un poco la rutina. Además, estamos cerca de regresar a la capital, sería un toque fresco para los mismo espectadores de hace un año.

—¡Así me gusta! – el de pelo blanco sonrió complacido. —¡Arlequín, manos a la obra! – se carcajeó.

—Claro. – el chico no quería hablar de más y ser descubierto. Puesto que ahora, no podía dejar de ver a Hinata. Quien, para ser precisos, acababa de convertirse en su nueva inspiración.

—Ah y dado que tenemos el tiempo sobre nuestros hombros quiero las nuevas rutinas para la tarde.

—¡¿Ah?! – los artistas protestaron.

—Nada de lloriqueos… - volvió a sonreía casi con inocencia.

—Pantaleón, se ve que has olvidado lo verdaderamente difícil que es preparar un acto que funcione. – reclamó Tenten mientras le mostraba una navaja entre sus dedos.

—Por favor, en mis tiempos era capaz de ejecutar tres rutinas diferentes en la misma función. – dijo mientras movía la mano en un muñequeo sugerente. —¿Será que las nuevas generaciones carecen de motivación?

—¡Jamás! – recitó Lee eufórico. —¡Tenemos la juventud de nuestro lado y nuestra imaginación, con eso somos capaces de llenar a las nubes!

—¡Así se habla Lee! –Gai alzó ambos pulgares lleno de entusiasmo. —¡La flama de nuestra incandescente y preciada juventud nos proveerá de inspiración!

—¡Ese es el espíritu muchachos! ¿Ven? Gai y Lee son bastante capaces de hacer algo tan mínimo como una nueva rutina. ¿Ustedes no tienen la valía para hacerlo?

—¡Esta bien, no nos dejas más opción! – Arlequín coreó mientras alzaba ambas manos al aire, imitando a los tipos de leotardos verdes. —¡Vengan conmigo chicos, haremos el mejor acto de todos! – y repentinamente tomó a Hinata de la mano para halarla a su cuerpo. —¡Ven Hinata, será grandioso! – ella, como resultado de tan apresurado agarre se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, como un farolito rojo y se desató un ligera risa particular entre los presentes.

Udon, Moegi y Konohamaru que llegaba sacudiéndose el agua del cabello se acercaron al llamado del pierrot principal.

—¿Qué está pasando, jefe? – preguntó el pelinegro interesado.

—Crearemos una nueva rutina y será maravillosa. – elogió y los niños sonrieron complacidos.

—¡Genial! – dijo Udon.

—¿Nos enseñarás un truco nuevo, jefe? – preguntó Moegi a lo que Naruto sonrió debajo de la máscara.

—Por supuesto… ¿Nos ayudarás, verdad Hinata?

—Pe-Pero… Jiraiya-san, ¿No necesitará ayuda con… las cuentas? – dijo cohibida por la cercanía con la anatomía del muchacho.

—Ah, cierto, venía a decirte eso… Pero qué más da, no te preocupes jovencita, ve y diviértete.

—¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo! –Naruto prácticamente arrastró a Hinata, quien por cierto no opuso resistencia mientras los otros payasos le seguían encantados.

—Arlequín se ve contento. – comentó Lee, muy observador.

—Arlequín siempre está contento, es un payaso. – puntualizó Tenten.

—No. – Jiraiya tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, una que quizá podría acercarse al orgullo. —Arlequín es un pierrot, pero este día en especial se ha mostrado muy cooperador. Tal parece… que ha conseguido a su colombina.

—¿Qué tanto murmuras, Pantaleón pervertido? – acusó la chica de las navajas mientras se le acercaba.

—Digo que… Arlequín está entusiasmado y eso mismo deberían hacer ustedes.

—Bah, tendrás mi nuevo acto al atardecer. – Tenten se fue y Lee junto a Gai en la misma dirección. Shino se quedó solo y suspiró.

—Bueno, había pensado en un nuevo número ya, pero requerirá de Kiba y sus animales. – caminó en la misma dirección a la cual había partido el muchacho.

—¿Vas a desaparecer al tigre? – Shino se encogió de hombros al escuchar a Jiraiya. —Por qué sería esplendido.

—Eso intentaré. – el joven domador de insectos se fue donde Kiba para intentar domar algo mayor a una pulga.

…

Los corceles no se habían detenido en todo el transcurso salvo para tomar agua y comer un poco. El viaje había sido más rápido de lo normal y estaba justificado. Hiashi no durmió y sólo comió y bebió lo mínimo dado el nerviosismo que sentía. Para cuando visualizaron la ciudad su corazón se aceleró repentinamente lleno de temor. Se dijo a sí mismo que mantuviera al compostura, pero cuando llegaron a su casa y la imagen de media mansión desaparecida, junto a algunos sirvientes que iban y venían en compañía de algunos agentes de policía intentando sacar lo que fuese de la casa, ya fueran muebles, cadáveres o materiales varios, le desconsoló profundamente.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. – bisbisó acongojado y Hanabi, quien no había dicho más de lo necesario asomó una mirada llena de terror.

—Padre, la mansión esta… destruida. – era evidente, pero el adulto no habría tenido el valor de admitir tan abiertamente ese hecho.

—Lord Hiashi, ¡Lord Hiashi! – la servidumbre se acercó en un mar de lágrimas tan sólo asomarse por la puerta. Algunas mujeres se arremolinaron a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos, los hombres simplemente temblaban de pies a cabeza al no saber cómo reaccionaría su patrón.

—¿Qué pasó? – pronunció a duras penas, puesto que sentía un nudo espeso en su garganta.

—Mi señor. – se acercó entonces el encargado de los establos y amigo de mucho tiempo de su familia. El hombre, quien por cierto sujetaba temeroso su sombrero entre sus ennegrecidas manos debido a levantar escombros y cenizas, se acercó temeroso mientras se inclinaba con respeto.

—Sartes. – el patriarca le tomó de un hombro, él también temblaba. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo están Neji y Hinata? – pero la mirada miserable del hombre lo hizo temer lo peor. —Responde por favor, ¿Cómo está mi hija y sobrino?

—Mi señor. – el hombre no encontraba la fuerza para verlo de frente, eso hizo temer aún más al Hyuga. —La señorita Hinata desapareció, creemos que ha sido secuestrada. – Hanabi comenzó a llorar con tanto estoicismo que incluso su padre se sorprendió, mas intentó hacerle frente a viejo Sartes, quien no terminaba de soltar información. —En cuanto a su sobrino… el amo Neji… - el suspenso carcomió el cuerpo de Hiashi, quien soltó el hombro de su trabajador y se desplomó de rodillas frente a él.

—¡Padre! – Hanabi fue a auxiliarlo y el hombre con quien hablaba se agachó para sostenerlo igualmente.

—Lord Hiashi, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Quién hizo esto? – pronunció con una carga insuperable de ira y tristeza combinada. —¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

—No lo sabemos con certeza. – esta vez fue otro empleado, quien se atrevió a alzar la voz cuando Sartes no pudo. —Pero tenía en su poder explosivos y armas de fuego. – el capataz del establo le miró con reproche, pero aún así el joven continuo. —Algunos testigos vieron… vieron a un pierrot en la escena. – y esto fue como una detonación al rojo vivo para el Hyuga, quien se levantó desde el suelo hasta elevarse peligrosamente.

—¿Un pierrot? – pensó inevitablemente en aquel muchacho que ya anteriormente se había topado con su hija. —¡¿Un pierrot?!

—Mi señor. – Sartes intentó apaciguarle nuevamente. —La policía está investigando el crimen, no nos hemos querido apresurar… ellos sabrán como está la situación, imagino.

—¿La policía? – intentó tranquilizarse mas no lo consiguió. —¡Arath! – se dirigió a su chofer quien por cierto estaba bajando el equipaje.

—¿Si, señor?

—Llévame a la estación de policía, tengo que hablar con el inspector.

—Sí, amo. – se apresuró a subir al carruaje.

—¡Padre, espera, padre! – Hanabi lo sostuvo de la ropa. —No me dejes…

—Quédate aquí, hija. Sartes cuidará de ti y las sirvientas. Tengo un asunto que atender… - su no fuese porque parecía echar humo desde sus narices u oídos, Hanabi no hubiese desistido. Pero lo hizo, soltó a su padre y éste se embarcó hacia la estación.

El trascurso a la estación de policías fue rápido y las personas, quienes reconocían el carro de Hiashi se acercaban curiosas a una distancia prudente. Cuando el patriarca Hyuga entró por la puerta de la estación, hecho una fiera y repleto de estrés, el agente quien lo recibió le pidió amablemente que mantuviera la compostura.

—Quiero hablar con el jefe. – demandó tembloroso, no sabía si por la ira o el miedo.

—Señor Hyuga, siéntese un momento, ahora el jefe está ocupado en una junta con otros elementos, pero…

—¡Quiero hablar con él ahora! –masculló agresivo a lo que el policía frunció el ceño.

—Siéntese, por favor. – repitió malhumorado el oficial. —Yo le llamaré, pero no es necesario que grite. – alguien no estaba teniendo un buen día.

—Apresúrese. –volvió a gruñir.

En menos de un minuto el jefe de policía entró al sitio y le pidió que le acompañase a su oficina. Una vez ahí, se sentaron para platicar.

—Lord Hyuga, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sé perfectamente por qué está aquí…

—Jefe, necesito saber, ¿Qué tan rápido puede encontrar a Hinata? – fue directo al grano, algo muy característico.

—No puedo darle una fecha aproximada, Lord Hyuga. La investigación se está llevando a cabo. Casi no hay pistas muy sólidas y los testigos tienen versiones distintas.

—Un pierrot secuestró a mi hija. – informó a lo que el jefe de policía no pareció hacerle tal caso.

—Sí, escuchamos el testimonio, pero algunos otros dicen que era un sujeto diferente… al no tener la certeza…

—¡Investíguelo y busque al maldito pierrot que la secuestró!

—Está bien. – suspiró. —¿Sabe cómo se veía? – tomó un trozo de papel para apuntar.

—Bueno… no pude verlo bien la primera vez, pero tenía una máscara blanca con líneas rojas y negras. – eso pareció decepcionar al jefe de policía.

—¿Sólo eso?

—¿Qué pasa, es insuficiente?

—Un poco. Escuche, Lord Hyuga, el asunto es que… necesitamos investigar más. El incidente es más siniestro que sólo un secuestro, la cantidad de muertos y heridos es preocupante, refiriéndome claro al número de habitantes de la casa, además del hecho de que usaron explosivos para volar la estructura de la mansión. Sin contar con la desaparición de algunos documentos…

—¡Quiero que encuentren a mi hija! – gritó descontrolado.

—Lo haremos, no se preocupe. Un equipo especial está investigando sobre el paradero de su hija y tomaremos en cuenta la descripción del pierrot que mencionó. No se altere, por favor.

—¿Está bromeando? Mi hija está allá afuera en las manos de un psicópata, ¿Cómo puede pedirme eso?

—Discúlpeme, pero es lo único que puedo decirle. Comprendo su desesperación pero…

—No, no lo hace. – pero Hiashi decidió calmarse en vez de alterarse más. Dejó salir un gran suspiro e intentó relajar sus hombros. —Necesito descansar… - se levantó lentamente. —Por favor, jefe. Encuentre a mi hija.

—Lo haremos, Lord Hyuga. Déjelo en nuestras manos. – el hombre no dijo nada al respecto, asintió respetuosamente y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez fuera el chofer le esperaba algo impaciente y temeroso. Se acercó a su jefe y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Está bien, señor? – no había más que pudiera decir para consolarlo. El burgués asintió lentamente e intentó respirar tranquilamente.

—Necesito un trago.

—Lo llevaré por uno, venga, no es muy lejos.

Así lo hicieron y ya en el bar, el cual era por decir un poco lujoso, Hiashi se sentó hasta el frente y pidió un vaso de whiskey. Su chofer se sentó a su lado y él pidió una cerveza. Nadie preguntó nada al respecto, puesto que conocían la noticia desde hacía rato, pero era evidente que el hombre noble padecía de un golpe más que sólo social y psicológico.

El cantinero les entregó sus pedidos. Era una hora temprana y no había tantas personas ahí, quizá sólo unos cuatro además de ellos. Durante el tiempo que el licor duró en el vaso de Hiashi nadie dijo ni pío, hasta que de la nada, encontró otro cliente y eso pareció aligerar el ambiente.

Entrase un hombre, joven, con una capa negra y sombrero del mismo color, botas ligeramente llenas de fango, pantalón aparentemente de un color oscuro, pues no eran muy capaces de distinguirlo y algo que parecía ser una especia de chaleco. En realidad, iba bien vestido para asistir a una cantina de forma casual. Se sentó a un lado de Hiashi y pidió al dueño le trajera algo de comer.

El hombre enumeró las cosas que había y tras escoger un escueto guiso, pidió un vaso con agua.

—¿Agua? – Hiashi se metió en medio, quizá y el estrés junto con el alcohol le habían soltado un poco la lengua. —Tráele una cerveza, yo se la pagaré. – le pidió al cantinero y éste asintió.

—Se lo agradezco. – dijo simplemente el muchacho, con una voz profunda para su supuesta edad.

—Sí, de nada. –murmuró Hiashi y se sirvió un poco más de licor en su vaso vacío.

—¿Lo ha reconocido también, señor? – preguntó su chofer a lo que le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Quién es? – cuestionó en el mismo tono bajo.

—A pesar de que el sombrero estorba un poco, su rostro no me engaña. – el conductor dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza. —Se trata del Capitán Negro.

—¿El Capitán Negro? – Hiashi se apegó un poco a su trabajador, intentando reconocer el hombre. —¿Hablas del militar?

—Sí. – le dio una ojeada discreta. —Dicen que era un joven muy sobresaliente en la milicia. Participó en varias hazañas de las cuales todas resultados exitosas. Con sus pocos años en el servicio militar, se volvió un bólido… una estrella entre ellos. Por eso ascendió tan rápido hasta el rango de capitán.

—¿Y qué hace un hombre como él por aquí?

—No lo sé. Dicen que después de un cruel accidente se retiró indefinidamente del servicio… - su empleado estaba muy bien informado, pero no cuestionaría su sabiduría, si ese hombre de ahí era tan hábil como le decía, entonces…

—Disculpe. – Hiashi soltó la primera palabra, el muchacho ya comía lentamente y le miró de soslayo, esperando a que continuara. —No quisiera sonar imprudente… - pidió que los tragos que se había tomado no entorpecieran su léxico, dada su baja resistencia al alcohol. —Es usted el hombre al que llaman el Capitán Negro, ¿No es así? – no lo dijo demasiado fuerte como para no llamar la atención. El joven simplemente continuó comiendo, como si nunca le hubiese hablando. Eso molestó a Hiashi. —¿No lo es acaso? Me refiero… al prodigio recientemente nombrado, ¿No es usted el capitán…?

—No diga mi nombre por favor. – finalmente habló y Hiashi supo que sí le estaba prestando atención. —¿Qué quiere de mí un hombre sumido en sus penas? – miró rápidamente la botella hasta la mitad de whiskey, pero Hiashi no quiso entrar en detalles.

—¿Entonces lo es? – el joven asintió con la cabeza, confirmándolo. —Quiero pedirle algo. – espero a ver si decía algo, pero al no hacerlo continuó. —Por favor… - el cuerpo del Hyuga se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el militar. —Si lo que dicen de ti es cierto tendré esperanza. – el capitán no dejaba de comer, pero no por eso no le escuchaba. —Escuche, han secuestrado a mi hija… - apretó los puños. —Un psicópata quien no sólo se la ha llevado, sino ha hecho estragos en mi casa, hirió a mi gente y destruyó mi propiedad. Ayúdame a encontrarla. – pidió finalmente, pero en respuesta un rostro estoico y lleno de silencio lo recibió. El militar comenzó a tocar la cerveza con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento. – dijo al terminarla. —Pero ahora mismo tengo algo que hacer. – se llevó la mano a su pantalón y dejó el pago exacto. —Que tenga un buen día.

—¡Es que no lo entiende! – Hiashi se levantó haciendo un ruido sordo cuando el mueble sobre el que estaba sentado caía estrepitosamente. —¡La vida de mi hija está en riesgo! Las autoridades no han hecho nada por apresurarse… no sé lo que puedan estarle haciendo en este momento, por favor, alguien tiene que ayudarme…

—No es nada personal, Lord Hyuga. – Hiashi se sorprendió al notar que lo reconocía. —Pero estoy ocupado.- avanzó hasta la entrada y abrir la puerta, entonces Hiashi se acercó un poco más.

—Le pagaré, será una buena paga. – quizá era el alcohol o sus sentimientos encontrados, pero en este momento se sentía desesperado.

—No me interesa el dinero. – el soldado estaba a punto de salir cuando le tomó del hombro, causando una incómoda atmosfera entre los dos. —Suélteme. – ordenó, ya molesto.

—Por favor. – repitió el hombre, apretando sus dedos en torno a su hombro izquierdo.

—Lord Hyuga, suélteme. – pidió educado, mas dentro de sus palabras se reflejaba su mal humor.

—De acuerdo. – derrotado Hiashi decidió no hacer más el ridículo. —No me queda más opción. – apretó la mandíbula. —Tendré que buscarla yo mismo.

—Mi lord. – su chofer se acercó nervioso. —¿Por qué no mejor confiar en la policía?

—¿Crees que ellos lo harán? Seguramente para cuando inicien la búsqueda Hinata ya esté muerte. Ese maldito pierrot me las pagará, todo su circo. Ha sido un acto de terrorismo…

—Pero, no puede pensar en que…

—¿Pierrot? – la voz del capitán sobresalió en su dialogo. —¿Un pierrot ha secuestrado a su hija?

—Sí, él lo ha hecho.

—¿No sabrá por casualidad su nombre? – su voz se había puesto un poco más gruesa y cautelosa, al igual que sus ojos reflejaban astucia, como un zorro.

—Arlequín. – interrumpió Arath, el chofer. —He leído su nombre en un panfleto, se llama Arlequín, acabo de recordarlo. – Hiashi sonrió un poco y su vista se tornó al capitán de la milicia.

—Arlequín. – el hombre de capa casi saboreó cada sílaba. Había una especia de aversión en la forma que lo pronunciaba. —Interesante. – se giró hasta toparse nuevamente con Hiashi. —Está bien. – le extendió la mano derecha y el patriarca de la familia Hyuga tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿Lo hará?

—Sí. – dijo a la par que se estrechaban las manos. —Encontraré a su hija, si eso me lleva directo al pierrot. – apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, una llena de satisfacción.

—Capitán, ¿Usted lo conoce? – interrogó curioso el chofer.

—Sí, ese pierrot y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… - entonces, casi por arte de magia, una fuerte corriente de aire entró por el umbral de la puerta, sacudiendo el cabello y la ropa de los presentes. La capa de onduló recibiendo el clamor del aire, mientras que en medio de aquello se evidenciaba algo más que sólo estoicismo.

La manga vacía de la camisa del Capitán Negro bailó serena en su lado izquierdo. Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron sorprendidos. Los motivos podían ser diferentes, pero Hiashi terminó por convencerse, ese pierrot era más peligroso de lo que pudo imaginar.

…

— _¿Lo has leído? El papel, ¿Lo has leído?_

— _Sí._

— _Lo que estaba escrito ahí, ¿Te lo has memorizado?_

— _Sí, el papel decía…_

— _No, mi pequeña, no lo digas._

— _Pero… ¿Por qué lloras?_

— _Porque ahora… tú también deberás guardar el secreto…_

 **Continuará…**

 **Secreto y más secretos. Hinata se adapta a la vida en el circo y ahora parece ser que alguien más está sobre ellos. Los misterior se resolverán más adelante y por ahora, a descansar.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Isabella

**Lamento mucho, mucho todo este tiempo de espera y en verdad no quiero aburrirlos con todos las cosas me han sucedido, lo que sí espero es complacerlos con este nuevo capítulo. Ahora intentaré dedicarle más tiempo a Pierrot, buscaré la manera de que todo siga un curso ameno para ustedes. Muchas gracias por esperar tanto así que a leer:**

* * *

 **-6-**

 **Isabella.**

* * *

— _Yo también cometí ese error…_

— _¿Cuál error?_

— _El creer que podía juzgarle a la ligera…_

…

—Dios mío, ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? – sintió una sacudida en su hombro, una amable por cierto y junto a ella, la voz preocupada de su padre. La niña parpadeó desorientada, no sabía qué estaba pasando, veía luces blancas, personas vestidas de blanco y azul, ruido en la lejanía y sentía, sobre todo, demasiado dolor en el pecho cuando quería respirar.

—Padre… - musitó sin aliento. —Me duele mucho…

—Lo sé, lo sé. – Hiashi tenía el ceño fuertemente apretado y entonces lo vio limpiarse la cara, él lloraba y para Hinata lucía como el espectáculo más raro del mundo, mas siendo su dolor físico tan intenso no pudo decir nada, sólo hacer. Arrastró un pequeña manita hasta el rostro de su padre y a pesar de que el dolor se intensificaba, haciéndola llorar, logró llegar donde él. Hiashi apretó su mano contra su mejilla, el tamaño de sus dedos a comparación de los de Hinata era notoria pero al mismo tiempo significativa.

—No llores… padre… todo… estará bien. – murmuró, se sentía de pronto muy casada.

—Retroceda un poco señor Hyuga. – habló una enfermera. —Vamos a dormirla para corregir su hombro.

—¿Ella estará bien? – preguntó asustado.

—Sí, sólo se zafó un poco, pero podremos arreglarlo, retroceda.

—Está bien… se lo dejo en sus manos. – el hombre se levantó de al lado de su camilla y emergió fuera del consultorio, allí, en un pasillo se encontraba su hermano y sobrino, quienes al verlo salir acudieron preocupados hasta él.

—Hiashi, ¿Cómo está Hinata? – preguntó Hizashi asustado, Neji estaba sentado pero se veía pálido.

—Estará bien. – suspiró agotado mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sus lágrimas. —Se le han roto algunas costillas y se dislocó un hombro… - su cara de angustia cambió rápidamente a una de odio. —Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito payaso… - apretó sus nudillos hasta que estos quedaran blancos, Neji le dedicó una mirada cargada de angustia.

—Hiashi, cálmate. – su hermano lo tomó de los hombros. —Esto no ha sido culpa de nadie, ¿Entiendes? Fue un accidente. Hinata reaccionó así es todo…

—¡Voy a demandarlos! ¡No se puede quedar así! – bramó furioso.

—¡Hiashi, contrólate! – Hizashi lo sacudió, el barullo del hospital se detuvo al verlos pelear, las miradas se dirigieron a ellos inevitablemente. —Estamos haciendo una escena, relájate quieres. – lo soltó y se fue a sentar.

—Ella no tendría por qué pasar esto. – sentenció un poco más calmado mientras se sentaba e intentaba mermar sus ansias.

—Fue un accidente, Hiashi, ¿Tanto te cuenta entenderlo?

—Pero ese payaso…

—Era sólo un niño; que por cierto está vivo gracias a tu hija, ¿No te sientes orgulloso de ella?

—Está ileso y mi niña casi muere, es injusto… - volvió a bufar.

—Sé que te sientes frustrado, pero debes entender que no es culpa de ese pequeño pierrot. Puedo asegurarte que está tan asustado como tú ahora.

—¡No estoy asustado!

—¿Ah no? – le dijo desafiante.

—Disculpen. – una tercera voz adulta los llamo, se acercó a ellos un hombre unos años mayor. Se le veía envestido en ropas humildes, cargando entre sus manos una boina la cual arrugaba nervioso, así como parecía estar envejecido prematuramente. —¿Es usted el padre de la niña que…?

—¿Quién es usted? – Hiashi demandó de forma agresiva.

—Soy Jiraiya, el dueño del circo de los Hermanos Remolino, he venido a saber cómo se encuentra su hija.

—¿El dueño del circo? – Pareció haber fuego en los ojos de Hiashi, pero su hermano se alzó antes que él.

—Es un placer señor. – le saludó primero. —Ahora mi hermano está muy estresado, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Quiero expedir mi agradecimiento y… disculparme por los inconvenientes. – mencionó apenado. —Lamento mucho los daños a su hija, fue un accidente, pero aun así me siento culpable.

—Es usted un irresponsable. – abogó Hiashi entonces, harto de la pasividad de su hermano. —¿Cómo puede exponer a un niño a algo así? Si mi hija no hubiera… ¿Qué no se da cuenta que ese tipo de cosas pueden causarle daños a muchas personas? ¡Alguien pudo haber muerto hoy! – gritó entonces. Jiraiya asintió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Estoy al tanto señor, le pido disculpas.

—Eso no basta, mi hija tiene cuatro costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado, tardará en recuperarse. – informó indignado.

—En verdad lo lamento. Tome. –extendió una pequeña bolsa con dinero dentro. —Tal vez no sea mucho, pero quiero ayudarle a pagar los gastos médicos de la niña. – Hiashi observó el acto tan desinteresado del hombro y cuando estuvo a punto de rechazarlo su hermano lo tomó por él.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor. Sus intenciones son bienvenidas. Como lo dije, perdone a mi hermano, está asustado por el estado de su hija.

—De nuevo me disculpo. –Jiraiya extendió una mano hasta Hiashi. —Tendrá mi gratitud siempre, si hay algo que pueda hacer para regresarle el favor puede buscarme.

—Lo dudo. – gruñó Hiashi pero aun así extendió su mano para estrecharla con Jiraiya. —Ahora váyase de aquí antes de que presente cargos. – su actitud sorprendió tanto a su hermano como al cirquero, pero pese a su mala educación el hombre cano decidió que mejor salir de ahí y dejarlo por la paz.

—De nuevo lamento los problemas ocasionados, con permiso. – y tal como había llegado Jiraiya se esfumó de escena.

—Hiashi, fuiste muy grosero con ese hombre.

—Nada bueno puede provenir de esa prole. –comentó ofendido. —Por su culpa mi hija está herida.

—Sus intenciones eran buenas.

—No me importa. – volvió a sentarse. —Sólo me importa Hinata… Ah, su madre morirá de angustia cuando llegue a casa.

—Descuida, le explicaremos todo. – reconfortó Hizashi.

—Por eso te dije que era mala idea ir…

—Los accidentes pasan. – Hizashi palmó su espalda. —Ella se recuperará y superaremos este incidente, ya lo verás. – le sonrió amistoso. —Despreocúpate.

Pero la preocupación nunca abandonó por completo la visión de Hiashi y conforme avanzaron los años se incrementó de forma estrepitosa.

—¡Hizashi! – se arrodilló para tomar su cabeza entre sus dedos y regazo. —Hermano, por favor, respóndeme… -sus ojos viraron hacia Hinata, la niña estaba en el suelo, inclinada y sentada abrazándose sus rodillas, mientras escondía su rostro para llorar libremente. —¿Hinata? –el horror se disparó aún más, iba a levantarse para tomar a su hija pero la voz débil de su hermano lo paralizó.

—Hiashi. – pronunció con dificultad, el patriarca de los Hyugas le miró preocupado, tenía la ropa empapada en sangre, el cabello enmarañado y al menos cuatro orificios productos de un arma que en ese momento no supo identificar, pues estaba muy oscuro.

—Resiste, ten fe, todo estará bien… - su voz emergió casi dolorosamente, como si fuese él quien estuviera muriendo y no su hermano menor.

—Ellos… la desean… - pronunció atareado. —Harán lo posible… por tener a Hinata… - eso simplemente lo dejó sin aliento. ¿A su hija? ¿Cómo es que alguien tenía en mente poseer a su hija? ¡Era una niña!

—¿Quiénes? – soltó más pálido que un fantasma.

—Los… prioritarios… Hinata sabe… no dejes… que ellos la tengan.

—¿Qué, qué sabe? – ansió conocer, Hizashi se llevó las manos a las heridas que tenía en el abdomen y las sostuvo para después toser, eso fue suficiente incipiente para que Hiashi abandonase su curiosidad y regresara a la angustia. —Hermano…

—Quita esa cara… - Hizashi exclamó casi como si estuviera burlándose de él. —Se te… arrugará el rostro… - sus ojos amenazaron con cerrarse. —Hiashi… - de pronto vomitó un poco de sangre su gemelo terminó empapado, pero no se apartó. —Cuida mucho a Neji…

—Lo haré. Es una promesa. –balbuceó, entonces empezó a llorar. Hizashi sonrió y de pronto, tal y como si fuese una brizna de viento, su vida se esfumó de sus pulmones. Expiró. —¡Hizashi! – el hombre lo sacudió temeroso. —¡Hizashi, no! – volvió a inclinarse para llorar y gritar temeros. —¡No, por favor, no!

Hinata miraba a su padre en pánico total. Su mirada, aunque dirigida, en realidad no era capaz de mirar nada más. Las palabras de aquel sujeto iban y venían en su mente; y tal como su tío lo había exclamado antes de morir, ella no podría olvidar aquellas palabras. Nunca, aunque lo intensase conscientemente.

Su padre se dirigió a ella, todavía ensangrentado y mientras la tomaba en brazos, quien sólo se dejó hacer, vio a lo lejos la llegada de los policías, Hiashi la escondió en el auto para después regresar a la escena, se encontró entonces frente a un par de ojos acusadores, puesto que tal y como Neji lo veía, la sangre de su padre estaba en la ropa de su tío y ahora él era huérfano.

—Neji, hijo… - Hiashi se acercó con pena, reteniendo sus lágrimas.

—¡No se me acerque! – gritó y su voz retumbó en las paredes de aquel escabroso callejón. —¡Usted tiene la culpa! ¡La quería a ella, no a mi padre! ¡Los odio! – vociferó Neji para correr en la oscuridad. Hiashi lo vio correr y no hizo nada para detenerlo. De nuevo, las cosas se le iban de las manos.

De nuevo no había hecho nada y sus seres queridos lo habían pagado.

…

Hiashi abrió los ojos momentáneamente mientras miraba el cielo nublado de aquella tarde. Se estaba recuperando de una fuerte resaca y no tenía mucha idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Estaba en su oficina, sentado frente a un escritorio, sosteniendo su chequera, una foto de su esposa y al lado una botella de vino vacía. Miró un segundo todo a su alrededor y sintió nauseas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dormido tanto? Se levantó con dificultad y caminó tambaleante, aun quizá ebrio, hasta la puerta.

Ni siquiera pudo llegar el portal se abrió dando paso a los ojos desolados de su hija menor. Hiashi frunció el ceño y parpadeó, Hanabi estaba borrosa, pero era cuestión de enfocar la vista.

—Padre… - ella pretendía acercársele pero tenía miedo, miedo que le rechazara o dijera algo doliente.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¿Cómo está Neji? – Hanabi frunció el ceño. —Tuve un sueño muy extraño… ellos corrían peligro y… - se sostuvo la cabeza sofocado. —Ah, me duele la cabeza.

—Padre. – Hanabi intensificó su penar. —No fue un sueño. Mi hermana y el primo Neji…

—Oh. – Hiashi bajó el rostro y entonces abrió los ojos. —Ven, abrázame. –pidió clemente y su hija, finalmente pudo acercarse para fundirse con él mientras eran tragados por la oscuridad.

…

Hinata parpadeó un poco al ver la carpa en donde practicaban los payasos. Naruto se apresuró a subir a un monociclo y andar alrededor de ella, con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara. Los otros chicos tomaban sus mejores atavíos y se los lanzaban entre ellos, en un mar de risas naturales.

—¿Qué te parece? – dijo Naruto, mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Creo que…

—¿Es el mejor sitio que ha visto en su vida, princesa? – convino Konohamaru, contento.

—Está un poco desordenado. – admitió la chica, para sorpresa de los pierrots.

—Ah, bueno. – Moegi sonrió apenada. —Es lo que siempre les digo, pero nunca me hacen caso.

—¡El orden está sobreestimado! – dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras tomaba del cuello a su otro compañero, Udon.

—No te fijes en esas cosas. – opinó Naruto, mientras se rascaba los cabellos. —Mejor dime, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?- sí, nada mejor que enfocarse en el trabajo. Hinata se encogió de hombros y eso simplemente disparó las ideas del pierrot mayor.

—¿Sabes hacer algo? – preguntó Konohamaru, mientras le pasaba dos bastones los cuales Hinata tomó con dificultad.

—No… lo siento. – se sonrojó apenada.

—¿Malabares, saltar aros, andar por la cuerda floja? – enumeró Udon mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

—No. – Hinata bajó la cabeza.

—Domar fieras, montar a caballo, hacer magia… - continuó Moegi y Hinata negó con su cabeza.

—¡No sabes nada! – espetó decepcionado el pelinegro y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Arlequín. —¡Oye! – se quejó.

—Dejen de atosigarla. – Naruto bajó del monociclo y se le acercó rápidamente, casi violando su espacio vital y ocasionando tensión en la chica. —Seguramente hay algo que podamos hacer. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sus pupilos lo imitaron.

—¿Qué tal bailar? – dijo la niña, casi con despiste. Hinata se sonrojó ante esto y no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

—¿Bailar? – Hinata entrelazó sus dedos, nerviosa.

—¿Te gusta bailar? - Naruto prestó atención a todos sus gestos. A pesar que llevaba una máscara su visión era demasiada aguda.

—Bueno, yo… fue hace… la verdad… - balbuceó con premura y la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto creció aún más.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. – sin que ella pudiera protestar tomó sus manos y las entrelazó, Hinata no podía estar más colorada y una risa general se desató entre los payasos. —Udon, pon la música.

—¡Sí, jefe! – se apresuró a echar andar un viejo tocadiscos y tras poner la aguja en su lugar una melodía alegre y en forma de balada resonó. Naruto haló a Hinata inesperadamente y comenzó a balancearse. Hinata se puso rígida y era casi arrastrada por el chico, dejándole soltar una risa.

—No tengas pena, muévete conmigo.

—Na-Naruto-san, no creo que… - era demasiado bochornoso para ella, jamás había bailado con un chico, menos en estas condiciones, sintió que su ropa le estorbaba y que sus pies iban en el lado opuesto, temía pisar a Naruto y que este se disgustara.

—¿Qué tal una vuelta? – Naruto giró en 180° y Hinata se movió a su ritmo, haciendo un hermoso giro perfecto. Cerró los ojos ante aquello y perdió el equilibrio, más Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la enderezó rápidamente.

Ella cayó en su pecho y sintió el vaivén de sus músculos mientras los ojos de la máscara se ubicaban sobre ella. No hubo palabras entre los dos, tan solo una melodía que iba y venía. Por un momento fue capaz de ver a través de la cerámica y encontrarse con aquel par de ojos celestes tan resplandecientes.

—Barcarolle es una buena opera. – comentó quedito Arlequín mientras iniciaba a mecerse otra vez. A diferencia de la primera vez Hinata fue capaz de seguirlo sin chistar. Hipnotizada por aquella mascarada mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero vibraba en anticipación, Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en medio de las notas danzantes de aquella melodía, ella se apresuró, una vez tocado el suelo, a tomarlo de un hombro y mano, Naruto hizo lo propio, como si fuera un bailador innato y colocó sus dedos sobre su cintura para entrelazarse por los dedos de la misma forma que ella.

Entonces, cuando la voz de la soprano resonaba en compañía de su contralto y mezzosoprano, los dos movían sus pies en un compás de tres cuartos, mientras parecía que todo alrededor había desaparecido por completo y sólo existieran ellos. Hinata se sonrojó un poco más y giró nuevamente mientras Naruto la recibía con caballerosidad. Casi de puntillas y con una gracia digna de una bailarina de ballet, Hinata se aferró a la tierra mientras sus músculos danzaban con alevosía para bien de Naruto.

No fue hasta que lo escuchó reír muy bajito que regresó a la realidad y tras un cambio inesperado de eventos ella también rio. Ambos jóvenes continuaron avanzando en la pequeña extensión de la carpa, mientras los ayudantes de Naruto se arrebolaban por aquella demostración tan grácil de delicadeza y lindura, pues, para ser precisos, no esperaban que Arlequín fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Si bien era un buen danzarín, jamás lo habían visto en conjunto y eso se acababa de convertir en algo digno de recordar.

El momento final de la pieza se marcó con las notas más sensibles emitidas por las cantantes y lentamente, junto con el pequeño coro y sonidos acompañantes, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron para inclinarse un poco y agradecerse mutuamente por la danza.

Los aplausos y risas estallaron por parte de los niños y mientras Hinata se agachaba presa de la vergüenza, Naruto sonreía espléndidamente debajo de su máscara.

—¡Estuvo grandioso jefe! – elogió Konohamaru. —Hinata-chan pude bailar, definitivamente puede.

—Seguro no es la primera vez. – comentó Naruto, mirándola de soslayo.

—Bu-Bueno… - Hinata tomó su blusa entre sus dedos y los apretó ligeramente. —Es la primera vez que bailo… con alguien.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. – expresó Moegi. —¿Cree que podamos implementar eso en nuestro acto, jefe?

—Por supuesto. – Naruto volvía a sonar con aquella voz tan llena de energía, como siempre. —¿Tú que dices, Hinata?

—Espera… ¿Habla de estar frente a un público? – ella retrocedió. —¿Bailar frente a otras personas?

—¡Pues claro! – Konohamaru saltó un poco mientras se emocionaba aún más. —Será un toque de finura en nuestro acto de comedia.

—N-No, yo no puedo… - Entonces retrocedió tanto hasta toparse con una pared de ornamentos y vestuario. —Jamás he bailado frente a otros… Me da pánico.

—¿Pánico escénico? – Udon sugirió.

—Sí, eso. – Hinata miró a Arlequín con el ceño fruncido. —Lo siento, no creo que deban considerarme en su show señor Arlequín.

—¡Tonterías! – Naruto volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomó de las muñecas, halándola lejos de aquella pared. —Hinata, tú disfrutas de esto igual que nosotros, ¿Qué importa que otros te vean? – le hubiese gustado decir que mucho, dado que durante toda su infancia se había convertido en un despojo de los deseos de su padre a quien, por cierto, había decepcionado constantemente. Danzar junto a juglares y artistas sería un golpe duro para él, una demasiado fuerte y quizá no lograría encontrar su perdón si llegaba a enterarse.

—No creo que sea buena idea. – protestó.

—Hay muchas formas de curar el pánico escénico. – dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara. —Toma. – se la colocó sin siquiera esperar a que ella dijera lo contrario, una vez dentro de la cerámica, Hinata experimento entonces un pequeño cambio en sus emociones. —¿Así está mejor? – preguntó Naruto, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¡Bien pensado, jefe! – Konohamaru se posó a su lado. —Las máscaras siempre han sido un buen tratamiento para la actuación. Si lo que te da miedo es que te vean con la máscara no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

—Pe-Pero… - Hinata se la quitó. —Aun así, yo no tengo experiencia… no sabría qué hacer.

—Para esto estaremos nosotros. – dijo sonriendo Naruto. Esa sonrisa escondía más que buenas intenciones. —Te diremos que hacer, cuando hacerlo y cómo. Seremos tu equipo, ¿Qué me dices?

—No lo sé… - estaba a punto de retroceder hasta que Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. —¿Qué tal si sale mal?

—Entonces simplemente lo intentaremos de nuevo.

—Pero… Naruto, ¿No se supone que no debo exhibirme por lo de… tú sabes? – no fue capaz de revelarlo frente a los niños.

—Ah, eso. – Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño y después se encogió de hombros. —Con más razón debes usar una máscara.

—¿Qué? – era sorprendente la poca importancia que le daba al asunto.

—No perdamos tiempo, Hinata. – la haló precipitadamente. —Tengo un montón de ideas juntas y cuanto antes practiquemos mejor.

—Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea.

—No diga eso, señorita. – Moegi le empujó desde atrás. —Si el jefe dice que todo estará bien, es porque así será.

—Sí, confié en nosotros. – pidió Udon, también sonriendo.

—Pero… - intentó decir algo más y Naruto dio un tirón más fuerte.

—Descuida. – sus ojos volvieron encontrarse, esta vez sin ataduras. —Yo te protegeré. – prometió implícitamente y la Hyuga, sin más, simplemente asintió, embotada en el hermoso celeste de sus dos ojos.

—¡No se diga más! – profesó Konohamaru mientras corría por el resto de sus ropajes para el espectáculo.

—Manos a la obra, acabo de tener una gran idea. – Naruto extensión sus manos al cielo, sonriendo contento. —¡Esto será bueno, de veras! – y soltó una carcajada complacido mientras contagiaba a los presentes. Hinata alzó una ceja cayendo en cuenta de algo, pues cuando menos esperó Naruto volvía a colocarse su máscara y transformarse de aquel chico jovial a ese payaso tan atrevido y amistoso. Arlequín podría parecer Naruto, pero en verdad era personalidades diferentes, ¿O se equivocaba?

…

Jiraiya miró el acto de Tenten con cierta fascinación. La chica arrojó al mismo tiempo cuatro cuchillos a una ruleta que giraba al frente y por detrás, saltaba en un espacio considerado, tomaba armas colocadas estratégicamente en el campo y remataba su acto arrojando las armas a lo alto para atraparlas al final con la boca.

El viejo Pantaleón se levantó aplaudiendo, pues pese a que su viejo acto, el de una ruleta y tirar al blanco con los ojos cerrados mostraba una gran capacidad de tenacidad y habilidad, tomar las armas con la boca y sus dedos abiertos eran todavía mejor.

—Me gusta, Tenten. Le has agregado peligro y agilidad. Además de que si te vendaras los ojos al final para tomarlas con la boca sería mejor.

—Sí, lo pensé, pero dado que todavía no estoy familiarizada del todo no quise arriesgarme. – tomó sus navajas, las cuales relucían del imperioso filo a la luz del sol.

—Bueno, sin duda sería el mejor segundo de tensión que el público pagaría.

—Supongo. – se encogió de hombros. —¿Algo más?

—Sí, una cosa. – Jiraiya se acercó sugerentemente a ella. —¿Tomarás mi sugerencia para tu cambio de vestuario?

—No voy a usar esa tanga y escote, ¡Viejo pervertido! – le dio una bofetada ligera y en lugar de molestarse Pantaleón rio con más fuerza.

—Bueno, bueno, yo sólo decía. – se carcajeó mientras acariciaba su mejilla roja.

—Hmp. – la chica dio media vuelta y partió dando zancadas a su camerino.

—¡Viejo Pantaleón! – Konohamaru llegó casi inmediatamente, mostrándose feliz y dando saltitos a pesar de tener la cara llena de sudor.

—Oh, ¿Qué pasa? – su sonrisa tan sólo detonaba la perversión que adornaba su humor, mas el chico lo ignoró olímpicamente dado que lo conocía a la perfección.

—Queremos mostrarte nuestro nuevo acto.

—¿A estas horas? Han sido los que más han tardado. – se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. —Más vale que sea bueno.

—¡Lo es y mucho! – Konohamaru se giró para que Jiraiya pudiera apreciar la figura de los otros payasos que se acercaban presurosos y en medio de la carrera de los otros dos niños, ayudantes de Arlequín, la silueta de una mujer, ataviada con un hermoso vestido en blanco y amarillo, con encaje en forma de patoles amplios en una rosca, ajustado a una singular cintura juvenil, finalmente peinada con una cola de caballo elevada, ligeramente maquillada y cargando una máscara de pierrot que no había visto antes, figurándose un rostro femenino en blanco, dorado y negro, con dos líneas paralelas que atravesaban sus ojos y un rubor carmín en los labios. Usaban unos zapatos ligeramente elevados con plataforma, pero no tan altos.

Arlequín caminaba a su lado vestido de forma inconstante. No era su clásico atuendo de pierrot callejero, sino más bien traía puesto un pantalón acampanado de los muslos pero ajustado de las piernas, en blanco y negro, unos zapatos cortos, no tan lagos como solía hacerlo, con su habitual máscara en blanco y negro y una franja roja sobre la boca, ajustando su torso un hermoso saco en forma de cola de pingüino totalmente negruzco, cargando una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, traía puesto un pequeño sombrero de copa, no muy alto de terciopelo del mismo color que hacía juego con el saco, ¿De dónde carajos habían sacado esa ropa? Además de ello, un hermoso clavel rojo se hallaba en la solapa a la par que sostenía un bastón de corte fino.

Los otros pierrots, por su lado, portaban capas negras con un fondo rojo que les cubría con capuchas la cabeza, así como el maquillaje un poco más exagerado y terrorífico. Udon traía zancos, Moegi cargaba dos bastones de pino y Konohamaru un sombrero de copa pero más alto al de Naruto, quien por cierto, sacaba constantemente confeti y los esparcía por los alrededores.

Jiraiya se quedó tieso al verlos. Algo bueno se avecinaba, podía sentirlo y tras un parpadeó se apresuró a sentarse en su silla de director. Tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué les pasó a mis simpáticos payasos? – aplaudió aumentado su emoción. —¿Es usted, señorita Hyuga? ¡Qué sorpresa Arlequín, no pensé que te gustara vestir tan elegante! – soltó carcajadas sin siquiera haber empezado el acto.

—Acabamos de hacer esta rutina, por lo que no esperes perfección, sabio pervertido.

—La sorpresa que acabo de llevarme vale más, Arlequín, te lo aseguro. – tragó saliva. —Ahora bien, comiencen me come la emoción.

Los payasos se miraron entre sí y corrieron por uno par de sillas y unas sábanas que estaban a su alcance. Construyeron de forma improvisada un balcón y Hinata se posicionó detrás. Naruto le ayudó a acomodarse.

—¿Estás lista? –ella asintió. —Ya sabes que hacer. – Naruto regresó su vista a Konohamaru y él ya se encontraba instalando el gramófono para el momento final.

—Esta es una historia de amor. – dijo de pronto Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru se había situado justo al frente a Naruto y Hinata. —¡En donde un joven Arlequín se enamoró perdidamente de una princesa! – entonces se separaron dejando ver a los dos jóvenes.

Naruto no hablaba durante sus presentaciones, pero sí sobreactuaba de manera que todos entendieran sus intenciones. El joven bailó y revoloteó alrededor de Hinata como si fuera un colibrí y se recargaba repetidas veces en los respaldos de las sillas siendo la chica, lo suficientemente atrevida como para tocarle la máscara simulando una caricia amorosa. Tras estos toques, Naruto se alejaba de un salto y bailaba un poco de pasos al azar, después hacía sonar pequeñas cornetas de fondo de goma y Hinata la respondía con otras, en una conversación inverimil pero que podía interpretarse como buenos deseos entre enamorados. Entonces Naruto regresaba donde ella, le lanzaba besos con las manos y finalmente, desde su sacó, sacaba un ramillete pequeño de claveles. Hinata los tomaba tímidamente y a cambio le entregaba un pequeño pañuelo de seda.

Naruto fingía un suspiro profundo y sus máscaras se encontraban en supuestas miradas de amor.

—¡Pero entonces, cuando más enamorados estaban, un banda de villanos se encargó de separarlos! – gritó Moegi y entonces Naruto se separó cuando los tres niños se interponía entre él y Hinata.

Inmediatamente Hinata fingió que lloraba colocando una mano a la altura de sus ojos y sonando la corneta una y otra vez con un tono lastímero. Naruto, por otro lado le respondía a lo lejos mientras el trío de pequeños pierrots danzaban alrededor, Konohamaru se quitaba el sombrero de copa y lo había deslizarse por los brazos, para después lanzarlo en el aire y tomando el bastón que anteriormente había poseído Naruto, girando el sombrero en una verdadera muestra de astucia. Moegi, por su lado, lograba emitir la risa descolocada de una anciana, tomando más pinos de alrededor para hacer malabares en una muestra pura de astucia. Udon, por otro lado, hacía bailar la capa como si intentara hacer entender al público que era un tipo grande y rudo, andando de un lado a otro con los zancos, tomando el sombrero y los pinos de Moegi y Konohamaru, para posteriormente regresárselos a ellos, como si intercambiaran actos, pues mientras Udon hacía danzar los tres pinos de Moegi y la aludida continuaba riendo balanceando el sombrero de copa, Konohamaru hacía realzar su capa y bailaba como un poseso, casi en son de burla.

Naruto, por su parte sonaba más fuerte la corneta de fondo de goma y se acercaba lanzando su sombrero original al aire, aflojándose la corbata y remangando su saco, colocándose en pose de defensa, cuan boxeador. Los tres niños rodeaban al Arlequín, mientras se reían estrepitosamente y Naruto, habían como era, esquivaba supuestos golpes que intentaban darle. El show estaba siendo tan llamativo que rápidamente atrajo la atención de otros artistitas que pasaban por ahí.

Cada que esquivaba un golpe dado por los zancos, el pino y el sombrero, hacía sonar su instrumento hacia Hinata, quien le respondía con la propia. Finalmente y para no alargar demasiado todo, Naruto se apresuró a quitarle el sombrero a Konohamaru, inclinarse sobre él y rociarlo con agua que salía directamente de la flor de su solapa, el chico se retorcía aparentando ceguera, mientras Naruto se iba rápidamente contra Moegi, le arrebataba los pinos y mostrando un excelente control se encargaba de movilizar los tres pinos con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la capa negra de la niña y se la echaba encima, conduciéndola con cuidado para que chocase con Konohamaru.

Udon movió de arriba abajo la capa y Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca mientras bostezaba, se colocó el sombrero, sin dejar de danzar con la mano los pinos, entonces le lanzaba los objetos al niño, quien los recogía presuroso tambaleándose en sus zancos hasta caer y tirando los blanquecinos trozos de madera al frente, siendo recogidos por Naruto en el aire para ver cómo tanto Moegi como Konomaharu se apresuraban a usar sus propias capaz como una red de seguridad. Naruto colocaba los pinos en la tierra, se giraba con Hinata y hacía sonar una vez más su corneta, ella le respondía y tras unir sus manos, se dejaba conducir por Naruto para "bajar" de aquel balcón improvisado, una vez libre el pequeño pelinegro se apresuró a colocar la música de la singular pieza Barcarolle. Entonces era como si todos alrededor dejasen de existir y tras unos cuantos pasos tímidos los dos bailaban lentamente y al ritmo de la música.

Para cuando la danza se terminaba un gran aplauso estalló entre los presentes y tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron sorprendidos y visualizaron a todos los artistas alrededor, contentos mientras saltaban y silbaban presas de la emoción. Jiraiya se levantó presuroso de su silla y tras gritar y chocar sus manos contentas fue directamente a abrazar a Naruto y la Hyuga, quienes aún no liberaban sus manos del anterior baile.

—¡Hermoso, bravo, bravísimo! – todos acompañaban la emoción del peliblanco.

—¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto, Arlequín! – coreó Gai mientras Lee alzaba ambos pulgares.

—Vaya, sí que me han dejado sorprendida. – admitió Tenten sonriendo.

—¡¿En serio Arlequín planificó esto?! ¡Es sensacional! – emitió Kiba, mientras su fiel perro ladraba a su lado.

—Pensé que Hinata-san no participaba en estas cosas. – opinó Shino, ajustando sus lentes oscuros.

—¡Ha sido sublime! – dijo Jiraiya para soltarlos. —Hinata-san, ¿En verdad es usted? – la chica asintió y se quitó la máscara, como era de esperarse lucía tan apenada como tierna. —¡¿Jamás había actuado antes?! – ella negó en silencio. —¡Ha quedado sensacional! ¿A que sí? – todos respondieron en afirmación. —¡Es perfecto! Ya puedo ver los encabezados, Arlequín y su Colombina, el show de los enamorados.

—Es-Espere, Jiraiya-san… - estaba tan apenada por diferentes causas que le costaba asimilar la rapidez con la que se movía el circo. —¿Enamorados? Se… Se equivoca… N-Nosotros no… Además, ¿Colombina? No creo que sea una buena idea, por lo de…

—¡Pero si en el Arte de la Comedia Arlequín y Colombina con el uno para el otro! – profesó él, todavía más emocionado.

—Pe-Pero… Naruto-san y yo… no somos… - le miró de soslayo, Naruto continuaba escondido bajo su máscara de pierrot; y mejor así, porque de la misma forma que las palabras del circense apenaban a la chica, él también se sentía precipitado por el inesperado título de "enamorados".

—Descuida, descuida… es sólo una historia para avivar el interés de la gente. – intentó tranquilizarla, todos se echaron a reír por la vergüenza de Hinata sin afán de ofenderla, simplemente por su inocencia. Ella suspiró, ligeramente aliviada pero sin poder disminuir su sonrojo.

—Pantaleón no presiones a Hinata, esto es nuevo para ella. – aseveró Arlequín, un poco menos sofocado.

—Pero Arlequín, es como si ella hubiese nacido para ser tu Colombina.

—Jiraiya-san, no creo que ese deba ser el mejor apodo para mí. – volvió a insistir.

—¿Por qué no? – preguntó Lee, quien había estado atento a la conversación.

—Po-Por qué… - ¿Cómo explicarles que Zabuza había usado ese apodo para con ella? Si se ponía ese nombre sería como ofrecérsele en sus narices.

—¿Qué tal Isabella? – opinó Moegi de repente. —Si no te gusta Colombina, para el caso, Isabella es lo mismo.

—Ciertamente. – asintió Shino. —Es sólo una variación del personaje original de Colombina, me atrevería a decir que incluso Isabella es más antiguo.

—Ustedes y sus clases de historia… - reprochó Kiba. —Deberían aprender cosas más productivas.

—¿Cómo tu afán por alimentar al camello con maní?

—¡A Gastón le gustan!

—Claro, pero la digestión de Gastón…

—No digas más, Shino. – lo calló Tenten. —No me gusta hacia donde te diriges con eso.

—Lo siento. – se disculpó educadamente.

—En todo caso Moegi tiene razón. – Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y sonrió complacido. —Arlequín e Isabella, los pierrots enamorados. ¿A que suena atractivo?

—Nosotros no estamos…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. – volvió a aligerar Jiraiya a las palabras de Hinata. —Es sólo una estrategia comercial. Sospecho que su acto dejará mucho de qué hablar en nuestra próxima presentación.

—Espere, Jiraiya-san. – Hinata lo tomó de la manga de su camiseta. —No hablará en serio con lo de… la próxima presentación, ¿Verdad? – todos arrugaron el entrecejo y la pelinegra sintió la tensión sobre ella. —Es decir… yo no creo que…

—Pequeña. – Jiraiya habló comprensivo por primera vez. —¿Tienes pánico escénico?

—No, bueno sí, pero… no puedo hacer esto frente a tantas personas, yo…

—¿Qué sucede? – Tenten se acercó intrigada. —Pensé que lo disfrutabas, ¿No quieres ser parte del acto?

—Es que… es difícil de explicar, yo no…

—¿Esto tiene que ver con su estatus social? – se atrevió a preguntar Gai y ella desvió la mirada.

—Muy bien, esto ya no tiene que ver con la presentación. Les pido que se dispersen. – Jiraiya avanzó un poco. —Arlequín, Hinata, vengan conmigo a un lugar más privado. – los dos entraron al camerino del jefe en silencio y el anciano, con una sonrisa que después se desvaneció al ver el rostro entristecido de Hinata no pudo evitar tomarla de las manos. —¿Estás bien?

—Jiraiya-san le agradezco mucho por esto, en verdad me divertí mucho pero… no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi padre jamás me lo perdonaría y además…

—¿Su padre? – el viejo Pantaleón la soltó lentamente. —¿Por qué?

—Él… odia el circo y todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Lo siento, no quiero que eso suene grosero ni nada… pero no me perdonaría si se enterara que yo estoy participando en algo como esto.

—Hinata. – Naruto le llamó con un tono de reproche. —Tu padre no está aquí, él no tiene por qué enterarse. A ti te gusta, ¿No? Lo disfrutas tanto como yo. Si es lo que quieres, ¿Por qué sufrir?

—No es tan sencillo.

—¡Claro que no lo es! – Entonces se quitó la máscara la encaró.—Pero nada en esta vida en fácil. Ni siquiera ponerse una máscara, se necesita mucho valor y tú lo tienes, ¿O es que me estoy equivocando?

—Tal vez soy más débil de lo que cree, señor Arlequín.

—Entonces levántate de esa espesa cama de depresión y muéstrame que no lo eres. – le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. —Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, Hinata. No eres lo que crees.

—¿Por qué dice eso de mí?

—Por qué… tú me… - él se sonrojó rápidamente y se colocó la máscara para evitar sentirse intimidado por los profundos pozos perlados de la chica. —Tú me recuerdas a alguien y siento que tienes más que buenas intenciones.

—¿Buenas intenciones? – le miró sin entender.

—Querida niña, ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – intervino el anciano.

—Pues… - Hinata endureció su corazón momentáneamente. —Eso es algo que no deseo revelar.

—Hinata. – Naruto volvía a mostrarse ansioso. —Lo hicimos perfecto hace un rato. – entonces se acercó a un palmo y tras tomar su mano galantemente se inclinó sobre una rodilla. —Actúa conmigo, somos compatibles, deja ir tu creatividad.

—Naruto, yo no sé… - su corazón se aceleró desesperado. —Por favor, también considera la posibilidad de que Zabuza Momochi está buscándome.

—Entonces nunca te quites la máscara. – opinó Jiraiya. Él dueño del circo se le acercó a Naruto y colocó una mano en su hombro incitándolo a levantarse del suelo. —Naruto atiende a los sentimientos de Hinata. No podemos obligarla a hacer nada que no desee. – el chico iba a decir algo pero Jiraiya lo interrumpió. —Es lo justo, ¿No lo crees?

—Tienes razón. – suspiró derrotado.

—Señorita, lo que decidas hacer está bien. No quiero que te sientas presionada por nada. Eres nuestra invitada no una trabajadora más. Mi gratitud hacia ti será pagada de todas formas, hagas o no lo que quieras.

—¿Su gratitud? – musitó mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Sigue tu corazón. – Jiraiya sonrió de forma paternal. —Justo como antes.

—¿Cómo antes? – parpadeó y se sonrojó de nuevo, miró a Naruto por un instante y suspiró dejando escapar toda la frustración de su cuerpo. Casi pudo ver sus ojos azules a través de la cerámica, su corazón volvió a estremecerse y tras cerras los ojos, derrotada asintió. —Muy bien, así lo haré.

…

— _¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué los odias?_

— _Porque me han arrebatado algo importante. Soy un descarado, pero así son las cosas._

— _Lo eres…_

— _Lo soy._

…

Colombina o Isabella, deberás decidir lo que quieres ser; no temas princesa, el sol siempre brilla, como tu sonrisa, así que… no dejes de reír nunca _._

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Les gustó el acto de los payasos? Personalmente creo que sería más vistoso si lo viera en vivo, pero intente hacerlo lo más explicativo posible. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, de nuevo. Quisiera dedicar este capitulo a una personita de este medio: Chrysanthemun (espero haberlo escrito bien), una gran autora, actualmente reconocida por Recuerdos de Primavera. Le deseo lo mejor y le agradezco el tiempo que tomó en darle una revisión a este historia. Tal como prometí, intentó subir lo más rapido posible. Espero te haya gustado.**

 **¿Merece un Comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Il Capitano

**Lamento muchísimo el retraso, en serio, no lo creerían si les contara pero mi vida se vio sumida en un gran caos academico y administrativo en mi universidad, puesto que regreso después de un año de haber cumplido mi servicio social. Fueron días muy duros y afectaron mi psique e inspiración. Afortunadamente ahora estoy de vuelta con en capítulo largo y repleto de accciones, espero lo gocen.**

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Il Capitano**

* * *

— _Sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejada de mí…_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque no te gustará lo que realmente soy._

— _¿Y… qué sería eso?_

— _Te lo advertí._

…

Monte Azul era una población situada en las regiones más insospechadas de las montañas que atravesaban una especia cordillera entre el bosque y la costa. Las vías del tren habían hecho una herida en el corazón de las grandes extensiones de roca y alrededor para permitirles pasar y establecer un comercio exitoso. Monte Azul, como anteriormente se mencionó, era famoso por una veta de cobalto, cuyo mineral había permitido a sus habitantes avanzar a pasos agigantados, permitiéndole tener acceso a las vías ferroviarias y una gran cantidad de colonos.

Junto a la explotación del mineral vinieron también otra clase de inversionistas haciendo que el campamento inicial se convirtiera en un pueblo habitado por al menos mil personas. Ciertamente no era demasiado grande, contando con que en su mayoría eran trabajadores técnicos y mineros junto a sus familias, pero era un buen sitio para comenzar la nueva ronda de actuaciones del Circo de los Hermanos Remolino.

Con la llegada de la caravana los pocos niños que ahí habitaban se habían emocionado tanto que se empecinaron alrededor del tren ni bien lo habían visto humear a la distancia. La gente los rodeó aplaudiendo y dando gracias por la buena distracción que implicaría el espectáculo.

Para Jiraiya no era más que un pueblo de paso, llegar a Fiore era la prioridad, pero se les habían agotado las provisiones y necesitaban descansar, puesto que subir la montaña era muy difícil. Así que en el mismo instante que llegaron se pusieron manos a la obra para alzar la carpa.

No era difícil movilizar todo, contando con el apoyo de los mineros estuvo listo para la tarde y mientras más rápido comenzaran mejor. Para Hinata los preparativos estuvieron listos más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado imaginar. Al cabo de unas horas la carpa principal estaba alzada, los camerinos alrededor, las fieras exhibiéndose al aire libre y vendedores ambulantes promocionando golosinas.

La chica Hyuga, quien permanecía junto a Tenten en la misma habitación, miró curiosa entre las rendijas de la caravana, temerosa de encontrarse con alguien no deseado. La chica del peinado oriental, pese a que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber el por qué detrás de ese comportamiento tan cauteloso, se acercó para mirar en las mismas direcciones que Hinata.

—No veo a nadie interesante, ¿Tú sí? – ella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tenten en su oído. Le miró ligeramente sonrojada y negó en silencio. —Monte Azul es eso, un pueblo no muy grande y minero, es una parada pequeña comparada con otras ciudades, pero estoy segura que es la indicada para tu debut.

—Sobre eso… - Hinata bajó la cabeza. —Sigo pensando que estoy loca.

—¿Por qué? – Tenten sonrió abanicándose con una mano, intentando quitarle importancia. —¿Querer divertirte y explotar tu talento es malo?

—¿Mi talento?

—Sí, eres una buena bailarina. – Hinata se sorprendió al escucharla, generalmente sus mejores actitudes iban de la mano con su desempeño académico. Era buena en matemáticas y en juegos de memoria, de hecho, Hinata tenía una capacidad cognitiva muy superior a un hombre letrado convencional y le constaba, sólo que, por cuestiones personales prefería mantenerse callada y resguardar esta habilidad para situaciones que no imponían demasiada sorpresa en la gente alrededor.

—Se lo agradezco, Tenten-san, pero…

—Por favor. – la chica colocó ambos brazos en sus hombros. —No digas nada que te desacredite, eres buenas y creo que haces una buena pareja de baile con Arlequín. – ante esto la chica se apenó considerablemente. Sólo llevaba una semana conociéndole y cada vez que lo veía venir sentía un cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido en su interior, una extraña corazonada que la invadía como si estuviese mareada y al mismo tiempo plantada en la tierra. Un vértigo hilarante, un dulzón embriagante y una desesperación enervante, así podría describirlo.

—Bueno. –dijo timorata, descendiendo los ojos para no ver a la cara a Tenten, pues le daba pena el pensar que pudiera ver a través de sus perlados irises.

—Eres tan tímida. – la chica la liberó. —Anda, vamos afuera, debemos reunirnos con el viejo Pantaleón y definir nuestros turnos. Te aconsejaría que fueras donde Arlequín, para que practiquen.

—Está bien. –la chica le hizo caso y caminó detrás suyo. Tal y como Tenten había dicho Jiraiya y los artistas más sobresalientes estaban alrededor, él tenía una libreta y escribía pausadamente al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj. Todos gritaban alrededor como si fueran accionistas en la bolsa de valores, un ejemplo financiero quizá algo avanzado a la época, pero funcional para hacer entender al lector el alboroto que traían entre todos.

—¡Más despacio, más despacio! – gritó Pantaleón irritado mientras intentaba escuchar con claridad. —Si no se coordinan yo mismo escogeré los actos.

—¿Escoger los actos? – Hinata parpadeó. —No todos participan.

—No en todas las ocasiones. – intervino Tenten a su lado. —Hay veces en que dependiendo de la complejidad y duración del acto se seleccionan algunos para poder ponerlos en escena y en la siguiente función se quitan otros para después rellenar esos espacios con los artistas que faltaron. Obviamente todos quieren ser los primeros, así te desocupas por el resto de la noche y puedes ir por ahí a hacer lo que quieras. – sonrió como si intentara darle un doble sentido.

—¡Hinata! – entonces sintió un tirón de su codo y la hizo voltearse precipitadamente. Se encontró con la máscara de Arlequín al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era detenido por el pecho del mismo. Ella se sonrojó inevitablemente. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asuste? – lo refería por el color carmín en sus mejillas, más ella negó para retroceder un poco, su cercanía la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Arlequín, esa no es la forma de hablarle a alguien. – regañó su amiga Tenten y él bufó, restándole importancia.

—Da igual. – miró a Hinata otra vez. —Lo siento, no quería asustarte. – ella negó con su cabeza sin decir nada, era como si repentinamente hubiese olvidado hablar, cosa irónica teniendo en cuenta con excepcional memoria.

—Ya enlisté el acto con el sabio pervertido. Nosotros seremos el penúltimo, le dije a los chicos que alistaran la escenografía y queríamos practicar un poco antes del show.

—¿Ya montaron todo? – cuestionó impresionada.

—Sí y debo decirte que creo que deberás bajar una escalinata conmigo. Aunque con cuidado, porque es algo estrecha.

—¿Una escalinata? ¿No será peligroso?

—No si bajamos con cuidado, pero tendré que cargarte encima. Afortunadamente no eres gorda. – estaba sonriendo, pero Hinata no lo veía debido a la máscara.

—¿Qué clase de argumento es eso, Arlequín? – dijo molesta Tenten. —A las mujeres no les gusta que señales cosas como el sobrepeso.

—¿Ah? Pero si ella no es gorda.

—Eso no importa, esa palabra está prohibida para una dama. – alzó su puño molesta.

—¿A ti te molesta, Hinata? – la señaló y la chica negó en silencio. —¿Ves? Entonces todo está bien.

—En verdad que eres tonto, Arlequín. – musitó por lo bajo Tenten, resignada.

—Vamos, Hinata, tenemos que practicar. – y la tomó de la muñeca para halarla hacia él y llevársela de la mirada previsora de Tenten.

—¡Bien, esos serán los actos para el primer debut! – anunció Pantaleón.

—¡Eh, espera, viejo Pantaleón, yo todavía no tengo lugar! – reveló Tenten corriendo detrás de él.

Hinata vio a su nueva amiga perderse entre discusiones para después fijarse en los dedos de Naruto alrededor de su muñeca. Sintió nuevamente ese poderoso calor en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que lo sentía así y lucía como una experiencia extraña. ¿Qué podría significar? El bochorno que sentía cada que vez Naruto le llamaba o tocaba, era como si miles de mariposas volasen en sus entrañas y después descendieran en su corazón, ocasionando un peso característico que no se iba a pesar de ya no estar con él.

—Mira esto, Hinata. – dijo confianzudo mientras le señalaba una plataforma con escaleras estrechas pero no muy altas. —El viejo maestre la construyó para el acto.

—¿El viejo maestre?

—Sí, ¿Es que no te conté sobre él? Es más, vamos los dos para agradecerle en persona. – volvía a tirar de ella y la condujo detrás de la carpa y los camerinos, en una de los vagones intermedios del tren. Justo ahí, recostado en un catre de piel de cabra, con un libro sobre su cara y aparentemente dormido, un hombre de cabellos plateados y faz blanca. Naruto se detuvo a un metro de distancia y liberó a Hinata para acercarse a él.

—Oye, maestre Kakashi, despierte. – movió su hombro ligeramente y al ver que sólo conseguía que roncara más fuerte decidió sacudirlo en serio. El hombre carraspeó y perezosamente estiró sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y pegó un salto al ver la máscara del Arlequín, para después toser con fuerza.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó con genuina intensión la chica.

—¿Estás enfermo, Kakashi? – interrogó de igual manera Arlequín.

—Buenas tardes chicos. – pero al contrario de ellos dos, Kakashi sí saludó. —Lo siento, me asustaste con la máscara Naruto.

—Ah, disculpa. – entonces se la quitó. —¿Por qué traes ese pañuelo? – preguntó señalando un viejo pañuelo que traía puesta a media cara.

—En efecto, estoy enfermo. – chistó él mientras sorbía su nariz. —No quiero contagiar a nadie, así que me la puse. – entonces enfocó su atención en Hinata. —Es un placer, señorita…

—Hinata. – se presentó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hinata. – Kakashi completó su saludo y se levantó para tenderle la mano y besar su dorso aún con la tela sobre sus labios. —Es un gusto conocerla. Había escuchado rumores de una muchacha secuestrada por Naruto quien resultó ser una aristócrata con gustos artísticos poco comunes. – ella se sorprendió a la vez que se sonrojaba. —Como verá es imposible guardar secretos en el circo. – se carcajeó después.

—Cielos. – miró alarmada a Naruto, quien le guiñó un ojo para intentar despreocuparla, cosa que evidentemente sólo logró hacerla sonrojar y Kakashi pudo verlo, puesto que rio gentilmente ante sus tímidas reacciones.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar? ¿Se rompió la plataforma?

—Para nada. – Naruto respondió. —Es perfecta para el acto, de hecho, traje a Hinata aquí para que te conociera. El viejo maestre Kakashi por supuesto.

—Entonces yo daré las gracias ante tanta cordialidad. – Kakashi asintió y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—Es un trabajo hermoso, Kakashi-san.

—Gracias, lo hice esta mañana, Naruto me dijo sobre su acto y lo terminé justo a tiempo… y hablando de eso, ¿No tendrías que prepararse para el show? La función comenzará en una hora.

—¡Sí, es verdad! – Naruto, como parte de una costumbre personal, tomó a Hinata del brazo y la llevó consigo. —Nos veremos luego, Kakashi.

—Suerte en el acto. – los despidió desde lejos y enfocó su vista en Hinata. —Que desdichada chica. – suspiró. —Me pregunto… si algún día abrirá la boca, si no es que ya lo hizo. – con parsimonia, Kakashi volvió a recostarse en el catre. —Que terrible carga… - pronunció antes de quedarse dormido.

…

—Les recuerdos damas y caballeros, que este es un acto de mera precisión y prudencia, todo guarden silencio para nuestra ejecución final. – recordó Jiraiya mientras Tenten se colocaba una venda sobre los ojos, todos guardaron la respiración cuando la chica comenzó a danzar con música tribal al son que lanzaba los cuchillos al aire a corta distancia y las recuperaba en el aire, fue entonces hasta que la música se hizo más intensa, que Tenten lanzó tres de sus cuchillas con fuerza al aire.

Las navajas dieron volteretas peligrosas y descendieron en línea recta Tenten tomó dos con sus manos y la última, que había lanzado al final, cayó cortando el aire con la fuerza de la gravedad. Una mujer exclamó asustada cuando la prodigiosa chica atrapó la punta del cuchillo con los dientes. Entonces la música dejó de ejecutarse y lo que siguió fue un ensordecedor grito por parte del público. Tenten, sudorosa habría decir, se quitó la venda y saludó a sus espectadores con encantadoras reverencias.

—¡Un gran aplauso para nuestra intrépida domadora de navajas! – festejó Pantaleón, mientras todos reían y festejaban. La chica se fue tras bambalinas donde las esperaban sus compañeros, los payasos fueron los primeros en correr donde ella.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso! – dijo Konohamaru mientras se colgaba de uno de sus brazos.

—Gracias, estaba nerviosa de que no resultara. – admitió.

—¡Tú eres siempre maravillosa! – dijo Naruto, vestido ya para la ocasión y alzando un pulgar.

—Gracias, Arlequín. – la voz por el megáfono improvisado del dueño se escuchó. —Creo que Shino finalmente está haciendo algo más relevante que aparecer pañuelos y conejos.

Los presentes asomaron la cabeza para encontrar al mago mostrando brillantinas y confeti al momento que extendía una gran lona sobre la jaula del tigre. Tenía a las personas anonadadas y a Kiba con el alma en un hilo, pues tenía por sus preciados animales.

—Después de Shino continuamos nosotros. – recordó Moegi, mientras alisaba su cabello y se colocaba el sombrero de secuas para el acto. Este sería la primera interpretación de Hinata y querían que todo fuera perfecto. Tanto así, que la chica lo sabía y temía por que no funcionara adecuadamente.

—Tranquila. – le había dicho Naruto. —Todo saldrá maravillosamente y cuando menos lo esperes estarán arrojando rosas desde las gradas. – le sonrió cautivadoramente, lástima que estuviese cubierto por una máscara.

—Estoy muy nerviosa. – admitió en voz alta.

—No lo estés, todo saldrá perfecto. – le extendió su máscara de Isabella.

—¿Y si no resulta? ¿Si al final me descubren o peor aún, arriesgo sus vidas por hacer algo tan descabellado como bailar frente a muchas personas? Tengo miedo que esté cometiendo un grave error.

—¿Por qué estarías haciendo tal cosa? – dijo con ligereza el pierrot. —No temas, todo estará bien. Hinata, sé que estás preocupada, pero verás que te sentirás mucho mejor después de que hagas esto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sabes de mí? – insistió ella desesperada, sintiendo un nudo de ansiedad que iba y venía en su estómago.

—Porque no estoy obligándote a hacer esto; tú lo has escogido. – se quitó entonces la máscara. —Princesa, ¿Qué tanto dolor ocultas bajo esa máscara? Puedo verlo, lo que tu padre no ha notado en muchos años, yo puedo verlo con claridad. – la chica se sintió repentinamente indefensa y una poderosa oleada de coraje se extendió en cada fibra de su ser.

—También puedo verlo. – musitó con cierta timidez. Naruto alzó ambas cejas. —Si algo te lastima, ¿Por qué ocultarte tras esa máscara, Arlequín?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que…

—¡Naruto, Hinata a escena! – fueron interrumpidos entonces por los otros pierrots. —¡Shino terminó su acto y nos complace decir que el tigre está sano y salvo!

—¡Menos mal! – Arlequín volvía a ser él bajo esa máscara. —¡Vamos princesa, es nuestro turno! – y tal como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido, la pareja fue directamente a la pista.

…

Tal y como lo había pronosticado, el acto de los payasos había sido un éxito y esa fama se expandió por los alrededores y en los trabajadores allegados, puesto que en los tres días que llevaban ahí, el acto de los enamorados fascinaba a todos por igual. Pero a pesar de tener buenas ganancias, Jiraiya sólo dijo que se quedarían tres días, por lo que, después del despampanante acto los trabajadores y los artistas se habían reunido a recoger todo lo necesario.

Terminaron ya adentrada la noche y tras una larga celebración con vino y queso, todos fueron a descansar como bien lo merecían. No obstante, a diferencia de todos, Hinata no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. La conversación con Naruto continuaba latente y pese a que los dos días posteriores habían evitado hablar tan claramente como la última vez, la chica sentía que había entrado en un terreno no permitido y, por alguna razón, se sentía apenada para con el rubio. Quizás por salir de los estándares de comportamiento a los que estaba acostumbrada, aunque bueno eso lo estaba haciendo desde ya hace unas semanas. No, las cosas que más bien la atormentaban era la extraña relación que mantenía con el pierrot.

Giró otra vez en su cama, como muchas otras veces antes que esta. Era sorprendente, tenía insomnio y a Tenten no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, estaba sumamente internada en el mundo de los sueños. Hinata suspiró, no podría evitarlo, pronto amanecería y sólo había dormido unas horas, pero sentía que estaba más descansada que nunca.

Se levantó, colocó unos zapatos y algo más cómodo para andar. Caminó directo a la puerta sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a Tenten, pensando en una excusa en caso que intentara detenerla, pero no fue así. Salió, el clima era bastante frio por la noche en la montaña, así que tomó un abrigo prestado de su benefactora y se enfrentó a la fría atmosfera.

Caminó un poco y se volteó para mirar el vagón del tren. Después de acomodar todos habían montado sus cosas en el ferrocarril y habían dormido dentro de ahí, para evitar contratiempos al alba. Hinata pensó que la vida en el circo era bastante interesante. Nunca se había imaginado el cómo podría ser y ahora que la vivía en carne propia no podía estar más intrigada.

Dejó salir su profunda respiración y un vaho intenso acopió en su rostro, avanzó un poco más encontrándose con los frondosos troncos de los arboles coníferos cercanos. Se recargó en uno y lo tocó esmerada, sintiendo la corteza entre los dígitos de sus dedos. Sonrió un poco y recargó la cabeza. Parte de su incapacidad para dormir era por su situación. La razón era simple si lo pensaba mejor: Culpabilidad.

Sentía que un ardor tempestuoso la comía por dentro en un desarme de angustia. El hecho de recordar a Neji batiéndose en duelo contra Zabuza, la sensación de asfixia al ser oprimida por el ayudante del malhechor, el calor de Naruto a su alrededor, la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo cuando danzaban como dos almas gemelas.

Hinata detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos al sentir un calor particular en sus mejillas. ¿Qué tantas cosas podría estar sintiendo que la mantenían tan llena de intrigas? Naruto era sin duda un misterio sin resolver, al menos para ella e intuía que para muchos de sus compañeros. El chico era misterioso tras esa máscara de cerámica, así como sus actos improvisados, haciéndole ver como un bromista empedernido, pero que no era capaz de ser el mismo sin su vestuario.

Recordó su conversación y frunció el ceño, las palabras de Naruto habían sido tan directas, casi como si planteara que la conocía mejor que cualquiera, cosa que dudaba en demasía. Era considerable la posibilidad de que tal vez no habría nadie que la conociera tan bien como ella misma y en cierta forma era formidable, pero por otro muy triste.

Hinata se apartó del árbol y caminó un poco más, internándose en las grandes columnas de pinos avanzando a paso seguro y tranquilo hasta que finalmente consiguió llegar a un pequeño claro. Ahí encontró un tronco caído y se sentó, explorando el cielo estrellado con los ojos, pensó claramente en todo lo que le había acontecido hasta el momento y resguardó en su corazón la angustia para ella sola.

—¿No podías dormir? – la voz inconfundible de Naruto la hizo abrir sorprendida sus ojos para regresar la cabeza atrás, él estaba recargado en un árbol, mirándola fijamente y en esta ocasión, no traía consigo su máscara de pierrot.

—No. – confesó.

—Yo tampoco podía. – se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente hasta posarse a su lado. Los dos quedaron en un profundo silencio en el cual sólo el sonido presuroso de los grillos invadía su intimidad. Los dos se miraron fugazmente y ella no pudo evitar señalar la falta vital de aquel casco que ocultaba su identidad.—¿Pesadillas, princesa? – ella sonrió un poco ante su forma de llamarla.

—Mi familia. – dijo en tono simplista. —No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

—Es comprensible.

—Sí. – Hinata asintió con amargura. —Me intenté comunicar pero… Jiraiya-san dijo que no sería buena idea hasta que no estuviera con las autoridades. Estoy tan angustiada, Naruto, extraño a mi hermana y padre; no sé qué habrá sido de Neji… - sus ojos lograron percatar la tristeza e incertidumbre, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Shh, tranquila… - colocó una mano en su hombro y sin pretenderlo mucho le acarició la espalda a continuación, Hinata se dejó hacer, aceptando su consuelo. —Debes ser fuerte, Hinata. Eres valiente, sé que podrás enfrentarte a esto. – ella le miró de soslayo, se veía seguro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿El qué?

—Que soy valiente y eso… ¿Por qué me animas tanto?

— Porque lo sé. – sonrió un poco.

—Eso no resuelve mi duda. – su voz descendió un poco más con decepción.

—Te he visto antes, sé perfectamente qué puedes hacer…

—¿En serio? – Entonces Hinata entrecerró los ojos, echando a andar su memoria y una sonrisa llena de nostalgia emergió de sus labios. —¿No lo has olvidado, Bambino? – se atrevió a decir y Naruto abrió inmensamente impresionado sus orbes.

—Pensé que no lo recordabas.

—Recuerdo más de lo que me gustaría. – frunció el ceño. Naruto se separó un poco de ella para verla mejor y sonrió con emoción a la par que melancolía.

—Estuviste ahí… tú mi pequeño ángel. – le acarició una mejilla con sus dedos tan delicadamente como si tocase una rosa con miedo a destrozarla. —Eres uno de mis ángeles. – Hinata se sonrojó terriblemente y las mariposas revolotearon nuevamente en su estómago. —He soñado contigo, te he añorado y sin saber por qué… tal vez te estoy sumamente agradecido. – se quedaron callados un momento, en el cual la chica pudo percatarse de algo que hasta ahora no parecía ser importante. Una luciérnaga pasó frente a su rostro y se embotó en aquellos hermosos ojos celestes, su rostro tan sereno y perfecta figura.

No traía puesta la máscara y tras este evento, era capaz de ver lo que realmente era.

—No trae su máscara señor Arlequín.

—No la necesito. – suspiró Naruto, se veía más taciturno de lo normal. Dejó de tocarla.

—¿No? – Hinata alzó una ceja genuinamente intrigada.

—Lo cierto es… - suspiró de forma cansina. —Que no me gusta mucho esa máscara. Le temo a los payasos. – las palabras de Naruto sonaron como una extraña melodía, una que le resultaba difícil de comprender.

—¿Qué? –Hinata alzó ambas cejas en reacción exclamatoria. —¿De verdad?

—¿Te sorprende? No es fácil de entender, ¿Eh?

—Pe-Pero… si Naruto-kun adora ser un pierrot.

—No es que me guste. – dijo con pesar. —Pero es lo único que sé hacer. Lo he practicado tan bien por tantos años que es casi natural en mí, pero… no me gusta.

—No entiendo…

—Tenía que hacerlo. – reafirmó y Hinata completó su pregunta con mayor sofisticación. —Desde que era un niño, siempre tuve que hacerlo… pero vaya que tenía miedo. –soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Si tanto temías a los payasos, ¿Por qué…?

—Porque quería que fuera feliz, ¿Qué importa borrar mi sonrisa si con eso lograré que alguien amado muestra la suya? ¿Tiene sentido, no? – compartió una cálida mirada con Hinata y tuvo que reafirmarse, pues ella se veía abstraída en lo más profundo de su mente. —¿Acaso no entiendes mi sentir? – ella le miró un instante y asintió, Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera pensando la había mostrar mucha empatía por lo que acababa de decir, algo mucho más profundo de lo que imaginaba.

—Por extraño que parezca… sí, lo entiendo. – varias luciérnagas volaron alrededor, Naruto miró el rostro impávido de Hinata el cual era consumido por su propia experiencia.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. – asintió y desvió la vista hacia el bosque, a lo más oscuro. —Es difícil dejar de ser tu misma para complacer a otros… y con ello crees que serás feliz, pero… te das cuenta que tarde o temprano no es así y al final, no sé, creo que te trasformas. – lo miró con atención, el rostro de Naruto era más expresivo de lo que parecía. Con razón usaba tanto esa máscara.

—Tienes más de lo que creí. – comentó y la chica le preguntó mudamente a qué se refería. —Pensé que eras una chica sencilla, dulce y algo malcriada, tímida también, eso no cabe duda… pero ahora veo que tienes una razón para serlo.

—Oh… - Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente, era bastante interesante toda la atención que le ponía el chico.

—Respecto a lo que hablamos en la carpa… - se refería a la conversación inconclusa. —Creo que no estaba tan equivocado, guardas mucho en tu interior. No somos tan diferentes. Puedo verlo a pesar de que te ocultes en una máscara de indiferencia.

—Es curioso que lo digas… - Hinata sonó más perspicaz esta vez y Naruto tensó su espalda como si acabara de tocar un punto inquisitivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – apretó los puños a la espera de algo despectivo, por alguna razón.

—Tú también eres más de lo que esperaba… más de lo que todos podrían comprender. Por eso no somos diferentes y ambos usamos una máscara.

—Supongo que tienes razón, yo… - pero Naruto se interrumpió en rotundo, se puso de pie casi con brusquedad consiguiendo asustar a Hinata. Entonces se escucharon pasos y sin descaro alguno una sombra negra emergió de la oscuridad. Un jinete cubierto con capucha y capa, un caballo tan negro como el ébano, la silueta alta logró intimidarlos y tras un resoplido del animal éste se detuvo. Naruto se apresuró a colocarse frente a Hinata a la brevedad. No hubo palabras de por medio en al menos unos segundos, no hasta que el circense tuvo el valor de hablar primero.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste o algo? – no pretendía que su voz sonase temblorosa, pero sentía de pronto un espeso frio correrle por la espalda.

—¿Eres tú el pierrot al que llaman Arlequín? – ambos se sorprendieron de escuchar una voz ligeramente gruesa pero juvenil, ese sujeto por lo visto no era tan viejo como aparentaba su forma.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? – apretó los puños. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese quien temía.

—Y tú debes ser la hija de la familia Hyuga, aquella que desapareció hace algunas lunas. – un vaho espeso emergía desde la boca del desconocido. —Al fin te encuentro. Tu rostro es inconfundible.

—¡Que te traes! – Naruto se puso a la defensiva, cada vez más cansado de ser ignorado en sus preguntas.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿Eres tú el pierrot al que llaman Arlequín?

—¿Y qué si lo soy? – siseó ante su perpetua cadena de interrogaciones.

—Ya veo. – entonces el sujeto bajó del caballo. Eran casi de la misma estatura. —Tu rostro es idéntico al suyo… - una brisa ligera corrió y las luciérnagas revolotearon alrededor de los tres logrando que la cara del sujeto se visualizara un poco. —No cabe duda que eres su hijo, Namikaze Naruto. – con tan sólo escuchar aquel apellido los ojos de Naruto reflejaron una mezcla de sentimientos caóticos. El agarre sobre el brazo de Hinata, pues la había tocado para posarse frente a ella, se apretó ligeramente, mostrando su estrés. El hombre de negro se regocijó al verlo así, reconocer el nombre era otra señal y así se evitaría retrasos.

—¿Namikaze? – lo repitió incrédulo y Hinata lo musitó, como si intentara mascullar algo más profundo, el apellido era condenadamente conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—¿Te es conocido? – dijo en un tono muy parecido a la burla.

—¿Namikaze Minato? – habló un poco más fuerte Hinata, distrayendo a los dos hombres. —¿El General traidor? – no es que el silencio se hiciera incómodo, sino más bien doloroso, Naruto torció el gesto en una clara muestra de desagrado.

—No conozco a ese hombre. – objetó finalmente. Entonces comenzaba a amanecer, las luces del alba ya estaban sobre ellos y sus rostros eran más visibles.

—Mientes. – dio un paso al frente y Naruto retrocedió junto a Hinata.

—¿Y qué importa si lo conozco o no? Ese hombre está muerto, fue fusilado hace años…

—Vendrás conmigo, tú también niña aristócrata. –ordenó con riña. Nada bueno podría salir de esto. —Te he buscado por meses, pierrot… ahora podré cumplir con mi promesa… – una brisa inusual adornó el bosque y la capa del joven se ondeó, revelando finalmente la culata de un arma de fuego, de la misma forma su rostro fue cada vez más visible.

—¡Tiene un arma! – gritó alarmado y Hinata se asustó.

—Naruto-kun… - insistió ella y él se armó de valor, no dejaría a Hinata en las manos de este hombre.

—Corre Hinata, corre… - musitó. —A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… - y saltó sobre el desconocido, más se sorprendió que éste fuera más avispado. Le esquivó rápidamente y se llevó una mano a la cintura, preparado para tomar el arma, no obstante Naruto también tenía buenos reflejos y presuroso, antes de que pudiera tomar su arma dio media vuelta y lo abrazó por la cintura. Los dos cayeron al suelo boscoso, el caballo relinchó asustado.

Naruto sintió fuertes golpes en la cabeza que el hombre le propinaba, mas estos no habrían de compararse con otros en su infancia y escalando casi desesperado hasta llegar a la cima, usó sus propios puños para golpear al hombre en el rostro. El primer golpe lo detuvo con su mano derecha, pero el segundo ya no. Logró darle dos puñetazos certeros y repentinamente los papeles se invirtieron. Naruto quedó debajo y éste se sumió sobre él en un forcejeo perpetuo.

El animal continuó descontrolado mientras los dos gritaban maldiciones, Naruto se percató que su perseguidor intentaba alcanzar su fusil y tras su insistencia se aventuró a arrebatárselo primero. Lo consiguió pero cuando sus manos inexpertas se posaron en él un tremebundo puñetazo casi lo noquea. El arma cayó de sus dedos y se disparó hacia el bosque, el caballo saltó y se elevó sobre sus cuartos traseros, los dos hombres apreciaron como las pezuñas del equino bajaban peligrosamente, Naruto se desprendió del cuerpo de Sasuke y lo vio quedarse paralizado mientras el pisotón se daba. Las patas del caballo dieron contra su brazo izquierdo y a pesar de esperar un grito lleno de dolor nada vino a continuación.

Aun así Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo para que no le aplastara la cabeza, se levantó para consolar al animal pero al terminar se dio cuenta que Naruto había escapado. Sin perder tiempo recuperó sus cosas y montó.

—No escaparas, maldito… - el animal gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a galopar.

…

Aunque ya estaba saliendo el sol la neblina era tan espesa que no le permitía ver nada alrededor. Hinata corría prácticamente a ciegas en el gran bosque. Pronto se vio envuelta en una bruma implacable, donde no había luciérnagas, ni grillos ni flores. Sólo los espesos troncos que la rodeaban como un ejército. Hinata se sintió sofocada y perdida, avanzó algunos pasos y escuchó entonces un disparo. Los colores se fueron del rostro ante esto, temió lo peor y sin pretenderlo mucho caminó algunos pasos hasta el sitio de donde prevenía el disparo.

—¿Naruto-kun? – sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle. De pronto una extraña sombra se dirigía nuevamente hasta ella, venía corriendo y podía escuchar un jadeó. Hinata entró en pánico y dio media vuelta para huir, pero justo cuando estaba por emprender su carrera sintió que la sujetaban del brazo. No quiso quedarse para ver quién era, forcejeó lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire.

—Hinata, ¡Hinata, soy yo! – reconoció la voz del payaso y se detuvo en seco. Su reacción posterior fue saltar sobre su cuerpo y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo. Lloró asustada sobre su pecho.

—Pensé… yo escuché un disparo y… - Naruto correspondió a su abrazo por un instante pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido estridente del silbato del tren, estaban a punto de irse.

—Tenemos que apresarnos, seguramente pensaran que estamos a bordo. – y luego se escuchó el bufido de un caballo junto a sus pasos al trotar. —Ese maldito está persiguiéndonos. –tomó a Hinata de la muñeca. —Vamos, Hinata, vamos. – insistió y ambos aceleraron a máxima seguridad. Comenzaron a dar rodeos a los árboles, el pitido insistente de la locomotora los apresuró aún más, Jiraiya solía exhibir la maquinaria como un último saludo a los pobladores tocando algunos minutos el silbato y después echando a andar el motor. Si tenían suerte perderían al agresor y alcanzarían a abordarlo.

Pero la suerte no los acompañaba; estaban por atravesar un riachuelo cuando la respiración del caballo emergió sobre sus nucas. Entonces el sonido sagaz de algo parecido a un enjambre, Naruto sintió una opresión nada gentil en su cuello y se paró cuando esta opresión además le proveía de tracción.

—¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata vio alarmada el látigo alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Corre! – pidió ahogado, luchando por liberarse para después sentir el peso de las musculatura del animal a pocos centímetros de su espalda. No se estaba asfixiando, pero el agarre era lo suficientemente firme como para sofocarlo un poco debido al forcejeo.

—Esta vez no escaparas. – dijo el cazador, mientras tiraba con fuerza con su único brazo útil.

—¡Hinata, hazlo ahora! – masculló mientras posaba sus manos sobre el látigo, sorprendido de que mientras Sasuke tirara de él la tensión no desaparecía. Entonces la muchacha dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, al verla Naruto se sintió tanto aliviado como decepcionado. Guardaba secretamente el anhelo de que la mujer se negara a marcharse y permanecer a su lado.

—No opongas resistencias o te ahorcaras… - podía escucharlo sisear, pero no ceder. —Se sofocaré tanto hasta que te desmayes. – las pisadas en el agua del riachuelo detonaban la violencia sorda de su encuentro. Naruto mostró los dientes lleno de ira y decidió que lo mejor sería atacar directamente al sujeto, al parecer sólo tenía un brazo. Intentó embestir al caballo y Sasuke tensó la muñeca, esta vez el aire se cortó para Naruto y se paralizó atemorizado.

—Des-graciado… - le costó articular.

—No me causes más problemas, pierrot. – apretó un poco más y todo comenzó a borrarse para el cirquero. La imagen, cada vez más clara por la luz del sol ahora se veía tan nebulosa como un frio ocaso. Cayó arrodillado a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando el caballo gritó espantado y Sasuke era lanzado al suelo. El látigo cayó y unas manos lo liberaron rápidamente. A penas pudo reaccionar al percatarse que era Hinata quien llevaba a cabo dicha hazaña y ahora prácticamente lo arrastraba lejos del alcance de Sasuke.

—Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun… - Naruto trotaba a su lado, obligando a su cuerpo a recuperarse por la hipoxia pasada.

—Hinata… - se detuvo para hallar aire y por suerte ya estaban fuera del bosque. —Volviste…

—Jamás te abandonaría, sólo busque otro ángulo para sorprenderlo, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… gracias por ayudarme. – se miraron un segundo para complementar su complicidad, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del tren y el de los engranes andando. —Están saliendo, tenemos que alcanzarlos. – sí, a unos cuantos metros se veían los vagones en movimiento y pocas personas alrededor viendo la partida del tren.

Los dos volvieron a correr presurosos y por tercera vez escucharon los pasos del jinete tras ellos. Sasuke emergió más tarde del bosque repleto de lodo y con la ropa mojada, mas estaba furioso y en el aire se escuchaba el chasquido del látigo listo para atraparlos.

—Ya casi, no pares… - gimió Naruto, el tren aun no alcanzaba su máxima velocidad era posible alcanzarlo y con el toque de adrenalina lo podían lograr, no obstante el corcel se acercaba rápidamente. —¡Tú puedes Hinata, tú puedes…! – Naruto dio un salto cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de distancia y su destreza de acróbata lo favoreció alcanzando el barandal del último vagón, se aferró como si la vida (y literalmente lo era) dependiera de ello. Se apresuró a subir y regresó la mirada a su compañera quien luchaba por alcanzar el vehículo. Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca y no parecía ceder. Naruto se colgó de los tubos finales y extendió la mano.

—¡Toma mi mano! – pidió desesperado y Hinata lo intentó fallando en el primer intento. No sería capaz de mantener esa velocidad por demasiado tiempo, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. —¡Otra vez, tú puedes! – insistió Naruto, Sasuke casi le pisaba los talones. Lo vio ondear el rebenque como si midiera la distancia. Su caballo también estaba agotado, seguramente habrían galopado toda la noche.

—¡No puedo! – gritó Hinata al límite.

—¡Sí puedes, corre más! – se asustó al ver cómo Sasuke lanzaba el primer embate y para fortuna sólo rozó el cabello de la chica. Eso lo impulsó a desprender medio cuerpo del acero y acercarse unos centímetros más. —¡Corre, princesa, corre! – Hinata intentó recobrar su segundo aire, el tren bufó, iban a aumentar la velocidad y al mismo tiempo Sasuke golpeaba los costados de su garañón para que éste hiciera lo mismo.

—La próxima no fallare. – pudo leer en sus labios y Naruto apretó la mejilla, era ahora o nunca. Si no daba resultado perdería a Hinata.

—¡Hinata, un esfuerzo más, sólo un poco más! – la chica lo intentó, vaya que sí y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron sus dedos se tocaron un instante.

El sonido del fuete volar fue lo que impulsó a Naruto, en un arranque considerable alcanzó la muñeca de Hinata y con la fuerza de un superdotado tiró tan fuerte de ella que la hizo despegar el suelo, la vaina de cuero de Sasuke rozó la espalda de la chica sin lastimarla y cuando menos lo pensaron los dos estaban tumbados sobre el suelo metálico del ferrocarril. Todo pasó tan rápido que tardaron en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

El sonido de la fumarola los hizo ver cómo la silueta de Sasuke se quedaba atrás y cómo su caballo comenzaba a frenarse lentamente con el rostro malhumorado del muchacho. Atravesaron un túnel y al salir a la luz del sol los dos chicos se miraron incrédulos. Hinata no tenía voz, pero aún podía demostrar su felicidad, se abalanzó contra Naruto con todo lo que podía y lo abrazó tan fuerte como su titilante cuerpo le permitió. Naruto le correspondió con la misma fuerza, incluso la escuchó sollozar pero la dejó hacer.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuándo pudieron recuperar el aliento, todavía sujetos entre sus brazos. Hinata asintió. —¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Era Zabuza? – temió que pudiera ser así.

—No… - jadeó. —Jamás lo había visto en mi vida. –susurró presa de la taquipnea. —¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. – volvió a apretar su agarre. —Fuera quien fuera… lo dejamos atrás. – Naruto se recostó temblorosamente sobre el metal y Hinata le acompañó.

En unos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos.

…

El caballo dejó de avanzar lentamente mientras echaba de bofes descabezadamente. Sasuke suspiró y le acarició del lomo al cuello. Susurró en un siseo y lo hizo retirarse a la orilla del carril. Una vez ahí se bajó y sacudió. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a pesar de haber fallado.

—Finalmente… te encontré. – miró el arma en su cintura y revisó el revólver, tenía sólo tres balas, necesitaría más.

…

—¿Alguien más? – Zabuza se recargó en su silla mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. Hacía un día que Haku había llegado de su reconocimiento y las noticias que le daba eran simplemente interesantes.

—Así es maestro.

—¿Y de quien se trata? ¿Quién, además de nosotros, desea encontrar a nuestra pequeña Colombina?

—Según mis fuentes, se trata más que nada del Capitán Negro, fue contratado hace un poco más de una semana por Lord Hyuga a su regreso, pues la policía no parecía ser muy útil para él.

—¿El Capitán Negro? – Zabuzo lanzó una carcajada. —¡Más bien el Manco Negro! – se relamió los labios posterior a darle un sorbo a su copa de vino. —Un soldado prodigioso desterrado de su propia milicia por ser un discapacitado. No me extraña que se gane la vida ahora como cazarrecompensas. Además, siendo participe de tan despreciable estirpe, no sería nuevamente bienvenido en alguna organización gubernamental.– volvió a reír, todo esto era demasiado hilarante.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por él, maestro? – puntualizó Haku.

—¿Por un manco? No, descuida… - entonces se recargó al frente, estaban en un comedor de un lujoso hotel en una ciudad fortuita, no muy lejos de Fiore. Después del asalto a la mansión Hyuga el terrible mercenario había huido y dejado a su subordinado para vigilar en caso que la chica volviese a aparecer, cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ella en verdad no estaba por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, Haku además de contarle el último chisme contenía información verdaderamente valiosa.

—Creo que el capitán tiene una pista, maestro. Sabe en dónde está la chica.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, persigue a un pierrot llamado Arlequín.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué con eso? – alzó una ceja y su ayudante destapó hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Todo parece indicar, según mis fuentes que la chica se encuentra con él.

—¿Así que… huyó con el circo, eh? – su voz emergió más gruesa de lo que pensaba. —Bien, eso se escucha mucho más reconfortante. ¿Sabes el nombre de la empresa?

—Circo de los Hermanos Remolino, según su propaganda.

—De acuerdo. – Zabuza se levantó de su lugar aun sosteniendo el vino. —Creo que nuestro querido capitán podría enseñarnos en donde están. – bebió hasta la última gota. —Salgamos de caza, Haku.

—Como ordene maestro.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. – el chico prestó atención a sus palabras. —Creo que nuestro querido benefactor estará interesado en saber esto, después de todo ha estado presionándome con estúpidas demandas.

—Mandaré un heraldo, maestro.

—No, aún no… - hizo sonar sus huesos tras estirar sus músculos. —Que nuestro próximo mensaje sea a causa del éxito. Sólo dile… que necesitaremos un poco más de recursos.

—Está bien, maestro.

Zabuza asintió, Scapino se preparaba para salir nuevamente en busca de su presa, la colombina sería suya, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

…

— _Por favor, ¿Podrías hacer realidad la última voluntad de un moribundo?_

— _¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

— _Sé que no te importa… pero yo… en verdad ansió verlo… por lo que más quieras, ayúdame… antes de morir, quiero disculparme y enfrentarme con…_

— _Silencio. Tú ganas… Pero no lo haré por ti… esa será mi forma de regresar lo que me diste, a pesar de habérmelo quitado todo en primer lugar._

— _Te lo agradezco mucho…_

— _Jamás vuelvas a agradecerme, no hasta que estés a punto de morir…_

…

 _Il Capitano nos persigue, una bestia de tres patas, un rencoroso guerrero que ha caído en batalla. Pero no temas mi princesa, que los caballeros no temen a los dragones._

 **Continuará…**

 **Sasuke entra en acción y podemos ver que Zabuza tambien ya está movilizandose, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Antes de terminar mis más cordiales agradcimientos a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de dejarme un review, muchas gracias por todo y sus opiniones en verdad.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Pedrolino

**Ando algo atareada pero por fin pude terminarlo. Espero les guste, este capítulo está lleno de emociones. :D**

* * *

 **-8-**

 **Pedrolino.**

* * *

— _¿Mamá?_

— _¿Mmm?_

— _¿Cuándo volverá papá?_

— _Pronto, hijo, pronto…_

…

Los brazos cariñosos de su madre le rodearon por completo cuando él se acurrucaba en aquel ruidoso y poco cómodo catre. Las mantas le cubrieron hasta la cabeza y lucho por salir de todo el torrente de tela, rio juguetón y se abrazó un poco más a su madre, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza.

—Cuéntame un cuento, mamá. – pidió el niño sonriente y la mujer asintió.

—Había una vez, en un gran y poderoso reino, un niño pequeño y rubio como tú…

—¿Cómo yo? – se carcajeó.

—Ajá y era igual de ruidoso. – ella le tocó la nariz con un dedo en un gesto de amor maternal. —Este niño al cual llamaremos… Mmm…

—¡Naruto, que se llame como yo!

—De acuerdo. Este niño, Naruto… - remarcó el nombre. —Tenía un sueño, quizá el más atrevido y peligroso de todos.

—¿Cuál, madre, cuál? – preguntó ansioso mientras se rebatía en las sabanas.

—Él buscaba un gran tesoro, el más grande del mundo y del que muchos creían era una leyenda: Septum Borealis. Mas él no se desanimaba, era audaz, valiente e inteligente…

—¿Cómo yo? – volvió a preguntar ilusionado.

—Claro, como tú… - ella volvió a reír.

—¿Qué era ese tesoro mami?

—Nadie lo sabía, sólo el rey y juró que nunca revelaría su ubicación; y por desgracia el rey había fallecido.

—Oh, qué difícil… - razonó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Kushina le miró con ternura.

—Pero el pequeño Naruto tenía buenos amigos y muy sabios, juntos trabajaron arduamente para encontrar el magnífico tesoro y vivir muchas aventuras.

—¿Había mucho oro?

—Nadie lo sabe. – prosiguió Kushina. —Pero eso no es lo más importante, ¿No lo crees?

—¿Ah no?

—No, Naruto, lo más importante el vivir la aventura y nunca, pero nunca, dejar de reír…

—¿Entonces si el oro no es tan importante por qué les gusta tanto a la gente?

—Porque es brillante, como una sonrisa.

—Ah, pero una sonrisa es gratis… - opinó con ligera indignación. —¿No sería mejor así? Es gratis.

—Lo es. Pero… hay ocasiones en las que las mismas sonrisas cuentan mucho tal como el oro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no se puede sonreír todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? – Kushina rio. —¿De qué te ríes, mamá?

—Eres muy gracioso… -volvió a acariciarlo. —No siempre se es feliz todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo seas, ríe mucho, hijo mío, porque las sonrisas son más valiosas que el oro… ¿Lo entiendes?

—Si, mamá… - y a pesar de realmente no entender lo que decía su madre, él asintió y sonrió, porque no había nada más bonito que verla feliz.

…

Los susurros de voces que él conocía perfectamente le despertaron tras parpadear un poco. Se encontró con el rostro contrito de Jiraiya y Konohamaru, así como, desde el inicio, con Hinata todavía dormida y acurrucada entre sus brazos. Era cerca de mediodía y a juzgar por la forma en la que Jiraiya los miraba no se veía nada contento.

—Viejo…

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – seguramente miles de ideas pervertidas vendrían a la mente del anciano, pero antes de que pudiera elevar la voz y reclamar por ellas, Naruto se apresuró a hacer una seña con el dedo para que guardase silencio.

Hinata se removió lentamente hasta abrir sus ojos y estirarse un poco. Contuvo la respiración cuando se percató de la cercanía para con Naruto, el cómo éste continuaba abrazándola con cariño y la mirada interrogativa de Pantaleón.

—Jiraiya-san… - tragó saliva. —Naruto-kun… - él se adelantó antes de que pudiera excusarse.

—No hicimos nada malo. – dijo en tono de reproche.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? – el hombre destensó un poco su rostro.

—Nosotros… huíamos de…

—Nada importante, no pasó nada. – volvió a interrumpirla Naruto.

—¿Huían? – mas Jiraiya ya se había tensado al escuchar la palabra provenir de su boca.

—Ya dije que no pasó nada importante. –fue entonces que ambos jóvenes se levantaron, Naruto lucía molesto y Hinata desconcertada.

—¿Entonces esos moretones no significan nada? –gruñó Jiraiya, molesto también. —¿Qué diablos tienes en el cuello? ¿Es una marca?

—Esto… -Naruto calló, ideando decir algo creíble, pero no pudo.

—Pantaleón. – Konohamaru habló por primera vez, se veía nervioso. —¿Le digo a Sota que detenga el tren? – Sota era el maquinista, aunque Jiraiya se dedicaba a eso de vez en cuando.

—No. – bufó. —Vete de aquí, Konohamaru, ni una palabra a todos, sé que van a preguntarte. – era obvio que pretendía mantenerlo en secreto.

—Está bien. – el chico entró al último vagón, el cual era un almacén en donde estaban algunas herramientas. Para pasar de segmento en segmento había dos ganchos firmes y una serie de escalinatas de acero y barandales. El vagón de Jiraiya era el primero, luego le seguían el de los artistas, los obreros, los animales y finalmente las herramientas. Habían llegado hasta allá cuando Jiraiya se percató que Arlequín no estaba saltando de un lugar a otro como normalmente lo hacía. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la pareja abrazada y dormida en la punta del tren.

Tenten le había expresado asustada que no se había percatado que Hinata no estaba en la cama, el susto abarcó su rostro pensando que algo malo había pasado relacionado con su turbulenta cuestión de persecución; la realidad, afortunadamente, no superó la ficción mas cuando se percató de las lesiones de Naruto supuso que algo malo había pasado y sus temores pasados se avivaron nuevamente.

—Bien, estamos solos, ¿Me dirás que pasó? – el sonido de las rocas y el metal ante la andada del ferrocarril lo forzaba a gritar. —Hmp, entremos al almacén. – los invitó con paciencia, los jóvenes le obedecieron. Ya ahí se sentó sobre varios tablones de madera y dejó salir todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Naruto ya no abrazaba a Hinata, pero se obstinaba en mantenerse junto a ella y esto no pasó desapercibido para Jiraiya.

—Jiraiya-san… - comenzó la chica, apenada y sonrojada. —Todo fue mi culpa, yo…

—Hinata no es la culpable de nada. –defendió el rubio. —Fuimos atacados por un loco, pero todo salió bien y conseguimos subir al tren.

—¡¿Qué no pasa nada?! – si bien Jiraiya no solía enfadarse a menudo cuando lo hacía podía resultar bastante aterrador. Su voz hizo eco en el vagón. —¡¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices, Naruto?! – al llamarlo por su nombre la seriedad detonó, el rubio sintió el peso de sus actos. —Será mejor que me digan qué pasó, sin omitir detalles. – miró acusadoramente al rubio.

—Yo se lo contaré. – Hinata tomó las riendas de la conversación. —Tenía insomnio y decidí salir a caminar un rato, Naruto-kun me encontró y nos quedamos un momento en el bosque, planeábamos regresar antes de que partiera el tren, lo juro.

—¿De qué huían? – él quería las partes más específicas.

—De un hombre. Llegó de la nada. Montaba a caballo y hablaba sobre… bueno… - esta vez se dirigió a Naruto, no estaba segura si esto era conveniente revelarlo.

—Minato Namikaze. –dijo el muchacho, los colores de Jiraiya fueron y vinieron repentinamente. —Además también buscaba a Hinata, creo que era una especia de cazarrecompensas.

—¿Minato? – pero pareciera que Jiraiya no había escuchado lo otro. —¿Era un soldado?

—No lo sé, no vestía como un militar. Usaba una capa negra y estaba manco de un brazo.

—¿No estabas usando tu máscara?

—No. – al escuchar esto Jiraiya pasó sus manos sobre su cabello.

—Maldita sea.

—Pero no se trataba de Zabuza, Hinata no lo reconoció. – quiso quitarle algo de peso al asunto. Jiraiya dio una ojeada rápida a la chica.

—Es bueno saberlo. – suspiró. —Naruto, hazme el favor de acompañar a la señorita Hinata con Tenten, después regresa aquí, necesito hablar contigo.

—No tiene caso que me repitas lo mismo, dejamos ese hombre atrás, ya no importa.

—Te he pedido un favor, ¿Lo harás o no? – gruñó el dueño y el payaso apretó los puños. —Después vendrás a hablar conmigo, es un orden, soy el dueño del circo y tú mi empleado.

—De acuerdo. – respondió entre dientes. —Vamos Hinata. – ella le siguió en silencio y no fue capaz de contradecir al rubio mientras avanzaban éntrelos vagones.

—Naruto-kun… - intentó llamarlo para disculparse o decir lo que fuese, pero él se veía tenso y detuvo sus intenciones cuando la miró de frente y le extendió la mano.

—Cuidado al pisar. –asintió para corresponder a su agarre. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la zona de Tenten las preguntas fueron tan sutiles como piquetes de avispas. Naruto guardó silencio en medio de tantos susurros y se apresuró a salir de ahí, mientras Tenten abordaba a Hinata.

Los dos se vieron por ultimo antes de que él saliese para regresar al almacén en donde estaba Jiraiya esperándolo. Sabía lo que le esperaba y no ansiaba ver el rostro demacrado del viejo Pantaleón, así como rememorar dolorosas cuestiones de su vida que creyó superadas.

Cuando visualizó la puerta tomó aire antes de entrar. Jiraiya estaba sentado sobre los tablones, como al inicio.

—Naruto. – comenzó e hizo lo posible para no mirarlo a la cara, era incómodo para ambos, mas Jiraiya rebuscó su rostro con miseria. —Siéntate, tenemos que hablar sobre...

—Lo dejamos atrás, ¿Está bien? – contestó frustrado. —Ya no volverá a molestarlos. Usaré la máscara cada maldito segundo del día, ¿Contento?

—No tienes por qué contestarme así. – gruñó Jiraiya. —Naruto, lo que te diré es serio, ¿Entiendes? Ya no eres un niño, tu rostro ha cambiado, te pareces más a… a él que a tu madre.

—¿Es que esos estúpidos militares no pueden superarlo?

—¡¿Entonces sí era un soldado?! – estalló atemorizado el hombre cano.

—¡No, sí, no lo sé! – gritó de igual forma Naruto. —¿No lo son todos? Escucha ero-senin, estoy cansado de esto… tal vez simplemente deba dejarlo estar y, no sé, dejar que esto siga su curso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Seguir su curso? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? – vociferó él, más molesto. —Los años deberían enseñarte no al contrario.

—He aprendido bastante.

—Sabes que en lo que respecta a Minato todo sigue igual.

—¡Entonces déjalo estar! – volvió a protestar. —Namikaze Minato murió hace muchos años, ¿Qué importa ahora? Incluso ya no son los mismos soldados actualmente, todos los hombres involucrados en esa estúpida redada están muertos. No hay nadie actualmente que pague algo por mí ni por hombres relacionados con ese traidor.

—¡No seas tan despectivo! – a pesar de todo Jiraiya continuaba preservando la integridad del padre de Naruto, le gustase o no.

—¡No lo soy! Simplemente soy sincero. – Se sostuvo los cabellos con desesperación y se sentó exaltado. —Me hubiese gustado parecerme más a mamá. – Jiraiya no dijo nada al respecto. —Extraño a mamá. –corrigió Naruto.

—Vamos a calmarnos, ¿Quieres? – el anciano se sentó a su lado y respiró. —¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—Ya te lo dije. Hinata fue al bosque y yo estaba levantado por que no tenía sueño, la vi y la seguí, charlamos; es todo. Entonces apareció ese hombre a caballo y me preguntó que… si yo era el pierrot al que llamaban Arlequín, también reconoció a Hinata. Mencionó a Minato, dijo que mi rostro era idéntico al suyo y después de eso nos atacó con un látigo y nos persiguió. Tuvimos una pelea y logramos dejarlo atrás, entonces abordamos a duras penas el tren y como estábamos desvelados nos quedamos dormidos en el vagón. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.

—¿No tenía ninguna clase de insignia?

—No, pero… era manco. – esa observación desconcertó al sabio.

—¿Entonces no era soldado?

—No lo creo, debió ser un cazarrecompensas, ya te lo dije. – tomó aire nuevamente. —Hinata no lo conocía; al parecer no era Zabuza.

—No me convence del todo este asunto. – se levantó y llevó sus manos a la cintura. —Es malo que lo diga pero… tenemos que dejar atrás a esa jovencita.

—¿Qué? – Naruto se desconcertó y le miró directamente. —¿Por qué?

—Te estás involucrando demasiado.

—¡Claro que no! – ahora él se levantó. —Ero-senin, Hinata necesita protección.

—¿Y tú crees que un circo podrá brindársela? Ya tengo suficiente escondiéndote a ti. Es una chica linda, lo entiendo, pero creo que no es prudente que continúe con nosotros.

—Prometiste que la llevaríamos a Fiore. – reclamó.

—Las cosas cambian Naruto. No iremos a Fiore. Es peligroso.

—¿Por qué, por qué es peligroso?

—No te expondré ante más personas, no ahora que parece haber alguien que no ha olvidado el asunto de Minato. Antes de llegar al desvió tomaremos el retorno y abordaremos las vías del noroeste, la dejaremos en el cruce, pasan varios trenes de carga, alguien podrá recogerla.

—¡Me niego! –desafió nuevamente.

—¡Deja de pensar en las faldas Naruto! – era algo irónico sobre todo proviniendo de él. —No expondré a la compañía a un riesgo letal, ese tal Zabuza Momochi es peligroso y ahora con un cazarrecompensas detrás de ti lo mejor será desviarnos y sorprenderlo, como siempre ha sido.

—No, no huiré más. –pisó rotundo, entonces Naruto parecía más alto que Jiraiya. —¡Hinata se quedará aquí!

—¡No! – Jiraiya volvió a subir su tono. —¡No me interesa que estés enamorado de ella, no te conviene seguirla!

—Yo… yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata… - balbuceó.

—No me importa si sólo te gusta o es tu mejor amiga, su presencia está empezando a tornarse amenazante. Llegaremos al cruce al atardecer, yo mismo se lo diré.

—¡Viejo, es injusto! – Jiraiya caminó a la salida. —¡Por favor no puedes hablar en serio!

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. – tomó la perilla y tiró para abrir de ella.

—No puedes seguir huyendo del asunto de mi padre, ¿Es por eso que estás tan asustado? ¡Vamos, dímelo! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el circense le miró con ojos crispados.

—¡Ya me quitaron a mi hijo y mi nuera, eres mi única familia, Naruto! ¡No permitiré que tu inexperiencia te dañe a ti o alguno de los miembros de este circo! – podría jurar que su voz se escuchó hasta el vagón de los artistas. —Minato se fue de mi lado y yo lo permití, quería que fuese alguien con un futuro y mira cómo quedó; como el peor traidor de la historia de este país, no dejaré que eso te pase. Fue por mi imprudencia que asesinaron a tu madre y fue por mi condescendencia que tu padre murió como un perro. –se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó de los hombros tan fuerte que lo lastimó. —Podrás parecer un hombre pero sigues siendo un niño. Eres mi nieto, no dejaré que te maten, no si puedo hacer algo. – Naruto estaba sumamente callado, sólo se escuchaba su respiración.

—Minato escogió su destino, abuelo. No puedes dejar que su recuerdo te torture.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Nada en realidad, lo odio.

—Y yo lo amo. A pesar de los años, lo amo y es por ese amor que cuidaré a ti. Nos discutas más, regresaras a tu vagón, yo me encargaré de decirle a la señorita Hyuga la decisión que tomamos.

—Tú la has tomado, no yo.

—Me lo agradecerás luego. – se dio media vuelta.

—No supongas nada que no puedas constatar, ero-senin. – pero él no le contestó, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que su voz se perdió en el ruido.

…

No había sido un buen día, eso era seguro. Todos en la caravana se sentían nerviosos, Naruto había revestido su rostro con la máscara del pierrot que solía usar, pero a diferencia de lo que usualmente pasaba cuando se colocaba la máscara no había ido de aquí para allá soltando tonterías y bromas, más bien, se había enclaustrado en un rincón, junto a los animales para que nadie le molestara.

El tren hizo una parada en una sección de descanso para que almorzaran y revisaran la maquinaria que había estado chillando en algunas partes. Todo era tan monótono y poco fluido, casi como máquinas programadas y Jiraiya sopesó el cambio en la actitud de sus amigos que iban de mal en peor.

Algunos decían frases al aire, como si quisieran iniciar una conversación casual, otros simplemente se limitaban a comer o mover utensilios. Tenten, a pesar de haber intentado hacer decir a Hinata algo más que sólo escuetas explicaciones, se dio por vencida y se encontraba a su lado, haciéndole muda compañía. Naruto a su vez, había preferido sólo bajar por un poco de sopa y guisado, tras cogerlo se apresuró a subir al tren.

—¿Por qué Arlequín está tan de mal humor? –bufó Udon. —¿Qué les pasa a todos?

—Shh, no digas eso. – acalló Moegi. —Creo que el patrón se peleó con Arlequín y a juzgar por ello fue una conversación dura. – al escuchar esto el niño de anteojos fijó su vista hacia el anciano quien comía al otro extremo del improvisado campamento.

—Le preguntaré que pasó.- se escuchó una exclamación general entre los presentes pero nadie lo detuvo al verlo acercársele, era más que obvio que quería saber el por qué detrás de tanto mal humor.

—¡Udon! –Konomaharu se le acercó molesto, más tropezó antes de llegar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, maestre Kakashi, ¡Oye, Udon! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, el niño estaba junto a Jiraiya.

—Viejo Pantaleón, ¿Se peleó con Arlequín? – todos se quedaron sin aire al escucharlo y afinaron sus oídos para escuchar lo que Jiraiya tendría de decir.

—¿Con ese mimo de pacotilla? –se carcajeó Jiraiya. —Nah, sólo lo puse en su lugar. – se levantó todavía sin terminar su comida. —¡Vaya que hace mucho sol! Iré dentro de la cabina para ver cómo van las reparaciones. – se apresuró a escapar del muchacho que dejó su plato.

—Jiraiya-san. – fue Hinata quien se lo alcanzó. —¿No terminará su comida? – el hombre evitó mirarla.

—No, linda, no tengo hambre ya. – tras esto continuó avanzando.

—Jiraiya-san…

—Está bien, déjalo marchar. – sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro. —Debemos darle privacidad, ¿No lo crees? – la muchacha miró los ojos grisáceos del hombre de cabellos plateados y después al resto de los circenses, asintió no muy convencida. Kakashi asintió igual, tosió un poco y se separó de Hinata.

—¿Continua enfermo, maestre? – preguntó uno de los trabajadores y él asintió mientras tosía.

—Oh, sí, mis pulmones están algo congestionados, debe ser el aire de las montañas. – mientras sacudía un poco la pañoleta que tenía puesta en la cara.

—Debe cuidarse mucho, maestre. – opinó Shino. —Si me permite conozco un buen remedio para la tos.

—Ah, me encantaría probarlo. –Kakashi le dedicó una última mirada a Hinata. —Hablaremos después. – musitó, casi de forma efímera, pero ella pudo escucharlo.

—¿Qué? – pero Kakashi ya se había alejado. Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, la voz de Kakashi le perturbaba, como si reavivara algo en su pecho, una sensación asfixiante, muy similar a algo que ya había sentido en antaño.

El tren volvió a echarse a andar y como era de esperarse todos volvieron a sus sitios. Hinata subió con Tenten, pero mientras más minutos pasaban más comprendía que Naruto no aparecería para bromear como siempre lo hacía. Su gesto mudo, pero a la vez preocupado conmovió a la acróbata de las navajas.

—Si tanto te preocupa Arlequín, ve a hablar con él. – motivó empujándole un poquito por la espalda. —Creo que está en el vagón de los animales, ve todo al norte del tren está antes de la cabina.

—Se lo agradezco Tenten-san pero no sé si es una buena idea… seguramente está molesto.

—Lo cierto es que nunca había visto a Arlequín comportarse así ni pelearse tan en serio con el viejo Pantaleón. Escucha, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos, con el tiempo uno aprende en el circo a no meterse con las cosas de los demás, pero si te sirve de algo, creo que tú eres la única que puede consolar a nuestro pierrot favorito. – le guiñó el ojo. —Después de todo tienen mucha química y creo que, al estar en el… bueno, lo que sea que haya pasado anoche, podrán entenderse mejor. – volvió a mostrarle el camino con la mirada. —Ve, es lo mejor.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Tenten-san. – Hinata respiró hondo y emprendió el camino. Los que también estaban en el vagón la miraron pasar, pero no interrumpieron su camino, ellos pensaban lo mismo que Tenten.

Caminó un buen tramo y tuvo especial cuidado al pasar de vagón en vagón, dado que la maquinaria viajaba a una velocidad de 40km/hr, así que, mientras más avanzaba, más experta se hacía en cruzar al otro lado. Tuvo un pensamiento que la llenó de orgullo y se recordó a ella misma de niña, mientras jugueteaba con trazos de tiza en el sueño, practicando su equilibrio. Se permitió sonreír y llegó al último cuarto antes de llegar al de los animales.

Se trataba de una bodega de alimentos. Ahí contenían barriles de agua, los utensilios de cocina, raíces, carne seca, sal, aceite y especies. El olor a los alimentos era extrañamente embriagante y se permitió oler más a fondo el delicioso aroma de las especies. Estaba tan distraída que no sintió al otro sujeto que la observaba de cerca.

—¿Huele delicioso, no es así? – dio un pequeño respingo al término de la frase y se giró. Maestre Kakashi estaba sentado en una pila de sacos de trigo molido en una esquina de la habitación. —A mí también me gusta estar aquí, el aroma del laurel es simplemente enervante. – rio ligeramente ante su comentario.

—Maestre Kakashi, disculpe, me sorprendió. –hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

—Lo noté. – bajó perezosamente para después acercarse a ella. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeña Hinata. –entonces se quitó el pañuelo que cubría media parte de su cara. La chica frunció el ceño para después abrirlo con evidente impacto.

—Sukea-san. – musitó en un hilo de voz, Kakashi asintió y sonrió, mostrando una perfecta línea de dientes blancos.

—Como pensé… me recuerdas muy bien. Sabía que sin importar cuanto me maquillara y desmaquillara tú me reconocerías.

—Por eso fingió estar enfermo todo este tiempo. – atinó a decir. Él asintió dándole la razón.

—Has crecido formidablemente, pequeña Hinata, eres toda una mujer.

—No puedo decir que usted haya envejecido, Sukea-san.

—Por favor, llámame Kakashi, es mi nombre real; y bueno, sobre lo de mi aspecto, ¿Qué puedo decir? Según yo estoy cada vez más viejo, incluso hasta me parezco a mi padre. – intentó decir con algo de gracia para aligerar las cosas, pero Hinata continuaba viéndole recelosa, entonces Kakashi calló y la miró con seriedad. —Lo saben. – expresó sin más y Hinata tembló ligeramente.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie, lo juro.

—Te creo. – dijo para su sorpresa. —Me aseguré muy bien en el pasado de que no lo dijeras. Sé que no serías capaz.

—Tiene razón. – sus ojos reflejaban amargura. —¿Pero ahora?

—No tienes la culpa de este embrollo.

—Antes no pensaba lo mismo. –tocó distraídamente su codo al mismo tiempo que descendía su mirada.

—Lo siento, en aquel entonces dejé que parte del miedo desquiciara mi razón. Fue injusto de mi parte obligarte a hacer tal cosa. – su voz sonaba arrepentida.

—Este secreto ha destrozado mi vida. –masculló con rabia, sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

—La mía también. – suspiró y miró a un lugar que no fuera ella, pensó que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para encararla, pero se había dado cuenta que no del todo. —Jamás creí encontrarte por aquí, lamento todo lo que pasó. Pero al igual que Uchiha Itachi, tu tío, Hyuga Hizashi y yo, eres portadora de tan peligroso secreto que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría lo inevitable.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. —Intenté por todos los medios proteger esta horrible maldición para que nadie resultara herido y ahora… no soy más que un trofeo que hay que cazar.

—Sin embargo has logrado evadir bien a tus perseguidores. Unirse al circo fue ciertamente inesperado pero dime, Hinata, ahora que te han descubierto, ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé. – volvía a temblar.

—Hinata. – Kakashi la tomó de los hombros para que pudieran verse de frente nuevamente. —No debes decir nada, ¿Lo entiendes? El país correría demasiado peligro, quizás hasta el mundo entero.

—Sé perfectamente que debo callar, ¿Qué no fue usted quien se encargó de que lo hiciera?

—Es una pena en verdad, que puedas recordar todo con el más mínimo detalle.

—Lo es, aunque me duela admitirlo.- lloró un poco más. —¿Me matará, no es así? – ahora fue el turno de Kakashi de abrir los ojos anonadado.

—¿Crees que lo haría?

—¿No es por eso que me ha encontrado aquí? – cerró los ojos y limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas.

—No voy a matarte, no podría. – Kakashi volvió vestir el paño. —Somos prófugos y lo seremos siempre; por ello buscaré protegerte.

—¿Entonces en donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

—Lejos… porque sabía que si te veía nuevamente quizá no tendría tanta clemencia como entonces, pero ahora intento ser diferente. – la soltó. —No dejes que te atrapen, Hinata. Jamás.

—¿Está todo bien? – los dos estaban tan abstraídos que no escucharon la puerta abrirse, Naruto estaba de pie al otro lado, mirándolos con cierta desconfianza. Hinata aspiró su nariz y escondió su rostro para que Naruto no la viera. —Hinata, ¿Estás llorando? Maestre Kakashi, ¿Qué…?

—Nos encontramos por casualidad. – fingió tos. —Venía por el remedio que Shino me dijo.- Tomó unas ramitas de laurel y retrocedió. —Que tengan buena tarde. – se fue sin darle tiempo a Uzumaki de interrogarlo más a fondo.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, ella dio un pequeño respingo, insistiendo en limpiar su nariz y ojos. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Hinata, si el maestre Kakashi te dijo algo grosero o intento propasarse contigo, te prometo que iré a…

—No, no ha sido nada. – retrocedió, apartándose de él. —Es… el laurel, me provocó alergia. –caminó otros pasos hacia atrás, Naruto le siguió con cuidado y caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, no te preocupes. – esquivó nuevamente su mirada.

—¿No eres buena mintiendo, eh? – ella parpadeó al verse descubierta. —Está bien si no quieres decirme que pasó, pero prométeme que no estás herida.

—No tengo ningún rasguño. – admitió y al fin pudo encararlo de mejor forma.

—¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de las especias?

—Estaba buscándote.

—¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

—Quería… disculparme, por todos los inconvenientes que te causé. – agachó la cabeza en una disculpa protocolizada. —Por mi culpa Jiraiya-san y Naruto-kun se han peleado.

—Ah, eso. –Naruto suspiró. —No siempre nos entendemos. Es sólo una disputa familiar, nada grave.

—A mí me parece que es más que una riña familiar. – musitó exteriorizando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—¿Tú sabes sobre eso? – ella se mostró sorprendida.

—No debe ser una sorpresa. – desvió su rostro con molestia.

—¿A qué te refieres? – la pregunta de Naruto había sido inocente, pero luego de verla actuar así se dio cuenta que había entrado en un terreno delicado.

—Todos conocen la fama de la familia Hyuga, ¿No? Mi padre, Lord Hiashi es un hombre… de escasa calidez. Al menos eso dicen.

—¿Lo es?

—No todo el tiempo. – Hinata caminó un poco y llegó donde los sacos de trigo, se sentó en ellos y Naruto la siguió. —Desde que murió mamá y el tío Hizashi las cosas cambiaron mucho.

—Creo recordar a tu padre. – Naruto se sentó a su lado y se llevó una mano a la barbilla para tomar una pose de pensador. —¿Era el sujeto que casi me mata en la plaza del pueblo, no?

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Es un hombre muy sobreprotector además.

—No lo culpo, el mismo payaso que una vez casi mata a su hija volvía a agredirla. – tocó su cabeza, recordando el golpe que le habían dado con la piedra.

—No hiciste tal cosa. Bueno, tuve problemas médicos que tardaron un buen tiempo en solucionarse pero… creo que valió la pena. – dijo risueña.

—¿Tú lo crees? –Naruto le miró con un poco de tristeza. —En la actualidad… las personas no pagarían mucho por la vida de un pierrot. Lo que tú hiciste por mí ese día no tiene precio, me salvaste la vida.

—No digas eso, la vida de todo ser humano es importante. – Hinata recordó aquel día.

Las luces, la música, el suspenso y cuando su padre insistió de sacarla de ahí, no podía dejar de ver al pequeño equilibrista de una complexión parecida a la de un niño de su edad; que desafiaba la muerte con insistencia. Entonces, cuando lo vio tambalearse opuso resistencia ante el tirón de su progenitor. Corrió desbocada al escenario y cuando Bambino caía extendió los brazos de forma inocente. El impacto fue justo sobre su cuerpo. La altura en la que el niño se alzaba superaba los cinco metros y la caía había sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para dejarlos al borde de la muerte.

Muchos afirmaron ese día, que si no hubiese sido por la valiente niña que corrió a socorrer al pequeño payaso, la tragedia hubiese golpeado al circo. Para Hinata eso no era algo que pudiera olvidar con facilidad y a pesar de tener pocos años de vida, su memoria se había encargado de grabar con fuego el rostro del niño al caer, puesto que su máscara se había desprendido de su rostro. Naruto, por otro lado, jamás había de olvidar a la inocente niña que lo había acogido en medio del caos y cuando chocó con ella, cayó en un profundo sueño que le sumergiría en un mundo de ensueño en donde él vivía junto a su madre y padre, tenía muchos juguetes y un gran jardín en su casa, así como todos los días iba a visitarlo una niña de ojos como la luna la cual reía de sus bromas y se divertían como nunca.

Naruto había tenido esos sueños hasta que alcanzó la adolescencia y se dedicó, durante muchos años a buscar entre el público a la niña que le había salvado la vida. Era un secreto que no quiso contarle a nadie. Era por eso, que durante cada noche, cuando hacía su acto veía atentamente al público y tomaba un voluntario, porque creía que así podría encontrarla. Hasta que lo hizo. Hinata estaba en medio de la multitud en una plaza una mañana cualquiera. Supo que era ella, a pesar de que los años hubiesen cambiado su estatura, silueta y voz, era la pequeña niña bondadosa que aparecía en sus sueños y a la que le debía la vida.

No podía irse de la ciudad sin decir nada. Fue por eso que la buscó y le invitó a ver el espectáculo, pero la última noche de su acto, al verla partir sintió la necesidad de decirle quien era y lo agradecido que estaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con un infierno terrenal. Se empeñó en buscarla con desesperación y tras prometer a su primo que la protegería, el agradecimiento se convirtió en deseo. Naruto le salvó la vida y la llevó consigo, entonces una cosa llevó a otra.

—Hinata, nunca pude agradecerte formalmente por lo que hiciste.

—Lo has hecho, Naruto-kun. Me salvaste la vida, ¿Recuerdas? En realidad, si no fuese por ti… no sé en dónde estaría ahora. Gracias. – le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y Naruto sintió mariposas en el estómago, como si la gratitud y el deseo adornaran el nacimiento de algo más. De pronto recordó las palabras de Jiraiya y ese sentimiento cambió a uno que detonaba enojo y temor. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la estrechó.

—Estamos a mano, supongo.

—Lo estamos. – ella rio un poco, su voz era extremadamente dulce.

—Hinata. – Naruto puntualizó el cambio de conversación con sólo mencionar su nombre. —Sobre lo que pasó en el bosque. Me refiero a la conversación que tuvimos. – ella asintió haciéndole ver que le escuchaba atentamente. —Quería decirte algo pero el cazador ese nos interrumpió.

—¿Qué es?

—Quería pedirte un favor.

—¿Umm?

—Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, nuestros pasados son algo raros y la situación que pasamos es aún más extraña… Hinata, ¿Serías mi amiga?

—¿Amiga? – se sonrojó. Jamás había tenido un amigo.

—Nunca he tenido un amigo verdadero. Nunca he sabido lo que es uno. Por mucho tiempo soñé con una pequeña niña que me visitaba al pie de una colina, con la que jugaba largas horas y reíamos juntos. Eres especial para mí, Hinata. No pude olvidarte, a pesar de tanto tiempo. Te busqué con persistencia y cuando finalmente te vi en medio de la multitud noté una profunda soledad en ti… que de cierta forma se parece a la mía. – sus manos aún no se habían separado, por lo que Naruto la apretó más entre las suyas. —Te prometo que te protegeré. Así como tú lo hiciste conmigo, yo lo haré igual. Hinata, te quiero y por ello no dejaré que ese lunático te atrape. Es una promesa.

—Naruto-kun…- estaba sin aliento, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y su cara le ardía tanto que quemaba. —Eres muy amable y bueno, pero yo…

—¿Qué, que pasa? – la sintió incómoda.

—No sé si sea buena idea que me prometas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque… - ¿Cómo decirle lo que en realidad era? ¿Cómo decirle lo peligroso que sería para él? Ambos eran prófugos, ahora podía verlo. Las palabras de Kakashi taladraron en su mente continuamente.

—¿Es por lo que pasó en el bosque? – entonces sacó a relucir. —¿Es por Minato, no es así? – soltó sus manos y arrugó el rostro con amargura.

—¡No, no es por eso! – para su asombro Hinata tomó su rostro por las mejillas y lo acarició. —No me importa tu ascendencia, es sólo que… soy yo la que no puede dejar que te arriesgues demasiado.

—No digas eso. – Naruto tomó sus manos por encima de sus mejillas. —¿Somos iguales, recuerdas? Sólo entre nosotros podemos comprendernos.

—No, Naruto-kun, no quiero que te arriesgues.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? – insistió él.

—¡No quiero que mueras! – expresó con frustración. —No quiero que nadie más resulte herido por mi culpa. – las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse. —Ya han sido muchas muertes y vidas desperdiciadas, no lo valgo.

—¡Claro que sí! – él respondió con un ímpetu aún más ensordecedor.—No digas eso, tú eres una buena mujer, una persona valiosa.

—Seres queridos han perdido mucho por mi culpa. – advirtió.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. – ella no sonreía, al contrario, lloraba amargamente. —Necesitas sacarlo de ti, quitarte esa máscara. Llora Hinata, está bien llorar.

—¿Qué haré si te matan por mi culpa?

—No moriré. – Naruto la atrajo hacia su rostro, colocó ambas frentes unidas. —Todo estará bien. – las palabras de su madre vinieron a su cabeza.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo. ¿Qué no lo acabo de decir? Todo estará bien… sin importar lo que venga. – Hinata liberó sus manos y las pasó detrás de su cuello, lo abrazó.

—Naruto-kun…- susurró a su oído.

—¿Umm? – él pasó sus manos también alrededor de su espalda.

—Me gustas.

…

— _Tranquilo, todo estará bien… si algo te duele, llora, si estás cansado duerme…_

— _Mamá…_

— _Recuerda, mi pequeño, siempre sonríe…_

…

 _Pedrolino promete, cumple, sufre, es inocente, un enamorado sin remedio… ¡Oh, Colombina! ¿Algún día te darás cuenta?_

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como les dije, estoy en fechas de titulación y he andado algo ocupada por los tramites universitarios, no obstante me di tiempo de entregarles este capítulo. Espero les guste, la trama empieza a llegar a su climax.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	9. Scaramuccia

**Uff, esta será quizá el capítulo más largo de la serie, si no es que el primero. Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de subirlo debido a que estuve algo distraida, como sabrán fue mi cumpleaños y recibí visitas :D Pero finalmente lo terminé. Además, como dije, este capítulo está lleno de acción y emociones, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-9-**

 **Scaramuccia.**

* * *

— _Han asesinado a toda la familia Uchiha, maestro. A todos… incluido Obito._

— _Obito…_

— _Déjeme vengarle, déjeme hacerles pagar…_

— _No, no te arriesgues, es el peor momento…_

…

Fue una riña rápida y fortuita. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuchó los disparos. Naruto dejó de saltar como solía hacerlo desde hacía dos años y observó el pánico en el rostro de su madre. La gente corría desesperada por todas partes, rápidamente se vio atrapado en medio de una multitud embravecida. Quiso correr y se tropezó, cómo odiaba los pantalones largos y holgados de los bufones. Pero entonces su madre lo alzó del suelo y lo pegó a su pecho.

Corrió, corrió tan fuerte como pudo y a pesar de tambalearse en medio del escándalo y el pavor, no se detuvo hasta llegar a las carpas del circo. Como se dijo, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Naruto miró lágrimas en el rostro de su madre y después sangre, mucha sangre que manchaba el piso.

—¿Mamá? – la tomó del rostro con sus pequeñas manitas. La mujer tenía una expresión de dolor y miedo. Dejó a Naruto en el suelo con cuidado para después dejarse caer. —¡Mamá! – se sumió sobre ella y la sacudió asustado, lanzó la máscara de payaso lejos y se abrazó a su madre.

—Naruto… - ella respiró ahogada, después le acarició los cabellos. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero mami, ¿Estás sangrando? – de paraba de llorar y la imagen de su madre se hacía borrosa a causa de ello.

—No es nada, Naruto. – acarició constantemente su cara y mechones.

—¿Qué está pasando, mamá?

—Estoy muy cansada. – dijo con ligereza.

—Hay mucha sangre…

—Me duele un poco. – dijo de nuevo, sin certeza de por qué lo había hecho.

—No mamá, no te duermas, que no te duela… - no sabía que decirle, se sentía tan triste y asustado. —Tengo miedo, mamá. Me duele también… aquí. – señaló su pecho.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien… Si algo te duele, llora, si estás cansado descansa… Es parte de la vida. – Estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

—Mamá… - y Naruto lo sabía, de alguna forma.

—Recuerda mi pequeño, siempre sonríe… ¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque un sonrisa vale más que el oro. – lloriqueó mientras se abrazaba a ella, se acomodaba en su seno y escuchaba latir lentamente su corazón.

—Así es… - ella le acarició la espalda. —Te amo, Naruto. No lo olvides.

—Y yo a ti, mamá… - entonces sólo hubo silencio.

…

Naruto afianzó sus brazos sobre Hinata. Estaba paralizado, incrédulo y al mismo tiempo muy emocionado. Tras su repentina confesión la chica había quedado tan callada como una lápida, mas el calor que emitía de su cuerpo era tan conciliador que le hacía recuperar la noción del tiempo y espacio. Podía sentir el corazón de Hinata que palpitaba frenéticamente, su respiración ligeramente ahogada en las lágrimas y seguramente la ansiedad. Naruto, por otro lado no emitía palabras, tan sólo apretaba su abrazo como si la injuria más atroz fuese a suceder si la liberaba.

—¿Naruto-kun? – no sabía de donde había sacado el valor de pronunciar su nombre, se sentía aterrada, ¿Acaso él no la correspondía? ¿Eso importaba? ¿Realmente importaba…? Estaba a punto de desmayarse, tenía tanta ansiedad e incertidumbre que comenzó a temblar; y mientras más lo había más sentía el agarre de Naruto sobre su espalda.

—Hinata… - finalmente él habló y esperó con angustia lo que fuese a decirle. —Gracias, yo…- pero como siempre, el destino se empeñaba en importunarlos. La puerta del vagón se abrió repentinamente con Jiraiya detrás. La pareja se separó con avidez, la mirada reflexiva del viejo Pantaleón analizó la situación con recelo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El amor joven era una de las cosas que más admiraba y es que, no era por nada, pero durante su juventud fue un amante empedernido.

—¿Interrumpo? – se vio obligado al preguntar pero aun así no desistió, la razón de su llegaba la había ensayado hasta convencerse y no quería dejar que la escena lo conmoviera.

Vio a Naruto tomar la mano de Hinata con firmeza, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de disgusto, sin embargo avanzó.

—Señorita Hyuga, ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – miró a Naruto. —A solas.

—Seguro…

—No, viejo Pantaleón, ¿De qué quieres hablarle? – salió a la defensiva el pierrot. Hinata la miró anonadada, ¿Por qué presentía que de esto no podía salir nada bueno?

—No es asunto tuyo, Naruto. – volvió a acercarse y apreció cómo el muchacho se tensaba.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó en un susurro.

—No te apartes de mí. – contestó con la misma intensidad.

—Vamos, no voy a hacerle nada, soy demasiado viejo para ella. – rio pero no aligerar la situación, sólo empeorarla.

—¿Está… pasando algo malo? – dijo temblorosa la chica.

—Pantaleón quiere despedirte… - murmuró entre dientes y la mujer parpadeó para después palidecer.

—¡Naruto! – reclamó por ser tan imprudente.

—Está bien. – musitó con voz lastimera, el joven la miró incrédulo. —Lo entiendo. – dio un paso al frente, pero Naruto negó soltarle.

—Señorita, mi posición no es fácil, quisiera que no me odiara por esto. – en verdad se veía dubitativo.

—Jamás podría odiarlo, Jiraiya-san. – miró a Naruto y le sonrió ligeramente, después se liberó de su agarre. —Ustedes han hecho tanto por mí que en realidad yo les debería demasiado.

—No diga eso, señorita. Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero…

—Pantaleón.- Naruto interrumpió su conversación, se le veía estresado y volvió a posarse a un lado de Hinata. —No dejaré que Hinata se vaya, prometí que la protegería.

—Esa decisión no te compete. – volvía a hablarle de forma dura. —Tonto, ¿Crees que esto es un juego? Tú vida corre peligro y te comportas como un mentecato.

—Naruto-kun. –la chica posó una mano sobre su hombro, al hacerlo el muchacho bajó su defensa. —Creo que sería mejor que Jiraiya-san y yo habláramos a solas.

—No, no si puedo defenderte.

—Entiendo que estés molesto. – intentaba hacerlo ceder, le miró fijamente y sonrió un poco. —¿Somos… amigos no? – se sintió extraña al decir esto si acababa de confesarle que le gustaba, ¿Pero que más podría hacer? Naruto no le había respondido afirmativamente, no podría saber lo que él sentía hacia ella además de sólo un fuerte lazo de amistad.

—Pues… - Naruto asintió en medio de su titubeo.

—Confía en mí, no te preocupes. – miró a Jiraiya. —No pasará nada malo.

—Te iras. – respondió con terquedad. Ella bajó el rostro.

—Si pudimos reencontrarnos después de tantos años podremos hacerlo de nuevo. – esta frase desató amargura en el rostro del pierrot. —Por favor, deja que Jiraiya-san me diga lo que deba decirme.

—Te hice una promesa… - miró de soslayo a su abuelo. —Si tú te vas, me iré contigo. – entonces caminó hasta la salida del vagón, no sin antes mirar a Jiraiya por encima de su hombro, la puerta hizo un ruido sordo al cerrar.

Pantaleón dejó salir un riguroso suspiro. Se acercó a Hinata y tras pasar de ella, fue a sentarse el mismo sitio en donde ellos habían estado.

—Es la primera vez que Naruto se comporta de esa forma. – declaró el anciano. —Generalmente solía ser algo retraído, siempre fingiendo ser feliz; pero ahora se ve seguro, como si pudiera escalar la cima del mundo y ondear su bandera. – acarició su espeso cabello blanco. —En verdad se ha convertido en un hombre.

Hinata no dijo más, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Todo lucía tan sepulcral, el dueño del circo estaba pensativo y no quería interrumpirlo.

—¿Sabes el motivo por el cual Naruto usa esa máscara de pierrot? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y negó ante esto. —Esa máscara era de su padre, Minato. – miró a la chica, tan callada como siempre. —Seguro te suena el nombre, ¿No? – asintió y Jiraiya sonrió con nostalgia. —Minato era un buen hombre. Tal vez algo distraído e ingenuo, pero siempre fue un buen muchacho. Jamás se metió en problemas a no ser estrictamente necesario. Cuando lo encontré era tan sólo un bebé… era tan pequeño, puro y bonito, de haber sabido cómo terminaría no lo hubiera dejado unirse a la milicia.

—Las hazañas del General Namikaze son legendarias. Era un hombre temible y muy inteligente. De no ser por él muchas victorias no hubieran podido ser efectuadas para el ejército real. – recordó Hinata, intentando reconfortarle.

—Oh, sí. Minato era una persona brillante, me atrevo a decir que todo un genio. – entonces Jiraiya sonreía, el pasado le sentaba bien, mas su postura cambió. —Él vino a mí, una noche, llegó de la nada y lo acompañaban su esposa e hijo. Naruto todavía era un niño. – se acarició las sienes, le dolía la cabeza. —Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Me pidió que cuidara de Kushina y su pequeño, que no podría estar con ellos por un buen tiempo y los obligó a disfrazarse para evitar percances. Después de esa noche, Minato regresó unos años más tarde, dos para ser exactos y yo no podía estar más apenado con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Kushina, su esposa… había sido asesinada. – derramó una lágrima de sólo recordarlo. —Es increíble lo que una lucha empedernida puede hacer. – recordarlo era doloroso y más porque Jiraiya se sentía culpable de ello. —Estábamos de exhibición en medio de la calle. ¿Cómo podríamos haberlo previsto? Kushina solía pedirle a Naruto de vestirse como pierrot. Al chico le aterraban los payasos, pero su madre siempre lograba convencerlo, se colocaba una máscara y bailoteaba mientras aplaudía, al final Naruto siempre cedía y se convertía en Bambino, el más pequeño de los pierrots. – rio al recordarlo, puesto que en esa época Naruto era muy torpe para los trucos. —Fue muy sorpresivo. Unos hombres emergieron del público. Estaban armados y lanzaron unos disparos al aire. Kushina no traía su máscara y lograron reconocerla, por fortuna Naruto sí la tenía. Le dispararon por la espalda; ella tomó al niño para escapar. Mis camaradas se encargaron de frenar a los asaltantes y los apalearon hasta que los oficiales de justicia llegaron. Cuando llegué donde Naruto, Kushina se había desplomado detrás de una de las carpas. Era muy tarde… - fue interrumpido por su propio llanto. —Le fallé a Minato, no pude protegerla. Pensé que sería fácil y me equivoqué.

—Lo lamento mucho, Jiraiya-san.

—Pequeña, no quiero ser injusto contigo, después de todo te debo demasiado. – la tomó de las manos en señal de empatía. —Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero tú fuiste la que salvó mi nieto cuando era un niño. Cometí el error de intentar animarlo haciéndole actuar, en verdad que soy un estúpido…

—No podría olvidarlo. – dijo para su alarde.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Las cicatrices continúan, tal vez no en mi cuerpo, pero sí en mis recuerdos.

—Asombroso. – admitió al verla. —Eres especial además de inteligente. – la soltó y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de lamentación. —Sé que prometí que te llevaría a Fiore, que te cuidaría como si fueras parte de este circo, pero… - le daba vergüenza lo que estaba a punto de admitir. —Creo que tu presencia aquí ha cambiado muchas cosas, que para bien o para mal, han marcado a Naruto. Desde que llegaste ha mostrado más de lo que es en verdad… siempre supe que esa máscara no le hacía del todo bien.

—¿El continuó usándola para actuar?

—Era la única forma en la que perdía el miedo al escenario. Pero yo sé que lo hacía en parte para ocultar el gran dolor que tenía. La máscara de pierrot de Minato era su refugio, una forma de conectarse con sus padres. Kushina adoraba los payasos, siempre la hacían reír, de hecho, Minato me contó que convenció a Kushina de salir con él porque la hizo reír como un pierrot; y por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Naruto quería a su padre a pesar de todo. – las vivencias de Jiraiya habían logrado conmover a Hinata, quien ahora dejaba fluir sus lágrimas al igual que Jiraiya.

—Sólo intenta protegerlo, lo entiendo. – concluyó la chica.

—Sí, quiero protegerlo. No quiero que pase por lo mismo que sus padres, pero… ¿A qué costo? – la miró fijamente y sonrió con melancolía. —Él te quiere… Está muy agradecido contigo además.- Hinata se sonrojó terriblemente. —Sé que me odiará por hacer esto, pero no puedo arriesgar a mi compañía por una cuestión que… francamente no me corresponde. Lo siento mucho, pequeña Hinata. En verdad no quisiera tener que hacer esto.

—Descuide. – ella colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Jiraiya y le acarició el cano cabello, el hombre descendió apenado mientras se dejaba tocar. —Yo lo entiendo… se necesitan muchos sacrificios para proteger lo que amas, aún por sobre todas las cosas. – sus palabras sonaron sabias para su edad. —Aún si tienes que callar por el resto de tu vida. – Jiraiya levantó su rostro y la miró.

—¿Señorita, qué quiere decir?

—Dígale a Naruto-kun que no me iré. – la mirada del anciano marcó mucho desconcierto. —Dígale que me quedaré hasta que lleguemos a Fiore, así podrá dormir tranquilo y cuando eso pase, cuando esté descansando y profundamente dormido, detenga el tren y déjeme ahí.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – la miró preocupado. —¿Quiere que la abandone en algún lugar desolado en medio de la noche?

—Es un sacrificio que hay que hacer, ¿No es así?

—No, no haría tal cosa. Debería dejarla en un lugar adecuado, en un lugar en donde pueda estar bien. – alarmado se levantó del asiento para caminar en círculos.

—Entonces déjeme en el primer poblado que encuentre, a la media noche o al alba, Naruto-kun debe estar dormido para que eso pueda efectuarse. Así no se interpondrá.

—Señorita. – Jiraiya se arrodilló frente a ella. —¿Está segura de lo que me pide? ¿Qué pasará con usted? ¿Qué si la encuentran esos hombres?

—Jiraiya-san. – quiso tranquilizarlo con una voz conciliadora. —Si realmente desea proteger a Naruto-kun, deberá hacer grandes sacrificios. Mi vida equivale lo mismo que la de uno de ustedes. Naruto-kun me salvó la vida en dos ocasiones, yo sólo una. He de pagar mi deuda. – las dos ocasiones se refería a las de la casa y cuando Sasuke lo había perseguido.

—Pe-Pero… - tartamudeó Pantaleón.

—Es necesario, Jiraiya-san. También quiero proteger su circo. Son buenas personas y no merecen sufrir por culpa de una desconocida.

—Usted no es una desconocida para nosotros, señorita.

—Gracias. Pero comprendo. Si es necesario protegerlos, yo haré mi parte.

—¿Qué pasará con usted y Naruto? ¿Qué le diré cuando sepa que se ha ido?

—Que ha sido mi decisión, que no me busque y que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí. – sonrió con desamparo. —Yo estaré bien… siempre ha sido así. Ellos no deben saberlo.

—¿Ellos?

—Olvide eso último que dije. – se levantó de su asiento de trigo. —Jiraiya-san, ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—Lo que sea para usted, señorita.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo a Naruto-kun, por favor, protéjalo por mí también.

—Usted ya ha hecho mucho por cuidar de mi nieto. Lo haré, es un juramento.

—Se lo agradezco.

La puerta del vagón se abrió nuevamente, Naruto estaba detrás, con una clara muestra de expectación. Se acercó lentamente a Hinata y ella le sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa y sincera, una ambivalente. Jiraiya no puedo sonreír, tan sólo caminó hasta la puerta y poder salir de ahí. Naruto iba a decirle algo, pero no quiso quedarse para escucharle. Quedaron solos los dos nuevamente y antes de poder hablar Hinata lo abrazó.

—¿Qué te dijo el sabio pervertido?

—No me iré. Me quedaré con ustedes un poco más. – los ojos celestes del rubio se iluminaron como si el sol emergiese de éstos. Correspondió el abrazo de Hinata y la hizo girar.

—¡Es una maravillosa noticia, Hinata! Cumpliré la promesa que te hice, de veras. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?

—Lo siento, es que me emocioné, es todo.

—¡Descuida, está bien! –se rio contentó, mostrando lo que era en verdad. —Vamos, ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?

—Muy bien. – ella lo siguió y durante todo su camino no pudo evitar limpiar repetidas veces las lágrimas que surgían necias de sus ojos. No quería engañar a Naruto de esa forma, pero si era la única manera de salvarlo de su destino, lo haría sin dudarlo.

…

El trote del animal era calmado pero constante. Ante la imagen del atardecer, Sasuke decidió frenar a su caballo al visualizar un pequeño poblado. No constaba de muchas casas y tan sólo una tienda, seguramente un pequeño paramo para el descanso de los ferrocarriles. Se dirigió sin pensarlo mucho a la estructura que ponía "abastos". Entró lentamente, resonando sus botas de viaje con cada paso en la madera casi podrida.

El hombre que lo recibió se inclinó para verle mejor y cuando Sasuke se posó frente al mostrado dio una buena exhalación a su cigarrillo.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Estoy buscando municiones.

—Claro. – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar en cajones. El caballo de Sasuke relinchó fuera del lugar y junto a él su estómago. —Si tiene hambre vendo pan. – le entregó en un saquito de piel las balas y le ofreció un trozo de pan ligeramente enmohecido.

—De acuerdo. – Sasuke pagó la cantidad exacta y tomó el pedazo de pan para comerlo poco a poco. Sabía horrible, pero no se quejaría. —Por cierto…

—¿Umm? – el vendedor continuó fumando tranquilamente.

—¿Ha pasado por aquí un tren circense?

—Hmp, que extraño. – resopló mientras fumaba un segundo cigarrillo.

—¿Qué?

—Un hombre preguntó algo parecido muy temprano hoy. – dejó caer la ceniza al suelo.—Un jovencito, no pude verle bien la cara, pero no creo que pasase los veinte años. El tren ni siquiera se paró por aquí, pasó muy rápido.

—¿Recuerda su nombre?

—¿Del circo? No, no me fijé.

—Del joven.

—¿Es conocido tuyo?

—Quisiera saberlo.

—No me dio su nombre. – fumó otra vez. —Pero sí que tenía una extraña máscara. Parecía un antifaz, como del teatro. Bastante raro a mi parecer.

—¿Estaba acompañado?

—Sí, creo que venía con alguien, pero no pude verlo bien, el tipo estaba de espaldas afuera y tenía la mitad de la cara vendada. – apagó finalmente su cigarro y sacó el humo por su nariz. Era un hombre de mediana edad, corpulento y calvo. Observó a Sasuke terminar su comida. —¿Es todo? – cuestionó al verlo caminar a la salida. —No deberías viajar por las noches en la montaña, hace un frio de los mil demonios.

—Estaré bien.

—¿No quiere llevar más pan? – Sasuke le regresó la mirada y negó en silencio. —De acuerdo.

Acomodó las balas en su arma, tenía dos en total. Un avispero y un pimentero, ya viejo, propiedad de un viejo militar a quien se lo había quitado. En esta época de transición las cámaras rotatorias de los nuevos avisperos hacían más cómodo la administración de disparos, en sí, revólveres en transición. Sasuke se deslizó sobre el animal y miró el camino. El vendedor no le había confirmado si se trataba del mismo circo, si no que había dicho algo sumamente interesante.

—¿Vendas, eh? – una media sonrisa atravesó el rostro estoico del Uchiha. —Sólo puede tratarse de ese maniático de Zabuza Momochi. Interesante, es cómo ese maldito me dijo… Namikaze Naruto es un premio codiciado. – acarició a su caballo. —Vamos. – comenzó a trotar nuevamente.

…

El atardecer llegó casi dolorosamente para Hinata. Había visto al menos cuatro pueblos pequeños en donde podría desembarcar, sin embargo no podrían detener el tren, Naruto se volvería loco si la viera partir. Se la había pasado casi todo el rato con él y cuando Tenten llegó donde ella para saber cómo le había ido Hinata fingió una de su mejore sonrisas. La joven no parecía muy convencida por su astucia mas no quiso molestarla. Ellas estaban sentadas en el vagón que pertenecía a la chica circense, comían una austera cena, puesto que Jiraiya no había querido detenerse, era como si quisiera avanzar sin parar y llegar a donde fuese que quisiera llegar.

—¿Estás bien? – no había podido resistir las ganas de cuestionárselo. —Te ves deprimida y algo tensa. – colocó una mano sobre su hombre, efectivamente, el músculo trapezoide de la chica estaba tan duro como un trozo de madera.

—Yo, amm… no he siento muy bien. – dijo con ligereza. —Creo que me duele la espalda.

—Oh, debe ser porque dormiste en la suelo, ya sabes… lo del último vagón. – esto último lo dijo en voz baja, algunas bailarinas estaban cerca y entendía que Hinata se ponía nerviosa cada que mencionaban a Naruto, ya bastante sería que se pusieran a chismear enfrente de ella.

—Ah, yo… bueno, tal vez… - jugueteó con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba.

—Vamos, no sientas pena… -palmó con gentileza su espalda. —Creo que Naruto es simpático, supongo que te has fijado en eso, ¿No? Además es guapo. – eso simplemente hizo que la Hyuga se sonrojara más. Tenten no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ya no la molestes… -vino a su defensa Gai, el singular acróbata. —¡Es natural que la llama de la juventud arda con un amor de primavera! – casi irradiaba luz.

—¡Sus palabras son muy motivadoras, Gai-sensei! – adoró Lee a su lado.

—¡Dejen de gritar! – ahora Tenten se les unía y Hinata no podía estar más sofocada.

—¡Tenten, no debemos sentir pena por los dulces sentimientos de las doncellas! ¡Algún día tú lo comprenderás! – afirmó nuevamente Gai.

—¡¿Cómo es que entró a mi habitación?! – vociferó ella mientras intentaba sacarlos y cayeron los tres cuando la locomotora dio un parón en seco.

Todos dieron contra el suelo, Hinata se sostuvo de su asiento pero de todas maneras cayó. Gai y Lee se levantaron rápidamente y ayudaron a las otras chicas que estaban ahí, Tenten se acercó a Hinata.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, ¿Qué pasó? – se tocó la cabeza, se había golpeado.

—Pantaleón detuvo el tren. Gai-sensei… - lo llamó y el hombre asintió, más serio que de costumbre.

—Iré a investigar, ustedes no salgan de aquí. – el tono de alerta no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, ¿Acaso ellos sabrían algo?

…

—¡Que pasó, Souta! – Jiraiya llegó corriendo desde su segmento, el chofer se veía agitado y sudoroso.

—El camino está obstruido, Jiraiya-san. No había visto los troncos hasta que estuve cerca, disculpen por la parada de emergencia.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. – respiró más tranquilo y como era de esperarse la puerta de la cabina se abrió con al menos tres personas detrás.

—Jiraiya-san, ¿Está todo bien? – se trataba de Gai, quien había llegado tan rápido como había podido.

—Viejo… - Arlequín estaba ahí y como había prometido usaba su máscara. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Fue una horrible sacudida! – se quejó Kiba, quien estaba detrás de Naruto.

—Todo está bien, tan sólo fue una parada de emergencia.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó Gai con seriedad.

—Hay unos troncos en el camino. Vengan, necesitare a algunos hombres para moverlos. – Jiraiya descendió del ferrocarril y junto a él Naruto y Kiba, Gai los observó partir y cuando estaba por bajar para ir donde ellos sintió que le tomaban del hombro.

—¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Kakashi, continuaba usando su pañuelo.

—Hay troncos en las vías. –dijo casual el acróbata. —Nada ocasional. – opinó y Kakashi asintió.

—Gai, tú ayúdalos, revisaré los vagones…

—¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué está pasando?

—Espero que sean sólo locuras mías.

—Mmm, tu paranoia de soldado se conserva. Como tu amigo te propongo que te tomes las cosas lo más tranquilo posible.

—Lo haré. – agregó con ligereza.

Gai era la persona por la que Kakashi había llegado al circo, si no fuese por él continuaría vagando sin rumbo fijo. Se sacudió los recuerdos y comenzó a ir hacia las otras partes.

Varias se habían bajado para ayudar y a empujones poleas comenzaron a sacar los troncos del camino. Era robustos trozos de madera, más bien como si estuvieran recién cortados. Nadie reparó en esto más que Kakashi, quien después de revisar el tren y no comprobar nada fuera de lo normal acudió para ayudar a los trabajadores. Mientras los veía instalar las poleas y planos inclinados se tomó la libertad de observar.

Ciertamente había arboles cortados en las cercanías de las vías. Era casi como si hubiesen cortado en ángulos diferentes para que estos cayeran de tal forma que fuese más complicado no detenerse o en su defecto, un tren pudiera descarrilarse.

—Será mejor que cortemos los árboles en trozos más pequeños. – opinó Shino, cansado de tirar. —Así podremos avanzar más rápido y conseguiríamos leña extra.

—¡Es una magnífica idea! – felicitó Jiraiya. La noche ya estaba cayendo sobre ellos y no era su plan perdurar ahí. —¡Todos tomen hachas y saquen a los caballos para arrear la carga!

—¡Sí! – gritaron, siendo hombres acostumbrados al trabajo duro esto no era un reto.

—¡Kakashi! – Gai le entregó un hacha, tanto él como su pupilo ya estaban dando hachazos a diestra y siniestra. —¡Mueve el trasero y corta madera! – el hombre asintió y echó un último vistazo. Quizá era su imaginación, pero esto lucía demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Maestre Kakashi? – fue Naruto quien lo hizo desistir de sus sospechas, el chico lo miraba atentamente aun debajo de la máscara. Él hombre negó en silencio y comenzó a golpear.

Para cuando retiraron el último trozo de madera y empacaron lo demás la noche había caído recién. Habían tardado más de lo normal y a causa de esto los hombres estaban exhaustos. Decidieron preparar algo de comer de forma rápido para el resto del personal, el proyecto de quitar los troncos del camino se había transformado en algo así como un día de campo. Subieron lentamente al ferrocarril siendo incluso el caso de que algunos prefirieron irse a dormir sin cenar.

—Está todo listo, señor. – comunicó Souta, el conductor.

—Échalo a andar. – la maquina resonó en medio del oscuro bosque para iniciar su marcha. —Pero no demasiado rápido.

—¿Señor?

—Es posible que… hagamos una parada nocturna.

—¿Puedo saber en dónde?

—Te lo diré luego. – el conductor hizo una mueca de extrañeza pero decisión no preguntar más. Comenzó a andar a una velocidad mínima, cosa que casi nadie notó dado el agotamiento de toda la actividad vespertina.

Hinata estaba al lado de Tenten, charlaban de cosas sin mucha importancia. Naruto había ido de vez en cuando para verla mas la chica lanzadora de navajas había terminado corriéndole de la habitación dado que sólo había chicas.

Lentamente y con el arrullo del motor todos fueron acomodándose para dormir. Las luces en cada vagón fueron apagándose y Hinata continuaba despierta. Tenten se había acomodado en medio de las sabanas mientras continuaban hablando.

—Por cierto, Hinata. ¿Pudiste decirle a Arlequín sobre tus sentimientos? – la chica se sonrojó sorprendida. Tenten intuía que ese había sido uno de los temas más hablados con Naruto y sin embargo no había tenido el valor de preguntárselo directamente.

—¿Eh? Pues, yo… nosotros… quiero decir… - balbuceó muerta de la pena y Tenten emitió una carcajada baja.

—¿Siempre has sido así de tímida? – susurró puesto que ya casi todos estaban dormidos. Hinata asintió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. —Eres adorable. – sonrió. —Pero en serio, si quieres a Arlequín deberías decirle cómo te sientes. – ella asintió casi muda y la chica de las coletas negó con simpatía. —En fin, muero de sueño. – bostezó. —¿Qué no vas a descansar? – Hinata asintió. —En un momento, necesito… hacer algo.

—¿Iras a la letrina? – ésta era un cuarto especial del tren que se conservaba casi al final, en donde, efectivamente tenía una letrina que estaba hueca, uno simplemente se sentaba y dejaba todo fluir. Ella asintió apenada. Tenten le dijo que tuviera cuidado al pasar las conexiones entre segmentos y finalmente se durmió.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos y todo el tren, a excepción de los engranes era lo único que se escuchaba. Hinata salió de la habitación y se quedó de pie en la salida del vagón. Notó que la velocidad disminuyó considerablemente, entonces escuchó los pasos y vio una luz que emergía del mismo cuarto de donde había salido. Se trataba de Jiraiya.

—Vamos al cuarto del conductor. – dijo musitando. —Sin hacer ruido señorita.

—¿Naruto-kun está dormido?

—Como una piedra. – confirmó.

Atravesaron con sumo cuidado los vagones. La velocidad era tolerable y podían pasar sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando llegaron a la cabina del conductor ella la vio vacía. Jiraiya también lo notó y el tono de su rostro bajó sombríamente.

—¿Souta-san está tomando un descanso? – se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

—No. – Jiraiya lo buscó en silencio mientras sostenía la lámpara de aceite con cuidado. No lo veía en ningún sitio y la cabina era muy pequeña como para no verlo.

—Jiraiya-san. – Hinata habló con una voz más ronca de lo habitual. —Han invadido el tren. – su exclamación fue casi como un grito de guerra.

Todo salió de control en el momento que pudieron asimilarlo.

Un espeso humo emergió de las rendijas del vagón posterior a ellos. Tenía un olor fuerte e intoxicaste. Hinata se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y cubrió su nariz. Entonces Jiraiya soltó una gemido y al regresar su vista a él los ojos de Scapino se vieron en medio de la oscuridad.

—Scapino… - musitó Hinata llena de pavor.

—Pequeña Colombina, ha pasado un tiempo. Así que aquí es donde te habías escondido. – sujetaba a Jiraiya desde la espalda encargándose de inmovilizarle los brazos.

—Eras tú. – acusó la chica.

—Vendrás conmigo y no haremos de esto un escándalo, ¿Quieres?

—¿Qué es ese espeso humo?

—Un somnífero. – apretó el agarre de Jiraiya y él gruñó. —Ahora, ¿Vendrás conmigo… o tendré que romperle el cuello a este anciano?

—No, no le hagas daño. – se dio cuenta del riesgo al que se enfrentaba Jiraiya, estaba asustado y seguramente Zabuza no mentiría.

—Entonces acércate, sin trucos pequeña…

—¡No lo haga señorita! – Jiraiya se removió con fuerza y Zabuza tuvo de forcejear con él, las manos que le sostenían los brazos saltaron rapidamente hasta el cuello de Pantaleón.

—¡No! – Hinata intentó acercarse y el maleante le dio justo en el estómago con la planta del pie.

—¡Quieta! – vociferó.

—¡No deje que la lleve! – la voz del anciano sonó ahogada al mismo tiempo que desesperada. —¡Corra y despierte a los demás!

—¡Silencio! – entonces empezó a sofocarle y el hombre lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia.

—¡No, Jiraiya-san! – estaba por saltar de nuevo contra el maleante, mas una mano la detuvo del hombro y la haló contra sí. Hinata cayó nuevamente al suelo de acero y percibió las botas de otro hombre que entraba a escena. Después la voz sórdida de Zabuza, el malhechor retrocedió contra los controles de la maquinaria mientras se sostenía la nariz, la cual sangraba a borbotones.

—Quería creer que era sólo mi imaginación. – la voz de Kakashi vino casi como un coro armonioso a sus oídos.

—¡Kakashi-san! – Hinata se levantó.

—Hinata, saca a Jiraiya-san de aquí, yo me encargo de él.

—¿Kakashi? – Zabuza acomodó su nariz de un tirón. —¿No serás de casualidad el coronel Hatake Kakashi de la armada real? – soltó una carcajada complacido.

—Temía eso, mi nombre no es más que la sombra del hombre que fui. – contestó el ex militar.

—Interesante, este circo está lleno de sorpresas. – entonces desenfundó. —Desgraciadamente para ustedes no puedo permitirme descuidos. – apuntó con su arma a Jiraiya. —¿No te parece, Kakashi?

—Hinata. – lo escuchó musitar, el humo comenzaba a expandirse por la cabina también, afortunadamente continuaba con su pañuelo que le cubría de entrar en contacto directamente con la sustancia. —Vete de aquí… Cuando yo te diga, corre lo más rápido posible, escapa del tren.

—Pe-Pero Jiraiya-san…

—Descuida. – lo vio tensarse y fijar su vista en Zabuza. Scapino los miraba fijamente. —¡Ahora! – Kakashi saltó salvajemente contra él y éste, simplemente tuvo que cambiar la dirección de su brazo. El sonido de la pólvora hizo reaccionar a la chica.

Kakashi esquivó el disparó con asombrosa habilidad y tomó a Zabuza del brazo y el cuello. Ambos retrocedieron en medio del forcejeo. Dieron contra las palancas y válvulas del tablero de control del tren. Kakashi intentaba despojar a Zabuza, quien vestido de una capa y ropa pesada, se movía casi con torpeza a comparación de Kakashi.

—¡Sal de aquí, ahora! – vociferó Kakashi cuando le atinó un golpe seco en las costillas a Zabuza, sintió un escozor duro por debajo.

—¡Idiota! – Zabuza le regresó el puñetazo, mas era fuerte su resistencia, el militar lo detuvo a tiempo para unirse en otro abrazo opresivo.

—¡Hinata! – gritó furioso y la chica reaccionó, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del otro vagón. La cantidad del humo emergió mareándola al tiempo que salía por completo. Dio un último vistazo a Kakashi y corrió. En su mente sólo había algo por hacer, despertar a todos y sobre todo a Naruto. Llegó al cuerpo de las especies, el cual estaba repleto de humo; se sintió desfallecer cuando comprobó que a pesar de cubrirse con las mangas de su ropa había respirado la toxina.

Luchó por continuar, un vagón más y estaría con los integrantes del circo.

Por otro lado, Kakashi ajustó en una ronda de boxeo contra Zabuza. Los dos hombres repetían golpes y esquivaban embates del otro. Zabuza gruñó cuando de una patada dio contra la palanca de velocidades y el tren comenzó a andar con más potencia. Entonces vibró por la velocidad que poco a poco tomaba.

Se miraron unos segundos, Kakashi se veía agotado pero dispuesto a continuar, Zabuza se acomodó la mandíbula y sonrió debajo de las vendas.

—Eres igual de valioso que esa chiquilla, Kakashi. – comentó mientras se enderezaba y sacaba de detrás de su pantalón una hermosa navaja larga. —El último sobreviviente del proyecto Scaramuccia.

—Sabes demasiado para ser un mercenario.

—No subestimes mis redes de inteligencia… - su sonrisa se expandió, Kakashi lo comprendió muy tarde. Sintió el perforante filo de los cuchillos en su espalda y piernas. Se arrodilló ante Zabuza.

—Debí imaginarlo, no estabas solo. – se llevó una mano a la espalda para sostener uno de las navajas y sacarlas de su cuerpo.

—Ve por la chica, Haku. – pidió Zabuza, desde el techo y con una agilidad envidiable el joven encapuchado se endentró al tren. Kakashi lo miró partir y escuchó el arma preparada de Zabuza. —Es una pena lo que tengo que hacer. – Kakashi le miró desafiante. —Matar a una leyenda como tú, Coronel Hatake. Pero bueno… tu cadáver deberá servir de algo en el mercado negro.

—Lo consideraré un honor. – haciendo uso de sus viejos años de entrenamiento, Kakashi reaccionó cuan bólido. La bala le dio al ras de la oreja, era como si dentro de él se hubiese encendido un reactor. Sacó sin ninguna alabanza las navajas de su espalda y las lanzó contra Zabuza. El mercenario esquivó la primera en el recudido espacio, la segunda se impactó en su estómago, entonces Kakashi sacó otra más de su pierna, las heridas escocían pero no le importó, casi atropella a Jiraiya durante su carrera. Tomó la navaja entre sus dedos y lanzó un puñetazo, dio justo en el ojo izquierdo del mercenario.

El hombre respondió fúrico, detuvo otro golpe de Kakashi y lo empujó para darle tiempo de recoger su arma, Kakashi lo evitó, lo tomó de la ropa y lo haló con él. Entonces ambos se fueron hacia adelante, Zabuza encima de él, aprovechando la caída impulsó con sus pies al criminal y lo lanzó fuerza de la cabina. Zabuza dio contra las cadenas y grilletes de metal que conectaban las dos cabinas del ferrocarril. Kakashi tomó el arma con velocidad y disparó hacia el enemigo. La bala dio justo en el pecho de Zabuza y tras esto dejó de moverse.

Respiró agotado, lo había matado y con este pensamiento se relajó. Se levantó y terminó de quitarse las navajas, en verdad que dolía. Se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza, quien pendía de un hilo a punto de caer a las vías. Estiró la mano para jalarlo pero no supo que había cometido un grave error. Zabuza le tomó repentinamente del brazo y lo haló hacia las vías, Kakashi se sostuvo de las barras de acero que servía para ese propósito. Scapino se contorsionó como una serpiente que intenta asfixiar a su presa y Kakashi sintió como su brazo cedía ante la presión, en cuestión de segundos Zabuza lo había puesto contra la pared y estaba a espaldas de él.

—Esto se acabó. – pronunció con voz pastosa.

—Es cierto… - Kakashi tiró de su brazo y Zabuza hizo una palanca inversa para continuar apresándole. No esperó el acto desesperado del militar, con el brazo torcido a su forma original dio vuelta al resto de su cuerpo en un salto admirable, digno de un acróbata del circo. Le dio de lleno con el talón en el rostro al maleante y ante la presión de su acción el hombro de Kakashi tronó mientras se luxaba por completo.

El militar exclamó a causa del dolor mas no hubo tiempo de hacer nada más, tomó el arma con su brazo que aún estaba sano y apuntó, haló del gatillo y contempló con pena que no había más balas.

—Eres demasiado astuto. – dijo Zabuza, Kakashi se llevó una mano a su brazo colgante. Le apuntaba con otra arma de fuego. —Mira que dislocar tu brazo para liberarte, bien hecho.

—No es nada serio.

—No me causarás más problemas. – apuntó a su cabeza, el tren comenzó a subir la velocidad casi a la máxima y el tirón se sintió cuando ambos se tambalearon. Zabuza disparó en medio de esto y vio para su admiración, como Kakashi saltaba para esquivar el disparo hacia un camino diferente a la muerte. Cruzó su mirada por última vez y casi pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios. La silueta de Kakashi desapareció en medio de la noche.

Zabuza se levantó lentamente y se apresuró a abrir su ropa, traía un chaleco de metal y tela dura e incrustado en éste la bala que perfectamente pudo atravesarle el corazón. Contempló su abdomen en donde la navaja había cortado, la cuchilla estaba enterrada hasta la empuñadura más no había lastimado su cuerpo.

—Maldito, Kakashi. – gruñó. —Atravesar de esta forma mi armadura… aún conserva mucha fuerza. –miró el camino hacia la noche. —Debí suponerlo… - se asomó con cuidado, todavía aturdido por los fuertes golpes que le había dado. —Antes de ser derrotados los reclutas preferían morir por su propia cuanta. Proyecto Scaramuccia… que grupo tan raro.

…

Hinata se aferró con desesperación a las barras de acero para llegar al siguiente cuarto. Tenía demasiadas náuseas y sentía que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas. El efecto de la droga comenzaba a aturdirla y para colmo la velocidad había aumentado, haciendo más peligrosa su hazaña.

El sonido de un disparó la despertó sus sentidos y regresó la vista temerosa.

—Kakashi-san… - susurró su nombre y negó con decisión, debía despertar a los demás, la vida de todos dependía de ello. Estaba a punto de saltar cuando fue detenida, la tomaron de la cintura en un tirón poderoso. Hinata sintió que flotaba, ya suficientemente mareada por la bruma venenosa. Cayó al suelo del vagón de las especias, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una máscara de gases que abarcaba medio rostro y un antifaz de un jovenzuelo. Lo reconoció enseguida.

—Por favor, no oponga resistencia señorita, no quiero hacerle daño. – mas ironizando sus palabras sacó un arma con la que le apunto directo a la cabeza.

—Haku. – pronunció la chica, recordaba perfectamente su nombre y eso que sólo lo había escuchado una vez.

—De pie. – insistió el muchacho. —Sin escándalos.

—Kakashi-san, ¿En dónde está? – se sentía tanto vértigo y como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero resistió esto y pensó en alguna forma de escapar.

—Arriba. – insistió el muchacho.

—Ustedes hicieron todo esto… - alegó obviedad. —Los troncos, el gas, todo… - intentaba armas ideas en su cabeza pero los efectos químicos mantenían a raya su brillante cerebro.

—Comprendo, está intoxicada. – alargó una mano para tomarla del hombro y así levantarla.

—¡Hinata! – la voz de Naruto fue un revitalizador para su conciencia.

—¿Naruto-kun? – el pierrot apareció en medio de las sombras, vestido con su máscara y salvándole de respirar directamente la alucinante posición, embistió a Haku con violencia mandándolo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

No tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo correctamente, el chico la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó de un solo impulso.

—¡Vamos, espabila Hinata! – la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella.

—¡No irán a ninguna parte!- la bala rozó el hombro de Hinata quien exclamó ante esto. Naruto se apresuró a tirar de ella y saltó al otro vagón, cuando intentó entrar Hinata vomitó al entrar en contacto con el resto del gas que ahí había.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto la sostuvo mientras contenía las arcadas.

—No den un paso más. Están atrapados, no importa que tanto intenten escapar, el tren está lleno del gas, en cuestión de horas se colara por sus pulmones e intoxicara gravemente, si continuas exponiéndola ella morirá. – Naruto apretó la mandíbula y apegó más a Hinata a su cuerpo, Haku estaba al otro lado del puente de metal, apuntándoles con el arma sin descaro, pero sin disparar.

—Eso quiere decir que todos los de este tren que continúen respirando morirán. – dijo para su temor.

—Tenemos que despejar el tren. – musitó Hinata, sintiéndose un poco mejor tras haber vomitado.

—Hinata, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Naruto-kun, debemos despejar las habitaciones… - susurró más fuerte.

—Pero…

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretenden quedarse ahí parados? – habló Haku.

—Toma mi mascara. – iba a quitársela.

—No. – Hinata arrancó un trozo de su vestido y lo colocó sobre su nariz y boca. —Debemos correr…

—Hinata, mi máscara…

—¡Ahora! – ella dio media vuelta y le tocó arrastrarlo a él, ignoró la insistencia de Naruto y lo llevó a trompicones.

—¡No escaparan! – Haku disparó sin lograr darles.

—Haku. – Zabuza llegó donde él, estaba ensangrentado y golpeado.

—Maestro.

—No dejes que escapen. – ordenó con voz sombría.

—Como ordene, señor. – él saltó a máxima velocidad, el tren también iba demasiado rápido.

Naruto y Hinata corrían apresuradamente, abriendo las puertas, la chica respiraba agitada mientras más avanzaban. Nunca habían recorrido tan rápido y haciendo gala de sus habilidades como artistas saltaban entre los segmentos sin ninguna clase de dificultad.

En algunas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de detenerse por completo para despertarlos a todos, incluso gritaron e hicieron mucho ruido, pero el sonido del arma de Haku lo había continuar.

Llegaron al último vagón y si no fuese por qué Naruto la sostuvo de la cintura Hinata hubiera ido a dar contra las vías. La velocidad había aumentado considerablemente casi al máximo. Escucharon las pisadas de Haku y los disparos que con insistencia daba. Naruto miró a la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo. Haku emergió de la oscuridad y les apuntó, por instinto Naruto se puso frente a ella.

—Los tengo.

—¡Oye, que está pasando! – uno de los trabajadores había recuperado la conciencia gracias a la ventilación del aire. —¡Hey, chico, baja esa arma! – expresó conmocionado e intentó detenerlo. Haku ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, esquivó su agarre y le disparó dos veces en el pecho.

Hinata gritó al ver aquel hombre morir.

—¡Boris! – Naruto lo reconoció, quiso saltar sobre Haku y éste se volteó para disparar. Naruto se agachó y percibió el zumbido cerca de su oreja, por muy poco y lo mataba. Entonces lo pensó mejor, se volteó y abrazó a Hinata de un brazo. —¡Ven conmigo! – Haku exclamó sorprendido al verlos saltar hacia el afuera.

—¡No! – se acercó temeroso a la orilla lateral. Buscó los cuerpos en el camino y en lugar de eso recibió una patada por parte de Naruto en el rostro, haciéndole retroceder.

—¡Sube, Hinata, sube! – insistió Naruto, pendían de una escalera de tubos de acero que daban al techo del tren. Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron y al estar arriba el aire los golpeó empujándoles cruelmente.

Hinata perdió el equilibrio quien fue sostenida por Naruto y le ayudó a subir totalmente. Haku ya estaba tras su pista. Una vez arriba se arrastraron contra el viento. A una velocidad de casi 40Km/hr era sumamente difícil mantender el equilibrio sin ser empujados por el viento. Haku subió al techo ajustándose con dos cuchillas para hacer presión, Naruto y Hinata con sus uñas y fuerza física.

—¡Continua Hinata! – animó él, debían llegar lejos de su alcance.

Entonces, casi de forma causal la velocidad comenzó a reducirse. Esto debido a que el combustible se estaba agotando y la maquina había dejado de quemar material por la repentina aceleración. Al reducirse la velocidad Naruto se animó a pararse y cuando comprobó que podía hacerlo tomó a Hinata para hacer lo mismo.

—¡Naruto-kun, cuidado! – el tren entró a un túnel y se agacharon lo más posible al ras del metal. Al salir Haku ya no estaba.

—¿Estás bien? – la luz de la luna iluminó a ambos.

—¿En dónde está ese chico?

—Con suerte habrá caído sin darse cuenta del túnel. – la tomó de la mano nuevamente. —Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la cabina del maquinista.

—No irán a ninguna parte. – Zabuza emergió por la parte delantera. Nuevamente la tensión se respiraba en el aire.

—Zabuza… - musitó aterrada Hinata. —¿Qué hizo con Kakashi-san?

—¿Yo? Nada para ser precisos. Él se suicidó.

—¡¿Qué?! – Naruto exclamó sofocado por su propia máscara. —¡Está mintiendo! El maestre Kakashi nunca haría tal cosa… -ignoraba cómo es que Kakashi había luchado con aquel sujeto, pero a juzgar por las heridas en su cuerpo debió ser algo rudo.

—No es mentira. – Zabuza revisó al rubio de pies a cabeza. —Pierrot, te sugiero que te apartes de la chica. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y no me gusta postergar las cosas. – le apuntó con su arma. —A un lado.

—¡Jamás!

—Como quieras. – disparó y le dio en el hombro derecho, Naruto retrocedió y cayó al suelo ensangrentado.

—¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata lo socorrió y sostuvo la su cabeza.

—La próxima será en tu cabeza.

—Atrévete desgraciado. – desafió Uzumaki.

—Está bien… - apuntó pero Hinata se interpuso.

—¡No! ¡Basta, por favor!

—¡Hinata! – reclamó Naruto.

—¡No, es suficiente! – lloraba desesperada. —Ya es suficiente… - murmuró derrotada. —Por favor, no lastimes a Naruto-kun. Me entregaré sin resistencia, pero no lo lastimes.

—Acércate pequeña Colombina. – pidió Zabuza y Hinata dio un paso.

—¡No! – Naruto se levantó y la tomó del brazo. —¡No lo hagas! – ella tembló, sin quisiera mirarle.

—No quiero que mueras, Naruto-kun. – dijo compungida. Le arrebató su brazo para continuar con Zabuza.

—¡No lo permitiré!

—Detente ahí. – Naruto sintió el cañón de un arma en su nuca. Haku había sobrevivido.

—¡No, no le dispare! – pidió Hinata dándose la media vuelta y otorgándole a Zabuza el momento perfecto para capturarla. —¡No, lo prometió, no lo lastimaría!

—No seas ingenua jovencita. – se burló el mercenario. —Yo no negocio con mis presas. Hazlo Haku.

—¡No! – Hinata forcejeó con Zabuza y miró asustada la máscara de Naruto al son de un disparo.

—¡Haku! – el muchacho de la máscara dejó caer el arma cuando apreció su mano destrozada por una bala. El disparo había venido desde la retaguardia y todos miraron atrás.

De una sombra de hierro a un galope estricto y con el resonante sonido de los cascos del caballo, el capitán negro corría en medio de la noche apuntando con su único brazo servible.

El tren comenzó a inclinarse, estaban sugiriendo un puente y gracias a la inclinación pudieron verlo con claridad.

—El Capitán Negro. –lo reconoció Haku. Sasuke apuntó de nuevo y disparó, esta vez la bala dio contra el cuerpo del muchacho y éste cayó derribado.

—¡Haku! – Zabuza lo vio caer pensando lo peor.

—¡Hinata! – Naruto corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Incordio! – pero Zabuza apuntó decidido a matarle.

Sasuke se percató de esto y ya alistaba su tercer disparo.

—¡Naruto-kun, no!

—¡Hinata! – Naruto estiró su brazo sano hacia ella. El sonido del fuego fue casi simultáneo. Zabuza exclamó cuando sintió el plomazo en su carne y al mismo tiempo Naruto se balanceó al vacío cuando la bala rompió su máscara.

—¡Naruto-kun! – gritó Hinata al verlo caer.

Sasuke lo vio hundirse en el agua y el tren que continuaba alejándose. El cuerpo de Naruto cayó al agua, los gritos de Hinata se perdieron junto al sonido de la locomotora que se alejaba más y más. Hizo frenar a su corcel y se salió de las vías, bajó una pequeña colina y no lo pensó mucho para lanzarse al agua. Nado y buscó el cuerpo del chico. Lo encontró casi en el fondo, mientras descendía lentamente.

Se apresuró donde él y lo tomó de un brazo para después apoyarlo contra el resto de su cuerpo. Con la ayuda de sus piernas nadó sin otro impulso hasta la superficie. Una vez que pudo tomar agua y afianzar el cuerpo de Naruto silbó a su caballo. El animal relinchó en la orilla y entró para acercarse a su amo.

Cuando Sasuke lo tuvo a su lado impulsó a Naruto y subió su sangrante ser al lomo del animal. Después lo tomó de las riendas y tras señas sutiles le indicó lo acercara a la orilla. El animal pareció entender y nadó veloz. Una vez ahí, Sasuke lo bajó de su espalda para inspeccionarlo y entonces sonrió; el rostro de Naruto estaba intacto, después digirió su oreja a su pecho y frunció el ceño al percatarse del profundo silencio.

Estaba muerto.

…

— _Soy el último que queda de la brigada Scaramuccia… todos han muerto._

— _Entonces eres un hombre tanto importante como despreciable._

— _¿Me matarás?_

— _Si tú fueras yo… ¿Lo harías?_

— _Tramposa comadreja._

 **Continuará…**

 **El personaje de Scaramuccia existe en la comedia del arte, pero en esta ocasión más que por el personaje tomé la palabra como lo que significa su nombre "Breve o Pequeña Riña" algo así, por lo cual, este capítulo está lleno de conflictos y acción. Gracias por leer y por su paciencia. Fue un capítulo largo por lo que tardé en escribirlo, pero espero haber proyectado toda la acción. Disculpen si encuentras errores ortograficos, pero generalmente soy demasiado vaga y subo los capítulos en cuanto se terminan de escribir.**

 **Saludos y espero sus opiniones.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	10. Meneghino

**Este capítulo me quedo incluso más largo que el anterior, pero tal y como lo dije se vendran otros más debido a que me es complicado fragmentar la historia. Esta entrega está dedicada a Kakashi ya se darán cuenta de por qué y me debo decir que es un capítulo con mucha historia, así podremos comprender un poco más de lo que fue el proyecto Scaramuccia y la participación de Kakashi en todo esto.**

* * *

 **-10-**

 **Meneghino.**

* * *

— _¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, amigo?_

— _No, no señor… tan sólo veía la carpa de su circo. Es enorme._

— _Ah, sí, es ya algo viejo…_

— _Me gustaría que tuviera esto._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Sólo tómelo, considérelo un regalo de un desconocido…_

…

Era como estar contemplando sus ojos nuevamente. Como si se dejase arrastrar en medio de un caos tormentoso para llegar a una playa pacífica y paradisiaca.

Naruto se dejó acariciar por su madre una vez más mientras sentía una brisa cálida en sus mejillas. La mujer, que no había cambiado en cada desde que era un niño, le besó en la frente y acarició sus cabellos mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Naruto también sonrió ante eso.

—Lo siento mucho. –dijo ella, su voz se escuchaba igual a un susurro lejano.

—No, madre… yo lo siento. – Kushina comenzó a llorar, pero sin borrar su sonrisa y Naruto intentó limpiar sus lágrimas para que ella no continuara. Estaba tan conmocionado que empezó a llorar él también…

…

— _Finalmente nos conocemos… Sasuke-kun._

— _¿Quién es usted?_

— _Soy un amigo de tu hermano, tan sólo quería conocerte._

— _¿Un amigo de Itachi? ¿Por qué no te conozco? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Je, se ve que eres un chico muy listo. Por ahora no es necesario que sepas mi nombre, tan sólo quiero entregarte esto._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Algo que tú hermano quería que tuvieras…_

— _¡Esto es mucho dinero!_

— _Me despido, Sasuke-kun, espero que en el futuro podamos encontrarnos._

Sasuke reavivó sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que su sentido de alerta. Rápidamente visualizó frente a él la luz cálida del fuego que había encendido, buscó a su caballo, el cual comía tranquilamente del suelo boscoso y después, pero no menos importante, miró el cuerpo del joven que yacía frente a él.

Encontrarse con aquel muchacho había sido difícil pero no imposible. Rastrearlo tampoco había sido demasiado complicado. Con los datos que ya poseía de antemano buscar al pierrot llamado Arlequín no era más que cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera dar con él. El problema aquí era hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible, su condición actual no le permitía tomarse demasiados retrasos, tenía los meses contados y su prioridad era tomar al muchacho, con o sin su consentimiento.

Desafortunadamente las cosas se habían salido de control. No esperaba encontrarse con algo tan maquiavélico en el camino. La presencia del mercenario Zabuza Momochi era comprensible, la relación con la joven Hyuga una casualidad, pero una lucha descabellada para llevar a cabo un simple secuestro, eso sí que le ponía a pensar.

¿Qué era lo que ese demente deseaba de la chica? ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto por una simple mujer? Bien, era rica, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de asaltar un tren con cuestionables resultados. Un criminal más inteligente simplemente hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad. Eso le sonaba a una clase de persecución que no quería indagar.

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba envuelto en una manta gruesa, la única que traía además de su capa negra. Lo había atado bien para que no se moviera y fuese más fácil transportarlo. Justo como había mencionado antes, mientras más rápido pudiera llevárselo mejor. No obstante, ahora sólo quería tomarse un merecido descanso, el viaje de regreso sería largo y la carrera contra el tren lo había agotado tanto a él como a su caballo.

El cuerpo de Naruto convulsionó repentinamente y con él una bocanada ahogada. Sasuke le miró sin inmutarse, estando atado no se iría a ninguna parte. Lo vio removerse con dificultad y un seguro estrés postraumático, después se paralizó y comenzó a gritar entrecortado. Sasuke se acercó lentamente para contemplarlo mejor. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su rostro pálido y rígido. Seguro un brote psicógeno, algo esperado. Ya había visto antes el cuadro, los soldados eran uno de los principales pacientes con dichos trastornos psiquiátricos, lo más probable y atribuible a ese estado debía ser su experiencia mortal de hacía unas horas.

Cansado de escucharlo gemir y temiendo que pudiera desmayarse de nuevo le dio una patada en el estómago con la planta del pie. Esto fue suficiente para que el muchacho se detuviera por la falta de aire y recuperara la conciencia a causa del dolor. Lentamente y con seguridad, los ojos de Naruto pudieron enfocar el rostro taciturno de Sasuke. Su respiración se acompasó a expensas de un lastimero boqueo. Después de eso vino un profundo silencio entre los dos. Sasuke se retiró y regresó a su posición.

—Es-Espera… - musitó Naruto. Estaba sin aliento, la patada y sus heridas lo habían dejado exhausto. —Qué… qué está… pasando…

—Será mejor que no hables demasiado. –alegó Sasuke con una voz tan fría como sólo él podía darla. —Todavía tienes algo de rigor mortis. Además del estrés psicológico…

—¿Rigor… mortis? – no entendía a lo que se refería, ¿Había muerto, eso era de vedad?

—Tu corazón se detuvo. – informó con una espesa oscuridad en su expresión. —Te ahogaste en el lago. – los ojos de Sasuke se transportaron rápidamente al frente, ahí estaba la masa de agua a la que se refería. Continuaban cerca del sitio en donde todo había pasado.

—¿Estoy… muerto? – no podía comprenderlo, se sentía aterrado.

—Si así fuera no estaríamos hablando. – Sasuke miró su rostro, Naruto lo reconoció.

—Eres… el cazarrecompensas de la otra noche.

—Tan sólo un rasguño. – mencionó Sasuke, ignorando su afirmación. —Lo más probable es que sólo te haya rosado gracias a que pude desviar el disparo a tiempo, pero aun así, esa máscara debió ser bastante resistente. – susurró auto reflexivo.

Tras decir esto los recuerdos de Naruto llegaron de golpe a él. Uchiha lo notó al ver como se ponía pálido y sus ojos de desorbitaban. Escuchó como la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo se tensaba y lo vio mover las piernas con ansiedad.

—Hinata, ese hombre se la llevó. – masculló visiblemente histérico. —El tren, Ero-Senin, maestre Kakashi… todos ellos, tengo que regresar, tengo que regresar… - de nuevo el miedo y la ira cegaban a Naruto, Sasuke suspiró.

—Es inútil, se han ido…

—¡No! – Naruto gritó a todo lo que su cansado cuerpo le permitía. —¡Tengo que alcanzarla, se lo prometí!

—Oye, si no te callas haré que lo hagas…

—¡Se lo prometí!

—Tú lo pediste. – Sasuke alzó nuevamente la pierna y le dio tan poderosamente en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aliento. El corte de oxigeno abrupto por el golpe también sirvió para acallar su cerebro y Naruto quedó nuevamente inconsciente.

Sasuke respiró tranquilo y se recostó en la montura del caballo. Echó un último vistazo al boque, todo parecía en orden. Su caballo continuaba pastando, las ropas del pierrot y las suyas se secaban en las ramas de los árboles, el chico estaba inconsciente y el juego tenía suficiente leña como para arder toda la noche. Se recostó un poco y respiró más tranquilo, deseaba no soñar con el pasado esta vez y descansar ampliamente.

…

— _Jiraiya-jichan, ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? – el pequeño rubiecito sintió el apretón del agarre del anciano sobre su mano, quien le miró en silencio, había lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _Naruto… hay algo que debo decirte. – sus miradas se encontraron y el pequeño tembló._

— _¿Qué pasa, Jiraiya-jichan?_

— _Tu padre no… no volverá jamás. Él… no puede. –su corazón dio un vuelco._

— _¿Por qué? – Naruto endureció su gesto, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

— _Está muy ocupado, el trabajo demanda mucho de él._

— _¿Está trabajando? – Naruto se soltó de su apretón de manos, estaba furioso y a la vez muy triste. —Ni siquiera vino por la muerte de mamá. ¡Ella se murió y no vino a su funeral!_

— _¡Naruto, no grites así! – las personas alrededor los veían de reojo._

— _¡Lo odio! ¡No nos quiere, por eso no vino! ¡Nos dejó! – y se echó a correr de regreso al circo._

— _¡Naruto! –Jiraiya miró por última vez la lápida frente a él. —Lo siento, Kushina. – se dio media vuelta y corrió tras él._

Abrió lentamente los ojos, esta vez sin locura. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer donde se encontraba, todo se veía repentinamente borroso y desconocido. Tuvo que parpadear un rato para que por fin aclarase su visión. Estaba bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado, al calor de una fogata, maniatado, cubierto por una manta y… ¿Desnudo?

Naruto se percató de ello sin mucho escándalo, había peores cosas de las cuales preocuparse como por ejemplo los dos pozos ébanos que le miraban con cautela. Aquel hombre frente a él, el Capitán Negro, como le había dicho Haku, le regresaba su mirada en un silencio sepulcral.

No tuvo el valor de hablar.

—No te atrevas a gritar.- amenazó Sasuke con una voz relajada.

—¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó con cordura.

—En el bosque.

—¿Tú eres el hombre que nos persiguió la otra noche, verdad? – Sasuke asintió. Naruto pasó saliva. —¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Te necesito vivo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para cumplir una promesa. – no quiso indagar demasiado en ello, aunque se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, en lugar de eso preguntó algo que simplemente no esperaba su captor.

—¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

—Estabas mojado, hubieras muerto otra vez de hipotermia.

—¿Otra vez?

—Caíste del tren, te ahogaste. – era un hombre de pocas palabras, eso estaba claro.

—¿En dónde está mi ropa? – Sasuke le guio con la mirada a las ramas de los árboles. Naruto alzó una ceja al ver la ropa de Sasuke también ahí. —¿Tú también estás desnudo? – Uchiha alzó una ceja con evidente sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no. He estado viajando un tiempo, obviamente tengo un repuesto.

—Oh, ya. Lo siento, es que esto hubiese sido demasiado raro. – bromeó con él, cosa que habitualmente no había sin su máscara.

—Hmp.

—Hay sangre en la manta… - exclamó tras comprobarlo, de su hombro derecho relucía una mancha cálida de carmesí.

—Te dispararon. – especificó el pelinegro.

—Oh… es verdad. – recordó lo sucedido hacía unas horas, sintió nauseas de sólo pensarlo. —¿Tú me curaste? –Sasuke asintió. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? No nos conocemos de nada, ¿O sí?

—No. Pero te necesito vivo, si te dejaba la herida al descubierto podrías desangrarte.

—¿Eres médico acaso? – negó en silencio. —¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?

—Mi esposa me enseñó. – admitió y el chico se sonrojó.

—¿Estás casado? – preguntó asombrado y para Sasuke esto no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, no, claro que no… es sólo que te ves muy joven, como de mi edad.

—Hmp. – volvió a bufar, Naruto frunció el ceño.

—De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Si me están buscando por una recompensa no sería importante si me entregarás vivo o muerto, ¿No?

—No soy un cazarrecompensas.

—¿Ah no? – frunció el ceño. —¿Si no lo eres por qué me perseguías?

—Prometí que te llevaría vivo, si murieras todo sería en vano.

—¿Llevarme? – se removió, las cuerdas estaban bien apretadas. —¿A dónde?

—Con tu padre, Namikaze Minato. – Naruto abrió los ojos casi hasta que sus orbes saliesen de sus orbitas y para satisfacción de Sasuke, eso pareció ser bastante interesante; era justa la reacción de esperaba.

—¿Qué? – musitó, estaba abrumado.

—Te llevaré con tu padre, Namikaze Naruto. – le llamó de tal forma que logró desagradarlo.

—¿Estás bromeando no? – apretó la mandíbula hasta que escuchó un chasquido. —¡Estás loco! – acusó, Sasuke la miró sin ninguna emoción de por medio. —No deseo romper tu burbuja pero Minato Namikaze murió hace tiempo.

—Si estuviera muerto no tendríamos esta conversación, Namikaze-kun.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?! – dijo exaltado mientras movía violentamente su cuerpo. —¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡No Namikaze! Ese era el apellido de Minato, el mío es igual al de mi madre.

—No me importa tu nombre, tan sólo tu ascendencia. Eres idéntico a ese maldito de Minato, es suficiente para mí.

—Ah, ya entiendo… En realidad te estás vengado, ¿No es así? Esta es alguna clase de venganza por algo que mi padre te hizo en el pasado; pues déjame decirte que yo no tengo nada que ver con él. Minato murió en alguna parte como un perro, se fue a la tumba como el traidor que debió ser y ahora su cadáver se pudre en alguna fosa común.

—Vaya, ¿No se llevan muy bien, eh?

—¡Que está muerto!

—No deseo romper tu burbuja pero Minato Namikaze está vivo.

—¿Es en serio? – los dos jóvenes se tensaron al mismo tiempo. Sasuke casi se dio un giro de 360 grados hasta que ubicó a la persona que había hablado, le apuntó directamente a la cabeza con su avispero y se irguió listo para luchar.

—Sal con las manos en donde pueda verlas, no quiero nada de trucos. – amenazó con una voz sumamente sombría, nada parecido a su voz ligeramente gruesa pero burlona de hacía un rato.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! – emergió entonces alzando sus dos brazos, uno más corto que el otro, Hatake Kakashi.

—Tú. – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos intentando no perder detalle de sus facciones.

—Que impresionante, no todos los días te encuentras a un prodigio rondando por el bosque. – susurró Kakashi sin perder detalle del avispero.

—¡Maestre Kakashi! – Naruto gritó eufórico. —¡Está vivo! ¡Sabía que no podía estar muerto! ¡Maestre Kakashi el tren, Hinata y los demás…!

—Lo sé, lo sé… -le interrumpió el hombre, sin apartar la vista de Sasuke.

—¿Kakashi? – Sasuke sonrió de lado. —Interesante, no todos los días encuentras a una leyenda humana rondando por el bosque.

—Veo que a pesar de los años mi reputación continua precediéndome.

—¿De qué está hablando, Maestre Kakashi? – Naruto se sentía tan fuera de lugar como un pez en la superficie.

—Uchiha Sasuke, mejor conocido como El Capitán Negro, un prodigioso cadete que ascendió sus escalafones en un tiempo record, igual que tu hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi. – una ceja tembló ligeramente en el rictus de Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. —Es un placer volverte a encontrar después de tantos años.

—Coronel de la primera y única brigada CDA 92, mejor conocido como la brigada Scaramuccia, famoso por su inteligencia y astucia, reportado como muerto en batalla, una leyenda urbana y el único sobreviviente del proyecto Scaramuccia; Hatake Kakashi, volvemos a vernos.

—Creo que te subestimé, eres todo un detective. Pensé que esa información se había perdido en los albores del tiempo.

—Verá usted que no, coronel.

—No deseo importunarlo, capitán. – miró a Naruto, quien estaba estupefacto. —Pero ese chico de ahí es mi amigo. Además, ha dicho algo muy interesante lo cual me gustaría corroborar. – su voz ensombreció. —¿El General Namikaze… continua con vida?

—No es necesario que lo constante. Lo ha escuchado, ¿Verdad? – Kakashi asintió.

—Quería estar seguro. – se acercó confianzudamente al fuego y al hacerlo acarició su hombro izquierdo. Escuchó cómo Sasuke deshacía el seguro de su arma. —Por favor, no soy una amenaza, no es necesario que me apunte con esa arma.

—No quiero correr riesgos. Sé que el chico es tu compañero de trabajo, te advierto que si piensas desatarlo te dispararé antes de que logres deshacer el primer nudo. – su amenaza era demasiado seria, tanto que les causó escalofríos a los otros presentes. Kakashi se mostró dócil.

—No es por Naruto por quien estoy aquí, sino por mi maestro, Namikaze Minato. –Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Pe-Pero maestre Kakashi, mi padre… es decir, Minato murió hace años. ¿Qué sucede con usted? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que el abuelo y los demás están en grave peligro? – Kakashi miró de reojo a Naruto.

—Tranquilízate un poco, ¿Quieres? – respiró con cansancio. —Ha sido una noche agitada para todos. – volvió a mirar a Sasuke, quien no descendía el arma. —Puedes confiar en mí, Sasuke-kun. Después de todo, soy amigo de tu hermano.

—¿Amigo de mi hermano? – soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica. —Itachi jamás te mencionó.

—Ah, pero seguro recordarás la vez que te entregue aquella suma considerable de dinero. – Sasuke se vio acorralado. —Si no hubiese sido amigo de tu hermano me hubiera robado hasta el último centavo. –Sasuke descendió finalmente el arma. —Así está mejor. ¿Ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Maestre Kakashi, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

—Cálmate Naruto, no tienes idea de lo que está pasando ahora, ¿Verdad? – él negó lentamente. —Estamos frente a un evento de gran relevancia. Saber que mi maestro está vivo es demasiado importante… mi destino vuelve a reavivarse, mi pasado se funde con mi presente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no lo vez, pierrot? – habló Sasuke al fin, ya más relajado. —Este hombre ante ti, al que llamas tan despreocupadamente como maestre es en realidad uno de los peores criminales que han vivido en este país.

—¡¿Qué?! – de nuevo demandó explicaciones.

—¿Criminal? Suena algo rudo, ¿No lo crees, muchacho? El título lo entrega en gobierno regente, en mi época puede que incluso me hubiesen categorizado como… un héroe.

—Tal y como acaba de decir, en su época quizá. – respondió con evidente riña el pelinegro.

—No ha sido una vida fácil. – dijo con serenidad.

—Maestre Kakashi, ¿Es cierto toda esta patraña? –Kakashi miró a Naruto unos segundos.

—Estás herido. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Oh. – el chico miró su brazo, la sangre se había esparcido más debido a los movimientos de antes. —Estoy bien. Ese soldado me salvó de morir en el lago.

—¿Caíste del tren?

—Me dispararon.

—Zabuza Momochi, ¿Eh?

—Maestre, se llevaron a Hinata. – apretó los ojos. —¿Por qué la quieren a ella? ¿Es por qué es hija de una familia aristócrata? ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!

—Te equivocas. – para sorpresa del Uzumaki la voz ronca de Kakashi le sorprendió. —Hyuga Hinata no es más que una herramienta, como yo.

—¿Una herramienta? – Naruto mascullo esto con desprecio. —¡Es una persona! ¡¿Me está diciendo que todo esto es por dinero?!

—¿Dinero? – Kakashi se carcajeó. —No, Naruto. Temo que lo que ella posee vale más que unos cuantos millones de oro. – miró de soslayo a Sasuke, el chico continuaba en silencio. —¿Lo sabía, capitán? ¿Sabía el valor incalculable que tiene esa jovencita?

—No sé de qué habla.

—La estaba persiguiendo, así que supongo que no ignora de todo los hechos.

—Su padre me contrató para buscarla, pero para serle honesto, no me interesa lo que le suceda.

—¡Oye! –Naruto le miró indignado. —¿Qué rayos pretende decir, maestre?

—Hinata es actualmente, además de mí, la única que conoce el paradero de… - pero se detuvo justo ahí, suspiró. —Uh, estuve a punto de decirlo.

—¿Qué cosa? – Sasuke se inclinó interesado. —Será mejor que termine lo que estaba a punto de decir, coronel. – volvió a amenazarlo con la pistola.

—No pienso involucrarlos a ustedes, de hecho, sólo quería saber sobre el General Minato, si fueses tan amable de decirme donde está te prometo que me marcharé y no te molestaré.

—Claro como si eso fuese a pasar. Aunque no te lo dijera nos perseguirías y me vería en la necesidad de asesinarte. Por el contrario, si tú me das cierta información nuestro intercambio sería igual.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Es un acontecimiento que quizá no podré repetir en toda mi vida. Tú debes saberlo, Minato no me lo ha dicho, ¿Cómo murió mi hermano?

—¿En verdad quieres preguntarme eso? – el arma de Sasuke no dejaba de apuntarle, Kakashi se resignó y dejó salir un gran soplido. —Contarte sobre la muerte de Itachi tan sólo plantearía más dudas en ti y no me dejarías de hacer más y más preguntas.

—Entonces empieza a contar.

—Si lo hiciera tendría que asesinarlos. – Naruto se tensó, Sasuke por el contrario se emocionó.

—No tienes nada que perder, coronel. Además, si es pelea lo que buscas, pelea tendrás. – una corriente de aire ondeó su capa, la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo se marcó.

—Supongo que tú tampoco tienes nada que perder. – musitó Kakashi.

—Kakashi. – el hombre de cabellos de plata le miró extrañado, usualmente Naruto nunca dejaba su prefijo fuera de una oración, era evidente que estaba serio. —Si tu historia tiene que ver con Hinata también quiero escucharla.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿Eh? – el chico se sonrojó. Después miró a Sasuke y tras todo pronóstico dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. —Escucha Naruto, la vida de tu amiga es invaluable para un grupo selecto de personas. Lo más probable sea que ellos hayan contratado a ese mercenario.

—¿Por qué? – el rubio continuaba a la expectativa, Sasuke también y lentamente retiró su arma.

—Para entender eso deberé contarles un poco de historia. – miró atentamente el fuego de la hoguera, sus recuerdos cobraron vida. —La muerte de Itachi, la supuesta traición del General Minato, el secuestro de esa chica, todo está conectado con el principio, con mi pasado.

—Explícate. – exigió Sasuke.

—Es difícil para mí. – excusó Hatake. —Pero si de algo tienes razón es sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato. Soy el único vivo de aquella brigada específica. El proyecto Scaramuccia lo inició todo y de la misma forma que empezó, terminó.

—¿Eso tiene que ver con mi padre y Hinata? – Kakashi asintió ante la pregunta de Naruto.

—Ellos estaban buscando algo. Un secreto tan bien guardado que muy pocos conocían y a sí mismo, planeaban un estruendoso final.

—¿Final de qué? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?– cuestionó ahora Sasuke.

—De la monarquía. "Ellos" son las personas que trabajaron en secreto para hacer realidad el golpe de estado, todas esas personas que participaron en la rebelión de hace unos años. Los mismos hombres que asesinaron a Itachi, los mismos hombres que inculparon a Minato-sensei, los mismos… que buscaban incansables Septum Borealis.

—¿Septum Borealis? – el nombre le era familiar a Naruto.

—¿Hablas del lugar legendario? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. —¿No era sólo un cuento?

—Es tan real como tú y yo. – Kakashi apretó sus puños.

—¿Entonces todo esto en realidad gira en torno al oro? –Naruto se mostró ofendido.

—No, ellos deseaban algo que se escondía en ese lugar. Un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir una ciudad entera en un instante, un proyecto que se gestó en secreto con patrocinio de la corona real, me refiero… Al proyecto Scaramuccia.

El silencio se apoderó de la oscura noble, el fuego que crepitaba enfrente a ellos habría de trasportarlos al pasado, una época no tan vieja, un sitio que sería recordado por su solemnidad y descaro.

La capital Belliccia, visualizaba por las memorias de las viejas postales y cuentos encantados en cuya cima de la ciudad, en una hermosa colina, situada con un esplendoroso bosque y riachuelos, el palacio real. Lo llamaban Castillo Amatista. Había sido el hogar de todos los reyes desde hacía al menos cinco siglos de antigüedad y cada década era embellecido nuevamente para otorgarle aún más prestigio.

Sí, era el sueño de todo aquel campesino que visitaba la capital, de todo ladrón que ansiaba robar un botín digno de un rey, de cualquier turista que ansiaba ver algo fuera de su imaginación.

Se habrían de ubicar entonces en el palacio, hace 13 años desde el tiempo presente, antes de que el siglo cambiase su curso.

—Teniente Hatake, estamos contentos de verlo.- había sido citado con una semana de anticipación. Kakashi perfilaba en las fuerzas de campo del ejército real. Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo por desempeñar, misiones sencillas y otras complicadas. El crimen era común entre los poblados, así como pequeñas guerrillas por tierras para cosechar, movimientos políticos impulsados por ideologías religiosas y científicas, todo lo que deben pasar en un reino que ya es demasiado viejo para continuar siendo gobernado por un rey, pero que continua siendo demasiado joven para pasar a otra clase de modus operandi.

Kakashi tenía entonces sólo 19 años y era todo un genio. No era tan fácil encontrarse con personas como él. Graduado con honores de la academia desde los 16 años, ascendido a un puesto de oficial a los 17, conmemorado por salvar a un escuadrón de oficiales y el sobrino del mismísimo rey de un ataque terrorista. Hatake Kakashi, a su escasa edad tenía un reconocimiento singular por parte de las fuerzas armadas y se había convertido en un teniente hacía apenas tres meses.

Pero en esta ocasión no era para promoverlo o algo en particular por lo que había sido llamado. Cierto día recibió una parta por parte del rey, ahí decía que necesitaba se presentara para una audiencia privada, sin duda todo un honor a lo que el chico asistió la fecha pactada. Helo ahí.

—Al servicio señor. –saludó con firmeza, realzando su bien planchado uniforme e insignias.

—Oh, sin duda es todo un honor conocerlo. – dijo un hombre de barba larga y llamativa. Lo recibían dos hombres reconocidos, se trataba del General Sarutobi, un viejo, pero sabio militar al servicio de la corona por más de 30 años y con él, el coronel Danzo Shimura con una apariencia ligeramente más dura que el viejo Hiruzen. Los dos acompañados de los mayordomos del rey, quienes les guiaban por el esplendoroso castillo.

—El honor es todo mío, señor. – abogó Kakashi con estricto régimen militar, cosa que fascinó a los dos hombres.

—Descanse. – pidió Hiruzen. —El rey lo recibirá en breve, haga el favor de acompañarme.

—Sí, señor. – todo era estrictamente profesional, Kakashi podría ser joven, pero no por ello menos educado. Caminó con firmeza tras ellos, las puertas de la cámara real se abrieron y en lugar de quedarse ahí los dos se dirigieron a una oficina de conferencias, en donde se hallaba el rey y otro hombre que no supo identificar.

—Buenas tardes caballeros. – los dos militares que anteriormente lo habían recibido se inclinaron respetuosos y Kakashi no tardó en hacerlo.

—Mi señor. – dijeron al mismo tiempo, el rey sonrió.

—¿Estamos todos? –preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, majestad. –Shimura miró a los mayordomos y éstos se dirigieron a las ventanas y puertas. Al unísono estas se cerraron herméticamente con espesas láminas de madera y acero. Los sirvientes salieron de ahí y a la orden de Danzo varios soldados que ya estaban dentro, montando guardia al rey salieron para posarse y vigilar las entradas. Finalmente sólo quedaron los dos militares de alto rango, Kakashi, el rey y el otro hombre.

—Disculpe el protocolo teniente. – dijo el general. —Es absolutamente necesario.

—No hay problema señor. – indicó él.

—Teniente Hatake, ¿No eres hijo del Coronel Hatake Sakumo?

—Sí, majestad, fue mi padre.

—Era un buen hombre. – el rey era un hombre mayor, de facciones duras y a la vez de voz amable, a la vista de todos era un pacifista, pero para sus enemigos y aliados más cercanos un tirano de temer. Era un monarca que si bien no era injusto, tampoco era precisamente un alma blanca, pues sus pecados habría de tener.

—Disculpe mi imprudencia, majestad. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué me fue solicitado?

—Ah, desde luego. – volteó a ver a los oficiales. —Tomen asiento, teniente, acérquese por favor. – el joven hizo lo que le pidió. —Déjeme presentarle al profesor Akasuna Sasori y el Ingeniero Deidara Iwakure. – cuando se vieron los rostros Kakashi no ocultó su sorpresa, aquel hombre ostentaba un cutis perfecto, pelirrojo y con un aspecto demasiado jovial para ser un profesor, título académico que se entregaba tras muchos años de estudio en escuelas especializadas.

—Es un placer, teniente. – los hombres le extendieron la mano y Kakashi respondió por cortesía.

—El placer es todo mío, profesor, ingeniero. – les saludó formalmente a ambos.

—¿Está todo en silencio, no? – preguntó el rey a Hiruzen y Danzo, los dos asintieron. —Muy bien, entonces puedo comenzar. – Suspiró el monarca.—Teniente, el motivo por el cual lo hemos llamado es para hacer una audición.

—¿Una audición? – se tensó un poco.

—He recibido excelentes reportes de usted en el campo de batalla y entrenamiento. Es toda una celebridad tengo que admitir. Más que nada por ser tan joven y talentoso. Créame, un hombre de su edad, siendo un oficial de rango mayor es singularmente brillante. Es por eso que he decidido llamarlo.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, majestad?

—Necesito un hombre fiel, hábil y prodigioso. – sonrió con fervor. —Teniente, permítame hablarle del proyecto Scaramuccia…- lo que vino a continuación fue una larga charla sobre planes a futuro. Planes de conquista, dominación y ciencia armamentista. Así como buenos deseos para el resto del país. Kakashi, quien estaba entrenado para obedecer escuchó atentamente todo lo que le dijo el rey. Básicamente, el profesor Akasuna se encontraba en proceso de crear algo poderoso, un arma capaz de destruir una nación entera a la cual habían bautizado como Scaramuccia. Ésta arma, la cual se encontraba en proceso era inestable y bastante difícil de fabricar, dado que se encontraba en constantes modificaciones. Según el rey, últimamente habían recibido varias amenazas de reinos vecinos, ideologías que dominaban incluso a su propia gente, revoluciones hacia la corona motivadas por codiciosos y hambrientos de poder.

—Scaramuccia no es sólo un arma, teniente. Es una oportunidad. – dijo con aspecto soñador. —Será una forma perfecta de defender el país de ataques mayores. Usted mismo lo ha confirmado, ¿No? La batalla constante contra el país vecino, Borseis, ha dejado a cientos de familias sin sustento y hogar. Hace tres meses invadieron Gallade, si no fuese por las valientes fuerzas armadas no habrían podido expulsarlos. Scaramuccia nos ayudará a ganar esta guerra y al mismo tiempo podremos expandir nuestros horizontes, ser una nación fuerte y soberana.

Kakashi asintió. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, que tras sus entrenamientos en la milicia, había dejado de pensar como un individuo y se había transformado en uno de las masas. El bien común, la doctrina que le había sido impuesta en sus años de cadete, era lo único que valía; pues como muchos habrían de afirmar, el fin justificaba los medios.

—Me alegra que lo comprenda. – sonrió el káiser. —Será promovido a la brigada, necesito decirle que esto es por demás exclusivo y altamente secreto. Si llegase a liberar información sería condenado como traidor.

—Entiendo, majestad.

—Su puesto continuará siendo el de un teniente, pero recibirá más paga por ende. Todo se mantendrá en estricto control y será enviado a misiones secretas. Usted y un pequeño grupo de hombres serán los encargados de proteger el proyecto a toda costa. Le daremos un tiempo de entrenamiento especializado y mientras más méritos tengo mayor será su recompensa.

—Será como usted diga, majestad. –inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

—Entonces que inicie su entrenamiento.

No fue un entrenamiento convencional. Al cabo de tres años Kakashi fue amaestrado en diferentes técnicas tanto militares como de espionaje. El régimen exigía más que buenos soldados y para asegurarse de ellos eran sometidos a prácticas militares de elevado nivel, misiones secretas para obtener los materiales que construirían a Scaramuccia, batallas contra líderes de ideologías diferentes a la monarquía, asesinato, desarrollo intelectual y académico.

Hiruzen se encargaría de la disciplina militar y Danzo de la intelectual y psicológica. El entrenamiento de Kakashi lo apartó del mundo normal al que estaba acostumbrado. Siempre tan alerta, en constante aprendizaje y siendo sometido a una jornada de endurecimiento mental. Fue torturado y amonestado con cada falta que cometía, por mínima que fuese. Así, después de tres años de constante adiestramiento el pequeño Teniente se convirtió en un experimentado Coronel. Fue ascendido por su desempeño tanto en el campo práctico como teórico y al igual que Kakashi los tiempos cambiaron.

Tras tantos años de servicio y haber formado parte de la brigada que se encargaría de proteger aquel proyecto tan grande, Hatake pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Tal y como el rey lo pensaba se extendieron rumores sobre un plan secreto autorizado por la corona. Tales habladurías no eran más que el producto de algunos soldados o sirvientes que habían abierto la boca, pero a pesar de ser sólo eso, chismes por parte de la población, los encargados de la brigada y resguardar el secreto no lo tomaban a broma. Él supo, tras varias insinuaciones, que los soplones eran ejecutados en el acto y no sólo ellos, sino también las personas que escuchaban de éste.

Como era de esperarse, al tratarse de algo en extrema confidencialidad el sólo expandir un rumor sería demasiado peligroso. Además de esto, en ocasiones se había dado cuenta de que la salud del rey decaía lentamente. Estaba enfermo de algo que ni los médicos reales podían entender. Era como si algo lo estuviese consumiendo por dentro. Y eso era justamente lo que sucedía, lo veía venir.

Un día, en uno muy sombrío, para ser precisos, Kakashi fue llamado por el rey. Era una reunión secreta al parecer, pues nadie se había enterado que vendría. Incluso los sirvientes lucían desconcertados. La noche estaba sobre sus cabezas y yacía el monarca recostado en su enorme cama. Era invierno, estaba haciendo mucho frío.

—Ah, Kakashi, me alegro de verlo. – exclamó el rey, su voz sonaba ronca y fatigada.

—Majestad. – él se inclinó con respeto. —Me ha llamado muy repentinamente, ¿Por qué no esperar para el día de mañana?

—No es algo que quiera discutir mañana, muchacho. Prefiero hacerlo ahora. – con la mano le pidió que se acercara. Kakashi lo hizo, se sentó a su lado en una vieja silla de madera. —Dime, Kakashi, ¿Cuántos hombres componen actualmente la Brigada Scaramuccia?

—Ahora sólo cinco majestad, sin contar a los dos generales.

—¿Tan pocos?

—Son los mejores en su clase, desafortunadamente hemos tenido algunas bajas.

—Ya veo. – suspiró. —¿Bajo el cargo de quien estás ahora?

—Del General Sarutobi, señor.

—Ah, sí. Hiruzen-san es un buen hombre.- sonrió complacido. —Escucha con atención lo que voy a pedirte, Kakashi. Porque es muy privado. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Seré una tumba, majestad.

—Me alegra escucharlo. – le acarició la cabeza con la mano, el militar se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de ademanes. —Eres un hombre confiable, Hatake Kakashi. Tanto como tu padre. Estaremos orgullosos de él siempre.

—Gracias, majestad.

—Por esa razón quiero pedirte algo. Lo que te voy a pedir es más que cualquier honor otorgado por la corona a ningún hombre. Es un secreto que sólo yo sé y nadie más. – entonces apuntó un pequeño buró que estaba en el armario. Se levantó con cuidado, Kakashi lo notó, estaba más delgado que antes. Sacó de un cofre encadenado lo que parecía ser un libro grueso forrado de cuero y cubierto por una manta que le protegía del polvo. Se lo dio a Kakashi.

—¿Puedo preguntar, que es esto, majestad?

—Es el tomo de toda la investigación que se ha requerido para perfeccionar a Scaramuccia. Hice que el profesor Akasuna me diera para conservarlo.

—¿Pero no lo necesitará el profesor para trabajar?

—Es demasiado inteligente, seguro lo memorizó todo. –tosió y se sentó en la cama. —Kakashi, quiero que escondas el tomo. No es seguro que esté aquí.

—El Palacio Amatista es el lugar más seguro de todo el reino, su majestad.

—¿Tú lo crees? –se rio deliberadamente. —El Palacio Amatista es el lugar más hermoso de todo el reino, pero nunca ha sido el más seguro. No, muchacho, debes llevar esta investigación al único sitio que sé jamás podrán penetrar.

—¿Señor? –no entendía a qué se refería. El palacio era conocido en todo el país como una fortaleza impenetrable, llena de túneles y cámaras secretas bajo tierra que perfectamente podrían ser claves para salvar a toda la ciudad en caso de una invasión.

—Quiero que lleves el libro a un lugar tan secreto que nadie podría pensar si quiera en llegar ahí. Llevarás el tomo a Septum Borealis. – lo último lo susurró con una voz tan ligera que apenas pudo escucharle. Entonces pensó que había enloquecido.

—Pero… ¿Habla en serio? – el rey frunció el ceño. —No se ofenda majestad, pero Septum Borealis es un cuento para niños, yo no…

—Oh, pero por supuesto que es un cuento, si no lo fuera no sería el lugar más seguro del país. – dijo casi musitando. Kakashi alzó una ceja, sin comprender. —Es real. – reveló al verlo tan confundido. —Sólo hay una persona en toda la nación que conoce su ubicación, yo. Con cada generación el rey pasa este secreto a su sucesor en su lecho de muerte. Es una tradición exclusiva y sólo el rey es el único que puede saberlo durante cada reinado. Pero ahora te diré en dónde está. ¿Entiendes lo serio que es esto? – el coronel parpadeó pero después asintió, obedecería hasta donde le fuese posible. Así eran las reglas, así le había enseñado su padre. —Perfecto. Tu misión, Kakashi, será ir a ese lugar y resguardar el libro. Debes asegurarte que nadie te siga y que nadie se entere de a dónde te diriges. Será un viaje largo, pero cuento con que podrás hacerlo bien.

—A la orden, alteza.

—Confió en ti, Kakashi. No se lo pediría a nadie más. – colocó ambos brazos sobre sus hombros, era una pasada carga para el joven, pero el rey estaba seguro lo haría. —Dentro de la cámara, en el pasaje más profundo y oscuro, deberás ocultarlo en una caja fuerte. Mi padre la mandó diseñar a un habilidoso herrero, es impenetrable, al menos eso aseguró el hombre. Tiene un código muy complicado y deberás tener cuidado, porque si fallas al accionarlo la caja se destruirá.

—Comprendo.

—Debes guardar el libro y regresar al palacio, si alguien pregunta darás una coartada. Escucha, Kakashi, nadie debe enterarse, ni siquiera tus superiores, ni mis hijos, ni el creador del arma, si eres capaz de traicionarme… tendré que condenarte a muerte, ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Pero si cumples exitosamente la misión, no te alcanzara la vida para disfrutar de sus placeres… -dijo por último, esperando que con todas esas ofertas Kakashi se convenciera aún más de cumplir con la misión.

—Lo haré, mi señor.

—Perfecto… Ahora, te recitaré la ubicación y el código, es un criptograma, para mayor seguridad.

—No se preocupe, lo encontraré.

…

—Así comenzaría un viaje que me llevaría varios días a caballo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos. Tal y como el rey había dicho, encontré la entrada de Septum Borealis en el lugar donde menos pensaría, así mismo, tras pasar por diferentes obstáculos logré llegar al pasaje más profundo y justo en medio yacía la caja fuerte. Introduje el código exacto y dejé el tomo.

—Un relato así causaría sensación de todos los caza-tesoros del mundo. – dijo Sasuke al son del relato de Kakashi.

—¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de esa arma? – Naruto interrogó dando en el clavo.

—No del todo. – interrumpió Sasuke.—Es natural que no sepas nada del arma. Incluso en el ejército es un tabú hablar de esta. Sólo existían rumores y leyendas tal y como su brigada. – Kakashi asintió y prosiguió con su historia.

—Scaramuccia había sido terminada y se escogió un determinado día para probarla. Hasta ese momento todo había sido suposiciones por parte de sus inventores. Cuando fue el momento las expectativas marcaron muchas diferentes de lo esperado. El arma consistía en una enorme ojiva que se disparaba de un cañón fabricado por los mismos inventores. Transportar el cañón era un reto pero gracias a las modificaciones de los mismos se consiguió crear una locomotora lo suficientemente grande como para transportarlo. El cañón y el proyectil era el conjunto perfecto. Yo lo vi todo, ni siquiera había podido llegar con su majestad a reportarme, sólo tuve la mala suerte de pasar cerca del lugar de prueba.

Kakashi lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y no era para menos.

Acababa de salir hacía al menos una hora de un pequeño pueblo en la frontera, era de recién creación debido a sus escasos asentamientos. Daba una pequeña vista al mar y parte de las montañas. Era su viaje de regreso, tras algunos percances, Kakashi había logrado retomar su camino a la capital.

Iba pues avanzando de forma cansada, tenía que volver a subir una montaña para bajarla al otro lado, era el camino más fácil, pasar a través del bosque para después llegar a una vieja estación de tren, lo cual indicaba que la capital estaba a sólo cinco días de ahí a caballo. No era su mejor tiempo, debía admitir, estaba tan fatigado y hambriento que incluso le era pesado cabalgar. Le gustaría mucho tomar un tren, las vías eran recientes y seguramente una ruta comercial, pero no podía arriesgarse demasiado, el rey se lo había advertido.

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que el sonido de la maquinaria trabajar lo trajo nuevamente al presente. Kakashi, quien iba por el bosque, vio pasar un enorme tren de carga que subía la misma montaña que él intentaba cruzar. Le pareció sospechoso, puesto que lo reconoció un poco. En escasas ocasiones había visto parte del armazón de la máquina, pero logró entender que se trataba de la misma. Megatón, así habían bautizado el enorme tren que justo ahora estaba fuera de la capital. Kakashi se quedó viéndolo subir y cuando finalmente estuvo en la cima éste se detuvo. Tal y como pensaba, demasiado sospechoso.

No advirtió lo que estaba por pasar. Miró al fondo, el pequeño pueblo pesquero que había dejado atrás era apenas distinguible. Entonces el ferrocarril, la estructura del vehículo se había acomodado de una forma que intuía era para descargar algo. No fue hasta que una plataforma se abrió por medio de poleas que emergió el pavoroso cañón. Kakashi abrió los ojos intrigado. Ese mecanismo sí que lo conocía.

—Scaramuccia. – musitó intrigado. Sonó el metal mientras se deslizaba, después el grito de muchos hombres que se coordinaban para acomodarlo como era debido. Apretó las riendas de su caballo, un escalofrió recorrió su columna. No era un tonto, esa sensación la sentía muy a menudo cuando luchaba en batalla.

Entonces se escuchó un estruendo tan grande como el de un trueno. Se tuvo que cubrir los oídos, las montañas causaron eco ante éste. Lo que emergió del cañón fue la ojiva que volaba por los aires con precisión. Se percató para cuando era tarde, la estructura metálica caería muy cerca del pueblo, pero antes de hacerlo decenas de compartimientos se abrieron liberando otros proyectiles más pequeños. La caída libre las hizo más letales. Las balas descendieron en un bombardeo sofocante. La presión de los mismos destrozó árboles y las casas de madera de las personas. Entonces comenzaron a explotar. Había pólvora y otros componentes dentro de las mismas. La ojiva más grande terminó de caer causando un gran cráter y entonces, ya en el suelo, liberó un espeso humo rojo. Kakashi miró alarmado todo esto desde la posición de su silla de montar, su caballo entró en pánico repentinamente y le costó mantenerlo tranquilo lo suficiente como para ver lo que pasaba a continuación. Los otros proyectiles habían liberado parte de aquella sustancia gaseosa, cuando el cargamento más grande del dispositivo principal se vacío por completo, mezclándose con el humo yacía toda una neblina roja.

Los animales corrían asustados alejándose de las mismas, los componentes eran tóxicos, pero además, altamente inflamables. Por último y para dar un golpe de gracia Scaramuccia se detonó. La explosión liberó llamaradas y dado que el gas estaba esparcido por todas partes se encendió como un verdadero mar de fuego. No quedó ningún rastro del pueblo y del bosque. El caballo de Kakashi corrió en dirección contraria y no pudo detenerlo. Lo que había visto era tan tremendamente horripilante como para no verse afectado.

No era de extrañarse por qué tanto secreto. El arma era monstruosa y además se veía muy complicada. Su diseño acaba desde varios puntos, era de alto alcance y no bastando con el daño físico, se atrevía a usar compuestos químicos y detonantes para dar más fuerza a su capacidad destructiva. Tras galopar un largo rato Kakashi paró en seco, cayéndose del animal como resultado, mas poco le importo. Reflexionó con horror al darse cuenta de todo. Esa arma era tan terrible que no sólo era capaz de dañar a sus enemigos, también a sus aliados. No podía dejar de imaginar lo fugaz y escalofriantes que habrían sido los últimos momentos de las personas de aquel pueblo. Era sin duda una experiencia traumática, como si un meteorito cayese.

Recordó entonces las palabras del rey y cómo éste motivaba a sus soldados a guardar el secreto. Sintió miedo y repulsión de sí mismo. Había matado sin dudarlo por la causa, obedecido como un perro amaestrado ante el son de la trompeta. No había parpadeado al darse cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros, partes del proyecto, habían sido asesinados por liberar una mísera palabra de la operación. Todo se redujo a una epifanía. El rey y sus militares estaban locos, esa arma era sumamente peligrosa… y él era idéntico a ellos. Kakashi miró sus manos un momento y apretó su mandíbula. No habían tenido ninguna clase de miramientos en destruir aquel pueblito, en dañar la montaña ni en matar a tantas personas para satisfacer sus ansias de poder. Kakashi miró las vías del tren y ubicó a lo lejos la estación en donde supuestamente descansaría. Ahora no se detendría por nada, tenía que hablar con el rey.

Tomó un tren, no le importó que se viese tan mal y la gente hablara. Le urgía llegar a la capital. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió no quiso detenerse a charlar con nadie, pidió una audiencia con el rey, quien por cierto, lucía todavía más enfermo.

—Kakashi. – el hombre le saludó desde su silla en su oficina principal. En tiempos como estos el rey trabajaba todos sus asuntos en una oficina blindado dentro del hermoso palacio Amatista.

—Majestad. –se inclinó todavía tembloroso y adolorido.

—Pero qué aspecto te traes hombre, ¿No sería mejor que tomaras un baño primero? – se burló el monarca.

—Es más importante que se lo diga primero majestad.

—Entiendo. Cierra la puerta, hablaremos en privado y sin que nadie nos moleste. – Kakashi se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidió. —Por tu aspecto me atrevo a decir que lo has hecho, llegaste a la cámara.

—Lo hice, alteza. Fue difícil, pero pude encontrarla.

—Ah, maravilloso, sabía que podía confiar en ti. Serás recompensado, Coronel, tal y como lo prometí.

—No es por eso que vine a verlo señor. De camino a la capital he visto algo terrible. – el rey endureció el gesto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Alguien ha sacado a Megatón, el tren secreto para utilizar a Scaramuccia. – contó con alarma, todavía recordaba el escenario posterior a su detonación.

—¿Qué? – el rey alzó ambas cejas. —¿Dices que han probado el arma?

—Sí, majestad. Ha sido muy peligroso, tiene un poder tremendo, no quedó nada después de usarse. Lo peor de todo es que una población entera desapareció tras su ataque. Mi señor, temo que alguien…

—¿No quedó nada? – entonces Kakashi sintió angustia al verlo sonreír. —¡¿Nada de nada?! – estaba contento, eso sólo lo perturbó más. —¡Que magnífica noticia, muchacho! – aplaudió el káiser. —Eres augurio de buenas noticias, coronel. ¿La viste? ¿Qué tan majestuoso es el cañón?

—¿No está… no está asustado? – musitó al verlo tan gozoso.

—¿Asustado? – se carcajeó ante esto. —Por favor, Kakashi, no digas tonterías. Fui yo quien ordenó se probara el arma. Últimamente no he estado bien de salud, por lo que no podía ir yo mismo, pero les he pedido al General Shimura y el profesor que lo hagan. ¡Eso sólo fue el comienzo! Akasuna Sasori sólo diseñó ese prototipo, pero dentro de un año tendremos todo un arsenal, ¡Es más! Ahora que has confirmado lo poderosa que es simplemente tengo que ampliar la cobertura, invertir más y lograr fabricar una segunda ojiva.

—Pe-Pero mi señor… - Kakashi estaba sudando. —El poder de esa arma no tiene igual, es peligrosa incluso para nuestras fuerzas. Además si llegara a caer en manos enemigas…

—¿Qué tanto dices? – entonces el hombre se molestó. —¿Es que sabes algo que yo no? – le miró con amenaza. —¡Dime, Kakashi! ¡¿Sabes de alguien que intente robarme mi poderoso invento?!

—N-No majestad, es sólo una suposición, pero…

—¡No digas estupideces! – gritó, adiós a las charlas confidenciales. —Scaramuccia es tan poderosa como para intimidar a cualquiera. Resolveremos sus por menores y haremos de esta nación una potencia.

—Alteza, yo sólo digo que tanto poder puede salírsele de las manos, el arma es impresionante pero…

—¡Suficiente! – a su voz aparecieron por las puertas de la oficina varios guardias. —¿Estás delirando acaso? – entonces le apresaron por la espalda, Kakashi estaba tan cansado que no pudo defenderse. —¿Por qué sospecho que te estás rebelando? – le dijo directamente. —¿Es que insinúas que me traicionarás?

—¡Majestad, por favor! He sido su más fiel siervo, soy parte de la brigada…

—¡Silencio! – gritó ensordecedoramente. —¡No digas ni una palabra más! ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Está estrictamente prohibido decir algo referente a ello! – había enrojecido y agitado visiblemente, los guardias no comprendían como es que el rey se había enojado tanto. —Creo que Danzo no te disciplinó bien, Hatake. Una sola palabra más y te mandaré a la horca. ¡Guardias! Llévense a este hombre a una celda y antes que nade, denle un baño.

—¡Sí, señor! – lo arrastraron hasta que lo apartaron de su vista. Kakashi contempló conmocionado la realidad. Todo lo que había hecho no era una causa humanitaria, era solamente parte del plan de un desalmado. El rey, a quien llegó a considerar una figura paterna y de autoridad lo había traicionado. La fe y confianza depositada en el monarca, junto al respeto se fueron a la basura cuando lo mandó a prisión.

Una vez ahí, no sin antes haber sido bañado a petición del rey, Kakashi se sumió en frustración y desesperación. Estuvo largas horas meditando, también durmió, y cuando llegó a una conclusión supo que sus años de entrenamiento no podrían desperdiciarse. El rey había cometido un error, confiarle tamaña misión sería su principal estrategia. Si bien el único que podía construir otro proyectil era el mismo inventor sin la ayuda de un instructivo, eso no significaba que estuviera disponible de hacerlo cuando fuese. Una sola palabra se repetía en la cabeza de Kakashi, lo hizo tantas veces que al final se convenció que la sólo existía esa forma para acabar con todo.

Asesinato.

Había sido entrenado para matar, le pesara a quien le pesara, incluso lo había hecho en nombre de la corona. El patriotismo no era lo suyo, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría; y esa decisión se marcó con mayor fuerza en su mente cuando tuvo una inesperada visita a su celda.

La puerta se abrió dejándose ver nada menos que Danzo Shimura. El viejo coronel recién ascendido a general le saludó con la mirada, una cargada de decepción habría decir.

—Coronel Hatake. – Kakashi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para saludar. —Es una pena que el rey lo haya encerrado aquí, no me he enterado de los detalles, esperaba que usted pudiera aclararlo.

—No estoy autorizado a hablar de nada referente al proyecto, señor. – atacó con la misma piedra.

—Claro, eso sólo aplica a los que no estén involucrados en el mismo. – Danzo estaba armado, Kakashi se dio cuenta de ello, pues no dejaba de entrever su portable de cuero. —Kakashi, iré directo al punto. ¿En dónde habías estado las últimas dos semanas?

—No me es posible hablar de ello. – su voz era firme.

—¿Se trata de Scaramuccia? – contratacó Danzo. Kakashi no dijo nada. —Porque sería extraño, no hemos autorizado ninguna clase de misión recientemente. ¿Eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que estés aquí encerrado?

—General. Megatón no está en su hangar.

—Oh… - afortunadamente pudo leer entre líneas. —Lo has visto. –sonrió, su rostro era parecido al del rey. —¿Es impresionante no es así? ¿Cómo es que lo viste? – Kakashi de nuevo enmudeció. —¿Qué opinas?

—Es monstruoso.

—Lo es, ¿No? – sonrió aún más. —Con un poco más de potencia y podríamos destruir una ciudad entera, me atrevo a decir, que incluso tan grande como Belliccia. – Hatake alzó una ceja.

—Sea claro conmigo, General. – Danzo calló para después hablar como si pensara bien en sus diálogos.

—Te lo dejaré así. La monarquía inició un proyecto que no puede ser manejado por un rey.

—¿Qué?

—Es preferible que un hombre más capacitado lo haga, ¿No crees? Algo así como… un Führer.

—¿Qué insinúa, General?

—Déjame decirte una cosa, Kakashi. – le miró con una chispa asesina en sus ojos. —Este país necesita un cambio y Scaramuccia es la manera de lograrlo. El rey tiene una visión, pero yo tengo una mejor. – entonces le apuntó con su arma. —¿Recuerdas el credo de la brigada? "Morir en una riña rápida, matar para no prolongar el sufrimiento, actuar bajo consentimiento, servir con disciplina." – entonces lo comprendió. —Fuiste un buen soldado, pero me temo… que ya no necesitaremos de tus servicios.

—¿Entonces así termina todo? – apretó los dientes. —¿Ahora me considera como una pieza inútil en su tablero de ajedrez?

—Sabes demasiado, Kakashi. Además el rey confía en ti.

—Él me traicionó.

—No es del todo su culpa, después de todo está… enfermo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Es un hombre longevo de eso no hay duda, pero es preferible entregarle una muerte natural y sin sufrimientos, así será más… creíble.

—¿Usted… le ha hecho algo a la salud del rey?

—Era necesario.

—Eso es más que sólo un proyecto real, ¿No es así? Hay más conspiraciones de las que podría imaginar en todo esta mascarada. Desde el inicio de la fabricación del arma ustedes han armado un golpe de estado. – acusó Kakashi. —No se trata de seguir las órdenes del rey, se trata de aprovecharse de ello, de fingir ser perros dóciles para después atacar como lobos hambrientos, ¡Ustedes quieren poder no orden! ¡Una dictadura!

—No seas dramático, coronel. Esto lo supera incluso a usted…

—Los soldados de la brigada Scaramuccia que han muerto antes lo han hecho sólo porque no cumplían sus expectativas. –acusó.

—Es cierto. – Kakashi reconoció el peligro de inmediato. —Ahora usted es como esos soldados. El rey debe sospechar, ¿Es por eso que lo ha mandado a espiarnos? Desde hace tiempo que creía era un doble agente para el mismo rey, ¿No es verdad? – resintió las acusaciones, pero no dijo más. —Es todo, soldado. No más preguntas.

—Es una locura, general. Toda la población pagará por su insensatez.

—Déjese de sermones. – se escucharon cuatro disparos en la celda.

…

—¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? – preguntó Sasuke, interesado en el relato más que cualquiera.

—Danzo creyó haberme matado, pero sólo me atinó un disparo, me dio en el hombro, lo noqueé antes de que pudiera cargar su arma. Tras confirmarme sus intenciones me quedé sin opciones. – Kakashi miró a Naruto. —Sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar y si quería hacer algo bueno por mi país tenía que apresurarme.

—¿Buscaste asistencia? – Naruto se removió un poco en medio de sus ataduras.

—Oh, sí que lo hice… - recordarlo le causó satisfacción. Aún podía recordar su encuentro. Estaba lloviendo a mares y tocó la puerta desesperado, cuando abrieron al otro lado sus ojos grises se toparon con los azules de su maestro.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Eres tú, Kakashi?

—Maestro Minato. – él cayó de rodillas, estaba ensangrentado, mojado y agobiado.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! Hace años que no sé nada de ti y te apareces de pronto. Son las dos de la madrugada, espero que tengas algo increíble para contarme.

—Maestro. – Kakashi fue prácticamente arrastrado al interior del cuarto. Se había escabullido en uno de los campos más prestigiosos del batallón 14, en la academia de reclutamiento lugar en donde Minato ofrecía sus servicios. —Necesito su ayuda. – no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir y la forma en la que lo dijo preocupó al rubio.

—Dime Kakashi, te escucho.

—Ayúdeme a impedir un desastre. Hay alguien a quien debo asesinar… - Minato se puso pálido.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás bromeando? – se levantó y fue por vendas y agua caliente. —Deliras, déjame lavar tus heridas.

—¡No! –Kakashi tomó su mano en el aire antes de que le tocara.

—¡Kakashi! – reclamó Minato.

—Debe escucharme, Minato-sensei.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - suspiró, estaba tan agitado que parecía que le daría algo de tanto temblar. —¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Todo se salió de control. – Tragó saliva reunió valor. —Ayúdeme a detener… el proyecto Scaramuccia.

 _Brighella miró a Meneghino, el personaje secundario acababa de convertirse en principal._

…

— _Vamos a jugar, ¿Está bien?_

— _Sí._

— _Camina, sin detenerte… no mires atrás, porque si lo haces el juego se acabará, ¿Comprendes?_

— _Sí, lo entiendo. Si miro hacia atrás… moriré._

— _Chica lista._

…

 _Meneghino habla de política, se ríe, grita, lamenta, teme, es una sombra de días pasados, pero ¿Sabes algo princesa? A pesar de todo, a pesar de ser un loco… fue un héroe._

 **Continuará…**

 **Finalmente llegamos a Minato. El verdadero misterio y trasfondo se revelará. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. En serio, este capítulo abarcó 29 hojas en word. Generalmente mi límite es de 20 hojas, dado que tampoco me gusta sean episodios tan largos, pero como lo dije al principio se me hizo complicado fragmentarlo. En el siguiente capítulo cambiaremos la narrativa y nos trasladaremos a la época, la historia detrás de Minato se revelará.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	11. Brighella

**Esta nueva actualización llegó más rápido de lo que pensé y déjeme decirles que está recién salida del horno. Ahora profundizaremos un poco más en el personaje de Minato espero lo disfruten, por que después de este capítulo veremos el caos desatado en la terrible Noche Roja.**

* * *

 **-11-**

 **Brighella.**

* * *

— _Es necesario que te diga la verdad. Tienes que saber sobre tu ascendencia…_

— _Lo sé todo._

— _¿Lo sabes?_

— _Sí, por eso… no se preocupe, no guardo ninguna clase de rencor, al contrario, le estoy agradecida._

— _Te dejé y desapareció por mucho tiempo._

— _Sí… pero tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, ¿No es así?_

— _Eres una buena mujer… y yo un hombre terrible._

…

—"Héroes y Traidores, biografía breve de sus personajes: Conocidos por sus cadetes como el General Rayo, Minato Namikaze fue un hombre que marcó una tendencia en las generaciones futuras en los centros de entrenamientos militares de este país. Se desconocen sus orígenes, dado que el mismo nunca tuvo la certeza de admitir, más se estima proviene de una familia humilde sólo integrado por él y su padre, pues en ocasiones se vio a este condecorado militar hablar abiertamente del hombre que lo crío. Ingresado a las filas del ejército real en su tiempo rápidamente se convirtió en un recluta de grandes actitudes. Destacando con sus escasos 15 años de edad, la mínima para aceptación en las filas de reclutamiento, graduándose a los 18 años como el resto de sus compañeros, fue imposible no verlo como un ejemplo a seguir. Ascendiendo con el rango de Cabo al salir de la academia por sus buenas notas y habilidades. Fue participe en múltiples batallas a nombre de la corona, logrando hazañas importantes que darían innumerables victorias al país. Se convierte finalmente a las 20 años en Mayor, aunándosele a esto mismo la tarea del manejo de las fuerzas de infantería en batalla de campo y de especialidades. Tras dos años de un adecuado manejo y comportamiento insuperable, es condecorado por la corona con el puesto de Teniente.

No fue hasta su mayor victoria, contra las fuerzas invasoras del norte, que el Teniente se convertiría en Coronel. Es a este personaje al que se le atribuyen victorias y servicios posteriores, de las cuales las más famosas fueron en la frontera norte contra Kokka, el manejo estratégico de un pelotón que ayudó a salvaguardar a una ciudad entera en la erupción del volcán Soneto, así como la condecoración por parte del mismo rey al participar exitosamente en los ejercicios de reforzamiento y reclutamiento en Belliccia. Finalmente, Minato Namikaze es ascendido a General a la edad de 30 años por sus múltiples valores y servicios.

No obstante, a pesar de tantos trofeos y buenas referencias, no es hasta la Semana Sangrienta, que se revela la verdadera identidad de este prodigioso soldado. Siéndole atribuida como primera instancia el asesinato de la familia real y Uchiha, como un intento de golpe de estado en compañía de un proyecto aparentemente secreto, nuestro gallardo personaje se convierte en el peor traidor a la patria…" –Hinata detuvo su lectura, Neji acababa de entrar a la habitación.

—Hinata-sama…

—Dis-Discúlpeme Neji-nisan, estaba… distraída.

—Sí pude verlo. ¿Qué leía?

—Ah, es una biografía de un viejo general de estado… - se apresuró a ocultar lo que leía, sabía que su primo no se sentía particularmente contento cuando de política se trataba.

—No pensé que le interesaban esas cosas…

Lo cierto era que no, pero ese día se había despertado con un inusual deseo de leer algo referente a la Semana Sangrienta, que simplemente tomó el primer artículo que encontró, siendo éste una premisa sobre los personajes participes de dicha batalla, siendo el más llamativo para ella tras ver una foto del mismo, Minato Namikaze.

No quería admitirlo, pero ese hombre le recordaba mucho al pequeño Bambino.

…

—¿Mi padre? – Naruto alzó una ceja ante el relato de Kakashi. —¿Era tu mejor opción, maestre?

—Aunque no lo creas, Naruto. El General Rayo era temido y respetado en el ejército.

—¿General Rayo? Suena como algo que el viejo Pantaleón se inventaría. – despreció con un mohín.

—Según dicen los rumores, Rayo era un apodo debido a su impresionante velocidad y estrategias. Tenía una mente brillante y podía encontrar soluciones a problemas difíciles en poco tiempo. –explicó Sasuke con voz monótona.

—Vaya, ustedes parecen conocerlo mejor que yo. –gruñó con evidente pesar y molestia. No se equivocaba, Minato había pasado más tiempo en el ejército que siendo su padre. Los otros presentes no insistieron en hacer algún comentario, Kakashi simplemente carraspeó.

—El General Namikaze era un hombre muy hábil. Además, sabía que podía confiar en él… - suspiró, los jóvenes alzaron una ceja. —El día que se hizo pública su ejecución no vi esperanzas para el resurgimiento de un grupo de soldados que pudieran ayudar a detener los planes de los altos mandos.

—Por algo se le conoció a ese evento la semana sangrienta. –dijo Sasuke con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo sarcasmo.

—¿Qué es la Semana Sangrienta? –los militares le miraron con extrañeza. —Oigan, no me miren así, no sé mucho de política como ustedes.

—Ciertamente en el circo de los Hermanos Remolino no se habla muy comúnmente de estos temas. – explicó Kakashi, pues Sasuke continuaba incrédulo. —La Semana Sangrienta, Naruto, fue un evento decisivo en el país. – miró de soslayo a Sasuke. —Durante ese periodo se cometieron los actos más despreciables contra una parte del ejército real, la familia real y personas allegadas. Se cometió el golpe de estado y una purga por parte de los altos mandos.

—¿Un genocidio masivo? ¿Es en serio? – Naruto se veía perturbado.

—Así es. En el transcurso de una semana se originaron los peores asesinatos en masa promovidos por el nuevo gobierno. Según se planteaba, se tomaron varios soldados como chivos expiatorios y otros simpatizantes de mi maestro para condenarlos por supuesta traición.

—Entonces… ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de mi padre? ¿Él realmente traicionó su país?

—No. – Kakashi arrugó en el entrecejo. – La realidad es otra. – recordarlo le dolía. —Fue rápido… ni siquiera teníamos oportunidad, pero aun así creí que sería posible…

…

Minato miró a Kakashi como si acabase de contarle una historia de terror. El hombre de los cabellos plateados reposaba intranquilo en la cama de su viejo profesor. Se le veía pálido, incrédulo y asustado.

—¿Estás seguro? – fue la única pregunta que pudo hacerle, el hombre asintió.

—Maestro, necesito apoyo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente?

—Voy a matar a los inventores. – se le veía muy convencido, casi como un demente. —La investigación está a salvo en un lugar que nadie encontrará, pero con Akasuna Sasori vivo, es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda crear un arma igual o más potente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que se hará el golpe de estado? – suspiró Minato. —Dios, no te veo en años y lo primero que dices es que toda la estructura política de la nación caerá en manos de unos perros hambrientos de poder.

—Es algo muy bien resguardado, pero puedo apostar que incluso usted ha escuchado los rumores sobre el proyecto Scaramuccia.

—Scaramuccia. –Minato casi saboreó la palabra. —Sí, he escuchado esa palabra, pero no es más que eso, simples tonterías inventadas… ¿O no?

—Soy la prueba viviente, general. Posiblemente de los últimos de la brigada CDA 92.

—¿Por qué no mejor descansas? – se sentó en un silla a su lado. —Hablaremos de esto mañana.

—Maestro. – lo tomó del brazo antes de que se levantara de la silla para ir a algún otro lado. —Por favor, tiene que confiar en mí. Es el único a quien podría confiarle este secreto… - vio el estrés en sus ojos.

—Descuida, Kakashi. – se zafó de su agarre. —Descansa, todo estará bien. – caminó hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde va, maestro?

—Necesito tomar aire. –excusó y finalmente salió por la puerta.

La mañana vino más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Consiguió dormir en el suelo y se levantó al alba como era su costumbre. Kakashi estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, después de su charla y salir para tomar aire fresco, Minato lo encontró postrado y en un sueño profundo.

No comentó a nadie sobre su encuentro con su viejo alumno, incluso si cuando los otros oficiales le preguntaron sobre el asunto, él simplemente negó todo. No obstante, lo que prometía ser un día normal cambió radicalmente la perspectiva del General.

Llegó, con sorpresa, el General Shimura, veía junto a un escuadrón de soldados, aparentemente para supervisión del campus de entrenamiento. Al verlo llegar y sin previo aviso, Minato insistió a los cadetes que se formaran para recibir al veterano.

—¡Atención y firmes! – pidió Minato y a su voz un sonido uniforme se extendió cuando todos se pudieron rectos. Shimura caminó junto a sus acompañantes inspeccionando la postura y receptividad de los jóvenes.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, cadete? – preguntó a un muchacho de tez blanca, cabello negro y grandes ojeras que se mantenía a la cabeza de la formación, a su lado, otro chico similar pero con el cabello más recortado le empujó levemente para que respondiera.

—Uchiha Itachi, señor. – contestó con monotonía, ni muy fuerte ni muy bajo.

—¿Uchiha? – Danzo miró al que estaba a su lado. —¿Y tú, cadete?

—Uchiha Shisui, señor. – él contestó con más solemnidad.

—¿Ambos son hermanos?

—No señor, somos primos. – respondió de nuevo el joven. Minato observó con especial atención el cómo los miraba el veterano. Kakashi le había dado nombres y Shimura Danzo perfilaba entre ellos. Se sentía ansioso… ¿Por qué sospechaba que su visita no era más que una excusa para buscar a Kakashi o reclutar a otros soldados?

—La familia Uchiha se ha destacado con los años como una excelente proveedora de soldados. – dijo deliberadamente y Minato se tensó más. Eso pareció molestar a Itachi, quien frunció el ceño. —¿Acaso dije algo que le molesto, cadete? – el hombre notó la actitud de Itachi.

—No, señor. –respondió éste.

—Hmp. – dio media vuelta para acercarse a Minato. —General Namikaze, tengo entendido que usted es el líder de todo el regimiento. Ha hecho un buen trabajo con éstos jóvenes. ¿Ellos en qué grado de adiestramiento están?

—En el tercero, señor. Están por terminar.

—Hmm, parecen disciplinados, aunque… ese muchacho, Uchiha Itachi, ¿No le causa problemas?

—De ninguna manera, señor. Es un joven aplicado.

—Ah, General. – suspiró mientras palmaba su hombro. —Es un hombre muy benévolo, ¿No es así? – Minato sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que ser paciente con los muchachos, es todo señor.

—Sí, claro. – carraspeó. —¿Podemos hablar en privado, General? Hay algo de absoluta discreción que tengo que comentarle.

—Por supuesto, pasemos a mi oficina. Cadetes, pueden regresar a sus actividades. – todos dieron un paso al frente mientras respondían al unísono a la orden.

Llegaron a su habitación y antes de entrar Danzo les susurró algo a sus acompañantes, sólo uno se quedó con él. Minato les pidió su asistente, uno de los sargentos a su servicio que les diera espacio. Uno vez ahí tomó asiento, estaba tenso, no podía disimularlo bien, las palabras de Kakashi lo carcomían por dentro.

—¿Se encuentra bien, General?

—Sí, señor. – fue a un dispensador de agua para tomar con avidez. —Disculpe, hoy no me siento muy bien… del estómago.

—No se angustie, no será una charla larga. – carraspeó de nuevo para aclarar su voz. —Lo cierto es… que estamos teniendo un problema en la capital.

—¿Le sucedió algo al rey?

—Oh, no, su majestad se encuentra bien.

—Ya veo. –Minato se recargó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Hiruzen, eh, quiero decir el General Sarutobi me dijo que usted es una persona razonable y confiable.

—¿Sarutobi-san dijo eso? – sonrió complacido. —Tengo mucho que no lo veo, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, él está bien. – Danzo se sintió una especie de mensajero. —El asunto es, general, que necesito discutir con usted una cuestión de seguridad nacional.

—Puede decírmelo, señor. Guardaré discreción.

—Me complace escuchar eso. Se trata de un traidor.

—¿Un traidor?

—Sí, no sé si usted pueda conocer el nombre de Hatake Kakashi.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué pasó? – una punzada vino a su mente, Kakashi estaba en su regimiento y los acompañantes de Danzo se habían ido a quien sabe dónde, lo más probable es que estuvieran buscándolo. Las dudas de Minato comenzaron a aclararse para su mala suerte.

—El Coronel Hatake Kakashi estuvo desaparecido por tres años. Haciendo acto de presencia en la capital en contadas ocasiones, cuestiones que le valieron su ascenso. Sospechamos que él podría estar implicado en una especia de… traición en conjunto con Borseis.

—¿Borseis? Pensé que habíamos hecho tratados con ellos.

—Nunca los han respetado, hasta hace poco tuvimos una infiltración en Gallade.

—Eso fue… hace tres años. – reclamó Minato.

—Ah, sí, pero sus soldados continúan invadiendo en pequeños números el país.

—¿No se trataban de simples inmigrantes? – alzó una ceja y con ello Danzo pareció verlo con cierta precaución.

—Ha estado mucho tiempo metido aquí, General. Permítame informarle con mayor claridad. – Minato pudo reconocer la mirada hostil que le profería Shimura.

—Lo siento, tiene razón. – aclaró su garganta. —Regresemos al tema de Hatake Kakashi si no es molestia, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Sí, bueno… - el hombre miró un momento a su acompañante, el soldado asintió y salió por la puerta para posarse detrás y vigilar. —General, sospechamos que el joven Hatake ha dado información valiosa al enemigo. Hace apenas unos días lo encontramos en la capital con suficiente material incriminatorio, el rey pidió su encarcelación y éste ha escapado de prisión. Tengo entendido que él fue uno de sus cadetes.

—Conocí a Kakashi cuando era un adolescente, no puedo creer que él sea haya convertido en un espía enemigo.

—Todos estamos conmocionados, General. Por tal motivo, tenemos creencia de que puede estar oculto en los alrededores.

—No he visto nada anormal últimamente, pero sí llegara a verlo levantaré un informe.

—Me agrada escuchar eso, sé que usted es confiable y hará lo correcto, pero dado que ha sido una orden real no me queda más remedio que colocar vigilancia en los alrededores.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Los oficiales que me acompañan se harán cargo de cuidar las entradas y salidas de toda la academia, espero no sea una molestia para usted y sus cadetes.

—No, claro que no. – entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro. —Kakashi era un buen chico, me resulta muy difícil creer lo que dice…

—Lo sé. Tenía muy buenas recomendaciones y según me han informado era un alumno brillante.

—Sakumo-san fue mi superior y me enseñó muchas cosas… esto es… desconcertante. – cerró los ojos con tensión, estaba sudando. —Lo siento, General. Me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Descuide. – se levantó. —Tengo que dirigirme al próximo regimiento, se quedará a supervisar su búsqueda y vigilancia el Teniente Coronel Bozu, espero lo traten con amabilidad.

—Por supuesto. – le dio la mano. —Le agradezco su tiempo, General.

—Lo mismo digo. – caminó directo a la salida. Al irse Minato cayó nuevamente en su silla, soltó todo el aire y después miró por la ventana.

—Itachi, Shisui, salgan, sé que han escuchado la conversación. – a su voz los dos muchachos se irguieron, ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados.

—Me disculpa, General. – dijo primero Shisui —Ha sido mi idea.

—Lo sospeché. – suspiró. —¿Qué tanto han escuchado?

—Todo, señor. Lo lamentamos. – ahora dijo Itachi.

—Entiendo… - Minato se acercó a ellos. —Los dos son excelentes soldados y juró que tienen más valores que todos los altos mandos juntos. Entren, tenemos que hablar. – los dos muchachos hicieron lo que les pidió. Una vez adentro se encargó de verificar que el soldado de antes no estuviera cerca. Después suspiró. —¿Y bien? – los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. —¿Qué piensan de todo esto? – si había algo que caracterizaba a Minato era su consideración, el sujeto era querido por todos debido a esta cualidad.

—Si me permite, General. – habló primero Shisui. —Me parece sospechoso el hecho de que necesiten soldados experimentados para vigilar el lugar. Es decir, ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser un solo hombre? Además, según parece estamos en guerra con Borseis sin si quiera saberlo. – Shisui era brillante y su capacidad de discrepar igual. Minato asintió.

—Comprendo sus dudas. Itachi, ¿Tienes algo qué decir?

—No me dan buena espina. – admitió el muchacho.

—Ni a mí. – Minato suspiró. —Chicos, ustedes son de mis mejores soldados. Les puedo asegurar que harán orgullosas a su familia debido a su desempeño, por ello les encargaré una misión exclusiva. – los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos.

—Cómo usted ordene, General.- alabó Shisui e Itachi asintió, no le quedaba más opción que cooperar.

—Mantengan vigilados a esos hombres. Si pueden averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones o algo extra, eso me serviría para dar un veredicto ante todo esto.

—Sí, señor. – los jóvenes le saludaron con una pose militar.

—Sean discretos. –dio por terminada la sesión.

Para cuando Minato volvió a encontrarse con Kakashi éste estaba de pie y revisaba sus heridas en absoluto silencio.

—Kakashi. – Minato se sentó a su lado, había pasado las cortinas a su habitación para que nadie lo viera. —Empiezo a creer que lo que me has contado no es una simple paranoia. – el joven alzó una ceja. —Shimura estuvo aquí. – a la mención de su nombre el hombre se puso muy tenso.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Que eres un espía de Borseis y te busca debido a tu alta peligrosidad.

—Pudieron haber dicho cualquier otro país, Borseis no ha tenido problemas con nosotros desde hace tres años. – lo sabía, Kakashi había interceptado a algunos soldados durante ese periodo, antes de su reclutamiento.

—Hmm, la verdad es que a mí también me pareció extraño. – hablaban en voz sumamente baja. —Se encargó de establecer un perímetro, no puedes por nada del mundo salir de esta habitación. Trajo consigo oficiales de alto rango.

—Ya veo.- por un momento se sintió poderoso. Danzo estaba siendo precavido y no había por qué decir que era exagerado, Kakashi había sido entrenado en varias técnicas de asesinato y defensa personal, era obvio que en un estado de salud optimo el tipo sería lo suficientemente capaz de acabar con un escuadrón entero si se le daba la oportunidad.

—Le he pedido a dos de mis mejores estudiantes que mantengan un perfil bajo y los vigilen.

—¿Estudiantes? – Kakashi le miró desconcertado. —¿No sería mejor que fuesen oficiales aliados, maestro?

—Créeme, Kakashi, estos chicos son tan buenos como un oficial. Confío en ellos.

—Deben ser en verdad buenos, para que los halagues de esa forma.

—Son Uchiha.

—Como Obito.

—Así es. Ellos confían en mí, son talentosos, creo que podrán con esto. Además no podemos saber que tan grande sea la red de ese hombre, probablemente tenga más aliados que sólo los de la brigada Scaramuccia.

—Tiene razón. – Kakashi apreció su herida, él mismo se había encargado de sacarse la bala y cerrar con hilo y aguda. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente de todo esto era la capacidad de resistir el dolor, otro dote dado por su entrenamiento físico y psicológico.

—Permanece aquí, Kakashi, ya veremos que traman.

—Maestro. – lo llamó con serenidad pero a la vez intriga. —Me da pena admitirlo, pero quisiera solucionar esto lo más en solitario que pueda. No quiero arriesgarlo.

—No bromees conmigo, Kakashi. Si viniste a buscarme es porque sabes que esto no será fácil. – sonrió y colocó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándole como cuando era tan sólo un cadete en entrenamiento. —Déjame analizar la situación y trazar un plan. Eres mi amigo, no te dejaré solo. – aquello lo conmovió enormemente.

—No tiene por qué. – bajó la cabeza. No iba a llorar, porque después de tanto no se sentía con el coraje para hacerlo, pero sin duda le hubiese gustado.

—Ya te lo dije… - sonrió aún más. —Eres mi amigo y mi estudiante. No quiero cometer más errores con ustedes…

—¿Lo dice… por lo que pasó con Rin? – pudo apreciar la tristeza en la expresión del General.

—Pude haberlo evitado. – cerró los ojos de tan solo recordarlo. —Tsunade-san nunca me lo echó en cara pero… sé que no me ha perdonado.

—Lamento hacerlo recordar eso maestro. Yo también estuve ahí, pude haber hecho más por ella.

—Esa batalla me dio el puesto de coronel, pero para mí fue un título vacío… - apartó la mano de Kakashi. —Descansa, Kakashi. – salió de la habitación.

Rin Nohara había sido una jovencita muy talentosa. Habiéndose adiestrado como enfermera militar, la chica era bastante fuerte como un soldado, sabía mucho de médica convencional y era una buena peleadora. Ingresó a la academia militar por recomendaciones y fue personalmente Minato quien se encargó de su educación táctica. Era la única mujer en graduarse en toda la historia del regimiento desde que se graduó, por eso que era tan especial para sus compañeros.

Cuando entraron en servicio los tres: Kakashi, Rin y él, se vieron implicados en una batalla que le valdría un ascenso a Minato pero al mismo tiempo una gran pérdida. Rin se había sacrificado por sus compañeros cuando el enemigo se encargó de acorralarlos, decidida a darles una segunda oportunidad, la mujer impidió que mataran a su maestro usando su cuerpo como escudo. El resultado de esto fue lo que había previsto, Minato se alzó para pelear y Rin Nohara murió en los brazos de Kakashi mientras les pedía que se cuidaran mucho, ya que ella no podría hacerlo. Fue una terrible tragedia para ellos, puesto que de todos sus compañeros tanto Obito como Kakashi y Minato, por supuesto, habían sido bastiones durante sus años de entrenamiento. Minato nunca superó por completo su muerte y era por tal motivo que siempre ponía especial atención en el cuidado de sus estudiantes, se sentía responsable de protegerlos a toda costa debido a la desgracia que había sufrido.

Las cosas pasaron como debieron de ser. Kakashi comenzó a recuperarse, cada día estaba más fuerte y era capaz el soportar el encierro. Se dijo en varias ocasiones que era irónico el escapar de una prisión para entrar a otra, mas no se pudo quejar. Todas las noches Minato hablaba con él y le llevaba la cena. Salvo la vigilancia estrecha no había surgido nada que lamentar hasta que finalmente fueron los dos Uchiha quienes dieron el primer paso.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la inclusión de lo oficiales de la capital. Los otros comandantes los cuales se encontraban bajo el mandato de Minato se cuestionaban en contadas ocasiones sobre la presencia de aquellos hombres, a lo que el General implemente le aseguraba debían tener paciencia, pues era un operativo por parte de la corona.

El día en el que Minato terminó por convencerse fue después de un incidente.

Itachi y Shisui había provocado una pelea a propósito. Lo que parecía ser una falta de respeto en realidad era una forma segura de explayar sus sospechas. Itachi fue el incitador, se había parado un rato frente al Teniente Coronel Bozu, el emisario de Danzo y tras desobedecer órdenes directas de que se retirara su labios deletrearon casi con placer una palabra.

—Scaramuccia. – dijo Itachi y lo que vino a continuación fue una reacción violenta. El hombre miró a todo lado y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué has dicho? – musitó iracundo.

—¿Qué no escuchó bien? – pasó su lengua por sus labios.

—¿De dónde escuchaste esa palabra? ¿Quién te la dijo? – presionó contra una pared de madera de una barraca.

—¿Entonces es real? –Itachi sonrió. —¿Por qué un hombre tan bien entrenado reaccionaría de esa forma al escuchar esa palabra? –no hubo control, el oficial lanzó a Itachi al suelo y dio media vuelta, pero entonces lo escuchó reír, el Uchiha sabía que con esa reacción acababa de confirmarle lo que él quería.

—Ustedes lo tienen escondido. –dijo Bozu y lo alzó de nuevo, pero esta vez Itachi le arrebató la mano con un golpe.

—No me toque, Teniente. – bufó, ya estaba harto de verlo actuar tan altanero.

—Teniente Coronel para ti, estúpido. – y una cosa llevó a la otra, Itachi se defendió y a la prontitud Shisui se unió a la lucha, quien no estaba muy lejos. Era un hombre fuerte, no había duda, seguramente entrenado por los métodos de Danzo, pero contra dos genios era simplemente difícil. Finalmente y como era previsto los dos muchachos ganaron ventaja y sometieron al oficial, dejándole en el suelo repleto de tierra y humillado. Se habían ganado algunos golpes, pero verle la cara inflamada y el labio roto al hombre de traje era mejor.

Entonces se alzó y les apuntó con su arma individual, los jóvenes se pusieron alerta, estaban desarmados y por más fuertes que fuesen una bala bien podría matarles en el acto.

—Ahora no son tan rudos, ¿Eh? Ustedes los Uchiha se creen que están por encima de todos… - apretó la empuñadura con evidente furor. —Debería ahórrame tiempo y matarlos de una vez. – Itachi alzó una ceja, sentía que esas palabras querían significar algo oculto.

—Baje esa arma. – Minato sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca del oficial, quien le miró indignado.

—Ellos comenzaron, no tiene por qué defender a dos cadetes desalineados. – estaba fúrico y hambriento de sangre.

—Le he dado una orden, soldado, baje el arma ahora.

—General Namikaze, es usted un cobarde.

—¿Qué ha dicho? – Shisui se molestó ante esto, su temperamento tranquilo tenía baches a veces. Minato le miró un segundo y él retrocedió.

—Le he dicho… ¡Que baje esa maldita arma! – Minato no sólo era famoso por su intelecto, era un luchador nato y sólo le bastaron dos golpes para arrebatarle la pistola y tirarlo al suelo. Ni siquiera pudo preverlo, fue muy rápido. Entonces lanzó el fusil al suelo.

—Su comportamiento es inaceptable, General. – reclamó con un deje de superioridad el oficial y Minato frunció el ceño molesto.

—Quiero que usted y sus hombres salgan de mi regimiento, ¡Ahora! – la voz del general retumbó en todas las barracas.

—¡No está autorizado para hacernos esto! – reclamó el otro. —Recibimos nuestras órdenes directo de la capital, su autoridad no es…

—¡Silencio! –su voz fue opacaba por la de Namikaze. —Me importa un bledo sus prioridades, soldado. Usted es Teniente Coronel y yo General, mi jerarquía es superior, está desobedeciendo a un oficial de alto rango, usted mismo es insubordinado. No soporto la imprudencia y a los idiotas que no conocen su lugar. Saldrán de mi regimiento de inmediato, es una orden directa.

—El General Shimura se molestará por esto.

—Si el General Shimura tiene algo que decir que venga ante mí. – sus palabras dejaron sorprendidos a los otros soldados, quienes se acercaban por el escándalo.

—Le advierto, General Namikaze, mis órdenes provienen… -calló inmediatamente cuando Minato desenfundó su propia arma y le apuntó a la cara.

—Si su escuadrón no sale por las buenas tendré que sacarlos a tiros… y le advierto, tengo muy buena puntería. – lo último sonó a una parodia de lo que él tanto profesaba.

—No lo haría. – desafió deliberadamente y sintió una onda caliente que zumbaba cuan enjambre de abejas. No tardó en percatarse de que le hacía falta vello en su patilla derecha y el pequeño agujero causado por la bala.

—El próximo irá entre los ojos si no se largan de aquí. – ante su rigidez no le quedó más opción que levantarse y llamar a sus compañeros. Cuando los oficiales salieron por la puerta principal los cadetes corearon el nombre de Minato. Pero el militar permaneció en silencio, se giró a sus estudiantes y les tendió la mano.

—General, nosotros…

—Vengan a mi habitación. – interrumpió a Itachi y caminó pesadamente allá, ignorando las preguntas de los ojos oficiales. Los chicos le siguieron, para cuando llegaron a la habitación prometida y Minato la abrió esta estaba perfectamente ordenada. Tomaron asiento y con ellos Minato, soltando un gran suspiro. —Puedes salir, es seguro. – habló en voz alta, entonces emergió desde el baño y con un ligero cojeo el hombre que tanto buscaban los altos mandos.

—¿Quién es él? – apuntó sin ninguna clase de respeto Shisui, más sorprendido que atento a los protocolos.

—Más respeto, cadete. – espetó Kakashi con una voz firme. —Soy el Coronel Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Coronel? – los muchachos se vieron entre ellos y después asintieron, saludaron en pose educada.

—Tranquilos todos, Kakashi, no seas tan rudo, usualmente eres muy relajado. – Minato sonrió tras el periodo de tensión.

—Está bien maestro. ¿Ellos son de fiar?

—Te presento a Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui, mis mejores estudiantes de esta generación. – los jóvenes asintieron ante la voz de su general. —Sin embargo creo que confié demasiado en unos niños. – Minato les miró acusador.

—Lo sentimos mucho, General. – estaban golpeados y maltratados, pero eso no arruinaba su porte.

—He sacado a los oficiales que te buscaban, Kakashi. Itachi tuvo un altercado con ellos. Lo vi todo. – dijo cuando les vio confundidos. —Te creo ahora. – los ojos de ambos militares se entrecruzaron. —Shimura Danzo está tras algo y tal y como lo dijiste, Scaramuccia es la palabra que menos desean escuchar. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que más oficiales lleguen al regimiento y lo registren de pies a cabeza.

—Comprendo. – Kakashi miró a los jóvenes y después a Minato. —Creo que debo irme entonces, maestro.

—Yo no me aventuraría tan rápido, necesito respuestas y sé con quién conseguirlas.

—¿Señor?

—Como te dije es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que me manden llamar de la capital, si el asunto es tan grande como lo señalas, es un hecho. Lo más probable es que en este momento ya estén enviando el telegrama para reportarme. Sin embargo, yo también conozco gente… y hay un hombre que puede aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

—¿A quién se refiere, maestro?

—Sarutobi Hiruzen. – Kakashi sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, el nombre de Hiruzen iban muy de la mano con todo el asunto del proyecto Scaramuccia, de sólo recordarlo le causaba malestar.

—No he hablado con el General Sarutobi desde hace mucho, ¿Cree que él sería lo suficientemente honesto con usted? – Kakashi se veía asustado.

—No se me ocurre otra cosa.

—Entonces lo acompañaré.

—No, eso implicaría que regresaras a la capital, sería muy riesgoso.

—No lo dejaré solo con esto, maestro.

—¿Podemos ayudar en algo? – interceptó Shisui, los dos Uchiha se sentían fuera de lugar. Los adultos voltearon a ver a los dos pelinegros.

—Deberán mantenerse aquí. No hagan nada tonto, es una orden. – la voz de Minato sonó aterciopelada, estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo.

—General. – llamó Itachi. —Ese hombre dijo algo raro. – los dos adultos le miraron con intriga. —Dijo… sobre matarnos para ahorrarse tiempo.

—Esto no es bueno. – Kakashi lucía terriblemente preocupado. —Están planeando…

—Entonces deberé darme prisa.

—Maestro. – Kakashi lo tomó del hombro al ver que se dirigía al cajón de su ropa. —Tengo que ser honesto con usted, si ellos están listo para declarar un ataque en contra de sus opositores… serán capaces de hacer lo que sea. – miró a los más jóvenes. —Hasta destruir a una generación.

—¿Lo dice en serio, Coronel? – Interrumpió Itachi.

—He visto cómo trabajan y cómo educan a sus soldados, su filosofía es completar la misión o morir. Así fuimos entrenados en la Brigada Scaramuccia.

—Estos sujetos están locos. – Shisui frunció el ceño.

—El poder tiene la facultad de cambiar a las personas. – recitó Itachi. Minato miró a sus estudiantes y meditó unos segundos.

—Tengo que enviar un telegrama. – salió de la habitación con prisa y montó, Kakashi tenía razón, tal vez no estaba seguro de qué pasaba pero tenía que prevenir en lugar de lamentar. Mandó un telegrama a una dirección que sólo él conocía y sabía no le fallaría, ya estaban en esa época del año y lo mejor sería hacérselos saber.

La respuesta llegó rápidamente al cabo de tres días tenía sus maletas listas.

—Haré una parada primero en… cierto lugar, ¿Te adelantarás?

—Sí, maestro. – Kakashi montó en un caballo que él le había prestado.

—General. – Itachi lo llamó, lucía angustiado. —Si se dirige a Belliccia, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vaya donde mi padre, vea si están bien.

—¿Has pensado en que podría pasarles algo? – nunca lograría ocultarle la verdad, así que el muchacho asintió. —Está bien, cuando llegue a Belliccia te mandaré un telegrama, envía a ese número para comunicarte conmigo, prometo estar al pendiente.

—Se lo agradezco, General. También, ¿Podría entregarle esta carta? – Minato asintió y montó.

…

—Entonces… ¿No vas a decirme qué pasa? – Kushina había hecho una maleta con equipaje ligero tanto para ella como para Naruto. El niño tenía ocho años y corría de aquí para allá en el vagón en donde viajaban. Minato miró a su esposa con pasividad y después tomó su mano para entrelazarla.

—No puedo. – vio como Naruto regresaba a su asiento y bostezaba.

—Tengo sueño, Oka-san, ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

—En una hora más, ven. – le dio un espacio a su lado, Minato estaba fijo en la ventana. —Recuérdate un rato, ya deja de correr o te caerás.

—Pero si no hay nadie y además es divertido por qué se siente como…

—Naruto. – la voz de su padre era tranquila y al mismo tiempo firme. —Disfrita el viaje, relájate al lado de tu madre. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te digo, no?

—Sí, debo hacerles caso y no portarme mal, porque si no el viejo del costal me llevará. – se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un mohín de disgusto, el rubio mayor sonrió y le acarició la cabeza para después deshacerle el peinado que Kushina tanto se había esforzado por hacer. Naruto rio, Kushina lo miró acusadora. —Oh, se ve mejor así. – se excusó él.

Cuando finalmente el niño se durmió Minato dejó escapar un pesado suspiro que Uzumaki no dejó pasar por alto.

—¿Tan grave es… que tengas de escondernos? – los zafiros claros de Minato la observaron con temor.

—Te seré sincero, Kushina… No sé qué proporciones pueda tener el problema, pero de ser lo que estoy temiendo, sería catastrófico.

—Me asustas, Minato. – ella arrugó el entrecejo.

—No tengas miedo, querida. – le dio un beso en la frente. —Con suerte lo solucionaremos.

—No quiero que tengas suerte, Minato. Quiero que tengas éxito y regreses a mi lado, promételo.

—Lo prometo. –ambos se recargaron para descansar, lo último que vio el general antes de cerrar los ojos fue un hermoso pastizal.

…

—Buenos días, soy el General Minato Namikaze. – saludó respetuoso mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Mucho gusto, General. – el hombre frente a él también hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Uchiha Fugaku. ¿A qué debo… este honor? – se le veía confundido.

—Soy el dirigente del regimiento en donde está su hijo, Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Está todo bien? – su postura cambió a una preocupada. Por muy frío que se mostrara el patriarca Uchiha siempre encontraba una forma de velar por su familia.

—Oh, sí, todo está bien. – su rostro se tranquilizó al escuchar eso.

—Es bueno escucharlo. Pase, imagino que lo que sea que quiera preguntarme será más cómodo dentro.

—Es usted muy amable pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo.

—Insisto. – endureció el gesto, Minato reconoció la terquedad genética al instante.

—Está bien, sólo un vaso de agua. –se adentró a la casa y rápidamente lo saludó Mikoto, la esposa del patriarca.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, General. ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?

—Está muy bien…

—¿Mi hermano está aquí? – casi trotando un niño, aparentemente de la misma edad de Naruto bajó las escaleras de la lujosa mansión. Los Uchiha eran personas de una gran estirpe, siendo descendientes directos de la familia real pero que actualmente se encontraba inactiva de sus actividades nobiliarias.

—Oh, no, Sasuke. – Mikoto le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara. —Ven a saludar al General Namikaze, es un superior de tu hermano en la academia.

—Mucho gusto. – saludó de mano y con mucha educación, Minato sonrió recordando espontáneamente a su propio hijo.

—El gusto es mío, Sasuke. – el niño asintió y después se dirigió a su madre.

—¿Puedo ir a mi habitación, madre?

—Adelante. – el chico se fue.

—¿Tiene un mensaje para mí, General? – el líder del clan le miró impaciente al momento que las criadas se encargaban de servir té.

—Itachi me ha pedido que les pregunte sobre cómo están.

—¿Es todo? –el hombre se mostró desconcertado. —¿Me está diciendo que un oficial de su porte ha venido en persona sólo para mandar un saludo por parte de mi hijo?

—Me pidió que le diese esto además. – les extendió el sobre perfectamente doblado y rotulado.

—Es muy gentil de su parte. – Mikoto sonrió complacida mientras la tomaba.

—Estoy intrigado, General.

—Itachi es un buen amigo. – confesó para aumentar más su sorpresa. —Les agradezco por el refrigerio pero tengo que irme.

—Oh, ¿Pero no gusta quedarse al almuerzo? – invitó la matriarca.

—Muchas gracias, señora Uchiha, pero por ahora tengo asuntos que atender. Será en otra ocasión, estaré honrado de aceptar su invitación.

—Está bien, vuelva pronto.

—Lo acompañaré a la puerta, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

—No hay de qué. – Minato se colocó un pequeño sombrero que hasta el momento había traído en las manos. —Que pasen una buena mañana. –sin más subió a su caballo. Se dirigió específicamente a otro lugar en el cual, tal y como había dicho tenía un compromiso.

Sentado en un restaurante en la vía pública, con su traje de oficial esperaba pacientemente el General Sarutobi Hiruzen. Minato sonrió en anticipación y se acercó mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

—General Sarutobi. – Hiruzen elevó la vista al reconocer su voz.

—¡Oh, Minato! – se levantaron para darse un abrazo. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hombre. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la familia?

—Muy bien, señor. –la camarera les pidió ordenaran y ambos pidieron una cerveza, era más bien una charla casual.

—Cuéntame, ¿A qué debo este placer? – el rostro de Minato enserió. —¿Pasó algo malo?

—Hiruzen-san, ¿Reconoce el nombre de Hatake Kakashi? – por la expresión de mortificación en su rostro la afirmación se contó por si sola.

—Era un buen soldado… pero actualmente desconozco su paradero.

—Él vino a mí… -confesó y pareció que el mismo espació se había roto. Hiruzen le miró con una intensidad inaudita que preocupó a Namikaze. —Estaba herido, maltratado… delgado, casi muerto.

—¿En dónde está? – dijo con rotundidad.

—No lo sé.

—Minato… Hatake Kakashi es una persona buscada… él… bueno, él desapareció y sospechamos de pudo haber sido secuestrado o algo.

—Le agradecería que no me mintiera, General. – la cerveza se derramó cuando éste soltó la botella, el cristal se hizo añicos.

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—¿Le suena de algo… el proyecto Scaramuccia? – esa parecía ser la palabra clave del momento, pues al mencionarla Sarutobi sacó su pañuelo favorito para limpiarla, después miró a todos lados con prisa.

—No digas más, Minato. – revisó que nadie más los viera a excepción de un mesero que se acercaba a limpiar los cristales. —No es el lugar adecuado para que hablemos… - se levantó presuroso. —Te veo al atardecer, en el parque central, al lado del lago. No dejes que te vean llegar. – sin más dejó unas monedas y desapareció entre la multitud, Minato miró desconsolado la partida de su viejo camarada, esto era mucho peor de lo que creyó.

Para cuando cayó la noche, Minato había esperado pacientemente al veterano en una banca de área a los pies del lago. Estaba vacío y casi no había ni un alma salvo la de los patos de nadaban tranquilamente. Miró a muchas direcciones sin encontrarse con su amigo, hasta que finalmente lo vislumbró acercándose cubierto con una gabardina y sombrero, sin su uniforme. Sarutobi se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—¿Nadie te ha visto venir?

—No, Hiruzen-san.

—De acuerdo. – dio una última mirada al ambiente y se dedicó a resoplar, estaba tan estresado que su fiel pipa hubiese sido más que bienvenida. —¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Kakashi.

—Umm… - pasó sus dedos por su frente y después acarició su barba. —El proyecto Scaramuccia se trata de algo revolucionario… Una inversión de muchos años que finalmente está consiguiendo dar frutos. – sus ojos se entrelazaron. —Es absoluto secreto, Minato.

—Kakashi me dijo que era un arma.

—Sí, así es. – enfocó su vista al lago. —He estado en este proyecto por más de cinco años y tras tanto trabajo, finalmente se ha completado.

—¿Cuál es su objetivo, señor? ¿Por qué tanto misticismo?

—Oh, Minato… -le dedicó una sonrisa triste. —Hablar del proyecto Scaramuccia es como revelar un punto débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Es una máquina de guerra, eso sí… la visión del rey es utilizarla con sabiduría y formar una nación fuerte. Por mucho tiempo me he dedicado a proteger este ideal.

—Si me permite opinar Hiruzen-san, es muy peligroso. Un arma de esa envergadura podría atraer a los buitres.

—¿Qué quieres decir, muchacho?

—Tengo que hablar con su majestad. Es necesario que las personas conozcan sobre esto, que se detengan las conspiraciones. Puede ser incluso un motivo para un golpe de estado…

—¿Qué? – Sarutobi se escandalizó. —¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

—He dedicado mi vida a servir a la corona, General. Tuve de los mejores entrenamientos y desempeños en el campo, sé ver las señales. Algo malo le pasará a este país… - Minato se alzó. —Han muerto muchos para encubrir esto, han destruido ideologías enteras, reprimido al pueblo. Alguien tiene que hacerle ver al rey que con muerte no conseguirá la paz.

—No. – Hiruzen se alzó entonces. —Minato, no lo entiendes. – lo sacudió de los hombros. —Tú no deberías saber nada de esto.

—Hiruzen-san, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo sepan y las opiniones sean diferentes… Ahora no estamos en guerra, ¿Por qué…?

—¡No, no lo entiendes! – su voz reprimió su valentía, la vehemencia con la que Sarutobi hablaba le preocupó. —No puedes estar diciéndome esto, ¿No entiendes lo que sucede? Todo aquel que sepa sobre el proyecto Scaramuccia… debe ser asesinado. – Minato sintió temor, por primera vez en toda su estancia en Belliccia.

—Tienes que detenerlo, Hiruzen-san… el rey está enfermo, pero sólo él puede detenerlo. Antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

—Tengo una corazonada… algo terrible va a pasar.

—No, Minato. – lo soltó. —No quiero escucharte decir tonterías.

—¿Hiruzen-san? – entristeció cuando lo vio apuntar un arma hacia él.

—Lo siento mucho, Minato, en verdad.

—¿Por qué? – retrocedió un paso.

—"Morir en una riña rápida, matar para no prolongar el sufrimiento, actuar bajo consentimiento, servir con disciplina". – enunció y las esperanzas de Namikaze se desmoronaron como un castillo de naipes. —No puedo romper mi compromiso, en verdad no puedo. – lágrimas descendieron por los ojos del anciano. —Eres mi amigo, ¡No quiero hacerlo!

—Entonces no lo haga. – suplicó pero tan sólo obtuvo una respuesta negativa.

—Scaramuccia existe para darle poder al país.

—Es un arma de doble filo. – aseveró Minato.

—Lo siento. – dijo finalmente y disparó. Minato cerró los ojos para esperar la fría muerte… pero nada sucedió. En lugar a eso observó un pequeño humo emergiendo de la pistola de su amigo y sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. La bala había sido desviada a propósito.

—Hiruzen-san…

—No puedo hacerlo… – susurró. —Sabes demasiado… No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Ahora te verán como un fugitivo… - se lamentó con profunda tristeza.

—Es una pena, General. – un hombre caminaba hacia ellos apuntándoles con un arma, había salido de pronto, por las estimaciones de Minato lo más seguro es que lo estaría vigilando.

—Huye… - musitó Hiruzen. —Él no me hará daño. – Minato asintió pero cuando retrocedió el soldado ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Un juramento es un juramento, General… y usted lo ha roto. – disparó. La bala acertó en su pecho matándolo al instante. Minato observó aterrorizado la escena.

—¡Hiruzen-san! – quiso ir donde él pero el tiroteó lo hizo espabilar. Minato saltó detrás de la banca la cual recibió dos disparos dirigidos a él y con la agilidad de un gato desenfundó su propia arma. El tiró fue certero, le dio directamente en el cuello, el atacante cayó indefenso mientras moría lentamente.

Minato corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amigo y lo sostuvo sobre su pecho. Entonces se escuchó un grito resonante de una mujer la cual lo había visto todo. Ella corrió buscando ayuda y Minato sintió que todo se venía abajo. Alguien le tocó el hombro y sus instintos afloraron, tomó al presente y le dobló dolorosamente el brazo para después apuntarle con el arma.

—¡Maestro, soy yo, no dispare! – era Kakashi.

—Kakashi… - Minato lo miró aterrado. —Hiruzen-san… él ha…

—Tenemos que irnos. – lo tomó de un brazo, las sirenas de la policía y el sonido de una turba se escuchaba.

—¿Por qué… por qué pasó esto?

—¡Arriba, maestro! – Kakashi lo sacudió, estaba conmocionado. No era la primera vez que veía la muerte de cerca, pero todo esto lo había tomado por sorpresa. —Tenemos que correr antes de que…

—¡Ustedes! – gritó un hombre y a Kakashi no le quedó más remedio que alzar a Minato con fuerza y arrastrarlo. Tras esto recuperó la noción y corrió a su lado. Los policías habían llegado y sin tocarse el corazón dispararon hacia la espesura de los árboles del parque mientras ellos huían desaforados.

…

—El asesinato del General Hiruzen Sarutobi fue la gota que colmó el vaso y la excusa perfecta para inculpar a Minato-sensei. Varias personas habían visto los cuerpos y cómo huíamos de la escena. De un momento para otro todo se había venido abajo…

—¿Y entonces? – Naruto se venía más interesado que Sasuke.

—La noche roja. – dijo Sasuke por Kakashi.

—¿La noche roja? – repitió Naruto mortificado.

—Se trata de la primera y más desastrosa noche de la Semana Sangrienta. – explicó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? – insistió Naruto y esta vez fue Kakashi quien le respondió.

—Ese día se le conoció así por la sangre derramada y además… por que el cielo se coloreó de rojo un instante.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Por una explosión. – sórdida era la voz de Kakashi y ante esto el fuego de aquella hoguera revoloteó como mariposas embravecidas. —La monarquía cayó en el instante en el que el Palacio Amatista explotó.

—¿Explotar? ¿Pero no decías que era el lugar más importante de la capital?

—Y no sólo eso… - Kakashi miró a Sasuke, como si quisiera ver su reacción al decir aquello. —Esa misma noche… toda la familia Uchiha junto a otros altos mandos fueron asesinados. – Naruto miró por inercia a Sasuke. —Nada escapó a esa noche. Minato Namikaze era un buen hombre pero desafortunadamente le tocó estar en medio de una situación y tiempo equivocado. – concluyó para después dejarse llevar por un profundo silencio.

…

 _Naruto corría sin mirar atrás, Jiraiya lo perseguía pero definitivamente le tenía más ventaja, además era un niño muy ligero para el cansado Pantaleón. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar corriendo lleno de ira, la tristeza arrebató varias lágrimas a su pueril rostro, perdiendo eventualmente la velocidad y frenando cuando llegó a él una voz peculiar y nada familiar._

— _¿Es enserio?_

— _Sí, lo juro… ha salido en todos los periódicos. Lo encontraron y mataron con la ayuda de todo un pelotón._

— _¿Tan despiadado era?_

— _No quisieron escatimar en nada…_

— _Estoy anonadado, Minato Namikaze, el traidor ha muerto._

— _Naruto. – Jiraiya se posó a su lado, el niño miraba una hoja de papel que yacía a sus pies mientras las voces desaparecían a la distancia. —Vamos a casa. – lo tomó de la mano, estaba perplejo y no respondía verbalmente. —Naruto. – Jiraiya insistió._

— _Papá se fue… - dijo de repente. —Nos dejó para siempre… mamá murió por su culpa._

— _No digas eso. - ¿Pero cómo negárselo si acababa de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos?_

— _Él nunca volverá… - finalmente sus ojitos azules miraron los cenizos de Jiraiya en una muda condolencia. —Es un sujeto malo._

— _¡No, no Naruto!_

— _¿Entonces por qué estás llorando? – Jiraiya lo comprendió cuando él se lo dijo. A pesar de continuar creyendo en su hijo una parte de él se retorcía convencida de todas las tonterías que oía decir._

 _Sin más remedió Jiraiya se arrodilló y abrazó a su nieto._

— _Yo cuidaré de ti… y Minato te cuidará desde allá. – apuntó al cielo, entonces sacó de un pequeño saco amarrado a su cintura una singular máscara de pierrot. —Siempre estará con nosotros. – y de la misma forma que el pasado, Naruto se convirtió en parte del circo._

…

— _¿Saldrías conmigo?_

— _¡Ja, claro que no!_

— _Vamos, si logro hacerte reír iremos a dar una vuelta…_

— _No creo que puedas hacerlo._

— _¡No apostaría si fuera tú! Después de todo… soy un pierrot._

…

 _Brighella acompaña a Arlequín, es su mano derecha, su mejor amigo. Brighella es fuerte, capaz, inteligente… y yo, sólo soy un soñador. Es cierto, Colombina, él jamás me abandonó…_

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Que piensan de Minato? Si me lo preguntan creo que era muy listo, pero al mismo tiempo cometió el error de querer parar el mundo con tenacidad. En fin, el proximo capitulo veremos la aparición de otro personaje que sé les fascina, Itachi protagonizará el siguiente capítulo y su historia nos llevará finalmente a la actualidad. :D Gracias por leer.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	12. Matamore

**He aquí el siguiente capítulo. Sé que les prometí que Itachi tendría protagonismo, pero... decidí cambiarlo un poco, les prometo que en el sigueinte será. Ahora bien, al fin tenemos ante ustedes lo que pasó en la Noche Roja, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-12-**

 **Matamore.**

* * *

— _Es un placer saludarlo, Subteniente Uchiha, me alegra que haya venido ante mí._

— _¿En qué puedo servirle, majestad?_

— _Estoy interesado en ti. Los caballeros aquí presentes el General Shimura y Sarutobi me han informado de tus proezas en el campo._

— _Es un honor, señor._

— _Seguro que sí… Ahora, ¿Por qué no te digo de una vez lo que quiero de ti?_

— _¿Señor?_

— _Déjame hablarte… del proyecto Scaramuccia._

…

—Pero, maestre, ¿Cómo sobrevivió mi padre entonces? – la noche continuaba siendo tan fría como era debido en las montañas, afortunadamente las estrellas resplandecían en todo su fulgor, reconfortando a las pobres almas que ahí se encontraban.

—No sin un milagro, te lo puedo apostar. – Kakashi estiró un poco su cuello y respiró un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta. —Tuvimos que escondernos después del asesinato de Sarutobi-san, incluso las cosas en el hotel en el que estaba quedándose Minato-sensei fueron saqueadas en busca de un indicio de su paradero. Habían salido varios soldados y agentes de protección pública en busca del fugitivo que había asesinado a uno de los altos mandos más famosos de toda la nación.

—Recuerdo ese acontecimiento. – participó Sasuke en el relato. —Era un niño, pero todo permanece fresco como si hubiese sido ayer. – una mueca marcó su rostro, seguramente esa remembranza iba acompañada de una más dolorosa. —Incluso fueron a la mansión e interrogaron a mi padre un buen rato. Revisaron el perímetro pero tampoco encontraron nada.

—Nos escondimos en el lugar menos esperado para ellos. Yo tenía una guarida en un cuarto secreto debajo de un templo. Las fuerzas armadas podrían ser muy obstinadas pero jamás se atreverían a irrumpir en una iglesia sin consentimiento. Dormimos a penas esa noche y a la mañana siguiente era casi imposible salir.

…

Minato tenía los ojos crispados y enrojecidos. Kakashi no podía estar diferente. Los acontecimientos habían impactado más en él de lo que creía, con tan sólo cuatro horas de sueño, los dos militares yacían con poca comida y agua en el improvisado refugio de Kakashi.

El hombre de cabellos plateados vigilaba constantemente una pequeña tubería que les proveía de aire y comunicación con el exterior. Fuera de ello existía otro ducto rectangular en donde sólo cabían si se arrastraban al menos unos diez minutos.

—Esto llegó demasiado lejos. –Había dicho Minato en la oscuridad, estaba armado igualmente y cabeceaba presa del cansancio.

—Descanse unas horas más, maestro. Si alguien se atreve a entrar por esa rendija lo llenaré de balas.

—¿Qué hora es, Kakashi?

—No lo sé, maestro, pero ya es de día.

—Tenemos que salir y averiguar qué traman.

—Sería arriesgado.

—Lo sé, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos? Si ellos planean un golpe de estado es mejor prevenir a la población y a los que todavía no estén de su lado.

—Sería difícil adivinar quienes podrían ayudar.

—Tienes razón. –Finalmente Minato recargó la cabeza entre dos almohadas hechas de algodón las cuales estaban terriblemente sucias.

—Pero es cierto… - Kakashi suspiró cansino. —Tenemos que reunir información.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? – lo vio levantarse de donde estaba sentado.

—El día está comenzando, conseguiré comida y si es posible algo que pueda servirnos.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

—No se preocupe, fui entrenado para estar en situaciones así. El proyecto era sumamente importante para ellos y no escatimaron en gastos para entrenar a sus soldados.

—Eso me reconforta. –Minato sonrió y lo vio partir. Miró por última vez alrededor y no tardó en cerrar los ojos, el cansancio le estaba matando.

…

—¿Continua sin respuesta?

—Lo siento hijo. – el telegrafista de la unidad se encogió de hombros. Itachi tenía todo el día intentando contactar a su maestro. Quería explicaciones, al igual que todos en el regimiento. La terrible noticia del asesinato del General Sarutobi había sacudido a todos en la milicia. No tardó en emitirse el comunicado para su captura, tomándolo a él el principal sospechoso e incluso con testigos que afirmaban haberlo visto con él. No podía estar más preocupado y su primo Shisui le acompañaba en silencio.

Al verlo salir de la sala sintió la pesadez en los ojos de Itachi.

—¿Nada aún?

—No, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Ya veo. – Shisui suspiró y los dos emprendieron camino a sus barracas. —Minato-sensei es incapaz de hacer algo así. No dudo que sea un excelente soldado, pero… ¿Homicidio? Es demasiado.

—Yo no le daría el beneficio de la duda. – una tercera voz se entrometió a su conversación. Tras la partida del General Minato los oficiales que anteriormente había sido expulsados regresaron enaltecidos con una orden judicial y tal como si eso fuese suficiente justificante ahora se dedicaban a mandar en el regimiento sin ninguna clase de consideración.

—¿Qué? – Itachi miró con el ceño fruncido al Teniente Coronel Bozu, el mismo que los había agredido.

—Será mejor que quites esa cara, soldado. No quisiera dispararte… - mostró su arma evidentemente cargada.

—El General Namikaze es un hombre honorable, jamás se atrevería a dañar a un amigo. – protestó Shisui y el otro hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Son apenas unos cadetes. Veo que el General Namikaze los ha mantenido malacostumbrados. – se levantó y llevó sus manos a su cintura. —Sin olvidar que son Uchihas.

—¿Tiene algo en contra de nuestra familia? – gruñó Itachi. Desde la última vez creía haber visto algo extra en sus modismos, era como si se burlara de ellos.

—Los Uchiha son una familia irritante. Miembros de la élite y privilegiados por sus conexiones con la realeza, si me lo preguntan… los verdaderos soldados se forjan con entrenamiento duro y carácter de acero. Todas las condecoraciones de los Uchiha son simples títulos regalados, ustedes por sí solos no tendrían la fortaleza de ganarlos. – los jóvenes se tensaron y eso le causó más gracia. —Pero eso se acabará. – Bozu dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué insinúa? – pronunció con cautela Shisui.

—¿Eres un genio, no? Averígualo tú solo. – con esto siguió su camino, los muchachos se miraron en silencio.

—No me gusta su tono. – Itachi cruzó los brazos. —Tengo un mal presentimiento Shisui.

—Hmp. – el otro joven se limitó a pensar solamente.

—¡Itachi! – el telegrafista le llamó desde lo lejos. —Ha llegado un mensaje corto de tu padre.

—Voy. – se apresuró a entrar y una vez ahí calificó cuidadoso las palabras, el mensaje era claro y al mismo tiempo interesante: _Todos bien. Carta recibida. G. Minato desaparecido. Reunión esta noche en palacio. Asunto desconocido. Esperamos lo mejor. Cuídate. Adiós._

Itachi leyó cuidadosamente lo último. ¿Una reunión en el palacio? No había ninguna fecha importante cerca, lo sabía por qué desde niño había tenido que asistir a éstas y aprender los protocolos nobles habidos y por haber. Inevitablemente tres palabras invocaron inquietud en su mente: Golpe de Estado. Itachi arrugó el papel y se encontró con Shisui en la puerta.

—¿Todo bien?

—Shisui. –esto lo susurró en su oído. —Algo malo va a pasar en la capital. – su primo asintió y lo haló del brazo al exterior, a un lugar en donde no pudieran verlos.

—¿No estás siendo ambiguo con esto? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mi padre dice que habrá una reunión en el palacio. He estado en cada fiesta real y juntas anuales desde que era un niño, ¿Qué tal si lo que ese coronel decía se vuelve realidad? ¿Si es alguna clase de plan para llevar a cabo un golpe de estado?

—¿No estás siendo paranoico? – protestó Shisui y la fría mirada de Itachi le hizo tragar saliva. —Itachi, aunque eso fuera cierto, ¿Cómo piensas llegar a la capital? Tendríamos que huir y tomar el tren de las tres, con eso llegaríamos a Belliccia al anochecer, si esa reunión se lleva a cabo nos la perderíamos.

—Mi padre desconocía de ello, es posible que sea en la noche. Además me ha confirmado que el General Minato está desaparecido, creo que sería bueno que acudiéramos en su búsqueda.

—No podemos salir, ¿Recuerdas? Por alguna razón ese oficial se ha obstinado en tenernos vigilados. – hizo una mueca de asco. —El muy imbécil, es como si cada vez que lo viera estuviera contándome los días. Algo se trae.

—Iré a Belliccia, Shisui. Lo he decidido.

—Es una locura.

—¿Acaso eso nos ha detenido antes? – el moreno sonrió ante sus palabras y negó lentamente.

—Eres un demente. – soltó una última carcajada. —Sólo recuerda esto, Itachi. Si escapamos del regimiento pueden expulsarnos de la milicia o peor aún, darnos un castigo en prisión.

—Somos Uchiha, ¿No? Saldremos de esta.

—Lo repito: estás demente. – se cruzó de brazos. —Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos o nos perderemos el tren. – Itachi sonrió, ese era el Shisui que conocía.

…

Minato espabiló más rápido de lo normal, tomó su arma de bolsillo y apuntó con frialdad al frente. El cañón estaba perfectamente posicionado y de haber tirado del gatillo Kakashi estaría ahora muerto y con un agujero en la cabeza. El soldado extensión sus manos al aire soltando el pan que traía consigo. Minato parpadeó y suspiró para bajar el arma.

—Lo siento, actué sin pensar.

—Al menos no disparó. –Kakashi se agachó para recoger el pan y extenderle un poco.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Averigüé algo que quizás le interese. – se sentó a su lado y sacó una botella de agua para beber lentamente.

—¿Sobre qué? –Minato comía presuroso, el descanso había servido, pero el hambre era otro problema a tratar.

—Hoy se celebrará una reunión especial en el palacio Amatista, fueron llamados todos los altos mandos del país y los nobles allegados.

—La familia Uchiha. – afirmó con cautela.

—Así es. La invitación se extendió por medio de los telegrafistas reales, ahora mismo todos acuden a la capital, según parece es algo así como una… emergencia.

—¿Reunir a tanta gente importante en el palacio real? Esto me huele a algo más.

—Concuerdo con usted, maestro. – Kakashi asintió.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta también. – Minato limpió el cañón de su arma. —Podría hablar con el rey y los altos rangos.

—No creo que sea conveniente, maestro. Sería muy ingenuo si me permite decir.

—No me expondré, estoy al pendiente de lo que se dice de mí. Será más bien una charla privada.

—¿Nos escabulliremos al palacio?

—Ambos somos soldados de élite entrenados para esta clase de situaciones. – le miró con complicidad. —Si hay algo detrás de todo este embrollo lo revelaremos.

—Lo hay, se lo puedo asegurar. Danzo Shimura es el principal sospechoso.

—Entonces lo expondremos. – Minato frunció el ceño. —No dejaremos que la locura engulla este país. Hay mucho en juego.

—Permítame brindarle recursos. – Kakashi fue a un baúl y lo abrió. Sacó una especie de cota de malla entretejida con tela.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es pesado, pero confió pueda utilizarlo. Lo llamamos cota antibalas. Se inventó hace apenas un año y fuimos seleccionados para usarla. Pesa pero puede parar un disparo a una distancia considerable.

—Veo que no perdiste el tiempo, ¿Todo esto lo recolectaste tú solo?

—En la guerra todo vale.

—Concuerdo contigo. – Minato se puso de pie. —Prepárate Kakashi, debemos colarnos a una fiesta.

El primer paso estaba dado.

…

La tarde había caído y toda la economía militar se consolidaba en un solo lugar: El Palacio Amatista. Desde el crepúsculo los mandatarios, diplomáticos y miembros de familias allegadas a la realeza habían llegado puntuales ante el llamado real. Todos habían recibido invitaciones personalizadas y como un movimiento emergente, los partidarios respondieron con decoro a la cita pactada.

Minato y Kakashi montaban a lo lejos, habían robado un caballo de un establo militar. Hatake ya contaba con su caballo, pero Minato también necesitaría transporte. Vestidos y armados, el Coronel y General se escondían en el bosque al filo de un pequeño quebradero, lo que buscaban era claro, no sería un secreto para Kakashi la ubicación de los canales secretos que llevaban al epicentro del palacio en caso de una invasión.

Lo que no esperaron era que estuvieran vigilados. Soldados armados y atentos yacían en las entradas. Había tres de las cuales todas perfilaban con extrema precaución. Habían observado algún momento que les diera ventaja pero no lo consiguieron. Finalmente cayó la noche y tras observar llegaron a una conclusión. Siete guardias vigilando cada puerta eran exagerados, sobre todo porque el conocimiento de estos pasajes era sólo conocido por la familia real.

—Es como si no quisieran que nada entrara.

—O salga. – Minato tomó una de sus armas y apuntó en medio de la noche.

—Maestro, ¿A está distancia?

—Déjame enfocarlos mejor, haré lo posible. – apuntó directo a las piernas. —No mataremos, solo incapacitaremos, acerquémonos más. – ante su orden se pusieron en acción.

Era como un entrenamiento más, una misión a hurtadillas. Kakashi y Minato era personalidades famosas por sus hazañas, esto no podía darles desafío. Se acercaron con cautela, sin hacer ruido y fundiéndose en la noche. La hora de reconocimiento había pasado y el momento de entrar en acción clamaba por ellos. Se posicionaron finalmente a una distancia prudente y Minato apuntó. La luna era suficiente para dejarle ver, el sonido y el viento sus mejores aliados.

Dio el primer disparó y tal como lo estimaba dio justo en el blanco. El primer guardia cayó derribado cuando la bala se impactó en su cadera izquierda. Gimiendo ante el dolor los otros no tardaron en ponerse en guardia.

—¡Están en el bosque, disparen! –los soldados se lanzaron al suelo y comenzaron a soltar su arsenal. Ante el ruido provocado por los disparos tuvieron la capacidad de desenvolverse mejor. Los rodearon en una formación de media luna mientras ellos continuaban dando a una sola dirección. Las balas eran certeras, aún en la espesura de la noche. Brazos y piernas, era la mejor opción.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, los soldados gritaban mientras el zumbido mortal se aproximaba. Entonces, cuando ya no pudieron ponerse de pie, cayeron ante la humillación de haber sido derrotados por sólo dos hombres camuflados.

Como lobos hambrientos se lanzaron contra sus cuellos. Minato le había enseñado eso. Presionando por suficiente tiempo los senos carotideos se podía inducir un sincope incapacitante. Los pobres soldados estaban indefensos, pues heridos en todas sus extremidades no podía cargar sus armas. Cuando finalmente cayeron sin conocimiento Minato se agachó un momento y tomó aire.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me dieron. – expresó para alzarse la camisa de asalto, la bala afortunadamente no había penetrado más allá de la cota de malla. —Tu invento es fantástico. – sacó el proyectil con los dedos.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro, sigamos. – se acercaron a la puerta, tal y como esperaban estaba bloqueada.

—Atrás. – Kakashi dio una potente patada y el cansado se tambaleó.

—Déjame tratar. – Minato tomó una de las armas de los otros soldados y enganchó el cañón, dando un tirón certero la clavija se desprendió. —Lo aflojaste para mí.

—Seguro que sí. – rio Kakashi. Los dos se adentraron y se toparon con un túnel iluminado por antorchas.

—¿Qué es esto? – Minato apreció algo diferente en la formación, se trataba de un cordel de tamaño considerable para ser visible.

—Quizá una línea de seguridad. – Kakashi se encogió los hombros.

—¿Estos túneles son laberinticos?

—Espero que no. – tras decir esto, los dos hombres avanzaron con rapidez. Sería mejor correr a esperar que los guardias despertaran.

Pero tras unos minutos de carrera la intriga volvía a asaltarlos. Minato miró desconfiado a la luz de aquellas antorchas varios barriles de dinamita. Entonces cayó en cuenta, no era una línea de seguridad, era una mecha.

—Esto no se ve nada bien. – Minato apretó los puños. —Tenemos que decirle todo esto a su majestad, dudo que él haya ordenado colocaran estos barriles de explosivos bajo su palacio.

—Busquemos una entrada. – animó Kakashi y los dos volvieron a correr.

Hubo un camino en donde la luz se hizo escasa y prácticamente nula. Los soldados buscaron con estricto silencio en las paredes y los techos, no había nada parecido a una compuerta. Kakashi chasqueó la lengua, tan sólo se retrasarían.

—Espera. – Minato pareció leer su mente y señaló hacia arriba. Aunque Hatake no podía saber a qué señalaba escuchó algo singular. Era el sonido similar a las pisadas de una persona, tal vez un niño.

Guiados por las ondas sonoras los hombres escalaron cuidadosamente alrededor hasta encontrarse con algo emuladora a una escalinata de madera. El coronel rio un poco, sin lugar a dudas Minato continuaba siendo su maestro. Al llegar a la cima guardaron silencio para percibir el ambiente, no había sonidos por fuera así que, tomando valor y preparando su arma en caso necesario Minato empujó con fuerza la compuerta que daba al exterior, parecía atorada y aplicó más fuerza, entonces se escuchó el sonido de cristales cayendo y metales resonando. Minato se arriesgó, abrió por completo y sacó medio cuerpo preparándose para disparar más se quedó en expectación al ver que estaba en una recamara polvorienta y olvidada.

Visualizó alrededor y al no ver a nadie hizo señas a Kakashi en aprobación. Subieron y sacudieron sus ropas, el sonido de aquel anaquel de madera con adornos de cerámica y bronce atraería a alguien y no se equivocaron. Los soldados escucharon pasos detrás de la puerta principal de la habitación. Corrieron a posicionarse en un punto ciego y se prepararon para noquear o matar de ser necesario. La madera y las bisagras rechinaron cuando se abrió lentamente.

Una sombra entró cargando una vela, estaba obscuro ahí, así que era obvio que no debía ser una sección muy concurrida del palacio. Minato y Kakashi pudieron verse en medio de la sombra y cuando el ente se paró en medio de la pieza cerraron la puerta y se posaron en la entrada mientras les apuntaban. Minato fue el primero en saltar sobre el individuo, la pequeña vela cayó apagándose y el general aprisionó sin ninguna delicadeza a una criatura que ciertamente no esperó.

El llanto proferido y ahogado dada su mano sobre aquella inocente boca lo hizo retroceder. Kakashi había encendido de alguna forma la vela y cuando la luz adornó de nuevo la penumbra ambos hombres se sintieron avergonzados.

Llorando e hipándose ligeramente se encontraba una niña de aparentemente 8 años de edad. Tenía una piel pálida y aterciopelada, dos fanales ojos tan resplandecientes como el jade y, aunque les costara creerlo, un enmarañado cabello rosado.

Minato se llevó un dedo a la boca y susurró para que no gritara. Lentamente quitó la mano de su boca y la chiquilla se encogió más contra sus manos.

—Shh, no grites, pequeña. No vamos a hacerte daño. – Minato se levantó despacio para que ella no se asustada más. —¿Estamos en el palacio Amatista? – ella asintió delicadamente. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sakura. – dijo entrecortada mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No quería asustarte. – le extendió la mano a Kakashi para que éste le diese la vela. —No hagas ruido, ¿Entendido? No le digas a nadie que estamos aquí.

—¿Son… Son soldados?

—Sí, venimos a ver al rey. Así que… Ni un sonido, ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió con recelo y eso fue suficiente para los oficiales. Los dos hombres salieron por la puerta dejando a la pequeña atrás.

—Eso estuvo cerca, maestro.

—Lo sé, debemos tener más cuidado. – le dijo mientras se desplazaban lentamente por los pasillos, tal y como pensaban, esa zona no estaba muy habitada, contando además de que seguramente todos estaban en la sala de conferencias. Pronto llegaron a un cruce y fue Kakashi quien se encargó de guiarlos.

Caminaron unos metros más y se perfiló el brillo tenue de una habitación cegada parcialmente por la madera de una puerta cerrada. Los ojos del coronel se avivaron como los de un toro enaltecido. Minato supo identificar ese cambio intempestivo y lo tomó de un hombro.

—¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?

—La habitación de Akasuna Sasori. – bisbisó una ligera sonrisa, una maquiavélica.

—Kakashi…

—Continúe por ese pasillo, tenga cuidado con los guardias, se sigiloso. – indicó sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué harás tú? Conoces el plan, debemos encontrarnos con el rey…

—Pasar por la puerta principal sería un suicidio. – prosiguió Kakashi en voz baja. —Pero puede acceder a los balcones por una puerta trasera tras la estatua de un águila en un corredor violeta. – entonces lo encaró, Minato no había visto nunca tanta certeza junta en una sola mirada. —Lo haré, Minato-sensei… y lo alcanzaré después.

—Si logro detener al rey y tú matas al inventor de Scaramuccia… entonces tendré que negarte, para siempre.

—Y yo a usted.

—Cuídate mucho, amigo mío. – le dio la mano, ese podría ser el último momento en el que se vieran.

—Espero que podamos encontrarnos otra vez. – Minato asintió y dio media vuelta. Para dedicarle una última mirada. Tal y como lo sospechaba, esa sería una imagen que recordaría constantemente en sus sueños… Hatake Kakashi se esfumaría en la historia como un fantasma a partir de ese día.

…

El palacio Amatista tenía una de las mejores salas de festividades de todo el reino. Planteándose casi como el escenario de un teatro romano, una gran serie de bancas y sillas aterciopeladas se mostraban con varios balcones alrededor, en cuyo centro, sobre las cabezas de los súbditos se erguía un hermoso trono labrado con las más finas maderas y piedras preciosas. Esta era, naturalmente la cámara del rey y los balcones adyacentes la de sus principales aliados y familiares.

Lucían esa noche, las mejores galas de toda la providencia. Integrando el presídium hombres tan célebres como viejos militares veteranos relacionados con hazañas al servicio del reino, las cabezas de las principales familias nobles que conformaban parte de una larga condecoración nobiliaria entre los que se veía duques, marqueses y condes. Además, claro, de estar en uno de éstos un sitio exclusivo para el patriarca de los Uchiha, la segunda familia sucesoria desde hacía dos siglos en cadena.

En medio de los asientos se deslizaba una hermosa alfombra purpura que daba a un altar en donde se encontraban íconos de oro y plata, ahí mismo había una pequeña plataforma en donde reposaban varios músicos de cámara, para darle aún más clase al evento.

El motivo, hasta ahora, era desconocido para los compatriotas que habían llegado ahí tras el llamado real. El rey todavía no hacía su aparición, pero todos se acomodaban con gusto y solemnidad para charlas de trivialidades; después de todo, los hombres y mujeres más ricos e importantes de la nación estaba ahí.

—Esto no se había hecho antes. – señaló Mikoto, quien veía desde su balcón a los aristócratas que interactuaban entre ellos. —Me recuerda mucho a la fiesta de gala anual por la fundación del reino.

—Seguramente es algo importante. – Fugaku acompañó su observación mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. —El rey está enfermo, según parece. No me extrañaría que una noticia de sucesión se anunciara.

—¿Estará preparo el príncipe para el cargo? – su esposo se encogió de hombros y Mikoto volvió a dirigir su vista al frente.

—Ah, honorable señor. – una voz rancia se escuchó detrás de ellos. —Es un placer para mí encontrarme con el Almirante Uchiha Fugaku.

—Usted es Shimura Danzo, ¿No es así?

—Los saludos, señor y señora. – se inclinó respetuosos e incluso besó la mano de Mikoto. —Me alegra que estén aquí.

—Por lo visto usted sabe más sobre el propósito de este evento, ¿Podría decirnos la ocasión? No se nos ha aclarado.

—Me temo que no puedo, Almirante. El rey mismo me ha pedido guarde el secreto. Pero no coma ansias, se anunciará próximamente. – miró un deje de decepción del patriarca Uchiha y él simplemente fingió una sonrisa. —Por cierto, Almirante, ¿Usted tiene un hijo en la milicia, verdad? – el aludido asintió. —Es curioso, si me permite decir, que su hijo hubiese preferido ser un recluta de las fuerzas terrestres en lugar de las navales.

—Itachi es un hombre de decisiones claras. No me interpondría en su deseo… es un genio y mi deber como padre es hacer que explote su potencial.

—Ciertamente, el cadete Uchiha Itachi y yo tuvimos la fortuna de conocerlo hace poco… me pareció un hombre mordaz e inteligente. Seguro tuvo un buen maestro. – tras decir esto una espesa tensión se cernió contra ellos.

—Nos enteramos de lo sucedido con el General Namikaze, tanto mi esposo como yo estamos anonadados por la noticia.

—Créame señora cuando le digo que nosotros estamos iguales. En la milicia se le apreciaba mucho por sus logros, es… en verdad una pena.

—¿Han sabido de él? – preguntó Fugaku.

—No, pero estamos buscándole. – alguien llamó a Danzo, un hombre uniformado pero que su rostro no era visible debido a la oscuridad del pasillo de donde hacía las señas. —Fue un placer saludarlos, espero… podamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión. Con su permiso. – Danzo dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. La pareja lo miró partir y al momento se escuchó una música estruendosa y conocida, era el himno de la nación para darle una presentación acorde al rey que entraba a su trono y saludaba a los espectadores.

Tras la hermosa ejecución tomaron sus asientos y esperaron, el rey se sentó con una expresión fatigada y señaló con su mano temblorosa a uno de los sirvientes, el cual le trajo rápidamente una copa con agua.

—¿No está el rey algo pálido? – dijo uno de los presentes.

—Y tembloroso… - agregó otro, mas el sonido de un siseó los silenció para darle inicio a la reunión.

—¡Amigos míos! – dijo el rey, haciendo lo más posible una voz potente que llegara a sus oídos. —¡Hoy el futuro le sonría a este humilde reino! – agobiado por tener que elevar la voz se sentó en el trono y jadeó antes de continuar.

—Majestad, ¿No quiere que alguien más dé el testimonio? – opinó Danzo con pleitesía.

—No, es mi momento, nadie me lo arrebatará. – pidió a los súbditos acercara el pesado trono de madera y oro a la orilla del balcón. Una vez cerca respiró. —Quizá todos se pregunten el motivo de esta apresurada reunión. – sonrió y los presentes esperaron con interés lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Ha llegado la hora de mostrárselo… permítanme les hable sobre el proyecto Scaramuccia.

…

Sus pasos era incluso más silenciosos que los de un gato. Adentrándose Kakashi localizó la cama y una maleta en ella, estaba abierta y al parecer a medio empacar. Entonces vio luz en el cuarto del baño y cuando se acercó la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Akasuna Sasori emergió entonces vestido con ropa adecuada para viajar. Aparentemente no se quedaría a la ceremonia, ¿Por qué haría algo así? Se supone que era el inventor, ¿Qué mayor honor que recibir el reconocimiento del rey frente a todos los hombres más influyentes del país? Las preguntas quedaron fuera cuando Kakashi cerró su mente a trivialidades y se acercó cuan espanto a él, quien al parecer no le había escuchado… o eso pensó.

—¿Vas a dispararme? – dijo Sasori mientras se detenía frente a su escritorio en donde tomaba lentamente sus bitácoras. —Déjese de bromas, soldado. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que este lugar explote.

—¿Entonces para eso es la dinamita? – Sasori dejó caer una agenda cuando la voz detrás de él le era terriblemente conocida.

—Oh. – miró sobre su hombro. —No eres…

—La vista al frente, profesor.

—¿Kakashi?

—Alce las manos. – éste obedeció y las mostró en el aire. —Pensé… que habías muerto.

—Verá usted que no. - se acercó un poco más, Sasori sintió el frio metal del cañón en su nuca, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Sabes que sin mí no podrán reiniciar el proyecto.

—Exacto.

—Oh, ya veo. – Sasori suspiró. —El camino que ha tomado coronel, tan sólo le traerá desgracias…

—Desafortunadamente… tiene razón.

—Entonces haga lo que tenga que hacer. – Sasori bajó las manos.

—Lo lamento. – disparó y el sonido fue amortiguado por los huesos y tejiidos de Sasori, entonces el cuerpo cayó precipitadamente al frente salpicando todo de sangre.

Kakashi retrocedió y respiró, un calor estridente le carcomía el pecho y la boca del estómago. En ese momento supo que la ideología acababa de morir en él.

—Lo cierto es… que no esperaba verte por aquí. – Kakashi regresó la vista inmediatamente, el hombre frente a él le apuntaba sin pudor de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con Sasori.

—¿Obito? – reconoció su voz y éste caminó lentamente, la luz lunar que se colaba por una ventaba enorme.

—Coronel Hatake, ¿Acaba de traicionarnos o es sólo mi imaginación?

—¿Traicionarnos? – sus ojos se abrieron en pánico. —Obito… ¿Acaso tú?

—Soy el Capitán Uchiha Obito, miembro sobrante de la brigada CDA 92, mejor conocida como la Brigada Scaramuccia. – por inercia Kakashi retrocedía a medida que él se acercaba. —Has perdido el camino, amigo.

—No, ¿Es que no lo ves? Scaramuccia es un arma devastadora y lo peor de todo es que este reino está a punto de tener un golpe de estado… entonces momentos…

—El rey está por presentar el proyecto a todos y cuando menos lo esperen la revolución dará inicio.

—¿Eres parte de esto? – reprochó el de cabello plateado, no se había dado cuenta que estaba acorralándose y cuando se topó con el filo de la ventana no le quedó más opción que responder con su arma. —No quiero pelear, Obito. No contra ti.

—Es tarde, Kakashi. – tan sólo dos metros los separaban. —A esta distancia el disparo atravesará tu corazón y morirás al instante. – dio otro pasos, los cañones quedaron sobre los pectorales. Ahora sólo el largo de sus brazos los separaba.

—¡Obito! – Kakashi insistió, aunque no lo pretendiera sus instintos de supervivencia le hacían ejercer una leve presión sobre el gatillo.

—Que nostálgico. – sonrió con tristeza. —Me alegro de verte amigo.

—Obito, tú… -pero no hubo tiempo, la sombra de la muerte le mostró su destino, Kakashi se tambaleó y saltó mientras la bala energía de la pistola de Obito. El cuerpo de Kakashi cayó por el vacío hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Obito enfundó y miró hacia el cuerpo de Sasori… esto no haría más que adelantar los planes. Emergió con rapidez y se apresuró a los balcones, tenía que decírselo a Danzo y éste lo encontró hablando con Fugaku Uchiha, suspiró, mejor no encontrarse con el patriarca Uchiha no deseaba más dudas.

…

La sala se llenó de mutismo. Era como si acabasen de decir una mentira frente a un público lleno de jueces. Finalmente se escuchó un carraspeó y fue el príncipe quien se alzó en un balcón cercano.

—Padre, ¿Acaso… piensas declarar la guerra? – porque sí, eso era lo que había sonado en todo el rato que estuvo exponiendo su imponente arma. Tras decir esto los presentes murmurando unos contra otros.

—No lo veas como una guerra, hijo. Sino como la oportunidad de expandir nuestros ideales y brindar nuestra cultura a otros humanos.

—Sigue sonando a guerra. – murmuró ahora Fugaku Uchiha. Las miradas se lanzaron sobre él como una manada de hienas. —Majestad, apreció la gran hazaña que ha fabricado, imagino que todos aquí lo hacen, pero… ¿Atacar masivamente a poblaciones que han perdurado desde los últimos años en paz? Sería como atacar a traición desde un ángulo privilegiado.

—¿Qué tanto balbucea, Almirante? – el rey le miró con cierto desdén. —¿No es acaso un marino? ¿Es que no está entrenado para procurar por el bienestar de su rey? – Fugaku frunció el ceño, por muy káiser que fuera odiaba que le dieran órdenes y peor aún esa clase de comentarios.

—Señor, declarar la guerra sin premeditación suena a un acto tirano y caótico. Nuestras relaciones con los países vecinos son sólidas, ¿Se arriesgaría en un arranque de imprudencia a hacer esta clase de acto sanguinario? – claramente se escuchó un sollozo en toda la multitud. Uchiha Fugaku no lo sabía, pero acababa de cavar su tumba.

—Almirante, está usted deliberadamente retándome. – el monarca se puso de pie.

—¡Lo ha escuchado de su pueblo mismo, majestad! – altisonante y prudente, así era la voz de Minato Namikaze quien perfilaba en uno de los balcones laterales, su aspecto, el de un soldado legendario causaba una mezcla de temor y respeto a la audiencia. —He venido a hablar con usted en persona. – los guardias comenzaron a movilizarse y supo que su tiempo estaba contado. —¡No debe declarar la guerra, piense en su pueblo! – demandó con fiereza.

—¡General Namikaze! – vociferó el rey. —¡Usted es el menos indicado en hablar de paz! El asesinato del General Sarutobi no se ha olvidado, tiene agallas al mostrarse aquí después de aquel acto tan barbárico.

—¡La paz nos concierte a todos! – gruñó Minato. —¡Y yo no asesiné a Hiruzen-san!

—¿Se atreve a negarlo? – protestó Danzo, quien yacía al lado del rey. —Hay testigos que afirman lo contrario.

—¡No hablaremos de eso ahora! – su mirada se fijó en la del rey. —¡No vale la pena derramar sangre inocente con violencia!

—¡Usted no puede ordenarme!

—¡Se convertirá en un arma de doble filo!

—¡Será mi legado! – gritó casi con vehemencia. —¡Ejecuten a ese hombre!

—¡Debe desistir majestad! – volvió a gritar Minato, podía escuchar a los guardias acercarse.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme? – le dedicó una mirada repleta de locura a sus invitados para después mirar a Minato con alarde. —¿Acaso usted, General?

Lo que vino después sería algo aún más alarmante que un arma que lo destruye todo, una sombra asomó su rostro desde una distancia prudente. El sonido de la bala al emerger acalló a todos, los ojos del rey se volvieron blancos mientras desde la nariz y la boca emergía el carmesí de su sangre. Cayó entonces por la orilla de su balcón el cuerpo inerte del monarca. Para cuando el sonido escueto del cadáver arribó en la alfombra purpura el grito de una mujer armonizó tan macabro suceso.

Minato miró entonces la sombra en un balcón continuo y antes de siquiera decirlo Danzo se le adelantó.

—¡¿Se ha vuelto loco, General Namikaze?! ¡El rey está muerto! – sonó escandaloso mientras todos gritaban en medio del frenesí.

Dos guardias lo asaltaron por la espalda, pero serían muy confiados en creer que podrían someterlo. Minato se giró rápidamente y le propinó una patada a uno de ellos, derribándole, al otro esquivó su agarre y le propinó un puñetazo tan potente que la nariz se quebró en instantes.

—¡Danzo! – gritó enfurecido y sacó su arma.

—¡General, deténgase! – uno de sus acompañantes se abalanzó contra Minato, quien acababa de recuperarse por la patada y logró estropear su tiro. Shimura exclamó en borbotones cuando la bala penetró su abdomen, mas Minato no perdió el equilibrio, le dio tremendo portazo en la cabeza con el mango de su pistola que lo dejó inconsciente.

Todo se cayó en pedazos.

—¡General! – un soldado auxilió a Danzo quien gruñó mientras le invadía la hematemesis.

—¡Mátenlos, mantenlos a todos! – gruñó para arrodillarse. El soldado lo tomó de un hombro e hizo una señal con la cabeza, el infierno se desató. Los bacones que estaban poblados se llenaron de disparos y los presentes ahí gritaron sofocados ante una insípida muerte.

De pronto, de las puertas y pasillos más soldados emergieron con armas de asalto. El pelotón disparó sin discrepancia iniciando la Noche Roja. Los nobles corrieron de un lado a otro aterrorizados, viendo cómo se encontraban sin escapatorias mientras era acribillados sin piedad. Mas no estaban solos, los guardias reales entraron a escena respondiendo al ataque, causando aún más víctimas en el fuego cruzado.

Minato corrió entre los pasillos topándose, tal y como pensaba, con militares a la orden de Danzo. Sacó sus armas y comenzó a disparar, la guerra estaba en función, no escatimaría en balas para salir de ahí y matar a Danzo con sus propias manos.

Dos soldados le dispararon de frente pero se deslizó en el suelo elegantemente mientras disparaba directo al pecho y la cabeza. No daría vuelta atrás, ellos eran traidores en lo que respectaba a su modus operandi. Corrió hasta que las balas se terminaron y cuando no pudo disparar más llevó sus manos a su cintura sacando dos grandes navajas y haciéndolas sonar con un tintineó mortal.

La cota de malla le protegió más de lo que pensó, su plan se transformó en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Los cortes eran profundos y precisos, tras dos movimientos de la muñeca conseguía dejar incapacitado al rival. Su ropa se manchó de sangre, tal y como en el pasado. Finalmente localizó a Danzo quien caminaba casi a rastras con la ayuda de un soldado.

—¡Danzo! – rugió y un disparó en el pecho lo hizo retroceder. Otro soldado se atravesó en su camino y al comprender que el otro tiro podía ser en la cabeza se deslizó justo a tiempo a una puerta abierta. El hombre se acercó a él y entró dando zancadas, mas Minato tomó su navaja y la lanzó, la hoja de metal penetró entre sus ojos dejándole muerto en el acto.

—Ge-General… - mientras se levantaba escuchó un lamento, buscó alrededor y se encontró con tres bultos, el de un sirviente, un guardia y el mismo príncipe quien tenía un corte profundo en las entrañas y el pecho. Moriría en cuestión de minutos de una forma dolorosa y despiadada.

—¡Príncipe Kizashi! – Minato se arrodilló a su lado, el hombre apenas podía verlo. —Tranquilo, voy a ayudarlo.

—No… no… - con su mano a tientas tomó la camisa de Minato. —Sálvala a ella… Por favor…

—¿A quién? – cuestionó con angustia.

—Mi… mi niña…

—¿Tiene una hija? – la sorpresa lo asaltó, el príncipe, según informes oficiales estaba soltero y en búsqueda de una mujer digna de su alianza. Si esto era cierto, entonces se trataba de una hija ilegítima.

—Está aquí… - el agarre de su mano perdió fuerza. —Sálvela… - rogó al son de tristes lágrimas. —Sakura… tiene los ojos… tan verdes como… su madre. – su mano cayó finalmente mientras moría ante sus ojos. Minato cerró los orbes del descendiente real y se alzó entristecido. Era la niña que había prometido no decir nada de su presencia. El general recuperó su navaja y tomó el arma del soldado que acababa de matar.

Una alarma más sonó, a pesar de los gritos y disparos, se escuchó el crepitar junto al olor de un humo reciente. Minato miró la alrededor, la sala estaba ardiendo y junto a ella los cadáveres. Un nuevo impulso de ira controló su ser, emergió de ahí con balas por delante y mató al menos a tres soldados más.

—¡Danzo! – gritó mientras se abría paso entre los cuerpos de los militares. Sus pasos le llevaron a otro balcón, la imagen de los cuerpos de Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto asaltaron su conciencia. Su corazón bombeó más sangre y su estómago produjo ácido, el estrés de la batalla fraguó sobre su piel.

No dio pie a nada más que perseguir al causante de todo este embrollo. Finalmente pudo localizarlo y se dio cuenta que seguía consciente mientras era arrastrado ahora por dos guardias, había un rastro de sangre que le guiaba a él. Minato se detuvo y disparó, dio justo en la nuca de uno de los guardias y los tres se vinieron abajo. Danzo miró con intenso dolor la silueta de Namikaze quien volvía a dirigir su arma contra él.

No pudieron emitir palabras, el palacio entero se removió tras un estruendo que abarcó el ala este, siendo que ellos estaban en la oeste. Minato perdió el equilibrio y Danzo se aferró a su soldado.

—No, aún no… - farfulló, seguramente no la contaría si ellos explotaban el palacio.

—Danzo. – Minato estaba de nuevo sobre ellos, aunque no por mucho. Un disparó por su flanco derecho lo sacó de balance, dándole tiempo a Danzo y el otro soldado de escapar. Buscó a su atacante y se topó con la misma sombra que había matado al rey. Sin perder tiempo dirigió la mira contra él y lanzó una bala, mas el mercenario esquivó el ataqué y se lanzó para darle un puntapié en el rostro.

Minato giró y se levantó para ponerse en guardia, cuando intentó disparar de nuevo chasqueó la lengua temeroso, no tenía municiones.

—¿Sin balas? – se burló el atacante y Minato entrecerró los ojos, le reconoció inmediatamente.

—¿Eres tú… Obito? – el hombre soltó una leve risa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Minato-sensei. – las mismas flamas se encargaron de proveerles de luz para que pudieran verse.

—No, por favor, tú no. – Obito guardó su arma de juego. —¡Es una locura!

—En guardia. – pasó por alto todo lo que él decía. —Esto será un combate parejo.

—No pelearé contigo, Obito.

—Es una verdadera lástima. – lanzó el primer puñetazo y lo derribó de un golpe. Minato se sujetó la mandíbula que comenzaba a inflamarse, pero aun así no le dio la cara. —¿Es en serio, maestro? ¿No se defenderá?

—No pelearé contigo. – declaró con seguridad.

—Entonces no será divertido. – le propinó una buena patada en el estómago y todo el aire de sus pecho escapó. Todo su cuerpo se encorvó para intentar recuperarse. —¡Arriba, general infame! – volvió a patearlo. —¡De pie para que pueda destrozarte la cara! – había mucho odio en sus palabras. Al ver que no se levantaba lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Minato le sostuvo la mirada pero no se defendió. —¿Así lo harás? ¿Tan sólo dejarás que te golpee hasta saciarme?

—Sabía que esto pasaría…

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza! – lo arrojó al suelo y se llevó las manos al cabello con frustración. —¡Quiero te que pongas de pie para que me enfrenten, tú, maestro cobarde! – tras decir esto Minato se colocó de pie y respiró para dejar que el dolor pasara.

—No es el momento Obito. Esto nos supera tanto a ti como a mí. – estaba subiendo la temperatura, el incendió junto al olor a carne quemada se impregnaba por las paredes del castillo.

—Duré años pensando en este momento… No me lo quitarás.

—¡Están muriendo personas en este instante! ¡Tengo que acabar con Danzo!

—El General Shimura será la menor de tus preocupaciones. – se acercó amenazante. —Voy a matarte… así tú y Kakashi podrán encontrarse en el infierno. – ahora sí que quien cometía un error era él. Minato recobró la chispa de su ira y sin previo aviso depositó un golpe en la mejilla de Obito que lo hizo tambalearse y escupir sangre.

—Te atreviste… ¡Te atreviste a hacerle daño a Kakashi! – sintió un escozor en los dientes. Obito le miró de soslayo.

—Siempre es él, ¿No? Nunca tuviste ojos para alguien más que no fuera Kakashi. – se lanzó contra él en una embestida para tomarlo de la cintura lo lanzó al suelo con él y mientras Namikaze se defendía atacando los flancos, Obito no pareció ni sentirlo presa de la adrenalina. Se irguió y le dio una tremenda estocada en el rostro que lo dejó mareado para después darle otro más del lado opuesto. Estaba por impulsarse cuando Minato cambió los papeles y se volvió para someterlo. Ahora él estaba arriba y de la misma forma le proporcionó una buena ronda de golpes que lo dejaron aturdido, una gota de sangre emergió del oído derecho de Obito y con ello dejó de moverse.

Entonces Minato lo tomó del cuello y apretó profundamente, con su otra mano mostró la navaja de forma amenazante, sólo tenía que mover un poco la muñeca y acabaría con él. La experiencia de nuevo se coronaba como vencedora.

—Adelante, mátame… líbrame de toda esta pena de una vez por todas. – retó sin temor.

—Yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran de esta manera, Obito. Al igual que tú guardó mi tristeza desde hace tiempo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Matame de una buena vez!

—No, no será como tú quieres. – guardó la navaja y se levantó. —Tú no eres a quien debo asesinar. – una vez de pie le dio la espalda, había tanto humo que apenas podía ver. Se dio la media vuelta, Obito estaba derrotado, no habría más por hacer… pero se equivocó.

—¡Cobarde! – gritó y tan sólo giró medio cuerpo, una bala se impactó en su muslo izquierdo, se tambaleó y tumbó tras un profundo dolor que se extendía por su extremidad. Obito estaba cargando nuevamente, actuó por reflejo. Lanzó el cuchillo sin piedad y el arma se impactó en el ojo derecho del sujeto. El arma cayó mientras Obito se revolcaba y gemía herido. Minato sintió el peso de su acción y como puso se levantó. Cojo y escuchando los alaridos de su alumno se perdió en medio de las llamas y la cortina de humo.

Estando herido no podría perseguir a Danzo así que tendría que escapar. Caminó por un pasillo que aún no estaba invadido por el humo y apreció como la sangre brotaba sin descanso de su pierna. Cayó nuevamente tras abrir una puerta que estaba atorada y al empujar comprobó a tres sirvientes que se escondían asustados. Al verlo sangrar y armado con otro cuchillo la servidumbre corrió pasándole de lado.

Observó a las personas correr excepto a una. Miró fijamente al frente para toparse con un par de esmeraldas acuosas por el temor.

—¿Sakura? – la llamó y ella asintió. —¿No le dijiste a nadie sobre mí? – ella negó en silencio, estaba temblando.

—Eres una buena chica. – se inclinó y colocó un torniquete, reprimió un gemido, la niña le miró pávida mientras volvía a levantarse. —Ven conmigo, te sacaré de aquí. – recordó la promesa hacia el príncipe.

—No, tengo mucho miedo. – era visible, así que se acercó un poco más y le acarició la cabeza, manchándola sin querer de la sangre de otros hombres. Ella se puso aún más pálida. Minato buscó una salida, regresar no era una opción, había demasiado caos por donde había venido. La respuesta vino rápido al ver un ventanal que daba hacia el bosque detrás del palacio. Si tenía el suficiente tiempo haría una soga y se escaparía, desafortunadamente tendría que ser rápido y bajo presión pues el dolor era insoportable.

—No te alejes de mí. – le pidió mientras arrebataba las cortinas.

—No se mueva. – escuchó el jadeó de Obito quien se acercaba a ellos. La niña gritó y corrió a esconderse tras Minato, éste llevó nuevamente su mano a su navaja más un disparó exacto la lanzó al suelo. Ahora estaba indefenso. —Conservaré el otro ojo, si no le molesta. – quiso reír, pero estaba sufriendo demasiado como para hacerlo.

—Obito, yo…

—¡No diga ni una palabra! – sollozó, estaba llorando por su único ojo. —No quiero escuchar nada más. – caminó hasta ellos y por ende retrocedieron. Lentamente impulsados al balcón, igual a Kakashi. —Tú debiste morir ese día… - dijo revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos. —¡Tú no ella! – limpió su rostro lleno de sangre, pólvora y lágrimas. —Mi querida Rin, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que salvarle la vida?!

—Obito, tienes que entender qué…

—¡Que se calle! – apuntó de nuevo y Sakura lanzó otro grito lleno de mortificación. —¡Ella murió por su culpa y ahora su cuerpo se pudre en una fosa común…! – tomó más aire. —¡Ella se pudre, con una bala que debió ser suya! – dejó salir todo el aire contenido en su pecho.

—¡Por aquí! – escuchó a lo lejos, algunos soldados se acercaban, eso significaba más problemas para Minato.

—Tienes razón. – admitió al fin el general. —Yo… pude haber hecho más por ella. Mereces estar molesto, sé que la amabas.

—Juré que lo pagarías, juré que te haría pedazos el día que volviera a verte… - susurró el Uchiha en medio de su demencia.

—Antes de que tires del gatillo, déjame decirte dos cosas. – Obito no dijo nada, dándole a entender que le escuchaba. —Saca a esta niña de aquí.- señaló a la pequeña Sakura que se aferraba de su pantalón.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Rin te quería mucho, ella me pidió que te dijera esto si volvía a verte: Lo siento, nuestra cita será para otra ocasión. – Minato comenzó a llorar, el rostro moribundo de su pupila abarcó sus pensamientos en una ola de recuerdos. Obito se quedó tieso, estaba pensativo. —Obito, sé que no me perdonarás… pero en quiero decirte que en verdad lo siento. La muerte de Rin siempre formará tomará una parte de mí que no puedo dejar atrás. En verdad lo lamento. – inclinó la cabeza. —Dispara. – invitó mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Eres un…- Obito caminó rápidamente hasta él hasta que lo tuvo al frente. Los pasos de los otros soldados estaban cada vez más cerca. Colocó el cañón de su arma sobre su frente. Minato se estremeció y esperó… esperó hasta que… en realidad nada pasó. Fue entonces que se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con las lágrimas ensangrentadas de su alumno.

—Obito.

—Maestro. – dijo en voz baja. —En verdad lo siento. –pasó una mano detrás de su cuello en un abrazo a medias. Acto seguido una enorme sacudida abatió nuevamente al palacio Amatista mientras el cielo se coloreaba de un llamativo rojo, en ese lapso Minato y Sakura perdieron el equilibrio y fue Obito quien les dio el último empujón. Ambos cayeron por el balcón, siendo lo último perceptible la imagen de Obito Uchiha quien desenfundaba valientemente su arma para lanzar disparos al aire.

Entonces… todo se convirtió en dolor y oscuridad.

…

— _¿Una misión, ahora?_

— _Eso parece._

— _¿Estarás bien?_

— _Descuida, iré con Minato-sensei y Kakashi, ellos no dejarían que me pasara algo._

— _Mmm…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Rin, ¿Podrías tener una cita conmigo?_

— _¿Una cita?_

— _Por favor._

— _De acuerdo, tendremos una cita._

— _¡¿De verdad?!_

— _Sí, pero será en otra ocasión… ahora tengo que presentarme al deber._

— _Está hecho, te esperaré y cuando regreses me contarás como te fue en nuestra cita._

— _Lo prometo._

…

 _Matamore esperó y esperó, pero nunca satisfizo su deseo. Él mata, busca, venga… pero no lo juzgues a la ligera, que él sufre aún más que tú._

 **Continuará…**

 **Matamore es un personaje de CDA que está basado en Il Capitano, en realidad hay muchos arquetipos de este personaje sólo que de diferente nacionalidad y creación por diferentes corrientes culturales. Matamore o Matamoros, obtiene su nombre por tratarse de un personaje que no teme matar y que, como su nombre lo dice se le considera como el asesino de los Moros.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero terminar más rápido y ya no volverme a enfermar XD**

 **¿Merece un Comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Spezzaferro

**Spezzaferro es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todos mis fics. Pero simplemente no pude cortarlo, no encontraba donde hasta que finalmente me decanté por hacerlo en la parte que leerán al final, si no hubiera continuado.**

 **Aquí se desarrollará a Itachi como personaje y entenderemos un poco más de lo que hizo en el pasado para que se convirtiera en un personaje tan relevante. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **-13-**

 **Spezzaferro.**

* * *

— _¿Esta es otra de tus locuras vacías, tío?_

— _Nunca critiques el poder de un soñador, sobrino._

— _Seguramente es algo que se hereda, me alegro no estar emparentado contigo. Por desgracia para mí, no puedo dejarte morir en tu demencia solitaria, mi difunta esposa no lo hubiese permitido._

— _El afortunado no es otro más que tú, porque cuando encuentre mi tan codiciado tesoro… no habrá otro más quien se revuelque en la incredulidad._

— _Yo no dije la palabra incredulidad…_

…

Cansados cascos sonaban entre las muecas de un profanado bosque. Con débiles pasos y tan silenciosos como ligeros, se desplazaban dos personas y un animal al asecho de la noche. El fuego todavía ardía en todo su esplendor, pero esa sección del bosque aún no era atosigaba por el fulgor encarnecido de las llamas.

No era necesario usar antorchas o lámparas de aceite, las flamas era tan majestuosas que adornaban la vista a la par que creaban horridas sombras para ocultarse. Itachi respiró cansino cuando se percató que se habían acercado lo más posible. El ala oeste estaba casi intacta, pero pronto el fuego dominaría el sitio cuan volcán deslavándose. De pronto, el animal gruñó mientras alzaba sus orejas alerta, Itachi se llevó una mano a la cintura, en donde reposaba su arma cargada al tope, listo para darle a cualquiera que osara acercárseles.

Mas no era un enemigo, sino todo lo contrario lo que había que su bestia sonase impasible. El Uchiha se acercó entonces a un lecho de madera, hojas y escombros, con cuidado comenzó a destapar el bulto que yacía sepultado y cuan espectro moribundo, se encontró a Minato quien abrazaba férreamente a una niña no mayor a su hermano. Rápidamente llevó sus ojos hacia arriba y se encontró con las rapas destrozadas de un frondoso árbol el cual no supo reconocer. Se acercó más para confirmar si estaban con vida y respiró tranquilo al notar que ambos respiraban. Había sangre alrededor de ellos e identificó que era Minato quien la tenía por todas partes.

—Sasuke, baja un momento, ayúdame. – le indicó a su hermano menor quien a duras penas consiguió deslindarse del alto caballo. —¿Estás bien? – dijo al verlo cojear y el niño asintió en silencio. —Sostenla, voy a cargar al soldado.

—¿Lo conoces, hermano?

—Es mi maestro.

—¿Minato-san?

—Ayúdame. – tomó a la niña, quien estaba inconsciente y Sasuke se sentó con ella encima de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño, al ser un niño ligeramente mimado y con múltiples comodidades, hacer este tipo de labor le parecían molestas, pero tampoco quería desobedecer a su hermano, quien lucía demasiado tenso y como no, con todo lo que habían vivido hacia unas horas atrás.

Lo vio cargar con el peso muerto del general y tras comprobar algo volvió a colocarlo en el suelo. Itachi rompió el pantalón para usar los mismos retazos como vendas debido a que todavía sangraba por un orificio de bala. Mientras lo hacía escuchó y sintió un chasquido, ambas piernas estaban rotas y se apresuró a entablillarlas. Todo esto lo hizo sin chistar y con extrema habilidad. Siendo un cadete a punto de graduarse y un genio no sería un desafío. Comprobó nuevamente que estuviera vivo y sin más lo alzó hasta posarlo en el lomo del animal. El caballo bufó ante el peso extra, pero no se movió de su lugar. Un animal entrenado, de fino linaje y tan fuerte no solía mostrar quejas por el equipaje. El muchacho aparró el cuerpo contra la montura improvisada que había hecho mientras huían y tras esto fue donde Sasuke.

—Su brazo está muy hinchado. – señaló el pelinegro e Itachi se acercó. Sakura tenía roto el antebrazo izquierdo y múltiples moretones, intuyó que seguramente el rubio la había protegido con su cuerpo durante la caída. Era una suerte que no se hubiesen matado en todo este proceso.

—Está roto. – Itachi fue por dos estacas de madera. —Sostenla, está inconsciente, pero puede despertar con el dolor. – la voz de Itachi era mecánica y sombría, Sasuke jamás lo había visto así. Hizo lo que le pidió y efectivamente, la niña se sacudió pero sin abrir los ojos, identificaba el dolor, era una buena señal, así como decía palabras farfullaste, al menos el daño craneal por la caída no era tan severa como para matarla al instante.

La cargó en su espalda y después ayudó a Sasuke a subir al caballo.

—Asegúrate que el general no se resbale. –el niño asintió y apretó la chaqueta de Minato. Itachi tomó las riendas y haló un poco mientras avanzaban hacia el bosque.

Todavía se escuchaban los gritos y disparos a lo lejos, pero al menos, en la oscuridad de la noche y en un lugar profundo de aquel follaje no serían encontrados.

…

La llegada a Belliccia había tétrica, si es que se podía describir en una palabra. La estación de trenes estaba un poco vacía y para el par de Uchiha eso era extraño. Si bien no habían notificado de su llegada a la capital, tampoco esperaban que no hubiese más que unas cuantas almas a la deriva.

No quisieron hacer ninguna clase de comentario, Itachi se veía algo tenso y con él, Shisui también. Tomaron un coche taxi y el jinete los llevó a las cercanías de las tierras de los Uchiha, según el hombre había una gran celebración en el Palacio Amatista y la atención se figuraba por ahí, por ello la ciudad se veía tan vacía, además de que, al no haber notificado su llegada nadie estaba para abrirles las puertas para acceder a las tierras. Los jóvenes le agradecieron y pagaron el monto, así que les tocó caminar hasta llegar a la primera mansión.

Las tierras de los Uchiha era casi una montaña para ellos solamente. La familia era poderosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero además de ello, todos vivían en el sitio y de alguna forma los convertía en un distrito popular para los habitantes de la capital. No obstante, esa popularidad no se veía reflejada esa noche. Los chicos estaban caminando preparándose para llegar a la primera mansión, en la cual vivían los padres de Itachi, para después comenzar con un recorrido limítrofe de más casas enormes y bien decoradas, cuando el mismo cielo explotó en un ensordecedor carnaval de gritos y disparos.

Al mismo tiempo el cielo se coloreó de un brillo naranja cuando a lo lejos, el palacio real ardía insoldable mientras toda la ciudad encendía sus luces alarmada. El fuego no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos, cuanto en menos de lo que creyeron la mansión principal era consumida por flamas incipientes que cada vez se hacían más grandes.

—¡No, no puede ser! – Itachi fue el primero en correr y Shisui le compañó de cerca, cuando estuvieron a unos metros se encontraron con una escena digna de una guerra novelesca. Muchos soldados, quien sabe cuántos, corrían por los jardines dirigiéndose hacia todos los sitios posibles, mientras portaban armas de fuego y acribillaban sin piedad a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Itachi sintió a Shisui cerca pero no lo esperó, sabía que el moreno correría al primer lugar que su corazón le dictara y él haría lo mismo.

El Uchiha corrió a la puerta trasera en la cual se encontró a dos soldados distraía que disparaban contra la servidumbre que intentaba huir. Los Uchiha tenían una impresionante cantidad de criados y empleados, matarlos a todos no sería cosa fácil. Itachi se llenó de ira y su entrenamiento bélico afloró en cada poro de su piel mientras se aferraba a la tierra y corría como una sombra en medio de la desgracia.

Quizá era tarde para los empleados, pero no para todos. Itachi les rompió el cuello a ambos mientras aprovechaba su éxtasis reciente por haber asesinado y sin considerarlo siquiera, tomó todas las armas disponibles para colgarlas en su cuerpo.

El instinto y sus sentimientos fueron guías en medio de la carnicería. Nadie conocía esa casa mejor que él y ese conocimiento le proveía de ventaja táctica. Se escabulló en medio de la matanza como un gato y mató a cuanto hombre armado encontró en el camino, peinó la zona y nadie pudo detenerlo. Estaba buscando algo y los pocos sirvientes que pudieron reconocerlo le dijeron lo mismo.

No había rastro de Sasuke.

Con la zozobra e incertidumbre, la búsqueda de Itachi fue frenada por un gran estallido. Los soldados detuvieron por un instante sus tareas para ver hacia el cielo mientras se coloreaba de rojo tras la explosión del Palacio Amatista. La pesadilla se había vuelto peor, Minato-sensei lo había predicho pero lamentablemente muy tarde. El golpe de estado era más violento de lo que creyó y tras escuchar los gritos esparcidos por toda la ciudad el alma regresó a su cuerpo para continuar su pesquisa.

Lentamente la noticia de que alguien infiltrado estaba matando soldados no tardó en extenderse entre los mercenarios, ahora Itachi debía tener especial cuidado. Su carrera se vio bloqueada cuando lo hallaron y presa de la desventaja por números aprovechó la oscuridad y una nueva explosión para correr a esconderse a los establos de su familia.

Todo pareció detenerse por un momento. No creyó que aún sin graduarse ya tuviera que involucrarse en un campo de batalla real. El sórdido carcomía su razón y mientras se arrastraba por un terreno lleno de paja y estiércol en el cual los animales, en su mayoría, habían abandonado tras luchar con las puertas, se percató de que no era el único escondiéndose ahí.

Sus ojos negros, acuosos y llenos de espanto fueron el mejor bálsamo de tranquilidad para Itachi. Casi se desplazó cual lagartija sólo para abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke. El niño estaba sucio, tembloroso, pálido y lloraba en silencio mientras presionada sus manos contra su boca.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a llorar ante encuentro, mas las lágrimas deberían esperar para salir libremente, pues un nuevo sonido los alertó. Itachi se colocó frente a Sasuke y tomó la última pistola cargada que tenía. Se escondieron tras un corral abandonado por su huésped y esperaron.

Cojeando y goteando Shisui entró al establo. Afortunadamente se reconocieron, puesto que ya habían apuntado directamente a la cabeza del otro.

—Shisui… - Itachi bajó su arma para correr donde su primo, el muchacho se dejó abrazar por Itachi quien rápidamente lo hizo sentarse. Tenía un corte profundo en el vientre y le habían dado en un glúteo, seguramente el dolor que se extendía por toda su extremidad era equiparable a un enjambre de avispas que picaban sin cesar todo el tiempo en un sube y baja de ardor abrasador.

—Mate… a algunos que venían hacía acá. – sacó de su pantalón unas cuentas municiones. —Todos están muertos. – dijo a la par que trataba de esconder su dolor. —No pude llegar antes de que… - miró a Sasuke quien asomaba la cabeza y sonrió con honestidad. —Menos mal, Sasuke está vivo… - sintió que se desvanecía, pero Itachi lo sostuvo.

—Salgamos de aquí, Shisui. El garañón de papá sigue encerrado, es tan rápido como fuerte, podrá con los tres. – su habitual control se había perdido y era algo tan fascinante como atemorizante.

—No, Itachi. Sólo sería una carga para ustedes. – los dedos del mayor de los hermanos se aferró en la ropa ensangrentada de su primo, estaba llorando contenido en su fervor. No podría con esto, ver morir a Shisui sería demasiado para su conciencia.

—Saldremos adelante… el garañón puede…

—Encilla al caballo y vete… - el joven miró la puerta por la que había entrado, sus disparos se habían escuchado en medio de aquel cementerio con cadáveres que ardían tras la intervención de los soldados. Le alzó siendo ayudado por Itachi y caminó hasta la entrada, tomó un tanque cargado de agua y tiró de él sin éxito hasta que Itachi le ayudó, después tiró de un saco de trigo lleno esta vez lo pudo mover solo.

—Shisui…

—Intentarán entrar por aquí y después se darán cuenta que hay otra salida… - al momento de caminar su cajera y corte se evidenciaban más, el muchacho trataba de sostenerse la herida con una mano mientras se apoyaba a las paredes de madera con otra. —¡Encilla al maldito caballo! – gritó cuando llegó a la otra puerta y veía que Itachi no se movía en absoluto.

Tras su orden el muchacho corrió hacia las monturas y riendas, Sasuke lloraba en silencio atónito mientras veía a su hermano desmoronarse. El garañón estuvo listo en menos de un minuto y sin premeditarlo tomó a Sasuke y montó. Una vez arriba llenó su arma con las municiones.

—¡Salgan inmediatamente o quemaremos el lugar! – protestaron los soldados que ya habían llegado e inútilmente intentaron abrir la puerta principal. Se dieron algunos tiros contra el establo y el animal relinchó aterrado, mas pudieron calmarlo.

—Cuando abra esa puerta ustedes saldrán a galope y yo los cubriré, no te detengas por nada, ¿Entiendes? –Itachi sentía que no podía respirar, algo se atoraba en el fondo de su pecho y subía hasta el inicio de su garganta.

—Ven con nosotros, Shisui. Los dejaremos atrás.

—Itachi. – el hombre le sonrió sus dientes embarnizados por la sangre fresca. —Eres un gran compañero y amigo, además de un prodigio… por lo que, deja de engañarte a ti mismo y pensar… que funcionará.

—¡Suficiente, quémenlos! – el calor no tardó en llegar y el caballo comenzó a moverse nervioso debido al fuego.

—Shisui…

—Ve, querido hermano… - y tras una última mirada el muchacho emergió dispararon con precisión. Tal y como Shisui había estimado los soldados no se habían percatado de la otra salida, Itachi aflojó las cueras y pateó el costado del enorme caballo, éste corrió tan rápido como pudo rumbo a la libertad.

Tal y como le pidió Shisui no miró atrás mientras se perdían en la oscuridad. Tan sólo escuchaba los disparos que incansables se percibían a la distancia. No fue hasta que estuvieron los suficientemente alejados en medio de la penumbra, que Itachi tiró de los frenos y regresó la vista. La mansión era una sola bola de fuego y los disparos continuaban escuchándose, entonces esperó… y de pronto, nada más se escuchó.

El corazón de Itachi palpitó dolorosamente resistiendo el impulso nervioso al estrés de desmayarse en ese instante, cerró los ojos y lloró calladamente mientras daba media vuelta y huían en la noche.

—Hermano, Shisui-san…

—No mires atrás, Sasuke. – pidió él aferrándose al animal. —O el sacrificio de Shisui será en vano. – Entonces el niño no dijo más.

…

—Tras la explosión del palacio Amatista vagué por las cercanías buscando a Minato-sensei sin éxito. La caía me había lastimado y me sentía desfallecer por el agotamiento físico, no fue hasta tiempo después que los encontré en las montañas por casualidad. – Kakashi miró a Sasuke quien lucía tenso y en un absorbente silencio. —Sasuke, ¿Todo en orden? – el muchacho miró tanto al coronel como el pierrot y negó con la cabeza.

—Me has hecho recordar… esa noche. – gruñó para sacudirse un poco y limpiar el sudor que emergía de su frente.

—Lo lamento mucho. – entonces Kakashi cayó en cuenta de algo. —Pero, Sasuke, ¿Tú huiste con tu hermano no? ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? ¿Cómo encontraron a mi maestro?

—Itachi tomó el caballo favorito de mi padre y huimos en él. En algún momento de la noche decidió ir al palacio y se encontró a Namikaze Minato inconsciente. Tanto él como mi esposa se encontraban heridos debido a una fuerte caída.

—¿Tu esposa? – la pregunta fue lanzada por ambos circenses.

—Ella era una niña entonces.

—Oh, ya veo. – Kakashi rio un poco. —Típico de Minato-sensei, el ir por ahí rescatando desconocidos. Me alegro que al menos esa niña creció y ahora está… ¿Felizmente casada contigo, Sasuke-kun? – el Uchiha frunció el ceño y Kakashi agitó las manos para restarle importancia a su comentario. —Obviemos ese detalle. Mejor cuéntanos cómo es que escaparon de ahí.

—Después de unos cuantos días Minato finalmente despertó. Estábamos ocultos en el bosque e Itachi nos había mantenido a salvo hasta entonces. El reino estaba sometido en la Semana Sangrienta y las ejecuciones estaban a la orden del día.

…

Fue un cabeceo casi doloroso pero Itachi se enderezó instantáneamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura, lugar en donde tenía su arma. Parpadeó desorientado y se vio en el mismo lugar de hacía tres días, estaban en las profundidades del bosque, ya varios kilómetros alejados de Belliccia, en una cueva, comiendo raíces, hongos, frutas silvestres y pequeños animales.

Era todavía tarde, quizá faltaba poco para que amaneciera pues el cielo se veía violáceo y el sol amenazaba con emerger lentamente. Miró alrededor y se encontró a su hermano descansado con la pequeña niña que Minato había rescatado, ella hacía un día había despertado y a pesar de estar confundida y agobiada, pudo compartirles su nombre el cual era Sakura.

Por otra parte, el general continúa inconsciente. Constantemente revisaba sus heridas y ajustaba los amarres de las tablillas. Como ya lo había mencionado antes, jamás había estado en un campo de batalla real, pero este podría ajustarse perfectamente a lo dicho. Así que sacudió su nariz y su cuello para después masajear la parte posterior. Tenía unas ojeras terribles y la boca le sabía a rayos, pero aun así no le quedó de otra más que de tragar un espeso nudo de saliva e intentar estar lo más alerta posible.

—¿Itachi? – sonó casi a su susurro pero pudo entenderlo, era la voz de Minato. El joven se dio media vuelta rápidamente y a gatas se acercó a donde yacía el oficial.

—General, ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó en tono bajo para no despertar a los niños.

—Mal, me cuesta respirar.

—Se rompió algunas costillas, lo más seguro. – se sentó a su lado y dejó caer los hombros fatigado. —Tiene rotas las piernas también.

—Que mal suena eso…- suspiró lentamente. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué… estás aquí?

—Algo terrible. – se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y tocó entre sus ojos para quitarse parte de la tensión. —Hubo un golpe de estado, el palacio Amatista estalló y mataron a todo el clan Uchiha. – fue un resumen convincente, notó cómo el rostro de Minato se congestionaba ante esto.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? - balbuceó con cierto temor.

—Estaba tirado en uno de los jardines traseros del palacio junto a esa niña. – señaló a Sakura quien dormitaba algo incómoda. —Fue… una coincidencia.

—¿Dices… que asesinaron… a toda tu familia?

—No quedó nadie. Lo quemaron todo.

—Itachi, tus padres…

—Está bien. Yo lo entiendo. – lo vio cerrar los ojos con pesadez.

—¿Cómo fue… que llegaste hasta aquí? – interrogó nuevamente y el chico le miró a penas.

—Tenía un mal presentimiento, eso es todo. Entonces Shisui y yo abordamos el tren. – respiró cansino. —General, Shisui…

—Lo siento mucho. – Minato le interrumpió congestionado. —En verdad, lo siento mucho…

—Ojala Shisui estuviera aquí… - exclamó con la voz ahogada, Itachi se permitió llorar otra vez. —Él… él seguro sabría qué hacer. – hipó intentando contenerse. —Tengo miedo, general. No sé qué será de nosotros, no sé qué hacer. – confesó mientras intentaba amortiguar su llanto para no despertad a Sasuke. Pero ya era tarde, el pequeño yacía callado escuchando la conversación.

—Calma… tranquilo. – motivó el veterano con una tenue sonrisa. —Todo saldrá bien, tan sólo… debes relajarte.

—No puedo. – gruñó Itachi mientras limpiaba su nariz. —Esos malditos están matando gente como si fueran trofeos de cacería. Los he visto, buscan renegados o sobrevivientes de la realeza. Lo buscan a usted.

—Así que… soy su chivo expiatorio. – admitió con dolor.

—Usted no lo hizo, ¿O sí? Dígame que no mató al rey.

—Por supuesto que no. – Minato suspiró, hablar mucho tan sólo lo cansaba más. —Intenté evitarlo… pero fue inútil. Tenían más fuerzas… de su lado.

—Supongo que continuaremos escondidos aquí.

—No necesariamente. – Minato sonrió un poco. —Conozco a una mujer… que puede ayudarnos. Pero para encontrarla… tendremos que hacer un arduo viaje.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De un médico excelente… la encontrarás en las montañas, en una aldea junto al mar.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—En nuestra condición tardaríamos en llegar al menos dos días.

—¿Es de fiar?

—Le confiaría mi vida.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Tsunade Senju.

—De acuerdo, utilizaremos la noche, será nuestra guarda.

—Sí… saldremos de aquí… todos vivos… - finalizó Minato para volver a dormir. Itachi por su parte se acercó a la puerta y se recostó en las paredes de piedra, intentaría descansar.

El viaje no se hizo esperar, ahora con Minato despierto las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco. Tanto Sakura como el militar viajarían en el lomo del caballo y los dos hermanos Uchiha caminarían en resto.

Itachi miró a su hermano, quien lucía fastidiado y molesto. No se atrevía a preguntarle, puesto que sabía lo que le diría, pero su conciencia no pudo más y cuando se detuvieron para acampar, mientras el fuego aún crepitaba y los heridos descansaban, el mayor de los morenos se acercó al menor para brindarle un poco de agua.

—No te he preguntado cómo estás…

—Estoy bien. – Sasuke se sacudió un poco de polvo de la ropa y aceptó el agua. —Itachi, ¿Somos malas personas? – su hermano alzó una ceja ante esto.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Por qué… no se me ocurre otra causa, por la que tuvieran que… - mas Sasuke se interrumpió a sí mismo, hasta para un niño era difícil admitirlo.

—En el mundo existen malas personas y nosotros no lo somos. – explicó con paciencia. —La gente que hizo esto tan sólo piensa en el poder y la avaricia, ¿Acaso tú piensas en eso?

—No, no, claro que no. – se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—El egoísmo puede conducir a cosas horribles, ¿No lo crees?

—Hmp. – gruñó a lo que Itachi esperó no malinterpretarlo.

—¿Algo te molesta?

—No quiero sonar egoísta… pero, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a estas personas con esa mujer? – miró de soslayo a los dos sobrevivientes.

—Porque son mis amigos.

—¿La niña también? – alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Es amiga del general.

—Es molesta. – bufó Sasuke. —Siempre llorando, nunca dice nada inteligente y… y además siempre me está mirando.

—¿Te mira?

—¡Sí! – se quejó con algo de frustración. —Es… es… molesta. – concluyó mientras se cruzaba los brazos. Itachi sonrió ante la pueril imagen de su hermano y sin premeditarlo lo abrazó.

—Quizás se siente asustada y cansada. ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Ella no es muy diferente a ti o a mí.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Al igual que tú y yo, ella también perdió a su familia… ¿Por qué no intentan ser amigos?

—¿Amigo de esa niña? – frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Es muy irritante.

—Quizá te lo parezca ahora, pero puede que con el tiempo sean buenos amigos.

—No lo creo.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! – sacó la lengua para darle la espalda a su hermano y el mayor rio, era la primera vez que lo hacía y se convirtió en un evento único para Sasuke quien le miró de soslayo. —Itachi.

—¿Sí? – dijo cuando terminó de reír.

—¿Vamos a estar bien? – el mayor endureció el gesto de repente.

—Sí, vamos a estar bien. – fue turno de Sasuke para abrazarlo.

—Está bien tener miedo, hermano. Yo confió en ti. – el mayor le permitió la caricia mientras él hacía lo mismo, un sentimiento de inmersión se creó en ambos.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Tal y como Minato prometió el viaje para encontrarse con la misteriosa mujer fue cansado y tardado, sin dejar de lado que en se habían topado dos veces con soldados desbalagados que para su suerte no les reconocieron y les dieron paso libre.

Habían subido una montaña y ahora les tocaba bajar. Iban justamente en el tramo de descenso cuando el horizonte les permitió ver una vista para nada agradable. Había un cráter junto a un área sin vegetación. El océano iba y venía constantemente todavía trayendo escombros de lo que pareció ser un poblado. No se acercaron, pues perduraba un olor pútrido en el ambiente, posiblemente de los cadáveres que nadie se había molestado en levantar.

Los niños miraron asqueados la imagen e Itachi insistió repetidas veces en que no mirasen. Cuando consiguieron adelantarse a otro prado, esta vez teniendo que sacarle la vuelta a la playa debido a que la mar continuaba arrastrando carroña, pudieron respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó angustiado Itachi y Minato se guardó sus pensamientos negando con la cabeza. —¿Estamos cerca de la curandera?

—A una hora más por lo menos.

Los viajeros continuaron lentamente, el caballo ya estaba menos lustroso y sudoroso, así que constantemente renegaba a caminar debido al agotamiento. No era fácil tampoco para él, supuso Itachi. El animal era un espécimen de competición de raza pura, las actividades como arrear cuerpos y caminatas extensas tan sólo desgastarían su condición tan bien cuidada. Mas no había tiempo para la vanidad, los frutos de tan pesado recorrido se mostraron prontamente pero no de la forma que deseaban.

Había un pueblo, tal y como Minato lo había indicado, pero estaba tan vacío como un desierto. Mientras más se adentraban más notaban la situación. Las casas estaban cerradas con barrotes por fuera, nadie recorría las calles, incluso algunas pocas personas, ancianos en su mayoría, corrían a esconderse al verlos llegar.

—Tsunade vive al fondo. – indicó Minato resistiendo el dolor habitual, estar colgado del caballo era doloroso para sus piernas y costillas.

Finalmente llegaron a una casita de madera que se encontraba rodeada de una gran barda de piedra. Dentro había pequeños cuadros de terreno arado a mano con plantas que no parecían precisamente comestibles. Había un taller pequeño junto a un pozo y un molino de viento. No obstante, tal y como el resto del pueblo se veía vacía.

—Quédense aquí, yo iré. – Itachi empuñó su pistola con precaución y se adentró lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Olía a madera quemada por lo que tendría que estar habitada, pero nadie había salido a recibirlos y últimamente se encontraba más paranoico que de costumbre. Miró por las ventanas, adentro estaba limpio y ligeramente desordenado.

—¡Hermano! – el llamado de Sasuke lo hizo reaccionar con avidez una sombra a su derecha y el arma ya apuntaba a la frente del desconocido, quien también le apuntaba con un rifle al pecho.

—Baja eso… - pidió en un gruñido y en vez de hacerlo, la mujer, pues se trataba de una, sonrió.

—¿Por qué no mejor la bajas tú? – una segunda voz sorprendió a Itachi y sintió el frio metálico del cañón contra su nuca.

—¡No dispares, Tsunade-san, soy yo! – gritó Minato con todas las fuerzas que tenía disponible. Ante esto ambas mujeres se voltearon con los ojos bien abiertos hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Minato-chan? – llamó la mujer y tras mirar a Itachi y luego a él bajó su guardia. —¿Eres tú? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasó?

—Es una larga historia. – le saludó con una sonrisa. —Nos ayudarías.

—Claro, pasen, pasen por favor.

Tsunade Senju era una vieja amiga de su padre adoptivo Jiraiya, los dos se conocían desde niños y tal como Minato lo había dicho, era médico.

No tardó en instalarlos en respectivas habitaciones. Acomodó a los niños en una y le pidió a su sobrina, Shizune que los revisara para ubicarse de lleno en los hombres mayores. Itachi estaba bien, aunque exhausto, su salud no estaba tan deteriorada como Minato. Durante todo el proceso de curación Itachi permaneció en la misma habitación, no por que quisiera ver, sino porque la casa en sí era pequeña.

Shizune entró cargando una tetera y tazas. Tsunade terminaba de vendar a Minato en el pecho.

—¿Té? – ofreció a Itachi y él asintió para agradecer con educación. —Tiene medicina, te relajará.

—Gracias, Shizune-san. – inclinó la cabeza.

—Me gustaría saber qué pasó con ustedes. – la mujer, que supuestamente era mucho mayor que Minato, lucía tan juvenil como una mujer de mediana edad. Ella se recostó en una pared, cansada por su labor mientras se servía descaradamente una copa de licor.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de… lo que sucedió en el palacio Amatista?

—No mucho, pero las malas noticias vuelan. Dicen por ahí que tú causaste todo ese desastre.

—Es mentira.

—Por supuesto. Te conozco desde que eras un niño, Minato, sé que serías incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿Verdad? – se permitió dudar mientras alzaba una ceja.

—No sería tan desalmado. – rio con algo de humor.

—Hmp, eso espero. – entonces la mirada de Tsunade se dirigió a la de Itachi, quien reposaba con el té a medias en su mano. —Shizune, ¿Acostaste a los niños?

—Sí señora. Salvo la pequeña, el niño estaba bien. Ella tiene roto el brazo y sufrió un traumatismo craneal, mas según me cuenta no ha vomitado ni perdido la conciencia nuevamente.

—Ya veo. – dijo sin dejar de ver a Itachi. —Jovencito, ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Me encuentro bien, madame, gracias. – su porte relució y la médico lo supo identificar.

—Eres de la realeza, ¿No? Por tu aspecto… podría apostar a que un Uchiha.

—Lo es. – interrumpió Minato. —Tsunade-san, Itachi y Sasuke-kun son los últimos que quedan del clan Uchiha. – el rostro de Tsunade ensombreció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Asesinaron a la segunda familia real también. Ellos lograron escapar dada las capacidades de Itachi, para ser preciso, sin él yo no estaría vivo.

—Magnífico. – halagó la doctora. —Todavía eres un niño y con esa habilidad… seguramente ascenderás rápidamente en la milicia. – el chico prefirió no decir nada. Hubo un carraspeó por parte de Minato.

—Por ahora… no hablemos del ejército, Tsunade-san.

—De acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor es que descansen… - se alzó para salir.

—Antes de que se vaya. Tengo una pregunta…

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en aquel estero unos kilómetros atrás?

—Oh. – Tsunade le dio una rápida mirada a su sobrina. —La gente dice que el gobierno hizo un experimento. – esto atrajo la atención de los dos militares. —Temen que se repita, por ello abandonaron el pueblo. Los habitantes dijeron que era como una bomba, pero mucho peor. Mató todo a su alrededor.

—Scaramuccia. – musitó Itachi, quien había escuchado de las conversaciones con el coronel Hatake en lo que el arma consistía.

—¿Perdón? –la doctora le miró intrigada.

—Eso es todo, Tsunade-san, muchas gracias.

—Sí, claro. – La mujer se encogió de hombros y prefirió salir de ahí. —Prepararemos el almuerzo. – anunció antes de irse. Minato le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su alumno.

—¿Crees que eso pudo haber sido?

—Si no, ¿Qué otra cosa?

—Dios quiera que no. – suspiró Minato para recostar la cabeza en el lecho.

Dormir les hizo bien y no despertaron hasta ya entrada la madrugada para volver a dormir. A la mañana siguiente las cosas que se quedaron pendientes reaparecieron como era lo esperado.

Juntándose en la misma habitación Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi y Minato, mientras que los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura esperaban en otra habitación, se trazó un plan de acción.

—Es mucho más serio de lo que imaginé. – protestó Tsunade con una mueca de desagrado. —Minato, tus lesiones son serias. Si no intervenimos y te damos un mejor tratamiento es posible que no puedas caminar más adelante. – las miradas viajaban desde el general al médico.

—Tengo que reponerme con rapidez, el país…

—No quiero romper tus ilusiones, pero este país se fue al garete. – Tsunade suspiró con fastidio. —La única manera en la que podrás sobrevivir es huyendo.

—Es peligroso. – protestó Itachi. —Madame, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentren y si Minato-sensei no está recuperado…

—Sé lo que harán. Esos desalmados del gobierno no tienen ni una pizca de honor. – escupió enojada. —Pero no me refería a huir a otro rincón de Montemer, sino a un sitio en el cual es menos probable que nos sigan.

—¿Qué sugiere, Tsunade-san? – preguntó atento el rubio.

—Tengo un amigo en el extranjero. Es un maldito lunático, pero es igualmente médico y especialista en otras ciencias. Él tiene suficientes recursos para ayudarte en tu recuperación y me debes muchos favores.

—¿Dice… que huyamos a otro país? Pero, ¿No sería demasiado complicado? Estoy incapacitado para caminar y además los niños…

—Es la única opción que te queda, Minato. – recriminó Tsunade. —Y por el transporte no te preocupes. No iremos por tierra, será por mar.

—¿Eso no levantaría más sospechas?

—No si sabes por donde navegar. Además, conozco atajos que no harán cruzar la frontera en menos tiempo. – se cruzó de brazos con autosuficiencia. —Incluso podremos contactarnos con esa serpiente rastrera con mayor eficacia.

—¿Serpiente rastrera? – Itachi alzó una ceja.

—Así le apoda, Tsunade-sama. –intervino Shizune.

—Partiremos en dos días, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en el pueblo y empacar. – se levantó dando por terminada la sesión.

Estaba por acercarse a la puerta cuando se escuchó una serie de gritos provenientes de afuera, la mujer se apresuró y se encontró con los niños que estaban tensos ante una figura humanoide. La mujer tomó su arma y le apuntó sin tapujos.

—Niños, entren a la casa. – los dos pequeños respondieron. —Será mejor que retome su camino amigo, aquí no hay comida.

—No es comida lo que busco. – el hombre dio dos pasos más y Tsunade lanzó un disparo de advertencia que le rozó el pie.

—El siguiente será en la cabeza. – amenazó.

—He estado siguiendo la pista de ese hombre por días. Temía que no fuera él, pero lo he confirmado, por favor, déjeme verle.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Tsunade-san. – Itachi se posó a su lado. —No es un soldado cualquiera, es… amigo de Minato-sensei.

—¿Él está aquí? – preguntó ansioso el viajero.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – interrogó la rubia.

—Kakashi, el General Namikaze es mi maestro.

—¿Eso es cierto? – cuestionó a Itachi y él asintió. —Bien. – retiró el arma. —Shizune, lleva a los niños a una habitación y prepara algo de té para… nuestro invitado. Quiero advertirle, señor, que si intenta algo estúpido, seré yo quien haga su necropsia. – sin más le permitió el acceso a la vivienda.

Kakashi miró unos segundos a Itachi. El sujeto en sí estaba irreconocible, nada que ver con el soldado de porte altivo que conoció en el regimiento. Entró pues, con una cojera bastante evidente y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos. Traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y la cara cubierta por un pequeño pañuelo pero sin duda se trataba del mismo hombre.

Cuando Minato y Kakashi se encontraron se armó un ofuscado silencio entre ellos.

—Pensé… que ya no te vería de nuevo.

—Yo igual, maestro. – el soldado se desplomó al lado de la cama quedando su pecho a la altura del colchón.

—Hay una silla aquí, no es necesario el melodrama. – renegó Tsunade con desconfianza.

—Gracias, señora. –el coronel se levantó nuevamente y atrajo la silla hasta él.

—¿Cómo escapaste, Kakashi? – preguntó Minato con desespero.

—No fue fácil. – suspiró e inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera susurrarle algo al oído. —Lo maté, maestro. El inventor está muerto.

—Pero yo fallé mi misión. – indicó con decepción el general. —El rey está muerto y Montemer hecho un caos.

—Un caos inevitable. – intentó reconfortarle. Kakashi miró hacia su espalda, Itachi no había despegado la vista de él en todo momento. —Las pérdidas fueron grandes. – declaró y regresó la vista al veterano. —No sólo asesinaron a toda la familia real, también lo hicieron con los nobles. Han asesinado a toda la familia Uchiha, maestro. A todos, incluido Obito. – una punzada de culpabilidad se dibujó en su espantado rostro.

—Obito.

—Déjeme vengarle, déjeme hacerles pagar… - pidió con zozobra y su rictus figuró al de un esquizofrénico.

—No, no te arriesgues. – recriminó al instante. —Es el peor momento…

—Pero… Obito murió, mataron a decenas de personas… Ellos merecen…

—Pagar. – completó en rotundo el mayor de los Uchiha que hasta ahora había permanecido callado. La atención de los adultos se desvió inevitablemente hacia ellos.

—Itachi, es necesario ser inteligente…- excusó en lo que parecía ser el inicio de un sermón.

—Estamos en medio de algo más grande que una transición política y lo sabe… la única salida a esto es…

—No lo digas. – interrumpió elevando su voz. —Es muy duro viniendo de un joven como tú.

—La verdad es dura. – Itachi avanzó unos pasos hacia él. —Para ello… deberé convertirme en un asesino. – declaró en voz enronquecida y baja. Los nervios de Minato se crisparon enseguida y de haber podido levantarse lo hubiera hecho.

—¡No digas tonterías! – después miró a Kakashi. —¡Ya no hay revolución que ganar! ¡No hay nada! ¿Es que no lo ven? No tenemos ejército, no tenemos fuerzas, justo ahora simplemente somos… nada.

—Con todo respeto, General. – Itachi se cruzó de brazos. —Sabe que no es sólo por patriotismo, es personal. – la ira casi se escapó en forma de espuma por la boca de Itachi si no fuese por su gran autocontrol. —Belliccia se quema por toda la escoria que intentó profanar el poder, ¡Mi familia fue acribillada y quemada por su codicia! Esto no ha terminado, por todos los infiernos que no. – miró una última vez a Kakashi y después a Minato. —A partir de ahora… no seguiré más órdenes. – Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

—Así que acribillados… - Tsunade miró de reojo a los dos soldados que quedaban en la sala. —Una razón más para abandonar este despojo de país. – tanto ella como Shizune emergieron dejándoles solos.

—Lo cierto es… que estaba intrigado por que no hubiera explotado. – confesó Minato una vez solos.

—Tiene un cerebro superdotado. – glorificó Kakashi. —Pero la ira será su perdición. – Kakashi se llevó una mano al pecho, el sitio en donde Obito había disparado pero que para fortuna no logró herir. —Lo entiendo perfectamente. – apretó sus dedos. —Soy un cobarde, maestro. Muchas personas han muerto por mi culpa.

—No eres el único. – entonces lo vio levantarse. —¿A dónde vas?

—Vine a verlo y lo he hecho. Es hora de despedirnos. – le extendió la mano.

—¿Despedirse? Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Tomaré parte de la responsabilidad. Ha sido un honor, General Namikaze. – y al ver que no le daba la mano se llevó una mano a la frente en un saludo militar.

—¿Kakashi?

—Espero… si el futuro es favorable, podamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión, en una situación diferente… y no me odie.

—¿Y qué es lo harás… exactamente?

—Aún no lo sé. – Kakashi caminó lentamente hasta salir de ahí.

—¡Kakashi! – Minato le llamó varias veces pero éste no respondió. —¡No hagas ninguna estupidez! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Kakashi! – su silueta desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

…

—Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi maestro. Años después me enteré de su fusilamiento y… bueno, el resto es largo de contar. – Sasuke le miró con cierta amargura.

—¿Itachi dijo eso? – no había escuchado nunca a su hermano decir tales cosas, declararse a sí mismo como un sicario era difícil de asimilar. Sabía que él había matado, mas no le constaba al cien por cierto. En realidad, nunca supo qué había hecho tantos años en el anonimato.

—Oh sí y cumplió su palabra además. – Kakashi tomó un leño más acomodado y lo arrojó al fuego. —Años atrás me encontré con él y me dio una carta para ti. Un tiempo después volvió a hacerlo y… más cosas interesantes pasaron.

—Estimo… que sabes más detalles de mi hermano que sólo eso. ¿Qué fue… lo que hizo? ¿Cuál fue la promesa que cumplió?

—Si no lo sabes es porque seguramente tu hermano no quería que lo supieras.

—Hasta hace poco viví creyendo que Itachi era un perro traidor, ¿Sería justo el continuar perpetuando así su recuerdo?

—No, sería triste. –Kakashi respiró resignado. Sasuke frunció el ceño. —La memoria de ese hombre es honorable para mí.

—Itachi me abandonó en una tierra desconocida, se fue para convertirse en militar en el mismo país que había asesinado a nuestros padres… despreciable debería ser la palabra. – contó con una gesto funesto el moreno.

—Tus razones tendrás para recordar así a tu hermano, de hecho es compresible. Pero bajo mi punto de vista… sigue siendo un héroe.

—¿Ah sí? – alzó una ceja.

—Sí. Itachi es el mejor doble agente que este mísero país tendría la oportunidad de conocer. Personalmente, yo le impuse un apodo… en una ocasión en la que nos encontramos, no pude resistirlo. Spezzaferro era como una pesadilla interina para el nuevo gobierno.

…

—¿Te irás? ¿A dónde? – Minato le miró asustado, no hacía ni una semana que habían llegado a la frontera y pasado sin percances, su tratamiento médico había iniciado y según el "amigo" de Tsunade, prometedores, todo parecía ir a mejor y ahora Itachi le sorprendía con dicha mención.

—Montemer, regresaré.

—¿Regresar? Es peligroso, ni pensarlo. – su voz no podía elevarse de más debido a sus lesiones. —Itachi, esas personas están locas, ni siquiera yo sé si…

—No le estoy pidiendo permiso, General. Es un aviso.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué será de tu hermano sin ti? No me digas que vas a llevarlo contigo.

—Claro que no, sería muy imprudente. – Itachi contempló alrededor de la habitación, el sitio era tan sombrío y escabroso que daba la impresión de estar en una caverna. —Maestro, intentaré llegar al meollo de esto, haré que los culpables paguen por sus pecados y revelaré los misterios que esconden. El país no puede ser ultrajado de esa forma tan ruin, no lo permitiré.

—No eres un revolucionario, Itachi. Tan sólo un hombre furioso, ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? – veía la vehemencia en sus ojos y eso le asustaba, por un instante creyó verse a sí mismo en la cara de Itachi.

—Lo he pensado incontables veces y no me deja dormir. – no era mentira, tenía unas terribles bolsas negras debajo de los ojos.

—¿Qué si te matan? – recriminó Minato. —¿Qué será entonces de tu hermano si algo malo pasa? ¿Qué será de ti?

—No moriré. – sonó valiente y seguro. —Crea un poco más en mí, maestro. – por un momento el silencio reinó en la sala y tras unos minutos Minato bajó la cabeza resignado.

—¿Se lo explicarás a tu hermano?

—Sasuke es muy joven para entenderlo. Pero algo se me ocurrirá…

—Es un niño, lo verá de peor forma. – suspiró el rubio, recordando a su propio hijo y cómo tuvo que mentirle para que se quedara escondido en el circo de Jiraiya. —No es fácil aceptar que te irás.

—¡¿Te irás?!- la puerta se abrió y las facies de Sasuke se hallaban deformadas en un terror tan puro como su realidad. Itachi le miró desconcertado, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando endureció el gesto de repente.

—¿Estabas escuchándonos?

—¡Responde, hermano! – insistió él, ignorando la autoridad de su único pariente vivo.

—Sí, me iré de aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

—A Montemer. – se alzó hasta caminar donde él.

—Pero… ¿No es de ahí de dónde venimos? ¿Qué haremos allá? – preguntó ansioso.

—Tú no irás conmigo. Te quedarás aquí y vivirás aquí. Estar allá es peligroso.

—¡Ni de broma!

—Lo siento Sasuke. – Itachi pasó a su lado.

—¡¿Estás bromeando, verdad?! – gritó colérico. —¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Itachi había dejado entrado en la habitación que ambos compartían y tomó una maleta. —Esa maleta, ¿Pensabas irte sin decirme nada? ¡No me dejes, hermano! – Sasuke corrió a abrazarlo y se aferró a su pantalón. —¡Por lo que más quieras, no me dejes!- lo que vino de Itachi fue una mirada cargada de odio y rabia, se sacudió a Sasuke de un solo movimiento y fue suficiente para llamar la atención de todos los que estaban cerca. —¡Itachi! – reclamó Sasuke cuando el suelo lo frenó. —¡No, no lo hagas! – lo vio caminar hasta la puerta. —¡No me dejes solo hermano!

—¡Sasuke! – su voz causó un eco en las paredes del pasillo. —No quiero cargar con más problemas, ¿Me oyes? Si te atreves a seguirme te mataré. – entonces desenfundó su arma y le apuntó a la frente. —¡Me mataré como esos malditos mataron a nuestros padres!

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! – Tsunade se alarmó al verlos pelear. —¡Itachi, baja esa pistola antes de que mates a alguien!

—¡No seguiré las ordenes de nadie más! – exclamó con violencia. —¡No quiero saber de ti, no quiero que te cruces en mi camino ni pongas un solo pie en Montemer! Si lo haces, te dispararé…

—¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles? – Sasuke comenzó a llorar. Itachi guardó el arma y se arrodilló hasta su altura entonces le abrazó fugazmente y tan rápido como pasó le propinó un buen golpe en la nuca que lo noqueó en un segundo.

—¡Itachi! – Tsunade se acercó a él para sostener a Sasuke.

—Cuídelo, madame. No deje que regrese a Montemer. – se levantó y dirigió a la salida. —No hasta que yo lo diga.

—Pretencioso, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

—¡Déjelo ir, Tsunade-san! – Minato llamó desde el otro lado.

—Pero, Minato, ¿No ves que todo esto es descabellado?

—Él tomó su decisión. – la mujer de ojos ambarinos observó al muchacho marcarse lentamente por los pasillos, tan sólo armado de una maleta pequeña en sus hombros y armado hasta los dientes. El mayor genio de los Uchiha y sin lugar a dudas, un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

…

La noticia del regreso de Uchiha Itachi a Montemer fue sin lugar a dudas una gran apuesta. Un mes después de los eventos de la Noche Roja y la Semana Sangrienta, el público yacía tan conmovido por el regreso de un hijo pródigo como él que recibió un apoyo incondicional y moral devastador. Los mandos que ahora intentaban controlar la situación del país se vieron en un deber complicado.

Si bien Itachi lucía maltratado y más crecido que sus días en la academia como si de una guerra acabase de llegar, no podía alegar nada en su contra pues, a la vista de todos, él era un héroe que había sobrevivido al horrible plan del General Namikaze Minato.

Itachi era un gran mentiroso y su voluntad lo bastante poderosa como para resistir el peso de la traición. El día que se presentó ante los últimos generales vivos que nada tenían que ver con el evento del palacio Amatista y que creían fervientemente en la culpabilidad de Minato, torció sus emociones y fingió que su ira era en realidad en contra de su viejo maestro.

Danzo no se presentó ante todo esto, él se encontraba en tratamiento debido a que lo habían herido durante la Noche Roja. Sus opiniones por otro lado, fueron afables, creyendo ante el rostro parco de Itachi la mentira de una promesa de odio y venganza contra Namikaze.

—Es irónico. – le había dicho a uno de los soldados que lo cuidaba en el hospital. —Ese cadete estaba embebecido con Namikaze al grado en el que no obedecía a nadie más que a él. El que haya regresado y se vea tan furioso simplemente me provoca risa.

—General, ¿Pero qué si está fingiendo? – respondió su compinche.

—De nada le servirá. Podemos matarlo si está a merced del gobierno, así como usarlo. Ese hombre es un iluminado en el arte militar, teniente. Además, matarlo ahora simplemente nos hará levantar sospechas… el pueblo lo adora y los pocos nobles que quedaron le han brindado amnistía, desgraciadamente para nosotros… es intocable.

—Habrá que esperar entonces y ver que trama. – comentó el soldado mientras encogía sus hombros.

Sí, esas eran las conversaciones en torno a Itachi. El hombre no sólo se las había arreglado para entrar nuevamente a la milicia, sino que usado sus dotes políticos y culturales para causar simpatía ante la gente con una historia de tragedia y superación personal. Era un gran actor y un inteligente soldado.

Tras un interrogatorio exhaustivo y tras descartar la supuesta complicidad que podría tener Itachi para con Minato, no les fue posible confirmar ninguna sospecha de esto. El Uchiha estaba sumido en una nube negra que intimidaba a cualquiera y esto, junto a sus testimonios logró convencer a la mayoría.

—Itachi Uchiha, soy el Coronel Muu, tras corroborar tu expediente y el examen psicométrico, hemos decidido reintegrarte a las fuerzas armadas. Por ahora y tras los eventos ocurridos en el Reino de Montemer, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de adelantar algunos pasos en la matricula e iniciar la integración de los cadetes en menos tiempo. Usted ha sido un estudiante destacado en todas las asignaturas y me complace hacerle la entrega del cargo de Cabo. Lo pondremos en servicio con un escuadrón y podrá iniciar sus deberes.

—Se lo agradezco. – contestó con monotonía.

—Sólo… una cosa más. – entonces sacó del fondo de su escritorio, en los cajones, una fotografía de un tamaño considerable, la dejó sobre la mesa y la arrastró hacia Itachi. —Este hombres es enemigo de la nación ahora, ¿Qué harías si lo tuvieras de frente? – no fue una respuesta verbal. Itachi sacó con impredecible velocidad una navaja de su cinturón y la clavó entre los ojos hasta dejarla recta en la madera del escritorio. Incluso esa reacción asustó un poco al Coronel Muu, quien bajó la vista para toparse con el corte.

—Minato Namikaze era mi maestro, yo confiaba en él… y me traicionó. Si ese hombre tiene la demencia de cruzarse por mi camino… el tiempo no me hará justicia para hacerle pagar lo que me hizo. – una voz tenora y temible, los oficiales ahí presentes reconocieron el odio puro del muchacho y siendo el coronel quien se encargaría de restituirlo le dio la mano.

—Es un placer tenerlos en nuestras filas, Cabo.

—Se lo agradezco. – él tomó esa mano.

Una vez reincidido los deberes de Itachi se intensificaron aún más de lo que habría de hacer cualquier otro soldado. Era una especie de prueba hacia su valía, pero ello simplemente fortaleció el carácter del pelinegro. Conocía las intenciones del gobierno, ahora constituido por funcionarios políticos, deshaciendo por completo la monarquía. No era una sorpresa para Itachi las ocasiones en las que uno que otro soldado insinuó una amenaza de muerte, ya entendía de qué iba la cosa desde su primer día ahí.

Pero para fortuna de Itachi, su buena forma de negociar con los nobles y otros militares le daba inmunidad política en ciertos flancos. En una ocasión, que de hecho prefirió no denunciar, un hombre encapuchado entró a su habitación en el regimiento en donde pasaba la noche e intentó asesinarlo, la sorpresa fuera para él que no pudo ni acertar un golpe. Uchiha estaba muy avispado en todo el asunto de la emboscada. Reportó el asunto y como era de esperar todos fingieron demencia ante el hecho.

Esto, junto a otras hazañas le valió a Itachi un impresionante impulso en el escalafón. Habían pasado cuatro años desde su inclusión y él había ascendido al rango de capitán. Dos años antes su papel se vio respaldado cuando no hizo nada por detener la ejecución de Minato Namikaze, de hecho presencio el fusilamiento desde primera línea. Mas no había nada de qué preocuparse… él conocía a su maestro y el hombre que habían matado no era más que Deidara Iwakure el ingeniero que junto a Akasuna Sasori habían creado a Scaramuccia.

No le sorprendió que hicieran esto. Tras dos años de la muerte del rey la población demandaba ferviente se les entregara una cabeza. Danzo, quien había tomado el poder ejecutivo del país y sus secuaces no pudieron encontrar a Minato por ninguna parte, era como si la tierra lo hubiese devorado y presos de sus propias acciones, intentaron engañar al pueblo. Sin Sasori no podían reconstruir a Scaramuccia y Deidara se había retirado del proyecto por temor a ser asesinado. No pudieron encontrar al general traidor, pero sí al ingeniero y aprovechando que vanamente se parecían, armaron un teatro y fingieron haber ejecutado al hombre en cuestión.

Fue Itachi, precisamente, quien capturó a Deidara y por su acción le concedieron un ascenso. Tampoco era de extrañarse que aumentara de rango tan rápido, después de todo tras la pérdida de varios oficiales les urgía aumentar el número de condecoraciones para equilibrar la balanza. Una vez obtenido el título y Deidara muerto, Itachi vio su oportunidad.

Uchiha Itachi reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Fue una noche, una en la que todos se vanagloriaban la muerte ficticia de Minato Namikaze, una en la que incluso los altos mandos se tomaron con calma y gozaron de una victoria que nunca se dio. Itachi había sido invitado a una celebración en el cuartel general, todos estaban ahí incluyendo Danzo.

El joven bebía un poco de vino, cortesía de los nobles, mientras veía como entraban y salían soldados e invitados de prestigiosa carrera. No era nada fuera de lo habitual, no al menos para una noche de gala. Entonces se le acercó un hombre, se trataba de Shimura Danzo, ya algo mayor, su piel arrugada y cabello cano, con una que otra cicatriz debido a sus años como soldado.

—Subteniente Uchiha, es un placer verle. –le saludó con naturalidad, pero supo identificar un tono burlesco en su voz.

—Mi Führer, es un placer saludarlo.

—Me enteré de su victoria, Subteniente. Atrapar al traidor número uno de Montemer debió ser satisfactorio para usted, ¿No es así?

—Lo sería, sí. – dio otro sorbo a la copa.

—¿Sería? ¿Qué quiere decir? – frunció el ceño, los hombres que le acompañaban fruncieron el ceño a la par de Danzo.

—Ese hombre no era Minato Namikaze.

—Oh.- se volteó a ver a sus hombres. —Pero si fue usted quien lo atrapó. ¿Está diciendo que se equivocó de objetivo? Porque eso sería una falta bastante grave, señor Uchiha. Sin contar que esta fiesta se ha hecho en honor a su logro.

—No precisamente. Se me ordenó que capturase a ese hombre y lo hice. Cumplí con mi misión, pero… si me disculpa, su señoría, aún tengo un deber y es el de encontrar al hombre que asesinó a mi familia. – dejó la copa vacía en la mesa a su lado y tras una leve reverencia dejó la fiesta con lentitud.

—Es muy listo. – le dijo al oído uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—Tal vez, pero continua obsesionado con Namikaze. Si Uchiha Itachi pude encontrarlo nos ahorraría más farsas. – dio media vuelta. —Vámonos de aquí.

Esa había sido una declaración pura por parte del moreno y tras ella, extraños eventos comenzaron a desarrollarse. Los años pasaron volando y tras más acciones por parte de Itachi su rango aumentó hasta convertirse en capitán. Lo que se visualizaba como uno de los soldados más prometedores del nuevo régimen guardaba una extraña afición respecto a la caza. Desde hacía dos años habían iniciado desapariciones en la cumbre del gobierno. Los autoproclamados Prioritarios, quienes se encargaban hoy día de coordinar el país sufrieron bajas inexplicables.

Al principio creyeron que se trataba de alguna clase de terrorismo impartidos como casos separados, pero cuando al pasar del tiempo más y más cuerpos de oficiales se hallaban abandonados en cauces de ríos, granjas, cementerios y el bosque, las sospechas se convirtieron en una tormenta mediática.

Danzo se dio cuenta demasiado rápido. No eran víctimas al azar, era militares de alto rango y algunos de bajo que lentamente desaparecían y eran encontrados muertos. La gente comenzó a llamar a este fantasma Spezaferro, por alguna razón. Era obvio que debía tratarse de un hombre entrenado por alguna clase de organización, si no es que eran muchos. Pero la forma en la que se desataban los crímenes era tan silente y cuidadosa que no podían encontrar ninguna clase de acusado aún.

El pánico se desató en el ejército. Si eran perseguidos por alguna clase de villano, muy probablemente tenía que ser alguien que se vinculara con un odio profundo a la milicia. Todas las sospechas apuntaban a Uchiha Itachi y en tres ocasiones se le revisó de pies a cabeza sin resultados. El muchacho tenía perfectas cuartadas para todas las acusaciones, incluso testigos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese él?

El verdadero caos cayó una noche de primavera, pues las desapariciones y victimizaciones se volvieron una verdadera emergencia cuando fue el Führer quien desapareció. Esa noche pasó desapercibida para los guardias que cuidaban su reposo. Para los pocos que se dieron cuenta recibieron una pasaje directo al país de Morfeo, pues cuando despertaron se cuestionó arduamente su capacidad, dado que el líder actual había desaparecido de su habitación.

Nadie vio entrar ni salir a nadie. El Cuartel General se llenó de investigadores y reporteros. Esto era en verdad acongojante, pues desde la muerte de la familia real, todo acto contra los líderes nacionales se volvía en un frenesí de espanto. La búsqueda no tardó en emprenderse, todos buscaban desesperados y otros más rezaban el poder encontrar a su nuevo líder sano y salvo.

Para cuando Danzo despertó de su ensoñación se encontró en un lugar oscuro y con poca iluminación. Estaba firmemente atado a una silla y amordazado. El estrés era palpable en cada poro de su piel, estaba transpirando a chorros y su corazón no dejaba de martillar en su pecho. El horror se transformó en algo visible y palpable cuando se acercó mediante pasos lentos un ente cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara.

Se trataba de una máscara roja que cubría más de la mitad de la cara del sujeto, con una nariz bulbosa que daba un efecto cómodo hasta cierto punto. Encapuchado y vestido por completo de negro, con guantes y botas el aspecto del hombre le figuró a un verdugo medieval que se acercaba con explícita satisfacción a su regazo.

Danzo no tardó en gruñir y lanzar palabras que eran interrumpidas por el objeto que cubría su boca. El hombre ladeó la cabeza y se acercó para arrebatarle la mordaza. El hombre respiró más tranquilo y saboreó su propia sangre ante esto. La mandíbula le dolía a horrores por la contractura que se había prolongado demasiado tiempo. No obstante, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente repuesto enfocó su vista en el frente a él.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó mientras achicaba los ojos, pues la luz le daba directamente a la cara.

—La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú? – contestó aquel hombre, al escuchar su voz Danzo fue capaz de reconocerlo.

—¿Uchiha Itachi?

—No, majestad. – el hombre se inclinó hacia él. —¿Qué no lo sabe? Yo soy Spezzaferro. – entonces se agachó y tomó lo que parecía ser una navaja de bolsillo.

—¡¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?! – gruñó fúrico.

—Sólo saber la verdad. – Itachi retrocedió y trajo consigo una silla de madera. —Juguemos, ¿Le parece? – entonces descubrió de entre las cuerdas la mano izquierda de Danzo que se hallaba fija a los brazos de la silla. —Yo le haré una pregunta y usted me responderá con sinceridad.

—No sé qué quieres lograr con esto, Itachi, pero te advierto que… ¡Ah! – se interrumpió cuando el corte profundo y hábil del muchacho cortó la falange dista de su índice. —¡Hijo de perra! – se revolvió en la silla con esmero. —¡Vas a arrepentirte, maldito desgraciado! – Danzo volvió a recibir una amonestación, el puño de Itachi se impactó en su mejilla izquierda para hacerlo callar.

—¡Silencio, perro! – rugió el Uchiha. —Tú y yo vamos a pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad. Así que… la advertencia es para usted. – esta vez colocó el filo de la navaja en su garganta. —Empiece a hablar…

—No sé lo que traes entre manos, pero te estás equivocando de hombre.

—¿En serio?

—A quien deberías estar torturando no es otro más que a Namikaze Minato… ¡Ese hijo de puta…! – la navaja cambió rápidamente de caminó y se encajó en el muslo izquierdo del jerarca. —¡Bastardo! –gritó removiéndose otra vez.

—Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. - entonces pudo verlo, la incredulidad y sorpresa en sus ojos lo confirmó. —Oh, sí, Generalísimo, yo sé algunas cosas… Ahora, ¿Por qué no me habla de la Noche Roja?

…

— _Es valiente, le acabo de dar una tunda y no ha dicho nada…_

— _Todos ceden, tarde o temprano, uno encuentra la forma de hacerlos hablar._

— _¿Qué sugiere entonces? ¿Qué la mate?_

— _Por supuesto que no, tonto. La necesitamos viva… Haremos algo mejor._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Trae a su padre… tal vez no tema por su vida, pero esa valentía se irá abajo si involucras a su familia._

— _De acuerdo._

…

 _Spezzaferro el castigador, destructor de espadas, soldado oscuro y ente misterioso. Él cuida, valora, construye un futuro y ahora, aunque muerto, su nombre resuena en los ecos de la memoria. ¿Lo has visto, mi Colombina? Aún vive en las sombras de nuestros ojos._

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien, como sabrán Itachi hizo mucho más que Kakashi y Minato cuando intentaron interrumpir el golpe de estado. Él no sólo se las arregló para reintegrarse en el ejercito, sino que mató y castigó a los principales hostigadores del movimiento. Se sacrificó a pesar del odio que sentía para cumplir una venganza muda. La última escena es clave, por que tras el secuestro del nuevo líder Itachi Uchiha se convirtió en otro traidor a la patría, a pesar de que sus intenciones eran otras, no obstante, el asesinó a muchos, tal vez no tantos como en la Noche Roja, pero se las arregló para hacer un verdadero escándalo. Para Kakashi es un héroe, pues él hizo lo que pretendía desde el principio que se enteró de que se trataba el proyecto Scaramuccia, pero para otros simplemente un asesino serial.**

 **Todavía no termina la intervención de Itachi, en realidad su muerte marca otra pauta en la historía que le da continuidad a su legado de forma... ¿Involuntaria, podría ser? Así que, para darles un pequeño Spoiler, es por Itachi que Hinata se entera de todo esto directa o indirectamente, ya lo diré más adelante.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Spavento

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve de vacaciones y ciertamente fueron algo ajetreadas, no tuve la oportunidad de escribir mucho sobre Naruto. Lo siento. Pero, al fin hemos llegado al término de la saga del pasado. La conclusión sobre la vida y obra de Itachi, el cómo Hinata se vio involucrada en todo esto y el papel que desempeñó Kakashi en todo su recorrido.**

 **Sinceramente espero lo gocen, con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-14-**

 **Spavento.**

* * *

— _¿Somos amigos?_

— _¿Amigos? Yo diría que somos más que eso._

— _Pero, me quieres ¿No?_

—… _Claro que sí._

— _Entonces hazlo por mí… tú y yo le debemos la vida, sin él… nosotros nunca… hubiéramos podido ser..._

— _No quiero dejarte atrás. No más… no ahora._

— _Nunca harías eso. Confió en que volverás conmigo, siempre vuelves._

…

Dos años habían pasado tras aquella falsa fiesta y él continuaba sintiéndose tan asqueado como esa vez. De nuevo, estaba atrapado en medio de un festín protocolizado. La vida de etiqueta no había dejado su cotidianeidad debido a que, al ser ya un oficial condecorado, tenía que seguir asistiendo a todos esos eventos en donde se exigía un papel destacable.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero los despreciaba con todo su ser. Estar ahí tan sólo era un recordatorio de una vida pasada, con lujos, prestigio y familia a la cual frecuentaba disfrutando secretamente. La vida no podía ser más cruda y esa sensación de ensoñación se deshacía en sus manos como simples gotas de agua.

Itachi se miró en el reflejo de un florero de bronce que estaba frente a su silla. La celebración era grande porque no sólo lo habían ascendido a él sino a diez oficiales más. Uchiha Itachi acababa de convertirse en un capitán. Ahora tenía el poder de mandar a otros soldados de rango inferior y de participar en las asambleas de defensa en caso de ser solicitado. Su estatus era envidiable. Muy pocos hombres eran ascendidos tan rápido, a excepción e algunos soldados destacados como lo fueron los del proyecto Scaramuccia, Itachi era de los pocos casos que sobresalía con creces sobre otros. Comprendió pues, que la fama de su familia no sólo era por tratarse de una descendencia real, sino porque en realidad éstos se habían ganado a pulso su prestigio.

Sin poderlo resistir más entregó sus respetos a la corte de altos mandos y se despidió de la fiesta. No lo soportaba más y lo único que ansiaba era regresar a su departamento y dormir hasta que se le pasara el efecto sedante del alcohol que había tomado.

Mientras caminaba, pues se había negado en aceptar el transporte, notó algo extraño a su alrededor. Era de noche, eso sí, pero aun así todo lucía demasiado tranquilo. Llevó rápidamente su mano a su arma que resguardaba entre sus ropas. No estaba alucinando, realmente alguien le seguía y sus pasos se escuchaban tranquilos tras él. Itachi se detuvo de abrupto y tal como pensó el susodicho también lo hizo. Entonces emprendió a correr, lo hizo tan veloz como pudo y efectivamente, le persiguieron. Corrió hacia un parque, estando vacío y con follaje por los arboles cercanos, podría camuflarse.

Justo cuando pudo invertir los papeles y verificar a su perseguidor éste se detuvo a unos metros y volteó hacia donde estaba parado. Un relámpago aluzó el espacio y el resplandor metálico del arma de Itachi le indicó a aquel hombre que no dudaría en tirar del gatillo.

El hombre finalmente extendió las manos en son de rendición e Itachi suspiró cansado, aunque algo borracho podía defenderse, sólo que no estimaba que tan bien. Afortunadamente el sujeto decidió rendirse.

—¿Por qué estabas siguiéndome?

—Es usted, ¿Uchiha Itachi?

—¿Quién desea saberlo?

—Entonces sí lo eres. – dio un paso al frente e Itachi aumentó la presión en el arma.

—Alto. – disparó y el tiro rosó peligrosamente la cabeza del aludido, éste se detuvo de inmediato y puso sus manos al frente.

—No es necesario que intentes matarme. – suspiró con una fatiga cordial. —Soy el viejo alumno de Minato Namikaze, ¿Te has olvidado de mí?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué habría de creer que eres un estudiante de ese hombre? No sé quién eres y me temo que no quiero saberlo.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi. –descubrió su rostro, Itachi le miró atentamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Hatake Kakashi? No lo creo.

—¿Los años te han quitado lo genio, muchacho? – intentó bromear con él, más no parecía de la clase de hombres que se toma las cosas con gracia.

—Hatake Kakashi no es más que un fantasma, él no existe más.

—Claro que existo.

—Pruébalo.

—Soy el último que queda de la brigada Scaramuccia… todos han muerto.

—Entonces eres un hombre tan importante como despreciable. –a pesar de estar a oscuras Kakashi presentía que el Uchiha sonreía.

—¿Me matarás? – dudaba de la integridad del chico, desde su último encuentro no había escuchado nada bueno de su parte. La clásica historia de un chico trastornado por el pasado le causaba intriga, según recordaba, Itachi era tan fiel a Minato como lo era él.

—Si tú fueras yo… ¿Lo harías? – Kakashi cayó en cuenta de que él también lo estaba poniendo a prueba y sintió una ola de sorpresa junto a una llena de orgullo.

—Tramposa comadreja. – agregó riendo entonces Itachi bajó su arma.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hatake Kakashi. – se le acercó a paso lento. —Vamos a un sitio con más luz. – navegaron por las sombras en absoluto silencio y a la expectación de no toparse con algún otro soldado. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Itachi lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue quitarse la pasada capa que portaba consigo.

La imagen de un vagabundo, con el cabello largo, lleno de cicatrices mas no en el rostro, convenció al capitán que éste no había tenido ninguna clase de suerte desde su desaparición de aquel pueblo costero.

—Habla de una vez, ¿Por qué me has buscado?

—¿Buscado? – Kakashi negó lentamente al tiempo que se sacudía el cabello. —Todo lo contrario, ha sido… una coincidencia.

—Las coincidencias no existen. –argumentó el Uchiha alzando una ceja.

—¿No puedo saludar a un viejo conocido? – Kakashi se sentó en una silla desocupada, lucía demasiado cansado como para argumentar otra intención.

—El tiempo no lo ha tratado bien, coronel.

—Ya no soy más un oficial. Renuncie a mi posición cuando maté a Akasuna Sasori… y hablando de muertos, ¿Minato-sensei…? – Itachi le miró sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido, como si estuviera estudiándole. Kakashi malinterpretó ese silencio. —¿Lo ejecutaste? ¿Has traicionado a nuestro maestro?

—He dejado muchas cosas atrás. – aseguró el pelinegro. —No te esfuerces en rememorarlo, tú también lo hiciste.

—Tienes razón. – el rostro del veterano se dibujó en una amargura y depresión que supo Itachi debió soportar por mucho tiempo. Como una herida incurable que no puede sanarse más que con tiempo. —Supongo que ello no me convierte en mejor que tú. – Itachi no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a caminar al otro lado de la habitación y tomar un vaso con agua. —¿Por qué regresaste a Montemer? ¿No hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el extranjero y huir de esos cerdos?

—Esa pregunta podría hacerla para contigo. – el noble miró al soldado. —¿Por qué volviste a este país?

—Porque no tenía un propósito.- admitió Kakashi con crudeza. —Y porque no tuve el valor… de acabar con ello.

—Suicidarse no cambiara casi nada. – aseveró el Uchiha.

—Traicionar a tu maestro… ¿Eso lo haría?

—A diferencia de ti… yo sí he pensado en algo. – Itachi arrastró una silla a su lado. —Dígame, coronel, ¿Sigue en forma? – Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier sitio… no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué mirada?

—La misma que yo tuve hace cuatro años…

—Me alegra que aún lo recuerde, coronel. – Kakashi alzó una ceja. —Usted no continuará vagabundeando por los rincones de esta patria. Tengo un plan y… admito que me sería de mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué puede ofrecerte un hombre como yo?

—Más de lo que imagina. – Itachi sonrió. —No sólo tendrá la oportunidad de tomar venganza… sino de hacer justicia.

—Justicia… es una palabra muy pesada de llevar.

—Menos mal que mi espalda es de hierro…

—¿De hierro? – Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Oh, no, chico. Si eres lo que creo que eres, entonces tu destino es destruir esas espaldas… de romper las espadas de aquellos que te han hecho daño.

—¿Cuento contigo? – Kakashi soltó un suspiró tras un buen rato.

—¿Qué rayos estás planeando?

—Continuar con el legado de mi maestro.

…

Era impresionante como podían avanzar los años sin la menor dificultad.

Kakashi retiró la máscara que ocultaba su identidad, miró a Itachi, quien tenía una lesión punzante en su brazo izquierdo, estaba suturándose sin anestesia ni la menor señal de dolor. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. El caos atrás de esa escena le causaba escalofríos a Kakashi. El homicidio perfecto siendo detenido por apenas unos instantes; incluso era posible que Danzo estuviera muerto, ¿Quién podría sobrevivir a semejante tortura? Itachi se había vuelto un ser humano vil, pero de la misma manera que él había hecho justicia por su propia mano, sus acciones habían cambiado el rumbo del país.

Tras la desaparición de Danzo, sin más simpatizantes del movimiento totalitarista, toda la estructura política de su reinado comenzó a fragmentarse. Uchiha Itachi, Spezzaferro, como le conocían otros, había asesinado o "desaparecido" a toda su corte. Lo peor de toda la red de muerte y venganza, era que algunos pocos dentro de la milicia comenzaron a aprovechar dichos sucesos. Sin los simpatizantes de Danzo cerca, podrían crear a su antojo una nueva nación, esta vez sin un yugo piramidal, sino más bien algo que pudieran elegir con pleno uso de sus facultades. La idea de una república enfermaba a Danzo, pues creía que muchas de las personas que habitaban el país no tendrían la educación suficiente para entender lo que ello significaba. Además de que ya había sacrificado mucho para tener el poder. Un cambio así simplemente le haría perder lo que con tanto trabajo había armado.

Por lo que, al momento del asalto para recuperar al líder militar, Itachi consideró que algunos soldados habían sido generosos con su manejo. No era que Itachi necesitase de ayuda para escapar. No le pesó en nada defenderse y disparar contra sus compañeros, pero en parte pudo ver la sorpresa y la duda entre los soldados. Es decir, ¿Por qué él, siendo un oficial sobresaliente, tomaría venganza de esa clase contra su mismo gobierno? Las preguntas estaban en el aire y uno que otro comenzaba a pensar que no era un asunto sujeto hacia Minato Namikaze, como lo habían hecho creer. La historia podía ofrecer pruebas inequívocas y los relatos siempre podían cambiarse.

No obstante, en esta ocasión, se hallaban los últimos estudiantes del General Amarillo uno frente al otro. Kakashi esperó a que Itachi se dignase a decir algo. Se le veía frustrado pero también sumamente meditabundo. Planteó en su mente, que sin duda, Itachi estaba recapacitando de todas sus acciones y cómo estás al igual que aquellos que juró eliminar habían cambiado la historia. En medio de su interrogatorio, Danzo confesó partes de la vedad y ello marcó un parte aguas en los ideales del chico.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? – preguntó Kakashi. —Toda la milicia sabe lo que has hecho, lo que hemos hecho. – corrigió repentinamente. —Nos perseguirán como animales, el asesinato es un delito grave.

—No es necesario que me impartas clases cívicas, lo sé perfectamente. – se alzó de donde yacía posado y comenzó a vendar su brazo. —Esto no se ha terminado. – suspiró. —Sé que no podré andar por ahí con libertad, he matado a varios hombres, Kakashi-san. Todos culpables por el mismo crimen que yo he cometido.

—¿Te entregarás?

—Aún no lo sé. –Itachi se le acercó. —Ahora sólo soy un despojo de lo que solía ser. El camino que escogí es demasiado complicado.

—No somos más que remanentes de una vieja era. – Kakashi contempló su rostro tan oscuro como era lo normal. —Creo… que regresaré ser lo que era antes… un vagabundo, sólo que ahora, me buscarán para llevarme a la horca por múltiples crímenes.

—No necesariamente. – el lugar en donde estaban estaba escondido en una cámara subterránea, cerca de las cloacas. Era el mismo sitio en donde Kakashi había escondido a Minato sin embargo la iglesia en donde se tenía acceso ahora estaba demolida. Itachi tomó un trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir, Hatake lo observó un buen rato y cuando finalmente lo vio terminar supo qué estaba pasando.

—Tomas decisiones muy rápido, Uchiha.

—Mi vida será diferente a partir de ahora. Soy un traidor a la vista del gobierno, a la vista del pueblo, a la vista de los extranjeros, a la vista de mi hermano… - recitó con evidente pena. —No me importa lo que piensen todos, excepto él. – escribió el remitente y se lo extendió a Kakashi. —Entrégale esta carta a Sasuke. Está al otro lado de la frontera norte, ¿Podrías buscarlo por mí?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Si yo me aparezco frente a Sasuke él intentará matarme y yo… no podría evitárselo. – comprendió sus sentidas palabras, Kakashi tomó con parsimonia la carta y la guardó entre sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Eventualmente me encontrarán… y a ti también. – Kakashi asintió. —Pero no tienen por qué hacerlo, no si tú no existes. – Kakashi alzó una ceja, ahora intrigado.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Tomaré tu lugar, Kakashi-san. Ellos sólo conocen una cara detrás de Spezzaferro, no conocen a Meneghino. Tomaré todo lo que tu identidad pueda otorgarme, te liberaré de todos los problemas que te ocasioné y tú pagarás esta deuda entregando mi última voluntad a mi hermano menor. – Kakashi se quedó de una pieza. Le costaba digerir lo que Itachi planificaba. Todo era tan repentino que incluso supuso no lo había planeado en ese momento, sino ya de mucho tiempo atrás.

El objetivo de la máscara era para que no los reconocieran y el hecho de que siempre hicieran las cosas por separado sólo provocaba la creencia de que los dos eran la misma persona en lugares diferentes. Itachi era indudablemente un genio, pero ahora que se sometía a su propio ocaso, las posibilidades de huir de toda una vida le producían escalofríos y a la vez una súbita satisfacción.

—Si te conviertes en lo que soy, entonces deberás guardar un secreto.

—Scaramuccia, sí lo sé.

—No el arma, esa ya no existe, pero sí la posibilidad de recrearla. – Itachi le miró interesado. —Todo lo que necesitas saber se encuentra en este país, aún existe dentro de cuatro paredes, protegido de toda curiosidad y megalomanía.

—¿Estás diciendo… que aún es posible recrear el infierno que Danzo planeaba? – Kakashi asintió. —¡¿Por qué has guardado esa información todo este tiempo?!

—Porque yo sabía que nadie más podría hacerlo. Créeme, he deseado en muchas ocasiones terminar con todo, tomar un arma y volarme los sesos… pero, no puedo. Soy demasiado cobarde como para suicidarme.

—¿En dónde se esconde esa información?

—Septum Borealis. – el nombre mítico cayó de golpe en Itachi, quien estuvo tentado a reír, pero dadas la situación no lo hizo.

—¿El lugar de los cuentos?

—El que creas eso lo convierte precisamente en el lugar más seguro del mundo. – Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, era cierto, Kakashi decía una verdad insospechada.

—Has estado ahí. – afirmó, Kakashi asintió.

—Si tomas mi lugar en la realidad, tomarás mis secretos. ¿Entiendes bien lo que significa? Serás el único, además de mí, en saber sobre la existencia de aquel libro peligroso.

—Sí, lo entiendo. – Itachi se acercó más a Kakashi y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, en el sitio en donde había guardado el sobre que iría para su hermano. —Tú aceptarás también mis secretos. No sé si volveré a verte Kakashi-san, pero espero que, al igual que yo cuidaré de tu memoria, tú lo harás de la mía.

—Cerremos el trato, Itachi. – Kakashi tomó una navaja y se cortó la palma derecha después le extendió la mano. Itachi asintió y tomó la misma cuchilla, se cortó un poco y el líquido carmesí brotó. Ambas manos se unieron en una extraña comunión.

—A partir de ahora dejaremos de existir. Tú no me conocerás y yo no te conoceré, ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo. – Kakashi retiró su mano. —Acerca tu oído, voy a decirte en donde está Septum Borealis: Lacus Njëzet E Shtatë Pwynt Suche 14 Metaxy 2 Momentum Et Seconde Of Loihi Kanaha Több Tucat Syn Éna 28 Minute Ershi Miao, Leuchtend Himmel Mongerote. –susurró muy bajito e Itachi asintió cuando terminó. A simple vista lucía difícil, pero estaba seguro podría resolverlo con el tiempo.

Después de ello Kakashi retrocedió y se dio media vuelta. Tal y como lo habían pactado, ellos ya no se reconocerían.

…

Por un momento el mundo se detuvo. Sasuke miró con una ardiente expresión el rostro de Kakashi, quien gozaba de aquella seña tan particular. Sonrió sin ocultar su satisfacción, el menor estaba en shock y no lo culpaba. Recordar de golpe tantas cosas seguro lo habían dejado paralizado, pero el rehacer sus creencias respecto a su hermano era aún mejor.

Cuando Itachi murió Kakashi lo vio partir con una deuda no escrita en el aire. El joven Uchiha había cumplió con su palabra, pues tras asumir el mando por las operaciones contra los altos mandos del nuevo gobierno, nadie se fijó en él. Todo pasó demasiado cómodo hasta el día en que se reencontró con Itachi y la sombra de la muerte reclamó su alma desdichada.

Sasuke hizo una mueca que no supo interpretar tomó un leño y lo lanzó al fuego, éste saltó debido al objeto y lo hizo brasas. Después dirigió su vista a Kakashi, como si espera a que dijera algo más.

—¿No nos estás mintiendo, verdad? – fue Naruto quien hizo la pregunta Sasuke regresó la mirada con un deje de acusación.

—Es la verdad. ¿Por qué mentiría? No tengo nada que ganar con todo esto. –Sasuke pasó saliva ante su comentario. Era increíble ver como todo su mundo se desmoronaba y volvía a armarse.

—¿Estuviste ahí? – la pregunta fue insuficiente y Sasuke la corrigió. —Cuando murió, ¿Estuviste ahí? – Kakashi asintió. —¿Cómo… pasó?

—No estoy seguro. – se encogió de hombros. —Pero estaba malherido, seguramente lo emboscaron. Nos reencontramos en la mañana, charlamos un poco y casi como una brisa Itachi desapareció. Fue todo casualidad, yo iba caminando por la calle en la que se desplomó. Quise ir donde él pero ya había otra persona cerca, dos para ser exactos.

—¿Quiénes? – lo vio apretar los puños.

—Dos transeúntes que nada tenían que ver con este embrollo. – Kakashi miró inevitablemente a Naruto, él lo comprendió.

—Hinata. – dijo con temor a la par que Kakashi asentía.

—No puedo culparlos en realidad. Itachi estaba alucinando por la falta de sangre y el dolor, ella tenía una memoria privilegiada, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—¿Qué quieres decir? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Itachi reveló la ubicación de Septum Borealis, al menos la clave y eso sólo desató más problemas.

…

Con un paso inconstante, destellos de sangre en la ropa y el suelo, sudor que se filtraba por cada poro existente y un aliento que se escapaba por las rendijas de sus dientes, Itachi no resistió más hasta que se desplomó frente a un callejón en la oscuridad de una noche citadina. Se arrastró lo más posible, la cabeza le estaba matando y dadas las arcadas ya casi no podía vomitar nada más que saliva.

Los bastardos que le habían atacado usaron de todo tipo de armas para herirlo, incluso veneno impregnado en las cuchillas. Acomodó la cabeza, veía puntos luminosos y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba como si fuera a explotar. La muerte estaba cerca y sin pretenderlo mucho comenzó a recitar palabras al azar presa de la locura ocasionada por la ansiedad y el malestar físico.

—¡Cielo Santo! – un hombre se inclinó hasta él y le sostuvo los hombros. —¡Rápido, Neji, busca ayuda!

—¡Sí, padre! – Itachi no podía verlos pero sí escucharlos. Su visión estaba borrosa y tan llena de motas negras y blancas a causa de los fosfenos provocados por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó reiteradamente el hombre. Itachi dejó caer el cuello hacia la acera y miró en su delirio la figura fina de una niña la cual le miraba pálida, seguramente aterrada. —¿Cómo te llamas? ¡¿Qué pasó?! – insistió el hombre. Itachi parpadeó y regresó el rostro hasta el caballero, entonces inició a recitar.

— Lacus Njëzet E Shtatë Pwynt Suche 14 Metaxy 2 Momentum Et Seconde Of Loihi Kanaha Több Tucat Syn Éna 28 Minute Ershi Miao, Leuchtend Himmel Mongerote. – lo dijo entrecortado pero intento pronunciar lo mejor posible. Tras decir esto tosió y llevó una mano a su pecho estrujando la tela sobre su corazón. —Recuérdalas… esas palabras recuérdalas… - insistió con poca cordura.

—Por lo que más quieras resiste, todo estará bien, sólo… sólo no te muevas… - Hizashi Hyuga apreció su cuerpo ensangrentado.

—Ellos… estarán tras esas palabras… protégelas con tu vida… - instó nuevamente el dolor desaparecía con parsimonia, era casi mágico.

—¿Ellos? ¿De quienes estás hablando?

—La cúpula… los prioritarios… -fueron las últimas palabras de Uchiha Itachi. El cuerpo del joven se desvaneció lentamente hasta caer en peso muerto. Hizashi lo sostuvo con firmeza y apretó aún más su arrugado rostro debido a la tensión.

—Oye, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Muchacho? ¡Oye, resiste! – lo sacudió un poco pero al ver cómo su cabeza caía al suelo con flacidez aguantó la respiración al darse cuenta que estaba muerto. Depositó el cuerpo con cuidado y regresó la vista a Hinata, su pequeña sobrina.

—Tío Hizashi, el muchacho está…

—Retrocede Hinata, no lo mires. – dijo él con temor y la niña a punto de llorar le obedeció.

Neji llegó unos minutos después con un policía. El oficial se apresuró a tomarle el pulso pero tras un rato regresó su vista a los presentes y negó con pesar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la zona se llenara de policías, se tomó la declaración de Hizashi quien por cierto no fue capaz de decir el cantico, debido a que no logró aprendérselo, pero sí dijo el pésimo estado en el que estaba el joven. Después de dos horas se hizo su levantamiento.

Kakashi miró de lejos toda la escena como el resto de los espectadores esa noche. Apreció con intriga todo lo sucedido y para su pesar, observó como las dos personas que habían escuchado el secreto sobre Septum Borealis se esfumaban entre la multitud. El peso del deber golpeó sorpresivamente a Kakashi. Itachi había revelado de la peor forma lo que él tanto le había costado proteger.

Ya no podría hacer nada por su amigo, pues sería inútil, mas sí podría hacer algo para continuar ocultando el cántico de personas equivocadas. Kakashi siguió al hombre y los niños, su sorpresa aumentó aún más al darse cuenta que se trataba de un noble.

Decidió que primero los observaría. La niña dudaba hubiera escuchado algo claro, dado que Itachi boqueaba, él por su parte a pesar de presenciar el momento y no acercarse a él pudo identificar palabras desde el sitio en donde estaba oculto. Si esos nobles sabían interpretar sus moribundas palabras estaría en problemas. El proceso duró al menos una semana. Kakashi era demasiado bueno como para que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Observaba con mayor determinación a Hizashi, pues él había sido quien lo sostuvo en su lecho de muerte. No obstante no parecía haber nada que delatara sospechas en él. El hombre era demasiado trabajador y abstraído. Desde aquella noche no pareció mencionar nada del incidente. De vez en cuando algunos policías visitaban la casa de la familia Hyuga buscando indicios de algo, pues habían levantado una investigación por tratarse de una muerte violenta, pero Hizashi no dijo más de lo que había dicho el día de la declaración.

Los niños por otro lado era algo diferente. Neji, el mayor no fue problema. Él no estuvo ahí cuando Itachi dijo la frase, Hinata por otro lado, sí le causaba cierta sospecha.

Era una niña muy aplicada, introvertida, pero muy inteligente. Leía bastante en su tiempo libre más las cosas que su padre le hacía estudiar. No estaba consentida, como creyó que debían ser las niñas de esa clase de familias, sino todo lo contrario. Descubrió además que los padres de los niños eran gemelos y a juzgar por sus obligaciones Hinata era hija del hermano mayor.

Pasó otra semana observándola y justo cuando creyó que no descubriría nada el destino volvió a dejarlo anonadado. Hinata estaba sola en el jardín. Comía un pastelillo y estaba escribiendo algo en un pequeño diario. Kakashi la observaba desde una distancia prudente y bien camuflado. Era un ex soldado después de todo. Veía que Hinata escribía algo con detenimiento y al final, alzó un poco el papel para iniciar a recitar. Kakashi fue capaz de leer sus labios. La chica había memorizado perfectamente todas las palabras claves.

Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Kakashi se sintió enfermó ante esto. Se había hecho una promesa el momento en el que Itachi murió. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no podría confiar en nadie más el secreto de Septum Borealis y para su mala suerte, una niña pequeña e inocente, que había estado en el lugar y la hora equivocada esa noche… se acababa de convertir en su objetivo.

Kakashi se fue de ahí y meditó, meditó mucho hasta que finalmente… concluyó en lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó su arma y preparó un plan. En verdad que lo lamentaba, pero no le quedaban más opciones… un muerto más en su conciencia no haría mucha diferencia, ¿O sí?

El día en el que finalmente conoció a Hinata ésta estaba paseando solitaria en un parque. Era raro para una niña de al menos unos doce u once años pasearse por ahí sin supervisión, por lo que estimó se había escapado a la vigilancia de su padre. No la culpaba, puesto que el hombre podía ser demasiado asfixiante, no obstante suponía que no podría tener una mejor oportunidad que esta.

La vio sentarse en una banca frente a los columpios. Quizá estaba pensando si subir o no, quién sabe. Kakashi se acercó silencioso y al ver que ella no respondía a esto se sentó a su lado. La chica dio un respingo cuando lo vio ahí. Vestía formal, no como antes, que aparentaba un vagabundo. Tenía el rostro descubierto, se había maquillado para ocultar las cicatrices y hecho cambios en el cabello. Sus años de forajido le habían enseñado bastante.

Hinata guardó silencio, estaba nerviosa debido a que no esperaba encontrarse con ningún desconocido. Kakashi por su parte la miró y ella por reflejo correspondió a su mirada. Éste sonrió y le extendió una mano, en forma de saludo.

—Buenas tardes señorita.

—Bu-Buenas tardes. – educadamente tomó su mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Kakashi sonrió un poco.

—Me llamo Sukea, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hinata. – Kakashi asintió y quiso morderse la lengua, ¿Qué diablos pretendía presentándose? Simplemente le haría más difícil la tarea a la hora de acabar con todo.

—Es un placer, Hinata.

—El gusto es mío. – dijo con perfecta educación.

—¿Ibas a subir a los columpios? – los señaló y ella asintió. —¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Oh, estaba… pensando. Pero lo haré en un momento.

—Ah, ya veo.- Kakashi aclaró la garganta, incluso había intentado modificar un poco su voz. —¿Te gustan las adivinanzas, Hinata? – la chica le miró de soslayo y asintió con timidez. —Perfecto, yo estoy atorado con una tal vez puedas ayudarme, pareces ser muy lista. – ella se sonrojó por el halago. Kakashi recitó el poema y los colores se hicieron mixtos en las facies de Hinata. Ella lo reconocía no cabía duda. —¿Sabes qué podría significar? – negó rápidamente. —Luces sorprendida, ¿Ya lo habías escuchado antes? – ella esquivó su mirada. —Veo que sí. – Entonces Kakashi abrió su abrigo. Hacía frio y si sus cálculos no le fallaban quizá nevaría. Cuando descubrió su cintura mostró su arma. Hinata se puso pálida e hizo un amago por salir huyendo, mas Kakashi era más rápido y la tomó de un hombro, petrificándola en el acto.

—¿Qué va a hacer? – casi lloriqueó Kakashi le miró un momento y tomó su arma para dejarla frente a ella.

—Hay algo que debes saber, Hinata. – comenzó a decir, la niña no podía estar más horrorizada. —Al hombre que dijo esas palabras, sí, ese mismo que murió en el callejón… lo mataron otros hombres muy malos. – sin pretenderlo demasiado comenzó a llorar. —No grites, no hagas escándalo, por favor. – Kakashi señaló con la mirada la pistola. —Ahora, déjame terminar, ¿Sí? – la niña asintió asustada. —La cuestión es, pequeña, que lo que te has aprendido de memoria es algo sumamente secreto. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que es un secreto? – ella volvió a asentir ahora con la nariz acuosa. —Bien, pues… en el mundo sólo hay dos personas que conocen ese poema; tú y yo. En mi caso juré que nunca se lo diría a nadie y bueno, no sé qué pienses hacer tú.

—No le diré a nadie, lo prometo. – gimoteó quedito.

—La cuestión es esta. – Kakashi se inclinó un poco para quedar frente a frente. —Esas palabras son peligrosas. Si alguien más se entera sería fatal, ¿Entiendes? Muchos podrían morir, no sólo gente que no conoces, pueden ser personas que tú quieres como tu padre, tu hermana o tu primo. – ella tembló le pareció escalofriante que ese extraño supiera de los miembros de su familia. —Si tú dices algo sobre este secreto cosas malas podrían suceder, ¿Lo comprendes? – Hinata asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—No… no diré nada… gu-guardaré el secreto. – sollozó y tras esto Kakashi asintió para después suspirar.

—Sí, sí, quiero creer que no lo harás.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos y milagrosamente nadie se atravesó por el parque en esos momentos. Kakashi miró alrededor veloz y fijó nuevamente la vista en su víctima. Una extraña sensación de asco se apoderó de sí mismo cuando comprendió el pánico dibujado en los ojos de la pequeña. Meditó nuevamente la situación y tras pensarlo con detenimiento se le ocurrió algo. Si todo salía bien no tendría por qué matarla, pero si no…

—¿Te gustan los juegos, Hinata? – ella asintió de forma casi imperceptible. —Vamos a jugar, ¿Está bien? – Kakashi abrió el compartimiento del cañón y comenzó a cargar las balas.

—Sí. – dijo ahogada en lágrimas.

—Camina… - señaló la salida del parte. —Sin detenerte. No mires atrás, porque si lo haces el juego se acabará, ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Si miro hacia atrás… moriré.

—Chica lista. – Kakashi sonrió un poco. —Dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad y como verás, no puedo arriesgarme. Si tú caminas sin mirar atrás… confiaré en ti, Hinata. Sabré que puedes guardar ese secreto, pero si volteas… sabré que no podrás. ¿Entiendes? Camina, ve a casa… y por favor, hazme ver que me equivoco. – entonces Kakashi le apuntó con el arma y ella asustada se levantó de un salto. —Camina despacio. – dijo como última indicación. Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar. —Si volteas lo notaré… - advirtió. La chica caminó casi mecánicamente hasta la salida del parque, estaba llorando a mares pero no se detuvo.

Kakashi por otro lado sintió un escozor en los ojos. Jamás se había permitido ser tan cruel y menos con un niño. Mientras Hinata avanzaba se repetía en voz baja pero consistente una cosa…

—No mires atrás, no mires atrás, por lo que más quieras, no mires atrás…

Persiguió a la niña hasta que la vio entrar en su casa. Una vez hecho esto, Kakashi retiró el arma y desapareció entre las calles como si nada hubiera pasado. Tan sólo se detuvo una vez y fue para limpiarse los ojos, pues los tenía algo acuosos.

…

—Aún dos semanas después de nuestro encuentro en el parque acosé Hinata para preveer que no dijera nada del incidente. Debí asustarla mucho, la niña calló férreamente durante toda la temporada y a juzgar por lo que ha pasado ahora nunca se lo dijo a nadie. – Kakashi sintió la mirada acusadora de ambos jóvenes, pero en especial la de Naruto, quien apresado entre las cobijas y cuerdas se removió su importarle el dolor. La indignación en su rostro era mucho más visible que el dolor.

—Eres despreciable. – dijo con una distorsión vocal debido a su ira. —¡Maestre Kakashi, cómo pudiste! – el veterano no respondió a su agresividad, sabía que no serviría de nada.

—En el pasado hice muchas cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco. Acabo de contarte mucho de mi vida, supongo que el amenazar a una niña inocente no es tan grave si las comparas.

—¡Aún así! – Naruto gritó con furia. —¡Lo que le hiciste a Hinata es despreciable!

—Calma tu humor, Naruto. – insistió Kakashi. —Todos hemos perdido cosas en esta guerra, en vez de sentir lástima por la chica, deberías mejor mirarte a ti mismo. Deberías odiarme por abandonar a tu padre y al mismo tiempo honrado de ser su hijo.

—¿Honrado yo? ¿Por ser hijo de Namikaze Minato? – protestó rabioso. —¡Lo que me has dicho no cambia nada! Minato nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí para pelear una batalla que no le incumbía. Prefirió a sus amigos en lugar de su familia y mira cómo terminó todo, esos hombres asesinaron a mi madre a sangre fría y yo casi muero con ella si no fuese por su heroísmo. ¿Quieres héroes? Mi madre es uno de ellos. – entonces dirigió su vista a Sasuke, aún con el impulso de elocuencia. —Al parecer continua vivo, entonces si es así, ¡¿Por qué demonios no vino él en persona?! ¡¿Por qué si sobrevivió todo este tiempo jamás volvió?! – sus gritos y el roció frío de la montaña comenzaban a lastimar su garganta. —¡Minato Namikaze murió el día en el que se marchó! Papá me abandonó para cumplir con algo más que una simple revolución, él se libró de nosotros, él… él… simplemente huyó. – terminó por callar, pues ya casi no tenía aliento.

Los otros dos se miraron uno a los otros. Sasuke respiró hondo, la descripción de la muerte de su hermano lo había azorado hasta el punto de dejarlo sin habla. Mas si Naruto podía decir lo que pensaba entonces él también.

—Por mucho tiempo odie a Itachi. No sólo me abandonó sino que también me amenazó con matarme si yo lo seguía. Viví con tanto rencor… pero un día, recibí una carta de él a manos de un hombre que apenas conocía. Me sentí intrigado y furioso, las palabras escritas ahí no podían ser de aquel hombre tan despreciable que me había dejado para irrumpir en una nación traidora. Conforme crecí y me volví un adulto decidí investigar más, unirme al ejército y formar un futuro que me dejara descubrir el porqué de la fascinación de Itachi hacia Montemer. Averigüé poco, su nombre era un tabú. – sin pretenderlo demasiado tocó el muñón de su brazo faltante. —Minato me dijo hace tiempo que Itachi era un hombre valiente, que en realidad él buscaba justicia… pero no le creí. Yo siempre supuse que era un descarado, un maldito que había buscado el poder antes que a su familia… - Naruto le miró sin poder entender todo su monólogo. —No sé si créete, Hatake Kakashi, pero… tomaré lo mejor de todo esto. Itachi murió ya hace años, creo… que es inútil odiarlo por más tiempo. – entonces sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Naruto. —Minato fue un cobarde, eso no lo negaré. Tampoco voy a decir nada que lo justifique… pero desafortunadamente para ti, yo le debo mucho así que… lo odies o no, cumpliré mi palabra.

—¿Por qué el maestro te hizo venir por su hijo? – interrumpió Kakashi.

—Minato está enfermo.- admitió Sasuke. —Hace unos años se le diagnosticó una enfermedad que lo está acabando lentamente. Actualmente y con las secuelas de la guerra no es capaz de andar por ahí solo. Su estado es deplorable. Tsunade, la misma mujer de tu relato, se ha encargado de atenderlo. Me pidió que buscara a su hijo porque quería hablar con él.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, yo no quiero saber nada de él. – vociferó Naruto.

—No es algo que me incumba. – Sasuke encogió los hombros. —Tampoco lo que pienses, yo sólo he venido en busca del pierrot llamado Arlequín del circo de los Hermanos Remolino, quien supuestamente es hijo del General Namikaze.

—No puedes obligarme…

—¿En serio? – Sasuke lo señaló, estaba atado y herido, sin duda a su merced.

—Escaparé.

—¿Ah sí? – le desafió con una mirada de autosuficiencia y Naruto sintió que su interior relampagueaba. Kakashi soltó una carcajada ante esto.

—Ustedes podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

—¡Eso jamás! – dijeron al mismo tiempo y tras verse correspondidos en sentimientos esquivaron sus miradas con terquedad.

—A eso me refería. – sonrió Kakashi.

—Además… no podría irme sin saber qué sucedió con Hinata. – ahora el humor de Naruto se ensombrecía. —Fue secuestrada por ese patán.

—Lo sé. No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es culpa mía. – suspiró Kakashi. —No auguro nada bueno para ella. Si está a merced de ese loco, podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

—Con más razón no puedo ir con este matón. – señaló a Sasuke con la cabeza. —Debo encontrarla, le prometí que la protegería de cualquier cosa, además fue por mí que ella escapó de casa.

—Olvida a la chica. – puntualizó Sasuke con un tono despectivo que sólo hizo enojar más a Naruto.

—¡¿Qué la ignore?! ¿Y qué me dices tú, qué no estabas tras su pista? ¡Estabas cazándonos esa noche! – acusó Naruto removiéndose nuevamente.

—Hmp. No soy un cazarrecompensas. – se defendió con altanería. —Su padre me pidió que la encontrase, pero en realidad no es algo que me importe.

—¡Maldito! – gruñó Naruto. —Maestre Kakashi, usted la metió en esto, debe hacer algo. – ahora señaló al viejo soldado.

—¿Yo? Eh, supongo que tienes razón. – se encogió de hombros. —¿Pero qué sugieres que hagamos? No sé a donde pudieron llevarla y, siendo honesto, no creo que pueda sobrevivir tanto. Al menos no hasta que ellos la obliguen a revelar el poema. No hay nada seguro, Naruto.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma!

—¡Suficiente! – Sasuke se levantó mosqueado. —No vamos a hacer nada más que largarnos de aquí. – se lo dijo a Naruto. —Vendrás conmigo te guste o no. – se acercó hasta él con intenciones de cargarlo y marcharse, Kakashi por su parte tan sólo observó pero Naruto fue más perspicaz. Rodó aún con el cuerpo herido y trató de alejarse de Sasuke. Forcejeó con los amarres inútilmente y cuando éste ya estaba por alcanzarlo soltó una mordida certeza, Sasuke gruñó y separó los dedos al darle una patada que provocó que Naruto abriera la boca. Rápidamente talló su mano lastimada. —¡Desgraciado! – reclamó listo para darle otra patada y Naruto volvió a reaccionar girando a tiempo, mas al hacerlo comenzó a rodar sin poder parar.

Sasuke lo detuvo antes de llegar al lago nuevamente

—¡Suéltame! – pidió arrogante Naruto. —¡Yo mismo rescataré a Hinata!

—Deja de decir tonterías. – lo llevó de regreso a la fogata donde Kakashi continuaba esperando.

—Ustedes son parecidos. – opinó recibiendo una mirada hostil por parte de Sasuke.

—Discrepo. – prácticamente lanzó a Naruto cerca del fuego. —¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas estar? – cuestionó ofuscado, estaba sangrando nuevamente del hombro y de forma profusa.

—No puedo hacerlo, no traicionaría a Hinata, le hice una promesa.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Prácticamente son desconocidos. – gruñó Sasuke.

—No, Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… - giró la cabeza a un lado con algo de pena.

—Claro… - respiró para intentar calmarse, las emociones iban y venían esa noche. —No tengo tiempo que perder, mi esposa me espera y a ti tu padre.

—No iré con contigo. – volvió a reñir.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión.

—¡Lucharé!

—No podrías hacer nada…

—¡Tengo que regresar por Hinata!

—Ella es historia. – reiteró con algo de crueldad.

—¡No lo es! – Naruto se agitó e hizo ademán de intentar liberarse, luchó hasta cansarse y cuando se dio cuenta que las lianas continuaban firmes respiró para resistir el dolor del disparo. —No la abandonaré, la buscaré y si tú intentas detenerme escaparé…

—No veo que logres nada. – Sasuke se inclinó hasta Naruto para quedar de cuclillas.

—¿Quieres apostar? – y logrando liberar su brazo sano Naruto intentó alcanzar a Sasuke, éste retrocedió pero no pudo evitar que tomara lo que había intentado desde el instante en el que se liberó. Naruto se apoderó del arma de Sasuke la cual estaba en su cintura. El Uchiha retrocedió sorprendido y también Kakashi quien no esperaba nada de dicha discusión.

Naruto le apuntó tembloroso debido a la adrenalina y el dolor, además de la pérdida de sangre. Sasuke sonrió de lado y colocó su brazo sano en si cadera, como si le retara.

—Bien, pues supongo que esta es la parte en la que me disparas, ¿No es así? – soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—No tengo nada que perder. – tenía el rostro tan arrugado que la juventud de Naruto parecía escapar de su faz. —Iré por Hinata, la rescataré y haré lo posible para defenderla de ese maldito.

—¿Tú? Por favor. Esa mujer está involucrada en circunstancias que dudo seas capaz de medir. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas eso antes de que te lastimes? – desde la espalda y a la altura del cinturón Sasuke sacó una segunda arma. —Ahora, ¿Quieres apostar quien es más rápido? – la mano de Naruto se estaban cansando y el temblor que era fino al principio ahora era mucho mayor.

Quizás no muchos esperaran que Naruto fuera capaz de hacer locuras, pero en su situación todo parecía jugar a su favor, al menos con la desesperación. Naruto sonrió para asombro de los presentes y sin dudarlo se llevó el arma a la cabeza. Sasuke alzó una ceja y Kakashi soltó una risa volátil.

—No creo que pueda ganarte. – admitió. —Pero de algo estoy seguro, si yo muero… todo tu esfuerza se habrá ido al carajo.

—No tienes el valor. – retó Sasuke. —Además, si te matas, ¿Quién rescataría a esa mujer?

—Maestre Kakashi lo hará, confió en que lo hará. – Sasuke miró rápidamente al susodicho, esto no dijo nada, sólo amplió su sonrisa. —¿Qué importa si yo no puedo verla? Mientras esté a salvo es suficiente.

—Por favor… - chasqueó Sasuke con irritación, había sido una noche muy larga. —¿Por qué haces esto?

—Por el mismo motivo que tú lo haces. Tienes esposa no, ¿Supongo que debes entender un poco lo que siento? – las palabras de Naruto no pudieron ser más certeras. Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos y se vio al descubierto. Ciertamente, él estaba ahí por petición de Sakura, pero no sólo porque ella hubiera insistido, sino porque, fuera de todo, Minato Namikaze le había ayudado durante su adolescencia, convirtiéndose en su tutor un tiempo. Evidentemente Sakura lo adoraba, él no tanto como su esposa, pues consideraba a Namikaze como el incitador del comportamiento de su hermano, no obstante a pesar de fingir que lo odiaba, no podía negar que sin él, muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Sasuke bajó lentamente el arma y sonrió ante Naruto. El rubio, al ver esto supo que había vencido. Dejó caer su mano cansado con el arma cargada, un silencio solemne se instaló entre los dos.

—Creo que esto lo decide todo. – Kakashi se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó. —Tienes razón, Naruto. No podría dejar a esa chica sola otra vez. Voy a ayudarte.

—¡Gracias, Maestre!

—En cuanto a ti, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

—¿Bromeas?

—Sé que lo que haces es importante, pero creo que Naruto lo dejó muy claro. A menos que quieras llevar un cadáver, ¿No sería mejor que además de todo recibas una recompensa por parte de un noble?

—El dinero no me interesa.

—¡Entonces ayúdame a concluir un legado! – profetizó el de cabellos plateados.

—¿Legado? ¿Qué legado?

—El de tu hermano. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Creo saber qué harán ahora. A no ser que ellos sean capaces de resolver el cántico necesitarán de la chica, es una ligera esperanza, pero aún posible. Si ella lo dice, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás, los llevará a donde creo.

—¿Septum Borealis? – dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Kakashi asintió.

—Estoy casi seguro que se debe tratar de algún miembro de la cúpula del país. Alguien que haya sobrevivido a toda esta guerra, alguien que todavía recuerda a Scaramuccia como un arma potencial. Si lo que creo es cierto, entonces tenemos por dónde empezar.

—¡Wow, maestre Kakashi, eres todo un zorro! – halagó Naruto.

—No me interesa continuar con la locura de Itachi. A diferencia de él, yo sí tengo algo que perder.

—Y perderás más, te lo puedo asegurar. – respondió Kakashi. —Si no hacemos algo por encontrar a la chica o detener esto, si la información para recrear a Scaramuccia es encontrada, no sólo será una persona, sino cientos las que mueran. – Kakashi sonrió nuevamente. —Además, ¿Tienes realmente opciones?

—Puedo obligarlos a venir conmigo.

—Sí, eso sí. Pero velo de esta forma, desde el instante en el que supiste sobre el secreto que guardo te has convertido en otro guardián. Si este país se destruye serás tan responsable como yo, Itachi o Hinata. – Sasuke siseó con evidente molestia. —Descuiden, tengo un plan.

Estaba decidido, el viejo Meneghino no caería tan fácilmente y lamentablemente, Il Capitano tuvo que doblegarse, pues entre un bufón y un alborotador no era capaz de triunfar su malhumor.

…

— _¡Esto es traición! ¡Traición a la patria!_

— _Por favor, usted ya no está calificado para continuar siendo el líder de este país. Es momento de evolucionar. Le agradezco por quitar a la familia real del camino y por ello no voy a refundirlo en la cárcel, eso y por todos los favores que le debo, pero considérese a partir de ahora destituido de su cargo._

— _¡No se quedará así! ¡Vas arrepentirte por esto!_

— _Mi Führer, es evidente que continúa conmocionado por lo del secuestro y su maltrato, comprendemos su conmoción, descanse._

— _¡Jamás descansaré! ¡¿Me oyes?! Recuperaré mi reino así tenga que buscar en cada rincón, recuperaré mi antigua gloria._

…

 _Spavento somos todos, mi Colombina. Tenemos miedo, morimos de ansiedad, pero ciertamente eso no podrá detenernos. Grandes héroes se han ido, grandes traidores y numerosos pecadores. Yo soy parte de ellos, pero a diferencia de todos la derrota no perfila en mi camino._

 **Continuará…**

 **Spavento en Comedia Del Arte es también un personaje de la categoría de Il Capitano, como su nombre lo indica vendría siendo el Capitán Esptantado o espando, según se denomine. Ahora bien, ya estamos entrando al climax de esta historia, es decir, el climax en el tiempo presente. Espero no falten muchos capítulos para terminar. Por que ciertamente esta proyecto se ha hecho enorme.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¿Merece un Comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	15. Cassandro

**Aunque dije a algunas lectoras que éste capítulo recibiría el nombre de Beltrame, lo cierto es que Cassandro quedaba mejor debido a que el personaje en cuestión estuvo más presente en este episodio. Ya el siguiente sería más adecuado para Beltrame.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, he estado ocupada debido a que estoy muy activa en un grupo artistico al cual pertenezco por las fechas cofcofuncorocofcof. En fin, espero disfruten mucho el capítulo, revelaremos más de la historia de Hinata y el paradero de los circenses.**

* * *

 **-15-**

 **Cassandro.**

* * *

— _Eso ha sido alucinante amigo, ¿A qué te dedicas?_

— _No tengo trabajo._

— _¿No? Pero si eres un gran acróbata, mi nombre es Maito Gai, si no tienes a donde ir me gustaría que conocieras al viejo Pantaleón, él podría ayudarte._

— _¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo a qué?_

— _A ganarte la vida, ¡¿Por qué pones esa cara?!_

— _Por nada, descuida… me encantaría conocer a Pantaleón._

— _Maravilloso… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_

— _No lo he dicho, soy Kakashi._

…

El sol apareció con parsimonia, como solía ser todo el tiempo. Zabuza suspiró el frio aliento de la montaña y comenzó a acelerar lo que estaba haciendo, tenían que salir de una vez por todas de ahí. Con Haku inconsciente y Hinata desmayada él tendría que hacer todo. Robó un caballo de los que estaban encerrados en el cuarto de animales y acomodó los cuerpos ahí. Detuvo el tren que ya en sí no tenía combustible. Afortunadamente estaban muy cerca de Fiore y una vez en la sociedad podría aprovechar otras vías para moverse. Montó el mismo caballo y corrió tan rápido como el animal lo permitió.

Zabuza dejó atrás el tren con todos dormidos por efecto del gas. El recorrido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más corto, la ciudad estaba más cerca y regresó la vista atrás. Sonrió con fascinación, el sol casi estaba sobre la bóveda celeste y cuando lo hiciera lo mejor vendría. Estaba a los pies de Fiore cuando regresó su vista de nuevo, ahora con el caballo quieto y mirando con firmeza, esperando a que algo sucediera. Zabuza miró un reloj de bolsillo plateado que tenía consigo y su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse.

—Un minuto… -susurró son dejar de sonreír. Él era un mercenario después de todo y si algo le había enseñado la vida era a no dejar testigos de ninguna clase. Suspiró, el tiempo se estaba agotando. —Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… Uno. – siseó y el humo junto a un terrible estruendo se escuchó cuando el cuarto de calderas explotó y el resto del ferrocarril lo hacía. El caballo se removió incómodo por el sonido estrambótico y Momochi soltó una pequeña carcajada. Esta listo, su trabajo de recuperar a la pequeña Colombina estaba completo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a cabalgar nuevamente.

Ya en Fiore, las cosas serían diferentes.

…

Con la entrada de la luz en sus pupilas, los tres hombres que habían conciliado el sueño tras una larga noche de anécdotas y desventuras, se alzaron un poco mientras se estiraban. Naruto continuaba amarrado a las cobijas y por lo tanto había sido el que mejor descanso, debido a que el calor de las mismas lo habían mantenido tibio. No obstante, los otros dos, militares de profesión y reacios a una vida de lujos, no habían pasado más que uno que otro escalofrió mientras al momento de abrir los ojos se sacudían el roció como si nada.

El primero en soltar el aliento fue Naruto.

—¿Ahora qué? – preguntó el chico con un tono de desesperación. Sasuke miró a Kakashi y después al rubio.

—El viejo soldado dijo que tenía un plan, seguramente ya habrá podido trazarlo mejor. – puntualizó al mismo tiempo que le miraba con algo de desconfianza.

—Primero lo primero. – Kakashi se alzó, al hacerlo una gran mancha de sangre fue visible en su espalda.

—Maestre, ¿Está herido? – Naruto se sintió mal por él. Kakashi asintió. —¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

—He tenido peores eventos en mi vida, unos cortes más no son nada.- se encogió de hombros.

—Lo son ahora. – habló Sasuke. —Un hombre herido es igual a un saco de paja, no serás servible en el campo de batalla a no ser que sea para estar de bulto.

—¡Oye! – reclamó Naruto mas Kakashi enseñó su palma, para que no gritara más.

—Sasuke tiene razón. – suspiró el veterano. —Me temo decir que con heridas como estas me será complicado actuar en todo mi vigor. – suspiró. —Pero como dije primero lo primero. Debemos curarnos, tanto Naruto como yo.

—La bala en mi brazo no es nada. – argumentó haciéndose el fuerte.

—No digas cosas que no eres capaz de entender, Naruto. La herida es profunda, si no fuera así el sangrado sería más benigno. Incluso tu hueso pudo verse afectado. Debemos sacarla antes de que se infecte y sea algo todavía más peligroso.

—¿Seguro no exagera?

—Mis años de experiencia hablan por mí, muchacho. Además… ¿Moriste, no es así? – Naruto se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke en busca de explicaciones.

—Su corazón se detuvo un rato, pero como ven ahora está vivo e insoportable. – bufó el Uchiha.

—Has sido muy considerado en salvar a Naruto, Sasuke.

—Como dijo, no me sirve un cadáver, lo ideal es llevarlo con vida.

—Entiendo. Bueno, a unos metros atrás hay una cabina. Si buscamos víveres podríamos atendernos.

—¿Y luego qué? – protestó Naruto.

—Todo a su tiempo, Arlequín. ¿Sasuke, podría tu corcel llevarnos a los tres? – el Uchiha miró a Naruto quien estaba atado y después a Kakashi.

—No, sólo uno. – tomó a Naruto de las lianas y lo obligó a levantarse con mucha fuerza. —Lo subiremos a él, se nota que es el más inestable de los dos, correrá en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

—Ciertamente.

—¡No me está ayudando, maestre!

—Silencio, Naruto. – los dos hombres lo subieron hasta quedarse anclado en el caballo. —Síganme, conozco este paraje.

Tal y como Kakashi había prometido y tras avanzar a bastante lentitud, el trío llegó a una pequeña cabina de madera que se encontraba a la orilla. Para ser precisos el sitio en donde Jiraiya tenía pensado dejar a Hinata cuando todo lo demás pasó.

El sitio estaba solo y además cerrado con un gran candado de acero. Sólo fue cuestión de una patada para que cediera. Al entrar se encontraron con dos mantas viejas, una mesa y silla, Kakashi fue rápidamente a la gaveta que estaba a un lado de un cajón de herramientas. Encontró vendas, ligas y lo que parecía ser un ungüento con olor a hierbas. Había dos barricas de agua también, de los cuales uno se encontraba semiabierto y tenía varios insectos muertos, el otro estaba cerrado y lleno.

Los viajeros sonrieron ante esta suerte, no había nada de comer, pero el agua y los pequeños insumos serían suficientes. Bebieron agua y comenzaron plantear qué hacer. El primero en despojarse de la ropa fue Kakashi y con ayuda de Sasuke, quien no parecía complacido de tener que hacer aquella labor social limpió sus heridas y le fue colocado el ungüento.

—Sería genial si hubiera suturas. – expresó Kakashi y Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Los cortes de los cuchillos eran bastante alarmantes y con sólo vendas sería insuficiente, pero ante medidas desesperadas soluciones desesperadas.

Mientras Kakashi terminaba de sanar sus lesiones, Sasuke salió para tomar algo de su silla de montar, al entrar nuevamente lanzó un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que contenía píldoras al veterano. Kakashi lo reconoció con avidez.

—¿Medicamento? – Sasuke asintió.

—Mi esposa es médico. Insistió en que lo trajera.

—¿Qué es?

—Antibiótico. – después mostró pequeños sobres cargados de tabletas pequeñas. —Estos son analgésicos.

—Gracias, serán de gran ayuda. – Sasuke gruñó y le dio la espalda. Naruto estaba atado en el suelo de la cabina, no había dicho nada hasta entonces, cuando vio a Sasuke acercándosele intentó mostrarse amistoso.

—¿Tú no estás herido?

—No. – respondió con frialdad.

—Uff, hasta para ser amable eres detestable. – masculló ofendido el rubio. Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo y gruñó para ignorarlo.

—Eres un bufón, es natural que quieras reír todo el tiempo.

—¡No soy un bufón! – respondió molesto Naruto.

—¿Eres un pierrot, no?

—Basta ya. – Kakashi se levantó mientras terminaba de tomar una pastilla de cada una. —¿Por qué no mejor planificamos una estrategia?

—Si no sabemos cuáles serán los movimientos de los enemigos es sólo especulación. – rezongó Sasuke mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente, intentando relajarse, ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

—Tienes razón. – Kakashi miró a Naruto y después a Sasuke. —Podemos averiguar qué traman. – los jóvenes alzaron una ceja. Kakashi ubicó su vista puntualmente sobre Sasuke, quien carraspeó incómodo. —Me alegra que podamos contar con un joven prodigio como el Capitán Uchiha Sasuke. – el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que vaya y los busque yo? Estás de broma.

—A menos que tu caballo sea capaz de llevarnos a los tres, cosa que no creo, sería demasiado tardado saber qué es lo que piensan hacer con Hinata. Otra cosa es, que tanto Naruto como yo estamos heridos, ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo en nuestra condición?

—Qué conveniente. – bufó Sasuke. —Así que tu plan es que sea tu celestina. No gracias. – Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, ofendido.

—Mi plan es simplemente iniciar con recolección de datos. Como bien les dije es muy probable que alguien del viejo gobierno esté tras esto. No muchos sabían sobre Scaramuccia y estoy seguro que tampoco hay mucha gente que todavía conserve conocimientos sobre ésta. Itachi asesinó a muchas personas que aún eran simpatizantes del viejo régimen, si todavía existen personas con las mismas ideologías probablemente se trate de militares retirados o jóvenes imberbes.

—¿Apostar por eso no es ambiguo? –se quejó Sasuke.

—¿Qué más podría ser? Es obvio que quien busque desesperadamente a Hinata sólo puede tener dos motivaciones. La primera es que sea por interés social, ella es hija de una familia noble y respetable después de todo. Pero, en caso que no sea así la razón por la que la buscan sería por el secreto que guarda.

—Si dices que Itachi murió y que aquel hombre, Hizashi Hyuga, no tenía idea de lo que se trataba el poema, ¿Cómo podrían pensar que la chica es la única en saber algo tan exótico como la ubicación de Septum Borealis? – renegó Sasuke, si iban a discutir sobre esto debían poner todo sobre la mesa. —¿No se supone que la silenciaste?

—Alguien pudo haberse enterado aún después de todo.

—¿Por qué ahora y no en ese entonces?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo murió Hizashi Hyuga? – los soldados desviaron su vista a Naruto, quien aunque no estaba participando activamente en la conversación estaba prestando atención.

—Ni idea. – Sasuke se inclinó de hombros.

—No estoy totalmente enterado, pero según las noticias de la época fue asesinado. – comentó Kakashi, quien a pesar de todo continuaba activo en la recepción de información. Cualquier cosa que se tratara de los Hyuga era relevante para entonces, puesto que aunque había hecho de Hinata un manojo de nervios y decidido que sí podría guardar el secreto, nunca estaba de más estar al tanto de lo que pasaba con ella.

—¿Quién lo asesinó? – volvió a preguntar el rubio. Sasuke encogió sus hombros pero Kakashi se quedó pensativo.

—No saben el nombre del asesino pero… - Kakashi volvió a meditar. —Tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿Por qué Zabuza Momochi buscaba a Hinata en especial? Tú la rescataste de él, ¿No es así? – Naruto asintió. —¿Por qué la quería con desesperación?

—Pues… No entiendo mucho sobre los motivos de ese tal Zabuza, pero cuando el viejo Pantaleón le preguntó a Hinata por qué éste la perseguía ella dijo algo interesante. – el silencio se posó sobre los tres, Naruto había olvidado ese detalle. —Hinata dijo que había sido testigo de uno de sus crímenes.

—Así que no sólo la necesitan para encontrar una vieja cueva con tesoros, sino que también quieren silenciarle por ser testigo de un asesinato… Esa mujer tiene serios problemas. – argumentó Sasuke con algo de desdén.

—¿Un testigo? –Kakashi frunció el ceño. —No suena nada alentador. – miró a Naruto con preocupación. —¿Pero en qué momento de su vida pudo interactuar con Momochi? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué él habría sido quien se encargara de perseguirla? Tiene que haber una conexión.

—No ganaremos nada sacando conclusiones. – Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. —Buscaré información por mi cuenta… - miró a los dos hombres que estaban postrados en el suelo. —Hagamos un trato. Si yo consigo información sobre la chica ustedes no opondrán resistencia, ¿Entendido? Si huyen de aquí perderán tanto como yo.

—Trato hecho. – se adelantó Kakashi sin pedir la opinión de Naruto.

—Regresaré en tres días, si para entonces no puedo encontrar nada sobre ella… Se terminó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se terminó? –reprochó Naruto, la altanería de Sasuke le molestaba bastante.

—Entiendo. – Kakashi asintió. —Supongo que de no poder conseguir nada todo se irá directo al carajo.

—Cúrense rápido. – Sasuke se despidió con esas simples palabras. El sonido del caballo al galope fue lo siguiente, el capitán Negro comenzaba su cacería.

Kakashi y Naruto se quedaron solos y cuando ya no se escucharon los cascos del animal a la distancia el rubio miró a Kakashi con una clara interrogación.

—¿Qué quiso decir con que todo se terminaría?

—Confiemos en Sasuke. – Kakashi comenzó a desatar las cobijas. —Ahora, toma esto. – le dio un trozo de madera para que lo apretara con los dientes. —Voy a sacarte la bala del brazo.

…

—Hinata, ven un momento, pequeña.

—¿Sí, tío Hizashi? – ella se acercó en silencio, estaba a punto de cruzar para ir a la biblioteca, lugar en donde últimamente solía ir todos los días después de clases, algo así como su jardín secreto.

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo, ¿Podrías apoyarme?

—Claro, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – tenía trece años y a pesar de su edad su inteligencia era equiparable a un adulto. La chica tímida y humilde que era ella se había convertido en un estudiante potencial. Sus estudios eran rigurosos y aun así Hinata era capaz de sobrellevarlos con el esfuerzo mínimo.

Entendía muy bien las matemáticas y materias de razonamiento lógico en general. Sus maestros lucían encantados con su rápido aprendizaje y dada su buena disposición, de la cual no tenía más opción que afirmar, le eran introducidas constantemente tareas intelectuales que bien podrían configurar en el perfil de un estudiante universitario en vez de una niña.

Su inteligencia era apreciada por muchos, pero sólo pocos se habían tomado la molestia de conocer a Hinata y entre esas personas estaban su tío Hizashi. Hyuga Hizashi era el menor de la línea descendente de la familia noble Hyuga. Siendo el menor de un parto gemelar, las responsabilidades de Hizashi se redujeron mucho al igual que su atención y privilegios para con la sociedad. No era algo que molestara a Hizashi, pero sí lograba entristecerlo cuando a pesar de todos sus momentos brillantes era Hiashi quien se quedó con todo el aprecio de sus padres.

La vida familiar de los Hyuga era elitista y la supremacía familiar lo era todo. Hiashi era igualmente brillante, pero al ser el mayor siempre representaría un mejor acierto. Hizashi amaba a su hermano y poco le importaba lo que la gente ajena dijera, pero cuando sus padres o primos los comparaban siempre causaban dolor en su amedrentado corazón. El menor podía ver algo parecido en sus sobrinas. Hinata era la mayor y era muy inteligente, pero por algún motivo Hiashi la subestimaba. Hanabi al ser una pequeña de carácter más fuerte y decidido se había ganado el corazón y atención de su padre de forma arrebatadora; y aunque Hiashi negase sus preferencias para con Hanabi, abogando que él amaba a sus hijas por igual, Hizashi sabía que no era así.

La esposa de Hiashi adoraba a Hinata tanto como él a Hanabi, a pesar de que la mujer era más neutral, al morir ella el mundo de su sobrina comenzó a desmoronarse y la única manera de comunicarse con un padre que estaba más ansioso por conocer a la menor de sus hijas era sobresalir en sus estudios. Al menos, esa era la percepción de Hizashi, por ello, cada que tenía oportunidad involucraba a Hinata en actividades familiares. Neji la apreciaba mucho y no le molestaba su compañía, por lo que solía cobijarla como si fuese su propia hija.

Cosa que, para bien o para mal, era una costumbre… Cuya suerte no era beneficiosa todo el tiempo. Después de aquel episodio en donde habían encontrado a un hombre moribundo en la calle, quien deliraba mientras sangraba copiosamente las salidas del pequeño trío se había reducido tanto como si nunca hubiesen existido. Hinata no había sido la misma, después de aquel suceso comenzó a comportarse extraño, era más retraída, andaba pálida de un lado a otro, incluso podía decirse que asustada. No evitó el sentirse culpable por su estado psicológico y aunque no tenía el valor de preguntarle directamente, Hizashi hacía todo lo posible por consolarla.

A unos meses de dicho suceso, casi un año, Hizashi continuaba pensando en el encuentro fortuito entre el joven y él. Las palabras dichas aunque incomprensibles podían recordarlas a duras penas y tanto era la calidad de pensamiento que rondaba aquel hecho que había descuidado un poco su trabajo. Era contador, uno muy bueno pero cuando tenía problemas solía acudir con alguien que le ayudase. Para esas fechas, Hizashi comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba errando demasiado en ciertas cosas y también que no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Uchiha Itachi.

Llamó a Hinata porque sabía que ella, aunque joven, era lo suficientemente buena para ayudarlo en líos matemáticos. Así lo hizo, buscando además de una pequeña ayuda, distraerla de aquel estado tan sombrío que se cargaba.

Hizashi le extendió un gran inventario y junto a éste un libro de cuentas. Hinata visualizó lentamente todos los escritos y después llevó la vista a su tío, esperando indicaciones. Él explico con tranquilidad la situación, omitiendo ciertos detalles confidenciales, pues dichas cuentas se trataban en realidad de las entradas y salidas del dinero de dicho banco en donde trabajaba.

Hinata dijo algo muy interesante tras analizar los números. Había errores sutiles y poco visibles para el contador, puesto que se estaba omitiendo dinero en pagos aparentemente invisibles. Hizashi interpretó todo ello como lo que era, un fraude. El banco estaba sacando dinero de forma discreta de las cuentas de sus inversores más grandes y lo depositaban en cuentas fantasmas.

El adulto suspiró, eso no auguraba nada bueno para el futuro de su empleo. Miró una vez más a su sobrina, quien lucía en silencio y con un rostro tan demacrado como al principio. Finalmente quiso hablar de ello.

—Hinata, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – ante esto la chica se tensó demasiado para su gusto. —Has estado muy callada y hasta deprimida estos días, ¿Todo está bien, querida? – la niña asintió casi inmediatamente. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿No? Tanto Neji como yo te queremos mucho, si algo te pasa… ¿Me lo dirías?

—Sí, tío. – ella retrocedió un poco. —Tengo que… regresar a estudiar, nos vemos en la cena.

—De acuerdo. – Hizashi la dejó ir. Sabía el motivo por el cual Hinata huía ante el interrogatorio. Estaba devastada. El hombre se sentó y comenzó a escribir en un papel que tenía en limpió. Las últimas palabras de Uchiha Itachi se visualizaron después de un tiempo.

El caballero había tardado mucho en rememorarlo y cuando finalmente creyó hacerlo investigó más a fondo. El nombre de Itachi era algo que ya había escuchado antes. El joven Uchiha resultó en ser el último de su estirpe. Un militar condecorado a temprana edad que se había vuelto "loco" por así decirlo. Según lo que pudo investigar del mismo, Uchiha Itachi había desaparecido del mapa hacía poco y se le buscaba como fugitivo por asesinato y atentados contra la cúpula de la milicia.

Lo cual llevaba a otro hecho. Cuando Itachi moría debido a la pérdida de sangre y su visible envenenamiento, además de aquel extenso poema había revelado datos interesantes. Si no le fallaba la memoria y lo cual no era una opción, el joven había dicho algo sobre los prioritarios y el proteger el cántico. Se lo había pedido con tanta vehemencia que imaginaba era algo crítico.

Le había tomado meses averiguarlo pero sospechaba que dichas palabras eran alguna especia de código militar y que, el moribundo muchacho se había obstinado en mantener en secreto por alguna razón. Hizashi supo, tras analizar las palabras que algunas de ellas hablaban de números en idiomas diferentes. Quizá el problema más visible en todo esto era que no recordaba al cien por ciento lo que el pelinegro susurró y las pocas palabras que parecían tener lógica debían tener un significado intrínseco que no podía desvelar.

Tras pasar días enteros dedicados a sólo ese evento, Hizashi se convenció más y más de que debía ser un secreto urgente entre los militares y que el hecho de que él lo sabía podría significar peligroso, no en vano le habían hecho muchas entrevistas, intentando, con apuro, sacarle algo más que lo mismo de siempre. Cosa que al Hyuga le pareció sospechoso, pero no quiso indagar más en ello.

Escribió despacio en el papel la clave, al menos lo más que pudiera recordar y que había descifrado. Se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca y comenzó a divagar sobre dicho asunto. Estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió la presencia de Hinata quien se acercaba nuevamente a él.

—Tío Hizashi, padre me ha dicho que… - el adulto pegó un brinco endemoniado al sentirse sorprendido. Hinata retrocedió asustada y ello le dejó entrever lo que tenía escrito en el papel. Su mente era demasiado perspicaz para su gusto, en cuestión de segundos captó todas las letras. Hizashi lo notó y alarmado colocó una mano sobre el papel.

—¿Lo has leído? – Hinata le miró sin comprender. —El papel, ¿Lo has leído? – esta vez preguntó con algo de desespero.

—Sí. – Hinata se sintió sobrecogida por la actitud de su tío.

—Lo que estaba escrito ahí, ¿Te lo has memorizado? – su rostro se frunció aún más, Hinata lo comprendió. Aunque el cántico tenía muchos errores era lo mismo que ella tenía escrito en su diario. Palideció de pensar en Kakashi y su amenaza, posiblemente su tío también conocía el secreto. ¿Lo habrían amenazado a él también? La pregunta de su tío demandaba una respuesta y temerosa quiso responderla, aunque por dentro su conciencia le decía que no dijera nada.

—Sí, el papel decía…

—No, mi pequeña, no lo digas. – con aquella declaración Hinata palideció, ¡Sí, lo habían amenazado también! Destino cruel.

—Pero… ¿Por qué lloras? – era demasiado para ella, si Hizashi lloraba entonces todo era más horrible de lo que imagino.

—Por qué ahora… tú deberás guardar el secreto… - y Hinata lloró con él.

Hizashi lloraba al sentir que había hecho a su sobrina un testigo de un terrible crimen que había descubierto a medias. Hinata sollozó porque supo que las palabras de Kakashi acababan de transformarse en una maldición.

…

El sonido se reprodujo como si estuviera en un lugar hueco. Rebotando por las paredes, extendiéndose como sinuosas melodías que lentamente conseguían tomar forma. Hinata reconoció entonces el sonido de un metal que es ligado, después identificó el olor a quemado, lo último fue la vista, pues cuando abrió los ojos estaba tan oscuro que a penas pudo identificar la silueta frente a ella.

Zabuza estaba sentado mientras con una piedra gastada sacaba filo a una gran espada y otras armas. Estaba atada a una silla, las manos las tenía fuertemente sujetas en el respaldo, le dolía el agarre en realidad. El cuello también pulsó ante un dolor sinuoso, seguramente producto de una contractura debido a la mala postura. Resistió una mueca de dolor y tras escuchar el áspero ruido del metal finalmente contempló los ojos de Zabuza. Estaba sonriendo y sus dientes chuecos y agudos le causaban escalofríos de sólo mirarlos.

El candelabro que sostenía la luz incipiente se balanceó en el espacio, modificando aún más la escena. Hinata pasó saliva, lo que pasara ahora no podía saberlo, tan sólo era cuestión de esperar.

—¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó de improviso, Zabuza sonrió aún más y continuó con su labor.

—En Fiore. – contestó con simpleza. —Dormiste bastante, Colombina. – los ojos grises de Momochi la enfocaron de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucedió con… los miembros del circo?

—¿Ellos? Pues, se podría decir que… Volaron. – soltó una pequeña risa a continuación, el pánico se apoderó momentáneamente de la chica.

—¿Qué… Qué les has hecho? – sonó tan desesperada que sólo causó más placer en Zabuza.

—Algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Mi pequeña Colombina, ¿Es que no sabes que está mal dejar testigos? Aunque en tu caso… supongo que quedó perfecto. – dejó la cuchilla en su funda y acercó más su silla a la de ella. —¿Quién hubiera pensado que una niña como tú tendría tanto potencial? No lo sabía entonces, ¿Eres alguna clase de genio? Las matemáticas y otras ciencias te van bien, ¿No?

—¿Cómo… te atreviste a tocarlos? ¡Me dijiste que…!

—Oye, nunca hagas tratos con un desalmado. Además, salvo a tu estúpido pierrot no dijiste nada sobre los otros circenses.

—¡Le disparaste a Naruto-kun! – se removió en la silla. Zabuza se carcajeó.

—¡Que acabo de decirte! – se cruzó de brazos para contemplarla mejor. —Olvídate de ellos, pequeña. Tu papel es mucho más importante ahora. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas sobre tu… pequeño secreto? – Hinata miró con los ojos muy abiertos al mercenario.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—Percepción en retrospectiva. – explicó. —El día que maté a Hyuga Hizashi él dijo algo que no entendí al principio. Te veías tan asustada pero imaginé que era por el hecho de que me viste asesinarlo. – Hinata apretó la mandíbula, durante toda su vida había sido testigo de diferentes muertes, primero de su madre, después Uchiha Itachi y finalmente su tío. La miseria de ver la muerte en primera persona consumía su corazón al punto en el que se había aislado de muchas personas debido al temor de tener la suerte de verlas morir. Incluso su padre lo había notado y preso de supersticiones junto a impotencia decidió que lo mejor era que Hinata estuviera aislada para evitarle más sufrimiento.

Una decisión estúpida pero que había controlado su vida durante muchos años.

—La frase era muy ambigua… - protestó Hinata.

—Ah, sí, lo era. Pero el muy estúpido la tenía consigo. Estaba escrita en un papel que guardaba en el abrigo. La tomé porque pensé que podía ser el código de alguna caja fuerte. Con el tiempo me olvidé de ella… hasta ahora. Hizashi dijo algo interesante cuando estuve a punto de matarlo, algo que te concernía a ti. – Hinata frunció el ceño con dolor. —Él dijo: Ella no sabe nada, no le hagas daño. ¿Qué podrías saber si sólo eras una niña? Admito que no lo supe hasta que… mi benefactor me indicó de lo que podría tratarse.

—¿Alguien te contrató?

—Por supuesto, yo no hago esto gratis. No sé cómo es que ese hombre dio conmigo, supongo que el destino o la casualidad, pero cuando me contó las posibilidades no dudé en decirle mis sospechas. Quien lo habría imaginado. Una niña y siendo la clave para resucitar un imperio muerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Lo suficiente.

—El día en el que… nos emboscaste, ¿Por qué…?

—Oh, eso. Siempre fuiste nuestro objetivo, pero aprovechamos de ver si la gran mansión Hyuga tenía otra cosa que ofrecerme. Hizashi Hyuga era un hombre exitoso, Hiashi debía serlo también. Debo velar por mis intereses, cariño.

—¡Mataste a mi primo!- le acusó furiosa.

—No lo sé. No me quedé para averiguarlo. – se encogió de hombros. —Pero si a eso vamos, mi aliado Haku casi muere también… Ese estúpido soldado, no sé de dónde diablos salió. Si no fuera por él, puedes apostar que tu tonto pierrot estuviera sin cabeza justo ahora.

—¿El cazarrecompensas lo salvó?

—Querida, cayó de un puente… Yo no me haría muchas ilusiones. – se burló al mismo tiempo que descruzaba sus brazos y se levantaba de la silla. Hinata se encogió cuando la sombra de Zabuza cubrió su cuerpo. —Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor, mi pequeña Colombina. Por ahora, necesito que vuelvas a dormir, veré como salir de aquí. – se acercó demasiado. Hinata ladeó el rostro para que no le acariciara. —Eres valiente, pequeña, pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas ahora. – los dedos de Zabuza se apretaron contra su cuello y presionó justo debajo de la mandíbula. —Se buena y no causes más problemas. – el apretón la ofuscó de repente y Hinata sintió cómo la vista se distorsionaba rápidamente para después volverse totalmente negro.

…

La noche del asesinato había pasado todo muy rápido. Hinata se había pasado toda la mañana leyendo y parte de la tarde estudiando. Se encontraba exhausta y el simple hecho de que acudir a aquel mandado no le proporcionaba diversión, mas Neji había insistido.

Ya era tarde y Hizashi había prometido llevarlos de paseo. Esa tarde se presentarían unos actores de teatro en el ayuntamiento y según las críticas eran demasiado exquisito como para perdérselo. Hinata tenía 14 años y ya estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer, no obstante conservaba sus gustos pueriles y aunque cada vez mayor continuaba viéndose como una chiquilla. Neji por su parte ya comenzaba a crecer y formar parte del mundo de los adultos. Se había inscrito a la escuela de contadores, al igual que su padre, él deseaba dedicarse a lo mismo y ciertamente talento no le faltaba.

Se dirigían a la oficina de Hizashi en el banco. Ya era algo tarde y como el hombre no llegaba a la mansión el jovenzuelo decidió ir en su búsqueda, llevándose consigo a Hinata argumentando a Hiashi que así podrían irse directamente a la obra sin necesidad de regresar por ella. Habían llegado al banco. Había demasiado silencio y parecía incluso vacío. La entrada de las oficinas estaba por un pequeño callejón allegado a la puerta principal. Los jóvenes estaban a punto de acceder cuando Neji se detuvo en seco.

—Oh no. – dijo con molestia. Buscó en su bolsillo apresuradamente y después frunció el ceño. —No puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué sucede, primo Neji?

—Olvidé las entradas. – miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido. —Adelántate Hinata, correré a casa de regreso.

—Papá se molestará. – opinó con timidez. Él había insistido en que los chicos se llevasen el carruaje pero tanto Neji como ella habían insistido en caminar para liberar tensión. Después de todo el carruaje significaba vigilancia por parte del cochero quien era un fiel espía de Hiashi.

—Tendré que soportar el regaño del tío Hiashi. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Entra al banco, no quiero que te pase nada. – la chica asintió y se dirigió dentro.

Tal y como afuera el sitio estaba vacío. No había ni un alma y ello le pareció sospechoso. Aun así avanzó hasta la oficina de su tío. El lugar estaba a oscuras y pequeños candelabros en la pared aluzaban débilmente el lugar. Caminó en silencio y cuando visualizó la puerta de la oficina de su tío escuchó el estruendo de algo, como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión.

Después voces. Hinata entró en pánico al detectar la voz dolida de su tío y la de alguien más. Se paró tras la puerta y sin pretenderlo éste se abrió ante la ligera presión de su palma. Lo que vio a continuación sería una imagen que, junto a otras, no la dejaría en paz en lo que le restase de vida.

Hizashi estaba abatido en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre emergiendo de su abdomen. Tenía el rostro golpeado y frente a él se hallaba un joven Zabuza Momochi quien todavía tenía el arma recta al frente. Al verla ahí, de pie y paralizada por la visión Hizashi intentó levantarse para advertir a Hinata mas otra bala entró en su cuerpo y lo hizo despedir tanta sangre como pudo.

Hinata gritó asustada y cayó de rodillas, estaba tan asustada que había perdido la fuerza de sus piernas.

—Vaya, vaya… - Zabuza dio una zancada y se posicionó cerca de la chica. Hizashi le tomó de un tobillo desconfiado. —¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – rápidamente miró a Hizashi quien terco apretaba el zapato de Zabuza con mucho menor fuerza de la normal. —¿Es tu hija? Se parece mucho a ti.

—¡No… no la toques! –sollozó. —Ella no sabe nada… no le haga daño. – su voz se quebraba.

—¿No sabe nada? – Zabuza regresó la vista a la desencajada de la niña. —¿Por qué habría de saber algo esta niña? ¿Ella sabe algo sobre… lo que tú sabes? – se burló y Hizashi se puso más tenso. —Que tierna, pareces una colombina. – sonrió con sus dientes puntiagudos, Hinata retrocedió enseguida.

—¡Vete, Hinata!

—Tío… tío… está sangrando. – tartamudeó, era como si su mente hubiese disipado su lógica para protegerla del estrés tan grande que guardaba consigo.

—¡Corre! – gritó con escaso aliento. Zabuza soltó una carcajada y ello fue suficiente incentivo para Hinata. La niña se levantó y corrió tan apresurada como pudo. Hizashi liberó el pie de Zabuza, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Una vez solos el mercenario regresó su vista a Hizashi, quien agonizaba.

—¿Tú… te enviaron… los prioritarios? – preguntó con cierta cautela. El asesino sonrió.

—No les agradas mucho a tus jefes, ¿Eh? Ellos piensan que has metido mucho las narices en donde no te llaman.

—Es-Espera… ¿Mis jefes?

—Da igual que lo diga… Vas a morir después de todo. – Hizashi sonrió aliviado para sorpresa de Momochi.

—Oh… menos mal… - sus manos seguían sujetando las heridas que sangraban a borbotones. —Esos hijos de perra… Siempre tan corruptos. – sin pretenderlo mucho se recostó en el suelo alfombrado. —Por un momento pensé que… tú ibas a matarme por… lo que pasó hace un año…

—¿Hace un año? – Zabuza alzó una ceja.

—Uchiha Itachi… me recibirá allá… - estaba delirando, lo comprendió, mas le llamó la atención lo que dijo al respecto de Itachi. —Dile a esos malditos… que se… jodan, la policía… lo sabe. – y entonces, con una pequeña aunque triste sonrisa Hizashi terminó de recostarse sin fuerzas. Zabuza lo miró sollozar y susurrar palabras que no entendió del todo, pero que iban dirigidas a su hijo. —Lo siento tanto Neji… cuida de Hinata. – estaba mirando el techo, Zabuza suspiró, generalmente no tardaban tanto en morir, así que apresuró las cosas, dio un paso al frente y tiró del gatillo. Esta vez la bala dio en el pecho y casi como un interruptor que acciona algo, la vida de Hizashi se apagó instantáneamente.

—¡Padre! – la voz de Neji se escuchó al fondo y Zabuza supo que era momento de escapar no sin antes revisar rápidamente a la ropa del hombre, no encontró nada de importancia y tras tomar el pequeño papel con la clave lo cual llamó su atención, salió por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche que recién caía.

El chico encontró a su padre muerto y a Hinata presa del pavor escondida en una esquina de la entrada, pues había escuchado el último disparo y su mente terminó por apagar su instinto. La policía llegó después y Hiashi, pero para el caso era tarde, el contador Hyuga Hizashi había dejado el mundo.

…

Los cascos del corcel se detuvieron al apreciar el fuego. El animal retrocedió consternado y aun así Sasuke golpeó con sus talones para que no lo hiciera. Caminó con cuidado por las destartaladas vías mientras veía una cortina de humo blanco en el cielo, anunciando que el incendio se había apagado hacía un rato. Buscó alrededor algún cuerpo, pero no podía ver nada entre la madera quemada y el metal incandescente.

Reconoció el tren, se trataba del Circo de los Hermanos Remolino, un trozo de madera con el nombre escrito que estaba carcomiéndose por las brasas señalaba dicho hecho. El capitán caminó con cuidado alrededor dado que había partes aún encendidas y que probablemente pudieran explotar. El accidente ferroviario había llamado la atención de la gente a las afueras de la ciudad de Fiore. Estaban en la escena varios ciudadanos y la policía.

—Tenga cuidado señor. – dijo un paramédico que estaba en la escena, tenían una carreta para recoger cuerpos y enfermos, no quiso acercarse demasiado e intentó ver si había alguno ahí. Había bultos pero no era capaz de identificar a ciencia cierta de quien podría tratarse debido a que estaban cubiertos por sabanas.

—Señor, aléjese del tren, puede ser peligroso. – señaló ahora un policía y Sasuke asintió obedeciendo sin apartar la mirada de la carreta.

—¿Hubieron muertos? – preguntó abiertamente al paramédico.

—Oh. – miró los bultos. —No estamos seguros, encontramos éste cuerpo a unos pasos del ferrocarril, pero es de un animal, al parecer fue alcanzado por las llamas, es una lástima.

—¿No hay personas?

—Todavía no hemos entrado por completo a los escombros. El fuego sigue activo en algunas partes y es peligroso. ¿Por qué? ¿Conocía a las personas que viajaban aquí? – Sasuke negó lentamente. —Es una suerte, este tren parecía ser el medio de transporte de un circo, es de esperarse que se encuentren algunos animales muertos y ciertas cosas llamativas, pero como digo, hasta no apagar por completo el fuego y asegurarnos que no haya nada inflamable no podremos revisar.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke asintió. Miró atentamente la escena. El tren era bastante largo y encontrar cuerpos entre los escombros era un trabajo tardado. Parecía una explosión por lo visto, pues había fragmentos de la maquinaria esparcidos por los alrededores. Hizo avanzar a su caballo alrededor buscando con la vista alguna pista sobre el paradero de los circenses.

Había mucha gente alrededor y no lo dejaba ver bien pero en medio de todo Sasuke captó algunas huellas que se dirigían al bosque y otras a la ciudad. Miró atentamente los árboles y el sitio en sí, hizo un ademán de avanzar hacia el follaje para investigar sin embargo se detuvo antes de proseguir. Una voz en su cabeza le hizo desistir. Si el circo se había salvado no era de su incumbencia. Él estaba ahí para buscar a Hinata Hyuga y, aunque lamentable, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo del necesario.

Hizo retroceder al caballo y trotó rumbo a la ciudad. Si había sobrevivientes lo más seguro es que estuviesen en la ciudad.

…

— _¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?_

— _Pues… Soy bueno en los trabajos manuales._

— _Pero actuar, ¿Sabes actuar?_

— _No, soy un pésimo actor._

— _¿Ah sí? Que más, pues Gai dice que tienes buenos reflejos, pero si tú lo dices… ¿Qué más sabes hacer?_

— _Soy un buen carpintero y… pues, hago de todo en general. Se me dan bien los trabajos manuales._

— _En ese caso nos ayudaría mucho tener un súper intendente… ¡O maestre! Lo que pase primero._

— _Por cierto, señor Pantaleón, ¿Quién es ese niño?_

— _Ah, él es mi nieto. También actúa de vez en cuando._

— _No se ve contento…_

— _Ah, bueno, necesita aprender más. Se parece mucho a su padre, una vez que aprenda nadie podrá pararle._

— _¿A su padre?_

— _Sí._

— _Ya lo creo._

…

— _Hola, Naruto._

— _¿Ah? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?_

— _Una corazonada… Tienes los ojos de tu padre, ¿No es así?_

— _Mmm… ¿Y tú como sabes eso?_

— _Otra corazonada._

— _Eres raro, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Kakashi._

— _Mucho gusto, Kakashi-san… ¿Eres nuevo?_

— _Sí, ¿Te molestaría enseñarme el lugar?_

— _Está bien, yo te guío. Sígueme._

— _Lo sigo haciendo… General._

— _¿Dijiste algo?_

— _Que voy detrás de ti._

…

 _Cassandro era ingenuo, pero muy valiente… No obstante, su credulidad se transformó en desconfianza y tras años al asecho aprendió a no creer en todo lo que le decían, desafortunadamente no consiguió vivir mucho tiempo. ¿Tú estuviste ahí, no? Cassandro siempre será recordado como una buena persona, lo lamento tanto mi Colombina._

 **Continuará…**

 **Cassandro está representado por el tío de Hinata. Debido a ello el capítulo practicamente se encargó de resolver la incognita de cómo es que Zabuza sabía de la chica y ella fue capaz de reconocerlo durante los eventos del capítulo Scapino. Ahora bien este capítulo nos permite avanzar más en el tiempo presente y de esa forma asegurar un avance mejor. Espero ya empezar con el arco final de la hsitoria. Disculpen mi tardanza también.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	16. Beltrame

**Bueno esta vez tardé menos en realizar la entrega. Espero que les guste, al fin estamos contra el auténtico enemigo de esta historia y, pues, sinceramente no creo que les sorprenda. Con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-16-**

 **Beltrame.**

* * *

— _Es mi único familiar y además, él… me apoyó en todo. No puedo dejarlo así._

— _Querida, te amo, pero francamente tu tío es…_

— _Prométemelo, por favor. Prométeme que le apoyaras a vivir tal y como él lo hizo conmigo…_

— _Mi princesa… No podría negarte nada, aunque fuera lo más descabellado del mundo._

— _Gracias, Toneri._

…

Cuando Hinata regresó de aquel mundo de sueños y recuerdos fríos se sintió aún peor. Tendría que haberlo sabido pues cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente. Estaba atada, como también habría de esperarse, pero a diferente de la última vez se encontraba pendiendo de una pared con cadenas en sus muñecas y sus piernas flexionadas hacia la tierra.

Respiró para tranquilizar su alocado corazón. Tendría que pensar en cómo escapar de dicho destino, a pesar de que sus posibilidades se venían nulas. Entonces, en medio de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un haz de luz le impidió ver más allá de una silueta masculina. Tragó saliva, Zabuza había regresado… pero se equivocó. No era él, sino alguien muy diferente.

—Es un placer conocerla finalmente, querida. – Hinata se quedó sin habla, no era un simple tirano el que veía frente a ella, se trataba de alguien mucho peor.

—Us-Usted es…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamó con tanto respeto.- se carcajeó un poco. —No temas, haremos esto rápido… sólo necesito de tu absoluta cooperación.

¿No temer? Estaba loco. Pensó con ironía la Hyuga. El viejo régimen se manifestó ante ella y él le pedía tranquilidad. Sí, seguramente habría dicho alguna grosería, pero conocía la historia y si aquel sujeto había sido tan sádico como para matar a decenas de personas en una sola noche, no esperaba misericordia de su parte.

…

Sasuke tintineó sus espuelas mientras bajaba del caballo. Era su segundo día en aquella ciudad y no le gustaba mucho el panorama. Buscar información no era difícil, al menos no para él. Sabía por dónde acceder para obtener información fidedigna, no obstante, la sola mención de Zabuza Momochi aplacaba a los curiosos y negaban rumores.

Estaba frustrado, porque para empezar sentía que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido. A casi el segundo anochecer en Fiore decidió ir a tomar algo y comer. Se acercó a un bar y dejó a su caballo afuera, entró en silencio, el ambiente era ameno y sereno, pero al verlo acceder todo pareció irse directo al averno. Incluso dejaron de escuchar música y esperaron a que Sasuke se acercara con el cantinero para continuar con lo suyo.

—¿Le ofrezco algo, soldado? – preguntó el cantinero, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Soldado?

—No pensará que no somos capaces de reconocerlo, ¿O sí? El capitán negro, creo que es el único soldado sin un brazo en todo Montemer.

—Sírveme algo de comer, lo que tengas.

—Usted manda. – el hombre tardó menos de lo esperado y cuando colocó un guiso frente a él, Sasuke ignoró el olor y comenzó a comer en silencio. —¿Qué hace por aquí un soldado? Este bar no es muy adecuado para alguien del ejército, le recomendaría que se largue en cuanto termine.

—Es bastante curioso. –señaló Sasuke de mal humor.

—Es bueno estar informado.-dijo el cantinero inclinándose de hombros.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre. – Sasuke ya iba por la mitad de la comida. —Imagino que, siendo alguien tan bien informado, podría darme alguna seña de él.

—¿De quién se trata? – se inclinó hacia Sasuke y bajando la voz, para que la información fuera lo más confidencial posible.

—Zabuza Momochi. – el hombre se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

—Mmm, qué extraño, ¿Qué quiere un soldado con un mercenario como él?

—Déjate de rodeos. – los ojos de Sasuke podían intimidar a quien fuera y ese hombre no era la excepción. El hombre tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Está de suerte, capitán. – sonrió y extendió la mano. —Creo tener la información que necesita, pero no sé si pueda pagar por ella. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que es la información que necesito?

—Si ha venido a un lugar como este es porque necesita cualquier clase de información. Entonces, ¿Qué me dice? ¿Podrá pagarla?

—Dime el precio. – el cantinero sonrió.

—Es un interesante avispero el que tiene ahí. – señaló su cinturón. —Seguro que un militar tan famoso como usted no necesitará de un arma tan vieja.

—Resulta que este avispero tiene un valor sentimental.

—Bueno, he escuchado que los sentimientos no pesan tanto como la plata.

—Ya veo. – Sasuke sonrió y sus ojos parecieron volverse más sombríos. —Hablemos de negocios. – no tardaron en hablar mucho.

El caballo de Sasuke dio un pequeño relincho cuando éste lo montó. El Uchiha lo hizo caminar con rapidez. Aún conservaba su avispero y el cantinero, por el contrario, había perdido un diente.

…

De nuevo el silencio parecía ser la única forma de acallar sus secretos. El idioma de la soledad por excelencia. Hinata miró con cuidado las facciones del anciano y tragó saliva, esperando a que él diera indicaciones.

—No sea tímida, se lo ruego. –sonrió un poco. —Lamento mi brutalidad, creo que no he sido delicado con usted. – sus manos, las cuales estaban llenas de vendas y apoyadas a un viejo bastón se despegaron un segundo para que pudiera chasquear los dedos. La sombra de Zabuza Momochi apareció en seguida. —Trae una silla para nuestra invitada. – el mercenario miró de soslayo a Hinata y se fue. No tardó mucho para que éste asistiera al sitio con dos sillas, una para ella y la otra para su jefe.

Hinata sintió que se vendría abajo cuando el agarre de las bisagras liberó sus muñecas. Zabuza la tomó como un pedazo de trapo y la sentó en la silla de madera, por su parte, el viejo lo hizo igual para estar frente a frente. Tenía sonrisa en la cara que perturbó en demasía a Hinata.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí? – ella asintió. —¿Ah sí? – eso simplemente despertó más interés en él. —¿Sería tan amable de decírmelo? – Hinata no habló. —Anda, no sea tímida. – ella volvió a quedarse muda. No valía la pena decir abiertamente sus conocimientos, no sin primero valorar los del anciano.

—Ella sabe.- contestó Zabuza. Hinata le miró rápidamente con rencor, él sonrió complacido.

—Ya lo veo. – se carcajeó el mayor. —Jamás pensé que los conocimientos de su majestad perdurarán tanto en la historia. Si soy sincero, pequeña, no creí que eso fuera posible. Con la muerte del rey en la Noche Roja y el asesinato del ingeniero a cargo del proyecto Scaramuccia mis planes de poder se fueron directo al demonio. – notó la incomodidad de Hinata cuando mencionó aquellos puntos. —¿Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo, no es así? – Hinata asintió despacio. —Ah, maravilloso, eres una chica inteligente. ¿Sabes también lo es que… el proyecto Scaramuccia? – ella negó despacio, lo intuía, no en vano había escuchado de aquella leyenda a medias que se contaba en todo Montemer en las épocas de su infancia, sin embargo, escucharlo directamente de una persona como aquel hombre sería mayormente ilustrativo.

—No. – dijo en voz baja.

—El proyecto Scaramuccia lo inició y terminó todo, querida. Se trataba de un invento tan increíble que hubiese otorgado a Montemer un futuro brillante. Desafortunadamente, algunos imberbes decidieron que no valdría la pena y comenzaron una lucha campal para detenerlo.

—La… La Noche Roja… ¿Tuvo que ver? – se atrevió a interrogar, el hombre sonrió.

—La Noche Roja y la Semana Sangrienta fueron su culminación. – lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar, como si todavía recordara al cien por ciento todo. —La eliminación de la familia real y algunos militares fue un reinicio, ¿Lo entiende? Todo fin glorioso se justifica por el medio empleado para obtenerlo. Una monarquía no era precisamente el mejor modelo político para un futuro como el que se pretendía. –no fue necesario que explayara más su mente, Hinata tembló al comprobarlo y él se dio cuenta. —¿Oh? – la vio aterrada. —¿Qué sucede?

—Us-Usted estuvo ahí… En el asesinato de la familia real. – aseveró y el aludido asintió. —El General Namikaze… ¿Él realmente mató a la familia real? – escuchó la respiración ligeramente acelerada del hombre.

—No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia. – gruñó.

—Él… él no fue un enemigo… El General Namikaze… Intentó detenerlo. – caviló tras meditarlo, el anciano frunció más su ceño, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices. —Usted, Shimura Danzo, fue el culpable del peor genocidio de país. – concluyó con increíble rapidez.

—Vaya, eres muy lista. – apretó sus puños en torno al bastón.

—El General Namikaze era inocente… - elevó el tono de su voz por la sorpresa. Si Naruto supiera esto todo cambiaría en torno a su perspectiva.

—¡Silencio! – Danzo azotó el bastón contra el suelo, provocando eco y acallando a Hinata. —¡No quiero que hablemos más del pasado! – gruñó. —Sabes por qué estás aquí… - la señaló acusadoramente. —Eres la última persona en conocer el secreto de Scaramuccia.

—No sé a qué se refiere. – dijo temerosa.

—Tú sabes del poema. –replanteó Danzo. —La clave para encontrar el arma de mis sueños.

—¿El arma existe?

—No en su totalidad, pero sí las instrucciones para renacerla. Verá señorita, seguramente reconocerá el nombre de Uchiha Itachi. –Hinata mostró su conocimiento con una sola reacción. —Lo que pensé. –entonces se descubrió los brazos que estaban envueltos en tela, las cicatrices eran cada vez más grotescas y a pesar de la luz incipiente se podían apreciar con claridad. —Uchiha Itachi fue alumno de Minato Namikaze y un dolor profundo en el trasero. Fue quien me hizo esto y quien terminó por destruir mis ideales. Un país entero que me traicionó y todo por su culpa. Pues bien… -retomó aire. —Ese hombre, el último de los Uchiha, no sé cómo, pero consiguió la clave para encontrar lo que más deseo.

—Septum Borealis. – pensó en voz alta y Danzo asintió complacido.

—Sí, pero no es el sitio en sí, sino lo que hay ahí. – Hinata alzó una ceja. —¿Crees que no lo sé? El rey lo hizo por precaución. Me costó mucho saberlo y aunque Hatake Kakashi hubiese desaparecido la clave continuaba más viva que nunca en uno de los pocos hombres que se relacionaban directamente con Minato Namikaze. Ese hombre murió hace algunos años en medio de una calle y los únicos testigos de su muerte fueron tres desafortunados nobles que pasaban por ahí. Hizashi Hyuga nunca lo supo, pero escuchó el código para encontrar aquel lugar legendario, desafortunadamente murió… Pero su muerte no fue el final de todo. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no? Después de tantos años la clave para el renacimiento de Scaramuccia yacería en una niña, que para bien o para mal, continúa viva y escondida de mí.

—Yo no… recuerdo bien lo que pasó ese día.

—No malgastes tu tiempo haciéndome creer que no lo sabes. – se levantó. —Tengo prisa y estoy cansado de esperar. – dio indicaciones a Zabuza con la cabeza, él la tomó de los hombros. —Vayamos directo al grano, querida. Tú me dirás la clave y me guiarás ante el lugar predestinado; lo harás sin oposición y con gusto. – Hinata frunció el ceño. —¿Qué me dices? – se había acercado lo suficiente y la chica, tras un arranque de valentía frunció el ceño para escupirle en la cara. Incluso Zabuza se sorprendió ante esto, no lo esperaba proviniendo de ella.

—Es usted un tirano y un asesino. Por su culpa mi familia está rota, por su culpa este país está destrozado, nunca ayudaría a alguien como usted y aunque me obligara, no sería parte de su loco plan para conquistar Montemer. – el anciano suspiró y se limpió el rostro.

—Esta cara de heroína no te queda, pequeña. – sin previo aviso la tomó del cuello con tanta fuerza que la sofocó. —¡Una niña presuntuosa como tú no es nada a comparación de todo lo que tenido que pasar! – la liberó y le tendió una buena bofetada en el rostro. —Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, chiquilla tonta.

—No diré nada. – respondió con voz ahogada, haciéndole frente.

—No retes mi paciencia.

—Usted ya no es el führer. La historia lo ha superado. – pasaba sus manos por su mejilla lastimada, desafiándole.

—Yo cambiaré la historia. – entonces le dio otro golpe tan fuerte en la cara que la dejó inconsciente.

…

Sasuke miró la estación de trenes. En el particular caso de ésta todavía estaban algo atareados debido a que se habían producido retrasos en el transporte por el descarrilamiento pasado. Tal y como el cantinero había informado, de mala gana cabía decir, la estación estaba bastante activa y parecía ser un punto de interés para los criminales eso días.

Según la información dada Zabuza Momochi había llegado a esa cantina hacía unos días, conversador con una persona en particular y después se había marchado tal y como habían llegado. Nada en particular, si no fuese por la cuestión de que habían hablado de trenes y sobre rutas poco concurridas entre estaciones que solían ir a parar a lugares de importancia social.

El hombre con quien Zabuza se había comunicado era un joven, que según el cantinero solía frecuentar los bares bajos en busca de clientes. ¿Su trabajo? Pues, el chico, a pesar de su edad, era un experto traficante de mercancías robadas; y por si fuera poco, Zabuza Momochi era su mentor.

Sasuke pensó, que si bien Zabuza no había hecho su golpe contra el circo entonces, ya lo había planeado y había establecido un método de escape o tráfico con el botín de dicho golpe. Nada mal para un mercenario, pues planeaba de forma certera sus movimientos y no dejaba nada al azar. Seguramente el descarrilamiento del ferrocarril de los cirqueros había sido parte de su plan.

Para esas horas de la noche todo parecía perfilar en el mejor momento para hacer "negocios" y los criminales aprovecharían la escasa vigilancia. Sasuke caminó lentamente entre los arcos de piedra y rieles de acero. No había nadie en la estación además de los veladores; incluso su propia presencia era sospechosa. Caminó con cuidado entre los andenes y buscó precavido. La suerte lo visitó otra vez al alba del tercer día pactado.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, amigo? – la voz jovial y algo enronquecida de un joven vino a él. Sasuke se giró lentamente y le encaró. Si bien la edad del muchacho no parecía superior a la suya, su apariencia era bastante discordante. Estaba pálido, casi azul, tenía una dentadura en la cual se asomaban dientes tan puntiagudos como los de un reptil y su cabello, albino al principio, destellaba en un hermoso color plateado. Estaba delgado cual lápiz y sus ojos resplandecían como farolas verdes en medio de la oscuridad. Esa era la descripción que le había dado el cantinero y se había personificado frente a él.

—Busco a un hombre, Suigetsu es su nombre. – el verso causó gracia en el susodicho, quien se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cara.

—Que simpático, ¿Puedo saber para qué lo necesita?

—He escuchado hablar de él y me interesa lo que hace.

—Oh, ya veo. –sonrió mostrando aún más el filo de sus incisivos. —¿Qué es lo que has escuchado, exactamente?

—Que es bueno en lo que hace.

—Por supuesto. – le extendió una mano. —Ha encontrado a su hombre, señor…

—Taka. – contestó Sasuke y le dio la mano contraria.

—Taka, un placer. – Suigetsu no se inmutó y respondió al saludo. —Ahora, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Busco a un hombre… - el muchacho frunció el ceño. —Seguramente conoce a un tal… Zabuza Momochi.

—Oh… - el joven frunció el ceño, invitándole a continuar.

—Veo que sí. –Sasuke sonrió. —Estoy buscándolo porque debemos resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes.

—Hmm… No creo conocerlo. – Suigetsu comenzó a retroceder. —¿Sabe una cosa? Es curioso que me haya dado otro brazo cuando le saludé. ¿Por qué simplemente no respondió a mi apretón de manos? – Sasuke lo vio tenso, la situación había cambiado tan fugazmente como había iniciado. —Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué Taka no era el nombre de un escuadrón de la milicia? – le echó otro vistazo rápido. —¿El cual era comandado por un soldado llamado… Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Y qué además, es manco? – Sasuke sonrió y Suigetsu respondió al gesto.

—No eres la lacra que creía.

—Se sorprendería, Capitán. – acto seguido, tomó algo de su bolsillo y se lo echó en la cara. Era pimienta y Sasuke se retorció cuando le cayó en los ojos. Suigetsu se fugó mientras él se recuperaba. Tal vez el chico era bueno en su negocio, pero era un cobarde a la hora de enfrentarse a gente más experimentada que él. Sasuke corrió tras sí y se desplazó por todos los recovecos de la estación. No se esperó que Suigetsu montase en un caballo que casualmente estaba al lado del suyo. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, esto comenzaba a volverse interesante y una persecución, aunque cansada, siempre caía bien para despertar sus ansias.

El sonido de los cascos los condujo sin querer entre las calles de Fiore. Maniobrar en dichos espacios era complicado, más teniendo en cuenta la discapacidad de Sasuke, pero él no era un simple soldado. Su rango no era de adorno, claramente se notaba con la maestría con la que era capaz de cabalgar en medio de la noche.

El animal bufó sacudiéndose la brisa nocturna, Sasuke soltó las riendas cuando tomaron un puente bastante alto, esa era su oportunidad. Se llevó la mano a la cintura y tomó su avispero, apuntó con gran certeza a costa del galope y dio el primer tiro. Le dio justo en el hombro a Suigetsu, quien maldijo mientras se balanceaba para no caer. Ante la inestabilidad de su jinete el caballo comenzó a frenar y Sasuke arreó a su corcel para que acelerase. El negro garañón del muchacho conocía bien las órdenes de su amo y aceleró inmediatamente.

Lo siguiente fue su látigo y cuando estuvo más cerca del chico lanzó el primer ataque, lo aferró del cuello y tras un tirón el albino cayó del alazán en donde iba montado. El golpe fue en seco y doloroso, Sasuke frenó a su caballo para no ahorcarlo y tan rápido como éste se detuvo él bajó.

—No más carreras, responderás a mis preguntas. – demandó Sasuke mientras lo tomaba del cuello en donde anteriormente lo había lazado. El joven tosió intentando agarrar el suficiente aire y cuando recuperó algo de color gruñó por el dolor del disparo.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Responde de una vez! – ante sus gritos se escucharon ladridos a la distancia.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?! – respondió con la misma agresividad.

—¡¿En dónde está ese bastardo?!

—¡No lo sé! – vociferó Suigetsu. —Zabuza-sensei vino una tarde para preguntarme sobre una ruta directa a Gallade. Ignoro para qué quería saber eso. Ayer por la noche salió un tren directo, no he sabido más de él.

—¿Iba solo?

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Qué si alguien más lo acompañaba?!

—¿Yo cómo diablos sabría eso? Si tomó el tren o no, no es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Sabes por qué iba a Gallade?

—Ni idea. –bufó un poco afónico. —Pero él no está aquí, así que pierdes tu tiempo.

—No, no lo hago. – lo soltó y se llevó una mano a su cintura. —Toma. – le dio un pequeño manojo de monedas de plata. —Paga un buen doctor, te lo has ganado. – lo vio subir a su caballo de un salto al caballo y tras una fugaz mirada Sasuke desapareció en la neblina espesa de Fiore.

—Vaya loco. – Suigetsu tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Silbó nuevamente y su caballo retornó a él.

…

La habitación estaba oscura y sólo la iluminaba una pequeña vela, cuya flama, bailoteaba en su pequeño espacio, como si estuviese a punto de apagarse. Danzo entornó los ojos mientras la amargura roía sus huesos, no había dejado de pensar en el pasado, producto secundario de su exposición hacia Hinata. El rememorar todas las desventuras de un gobierno traidor y un dictador derrocado lastimaba su orgullo, pues de verse exhumado en su gloria a desterrado de todo placer en la actualidad, provocaba una mella que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande en su corazón.

Miró en silencio las cicatrices que Itachi le había dejado. Su descenso fue por demás escandaloso y lleno de engaños. Cuando Spezzaferro asesinó a todo su gabinete y le dio caza no se dejó intimidar por las habladurías que habían surgido repentinamente en medio de los altos mandos. No fue hasta que el Uchiha logró atraparlo y torturarlo hasta casi darle muerte que abrió los ojos. Itachi no sólo le había causado daño físico, también psicológico. Lo torturó y castigó hasta que su llama vengativa se sació. Fue en medio del interrogatorio que Danzo se dio cuenta de la existencia de una posibilidad para rehacer su gobierno. Itachi hablaba con frases que escondían mucho, el rencor había cegado el buen juicio del muchacho y había dado a entender a Danzo que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

No es que Uchiha lo hubiera hecho a posta, pero en esas condiciones él estaba tan embotado en el calvario que incluso un genio como él podía cometer errores. Errores ambiguos, habría de destacar, pues Danzo había tardado varios años en investigar las posibilidades. Cuando, tras muchos años de decepciones, supo sobre el rumor de que posiblemente aún existiese una forma de recuperar su tan preciada arma no dudó en dar todos sus recursos para tenerla.

Había llegado muy lejos con y sin ayuda, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. El odio que sentía por sus compatriotas, los cuales le habían desechado como una sábana sucia y rota, era lo que le motivaba para continuar. No aceptaba el rechazo de aquellos hombres que se habían vuelto poderosos a expensas de sus sacrificios. Pues fue él quien se encargó de derrocar a la ruin monarquía para que el gobierno capitalista surgiera, había sido él el orquestador de un ejército unido bajo un mismo manto para beneficio de su nación, sólo él y nada más que él quien pensó en levantar aquella nación tan sublimada por la corona real.

¡No podían hacerle esto a él! ¡Era un héroe, un veterano, no un despojo!

En medio de su ira Danzo golpeó la vela con el bastón y ésta cayó en la alfombra, apagándose lentamente. La puerta se abrió al otro lado, era un hombre, quien se acercaba lentamente.

—¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

—Sí. – se trataba de Zabuza. —Pero impresionantemente no ha dicho nada.

—Eso es algo que no quiero oír. – suspiró y se giró para encararlo aún a oscuras.

—Es valiente, le acabo de dar una tunda y no ha dicho nada…

—Todos ceden, tarde o temprano, uno encuentra la forma de hacerlos hablar. – sus propias palabras causaban escalofríos en su cuerpo, los ojos de Itachi lo perseguirían aún en sus mejores días.

—¿Qué sugiere entonces? ¿Qué la mate?

—Por supuesto que no, tonto. La necesitamos viva. – comentó exasperado. —Haremos algo mejor. –sonrió complacido ante su idea no dicha.

—¿Entonces? –Zabuza estaba siendo paciente con las indicaciones.

—Trae a su padre… Tal vez no tema por su vida, pero esa valentía se irá abajo si involucras a su familia.

—De acuerdo. – sonrió complacido. —En realidad, ya me he encargado de ello.

—Excelente trabajo, te recompensaré enormemente.

—No espero menos. – el mercenario emergió de aquel cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

El tercer amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que les hubiese gustado. Naruto miró atento el horizonte por donde Sasuke se había ido. Tras el procedimiento el chico se había sentido mejor, no obstante los antibióticos le habían provocado un terrible dolor de estómago, sumándole a ello que la comida que habían conseguido en el bosque era escasa y de mala calidad, por ello su bienestar dependía en gran medida de los que Sasuke les contase al llegar.

Kakashi estaba recostado en el interior de la cabina. Había casado un conejo la tarde anterior y se había convertido en la cena y parte del desayuno. A diferencia de Naruto parecía más tranquilo y eso exasperada en gran medida al rubio.

—De nada sirve que estés tan tenso. – le dijo Kakashi emergiendo al exterior. Todavía estaba resentido por los golpes y lesiones, pero intentaba no demostrarlo.

—Debimos ir con él a Fiore. –recriminó Naruto con ansiedad.

—No hubiéramos hecho mucho. Además, quien sabe que otras cosas pudieron habernos pasado, ese hombre es un cazador a sueldo, seguro que lo más inteligente fue quedarnos aquí.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo fácil que te acobardabas, maestre.

—Ser imprudente no te llevará a ningún lado, Naruto. Lo viste lo que pasa por serlo, ¿No? O tal vez prefieras que yo te haga otro hueco en el otro brazo para que lo aprendas bien. – el muchacho gruñó y le dio la espalda.

—No sólo estoy preocupado por Hinata, también lo estoy por el circo.

—Hmm… Yo igual. – Kakashi se sentó a su lado. —Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo.

—Antes de que… todo esto pasara, discutí con el viejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… Por una tontería. – admitió mientras sus hombros se destensaban.

—¿Qué clase de tontería?

—Quería expulsar a Hinata del circo, yo no podía permitirlo, además… de que Minato salió a discusión, en verdad no sé si lo que hice estuvo bien.

—Es normal hacer esa clase de cosas cuando se está enamorado. – ante su comentario Naruto se sonrojó y volvió a esquivar su mirada.

—No sólo fue por Hinata. – agregó suspirando. —Por muchos años el abuelo defendió a mi padre contra todo comentario ofensivo. Yo menosprecié a Minato porque estaba molesto con él, pero Pantaleón siempre confió en su hijo. Ahora que sé más de él… siento algo de remordimiento.

—¿Hacía tu padre?

—No, hacía Jiraiya-ojissan. – miró su herida sobre la ropa y la acarició. —Imagino que ahora que no estoy… Debe sentirse el peor abuelo de la tierra. No supe apreciar lo que hacía por mí todos estos años. Yo no sabía lo que significaba ser el hijo del General Namikaze, pensé por mucho tiempo que él intentaba cubrirme porque estaba avergonzado de tener su sangre, de parecerme tanto a él. Con el tiempo entendí que estaba paranoico por que se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a mi madre. Me sentía apenado de causarle tantos problemas y odie la sangre de mi familia más que nunca. Debe ser doloroso… Que a pesar de tanto tiempo el fantasma de mi padre regrese a quitarle lo que tanto quiso.

—Eso es muy reflexivo, Naruto. – admiró Kakashi. —Te pareces a tu padre, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

—¿Ah sí? – lo dijo no muy convencido.

—Tienes el altruismo y empatía del general. Eres muy humanista en ese aspecto. Entiendo que te sintieras molesto, yo también dude de mi padre cuando fui joven, pero simplemente dejé esos estigmas para ser un mejor hombre. Tal vez no lo logré con entereza, pero confió en que tú sí lo harás. – colocó su mano sobre su hombro sano. —Sé que Jiraiya-san estará preocupado, pero confiemos en que nada malo ha pasado. Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarle a Jiraiya-san y al mundo que eres más fuerte de lo que creen, que no necesitas usar una máscara para demostrar de lo que eres capaz. – Naruto sonrió, pero su sonrisa se vio interrumpida al detectar una figura en la lejanía.

—¿Es Sasuke?

—Sí, es él. – Kakashi se levantó y dio unos pasos al frente. El soldado llegó tras unos minutos de trote rápido. Se le veía agotado y desvelado, no obstante las preguntas no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿Y bien? – fue Naruto quien preguntó.

—La chica no está en Fiore. Ayer por la noche abordó un tren directo a Gallade. Investigué y parece ser que así pasó. Viaja junto a Zabuza Momochi.

—¿Gallade? Eso está al otro lado del país. – reflexionó Kakashi con pensamiento calculador.

—¿No supiste nada del circo? – Naruto preguntó exasperado, el soldado le miró en silencio y suspiró.

—El circo de los Hermanos Remolino… tuvo un accidente. – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con doloroso recelo. —Al parecer hubo una explosión en las vías, no pude confirmar si continuaban con vida o no, pero hubo varias pérdidas materiales. No vi cuerpos humanos entre los escombros y tampoco se reportaron decesos en todo el tiempo que estuve en la ciudad.

—No puedo evitar pensar que esto lo hizo Zabuza. – respondió Kakashi, Sasuke asintió. —¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? – el muchacho estaba tan pálido que no podía articular palabra. —¡Naruto, respira! – lo agitó y el chico parpadeó para después caer sentado al suelo de la impresión.

—Mis amigos… Ellos están…

—¡Oye! – Kakashi lo tomó del rostro para que lo encarara. —No digas tonterías, Sasuke acaba de comprobar que no hubo muertos.

—Esto es mi culpa.

—No, es culpa de Zabuza.

—¿Y si el abuelo está…?

—No hubo reportes de muertes. – repitió Sasuke con algo de molestia en su voz. —Pero si no me crees, puedes comprobar tú mismo. – invitó con una sonrisa cínica.

—Debo… Debo ir a buscarlos. –el muchacho se levantó tembloroso y comenzó a caminar rumbo a Fiore.

—Naruto. –Kakashi lo retuvo. —Entiendo que estás asustado, pero debes guardar la calma… - ante eso el muchacho reaccionó con violencia.

—¡Cómo me pides eso si éste acaba de decirme que mis amigos tuvieron un accidente! ¡Es mi culpa!

—Deja de darte tanto crédito. – comentó Sasuke mientras descendía del caballo. —No fuiste tú quien provocó el accidente, ni tampoco fue por ti.

—¡Eres un…! – iba a lazarse sobre él pero Sasuke tuvo más pericia, esquivó el puñetazo y empujó a Naruto para que este cayera al suelo. —¡Te voy a destrozar! – se iba a levantar cuando Kakashi lo sostuvo de su hombro herido y perdió la fuerza debido al dolor.

—¡Basta ya los dos! Sasuke, ¿Estás seguro que no hubo pérdidas humanas?

—Hasta el momento sí. He visto muchas veces casos así, la gente es muy escandalosa cuando de la muerte se trata. No hubo ninguna manifestación de ello durante mi tiempo en Fiore.

—Comprendo. – se volteó a Naruto. —Guarda la calma, Naruto.

—¡Pero, maestre Kakashi…!

—Sé que te sientes asustado e impotente, pero haciendo un escándalo no lograrás nada. – suspiró para tranquilizarse. —Por ahora nuestra prioridad es otra, ¿Recuerdas? Si Hinata no está en Fiore y fue trasladada a Gallade lo más segura es que ahí es donde se encuentra el autor de todo esto.

—¿Sugieres que vayamos a Gallade? – opinó Sasuke mientras se sentaba a descansar.

—Es una posibilidad. – Naruto tenía la mirada aún crispada. —Naruto, es hora de que tomes una decisión. La respuesta es sencilla, pero requerirá de mucha meditación… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Si regresamos a Fiore podríamos perder tiempo valioso y además, si Jiraiya-san se reencuentra contigo no te será más fácil tomar la iniciativa y perseguir a Hinata. Por el contrario, si escoges ir a Gallade posiblemente tengas que vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasó con el circo. Sea cual sea tu respuesta deberás estar preparado para lo que siga.

La muchacho intentó controlar su respiración, aquello no era una decisión fácil, incluso pareciera como si Kakashi le hubiese puesto un ultimátum. Miró fugazmente las vías del tren y después a Sasuke, por último a Kakashi. Uzumaki apretó los parpados y los puños, aunque le doliera admitirlo su decisión era más que clara.

—Lo siento… - dijo en un susurro.

…

El vacío de aquella habitación no le permitía saber el tiempo que pasaba entre las horas de tortura. Al principio habían sido sólo amenazas vacías, pero después vinieron golpes y lesiones a expensas de objetos filosos y calientes. Ahora ya no sabía exactamente qué le hacía falta para completar el catálogo de suplicio proporcionado por Zabuza. No tenía mucho tiempo a su merced y sentía que ya habían pasado muchos años.

Cuando Danzo aparecía era tras una golpiza y le pedía, con una paciencia fingida, que revelara el secreto que tan bien había guardado tantos años, Hinata simplemente bajaba la mirada y callaba. Soportaba sus gritos y después más amenazas. Tras cuatro días de nada la horma de su zapato dio con el punto débil de Hinata. Shimura entró, tenía la ropa rasgada y el cuerpo entumecido por las cadenas que la sostenían en la pared. Sin duda quien la viese pensaría en una escena típica de una inquisición medieval.

El viejo dictador la examinó y esperó a que ella le dirigiera la mirada. Uno de sus ojos tenía una hemorragia y parte de su cara estaba hinchada, al anciano le causó algo de pena el verla así, pues la niña en realidad era hermosa. Hizo sonar su bastón al caminar y pudo sentir el estrés que se arremolinaba en la piel de la chica, esto simplemente le causó más satisfacción.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en callar, pequeña? – se acercó lo más posible a su rostro, Hinata frunció el ceño.

—No…

—¿Qué, que has dicho? – no podía escucharla y se acercó más a ella hasta el punto en el que sus labios casi tocasen su oreja.

—No romperé mi promesa… - musitó, Danzo frunció el ceño.

—Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, en serio. – sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. —¿A quién le hiciste ese juramento? ¿A tu hermana? – ante la mención de su familia Hinata demostró más de lo que estaba dispuesta a enseñar. —¿A tú padre? Tu madre, no, ella murió, ¿No es así? – estaba hiperventilando, señal de que lograba su objetivo. —Dime, ¿Por qué callaste tantos años? ¿Alguien más poderoso que tú te tiene amenazada? – pensó en Kakashi irónicamente. Pero lo cierto era que su férrea voluntad simplemente se desataba por el amor que tenía hacia su familia.

No era una idiota. Hinata conocía muy bien la historia. La Semana Sangrienta y la Noche Roja habían sido famosas por la matanza indiscriminada que dio el gobierno hacía militares y nobles quienes parecían guardar sospechas y simpatía por la familia real. No en vano su padre decidió que lo mejor para su familia era salir del país lo antes posible durante ese suceso. Era una niña apenas, pero lo recordaba bien, para su mala suerte. Nunca había visto tan asustado a su padre, prácticamente los había tomado y llevado a un barco para huir a algún sitio más "seguro". Cuando la Semana Sangrienta terminó regresaron para encontrarse con muchos cambios a los que cuales tuvieron que adaptarse.

Si Danzo había sido el autor intelectual de dicho evento no quería imaginarse lo que podría hacerle al mundo si ella se atrevía a rebelar lo que con vehemencia había guardado por años. Kakashi se lo había dicho, aunque sonase escalofriante, si ella dejaba ir el secreto sería tan malo tanto para ella como para su familia.

—Pequeña Hyuga. – Danzo le miró con una satisfacción enfermiza.—Todos tienen un precio, algo que los desarma al por mayor… y tú no eres la excepción. – chasqueó sus dedos y Zabuza entró arrastrando un bulto. Nunca antes había visto tan claro en su vida. Cuando la luz consiguió entrar a la habitación Hinata identificó el rostro de su padre quien parecía recuperarse de un shock.

—¡No! – Hinata se removió y las cadenas sonaron. —¡Basta! ¡No le haga daño! – no soportaría ver a otro miembro de su familia pagar por su mala suerte.

—Como dije… Todos tienen su precio.

—¿Hinata? – Hiashi la identificó con fervoroso temor. —¡Hinata! – intentó levantarse y sintió un puñetazo que le dejó sin aliento justo en el hígado. Inmediatamente después Zabuza le apuntó en la cabeza con una pistola convencional.

—¡No, no le hagan daño! – lloró dejando fluir su frustración.

—No está en mí, querida. – se volteó a Zabuza y éste asintió. Cambió la pistola al mangó y le propinó un potente golpe en la cabeza que dejó mareado a Hiashi, quien aun siendo víctima de una droga desconocida no podía moverse en defensa propia. Después vinieron patadas en la espalda y el estómago, Hiashi no podía ni gemir, la paliza venía tan rápido que no era capaz de reponerse para gritar.

—¡Padre! –Hinata sintió dolor al forzar el metal de los grilletes inútilmente.

—¡Esto puede seguir por siempre! – se burló Danzo. —Espera, Zabuza. – de un pisotón en el tobillo de Hiashi se escuchó un ruido crujiente, el hombre gritó presa del dolor ante la fractura ósea. Zabuza frunció el ceño, se estaba divirtiendo.

—Por favor, basta… -Hinata pidió envuelta en llanto.

—¿Lo ves, princesa? Si me hubieras dicho todo desde el principio esto no habría tenido que pasar.

—Eres un monstruo. –dijo en medio de sus gimoteos.

—¿Lo dirás ahora?

—Yo… yo… -miró a su padre quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de incomprensión.

—Hinata. – Hiashi le llamó asustado pero extramente inmerso en lo que sucedía. —Esta gente está loca, no les ayudes a nada de lo que quieran… - suplicó, la chica le miró crispada, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso si Danzo estaba presionando justo en donde debía? —Te amo, hija, no sé que pasa… pero no les…

—¡Silencio! – Danzo se apresuró contra Hiashi y le arrebató el arma a Zabuza, le disparó sin reparo en una pierna. El hombre soltó un alarido majestuoso y se removió en un charco de sangre.

—¡No! – Hinata se batió en los grilletes. —¡No, no, no! – continuó gritando.

—¡El próximo irá en la cabeza! – Danzo enfureció, esas palabras se las habían dicho a él en el pasado y le pareció idóneo usarlas ahora cuando su ira iba más allá que algo pasajero. —¡No tengo tu maldito tiempo, mocosa! ¡O lo dices ahora o mato a tu padre! – lo vio apuntar decidido.

—¡Hinata, no! –Hiashi comenzó a llorar, se estaba mareando debido al sangrado.

—Pa-Padre yo… yo…

—¡Es suficiente! – Zabuza retrocedió el anciano sí que se estaba volviendo un loco de remate. —Dile adiós a tu padre.

—¡Lacus Njëzet E Shtatë!– al decir esto todo se paralizó alrededor y lo único que se escuchó fue la voz llorosa de Hinata. —Suche 14 Metaxy 2 Momentum Et Seconde Of Loihi Kanaha Több Tucat Syn Éna 28 Minute Ershi Miao, Leuchtend Himmel Mongerote. – sus ojos estaban fijos en los del tirano. El hombre pareció analizar dichas palabras y le miró con cierta apatía.

—¿Qué? – balbuceó.

—Lo repetiré si prometes liberar a mi padre y atenderlo. – rebatió con valentía. —¿Es lo que querías, no?

—Vaya, vaya. – Danzo sonrió. —Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. – Danzo miró un momento a Hiashi. —Tu hija tiene una memoria maravillosa. – sonrió complacido hacia Hinata. —Es un trato, pequeña. No sólo me la dirás de nuevo, la resolverás para mí…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerlo?

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. – lo vio apuntar nuevamente a su padre. —Tu padre quedará libre y salvo, a cambió de tu intelecto, ¿No es un trato justo?

—Hi-Hinata… ¿Qué es…? – Hiashi tartamudeó, no entendía que estaba pasando, sólo que las personas detrás de todo ello era muy peligrosas.

—¿Lo promete?

—Lo juro.- se pasó una dedo sobre el corazón. —Tú me guiarás a Septum Borealis, tú, querida, eres la clave. – miró a los dos Hyugas y suspiró. —Zabuza, llévatelo. Que no vea nada.

—¿No vas a matarlo?

—No, se lo prometí a la señorita. – salió de la habitación.

—Cómo quieras. – tomó de los brazos a Hiashi y se apresuró a sacarlo de ahí.

—¡No, no! – el hombre se removió inútilmente. —¡Hinata, Hinata!

—¡Padre! – ella lloró al ver como se marchaban. —Lo siento… - bajó la cabeza.

—¡Hinata! – la voz de Hiashi se perdió a medida que desaparecía por lo que supuso era un pasillo. La oscuridad volvió a sepultarla.

Nunca creyó que usaran a su padre como un cebo para intimidarla. Lastimosamente lo habían logrado. Hinata sintió que había roto una gran promesa, no sólo a Kakashi, sobre guardar el secreto de Septum Borealis, sino a ella misma. Durante su infancia Hinata tuvo una pésima suerte en general. Había sido testigo de tres muertes que la habrían de marcar de por vida, además de ello y tras muchos sucesos en la política que no le incumbían, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en su familia.

Su padre jamás pudo comprenderla y ella, presa de culpas y temores jamás intentó acercarse. Hinata se había aislado completamente del mundo por decisión propia pensando que así podría proteger a sus seres amados. Esa deserción la había hecho pública al renunciar a la herencia principal de los Hyuga. Su padre, siendo muy elitista no soportó la cobardía de su hija y tras sentirse avergonzado por ello la dejó apartarse.

Su relación fraternal no era la mejor y Hinata lo sabía, pues cuando se topaban había una tensión escalofriante entre ellos. No obstante y a pesar de que su relación paternal no era la mejor ella amaba a su padre. Todos sus sacrificios habían sido para proteger a su familia y ahora, tras verlo herido y convaleciente, diciéndole que la amaba a pesar de todo, sintió que había roto un juramente inquebrantable.

La suerte de Colombina no podía ser peor y ahora, que estaba a merced de un horripilante villano quiso rendirse.

…

— _Lo siento, no sabes cuánto, mi querida Kushina. Pensé que podría cambiar el mundo, que era suficiente para lograr lo que fuera. Ahora me doy cuenta que no. Lo lamento mucho._

— _Ella te hubiera dado un buen golpe por ser tan idiota…_

— _También lo siento, padre. No soy el hijo que debí ser._

— _No me importa, no sé qué pasó, pero yo… yo sé que la próxima vez…_

— _No habrá una próxima vez._

…

 _Beltrame fue traicionado por sus aliados, por su mujer, por sus creencias, es un desconfiado y un sádico. Encontrará solución a sus problemas a expensas de la muerte, pero tú, mi querida colombina, deberás ser fuerte, pues ahora dejaré de ser aquel tonto payaso para convertirme en el héroe que mereces, por ello… No dejes de sonreír._

 **Continuará…**

 **Hinata al fin cayó en su juego y lamentablemente esto trasladará la hsitoria a un sitio aún más épico. Naruto comenzará un camino no sólo de realización sino para rescatar a su amada y junto a él otros que buscarán resolver sus propios problemas.**

 **Aprovecho para desearles una Feliz Navidad, aunque ya pasó, y un próspero año nuevo. Sé que las cosas que se vienen para este año suenan desalentadoras e incluso crueles, pero quiero brindarles y compartir con ustedes un deseo de felicidad y progreso. ¡Podemos lograrlo! Así que, espero que sus deseos se cumplan y la vida los llene de bendiciones, pues merecemos más cosas buenas que malas. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **¿Merece un Comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	17. Narcisino

**Pues bien, regresé con otra entrega. Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo se convierte en uno de transcisión, espero lo gocen, aquí finalmente daremos pauta a los capítulos finales :D**

* * *

 **-17-**

 **Narcisino.**

* * *

— _¿Duque? Vaya, es un gran honor, sobrino._

— _Sí, lo es. Si tan sólo Megumi estuviera para verlo._

— _Oh, estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría verte cómo estás ahora, pero… En vez de lamentarte tanto, ¿Por qué no organizas una fiesta para celebrarlo?_

— _¿Para celebrar mi ducado? Si, podría ser._

— _Y asegúrate, por favor, de invitar a Hiashi Hyuga, estoy seguro que estará complacido._

— _¿Algún interés particular en él?_

— _No, pero escuché que es un hombre importante, ¿No crees que sería bueno tenerlo cerca?_

— _Mmm, sí, lo sería._

…

—¿Otra vez tú? – Suigetsu se puso automáticamente a la defensiva. Ahora Sasuke estaba acompañado y él solo, por lo tanto no se tomó la libertad de huir como la primera vez.

—Necesitamos llegar a Gallade lo antes posible.

—Pues es una pena, yo no tengo control sobre los itinerarios de... – Las palabras del muchacho de tez pálida callaron al instante en el que Sasuke le amenazó con el arma. —Podrías ahorrártelo, ¿Sabes? Lo digo en serio. – el muchacho suspiró. —Escucha, hay una forma de abordar un tren directo a Gallade pero será hasta mañana, el tren hace recorridos cada dos días, por lo tanto llegará en la madrugada y regresará por la noche.

—¿Qué anden? – Esta vez fue Kakashi quien respondió.

—No lo sé, eso lo decide el conductor cuando llega. – el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué hora parte? – interrogó nuevamente Sasuke.

—A media noche.- Suigetsu escupió malhumorado. —¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo hambre y es mi hora de descanso.

—Lárgate. – Sasuke y los muchachos se hicieron a un lado, el muchacho bufó y continuó su camino. Los tres se miraron respectivamente, tenían tiempo suficiente para reagrupar sus ideas. Fue Kakashi quien se encargó de dejar ello en claro.

—Necesitaremos artillería o algo parecido. – quien más se sorprendió por eso fue Naruto, quien nunca había manejado un arma de fuego en su vida. Sasuke por otra parte asintió convencido.

—Conozco un lugar. – una sonrisa se mostró de nuevo en sus labios, quizá habría que hacerle otra visita a aquel cantinero coleccionista de armas.

…

Placer. Una palabra que perfectamente describía la sensación que Danzo estaba experimentando. Su cuerpo vibraba complacida cuando recordaba la promesa que le había hecho Hinata en el momento que le presionó. Ahora con el código resuelto sería capaz de llegar a su objetivo principal. Habían sido muchos años de añoranza y rencor, pero ahora por fin lograría su más profundo deseo.

Tomó su bastón con premura y encaminó sus pasos al último cuarto de su modesta mansión de retiro. Incluso pensó en silbar de camino al sitio, pero sería demasiado extraño que un anciano de su porte hiciese eso sin razón aparente.

Zabuza estaba parado en la entrada, solía sentarse ahí o permanecer dentro, acosando a Hinata en ocasiones y en otra presionándola. Para cuando vio llegar a Danzo saludó movimiento ligeramente su rostro.

—¿Tenemos algún avance? – no pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo.

—Oh, sí, ella ha estado trabajando arduamente. – Zabuza por su lado soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Es bueno saberlo. Por cierto, ¿En dónde quedó su aprendiz, Zabuza-san?

—Haku… está recuperándose de un disparo.

—Que trabajo tan peligroso. – había burla en su voz. Cuando más joven había recibido heridas de diferentes magnitudes que pudieron costarle la vida si no fuese por una rápida intervención médica. Momochi apreció el gesto del anciano sin mucha opinión. No le agradaba mucho el cliente, pero había prometido riquezas y dominación que de alguna manera lograban seducirlo para intervenir. Era un mercenario, pero siempre pensó que éste no sería un trabajo permanente, por lo que aquello podría ser una buena oportunidad de hacer dinero.

Se hizo un lado para dejarle pasar y el veterano se adentró a la habitación lentamente. Como era de esperarse había un escritorio lleno de hojas blancas con tachones y emendados, letras y números, así como dibujos que no parecían tener sentido a simple vista.

Hinata estaba recluida en una esquina de la habitación, al lado de un viejo librero de anaqueles de madera. Tenía unas terribles ojeras y su piel se veía tan pálida como la de un fantasma. Danzo apreció una pila de libros regados a su alrededor y ella, aferraba sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas, descansando su barbilla en éstas, mientras de vez en cuando derramaba algunas lágrimas.

El anciano carraspeó para llamar su atención pero ella no hizo amago de verle. Eso le molestó un poco pero aún así se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el escritorio. Era una habitación dotada de muchos libros y un sillón, no había ventanas ni ductos por donde ella pudiera escapar, así que su única función coherente era la de trabajar bajo la luz de la lámpara que resplandecía dentro. Ese depósito había sido adaptado para que ella estuviera, sin duda.

Danzo miró los papeles desparramados alrededor de la mesa, había palabras que conocía y otras que no. Coordenadas y números escritos al azar en las esquinas de las mismas, operaciones matemáticas y pequeños apuntes de astronomía. Miró a Hinata quien continuaba en la misma posición y alzó ambas cejas con impresión.

—¿Has hecho todo esto sin ayuda? – la mujer no respondió. —Sin duda eres muy inteligente. – el sonido de su bastón causó escalofríos en su espalda cuando éste se acercó un poco más. —No más juegos, señorita. ¿Cuál es la ubicación de Septum Borealis? – Hinata parpadeó y elevó la cabeza, las marcas de los golpes eran tan claras que incluso podían verse en la ausencia de luz natural.

—En una isla… a la costa este de Montemer, hay un pequeño depósito de carbón y excavando a fondo encontrarán el lugar. – lo dijo sin timidez, estaba muy molesta, pero a Danzo le vino sin cuidado, él deseaba saber lo que ella había dicho.

—Una isla al este. – repitió con encanto. —Con un depósito de carbón. – sonrió. —Eso lo veremos. – dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta para después dejarla sola. Hinata se levantó con furia y se dirigió a la puerta para golpearla con los puños cerrados.

—¡Déjeme ir, ya tiene lo que quería!

—Todo a su debido tiempo, pequeña. – respondió el viejo al otro lado. La conversación murió cuando estuchó el cerrojo del otro lado. Hinata respiró sofocada víctima de la claustrofobia. Nunca antes una biblioteca la había hecho sentirse tan bestialmente aturdida. Su estrés se disparó tanto que tuvo que arrodillarse contra el suelo y colocar la cabeza contra el suelo frio mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos la nuca.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte y rápido que sintió un tintineo en los tímpanos. El dolor físico y psicológico se fusionó perfectamente hasta que soltó un grito ensordecedor para después llorar nuevamente.

…

El rostro de Naruto era una oda a la exaltación y sorpresa. Nunca había tomado un arma en sus manos, ni siquiera la vieja pistola que Jiraiya guardaba en su despacho le había llamado la atención alguna vez. Desde la muerte de su madre sentía que el peor invento en la historia de la humanidad eran las armas. Kushina había sido acribillada sin escrúpulos frente a él y por poco contaba con la misma suerte si no hubiese sido por la valentía de su madre.

Mas ahora, que estaba en una odisea por recuperar a la mujer que amaba el uso de ella era necesaria, no obstante, eso no significaba que dejara de detestarle. Kakashi le miró de soslayo, Naruto no debajo de hacer muecas en silencio a medida que ellos cargaban sus dispositivos.

—Esta es para ti. –Sasuke le extendió un fusil bastante convencional y mediano, dado que a su parecer Naruto tenía los brazos muy cortos.

—No voy a tocar eso. – retrocedió chocando con la pared del viejo almacén de armas. Tras su visita con el cantinero "amigo" de Sasuke, habían conseguido que éste les diese algunas municiones "gratis", por lo que ahora estaban escogiendo algunas que fueran lo suficientemente discretas y convencionales para poder tenerlas en caso de emergencia.

La negativa de Naruto sólo consiguió irritar al militar joven, por lo que Kakashi tuvo que intervenir.

—Es necesario que portemos armas en caso de ser necesario.

—No, esas cosas mataron a mi madre y prometí nunca usarlas.

—No seas una llorica. – murmuró entre dientes Sasuke.

—¿Qué dijiste? – Naruto frunció el ceño bastante molesto.

—Tranquilos los dos. – Kakashi suspiró, en ocasiones olvidaba que ambos eran adultos puesto que se comportaban como niños. —Naruto, entiendo tu preocupación, pero esto es una batalla contra reloj, si no estamos preparados podríamos perder la vida.

—Debe haber otras opciones. Además, no sé usarlas.

—Disparar un fusil es lo más sencillo que hay. – se quejó Sasuke. —Incluso yo con un solo brazo puedo hacerlo.

—Tú eres soldado, no yo. – puntualizó Naruto. —Nunca me vi en la necesidad de usar un arma.

—Pues ahora la tienes. – Kakashi tomó el arma y con ayuda de un cintillo la rodeó en sus hombros. —Está bien si no quieres usar una grande, ¿Qué tal esta? – le dio un pimentero revolver bastante lujoso, era de las últimas adquisiciones del cantinero. Estaba algo viejo, pero en perfecto estado y cargado. Naruto carraspeó. —Descuida, esta es más pequeña y así no te sentirás como un soldado.

—No sé usarla.

—Yo te enseñaré. – reconformó Kakashi.

—Será mejor que terminen y se vayan. – demandó el hombre que atendía el bar. —No los quiero más aquí.

—¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Sasuke, el sujeto en cuestión tenía un ojo inflamado y coloreado de violeta.

—No lo sé, ¿Tarde? ¿Media noche? Han estado mucho rato aquí. – gruñó ofendido el coleccionista.

—Debemos irnos. – recordó a sus compañeros. Kakashi continuaba con el arma en sus manos esperando a que Naruto la tomara. —¡Ustedes, el tren se irá pronto! – apresuró Sasuke y finalmente al ver que Uzumaki no tomaba la pistola el viejo militar la guardó entre sus pertenencias.

—Vámonos. – los tres salieron de la cantina apresurados. Ya tendrían otra oportunidad de convencer a Naruto.

…

Zabuza miró cuidadosamente cómo Danzo vertía en su copa un poco de vino tinto. El mercenario no esperó a que éste le ofreciera más y cuando lo vió terminar de servirse se apresuró a hacerlo. El viejo le dejó hacerlo, después de todo estaba contento por los buenos resultados de sus métodos nada ortodoxos.

—Tienes a tus secuaces listos. – preguntó mientras bebía.

—Gozu y Meizu siempre están listos para servirme, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Envíalos al lugar donde dijo la niña. Enviaré a algunos hombres que he contratado, entre ellos un arqueólogo y un explorador. Si el lugar es localizado con éxito iremos en persona.

—¿No confías en lo que ella te dijo? – el silencio de Danzo lo confirmó. —Zorro astuto, ¿Crees que mintió?

—En su circunstancia no lo dudaría. Otra opción es que la llevemos en persona para confirmar el sitio, pero… eso implicaría que tendría que ir yo también y viajar no me sienta muy bien en esta época del año.

—Los hermanos demonio no son chicos muy pacientes, no creo que sea conveniente que ellos participen.

—Tienen que acudir, ¿Qué acaso no soy tu cliente? Mi dinero pagará todo los gastos para este viaje.

—Entonces los enviaré como guardaespaldas, seguro tu explorador y tu arqueólogo harán un gran trabajo removiendo tierra, mis hombres sólo serán una escolta.

—Es un buen punto de vista. – Danzo frunció el ceño cuando vio a Zabuza servirse más vino.

—¿Y si resulta ser cierto? ¿Si realmente es el lugar que estás buscando?

—Entonces no tendría nada qué temer. – Danzo sonrió. —Ella es una chica interesante, su vida seguramente es aburrida en la aristocracia… podría sernos de mucha utilidad. Quizá incluso hasta ella sea capaz de recrear a Scaramuccia.

—Ya veo. – Zabuza visualizó la botella la cual ya estaba vacía. —Un hombre cuyo triunfo se basó en la prevención de ataques y traiciones. Si no fuese que la historia te marca como un protagonista que luchó por parar un inevitable golpe de estado para posteriormente ser coronado y convertirse en un mártir víctima de las consecuencias, diría que en realidad eres un malvado genio.

—Para dominar un país necesitas más que fuerza, muchacho. Es esencial ser inteligente, precavido y tenaz. Utilizar todas las fichas a tu favor y cuando el momento decisivo llegue… Hacer lo que tengas que hacer para asegurar la victoria.

—Imagino que sí. –Zabuza se levantó. —¿Qué tan rápido quieres que partan?

—Lo antes posible.

…

Llegar a Gallade no era lo difícil, encontrar a Hinata sí que lo era. Era una enorme ciudad que se componía de varios barrios, tres para ser exactos. Uno pobre, otro medio y definitivamente el restante de alta alcurnia. Llegar al lugar en cuestión era fácil y el hospedaje un poco complicado. Sin dinero y viéndose en la necesidad de depender de los fondos de Sasuke los hombres se habían hospedado en diferentes posadas para lograr un precio más accesible.

Las quejas del Capitán Negro no podían faltar, pero lo único que podía hacer, pues tras varios monólogos de Kakashi estaba muy metido en el asunto. Llevaban alrededor de una semana buscando a la chica, preguntando en los bajos mundos y medianos, siendo incapaces de entrar a la zona rica de la ciudad.

Como Kakashi sospechaba que ella debía estar en un lugar cuyo magnate intelectual fuese un noble entrar ahí era prioritario, pero no había sorpresa cuando al intentar entrar en propiedades privadas la seguridad y la policía estaban muy pendientes. Además de que la gente de posición económica alta era demasiada especial como para dirigirle la palabra a un pierrot o un maestre que más bien parecían trotamundos.

Sasuke podría ser el único que pasara como un hombre más educado, no obstante cada que lo veían con ellos era igualmente discriminado. Simplemente patético.

Descansaban tras un día arduo de búsqueda y compras. Siendo Gallade una buena fuente de ingresos comerciales, Kakashi también insistió en intercambiar y conseguir cosas útiles, como caballos para él y Naruto, así como material suficiente en caso de necesitar hacer algo más.

Naruto estaba sentado en las bancas de madera de un parque central. La noche estaba cayendo, el clima era mucho más templado que en las montañas y eso se agradecía. Era sereno y corría una brisa agradable. Kakashi y Sasuke estaba ahí también. Kakashi sentado al lado de Naruto y Sasuke entregándole a su corcel un poco de pasto fino para que masticara.

—Necesitamos caballos. – replanteó Kakashi al ver al Uchiha alimentar a su caballo.

—No pagaré por ellos. Si quieren transporte deben conseguirlo. – refutó el muchacho con calma.

—Eres malo, Sasuke-kun.

—No soy tan caritativo como otras personas. – se encogió de hombro y acarició a su garañón con su única mano.

—Esta ciudad es muy grande. Encontrar a Hinata será demasiado difícil. Tendría que pasar un milagro para encontrarla a tiempo. – argumentó con desespero Naruto. Los militares le miraron en silencio.

—Tal vez el chico de los trenes mintió. – opinó Sasuke de repente, a lo que tanto Kakashi como Naruto le miraron con asombro. El chico se encogió de hombros. —No sería la primera vez. Aún con una bala dentro, la gente es capaz de decir mentiras.

—Entonces habríamos venido en vano. – agregó con simpleza Kakashi, Naruto se alzó molesto de su asiento.

—¡No bromeen con eso! – gruñó.

—Tienes que aprender a ser pesimista, Usuratonkachi.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – avanzó hasta Sasuke pero Kakashi lo detuvo desde el cinturón y lo sostuvo. —¡Tú eres el perdedor!

—Yo no soy quien está buscando una mujer de forma ciega. – encaró a Naruto. —Tal vez ya está muerta, ¿Quién sabe?

—¡Voy a destrozarte la cara, engreído!

—Naruto, deja de gritar, la gente está mirando. – recriminó Kakashi.

—¡No me importa! – señaló groseramente al Uchiha. —¡Este tonto está insultándome!

—Sólo soy realista.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. – logró zafarse del agarre de Hatake. —Yo sé que encontraremos a Hinata, tal vez ahora estamos perdidos, pero pasará algo, nos llegará una señal y sabremos donde buscar.

—¿En serio crees que es así de fácil? – retó Uchiha.

—Lo sé. Debemos seguir adelante, se lo prometí a Hinata y no voy a romper mi palabra.

—Eres muy iluso si crees que de la nada caerá del cielo una pista sobre su paradero.

Sasuke quizá estaría a punto de comerse sus palabras. Se escuchó el relincho escandaloso de unos caballos y el trío viró hacia la calle. Un perro había salido de la nada y atravesado por la vía pública. El carruaje que se topó con él paró en seco cuando el animal acorralado se giró para agredir a los caballos.

El conductor bajó para echar al perro por su cuenta y calmar a los animales que parecían muy asustados. El tráfico se detuvo por esto y las personas comenzaron a gritar improperios hacia el pobre chofer que no tenía culpa de nada.

—¿Arath? ¿Está todo bien? – emergió por la ventanilla una damisela, puesto que la tensión de las personas la incomodó.

—Sí, sí, señorita Hanabi, sólo debo ajustar las riendas, se zafaron un poco.

—Está bien, por favor, debemos llegar lo antes posible al hospital para ver a mi padre.

—Sí, señorita, ya está todo listo. – el hombre subió nuevamente y comenzó a avanzar. Sasuke casi abre la mandíbula ante la sorpresa. Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

—A eso llamo una señal divina. – se levantó rápidamente.

—Esa chica… Se parecía mucho a Hinata. – puntualizó Naruto, tan sorprendido como Sasuke.

—Es porque se trata de Hanabi Hyuga, su hermana menor. – explicó el pelinegro, quien la había visto cuando Hiashi lo llevó a su mansión para cerrar el trato por la búsqueda de Hinata.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su hermana?! Eso… Eso quiere decir que…

—Puede que nos ayude a encontrar algo. – Kakashi se apresuró a seguir con la vista el carruaje. —Van a la zona alta de la ciudad. Sigámoslos.

Los tres se apresuraron a perseguir a la chica y Sasuke no volvió a hablar con Naruto en todo el recorrido.

…

Dos días antes.

—¡Perra! – la injuria vino acompañada de una certeza bofetada que tiró al suelo a Hinata. Zabuza observó con inédito placer mientras tomaba de su cinturón un arma cargada. Hinata le dedicó un silencio sepulcral a sus captores para después fruncir el ceño en señal de desafío. El anciano lo apreció y sin esperar le dio un patada en el estómago que simplemente la dejó fuera de combate.

Estando tan débil y deprimida era una verdadera proeza que mantuviera entera y lo suficientemente insolente como para hacerle frente a aquellos hombres. Ya sabía ella que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, mas esperaba que ellos en persona se dirigieran a ese lugar y encontraran la muerte como los que llegaron a la isla antes mencionada.

La susodicha isla había sido nada más que un cementerio con minas de prueba. No en vano Hinata había estudiado mucho y poseía una memoria sin igual. La isla en cuestión era una farsa, un sitio empleado por el mismo rey para confundir a los ilusos que lograsen captar el mensaje algún día. Según la geografía local el pedacito de tierra no existía en los mapas convencionales de la época.

Mas no era un desafío para Hinata. Ya de niña lo sabía, la isla G-02 era un sitio que anteriormente había sido reportado en los mapas convencionales pero que al pasar de los años fue eliminada. La biblioteca de Danzo poseía libros obtenidos de mismísima Belliccia del Palacio Amatista. Ella se percató de esto cuando registraba los libros en medio de su desesperación pensando en encontrar algún plano de la mansión y escapar.

Hinata observó en un diario viejo de hacía tres generaciones atrás, cuando la familia real aún gozaba de liderazgo en Montemer, un pequeño mapa en donde se señalaban puntos tachados de rojo. Cualquier diría que al azar pero ella suponía que no. El dueño del documento era Moro Haruno, el actual rey de entonces y abuelo del último rey. Todos conocían al rey por ser un aventurero que solía explotar lugares en busca de yacimientos de oro. No obstante, lo cierto era que él tenía una pésima memoria producto de una enfermedad a temprana edad. Si alguien colase los ojos en mapa y viera los lugares pensaría en minas, dado que todo apuntaba a que se trataba de ello, pero no para la pequeña Colombina.

Hinata conocía muy bien la historia de su país y también la posición de Septum Borealis. El sitio estaba señalado con un circulo en el dibujo y los otros sitios con taches. Supuso entonces que debía tratarse de algo relacionado con ello. El resto del tiempo devoró los libros que pertenecieron a la familia real buscando pistas. Fue de hecho, Kuroshi Haruno, el padre del príncipe Kizashi quien planteó la posibilidad de que el recuerdo de sus ancestros como Moro Haruno causara curiosidad a los caza tesoros.

Al parecer el rey Kuroshi era el más paranoico de todos los reyes hasta ahora, pues relataba por medio de criptogramas en su viejo diario la ubicación de los lugares falsos y que los había dotado de minas explosivas, teniendo como pretexto que se trataba de cavernas abandonadas tras la explotación de las vetas de oro.

Muy astutos, en realidad todos habían sido muy astuto. El nombre de la Isla G-02 se instaló fuertemente en Hinata y planeó mandar a sus captores lo más lejos posible y que, si aquellas trampas explosivas aún funcionaban darles un estruendosa sorpresa. Cuando lo plateó todo arrancó los papeles e hizo cálculos matemáticos para estimar los tiempos y distancia. Después, cuando nadie estaba cerca quemaba los trozos de papel en la veladora que estaba ahí.

Pero sus días de planificación se fueron al carajo cuando un sobreviviente había mandado un mensaje de que no habían encontrado nada y que al aparecer fueron víctimas de una explosión en cadena cuando se les ocurrió encender una fogata en el hueco para acampar.

Danzo estaba furioso puesto que sus sospechan eran ciertas. Hinata los había engañado de manera magistral y frente a sus narices. La chica sonrió en medio de la paliza, tal vez no consiguió matar al viejo general, pero sí que le había engañado y eso también era satisfactorio.

—Vas a matarla, anciano. – Zabuza lo sostuvo de un hombro cuando vio que Hinata había perdido la conciencia tras la golpiza.

—Esa maldita… - se apresuró a tomar el arma que portaba Zabuza y le apuntó sin miramientos.

—Yo no te aconsejaría eso. – se la arrebató antes de apretar el gatillo. —La necesitamos viva, ¿Recuerdas?

—Juro que cuando todo esto termine… - farfulló Danzo para girarse y salir de la habitación. Zabuza le siguió. —Gasté mucho de mis ahorros para que pudieran…

—Fue bastante lista.

—¡Ella lo sabe, sé que lo sabe! – con ayuda de su bastón Danzo pateó una mesita de té lanzando un hermoso florero al piso elegante. —Se lo sacaré así sea su último suspiro.

—¿Tío? – una tercera voz les alertó Zabuza escondió su arma rápidamente. —¿Está todo en orden?

—Toneri, oh, no te esperaba… - guardó compostura en un jadeo. —¿Qué haces por aquí, sobrino?

—Vine a visitarte. Hoy es viernes, ¿Lo recuerdas? – con serenidad se aventuró a mirar a Zabuza, el sujeto desentonaba totalmente con el lugar. —¿Quién es usted? – no dudó en preguntar.

—Oh, él… - quien respondió fue Danzo, sin darle tiempo al mercenario de hacer una coartada. —Contrate al señor Scapino como guardia de seguridad.

—¿Un guardia de seguridad? ¿Por eso está armado? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad. —¿Algo te causa problemas, tío?

—No, bueno… es sólo por precaución. Escuché que a una mansión a unas cuadras de aquí le robaron todo. Es mejor estar protegido siempre. Además, amm, he estado teniendo pesadillas de… ya sabes, la Noche Roja, por lo que no me sentía seguro.

—Oh, entiendo. – Toneri avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar té?

—Mmm, no, así está bien. No planeo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes prisa?

—Me dirijo al hospital. Pero como siempre decidí visitarte a la hora de siempre, tal como se lo prometí a Megumi.

—Eres muy bueno, Toneri. Aún después de los años cumples tus promesas. – Danzo avanzó guiándolo a la sala de estar, el muchacho le acompañó sin dejar de mirar a Zabuza quien se quedaba atrás. —Scapino, sería todo. Gracias por tus servicios. – el hombre asintió y caminó hasta la salida, el albino no dejó de observarlo hasta que se perdió por la puerta.

—Ese hombre se ve algo… correoso.

—Oh, sí. – el hombre se sentó en los sillones de terciopelo de su sala de estar. —Lo parece, pero en realidad es un buen empleado.

—¿En dónde lo encontraste? Parece un hombre de gustos… Simples. – le miró con duda en su rostro, esa era su forma de decirle que no confiaba mucho en él.

—Uno de mis amigos me lo recomendó como jefe de seguridad. Pero bueno, no nos fijemos más en él, ¿Por qué vas al hospital?

—Ah, sobre eso. – Toneri pareció cambiar completamente de tema. —Me enteré de una terrible noticia.

—¿Qué sucedió? – Danzo fingió interés. —¿Algún conocido?

—Sí. Se trata de Lord Hyuga.

—Ah, lo recuerdo. – Danzo se apoyó en su bastón y después frunció el ceño con aparente preocupación. —¿Qué le sucedió? Espero no sea nada grave.

—Le dispararon. Quizá un asalto, no estoy seguro. Ha estado muy lleno de policías, apenas estaba vivo y ha permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo.

—¿Está delicado?

—Mucho. – Toneri se levantó. —Me retiro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a tomar algo de té?

—No puedo. Estoy algo ocupado y según sé el horario de visita al hospital es muy estricto.

—Entonces no te detendré. – le acompañó a la salida y le dijo adiós con la mano. Para cuando salió de los territorios de la casona Danzo se apresuró a contactar a Zabuza, quien se había escondido.

—Así que ese es tu famoso sobrino. No se te parece en nada.

—Es político. Su difunta esposa, Megumi, era mi sobrina. La única familia que me quedaba.

—Pues qué amable de su parte el no dejarte solo. – bromeó el mercenario.

—No es momento para tonterías. Tenemos que movernos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la gente sospeche de lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—¿Lo dices por tu sobrino? Puedo encargarme si es un problema.

—¡Claro que no! – estuvo tentado en darle en la cabeza con su bastón. —Prepararemos todos, ella nos llevará quiera o no. Tendré que viajar con y si intenta pasarse de lista le dejaremos el cráneo lleno de agujeros. – Zabuza asintió.

—¿Qué hay de tu adinerado sobrino?

—Le diré que saldré de paseo, siempre lo cree. – se encogió de hombros. —¿Todavía tienes hombres a tu cargo? – Zabuza asintió. —Contáctalos.

—¿Sabes que esto te costará aún más, no?

—Cuando terminemos con el proyecto el dinero no será un problema. – el asesino sonrió mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué esperar?

…

Habiendo llegado al hospital con una mala impresión de lo que pasaba en la casa de su tío, Toneri simplemente suspiró para dejar ir sus preocupaciones. Lo cierto es que Shimura Danzo nunca le había agradado mucho. Tenía entendido que había sido un buen hombre con Megumi, su único familiar vivo, no obstante eso no significara que le tuviera aprecio. Si bien le parecía más bien un anciano decrépito y con extraños pasatiempos, pasar tiempo con él era una forma de honrar la promesa que le había hecho a su querido Megumi.

Lo del guardia de seguridad le traía sin cuidado, no era una prioridad para él que estuviese a salvo, después de todo tan sólo era un león derrocado por un gobierno corrupto, al menos eso solía decir cuando recién pasó. Habiendo adquirido el título nobiliario de Duque por herencia tras la muerte de su padre, Toneri tenía cosas más complicadas a las cuales atenerse.

Una de ellas era procurar una imagen social aceptable. Lord Hyuga era también un pariente lejano de la familia real, así como parientes en cierta manera a la Otsutsuki. Era normal que hiciera acto de presencia para verlo. Para cuando llegó a la sala el médico le permitió verle, casualmente Hiashi acababa de despertar y estaba intranquilo así como depresivo. A Toneri casi no le gustaba lidiar con enfermos, pero en este caso haría una excepción.

Entrando a la lujosa habitación dado que Hiashi era un hombre rico, lo primer que apreció fue el sostén de vendas que tenía en los brazos. Por lo que le habían dicho las enfermeras, cuando despertó se puso histérico e intentó arrancarse la venoclisis presuroso, así como agredir al personal.

Hiashi viró su rostro lentamente, probablemente le habían dopado para que no respondiera con violencia. El pulcro descendiente del ducado Otsutsuki se sentó a su lado.

—Lord Hyuga, no creí que la próxima vez en vernos sería de esta forma.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó desorbitado y arrastrando las letras.

—Soy el Duque Otsutsuki Toneri, me conoció hace semanas en una fiesta.

—Oh… sí, ya recuerdo. – parpadeó y miró el techo del hospital. —Estoy muy mareado.

—Debe ser por los medicamentos.

—Me duele mucho la pierna. – señaló y Toneri asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó mi Lord?

—Un hombre me disparó… - regresó su vista a Toneri con cierta desconfianza. —¿Está solo, no? – eso le extrañó pero asintió de igual forma. —El hombre que me disparó tiene a Hinata, mi hija mayor. – Toneri había escuchado de ella. Sabía que se trataba de una joven hermosa y muy inteligente, no obstante no solía presentarse en público con frecuencia.

—¿Lady Hinata ha sido secuestrada? – eso sí que era nuevo y lamentable, la chica era muy bella y cuando se trataba de perder a un potencial valor diplomático como una mujer noble siempre le resultaba desastroso. —Es horrible, mi Lord. – le trató con pleitesía.

—Fue ese desgraciado… ese asesino sin corazón. – murmuró Hiashi mientras apretaba la mandíbula con poca fuerza. —Scapino. Scapino se la llevó.

—¿Scapino? – Toneri procesó el nombre, ¿En dónde lo había escuchado antes?

—La tiene en una mazmorra… ¡Él la tiene! – entonces forcejeó con los amarres. Toneri se sorprendió por la fuerza que ejercía. Era como si el calmante estuviera pasando su efecto. —¡Tengo que recuperarla! ¡Me las pagará por hacerle sufrir! – los gritos se hicieron más fuerte y Toneri se levantó de su asiento para alejarse. —¡Ayúdame! ¡Encuentra a mi hija! – demandó y él negó con la cabeza.

—No podría, Lord Hyuga, no sé nada del tema.

—¡Ella está aquí! ¡Está aquí en una mazmorra! ¡Scapino la tiene! – con su último grito las enfermeras se apresuraron a llegar.

—Majestad, tendrá que salir. – dijo una y él asintió presuroso.

—Claro, me iré. – se apresuró a la salida. —Ha sido un placer saludarlo, Lord Hiashi, quizás venga en otro momento, cuando esté más tranquilo.

—¡Él la tiene! – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que lo pincharan nuevamente con un sedante.

El muchacho se apresuró a llegar a la sala de espera, en donde se topó con el médico que atendía al noble. Le saludó respetuoso y se apresuró a buscar en una carpeta de cartón.

—Mi señor, ¿Es familiar de Hyuga-sama?

—No, es sólo un conocido, pero quería venir a verlo.

—Entiendo, ¿No sabrá si tiene algún otro pariente? Necesitamos a un familiar le que acompañe.

—Sí, él tiene… una hija. Hyuga Hanabi.

—Se lo agradezco, majestad. – el médico sonrió complacido. —Le llamaremos para que venga a verle.

—A usted. – se subió con rapidez a su carroza la cual le llevó a su mansión. Al llegar ahí se sirvió una copa de vino para calmar el estrés que le había provocado el desbocado comportamiento de Hiashi. Se sentó frente a una chimenea y pensó detenidamente lo que había ocurrido.

El hombre dijo repetitivamente Scapino. ¿Por qué tenía noción de que…? Toneri reaccionó inmediatamente. Se trataba del guardia de seguridad de la casa de su tío. Le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió y una sensación de vacío que le desagradó. Esto le parecía demasiado sospechoso y bien que el comportamiento de su tío le decía que se traía algo entre manos, mas no tenía intención de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ¿Podría ser que tuvieran algo que ver?

Se fue a la cama con ese pensamiento y no le dejó de molestar, motivo por el cual decidió ir a casa de su tío a pesar de su apretado itinerario. La sorpresa fue más evidente cuando al llegar la encontró prácticamente vacía. Un criado, encargado de limpiar las ventanas y los jardines lo despachó. Según el muchacho Danzo había partido muy temprano esa mañana sin decir a donde se dirigía. Toneri hizo un mohín de desagrado, su tío odiaba viajar, sobre todo por el dolor de sus articulaciones. Lo otro que hizo que el noble fortaleciera su hipótesis fue cuando el mozo le dijo que se había ido con un hombre corpulento, un joven que parecía chica y algo que se movía de vez en cuando en un saco, pensando que podría tratarse de un cerdo.

Toneri entró a la mansión e inspeccionó el lugar. Para cuando entró a las habitaciones más alejadas, las del ala izquierda en donde sólo había almacenes y habitaciones polvorientas, llegó a la puerta de un sótano y ahí, tras una puerta de hierro, se hallaba ni más ni menos… una mazmorra.

Sus dudas se esclarecieron aún más sin poder creerlo del todo.

El tal Scapino que supuestamente era el jefe de seguridad de la casa muy probablemente se trataba del mismo que había dicho Hiashi y la mazmorra, que repetía incansable… no podía ser otra más que esta. Toneri buscó en el suelo y encontró retazos de tela. Se atrevió a verlos de cerca y los dejó caer lentamente cuando lo comprobó. Eran ropas de mujer.

—¿Mi señor? – uno de sus sirvientes entró buscándole. —Se hace tarde para su reunión.

—Sí, voy ahora. – el noble había atado cabos con premura, era muy listo y esto no podía ser más que un indicio relacionado con la aparente desaparición de Hinata Hyuga.

Entonces las palabras de su tío vinieron de pronto a su cabeza: _Y asegúrate, por favor, de invitar a Hiashi Hyuga, estoy seguro que estará complacido_.

No era que le tuviera cariño o algo parecido, pero le parecía inverosímil que un anciano como él hiciese aquello. Entonces todo parecía recobrar sentido, esa mala espina que sentía al estar cerca de él y sus largas tardes visitando bibliotecas y contratando arqueólogos; gente ajena a un pasatiempo normal. Danzo había planeado algo, que aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta el qué, debía ser muy serio y Hinata Hyuga era una peón más para sus horridas invenciones.

…

Y ahí estaban los tres justicieros en la actualidad, si es que se les podía llamar así. Llamaban la atención debido a su aspecto poco limpio y maltratado, siendo el único mejor vestido Sasuke, quien portaba un traje parecido a un uniforme militar.

El enfermero encargado de controlar las visitas les había dicho que por el momento el señor Hyuga estaba en compañía de su hija y necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Por lo comprendido por el muchacho ya tenían bastante tiempo. En medio de ello el trío había tenido suficiente rato para planificar lo que habrían de buscar. Fue el propio Sasuke quien opinó que él sería la persona indicaba para hablar con Hiashi, siendo que el patriarca se había convertido en un "cliente".

Para cuando Hanabi emergió de la habitación se le veía deprimida y llorosa, venía de la mano de una criada que le había acompañado y expresó súbitamente que necesitaba descansar debido al viaje y las emociones fuertes. Sasuke vio esta su oportunidad y entró sigiloso a la habitación mientras Naruto y Kakashi esperaban fuera.

—Necesito salir de aquí. – dijo el rubio. —Los hospitales me ponen algo nervioso. – una característica típica de los jóvenes que estaban acostumbrado a la vida nómada, Kakashi le dejó ir y se relajó en los cómodos sillones para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Para cuando Hiashi miró la negrura en los ojos de Sasuke una expresión de ira y frustración recorrió su entrecejo. El joven sabía que no iba a tener una charla placentera.

—Tú… ¿Con qué cara vienes a mí después de tanto tiempo? – siseó lo más que pudo, puesto que aún continuaba bajo medicación.

—El trato era que encontrara a su hija y continúo buscándola. He venido a Gallade porque he sostenido una persecución interminable.

—El hombre que secuestró a mi hija, el pierrot, tiene cómplices, un hombre desalmado llamado Scapino. – escupió con obviedad, cuando Zabuza se había presentado frente a él luego de ser secuestrado y llevado a la fuerza a la ciudad del cristal, como se le conocía coloquialmente a Gallade debido a que se producían hermosas piezas de vidrio soplado, se le había presentado con dicho nombre.

—Estoy consciente de quien es Scapino. Pero se equivoca respecto al pierrot, él no secuestró a su hija, al contrario, la salvó. – el noble arrugó más el ceño. —He perseguido la pista de su hija por varios kilómetros, algo me dice que usted sabe en dónde está.

Hiashi susurró algo por debajo, algo que Sasuke no pudo entender y después miró a Sasuke con mucho rencor.

—Mi hija está a merced de un loco en alguna parte de esta ciudad.

—¿Puede recordar algo? ¿Un nombre? ¿Una dirección?

—Sí, ahora puedo… hay un nombre que no deja de atormentarme y creí haberlo alucinado. – La mirada aperlada del hombre se volvió intensa. —Había un anciano en medio de todo, un hombre que usaba un bastón y tenía vendada la cara, él dijo algo… Mencionó un lugar que no existe.

—Septum Borealis. – no fue necesario para Sasuke que el Hyuga lo terminará, ahora el misterio parecía resolverse lentamente.

…

Naruto se vio afortunado cuando encontró una fuente en el jardín del hospital. Había algunos patos y carpas en él. Se acercó y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos para después bañar su cabeza. El agua onduló cuando lo hizo y se quedó mirando fijamente la superficie. Sus recuerdos se apoderaron de él y su boca pronunció el nombre de Hinata como si deseara invocarla de la nada.

—Hinata, ¿En dónde estás? – musitó con un deje de tristeza. Lo había dejado todo por ella. Tomó la decisión de buscarla en lugar de regresar donde su familia. Cuando Kakashi le retó a seguir una opción escogió a la chica por sobre la gente que amaba.

La quería a ella también, pero ¿Había valido la pena? Se preguntó eso repetidas veces en los días pasados, mientras la buscaban con desesperación en medio de las calles de la flamante ciudad. Deseaba tenerla ya con él, consolarla y darle un beso, porque, ¡Vaya que quería besarla! Desde hacía tiempo que en su mente sólo figuraba en estrecharla y darle un beso, demostrar el amor que sentía por ella.

—No aquí. – una voz secundaria sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos. Miró rápidamente hacia la sombra de un manzano en donde estaba de pie un hombre bastante apuesto y cuyo color de cabello era inusualmente blanco. Estaba fumando, algo que no estaba permitido en las instalaciones del hospital, por lo que había ido al jardín a hacerlo.

—¿Disculpa? – No quiso sonar muy brusco pero la sorpresa lo hizo sonar así.

—La chica, no está aquí. – habló con una extraña confidencia, Naruto se puso tenso.

—¿Sabes algo de Hinata? – se le acercó rápidamente hasta posarse frente a él, eran casi de la misma estatura.

—Pierdes tu tiempo buscándola aquí. – tras terminar su cigarrillo lanzó la colilla lejos.

—¡No te pases de listo! – lo tomó del cuello de su traje elegante.

—La violencia no te ayudará a sacarme información, idiota. – Toneri se liberó rápidamente.

—¿En dónde está? – buscó tranquilizarse. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero no está aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé. – miró entonces sobre el hombro del muchacho, Sasuke estaba parado detrás y Kakashi también. —Parece que la habitación de Hiashi-san se ha desocupado. – caminó al lado de Naruto para pasar de largo.

—¡Oye! – lo sostuvo del codo.

—Suéltalo Naruto. – recriminó Sasuke. —No es cortes molestar a la realeza. – lo último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

—¿Realeza? - el rubio lo soltó poco a poco con sorpresa en su mirada.

—Veo que usted sí conoce de principio, caballero. – su vista se ocupó rápidamente en Kakashi quien permanecía en silencio, después en Sasuke. —El famoso Capitán Negro de las fuerzas nacionales, veo que usted también conoce a Lord Hyuga.

—Un placer. – era mentira, pero debía fingir la mayor parte del tiempo cada que era llamado por su rango militar. —Duque Otsutsuki Toneri. Lamento la impertinencia de mi… conocido.

—Ni lo mencione. – avanzó hasta posarse a su lado y colocar una mano en su hombro. —Es mejor que me apresure, ¿Cómo esta Lord Hiashi el día de hoy?

—Estable. – se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

—Ya veo. Es una suerte que sus amigos y conocidos vengan a verlo. – miró por última vez a los circenses. —Con permiso. – se perdió en los pasillos del hospital.

Naruto bufó listo para lanzar un improperio a Sasuke.

—Hinata no está aquí, ¿Verdad? – el muchacho lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. —Lo escuché decir al duque.

—¿Confías en su palabra?

—Probablemente diga la verdad. – complació el muchacho. —Tengo nociones de pensar que es así.

—¿Por qué? – demandó saber rápidamente el muchacho.

—Hiashi Hyuga mencionó algo interesante… - la vista de Sasuke se dirigió a Kakashi. —Habló de un anciano vendado y cojo, un hombre llamado Scapino, una habitación con su hija prisionera y algo muy interesante dicho por el viejo.

—¿Qué? – Kakashi estaba oliendo algo que no le iba a gustar.

—El anciano sabía de la existencia de Septum Borealis. – todos guardaron la respiración un segundo.

—Oh no. – Kakashi hiperventiló un poco. Era peor de lo que temía, creía saber quién era la cabeza tras todo esto.

—Hiashi me dijo que su hija dijo algo en un idioma extraño, una especia de poema pero no sabía qué significaba.

—Es el código. – dijo con un poco de temor Kakashi. —Debieron usar a su padre como un cebo para obtenerlo.

—Maestre Kakashi, ¿En qué está pensando? – interrogó con alarma el pierrot.

—Estoy casi seguro… aunque desearía no estarlo, de que quien está al mando de este operativo no es otro que…

—Shimura Danzo. – Sasuke lo dijo por él, también estaba pensado en el sujeto. Había rencor en su voz, ese desgraciado era el responsable del peor genocidio que había vivido el país.

—El general que traicionó a mi padre. – Naruto lo recordaba de los relatos dados por Kakashi. —¿Continua con vida?

—Eso parece y lo peor de todo, es que ahora conoce la forma de llegar a los registros de Scaramuccia. – argumentó con escozor el veterano.

—Maestre, eso quiere decir que Hinata…

—Si lo que el duque dijo es cierto entonces no deben estar en la ciudad y sería una pérdida de tiempo quedarnos más tiempo. Debemos llegar antes que ellos. – sentenció con algo de pesar.

—¿Llegar? ¿A Septum Borealis? – Naruto se vio contrariado. —¿Pero cómo?

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste, tonto? – Sasuke miró a Kakashi de soslayo. —Hinata no es la única que sabe cómo llegar. – Naruto miró escueto al viejo soldado. Era cierto, lo había olvidado.

—Parece… que no me queda más opción. Tendré que regresar al lugar que inició esto. – suspiró con resignación.

…

— _Kakashi-san._

— _¿Umm?_

— _¿Es posible llegar a ese lugar? Me refiero a Septum Borealis._

— _Lo es. Pero no sencillo._

— _¿Es tan majestuoso como dicen los cuentos?_

— _Lo es._

…

 _Narcisino es un extraño astuto. Él me ha dicho cómo encontrarte mi adorada Colombina, ¿Qué si confío en él? Supongo que sí, después de todo creo aún conserva algo de humildad, porque, si no fuese así, ¿Cómo es que pudo amar tanto como yo a ti?_

 **Continuará…**

 **Toneri al final se comportó como un personaje trasicional que ayudó a los protagonistas a ubicarse en la realidad. Hinata demuestra su inteligencia y Danzo su desesperación. Las cosas tomarán ahora un giro trasladando esta historia a la cumbre de su mitología y ruina. El final está cerca.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	18. Pierrot

**Pues bueno, en verdad lamento tanta espera incesante, lo cierto es que tuve un poco de percanses, me enfermé hace poco (ultimamente me enfermo mucho) y estaba algo atascada dado que quería plantear bien lo que pasaría por que este es probablemente el penultimo capitulo. ¡Digo probable por que ya antes que hecho calculos y me he equivocado en cuanto a la duracción de los fics! En todo caso, no los entretengo más. Con ustedes:**

* * *

 **-18-**

 **Pierrot.**

* * *

— _¿Qué esto?_

— _Es una máscara, la usarás a partir de ahora._

— _No me gusta, me sofoca y no me deja respirar bien._

— _Ah, podemos hacerle más grande los orificios._

— _¿Por qué tengo que usarla?_

— _Con ella estarás seguro._

— _Es una tontería._

— _Me lo agradecerás después._

…

Ya había montado a caballo antes pero no mucho tiempo seguido. Naruto sentía que sus piernas se le entumecían de estar todo el rato aferrando las espaldas del animal mientras éste galopaba, trotaba o caminaba por cuestas y quiebres.

Tenían cerca de tres días que viajaban incesantemente. Kakashi no solía revelar el camino hasta que estaban ahí, él solía decidir los sitios en donde descansarían y/o comerían, después les indicaba cuanto tiempo sería bueno avanzar o dormir. Estaba por caer la tarde cuando el veterano se detuvo frente a ellos y les dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

—Descansaremos aquí. – mostró un conjunto de árboles que cobijaban un pequeño claro del bosque. Los dos muchachos se apresuraron a bajar y estirarse un poco. Sasuke se apresuró a beber agua y Naruto acarició sus muslos que se acalambraban a ratos.

—¿Es la primera vez que viajas a caballo? – preguntó el Uchiha, sin su pérfido humor para variar.

—Sí, generalmente nos movemos en el tren.

—Pero ya sabías montado antes, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, para algunos actos.

—Claro… en ocasiones me olvido que eres un pierrot.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? – le miró con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad.

—No, no lo creo. – se inclinó de hombros y comenzó a desmontar sus mantas para hacer un tendido. Kakashi estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Tú si estás acostumbrado a viajar mucho? – hizo conversación el rubio, el hombre de cabellos plateados les escuchaba en silencio.

—Últimamente sí. – Sasuke se encargó de amarrar a su corcel y acariciarle la cabeza.

—Pensé que los soldados se mueven todo el tiempo de su lugar.

—Así suele pasar. – el Uchiha le miró. —Pero no es todo el tiempo. Generalmente eres confinado a un cuartel y sólo te movilizan cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

—¿Te han movido antes?

—Tres veces.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Por mis promociones y… - tragó saliva y guardó silencio un momento, finalmente suspiró diciendo que no tenía sentido penar por su brazo mutilado. —Misiones importantes.

—Ya veo. – Naruto hizo lo mismo, comenzó a acomodar las mantas para descansar.

—Iré por algo de agua y leña. – avisó Kakashi al percatarse que los chicos no harían algún escándalo. No le dijeron nada pero se tomó eso como un "sí, ve con cuidado".

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—¿Qué es? – Sasuke le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo perdiste tu brazo? – automáticamente el muchacho tomó su muñón y tocó nostálgico.

—En una misión.

—¿Se te atoró el brazo en algún engranaje? – esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado por sí solo, mas Sasuke gruñó por su elocuencia.

—No. No metí la mano donde no debía, si es a lo que te refieres. – Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento.

—Fui traicionado por uno de mis compañeros. – admitió. —Siempre quise averiguar datos sobre mi hermano y por ello no era muy popular en la milicia. A pesar de que gozaba de un buen rango.

—¿Te traicionaron? ¿Cómo? – lo dijo con real preocupación.

—Fui hecho prisionero porque uno de mis compañeros decidió abrir la boca sobre mi posición en medio de la misión. Me torturaron para sonsacar información varia sobre nuestra posición y otras cosas más, después, en medio del desastre un escuadrón intentó rescatarme pero… nos vimos envueltos en un tiroteo; entonces hubo una explosión. El estruendo y el fuego deshicieron mis tejidos. El calor destrozó parte de mis músculos pero al mismo tiempo cauterizó la herida. Fui trasladado rápidamente a una unidad quirúrgica y decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer para salvarme de una trombosis masiva o un choque era amputarme el brazo.

Naruto le miró incrédulo y sorprendido. Había imaginado algo duro, pero no que fuese tan ruin. Sasuke tenía sus motivos para ser tan desagradable y amargado. El hecho de perder una extremidad ya de por sí era horrible, pero que el contexto de dicha perdida fuese una traición agregaba más dolor al recuerdo. Naruto se sintió mal por él y no pudo evitar verle con cierta compasión.

—Cielos, no lo sabía. Lo lamento mucho Sasuke. – no obstante el Uchiha no se veía triste.

—Quita esa cara de compasión, idiota. – regañó el militar. —No necesito de la lástima de nadie.

—No, ciertamente que no. – él muchacho sonrió. —Eres demasiado genial para eso. – esta vez consiguió causarle empatía al moreno quien también respondió a su sonrisa.

—Hmp, por supuesto. – volvió a acariciar su muñón. —Y tú, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo un pierrot?

—¿Minato no te lo dijo?

—No era algo de mi incumbencia.

—¿Ahora sí?

—Si no quieres decirlo está bien. – el muchacho frunció el ceño.

—No, es justo que te lo cuente. Después de todo tú me contaste lo de tu brazo. – Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Dio una gran aspiración antes de hablar. —Minato llegó un día a casa, estaba ligeramente angustiado, o eso fue lo que noté. Después nos dijo apresuradamente a mi madre y a mí que debíamos empacar y viajar. Ese mismo día montamos en un tren que nos llevó lejos, así fue como arribamos al Circo de los Hermanos Remolino. Minato no dijo mucho, le prometió a mi madre que regresaría lo antes posible; que sería necesario que permaneciéramos ahí un buen tiempo. Después de eso habló con el viejo Pantaleón y se fue. Ya no volví a verlo jamás.

—Al menos tu padre te abandono con decoro. – Sasuke carraspeó un instante. —Mi hermano me apuntó en la cabeza con una pistola y me amenazó de muerte si lo seguía. – Naruto tragó saliva y asintió.

—Supongo que la suerte es diferente para todos. – retomó su historia. —Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, pero Minato no regresaba. La noticia por Montemer se había esparcido tan rápido como la rabia. Namikaze Minato se había vuelto un traidor a la patria por orquestar el peor golpe de estado en la historia de la nación. Cuando mi madre se enteró de eso lloró inconsolablemente, ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvo decaída.

—Siempre es difícil. – argumentó el moreno recordándose a sí mismo, mientras en medio de una gruta se lamentaba durante las noches la partida de su hermano.

—Llegó un momento en el que la situación se volvió demasiado peligrosa. Personas ajenas se paseaban por los alrededores del circo buscándonos, ellos sabían que la esposa del General Amarillo estaba escondida, lo cual realzaba una caza incansable. El gobierno interino que estaba regente había anunciado una recompensa por cualquier clase de información sobre Minato y gente allegada. Pronto no nos quedó más remedio que disfrazarnos. Aún recuerdo cuando el sabio pervertido me dio mi máscara. No me gustaba y me era incómoda, pero mi madre insistió en que la usara, que ésta sería la única forma de mantenerme a salvo. Nunca comprendí de qué hasta ese día.

—¿Ese día? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Eran las primeras veces que actuábamos en la calle. Pantaleón pensó que no habría problema si estábamos ocultos tras las máscaras. El circo corría una mala temporada debido a todos los desastres y el pánico colectivo que circulaba entonces. – Naruto frunció el ceño. Siempre era difícil acordarse de aquella tarde, porque, por muy doloroso que fuese, él ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido hasta que contempló el escarlata de la sangre de su madre y cómo su calor se extinguía lentamente. —Unos hombres emergieron de entre el público y abrieron fuego contra los artistas. Yo dejé de saltar y bailar al escuchar el ruido, pero no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, pues mi madre me había tomado en brazos y corría tan rápido como podía entre la multitud hasta llegar a la caravana. – Los ojos del muchacho se aguaron y Sasuke sintió empatía pro él. —Ella se desplomó en el sucio suelo de una carpa. Estaba malherida y… y entonces, simplemente, se desvaneció. Por todo lo sagrado que espero no haya sufrido mucho. – se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Fue una mujer muy valiente. – honoró Sasuke y Naruto sonrió agradecido.

—Gracias. – aclaró su garganta y se instó a controlar su llanto. —Después de ese día el viejo me obligaba a usar la máscara todo el tiempo. Incluso de noche o cuando estábamos descansado. Conforme pasaron los años me acostumbré. Me transformé en un pierrot sin quererlo… Pero como era lo único que sabía hacer me tragué mi orgullo y comencé a actuar.

—¿No te gusta ser un pierrot?

—Para ser honesto… lo detestaba. Pero a mi madre le encantaban porque ella decía que le recordaba a mi padre y yo sólo quería verla feliz. En realidad… La máscara que usé todos estos años era de él. Jiraiya-jichan insistió en que la usara.

—¿Minato fue un pierrot? – la pregunta resonó con evidente sorpresa. Naruto asintió.

—Mamá me contó que fue por ello que se conocieron. Era una mujer que apreciaba a aquellos que la hacían reír y mi padre lo consiguió muy fácilmente. Ella era muy seria y temperamental, pero cuando reía… se convertía en la mujer más dulce y tierna del mundo. – Sasuke sonrió al recordar a su madre. Ella también era seria, pero muy amorosa y maternal.

Cayó en cuenta que hasta entonces no había pensado mucho en ella.

—Ya veo. Supongo que tuviste una infancia dura, ¿Eh?

—No todo fue bueno pero también viví cosas hermosas. – vino a él el recuerdo de cuando Hinata lo atrapó en la cuerda floja, una memoria que atesoraba incansablemente.

—Hmp, supongo que podría decir lo mismo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Eso creo. – Sasuke asintió. —Estudie la escuela elemental y posteriormente me enliste a un colegio militar. Fue duro, pero lo mejor de eso era cuando regresaba a casa después de sufrir en los estudios.

—¿Tienes más familia?

—Antes no.

—¿No? ¿Entonces la tienes ahora? ¿Cómo es eso? – su inexperiencia hablaba por él, mas Sasuke no se molestó esta vez.

—Estoy casado. – le recordó con obviedad.

—Oh, es verdad. Tu esposa la que es médico.

—Sí. – Sasuke suspiró para recostarse en las mantas con fatiga. —La dejé ya hace mucho tiempo. – respiró nostálgico.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Temperamental, gruñona, molesta y chillona.

—¿Entonces por qué te casaste con ella si es tan horrible? – Sasuke le miró un instante y sonrió.

—Porque cuando ríe, se convierte en la mujer más dulce del mundo. – Naruto se sonrojó al ver que había utilizado sus palabras. —Sakura y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás hablando de la misma niña que mencionó el maestre?

—Sí. – Sasuke se giró para verlo mejor. —El hecho de que decidiera buscarte fue tanto por ella como por Minato. Sakura me convenció de hacerlo debido al cariño que siente hacia ese hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Minato y Kakashi la rescataron cuando era una niña de morir en la Noche Roja, al igual que a mí. – el Uchiha suspiró dejando escapar sus recuerdos en el aire. —Al final se convirtió en mi esposa.

—Qué interesante. – Naruto también se acostó. —¿Es por eso que estás desesperado por regresar? ¿La extrañas mucho?

—Sakura estaba embarazada cuando emprendí el viaje. Su embarazo ya estaba avanzado y le prometí que estaría ahí cuando naciera nuestro hijo. Espero no llegar tarde. – admitió finalmente, Naruto nunca había sentido tanta empatía por Sasuke.

—Así que es por eso. Entiendo, supongo que si mi esposa estuviera esperando yo también estaría impaciente por volver con ella. Vaya, lamento que tengas que estar aquí. – ofreció sus condolencias.

—Tan sólo quiero que esto termine pronto.

—¿Entonces por qué no simplemente regresas para el nacimiento de tu hijo y dejas todo esto?

—Porque… aunque no me guste admitirlo, también le debo mucho a Minato. – vio honestidad y lealtad en sus ojos y Naruto pensó en que Sasuke podría ser un gran amigo. —Si yo regresara sin ti, sería una ofensa para la memoria del viejo Minato y lo que hizo por mí en el pasado. Cuando Itachi me abandonó él me consoló. Además, si no fuese por él no habría conocido nunca a mi mujer. – Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente, no solía expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma por lo que se recorrió y le dio la espalda al rubio.

—Ya veo. Tienes poderosas razones para no defraudarlo. – Naruto suspiró y miró la espalda del capitán. —Está bien.

—¿Umm? – él le miró por encima del hombro.

—Cuanto recuperemos a Hinata… Te seguiré. No opondré resistencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo cierto es… que no tenía intenciones de ver a Minato. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para irrumpir en una promesa de honor? – con esto el Uchiha destensó su rostro. —Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke. Aunque luzcas como un estreñido la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Mira quien habla, idiota. – se giró y fingió estar dormido.

—Hola, chicos. – Kakashi llegó cargando leña, frutos y dos conejos que había conseguido atrapar. —Hablaron de algo interesante mientras no estaba.

—No. – respondieron al unísono. Kakashi soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo, al menos no se mataron el uno al otro.- y sin más encendió el fuego para después ponerse a despellejar a los animales.

—Maestre, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó Naruto, interesado en verlo trabajar.

—No mucho. Quizá cuatro días más.

—¿Cuatro días? – Naruto le miró acusador. —¿Qué eso no es demasiado?

—Llegar a Septum Borealis es complicado, aún para quien ya conoce el camino. – se esparció un silencio entre los tres mientras Kakashi continuaba con su labor. —En Montemer existen muchos lugares con las características que dice el poema, por ello si no se tiene suficiente perspicacia y conocimientos no será posible llegar.

—Es verdad. – puntualizó Naruto. —Llevó bastante tiempo preguntándome cual es el código, ¿Podrías decirnos?

—No lo creo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué más da? Después de todo ya vamos para allá. – la firme integridad de Kakashi de conservar el viejo poema continuaba igual de férrea, por lo que al verle Naruto suspiró derrotado. —Está bien, no importa.

—¿La primera vez tardaste mucho? – preguntó Sasuke de forma casual.

—No, no tanto. Las indicaciones de su majestad fueron certeras. – entonces se dedicó a destripar y empelar los conejos y continuó hablando. —Verán, no sólo es lo difícil el llegar, sino la prudencia al entrar. Existen muchas entradas falsas y lugares que bien podrían ser trampas naturales. Desde fosos que succionan por vacío, hasta columnas de sal y mármol que se derrumban con facilidad, represas naturales que son capaces de destrozarse si se le da un peso más de lo que pueden soportar.

—No me sorprendería que también hubiese trampas construidas por el hombre. – argumentó Sasuke y Kakashi asintió.

—Las hubo, pero esas trampas ya deben estar muy viejas para funcionar. Recuerdo que había picas y agujeros camuflados. En realidad son cosas muy sencillas, pero que pueden llegar a ser efectivas para el inexperto o el tonto.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces? – Naruto se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

—Llegar ahí será sencillo comparado con penetrar en la cueva, pero una vez dentro es más seguro. Septum Borealis está tapizado de gemas preciosas, que cuando son iluminadas por una antorcha resplandecer como una aurora, he ahí el nombre.

—Debe ser impresionante.

—Lo es, pero les aconsejaría que no tocaran nada, por su seguridad.

—¿Crees que Danzo y sus secuaces puedan llegar antes que nosotros? – Sasuke decidió preguntar algo más certero, el rostro de Kakashi se dibujó en una expresión vaga y con pesar.

—No lo sé. Es cierto que Hinata conocía el código, pero no sé si ella sea capaz de ubicar el lugar en cuestión. Tenemos que apostar con que tarde o temprano llegarán a Septum Borealis.

—Hinata es muy lista, seguramente podrá. – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de fruta.

—Estoy seguro que sí. – Kakashi asó los conejos y los pinchaba con una navaja de vez en cuando para ver la cocción de la carne. —Por cierto, Naruto. ¿Ya has practicado con el arma que te di? – de nuevo se instaló un amplio silencio.

—No.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—No puedo… cada vez que la tomó…

—Comprendo. – Kakashi miró de soslayo a Sasuke y después a Naruto. —¿Sabes pelear? – el rubio alzó una ceja. —No sabes luchar, ¿Cierto?

—Mmm, pocas veces he tenido riñas, ¡Pero cuando las tengo siempre gano! – dijo lo último con sorna.

—Riñas callejeras no son peleas reales. – expresó Sasuke ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio.

—¿Tú si puedes hacerlo? – retó Naruto.

—Aún con un solo brazo. – le sonrió mostrándole su autosuficiencia.

—Entonces luchemos. – el muchacho de ojos azules se levantó retándole. —Justo ahora.

—De acuerdo.- Sasuke se levantó y se colocó en guardia. Naruto se posicionó al lado contrario y se colocó en posición. Kakashi sonrió al verlo, reconocía el estilo.

El primer golpe fue dado con un embestido y Uchiha, quien espero pacientemente esquivó el ataque para inmiscuir después uno de sus piernas entre las de Naruto. Lo derribó enseguida, mas el muchacho no se quedó en el suelo demasiado, giró sobre su cintura y espalda mientras terminaba de enredar sus miembros en los de Sasuke, así ejerció contra peso y lo hizo tambalear, el muchacho cayó al suelo y una vez ahí rodó para liberarse. Se alejó un poco y se apresuró a ponerse de pie. No esperaba que Naruto le respondiera ripiadamente. Naruto se sacudió y atacó nuevamente, esta vez Sasuke planteó otra estrategia.

Respondió con un empellón por lo cual Naruto se ajustó para que sus manos se entrelazaran, no obstante Sasuke giró graciosamente y utilizó uno de sus pies para hacerlo tropezar. Naruto, quien no esperaba la finta se fue de bruces al suelo, Sasuke por su parte se empecinó contra él, se sentó encima de su espalda y se apresuró a tomar uno de sus brazos para doblarlo contra la espalda.

—¡Es suficiente! – Kakashi paró la pelea y Sasuke dejó ir a Naruto. —No está mal, bueno, no es algo que ciertamente has practicado toda la vida, pero es decente. Creo que Sasuke no espero el contrataque. – le miró de soslayo y el muchacho ladeó la cabeza. —Reconocería ese estilo en cualquier parte, Jiraiya-san te enseño, ¿No es así?

—Un tiempo, cuando era más pequeño. – Naruto suspiró levantándose. —Unos chicos me molestaban y me dio lecciones. Aún las recuerdo.

—Entiendo. No obstante, es todavía algo amateur. No creo que pueda hacerte un experto pero lo intentaré.

—¿Eh? – Naruto alzó una ceja confundido.

—Será necesario que aprendas a manejar un arma también. –planteó Kakashi más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—¿Por qué siento que esta conversación va en un solo sentido?

—Naruto. – Kakashi se colocó frente a él y sonrió. Puso su mano sobre su hombro. —Te enseñaré. Yo seré tu maestro. Tal como tu padre lo fue para mí.

—¿Mi maestro? – no podía estar más sorprendido.

—Sería lo ideal. – anexó Sasuke. —Si vamos a enfrentarnos a unos mercenarios deberías saber cómo defenderte.

—Tenemos el tiempo contado, así que, espero que tu brazo no te duela demasiado, porque te voy a entrenar. – complementó Kakashi. Naruto se quedó en silencio y aunque le hubiese gustado protestar, lo cierto es que supo que Kakashi tenía razón. Poco faltaba para llegar a Septum Borealis y más valía estar preparados.

…

Danzo soltó un bufido por enésima vez ese día. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, llevaban ya muchos días de viaje, andado de caballo de aquí para allá, comprobando, sorteando y economizando recursos. Hinata cooperaba poco, pero tras cada paso que daban su voluntad parecía empezar a flaquear. Quizás era por el trauma de estar a merced del viejo traidor, no obstante eran oportunidades perfectas para sonsacarla.

El principio había sido difícil. No sólo por la mano de obra, puesto que Zabuza había conseguida sólo cinco de sus mejores hombres y Haku, quien estando herido por el disparo que Sasuke le había hecho no podía hacer labores de carga o montaje. Habían llegado a tres puntos anteriores en donde los ayudantes del mercenario se habían puesto a trabajar, pero sin resultado. Había excavado, talado y buceado sin éxito; y al ver esto Danzo se ponía como loco intentando resolver la traducción que Hinata le había hecho.

—¿En dónde estamos ahora? – le preguntó a Zabuza quien portaba un mapa.

—Al oeste, cerca del mar, en… los barrancos de Giorno. – le costaba leer la carta apropiadamente debido a que el caballo estaba avanzando entre piedras y baches.

—Los barrancos de Giorno. – repitió fastidiado Danza. Se tocó la cintura, le dolía a horrores por montar tanto tiempo a caballo. —Repítelo, repítelo de una vez. – ordenó a Hinata, quien venía en un caballo aparte y amarrada a la silla de montar. La muchacha, deshidratada y fatigada balbuceó en voz baja el poema, todos se detuvieron para escuchar, puesto que en movimiento era difícil distinguir su voz.

— Lago veintisiete punto. Búsqueda 14 entre 2 minuto y segundo de largo decir 40 decenas más uno 28 minutos veintinueve segundos, Brillante Cielo Arrebol. – recitó con monotonía.

—Interprétalo, no sólo lo recites. – exclamó fastidiado.

—Septum Borealis está entre el meridiano 27 y el paralelo 41.

—La última vez lo dijo al revés. – atinó a decir uno de los hombres acompañantes. Danzo frunció el ceño.

—¿No nos estás diciendo mentiras, o sí? – Danzo profesó con molestia. Habían vagabundeado como idiotas por su culpa. Los había engañado tres veces en los últimos días de expedición y al darse cuenta los villanos que estaban siendo timados se encargaron de hacerle ver a Hinata que no estaban muy prestos a tonterías. Por cada engaño dicho le habían roto un dedo, así como la habían privado de agua durante el día en el que se descubría el engaño. La torturaban de esa forma impidiendo que llegase a morir o se deshidratara lo suficiente como para que no supiera lo que estaba diciendo. Le racionaban el agua y ésta era apenas suficiente para que pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente.

Hinata apretó cuidadosamente sus dedos rotos, no quería volver a escuchar el momento exacto en el que el dedo cedía y el hueso se desquebrajaba, era desagradable y sumamente doloroso. Se encogió un segundo y respiró para calmarse.

—No, no estoy mintiendo. – aseguró de forma queda.

—Más te vale… A no ser que no sientas aprecio por tus manos. –ante el comentario Hinata se guardó las manos hacia su cuerpo, doloridas por las amarras y las fracturas.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, los comentarios de Danzo era bastantes crueles para con la joven, pero dado que no era su responsabilidad decir nada al respecto simplemente lo pasaban por alto.

—Este es el final del rio. – comentó Zabuza, sin molestarse en ver las expresiones de sus compañeros. —Aquí termina el cauce.

—El lago Giorno. – dijo uno de los trabajadores. —¿No habrá llevado por el camino equivocado?

—No. – se apresuró a aclarar Hinata.

—De acuerdo. – suspiró Danzo para después ver a Zabuza, esperando su aprobación. —¿Es el lugar que marcan las coordenadas? – el mercenario a su vez miró a Haku, quien conocía más de aquellas cosas.

—Según el mapa lo es. – dijo el muchacho con una expresión cansina.

—¿En dónde está la entrada, pequeña? – demandó saber el anciano. Hinata se encogió de hombros y éste frunció el ceño.

—Eso no lo sé. Jamás había estado aquí. – aclaró igualmente cansada de los maltratos.

—Tiene sentido. – declaró Zabuza. —Si son las coordenadas y esta vez no nos ha mentido, debe ser el lugar. Figuro que la entrada debe estar escondida en alguna parte.

—El lago es bastante grande, Zabuza-san. – dijo otro de sus secuaces. —Así como profundo, si pretenden llegar ahí buceando no les puedo garantizar su supervivencia.

—Pues alguien deberá hacerlo. – dijo molesto el hombre.

—Ya es algo tarde, ¿Por qué no descansamos y mañana empezamos a peinar la zona? – propuso otro con mala cara.

—Acampemos aquí. – pidió ahora Danzo, quien también estaba cansado de andar.

—Muy bien. Pondremos las tiendas y ustedes dos conseguirán la comida. – ordenó Scapino. Todos se bajaron de sus animales, se instalaron y comenzaron a buscar las cosas para el asentamiento.

…

—¿Entradas falsas? – preguntó Naruto mientras terminaba de vendarse una muñeca. Habían avanzado bastante a caballo y la noche les había cobijado más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Se juntaron alrededor de la fogata para cenar y mientras, Kakashi trazaba en el suelo con un palo ciertas indicaciones.

—Septum Borealis es una cámara subterránea. – comentó mientras dibujaba algo que poco a poco tomaba forma. —Hay una entrada principal, la cual se encuentra en el Lago Giorno. No obstante, existen otras entradas que dan a los túneles que llevan a la cámara principal.

—El Lago Giorno es bastante profundo. – puntualizó Sasuke. —¿Pretendes nadar hasta llegar a una entrada desapercibida?

—No es necesario nadar en la penumbra del lago. – comentó el veterano. —La entrada se encuentra en una pequeña grieta en una parte no tan profunda. La cuestión es que nadie sospecharía de un portillo ubicado en una esquina del lago. Es una de las primeras líneas defensivas del lugar, la falta de obviedad. Muchos que llegaron a escuchar de indicios de su ubicación lograron encontrar el Lago Giorno, pero se ahogaron intentando llegar al fondo, lugar en el cual todos creían estaba la entrada.

—¿Es en verdad muy hondo? –Naruto tomó un trozo de carne y comenzó a comer.

—Lo es. Pero también hay limo y plantas que son capaces de atrapar a un hombre y retenerlo.

—¿Y bien? Si la entrada principal es la del lago, ¿Por dónde más podemos ir? – se apresuró a saber Sasuke.

—Hay otras formas de llegar la cámara y túneles diversos. He de decirlo, existen muchos túneles dentro de la cámara. Antes de partir su majestad me advirtió en un criptograma, para llegar al fondo de la caverna es necesario tomar el de la izquierda y continuar, los otros son simples distracciones.

—¿Qué pasa si tomas otro que no sea la izquierda? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

—Existen trampas y callejones sin salida. Pero, regresando a la pregunta de Sasuke, las otras entradas son bastante peculiares. Hay una que se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí y que dará con el túnel principal de la entrada, llegar a ella significa cavar en una montaña. Otra también, que se encuentra por la parte trasera, es segura, pero es tan pequeña que sólo un bebé cabría por ella. También existen otras rutas que en realidad son falsas, todas ellas se acercan a la cámara, pero se desvían en último momento.

—Sabes demasiado. – espetó Sasuke.

—Durante mis años de trotamundos regresé aquí y exploré más a fondo. Lo que te estoy diciendo es por meses que pasé explorando las grutas.

—Ya veo. –Sasuke suspiró. —Ahora que sabemos cómo entrar y salir, ¿Qué haremos si nos topamos con Danzo y compañía?

—Primero debemos verificar que Hinata está con ellos, lo otro será tenderles una emboscada.

—Pero no podemos separarnos de ti, sería arriesgado para nosotros. – puntualizó el militar, el cual era muy observador.

—Entonces se convertiría en una persecución.

—¿El camino es recto? – preguntó Naruto.

—No, pero si ellos lograsen llegar a la cámara más profunda no importa, lo ideal es recuperar a la chica.

—Tiene razón, maestre.

—¿Dices que mañana estaremos ahí? – indagó Sasuke con ligera preocupación.

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan sí. Tenemos que estar preparados, Septum Borealis es engañoso y estaremos encerrados en un lugar que puede desmoronarse, asfixiarnos o confundirnos.

—¿Cómo sabremos que estamos en la cámara principal? – cuestionó Naruto.

—Porque, cuando extiendas tu fuego encontrarás rieles de aceite que rodean el sitio y, cuando poses tu antorcha sobre este; la luz hará brillar las joyas como una aurora boreal. – los jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

—Lo que sea por Hinata. La encontraremos y haremos pagar a esos malditos por todo el daño que han hecho. – profetizó Naruto, asintiendo y estirando su puño hacia delante. Los soldados se miraron y fue Kakashi quien chocó su puño con el suyo. Sasuke lo hizo más tarde.

Se fraguó una promesa entre los tres. Una de amor, honor y deber.

…

Con el nuevo amanecer los intentos repetidos por acceder a lugar legendario se veían cada vez más infructuosos. Dos de los hombres que acompañaban a Danzo se internaron en las oscuras aguas del lago, sorteando peligros como la extrema temperatura que podía alcanzar el lago, así como animales que habitaban ahí. Lucían algo desesperados, la tarde ya estaba cayendo y habían buceado incansablemente sin éxito.

Danzo estaba fúrico, Zabuza desesperado. Los hombres por su parte, muy cansados.

—¡Esto no puede continuar así, Zabuza-san! – reclamó uno de los hombres. —Hemos nadado en vano todo el día. – se sacudía algunas plantas que por un instante creyó podrían ahogarlo. Tenía las piernas llenas de marcas de animales como serpientes y peces que los habían mordido.

—¿Estás segura que la entrada se encuentra aquí, verdad? – preguntó por enésima vez Scapino a la pobre colombina y ella, simplemente asintió. —¿No querrás perder otro dedo, o sí? – Hinata frunció el ceño y desvió su rostro del de él.

—Zabuza-san, trazaré un perímetro, probablemente el lago sólo sea una referencia y no la entrada. – Haku habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Luego del forcejeo en el tren, Sasuke le había atinado un disparo en el abdomen. La bala le había lastimado las asas intestinales así como atravesado lastimándole de forma alarmante un riñón. Salvar a Haku había sido una proeza, pues la pérdida de sangre le estaba costando demasiado. Afortunadamente logró hacerlo a pesar de los contratiempos y Haku resistió el dolor. Había reposado mucho y él había insistido en ir a la expedición, cuestión que consiguió tras mucho pedir.

—No, estás débil y serías demasiado lento, ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado. – reprochó Zabuza, no era una sorpresa para sus aliados que el muchacho era especial para el mercenario, lo cuidaba de una forma bastante paternal a pesar de que solía comportarse un poco grosero con él.

—Es una buena idea. – aludió Danzo, quien ya estaba cansado de esperar sin resultados positivos.

—Hmp, de acuerdo, iré contigo. – el hombre suspiró resignado ante la petición de su cliente. Los dos recorrieron lentamente el perímetro en busca de algún indicio. Los demás esperaron impacientes.

—Tengo la sospecha de que la entrada debe estar en un lugar no muy lejano. – especuló el muchacho.

—¿Ah sí? – el hombre simplemente se encargaba de vigilar y ver detalladamente alrededor.

—Debe ser algo no muy aparente, pero, si los reyes del pasado han venido a este lugar, tiene que ser algo no muy peligroso. – ciertamente, cuando Haku quería ponerse reflexivo lograba grandes cosas. El asesino le miró intrigado y asintió. Estaba hablado con la razón.

—¿Qué podría ser entonces? ¿Una entrada secreta que se abra con alguna clave?

—¿Qué tal eso?

—¿Qué cosa? –el muchacho se metió frente a él hasta que el agua le llegó por arriba de la cintura. —Es una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para que quepa una persona. – analizó la entrada, ésta estaba casi sumergida y sobresalía una parte, no obstante, no parecía ser un agujero creado de forma natural, era más bien un hueco tallado a posta. Haku lo supo al ver las paredes y cómo esta tenía la capacidad de permitir la entrada a un ser humano siempre y cuando éste entrara de forma lateral.

—Esas marcas… -Zabuza también se dio cuenta. —Alguien las hizo.

—Maestro, ¿Crees que esta sea la entrada?

—Debe haber una marca. – se apresuró a ver alrededor, la luz estaba cayendo y tenía que aprovechar lo último de sol. —¡Ahí! – entonces lo sintió, era un pequeño relieve el cual se sentía hecho con finura y precisión. Según el tacto de sus dedos, éste era liso y grácil, no obstante podría identificar letras, las cuales, si detallaba con sus yemas expresaban algo como: Sol ingreditur domum tuam. Custodit secreta.

Los ojos del maestro fueron hacia los de su aprendiz. Habían logrado lo inimaginable, habían encontrado Septum Borealis. Zabuza se levantó presuro y corrió dando saltos, casi como si calzara zancos.

Cuando los trabajadores lo vieron llegar se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Hinata sintió un escalofrió, la sonrisa de Scapino no podía significar nada bueno. Danzo fue el primero en acercársele.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? – la sonrisa de Zabuza cambió a una llena de satisfacción.

—Creo que encontramos la puerta. – casi dan un brinco de la emoción, los hombres se apresuraron a ir por los caballos. —No lo hagan. Los animales no pueden entrar, es bastante estrecha. Además, tendremos que sumergirnos.

—¿Nadar? – Danzo alzó una ceja. —No estoy en plena forma, chico.

—No es tan profunda. – se apresuró a tranquilizarle.

—Andando entonces. – Danzo echó un ojo sobre Hinata, quien yacía sentada a la orilla del lago, con mala cara. —Ella vendrá con nosotros, tráiganla.

—¡No! – la joven se removió intentando levantarse y un hombre la sostuvo antes de que pudiera escapar. —¡No, eso no era el trato! – balbuceó temerosa. —Los traje hasta aquí, ya no me necesitan. Déjenme ir. – lo último lo dijo con tan poco aire en los pulmones que sonó a una súplica.

—De ninguna manera. Eres mi prisionera ahora. Además, podría necesitar tu mente tan perspicaz, sería un desperdicio si te dejo marchar.

—¡Es un mentiroso! ¡Un traidor! ¡No tiene honor!

—¡Guarda silencio! – se acercó para tomarla del cabello y lastimarla. —¡No toleraré que me faltes al respeto! Niña ilusa.

—¡No le ayudaré más! ¡Está loco, loco por poder! – Hinata forcejeó con él, sin importarle si su larga cabellera sufría perdidas. —Vive obsesionado con una historia que ya lo olvidó, con un país que fue su víctima, ¡Está demente!

—¡Ya cierra la boca! – la lanzó al suelo. —Estoy harto, en definitiva prefiero cuando callas. Tú, amordázala. Vendrá con nosotros quiera o no. – el hombre a quien se dirigía miró fugazmente a Zabuza y después asintió.

…

Recién habían bajado los quiebres para llegar al cauce del rio Giorno, cuya desembocadura recibía su mismo nombre. Kakashi era quien los dirigía, seguidos de Sasuke y después Naruto. Los tres hombres lucían cansados y cabizbajos, habían viajado todo el día sin parar más que para comer algo.

Naruto suspiró, según Kakashi estaban cerca de llegar, pero no habían encontrado ningún rastro hasta… ahora.

—Miren.- detuvo a su caballo y señaló el suelo. —Esas huellas son de cascos de algunos caballos. – miró las paredes de los barrancos e identificó un pequeño sendero inclinado. —Seguro bajaron por ahí.

—¿Crees que sean ellos? – preguntó Sasuke.

—Posiblemente. Se dirigen al Lago Giorno. – las huellas iban hacia allá. —Avancemos con precaución, ante cualquier ruido fuera de lo común tengan sus armas listas. – Sasuke fue el primero en cargar. Sólo tenía una mano pero era bastante bueno con ella. Naruto lo hizo algo nervioso y no dejaba de mirar alrededor para ver si identificaba algo más.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más en total silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Kakashi recordó aquellas misiones en las que solían solicitarle cuando fue parte de la Brigada Scaramuccia.

—Esto es reciente. – Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando señaló al frente un rastro. Había cenizas y secciones del terreno aplanado, como si hubiesen montado un campamento ahí.

—Demasiado. – Kakashi se puso a la defensiva. Los cantiles eran tan extensos y las orillas llenas de árboles que bien podrían estarse escondiendo para armar una emboscada. —Cubran mi espalda. – susurró y sacó su propia pistola. Hizo caminar a su caballo y éste, dado el estrés de su jinete también se puso alerta, alzando las orejas en todas las direcciones. Caminó lentamente, observando el terreno, aprovechando la altura del caballo para ver si algo más se le escondía.

Cuando llegó a los árboles se puso más alerta, tragó saliva y se internó poco a poco en el follaje, si ellos estaban escondidos, los mataría antes de que pudieran sorprenderle.

Mas fue otra clase de sorpresa la que vino a él.

Un eco sibilante se apoderó del valle. El sonido portaba consigo una voz y la voz, en concreto, era de una mujer. Las palabras se distorsionaban conforme avanzaba por las laderas, pero claramente podía escucharse angustia en ésta. Kakashi retrocedió, ellos no estaban escondidos, sus enemigos yacían en el lago, habían encontrado la entrada, para su pesar.

Quiso correr para regresar con sus compañeros, pero éstos ya estaban al tanto.

—¿Hinata? – Naruto desfiguró su expresión en una llena de miedo. —Es su voz. – murmuró sin aliento.

—Naruto.- Sasuke le llamó precavido.

—¡Está delante de nosotros! – el muchacho golpeó con sus talones las costillas del animal, éste gruñó y comenzó a galopar hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

—¡Sasuke, no dejes que vaya! – Kakashi lo llamó estando cerca. El militar de negros cabellos se apresuró contra el joven enamorado, su caballo azabache era mucho más rápido que el de Naruto, siendo éste un animal entrenado para este tipo de misiones. Se le atravesó con premura.

—¡A un lado! ¡Hinata ésta…!

—¡No seas idiota! – regañó Sasuke y cuando Naruto intentó pasarlo el caballo de Kakashi llegó para cubrir su salida.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Hinata está en problemas!

—Naruto, guarda la compostura. – regañó Kakashi. —Podrían escucharnos.

—¡Pero maestre…!

—¡Que te calles! – gruñó Sasuke y su mano cubrió la boca del rubio con violencia. De pronto se instaló un completo silencio alrededor.

—Si revelas nuestra posición eliminarás el elemento sorpresa. – puntualizó Kakashi. —Ahora sabemos que Hinata está viva, no lo eches a perder. – él también lucía muy estresado.

…

Los ojos de todos los hombres se vieron unos a los otros. Hinata había quedado paralizada al escuchar el eco proveniente de los peñascos. Danzo miró a Zabuza con una orden implícita de que se encargara de ello, mas el mercenario avanzó en silencio hasta los sujetos que tenían presa a la chica.

—Ustedes dos, vigilen la entrada. – dijo con simpleza y les arrebató a la chica. Ella, quien continuaba inmóvil debido a la sorpresa no opuso resistencia cuando el hombre la haló.

Todos sacaron sus armas inmediatamente después de la orden de Zabuza.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos. – ahora le empujó a Danzo para que caminara. —Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo. Tú, irás al último, vigilarás nuestras…- la frase quedó inconclusa.

Fue casi como el soplido de un petardo a punto de explotar. La bala le dio al aliado de Zabuza justo en la cabeza. Hinata se aterrorizó al verlo desmoronarse hacia el lodo del lado. Danzo dio un salto y Zabuza rápidamente desenfundó. Disparó al menos cinco veces y con él sus compañeros. El sonido amedrentador de la pólvora se esparció en el sitio y los animales huyeron despavoridos a causa de esto.

—¡No hay tiempo, corran a la entrada! – como no sabían de donde provenían los disparos no se arriesgaría para averiguarlo.

—¡Están respondiendo! – gritó otro de los que les cubrían las espaldas. Una lluvia de balas emergió de los prados cercanos al bosque. El relinche de los caballos y el graznido de las aves continuaba sumándose a la desesperación. Se lanzaron al lodo para evitar tiros oportunos en la cara, mas era una estrategia burda para un pistolero, pues un disparo certero vino hasta el hombro de uno de los sicarios.

—Excelente tiro.- halagó Sasuke a Naruto, quien se había quedado de piedra al ver que había acertado en su primer intento.

Cuando los visualizaron en la entrada de Septum Borealis Kakashi no dudó en disparar.

—¡Muestren sus caras, desgraciados! – proclamó uno, Kakashi frunció el ceño. Su primer disparo había sido exitoso, no le dio a Zabuza, que era lo que pretendía, pero había aniquilado a uno de los suyos.

—El que hirió Naruto sigue vivo, ¿Crees que puedas matarlo? – preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke, quien ya apuntaba con su rifle de alcance más largo. El cual tenía pocas municiones, por lo que su puntería debería ser más que perfecta.

—Lo tengo en la mira. – Sasuke asintió.

—¡No hay tiempo, Haku, toma a la chica, entra con ella! – arremangó a Hinata contra el chico, quien a pesar de permanecer lastimado había respondido a los disparos y tuvo suficiente fuerza para dominar a Hinata.

Ambos se zambulleron y nadaron a diestra y siniestra en la espesura. Justo en la entrada, un vacío les indicó la entrada a la cueva subterránea.

—¡Mataron a Mizu! – gritó el sujeto que estaba en el suelo tras el disparo de Kakashi. Zabuza ubicó entonces la dirección del proyectil y disparó. Para entonces la bala de Sasuke ya le había dado el sujeto que estaba derribado en el barro.

El disparo fue bueno, pero el de Zabuza no era menos flojo. Kakashi miró aterrado a Sasuke porque se había percatado que la bala había ido directo a él. Sasuke le miró con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Cuando Momochi disparó se protegieron con los árboles, pero Sasuke continuaba apuntado. El Uchiha asintió, le había pasado justo en el espacio de su brazo perdido, por lo que no logró herirle.

—¡Muestren sus caras! – gritó ahora Zabuza. —¡Sé que eres tú, pierrot! – Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado, pero Kakashi quien ordenó un cese al fuego le dijo que no hablara. —¡¿Quién más podría si no?! Creí que te había matado, ahora veo que no. – Zabuza reagrupó a sus hombres, Danzo continuaba cerca de ellos. —¿Crees que no soy capaz de reconocer tu patética voz chillona de niño? – les pidió se separaran y atacaran por los flancos, los tenía ubicados. Los cazadores asintieron, Kakashi lo supo.

Naruto miró directamente a los ojos de Zabuza, a pesar de que Kakashi le había dicho que no, no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Libera a Hinata! – le pidió con valentía. Zabuza sonrió al identificar de donde venía el sonido.

—¡Jamás! Ella es vital para la operación. – amenazó con bravura. —¿Qué quiere un pierrot como tú con ella, además? Eres sólo un simple circense, ¿No será que estás interesado en el dinero de la familia Hyuga o sí?

—¡Yo no haría eso! – respondió gritando. —Yo la quiero, la… la amo y no puedo dejar que un sucio monstruo como tú le haga daño. ¡Juré que la protegería!

—¿Protegerla? – ahora Zabuza y Danzo retrocedía a la entrada sin dejar de apuntar con el arma. —¡Eres un ser triste y patético! No tienes la fuerza para hacer eso.

—¡Silencio! ¡Qué sabes tú! No eres más que un mercenario, un perro que le lame la mano a un dueño sin corazón.

—¿Es un mejor insulto? – retó con gracia.

—¡No eres más que un monstruo!

—Y tú un patético pierrot. – siseó con satisfacción.

—¡Naruto, abajo! – Sasuke saltó sobre él. La explosión de la pólvora causó eco alrededor y momentos más tarde otro disparo surcó el firmamento.

Zabuza sonrió complacido, sus hombres habían hecho su trabajo. Iba a darse media vuelta, mas si no fuera por la cara pálida de Danzo se habría sumergido en el agua incluso.

—¿Anciano? – parecía como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

—Hatake Kakashi. – pronunció con un hilo de voz. Zabuza se tensó instantáneamente y regresó la vista al frente. Kakashi estaba parado al otro lado, en el follaje y consigo cargaba el cuerpo de uno de sus empleados.

—¿Qué? – Zabuza tragó saliva. —Pe-Pero yo lo vi… él se suicidó. – no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos captaban.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto sacudió el cuerpo de su compañero. No lo había visto, pues Zabuza le distrajo. Un hombre salió de la nada e intentó dispararle, Sasuke saltó sobre él y acertó un tiro contra el atacante, mas se había quedado muy quieto después de esto. Temió lo peor. Lo sacudió repetidas veces. —¡Sasuke, respóndeme!

—Estoy bien… estoy bien… - musitó algo mareado. No escuchaba bien de ambos lados, sentía un zumbido que le causaba vértigo. El plomazo le había rozado la oreja derecha y como no tenía su brazo izquierdo no pudo frenar su caída, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer. El disparo no le había matado, pero casi se rompe la cara intentando salvar a su compañero.

—¿Lo mataste? – preguntó temeroso el rubio.

—Eso creó. – entonces Sasuke disparó otra vez al cuerpo. —Si no lo estaba antes ahora sí.

—Debemos apoyar a Kakashi. – se levantó tan rápido como pudo, el muy idiota se había presentado ante Zabuza.

—¡Tú estabas muerto! – recriminó muy molesto el mercenario.

—Las apariencias engañan. –se limitó a decir el veterano.

—Un soldado de Scaramuccia prefiere morir a perder la misión, pero incluso éste puede fingir su muerte para posteriormente terminarla. – Danzo apretó los dientes con tanta violencia que éstos hicieron un chasquido. —¡Tantos años y continuabas con vida! – lo apuntó acusadoramente. —¡Maldito traidor! ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir tanto tiempo?

—No fue fácil, pero si a traiciones vamos, ¿No debería ser yo quien le acusara tan deliberadamente, General? – su voz sonó retadora, cargada de inmenso rencor.

—Siempre sospeché que serías un insubordinado. Debí matarte cuando pude.

—Pudo hacerlo, pero no lo logro. – se mofó haciendo enfadar aún más.

—¡Eso acaba ahora! – gruñó el viejo dictador. —¿Sabes en donde estamos parados verdad? ¡Oh, pero claro que sí! Tú fuiste elegido por el rey para guardar el instructivo que Akasuna hizo. A quien por cierto tú mataste.

—Esa arma debe perderse en los albores de la historia.

—¡Esa arma renacerá! Y cuando lo haga, me ayudará a aniquilar plagas como tú.

—No le dejaré hacer eso.

—¿Ah no? – Danzo se burló. —¿Quién más me lo impedirá? ¡¿Tú y un estúpido pierrot?!

—No soy un estúpido pierrot. – Naruto emergió en compañía de Sasuke, ambos apuntando. —¡Soy el hombre que te detendrá! - Naruto disparó.

—¡Cuidado! – Zabuza se apresuró a jalar a su benefactor y lanzarlo al suelo. Iba a disparar pero Sasuke se apresuró y con su arma corta le dio justo en la mano, desarmándolo en el proceso. —¡Hijo de perra! – los ojos del capitán negro y Scapino volvían a enfrentarse.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Danzo. Después de sacar la cabeza del agua y toparse con los cristalinos ojos de Naruto su espíritu vibró en una mezcla de miedo y excitación. Zabuza se dio cuenta de ello, el sujeto estaba aún más pálido que cuando vio a Kakashi.

—¡Viejo, reacciona! – estaba seguro que tenía un arma y este sería el momento ideal para que la sacara.

—No puedo creerlo. – lo dijo como si recitara un poema. —Han venido por mí después de tantos años…

—¿Quién o quiénes? – balbuceó Zabuza igualmente intrigado.

—Son como demonios. – Danzo parecía hipnotizado. —Que me persiguen sin tregua. Esos ojos tan negros como la noche y esos azules como el mismo cielo… No son más que recuerdos que regresan de la tumba. – exclamó elevando la voz. —¡Esto debe ser una broma! – entonces soltó una carcajada bastante desencajada. —¡El General Amarillo, el Teniente Hatake y el maldito Capitán Uchiha! ¿O debería decir Spezzaferro? ¡Que hacen aquí fantasmas del pasado! ¡¿Por qué continúan interponiéndose en mi camino?! – Danzo veía en Naruto y Sasuke los mismos ojos de sus viejos enemigos.

El pasado regresaba al presente para impedir nuevamente otra guerra o al menos, luchar en el intento.

—Las cicatrices no se desvanecen, viejo. – argumentó Sasuke. —Ni en esta vida, ni en la otra.

Para Danzo, aquello no pudo dolerle más.

…

— _Estoy cansado… Cansado de permanecer en un mundo que me olvida y recuerda al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estoy muriendo estoy arrepintiéndome de lo que hice?_

— _Jamás será olvidado, no lo permitiré. El mundo conocerá lo que hiciste por nosotros… Se te perdonará todo._

— _No, no es así, viejo amigo. No todos lo harán._

— _Entonces quizá sea tiempo de que sea sincero consigo mismo. Dígame, maestro… ¿Qué es lo que más anhela?_

— _Morir en paz._

…

— _Dime, Minato, ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas? Dímelo y lo haré realidad._

— _Quiero verlo, a mi hijo. Aunque sea por último vez._

— _Entonces supongo que alguien deberá buscarlo._

— _¿Buscarlo? No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si él no quiere verme?_

— _Entonces lo obligaremos._

— _Es un pierrot… o al menos lo era._

— _Es todo lo que necesito._

…

 _A mi madre siempre le gustaron los payasos, ellos solían hacerla reír y en ocasiones hasta cantar mientras aplaudía una y otra vez. Pero a mí no, a mí me aterraban. Mírame ahora, mi dulce Colombina, soy yo, un simple pierrot, ¿No es gracioso? Y si lo es… ¿Qué son estas lágrimas? Oh, ahora lo entiendo._

 **Continuará…**

 **Yeah, tenemos doble flash back al final :D Espero que les haya gustado, pido inmensas disculpas por la tardanza y los horrores de ortografía que alcanzaron a fugarse, lo cierto es que a veces escribo tan rápido que no me doy cuenta de ellos y los pasó sin querer cuando releo la historia. En todo caso, pues bueno, espero la disfruten. Me encantaría saber cómo creen que terminará esta gran aventura, por que vaya que lo ha sido.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	19. Commedia

**Pues bien, es un capítulo bastante largo en realidad y tuve que partirlo por la mitad. El final por ende estará compuesto de dos partes y esta es la primera. Espero lo gocen. La culminación de todo este drama.**

* * *

 **-19-**

 **Commedia…**

* * *

— _Es maravilloso… ¿No lo crees?_

— _Lo es, no puedo dejar de verlo._

— _Pensar que caímos por accidente. ¿Ves esas piedras? Brillan tanto como si fueran de luz, ¿Tendremos que decir esto a papá?_

— _No, no, no. Ni lo pienses._

— _Pero… ¿Por qué?_

— _Por qué es nuestra oportunidad, hermanito. Con las joyas de esta cueva podremos irnos, no tendremos que regresar nunca a ese basurero, seremos tan ricos y poderosos que incluso podremos hacer nuestra propia nación._

— _¿Un país sólo para nosotros? ¡¿En serio?!_

— _¡Claro! ¿Puedes creerlo? Nos convertiríamos en reyes._

— _¡Yo quiero tener un gran palacio! Donde siempre me sirvan comida caliente y podamos dormir en una cama de plumas._

— _¡Eso y más!_

— _¿Y cómo llamaremos a nuestro país?_

— _Pues… aquí hay muchas montañas, ¿Qué te parece Montemer?_

— _Me gusta._

— _Montemer será._

…

Danzo gruñó cuando Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia. Su expresión le recordaba demasiado a su hermano mayor. Pensar que el pequeño había sobrevivido a la Noche Roja y criado hasta convertirse en un miembro de su propio ejército le enfermaba.

—He escuchado hablar de ti, Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo en un siseo. —Veo que heredaste la imprudencia de tu hermano. – molestarlo era estúpido, considerando que el muchacho estaba armado, pero la rabia que sentía era demasiada como para soportarla.

—No sólo la imprudencia.

—Y usted, teniente, ¿No ha tenido ya una vida muy larga? Olvidó el credo de los Scaramuccia.

—La Brigada Scaramuccia se extinguió hace muchos años.

—Juraste lealtad ante el rey, Sarutobi y a mí.

—Vive atrapado en el pasado, General.

—Por lo visto tú también, ¿Por qué has regresado?

—Porque tengo un deber con Montemer.

—Está llevando esto demasiado lejos, ¿No cree, teniente?

—Coronel. – dijo súbitamente Kakashi. —De hecho, soy el coronel Hatake y no, General Danzo, jamás dejé de serle fiel a mi nación.

—¿Ah sí… Coronel? – el rango lo dijo con desprecio. —Creo que ya es tiempo de que se jubile.

—Podría decirle lo mismo… - los ojos del veterano apreciaron el brillo metálico del cañón emergiendo desde el agua. —¡Cúbranse! – gritó tomando a los muchachos de la ropa y lanzándolos al suelo. Una bala rozó sus cuerpos y la persecución dio inicio.

—¡Adentro, rápido! – Zabuza empujó a Danzo hacia la entrada de la cueva y aunque éste no estuviera preparado para adentrarse en la oscuridad tuvo que hacerlo, si no se arriesgaba a que los otros se levantasen y tomaran sus armas.

Una vez dentro Haku se apresuró a entrar junto a ellos, mostrándole para su mala suerte a su comandante que ya no tenía más municiones. Zabuza miró a Danzo quien se levantaba poco a poco y desesperado lo tomó de un brazo.

—¡Avancen! – se apresuró a empujar a Hinata también.

Conforme avanzaban por lo que parecía un gran corredor en completa oscuridad se cohibían a cada paso proferido. El mercenario buscó algo con qué vendar su mano.

—Haku, el aceite, ¿Aún lo tienes? – no dejaba de vigilar la retaguardia.

—Sí, maestro.

—Busca algo con qué hacer antorchas. – el muchacho ni tardo ni perezoso se lanzó al suelo para hacerlo.

—Escucho pasos. – se apresuró a decir Danzo, y Zabuza recurrió con su mano sana a disparar. El sonido se expandió por los alrededores en un eco fantasmagórico, todos quedaron rígidos hasta que la onda terminó.

—Lo tengo maestro, aquí hay estacas de madera. – dijo el muchacho. Se apresuró a buscar en un morral que colgaba en su espalda, sacó una lata de aceite y preparó las antorchas con tela y las mismas estacas.

Cuando la luz llenó la habitación se encontraron con la topografía que Kakashi había descrito. El gran corredor que habían estado caminando tenía muchas entradas y salidas a los lados, como si fuesen redes interconectadas en bocas que tenían diferentes tamaños. Se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser un laberinto.

—Esto no es bueno. – profirió Haku, quien se sintió intimidado por las precarias condiciones de orientación.

—Avancemos, tarde o temprano deberemos llegar.

—¡No! – se escuchó una voz al fondo.

—¡Son ellos! – volvió a decir con ligero terror el veterano. —¡Dispara! – Zabuza asintió y de nuevo lanzó ataques proyectados hacia la retaguardia, en donde ellos ya venían pisándole los talones.

—¿Eres idiota? – reclamó Sasuke mientras toaba a Naruto del cuello y lo lanzaba a una caverna sin salida, era lo suficientemente grande para tenerlos a los tres atrapados mientras el mercenario disparaba.

—Si esos malditos caminan sin cuidado podrán caer en una trampa y Hinata saldría lastimada. – se excusó Naruto.

—¿Una trampa? – Kakashi sonrió. —Podemos aprovechar nuestro conocimiento para atraparlos.

—Condúcelos a un camino sin escapatoria. – sugirió Sasuke.

—¿Escuchas eso? – Danzo por otro lado lucía muy atento. Zabuza por su parte lucía algo estresado, no estaba contento por cómo se encontraba. Le gustaba controlar la situación, trazar un plan, estudiar a su presa y descuartizarla cuando estuviese más vulnerable.

Ahora era todo lo contrario, Kakashi tenía ventaja táctica sobre ellos al conocer el terreno y no estaban seguros si poseían muchas armas aún.

—¿Qué? – hizo a un lado su frustración para prestarle atención a Danzo, quien pese a ser viejo conservaba sus conocimientos militares.

—Están planeando algo, sea lo que sea no me gusta. Kakashi era un soldado brillante, por eso lo escogimos para formar parte de la Brigada Scaramuccia, si ese desgraciado está planeando algo… Tendremos que arriesgarnos a…

—¡Hagamos un trato! – gritó Kakashi en medio de la oscuridad. Los únicos que tenían luz eran Danzo y compañía.

—¿De qué se trata? – respondió cauteloso Zabuza.

—Ambos sabemos que están en completa desventaja contra nosotros. Conozco estos túneles como la palma de mi mano, sé que hay caminos falsos y sólo uno verdadero para llegar a la cámara real.

—¿Crees que somos idiotas, Hatake? – habló ahora Danzo. —Es obvio que planeas una trampa.

—Usted ha estado en la guerra, General. Sabe que en situaciones de crisis es necesario correr riesgos. – aseveró con una sonrisa, Danzo era astuto y si quería derrotarlo en sus juegos mentales debía anticiparse.

—¿Riesgos? ¿Crees que esto es una verdadera guerra? No eres nada, Hatake. Tal y como los otros Scaramuccia siempre has sido desechable. – Danzo sonrió maquiavélico en la oscuridad. —Pero… admito que has sido muy útil. Hiruzen tuvo razón desde el principio.

—¿A qué se refiere? – Kakashi torció el gesto. A pesar de los años y todo lo demás, siempre había admirado a Sarutobi como un líder y una figura paterna.

—Él me lo dijo. Te diré la verdad, Hatake. No habrías sido incluido en el proyecto Scaramuccia si no fuese por Hiruzen. Alegó con vehemencia ante el rey para que formaras parte de la brigada.

—Sarutobi-san confiaba en mí.

—Claro, me atrevo a decir que puede que él supiera cómo manipularte.

—¿Manipularme? – Kakashi se tensó, tantos años habían pasado y continuaba vulnerable en ciertos aspectos.

—No pudiste ser de mejor ayuda en la Noche Roja. ¡Sí, frustraste mis planes! ¡Pero hiciste algo que nadie hubiese podido lograr! Nadie más que tú, claro está.

—Sea más especificó. – retó el veterano, picado por sus palabras.

—Tú hiciste que la figura de Minato Namikaze se transformara en la abominación que es hoy día. – todos la sintieron. El veneno que destilaba cada palabra, cada letra en combinación con una inesperada vuelta al pasado. Naruto miró a Kakashi, no podía distinguir la forma de su rostro, pero podía sentirlo temblar, quizás de furia o arrepentimiento.

—Fue un efecto colateral.

—Que no pudo haber sido tan magistralmente planeado si fuera el caso. Creo que nunca le agradecí, coronel. Usted hizo un trabajo admirable; y por si fuera poco continúa haciéndolo.

—Danzo-san, ¿Qué intenta hacer? – susurró preocupado Zabuza, al no entender muy bien qué estaba planificando.

—Shh… - susurró para continuar con voz más alta. —¿Qué no lo ves, muchacho? Aún después de tanto tiempo continúas aquí, de pie en medio de una misión que nunca pudiste terminar y que agradezco enormemente. – Kakashi no dijo nada del otro lado, entonces Danzo le pidió a Zabuza que estuviera alerta. —¿Qué pensabas exactamente al pasarle el secreto mejor guardado de la nación a una niña? – Haku sostuvo a Hinata quien balbuceó tras la mordaza. —No soy quien para criticar la integridad de la gente, ¿Pero que no eso es bastante imprudente, coronel?

—Sin duda sabe usar las palabras. – contestó finalmente Kakashi.

—No más trucos, muchacho. – Danzo se aventuró a algo más tomó una mano de Hinata y repentinamente con una mente fría y sin escrúpulos tomó su dedo anular derecho. —No habrá tratos ni nada parecido, por si no recuerdas, la chica es mi rehén y para ponerlo aún más en perspectiva lo que le pase a ella será tu culpa por subestimarme. – entonces hizo tronar el dedo con una fuerza justa. El grito amortiguado de Hinata traspasó la mordaza y Naruto se crispó entero al escucharla sufrir, Sasuke lo sujetó ante esto y tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza.

—¡Suficiente! – Kakashi gruñó dando unos pasos al frente con recelo. —Regrésenos a la chica, sólo eso te pido. Podrás continuar y no te perseguiré.

—No te creo nada. – hizo girar el mismo dedo que había roto, fue una agonía para Hinata quien comenzó a gritar más fuerte y a llorar. Haku la aferró fuertemente para que no escapara.

—Maestre… - Naruto sudaba por todos lados, tan tenso que sabía bastaría un sollozo más para correr hacía ella.

—¡Lo prometo! – Kakashi avanzó nuevamente. La luz de las antorchas lo cobijó lo suficiente como para mostrar su silueta. —Libera a la chica y te diré el camino correcto.

—No hay garantía de que digas la verdad. – Entonces sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño revolver plateado y de última generación. —Le atravesaré la cabeza. – tomó a la chica de los cabellos y la hizo agachar su cuerpo, la mordaza se aflojó un poco y sus gemidos fueron más claros.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – reclamó Kakashi con preocupación.

—Mientes. – Danzo la sacudió nuevamente del cuero cabelludo y colocó el cañón de su arma en la sien de la mujer. —Sólo recuerda esto, Kakashi. La muerte de esta joven es absolutamente tu responsabilidad. Espero que sepas vivir con ello en tu conciencia. – tras otra pequeña sacudida la mordaza se laxó por completo.

—¡Naruto! – gritó desgarradoramente.

—¡Hinata! – el muchacho forcejeó con Sasuke.

—Lo lamento… - susurró sosteniendo la respiración.

—¡Hinata! – entonces pudo liberarse.

—¡No, Naruto! – Sasuke resbaló por la fuerza con la que se lo quitó de encima.

—¡Es a la izquierda! ¡La cámara real es a todo a la izquierda! ¡Liberen a Hinata! – pidió Naruto mientras se acercaba a la luz. Kakashi trasformó su cara con terror y fue música para Danzo.

—Mata al muchacho. – le pidió a Zabuza quien asintió.

—¡Naruto, abajo! – el disparó se escuchó en toda la caverna y Kakashi junto al cuerpo del chico cayeron al suelo.

—¡No, no, Naruto! – Hinata bramó entre los brazos de sus captores.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! – incitó el anciano y se apresuraron a correr.

Zabuza dio media vuelta y entonces un lazo se enredó en su cuerpo como una serpiente constrictora.

—¡Maestro! – Haku estuvo dispuesto a retroceder para ayudarle.

—¡No escaparas, maldito! – Sasuke lanzó su látigo con fina puntería.

—¡Ustedes corran! – Zabuza ordenó con voz estrangulada. Se volteó a Sasuke y alzó su arma de fuego con una mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de zafarse. —Cometiste un error, soldado manco…- a pesar de que Sasuke intentó apretar el amarre para sofocarlo no impidió que Zabuza le apuntase.

—¡No lo harás! – los brazos de Kakashi le sostuvieron y lo hizo errar el tiro. —¡Sasuke, ve con Naruto, impide que lo maten!

—De acuerdo. – el rubio se había levantado y echado a correr tras Danzo y Hinata con esmero.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué no puedo matarte?! – Zabuza comenzó a empujar al coronel con frustración.

—Quizás no tienes tan buena puntería. – contestó con evidente burla el peligris. Tras esto apreció chispas en los ojos del mercenario, no obstante, poca cosa le iba a importar. Kakashi miró esta oportunidad como una forma de vengarse por la batalla en el tren, en la cual estuvo en desventaja.

—Espero que tus puños sean tan elocuentes como tu lengua. – haciendo gala de su fuerza, Zabuza haló el cuerpo de Kakashi contra él para atinarle un golpe certero en la frente, esto lo descolocó, dándole tiempo a separarse.

Retrocediendo y reponiéndose del forcejeo, ambos hombres se miraron atentamente para decidir cuál sería su próximo ataque. Pelear a puño limpio probablemente, pues el arma de Zabuza había volado a algún rincón de toda la cueva. Momochi retrocedió para tomar su antorcha y bajo la mirada atenta de Kakashi la colocó en una pequeña grieta del túnel, dando luz al espacio.

—Pensé que a los sicarios les gustaba pelear sucio.

—Tú también eres un mercenario, Kakashi Hatake. Has matado a muchos hombres en tu vida por un régimen que se te fue impuesto. Además, no lo hago por honor en todo caso, lo hago porque sé que tú conoces el terreno mejor que yo y podrías fácilmente esconderte en la oscuridad. Mientras pueda olerte, oírte y verte, estaremos parejos.

—Qué listo. – halagó. Lo observó detenidamente, Zabuza estaba herido, el disparo en la mano y los múltiples golpes dados en su enfrentamiento pasado tanto como en el de hace un rato le otorgaban un punto satisfactorio para el contrataque. No obstante, él también se encontraba lastimado. Sus heridas, aunque cerradas, eran dolorosas y corrían con el riesgo de abrirse si no se tenía prudencia. A la visto de todos parecían sanos, pero lo cierto era que sólo tenía que pasar el tiempo para hacerles ver que cualquiera podía caer presa de la fatiga.

Se miraron por unos segundos, pensando en cómo acertar el primer ataque, posteriormente, tras escuchar el sonido de las pisadas de los demás que lentamente se alejaban fue Zabuza quien lanzó el golpe inicial y Kakashi, lleno de adrenalina correspondió convirtiéndose en una batalla a puño limpio.

…

—¡Hinata! – la voz de Naruto retumbó en las catacumbas.

—¡Al suelo, imbécil! – Sasuke lo sujetó de la espalda cuando se percató que Haku buscaba un arma de cada bolsillo. Él hizo lo mismo inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron a disparar casi ciegos por la penumbra. Sasuke arrastró a Naruto detrás de unas rocas cuando localizó un hueco.

Haku se encogió momentáneamente en su lugar, las heridas le dolían considerablemente como para batallar con Sasuke.

—Danzo-sama, avancen por el puente que está detrás de nosotros, crúcenlo. – indicó el muchacho mientras colocaba su propia antorcha en un portillo en un barrote en forma de farol.

—Cúbrenos la espalda muchacho. – Danzo haló a Hinata, quien ya casi no tenía fuerzas.

—Se la está llevando. – Naruto iba a perseguirlos pero Sasuke lo detuvo. Al ver que Haku se preparaba para disparar. Cubiertos por la oscuridad estaban en ventaja, sólo había que esperar a que se le acabasen las municiones, pero el desesperado de Naruto no podía perder el tiempo.

—Si le atacamos los dos lo mataremos antes de que pueda hacer algo.

—No lo creo.- habló en voz fuerte el muchacho, acertando un disparo a la roca de dónde provenía la voz de los dos. —Podrán ser más que yo, pero a lo que a mí concierte, no son más que novatos. – disparó cuatro cargas contra la roca, la cual chispeó ante el roce del acero. Haku se aposentó en la entrada del puente, Danzo avanzaba muy despacio debido a que la chica se resistía.

—Si logró darle al anciano lo demás será más sencillo. – premeditó Sasuke. —Naruto, debes acertarle un golpe a Danzo, de lo contrario avanzará sin problemas.

—Lo tengo en la mira. – Naruto preparó su arma, la luz de la antorcha que el anciano portaba aún era distinguible. Presionó el gatillo y la bala emergió estruendosa. Mas erró el golpe al ver que el fuego se encogía en el espacio y volvía a cernirse ahora con más rapidez.

—De nuevo. – ordenó Sasuke y disparó contra Haku, el muchacho se tiró a ras de los tablones de madera vieja para esquivar los disparos de Sasuke. Cuando se percató de la dirección en las que venían las balas de Naruto supo dónde ubicar otro tiro.

—No lo harás. – disparó al azar, sólo orientado por el ruido que hacía el rubio, mas era lo único que necesitaba. Naruto sintió que una ráfaga invisible le arrebataba el arma que sostenía con firmeza entre sus dedos.

Decir que fue algo aleatoria sería más creíble que glorificar la puntería de Haku, no obstante hasta Sasuke se sorprendió por esto. Ahora con la pistola perdida en la oscuridad de la cueva, el Uchiha era el único armado.

—¡Mi arma, debo buscarla!

—Baja la cabeza, idiota. – Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo caer al suelo nuevamente.

Haku descargó otra vez su arma y Sasuke le correspondió rápidamente sin ver por encima de la piedra. Tener un solo brazo podía ser molesto a veces.

—Escucha, Naruto. – dijo una vez que el sonido se apagó. —Tengo un plan, pero es arriesgado.

—Te escucho.

—Si mis cuentas no me fallan, una de sus armas está sin municiones y a la otra bien podrían faltarle unas pocas o estar en condiciones parecidas. Tenemos que arriesgarnos, alguien debe distraerlo para que yo pueda acertarle un golpe. – frunció el ceño. —A mí tampoco me quedan muchas balas, por lo que deberá ser algo rápido y preciso.

Naruto tragó saliva. Otra opción era que buscase su propia arma, pero en la oscuridad podría tardar demasiado como para salvaguardar su vida. Se asomó rápidamente para ver la figura de Haku, quien jadeaba y vigilaba atento alrededor.

—¿Y si tiene más balas? – preguntó Naruto. —¿Si contaste mal?

—No podría saberlo. – admitió Sasuke ante su disgusto. Naruto tragó saliva y miró hacia el puente, si no había algo Hinata se alejaría más y más, pero… ¿Valdría la pena seguir ese plan? ¿Podría confiar en el destino y en Sasuke?

—Demonios, va a cargar. – advirtió Sasuke cuando lo vio buscar cauteloso en sus ropas.

—¡Hagámoslo! – Naruto se levantó y Sasuke le siguió de improviso. Haku lo vio salir de la roca y les apuntó a cada uno. Naruto corrió rodeándole para atacarle por cada flanco y Uchiha hizo igual. Haku tuvo que actuar rápido, puesto que ahora podía verlos por la luz escasa de la antorcha que había clavado en el puente.

Haku cometió un error, pues al ser Naruto el más llamativo se enfocó en él. Jamás esperaría que esa sería el arma sin balas, el clic del vacío lo sorprendió. Naruto por su parte sonrió, el plan tan arriesgado había funcionado. Haku torció el gesto y no perdió tiempo en apuntarle con la de su otro brazo. Más fue interceptado por Sasuke, la bala le atravesó limpiamente el brazo, perforándole en un agujero de entrada y salida perfecto.

Haku se arrodilló ante el dolor y la incapacidad de mover la mano derecha.

—¡Sigue avanzando! – gritó Sasuke y Naruto pasó rápidamente de largo del subordinado de Zabuza.

—¡No! – iba a recoger su pistola aun cargada con su mano sana, pero Sasuke lo interceptó de inmediato, el acero todavía caliente de su cañón en la cabeza lo inmovilizó.

—Creo que has subestimado a estos novatos. – la mofa le vino tan bien que el espíritu de Sasuke se sintió complacido.

Mas su celebración se vio eclipsaba por un avasallante tronido que venía desde atrás.

…

El rostro de Kakashi se desvió manchándose de sangre en el proceso. Zabuza le había acertado un puñetado directo a la mandibula con su mano ensangrentada. Increiblemente fue suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo retroceder.

La luz de la antorcha bailoteaba con amenaza de apagarse junto a su energía. Los dos se tomaron un descanso momentáneo. Sin las armas de juego de por medio la batalla era más tardada. Zabuza comenzó a caminar en círculos, Kakashi se siguió con la vista.

—Este podría ser nuestro último instante de luz. – dijo de repente el mercenario. El coronel supo que se refería a la antorcha que disminuía de tamaño.

—Si es así, aprovechémoslo. – sentenció Kakashi. Estaba cojeando, se le notaba por la forma inconstante en la que aplanaba uno de sus pies. Zabuza notó este hecho, pensó en que si conseguía derribarlo podría apuñalarlo hasta la muerte.

—Lo haré. – se empecinó sobre él a toda marcha. Prácticamente se lanzó y en el último segundo Hatake vio el brillo de la hoja metálica. Un poco más y el golpe le hubiese sido dado en el pecho, pero el hombre acudió más rápido a su encuentro y tomó a Zabuza de la muñeca lanzándolo en un giro contra una pared.

Zabuza tropezó y todavía encarrilado chocó contra una columna de salitre que estaba frente a ellos. La fuerza fue suficiente como para cuartearla. El hombre se enderezó molesto y buscó algo con qué responder al ataque frontal de Kakashi, el cual se apresuraba a golpearlo con sus puños. La navaja se había caído al suelo cuando Kakashi lo tomó de la muñeca, por lo que se apresuró a palpar algo para defenderse. Rodó en la circunferencia de la columna cuando Hatake estaba por darle otro puñetazo, ocasionando que él se impactara en la misma.

La fragilidad que el veterano había mencionado se hizo presente. La estructura húmeda, aireada y desquebrajada de una vieja columna de sal que lucía terrosa y débil soltó fragmento ante el embate de Kakashi.

Y mientras el peligris se sobaba los nudillos por el error, Zabuza palpó a ciegas algo con qué atacar. Encontró una estalacmita y con desesperación haló de ella hasta que consiguió quebraja como si fuera de cerámica. Kakashi quien ya estaba a punto de llegar hacia él se detuvo ipso facto al verlo empuñar el trozo de piedra. Zabuza soltó un gritó cuando empezó a balancear el pedazo de roca como un abanico.

Esquivó con esmero los ataques y lo llevó finalmente a un sitio lleno de columnas de sal y arena. Zabuza destrozó una columna, después otra, volvió a romper una nueva en donde Kakashi se escondía. Hasta llegar a la inicial, la que él mismo había cuarteado cuando intentó degollar a Kakashi. El pilar perdió finura por la fisura y la estaca de mineral que Zabuza portaba, al chocar contra éste se destrozó en sus manos. Zabuza exclamó exhausto y molesto al haber fallado todas sus agresiones. Kakashi por su parte se encontraba igual.

Se miraron fijamente. Estaba empezado a desquiciarse. Escuchó entonces el estruendo de disparos a lo lejos y para su suerte Kakashi se distrajo deliberadamente ante esto. Era su oportunidad. Saltó contra él y lo derribó.

La embestida fue tal que resbalaron y rodaron mientras forcejeaban por las paredes de la cueva. Se detuvieron contra una columna de roca en una lucha por estrangularse mutuamente. Zabuza festejó su ventaja, pues estando sobre Kakashi él tenía el apoyo de la gravedad para aplastarlo y matarle de una vez por todas.

El militar pudo sentir la falta de aire cerca y cómo sus fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco. Inmerso en la ansiedad buscó algo con qué contratacar con una mano libre. Una roca, lodo, lo que fuese y… sospechosamente lo encontró. Se sentía como arena así que la tomó y se apresuró a embarrarla en la cara de Zabuza. Éste sintió mucho ardor en los ojos y aflojó el agarre, entonces Kakashi se lo quitó de encima de una patada y se apresuró a separarse para tomar el aire que tanta falta le hacía.

Zabuza aulló al no poder contener el ardor de sus ojos y mientras se sacudía poco a poco se recargó contra la pared que los había detenido. No podía ver con claridad pero sintió la humedad, el olor al musgo verde y lo que parecía ser el mango de algo. Zabuza tocó encontrando materiales de excavación. Ya eran viejos pero todavía tenían resistencia, quizá traídos ahí por el último rey hacia algunas décadas.

Lloroso por la irritación y más fastidiado que nunca tomó un mazo. Una de sus manos le dolía horrorosamente, pero ésta tendría que ser su último chance de matar a Kakashi.

—Se acabó. – susurró Zabuza, todo pasó muy rápido. Kakashi se percató de ello, estaba cargando un mazo sumamente pesado, de esos que se usaban para destrozar el concreto. Dado el peso, Zabuza giró violentamente para ganar más impulso y aprovechar el mismo para hacer más potente el empellón.

Kakashi estaba acorralado contra otra columna de piedra y varias estalacmitas… mas todavía le quedaba el suelo para esquivar el ataque. Cuando el acero pesado estuvo a centímetros de su rostro se lanzó al suelo y el golpe dio contra las columnas y estacas de piedra que nacían del suelo. Zabuza las hizo polvo, pues les dio en la región en forma más delgada, justo en la unión del pilar y por si fuera poco, todo lo que se vino a continuación pareció al producto de la ficción.

La madera podrida que sujetaba el mazo cedió haciendo que éste, con la fuerza y el impulso se despegase, volando libremente por la fuerza centrífuga. Dio contra una roca que pequeña que extrañamente era el sostén de una más grande y ésta, a su vez, estando en picada se desmoronó arrastrando consigo más piedras. Ahí hubiese quedado, si no fuese porque después se produjo un fuerte tronido.

Los golpes a las columnas, la caída de esas rocas y demás habían causado una reacción en cadena.

—Las paredes son frágiles. – dijo musitando Kakashi. Había sido una advertencia que él mismo le había dicho a Sasuke y Naruto. Dado que se encontraban bajo el lago, el agua poco a poco erosionaba las paredes y la sal se colaba húmeda entre los pilares que sostenían la caverna y los túneles. Septum Borealis estaba sepultada en una montaña, pero los accesos a ella eran delicadas edificaciones de miles de años que cada instante iban deshaciéndose de forma natural.

Zabuza estaba absortó y sentía cómo iba perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco. Kakashi también se sentía pésimo y no fue hasta que otro tronido decoroso arrulló la estancia, tal como el rugido de un oso, que supo estaban en peligro de derrumbe.

—¡El techo se viene abajo! – dijo apresurado Zabuza. Así era, el túnel principal comenzó a colapsar. Toda la estructura vibraba. Entonces lo vio pasar a su lado y su instinto fue agarrarle de los brazos para impedir que escapara.

—¡No irás a ninguna parte! – dijo a la par que rocas pequeñas y mucho polvo se desprendía de la superficie.

—¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos aplastados!

—Siempre he estado preparado para morir… - susurró Kakashi y Zabuza sintió un escalofrió que tenía ya muchos años sin sentir.

Iba a morir.

…

El tronido de la retaguardia no fue lo único que Sasuke escuchó, también el sonido de la madera al romperse y el grito de Naruto. Dos eslabones del puente por donde corría se destrozaron con la presión de sus piernas y Naruto cayó libremente. Se apresuró a aferrarse del siguiente tablón para no caer en la penumbra, de la cual desconocía la profundidad.

—¡Maldición! – exclamó Naruto cuando en un intento por subir la madera, podrida y polvorienta, cedía. Alcanzó a tomar otro trozo de madera y quedó colgado sosteniéndose solamente por sus dedos.

—¡Naruto! – Sasuke lo llamó dado que no pudo verlo en la penumbra. Mas sería un error estúpido considerando que Haku todavía tenía que dar. El muchacho giró sobre su tronco y de un golpe en la muñeca el arma que Sasuke sostenía cayó por la orilla del puente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Haku, arrodillado como estaba, trabó una de sus piernas entre las de Sasuke y lo tumbó contra la entrada del puente.

Vio a Naruto, quien se esforzaba por subir lentamente y con cuidado en los tablones, se apresuró a buscar entre sus cosas y encontró una navaja. El pierrot le había ocasionado tantos problemas y frustraciones que no pensó dos veces en empecinarse sobre él. Con Sasuke en el suelo y Naruto desprotegido tan sólo sería algo rápido. Una puñalada en la nuca y lo había matado.

Era más ligero, por lo tanto la madera no se rompería tan fácilmente.

—¡Naruto! – Sasuke apresuró a ayudarle pero tardaba en levantarse dado que sólo tenía un brazo. Ya tenía el torso sobre la madera y estaba por apoyar el abdomen cuando la tabla de la que se sostenía se rompió. Tuvo que dar un salto para aferrarse a la siguiente. Esto era mucho peor que bailar en la cuerda floja, pero por suerte esa capacidad circense que tenía claramente le estaba salvando la vida… por el momento.

Haku ajustó la mira y se preparaba para lanzar el cuchillo. Afortunadamente Sasuke llegó y le sujetó. Enredó su único brazo por debajo de la axila del brazo sano del muchacho, desviando el tiro e inmovilizándole mientras batallaba por tirarlo.

La navaja pasó rozando el cabello de Naruto pero sin acertarle un tiro fatal. Apresuradamente el pierrot consiguió tomar un trozo de madera que no estuviera podrido y subir a salvo.

—¡Sasuke! – le llamó al ver que una distancia considerable les separaba en el puente y él estaba prácticamente ya del otro lado.

—¡Corre tras la chica! – pidió mientras intentaba vencer con su peso al muchacho.

—Pero Sasuke qué… - la voz de Naruto se interrumpió abruptamente cuando un temblor se manifestó en la escena. Un tronido escabroso y un sonido que emulaba el cristal desquebrajarse.

Los tres desviaron su vista al sitio de dónde provenía el ruido. La frágil antorcha les permitió ver una gran pared conformada por diversas rocas que se juntaban como una represa. El temblor hizo que las piedras se moviesen minúsculamente pero lo suficiente como para derrumbarse.

La presión del agua hizo el resto. Emergieron chorros a presión, adelantando lo que vendría en instante.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto lo comprendió en seguida. Los dos jóvenes en el puente estaban paralizados, viendo cómo la presa se desmoronaba y terminaría por explotar en sus caras.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke enfocaron a los de Naruto en una calma anterior a la tempestad. Fue casi un segundo, quizá un instante en el que el tiempo se congelaría para ellos.

 _Una despedida._

—¿Sasuke? – Naruto le llamó con un nudo en la garganta, podía sentir el dolor en su rostro y la clara resignación del mismo. Entonces él susurró algo, el estruendo del agua no lo dejó escuchar, pero sí alcanzó a leer sus labios. —¡Sasuke! – su grito causó un eco acongojante.

La presa se rompió arrastrando todo a su paso, la figura de ambos muchachos desapareció junto a la luz proporcionada por la antorcha. Naruto saltó por instinto para protegerse de la corriente.

Todo pasó muy rápido. No había tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo todo… por desgracia.

—¡Sasuke! – la voz de Naruto surgió tras unos minutos de silencio. Con la corriente más piedras fueron arrastradas y otras se desprendieron. La presa se destruyó y estancó lentamente. El agua llenó los confines de esa cámara buscando testarudamente una salida en la cueva. Naruto se dio cuenta que el puente ya no estaba y sólo reinaba la oscuridad junto al sonido del rio al correr.

Hinchó su pecho y gritó tan fuerte como pudo… pero nadie le contestó.

 _Mantén mi promesa._

Habían sido sus últimas palabras.

…

Tanto Danzo como Hinata se paralizaron al escuchar los gritos y los tronidos provenientes desde la retaguardia. Incluso llegaron a mirar el techo esperando señales de derrumbe, pero salvo la vibración inicial no hubo nada a continuación.

—¡Continúa! – demandó el viejo mientras arrastrada a Hinata tras él con una mano y con la otra sostenía la antorcha. Habían caminado varios metros sin mirar atrás, orando por encontrar pronto la cámara más grande. Hinata, presa de la angustia se había resistido, pero estaba demasiado débil por el maltrato pasado como para continuar aplicando demasiada fuerza en contra.

—Por favor… - lloriqueó ella, sin aliente tras gritar y gemir en todo el trayecto. —Déjame ir… Quiero saber si Naruto-kun está bien. – rogó; y hubiese juntado sus manos si no fuese porque tenía roto los dedos.

—¡Calla! – respondió colérico Danzo. —Eres mi seguro… mi rehén, si te tengo, ellos se portarán… - pero no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, Danzo tropezó con una roca en el suelo y la antorcha salió volando. —¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! – no era culpa de Hinata, pero descargarse con ella era preferible que admitir su debilidad.

Una llamarada aluzó por completo el recinto. Dejándoles en medio de su discusión y atentos a lo que pasaba. Un canal de aceite viejo y apestoso se encendió en un recorrido por el perímetro de la cámara. Avanzando el fuego en una espiral, la visibilidad se transformó lentamente en un hecho y tal y como Kakashi había relatado; el resplandor rojizo y boreal de las jemas preciosas que adornaban las paredes brilló en un espectáculo místico y legendario.

Tanta fue la sorpresa que Danzo aflojó el agarre para con Hinata. Incluso ella, dispuesta a luchar contra la adversidad, dio una pausa en su guerra para apreciar la majestuosidad de la cámara Septum Borealis. De todos los segmentos de la cueva, ésta era la única que cobraba vida con luces proyectadas. Se habían adentrado en la montaña y encontrado su corazón.

—Las leyendas hablan de un lugar que resplandece como el mismo cielo polar… y se levanta ante los ojos del espectador con gloria y riqueza. - ¡Y vaya que había riqueza! Para cuando el sitio terminó de iluminarse, cúmulos de oro y plata fueron visibles para los visitantes. Acomodados en estanterías de piedra, canastas de cuero, cofres de madera y jaulas de hierro. Todo un tesoro enterrado por una familia real que yacía muerta, cuya única superviviente residía en esa misma tierra escondida como una hija ilegítima de la corona.

—Esto es… Septum Borealis. –musitó Hinata. Pocos ojos habrían visto el lugar legendario del que tanto hablaban los cuentos, ser una de esas personas afortunadas sería un legado importantísimo para sus hijos y nietos.

—Tantos años soñando con alcanzar este día… - Danzo caminó alejándose de Hinata, adentrándose más y olvidándose momentáneamente de ella. —Y al fin lo estoy tocando. – abrió la palma de su mano y palpó con cuidado los muros forrados de piedras preciosas. Era como si el mismísimo tiempo y espacio se ralentizaran. El anciano apreció con ahínco el logro que buscó toda una vida, esto no podía significar más para él.

Había organizado un golpe de estado para obtener el poder de Montemer, había traicionado a un rey con un invento gestionado para la expansión e intentó usarlo para conquistar y doblegar a cualquiera que se le opusiera. Tantos años gastando su fortuna, todo para encontrar un tesoro que le regresaría a la vieja gloria que había experimentado.

Danzo aspiró con satisfacción.

—¿Conoce usted, señorita… La historia de la fundación de este país? – Hinata dio un respingo cuando se dirigió a ella. Hinata guardó silencio recia a responderle, por lo que él prosiguió. —Cuenta la leyenda que Montemer se fundó por dos hermanos. Hombres que levantaron los cimientos de una gran ciudad con un tesoro maravilloso al que todos conocían como Septum Borealis. La familia de Montemer desciende de la sangre de aquellos hombres, que con el pasar del tiempo, se convirtieron en cuentos para los niños. Pero… Ellos no crearon este país de forma justa. En el avance de los poderosos, siempre resulta en daños colaterales. Dicen que era eran muy jóvenes y no fue hasta que crecieron, que entendieron lo que hicieron mal. – Danzo se volteó para apreciar a la cara a Hinata, lucía tranquilo, pero podía ver un rencor enorme guardado en sus ojos. —Desaforadamente ya era tarde. El daño estaba hecho y muchas personas sufrieron por la inexperiencia de los monarcas. Guerras y treguas, periodos políticamente fuertes que lentamente le dieron la forma a este país.

—¿A qué quiere llegar? – cuestionó intrigada.

—¿Quieres saber, señorita Hyuga, por qué la familia real fue eliminada?

—Porque deseaba el control de Montemer y sólo podría hacerlo si los derrotaba.

—Es cierto, yo quería dominar este lugar y quería encontrar Septum Borealis. Sabía que era un sitio en donde la familia real guardaba sus tesoros. Lo cierto es, que al principio no llamaba mucho mi atención, no hasta que tras mucho tiempo, supe que el rey había guardado el libro de Scaramuccia en este lugar. Fue así que mi interés se reavivó. – sonrió de soslayo. —Mi convicción de cambiar el país no era meramente por capricho. La sociedad necesitaba progresar, convertirse en una potencia independiente, que supiera gobernarse y expandirse. Hacer de Montemer el reino que siempre debió ser… Eso y venganza.

—¿Venganza? – frunció el ceño.

—Luka Haruno y su hermano menor Remu consiguieron formar este país porque traicionaron a su padre. Baru Shimura.

—¿Shimura? – procesó el nombre, ese era el mismo apellido de Danzo.

—Baru Shimura fue el padre de esos hermanos, no se recuerda en absoluto, porque ellos adoptaron el apellido de su madre y por tanto, fue esa misma estirpe la que marcó la historia de esta nación. De alguna forma, tanto Luka como Remu encontraron el tesoro legendario Septum Borealis. Hambrientos de poder, traicionaron a su padre y lo desterraron. Baru, molesto por la traición de sus hijos juró vengarse. Teniendo otro hijo al que llamo Mosu y a quien encomendó la tarea de buscar la forma de arrebatarles todo.

—¿Qué? – no podía dar crédito a lo que leía.

—No hay nadie de la familia Shimura actualmente más que yo. Pero la tradición está más viva que nunca. Yo debía ser quien gobernara este país por sobre la familia real. Haría pagar a los descendientes de Luka y Remu por el deshonroso acto que hicieron hacia Baru Shimura. Dominar el país que construyeron, aniquilar a la familia que erigieron y administrarlo mejor que ellos, tomando la gloria que debió ser de Baru. Por años los últimos hombres con el apellido Shimura han escalado desde la pobreza hasta obtener los dotes necesarios y cumplir con esa promesa. Yo… Me convertí en ese hombre. Septum Borealis es todo mío y sus secretos serán revelados para cumplir mi sueño.

—¡¿Está de broma?! – Hinata no pudo contenerse, era una chica muy tranquila, pero situaciones como estas simplemente lograban sacarla de sus casillas. —Está… está diciendo que todo… todo esto simplemente ha sido… con afán de… ¡¿De revivir los deseos de un hombre que no perfila en la fundación de Montemer?! Ha matado inocentes, decenas de personas que nada tuvieron que ver con lo que pasó hace cientos de años; y usted, simplemente asume el papel de un conquistador que hará cualquier cosa por recuperar una fortuna que nunca fue suya.

—No cuestionaré las memorias de mi familia. Pero es mi sueño… mi mayor anhelo es convertirme en el amo de Montemer.

—¡Es un megalomaniaco! – acusó mortificada ella. —Ha hecho tanto daño a esta nación… Sólo por el deseo demente de tener poder.

—El poder lo es todo, señorita. Y para obtenerlo es necesario hacer sacrificios. Fui escogido por una línea de sangre que estaba destinada a arrebatar a dos malos hombres lo que debió ser de tres.

—¡Eso simplemente crea una cadena de odio!

—¿Qué puede importarme eso? – Danzo la miró con el ceño fruncido. —Cuando planifiqué la caída de la familia real sabía que podía ocasionar adversidad en las masas, pero… una estrategia bien planteada no tiene por qué caer en su ejecución. No obstante siempre pueden suceder contratiempos y estos causar retrasos. Lo que sucedió con Scaramuccia no fue más que un retraso y lo que pasó con Itachi Uchiha… - esto último lo dijo con mucho odio. —Fue un contratiempo. – suspiró. —Pero ya nada de eso importará… no cuando tenga en mi poder el arma más poderosa que ha visto este país. Con ella castigaré a todos los que me traicionaron y daré marcha atrás a su progreso, pero regresar a lo que era cuando yo portaba el poder.

—Usted está loco.

—Pequeña… Es necesaria la locura a veces para soportar la carga del destino. Yo… he tenido que pasar muchos golpes para realizar mi propósito. ¿Qué puede importarme lo que digas tú o los demás? Mi camino es gobernar y obtener lo que debo por derecho. Tú, no eres más que una pieza en mis cavilaciones. – se le acercó lentamente, el sonido de su bastón sonaba cuan hueso.

—Esto se acabó, general. Montemer tiene un gobierno estable ahora. ¿No puede simplemente pensar que logró vengarse y que ahora podrá descansar en un merecido retiro? – Hinata deliberadamente inició una conversación, Danzo alzó una ceja. La misma expresión de la chica incluso había cambiado a una más decidida.

—¿Crees que eso serviría para mí? Pequeña, fui traicionado por la nación que conquisté. Esos malditos no pueden quedarse sin un castigo, en lo que a mí respecta, son ellos los que gobiernan ilegítimamente un estado que yo forjé.

—Usted hizo lo mismo con la familia real. Los asesinó para gobernar algo que ellos ya habían establecido.

—Y volvería a hacerlo, querida. Después de todo… - Danzo tomó con ambas manos su cetro. —En la guerra por el poder todo es válido. ¿No lo crees, pierrot? – sorpresivamente se giró con el cetro en las manos y atacó con agresividad.

Naruto bajó la cabeza justo a tiempo, pero resbaló en la humedad de aquel santuario natural y una vez en el suelo, cuando se dispuso a regresar a la batalla Danzo sacó de sus ropas un arma pequeña y corta, pero igualmente mortal.

—¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata lo había visto llegar cautelosamente. Se había escondido para emboscar al anciano y lo hubiese logrado si no fuese porque el hombre se percató de éste. No había contado con que su reflejo fuera perceptible en las paredes forradas de joyas.

—¡No te muevas! – condenó Danzo, asqueado de tener que luchar. —¡No es un juego, demonios! – gritó cuando vio que Naruto intentaba enderezarse un poco. —¿En dónde está Hatake y Uchiha? – el silencio del muchacho confirmó sus sospechas y no pudo evitar sonreír. —Oh, ya veo.

—Naruto-kun… No tenías por qué…

—Tenía. – interrumpió Naruto, sin dejar de entrecruzar su mirada con la de Danzo.

—No lo valgo. – profirió la chica, cabizbaja.

—Lo vales… y mucho. – su respuesta fue menos agresiva a como lo aparentaba su rostro. Danzo soltó una carcajada.

—Esto es simplemente hilarante. Jamás habría pensado que un pierrot, un tonto chiste callejero, arriesgara su vida para salvar a una jovencita. ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¡Por favor! No tengo tiempo de para Romeos y Julietas. – su pulso estaba temblando, eso claramente mostraba su inestabilidad y vejez. —Déjame decirte algo, niño. Son de mundos diferentes, no vale la pena.

—Has causado mucho daño a este país, anciano. A mi familia, a la familia de Sasuke y a la de Hinata. Secuestraste a Hinata para tus planes egoístas, les hiciste daño y casi asesinas a mis amigos por culpa de tu matón. – Naruto apretó los puños en la arena donde estaba sentado. —¿Qué no vale la pena? ¡Vale demasiado!

—Ah, esa estúpida mirada. – reconoció el viejo en medio de su monólogo. —Tienes los mismos ojos que Minato, el general que me desafío en la Noche Roja. Eres idéntico a él.

—Es mi padre. – admitió en voz baja.

—Lo sospechaba. Tú eras la descendencia de ese hombre que traicionó al ejército para impedir el golpe de estado. No tendrías siquiera que mostrarte ante mí, deberías temblar de miedo porque motivos para asesinarte no me faltan.

—No estoy aquí para vengar a mi padre, sino para rescatar a Hinata.

—Qué considerado. – se burló y su sonrisa se agrandó. —Pero yo en tu lugar me fijaría más en los hechos del pasado, ¿O es que no estás molesto… por lo que le pasó a tu madre? – había sido un golpe ruin, una lleno de cinismo. Danzo conocía lo que pasó con Kushina Uzumaki. Los bajos medios eran también de su acceso y cuando la noticia de que la esposa de Minato había sido atacada por mercenarios llegó a sus oídos se alegró mucho, pues supuso una oportunidad para ubicar al general prófugo.

Para su desgracia, Minato no apareció en son de venganza. No sería él quien vengara todas las muertes ocasionadas por la Noche Roja y la Semana Sangrienta. No, irónicamente había sido uno de sus pupilos más acérrimos quien se encargaría de desbordar su locura en medio de una dolorosa demostración de resentimientos.

Pero, Danzo no parecía ser consciente que el ejecutor de la revancha de Minato y de todos aquellas personas muertas por su derroche de totalitarismo había muerto en una calle a mitad de la noche, desvelando un secreto a una niña que escuchaba por accidente; no Naruto, su hijo quien hasta hace poco despreciaba hasta la médula el nombre de su progenitor. Para él, hacer recalcar desgracia aplastadora a sus enemigos y hacerlos sufrir por ello era un manjar satisfactorio, aunque éste no tuviera que ver en primer lugar.

El rostro de Naruto era una oda a todo lo que en medio de su delirio de grandeza creía. Verle revivir las emociones allegadas al día de la ejecución de su madre producía demasiado candor en su ser como para dejarlo pasar. Quiso sonreír aún más, pero su cuerpo repleto de cicatrices y contracturas no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – él muchacho estaba paralizado, procesando sus emociones, intentando no perder el control. Danzo se sentía fuerte, pues al tenerlo en el suelo, desarmado y apuntándole al corazón, le producía una sensación de victoria.

—¿Qué sabes tú… de la muerte de mi madre? – murmuró Naruto, apretando más los puños en la tierra.

—Sólo se… que me parece bastante triste que Minato Namikaze pierda a su esposa e hijo por su osadía.

—Yo no soy mi padre.

—Es cierto. Minato hubiera sido más inteligente que tú. Aunque tengo que darte crédito. Has llegado tan lejos por esta mujer, definitivamente eres distinto, por más parecido que seas a él. Porque… - soltó una ligera risa. —El ni siquiera fue a salvar a su esposa. – ahí estaba de nuevo la provocación. —Es lamentable que tengas que pelear sus batallas.

—Ciertamente. – Naruto bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos de los de Danzo. —Nada tengo que ver con lo que él hizo en el pasado… Pero, eso ya será algo que discuta en persona. – Shimura se mosqueó al escuchar esto y bajó la guardia.

—¿En persona? – musitó pero si la oportunidad de hacer algo más. Naruto jugó sucio y se movió más rápido que él, le lanzó un puñado de tierra a los ojos y la sorpresa junto al ardor desequilibró al anciano.

Naruto saltó sobre él y le arrebató el arma en medio de la pelea. El arma de juego cayó mientras Naruto le sujetaba por los brazos detrás de él, inmovilizándole. Danzo berreó pero pese a su experiencia en batalla, Naruto había aprendido a inmovilizar gracias a las enseñanzas de Kakashi y su juventud le daba una ventaja superior.

—¡Desgraciado! – vociferó haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas. Naruto aunque más fuerte continuaba lastimado por los otros embates por lo que tenía que mantener constantemente a raya a Danzo.

—¡Hinata, toma el arma y lánzala lejos! – el resplandor del acero brilló mientras continuaban rodando. La chica se apresuró tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

—¡No toques eso, perra! – Danzo se apresuró y en medio de su forcejeó se dieron contra la pared. Naruto gimió al sentir un acertado golpe en el hombro donde le había disparado Zabuza; esto debilitó el agarre de uno de sus brazos y al sentirlo flojo, Danzo se apresuró a buscar entre sus ropas, Naruto le apretó apresuradamente pero él ya había encontrado lo que quería. Substrajo una navaja de su funda, una mediana pero suficiente para hacerle daño a alguien. Naruto no se percató de esto y no fue hasta que sintió el dolor agudo penetrar en su muslo derecho que se resintió.

Danzo le clavó la navaja hasta la empuñadora, topándose con el hueso y dada la fuerza cortando el musculo como si fuese mantequilla. El filo era horriblemente agudo. Aprovechando que el muchacho se doblegaba le acertó un buen codazo en el abdomen y giró para darle un puñetazo en la cara, tirándole al suelo. Danzo sintió que sus huesudas manos chaqueaban por el impacto, existiendo la posibilidad de que él también se hubiera fracturado algo.

Pero la adrenalina era más fuerza, se apresuró a correr tras Hinata. Quien con las manos rotas le era difícil levantar el arma. Finalmente lo hizo, pero fue embestida por Danzo. Entre los dos y pese al dolor de sus extremidades, batallaron un poco más por el objeto. Hinata resbaló trayéndose consigo al viejo, éste la tomó del cabello y la lanzó a su lado, mientras gateaba por el arma. Hinata se levantó otra vez y le se abrazó a una de sus piernas, mas fue suficiente que Danzo le pateada para que se soltara. Naruto se había levantado aún con la navaja encajada.

Sospechaba que si la extraía sangraría a borbotones. El dolor era alucinante, pero aun así tenía que continuar. Llegó donde Hinata y su cojera se intensificó hasta que le hizo perder el equilibrio nuevamente.

—Naruto-kun. – se acurrucó a su lado y éste la miró preocupado, Danzo recuperó la pistola y se giró con avidez. Estaba sudando, tenía el rostro desencajado y más despeinado de lo normal. Su rostro, en pocas palabras, retrataba la imagen de un desequilibrado mental.

—¡No se muevan! ¡Maldita sea! – le temblaban las manos y por ello disparó. Pero la bala sólo rozó la mejilla de Naruto, dejándole un caminó carbonizado y rojo por la quemadura.

—¡Naruto, no! – Hinata le abrazó asustada, por un segundo creyó que le había dado profundamente en el rostro. El muchacho perdió los colores en este instante, pues también lo creyó así. El grito de Hinata le hizo despejarse y tras parpadear la tomó del rostro, acariciándola y manchándola con su sangre sin querer.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… - murmuró en voz baja, acariciándole las mejillas que ya estaban empapadas por sus lágrimas.

—¡Silencio! – volvió a proferir Danzo. —Me tienen harto, estoy hasta la coronilla de esta mierda… - ya había recuperado un poco más de control sobre sí mismo. Toda la cueva permaneció en silencio. El cuerpo de ambos jóvenes se aferraba entre sí. —Este es el fin. Nadie vendrá a salvarlos, ¿Me oyen? Ni Hatake, ni Uchiha Itachi, ¡Ni Minato Namikaze! Esto se acabó y cuando termine con ustedes, todo Montemer pagará su traición, por lo que me hicieron, por su desprecio, por… - su voz se vio interrumpida súbitamente y de igual forma una bocanada de sangre brotó de la boca de Danzo. El sonido de la pólvora y el olor de carne quemada anunciaron la realidad, alguien le había disparado a Shimura.

Débil por el ataque a traición, Danzo perdió la fuerza de su mano y el arma cayó. Se encorvó y lentamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás para encarar a su atacante.

Los tres presentes miraron sorprendidos los oscuros ojos del Capitán Negro mientras éste todavía estaba con la mano en alto y su pistola emitía un poco de humo. ¡Estaba vivo, Sasuke estaba vivo!

—Sasuke… - Naruto tembló al verlo, un cúmulo de sensaciones rodearon su pecho a punto de estallar.

—Uchiha Sasuke… - gruñó Danzo, intentó enderezar su cuerpo para no mostrarse intimidado. La bala había perforado el pulmón derecho, ocasionando una hemorragia desbordante en su tracto respiratorio, la cual comenzaba a ahogarlo lentamente y expedir tanto por boca como nariz cuanta sangre pudiera. —Tú… - susurró con odio contenido. —Debí matarte… cuando tuve… oportunidad. – hablar era complicado y doloroso.

—Tuviste la oportunidad… pero no pudiste. – sonrió orgulloso. —Esto es por Itachi. – musitó y disparó nuevamente. Esta vez el disparo le dio entre las cejas, matándolo al instante. El cuerpo sin vida de Danzo cayó de espaldas causando un eco y chapoteo.

Las miradas tensas de Naruto y Hinata no daban crédito a lo que había pasado. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, Hinata por su parte no podía despegar la vista del cadáver.

—Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí, idiota? – el moreno avanzó con dificultad, estaba cojeando de una pierna sin poder aplanar el pie derecho, también se sujetaba la parrilla costal al respirar, tenía magullones y rasguños en la cara y las manos, quien sabe debajo de la ropa.

—Te ves mal.

—Tú estás sangrado demasiado. – cuando llegó a su lado lo vio quitarse un trozo de tela de una parte de su camiseta. —Pon un torniquete alrededor de tu pierna, no saques la cuchilla aún, quien sabe que tan lesionada esté la carne.

—Ya está. – respondió fatigado. —Me duele la cabeza. – confesó.

—Estás perdiendo sangre. – Sasuke se sentó con cuidado y se recargó en la pared que estaba cercana. —Maldita sea, me duele respirar… Creo que me rompí algunas costillas. –de pronto Sasuke parpadeó y miró a Hinata, quien ya parecía un poco más espabilada. —Hola. – saludó con estoicismo.

—Ho-Hola… ¿Us-usted no es…?

—Oh, Hinata. – Naruto sonrió pese a su palidez. —Él es Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre que nos persiguió en el bosque. Descuida, es bueno, no intentará hacernos daños.

—Nos salvó, muchas gracias. – inclinó respetuosa la cabeza.

—Veo que ella tampoco se salvó de las heridas. – había notado sus lesiones desde que llegó.

—Hinata. – Naruto dijo con voz lastimera. —Lamento mucho que no hayamos llegado a tiempo. Por mis descuidos resultaste lastimada, en verdad lo lamento.

—¿Pero qué dices, Naruto-kun? – ella recargó su frente contra la suya. —Has hecho demasiado por mí… En verdad, no sé cómo agradecértelo. – sus ojos se entrecruzaron. Un silencio cómodo, pese a lo deplorable de su situación se manifestó entre ellos.

—Hinata. – Naruto se perdió en sus ojos aperlados y lentamente subió una de sus manos hasta tocarle la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó rápidamente, mostrándose tranquila después de tanto suplicio. Naruto parpadeó enternecido.

Los ojos de Hinata nunca cambiaban. Era por esa mirada tan melancólica y tierna que él había conseguido buscarla por tantos años. La motivación de su búsqueda era agradecerle, pero con el tiempo el idilio de verla convirtió esa añoranza en un anhelo estridente. Cuando la localizó entre el público se puso tan nervioso como feliz. No pudo evitar el buscarla a su casa y hacerle un presente para disculparse y empezar correctamente.

Hinata era una persona apacible y amorosa, tímida y hermosa. Una flor que resplandecía con una luz tan pura que él, tan plebeyo como era por su crianza, se sentía indigno de merecer sus palabras.

¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Lo asfixiaba ese anhelo, ese sentimiento, esa paz. Hinata le producía paz, le entregaba nostalgia y lo hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Ella era un Colombina y él, su humilde Arlequín.

—¿Naruto-kun? – La pregunta quizá estuvo de más, pues fue acallada por el muchacho en un beso romántico y duradero. La angustia por su secuestro se convirtió en alborozo cuando al fin probó sus labios. Tan dulce y fervorosa, así era la sensación que se instaló en su pecho. No podía ocultarlo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella y toda su travesía había valido la pena.

Nada mal para un pierrot.

Cuando se separaron ella sonrió y sintió que las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos, conmovida por la calidez del cuerpo del muchacho. Se sentía tan enamorada; como si pudiera flotar. Era simplemente la sensación más magnifica de la realidad. Naruto había hecho lo posible por salvarla, como en el acto que solían practicar en el circo. Como siempre, al término del acto, era el muchacho quien la tomaba en sus brazos y unía sus almas en un dulce baile.

—Me gustaría bailar. – musitó sumergida en sus pensamientos. —Pero… no creo que pueda.

—Te amo. – por su parte Naruto soltó la confesión con delicadeza, ella se coloreó aún más. Él le dio otro beso más pequeño. —Eres mi colombina y nadie te apartará de mí.

—Y tú mi arlequín sin máscara.

—¿Qué es un pierrot sin su máscara? – dijo él sonriendo.

—No quiero que ocultes tus sentimientos nunca más. Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres reír, también. No ocultes lo hermoso que eres, Naruto-kun. No ocultes esa hermosa sonrisa. – finalmente las lágrimas cayeron en libertad.

—Tranquila, si tú ríes yo seré feliz. Si tú lloras, yo lo haré contigo… - le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. —Incluso… Si tú me odias, haré lo posible para que me ames.

—Jamás podría odiarte. – recargó su frente contra su hombro. —Gracias. Por salvar mi vida. – dijo de repente y fue Naruto quien correspondió eso acariciando su cabello después.

—A ti, por salvar la mía.

—Vaya, veo que se han divertido un poco por aquí. – una voz llegó a ellos sorpresivamente. Sasuke, quien estaba tan tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido despertó de golpe y le apuntó temeroso.

—¡Maestre Kakashi!

—Kakashi-san.

—Hola. – el veterano caminó con dificultad, también lastimado como para avanzar muy rápido. —Me alegro mucho que estés a salvo, Hinata.

—Gracias a usted por venir a ayudarme.

—En realidad fue Naruto quien nos trajo acá. Si no fuese por él… - sonrió un poco. —Es muy perseverante cuando quiere.

—De igual forma, muchas gracias.

—Fue un placer.

—Kakashi, ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás? – Sasuke señaló un bulto que descansaba unos cuantos metros atrás.

—Es Zabuza. – le miró de soslayo.

—¿Aún respira? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sí, está vivo, pero descuida, no podrá hacernos nada. Está herido y lo inmovilicé. – Kakashi miró alrededor. —Septum Borealis sigue igual de sorprendente. – miró el cuerpo de Danzo al final. —¿Quién le mató?

—Yo. – Sasuke se apresuró a aclarar.

—Ya veo. – suspiró y se hincó un poco para palpar una de sus frías mejillas. —Y pensar que fue hombre que tanto daño hizo a este país. Encontró su final a manos de un Uchiha, los mismos que tanto odió e intentó erradicar. Supongo que su muerte era de esperarse, pero aun así, tengo planes para él.

—¿Planes? – todos repitieron al unísono.

—Claro, es la misma razón por la que le salvé la vida. – apuntó con su pulgar a Zabuza, quien no hablaba nada. —Durante el derrumbe conseguimos escondernos en un túnel. Por suerte éste no cayó.

—¡Hablando de eso! – Naruto se volteó con Sasuke. —¿Cómo sobreviviste? Por un momento pensé que…

—Por fortuna la corriente de agua no duró demasiado. Logré sujetarme de unas rocas y nadar lejos de los escombros, desafortunadamente el chico no tuvo el mismo destino. Una gran piedra lo aplastó. – miró de soslayo a Zabuza, se le notaba sumergido en una espesa depresión. —Me lastimé un tobillo y me rompí algunas costillas, pero tuve fuerza para llegar aquí… y lo hice justo a tiempo.

—Es cierto, gracias por salvarnos, Sasuke. – éste se encogió de hombros.

—Eres parte de mi escuadrón y mientras lo seas te protegeré. – esa, era la palabra de un militar valeroso.

—Me alegra que al final se lleven tan bien. – Kakashi señaló con el dedo un pequeño sendero que penetraba más allá de la cueva. —Debido al derrumbe la entrada principal está cerrada. Al fondo hay una salida pero es muy pequeña. Me temo que sólo un niño cabría por ella. – Kakashi avanzó lentamente hasta Naruto y le ayudó a levantarse, vio el cuchillo y le aconsejó lo mismo que Sasuke, que no lo sacara a no ser que el deseara escurrir la sangre más rápido. —Zabuza, regresaré por ti en un rato, ¿De acuerdo? – el hombre no respondió. —Bien. Caminemos. Tomen alguna roca para golpear la salida. Tendremos que escarbar para salir de aquí.

Con parsimonia y dolor, los viajeros llegaron hasta la salida. Tal y cómo Kakashi había dicho era muy pequeña. Pero, dado que no quedaba otra opción, comenzaron a picar la entrada con piedras. Lentamente y tomándose varios descansos, siendo Naruto quien estaba más afectado por la pérdida de sangre, lograron abrir un acceso lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos pudieran pasar.

Afuera una refrescante brisa soplaba, estaban al otro lado de la montaña, dejando el lago Giorno atrás. Una vez instalados en el rocoso suelo de la montaña, Sasuke silbó sonoramente y el eco hizo que el sonido corriera con mayor libertad.

Pasó más de media hora y el muchacho continuó insistiendo. Habían atado a sus caballos juntos, por lo tanto, siendo su corcel negro quien captó el llamado, se apresuró a galope a llegar donde él, llevándose a los demás por detrás. Una verdadera suerte.

—Debo regresar por Zabuza y Danzo, no tardaré.- Kakashi estaba demasiado completo y por ende era quien más podía moverse. Tardó bastante pero pidió ayuda para que subiesen el cuerpo del anciano y le pidió a Zabuza que apoyase para la acción.

Naruto ajustó su torniquete y al momento de subir al caballo la daga cayó al suelo por inercia propia. Tuvo que vendarse mucho pues tal y como sospechaban el sangrado sería algo profuso. Una vez en los caballos, siendo que Sasuke tuvo que cargar en su caballo el cadáver de Danzo para que Kakashi pudiera montar consigo a Zabuza, comenzaron a moverse.

—Sé que hay una aldea a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. – comentó Kakashi ya bastante cansado. —Tenemos que apresurarnos, nuestras lesiones pueden ser inestables.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – reclamó Sasuke.

—Tuve que cargar el cadáver de Danzo y… hacer algo más.

—¿Qué es eso? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. Traía algo atado a un morral el cual se veía muy pesado.

—Nada importante. – siguieron cabalgando.

Llegaron a la aldea y no tardaron en contactar a un doctor. La excusa de sus heridas había sido que fueron presa de criminales despiadados en un viaje de rescate, reconociendo a Sasuke como un militar y a la chica en cuestión. Mataron a un miembro de su equipo, el cual estaba amortajado en unas mantas y herido a los demás. La gente no tardó en reconocer a Hinata por su aspecto como la chica de la familia Hyuga que había sido secuestrada.

Los rumores son rápidos, más que la pólvora y esta no sería la excepción. Esa noche lograron conciliar el sueño pero lo mejor vendría por la mañana. Llegó el mediodía y un siervo de la familia Hyuga llegó donde ellos. Reconoció a Hinata en seguida, pagó los gastos médicos y se apresuró a subirlos al carruaje en el cual venía.

La ciudad a la cual llegaron fue un pequeño centro comercial en vías de desarrollo. Caliza, así se llamaba, era reconocida por su prosperidad en materiales para la construcción dada su cercanía a las montañas. Ahí, encontraron una atención médica más completa y los jóvenes se vieron atendidos de la mejor manera.

Duraron 4 días ingresados en el hospital. Sasuke, ansiosamente pidió ser egresado para poder viajar, pero los médicos le sermonearon diciendo que no podría andar a caballo solo dada sus lesiones. Frustrado, decidió hacer algo más. Pidió que enviaran un telegrama a cierta dirección. Confirmando que pronto estaría de regreso en su hogar.

Kakashi por su parte estuvo menos tiempo en el hospital. Ahora él se vería envuelto en un gran revuelo, pues el cuerpo de Danzo fue reconocido por los médicos e informaron de esto a la capital. Le mandaron un mensaje, diciéndole que era solicitado en Belliccia, en la casa mayor, donde habitada el nuevo führer, dado que debía hacerle muchas preguntas.

Tal y como prometieron una escolta llegó a ellos, arrestó a Zabuza y se llevó el cuerpo. Kakashi se despidió de sus amigos para encarar una realidad que hacía muchos años no hacía. El viejo coronel de la Brigada Scaramuccia tendría mucho que decir y quizá, esto fuese el principio de un cambio histórico.

…

— _¡Este país está formado para aquellas personas que desean libertad! ¡Es un lugar que se convertirá en los cimientos de una sociedad plena y soberana!_

— _¡Ustedes son mis hijos! ¡Los hijos obedecen a sus padres! ¡Lo que han hecho es una grosería!_

— _Padre, usted sólo quiere poder… nosotros, queremos amor._

— _¡Estupideces!_

— _Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no tenemos más de qué hablar. Lo lamento, en verdad._

…

 _Si tuviera que describir mi vida, querida Colombina, sería algo así como…_

 **Continuará…**

 **Como les prometí estaré subiendo la otra parte proximamente, amm, la entrega final posiblemente superaran las 45 hojas, por lo que era bastante exagerado subirlo en un sólo capítulo, así que lo partí. Por otro lado, no sólo será la culminación, sino que les regalaré un capítulo extra con curiosidades sobre esta historia. Espero les guste mucho y como saben, si hay algo que les gustaría comentar no duden en mensajearme.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	20. Della Arte

**Pues bueno, al fin pude terminar esta larga historia. Probablemente de las más largas que he hecho y qué decir de lo largo que fue este capítulo. Espero la disfruten y gocen del final. Ha sido mucho trabajo, pero ya pudo decir que lo logré. Oh, y por cierto, el extra estará listo en unos días, es que tengo que recopilar algunas cosillas y darles formato, pero será algo más rápido que este capítulo, en serio.**

 **Está recién salido del horno, así que... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **-20-**

 **Della'Arte.**

* * *

— _¿Qué es esto?_

— _Es la carta que me dio mi hermano._

— _¿Por qué me la das?_

— _Para que puedas solucionar este embrollo de una vez por todas._

— _Entiendo._

…

— _Lo que dice es muy intrigante. Los hombres de este nuevo gobierno conocían las turbulentas aguas que Danzo había navegado para llegar al poder, me refiero, extorción y discrepancias políticas, ¿Pero un genocidio?_

— _Las pruebas están aquí._

— _¿Y qué me dice de los últimos sobrevivientes de la familia real? Estamos en una sociedad que ha progresado desde una monarquía centenaria. ¿Qué querrán ellos de Montemer ahora? ¿Venganza? ¿Poder? ¿Riquezas?_

— _Usted no debe preocuparse por eso._

— _Los Uchihas son rencorosos, ¿Itachi Uchiha no es un ejemplo claro?_

— _¿Teme del último sobreviviente de los Uchiha, mi Führer? ¿Teme que pueda vengarse?_

— _¿Me estoy equivocando, entonces?_

— _La única forma de saber qué piensan ellos… Es hablando._

— _Traían a Uchiha Sasuke ante mí… y a su esposa también._

…

Hinata fue trasladada contra su voluntad a Gallade, en donde estaba su padre. A penas pudo despedirse de Naruto quien no podría acompañarle, dado que Sasuke, lo esperaba para llevarlo donde su padre.

Con un beso y una promesa de un reencuentro los jóvenes separaron sus caminos otra vez. Ahora no tan doloroso, pues Hinata permanecería a salvo.

Cuando, tanto como Sasuke y Naruto, fueron dados de alta emprendieron un viaje de regreso. Según la respuesta al telegrama, Sakura les esperaría ansiosamente en la estación del tren. No había especificado si ya había dado a luz, pero Sasuke consideró que sí, por lógica. Después de todo tenía cerca de cinco meses buscando a Naruto, por lo que su hijo ya tendría que estar de dos meses al menos.

Viajaron mucho en tren, teniendo que pagar un impuesto extra por llevar a los animales. Fue en total un día de recorrido, sorprendiéndose Naruto que Sasuke tuviera que atravesar todo Montemer para poder encontrarlo. El lugar en donde llegarían era un pueblo fronterizo al mar llamado Costa Verde, en el cual desembocaban varios ríos y le daban esa tonalidad al agua.

—Naruto. – Sasuke le movió el hombro. —Hemos llegado. – el muchacho asintió. Tomó sus muletas y apreció a Sasuke que tomaba su bastón. Caminaron lentamente, ayudándose mutuamente.

Naruto no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber quién era Sakura.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – la chica lanzó un grito a la par que alzaba una mano al aire. Traía consigo un pequeño bulto atado al pecho el cual protegía con su mano libre. —¡Sasuke! – gritó en llanto. Él sonrió y alzó una mano para hacerle ver que le había visto. La mujer se apresuró a llegar donde él y lo recibió con un abrazo cuidadoso de no aplastar a la criatura que traía consigo.

—Sakura. – Sasuke respiró soltando mucho aire de sus pulmones. Había alivio en su voz. —Disculpa que no llegara a tiempo.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! – ella se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. —¡Estás aquí, es lo importante! – lo miró y volvió a llorar. —Estás herido.

—No te preocupes por eso, mejor, ¿Por qué no me presentas al pequeño?

—¡Oh, es pequeña! Sasuke, es una niña. – se dio espacio y descubrió su rostro. Sasuke mostró una sonrisa radiante y con cuidado se acurrucó para darle un beso en la frente. Había verdadera felicidad en su mirada.

—Es hermosa. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sarada… y es idéntica a ti. – Sakura le besó fugazmente. Sabía que a su esposo le apenaba mucho las muestras de cariño fuera de la intimidad, pero no había podido evitarlo. —Gracias por regresar.

—No podía romper mi promesa. – musitó él, tomando la iniciativa esta vez y dándole un beso en la frente, Sakura sonrió aún más.

Entonces regresaron a la realidad. La chica miró a Naruto, quién había permanecido de pie tras ellos todo el rato pero sin hacer ruidos, pues temía interrumpirlos.

—¿Él es…? – Sakura frunció el ceño, como si intentara hacer memoria.

—Es Naruto, el hi… - pero interrumpió a su marido.

—¡Tú debes ser Naruto, el hijo de Minato-san! – Sakura se desplazó con euforia y le dio un abrazo. —Me alegra mucho conocerte. ¡Por toda la corte celestial! Eres idéntico a él.

—¿Sakura, verdad? – el muchacho sonrió, era cierto, la chica era escandalosa y algo efusiva, pero esa sonrisa lo valía. Sasuke no había bromeado sobre eso.

—¡Ah, pero mira que maleducada que soy! – dijo apenada. —Sí, mucho gusto. Soy Uchiha Sakura. – entonces le mostró a la criatura. —Ella es Uchiha Sarada. – la bebé estaba dormida pero se movió un poco al recibir un poco de aire. —Muchas gracias por venir, Naruto-san.

—Por favor, Naruto está bien.

—De acuerdo. – ella se volteó a su marido. —No sabes lo feliz que se pondrá Minato-san con esto.

—Hmp.- Sasuke asintió.

—Un carruaje nos está esperando, Tsunade-shishuo le pidió a Touma que me acompañara.

—Sería bueno que le llamaras, tanto Naruto como yo no podemos cargar mucho equipaje.

—¡Oh, es verdad! – la mujer les hizo un escaneó completo. —Los rumores han llegado hasta estos lares, pero quisiera oírlo de ustedes. ¿En verdad pelearon contra criminales? – de pronto frunció el ceño. —Esos bastardos… no los perdonaré por lastimarlos. – hizo un puchero. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo contaré después. Por ahora, sólo quiero descansar.

—De acuerdo, iré por Touma.

…

El camino no fue silencioso precisamente. Sakura estuvo hablando durante todo el camino, ahora ya no gritaba, pero generalmente contaba amenamente cómo habían estado desde la partida de Sasuke. Uchiha asentía y hacía comentarios pequeños, de momento a otro los dos simplemente se acurrucaban mientras Sakura compartía anécdotas de la pequeña Sarada.

Naruto por su parte permaneció callado en todo momento. No es que estuviese incómodo, pero ya desde hacía unos días los nervios por conocer a su padre le dejaban bastante expectativa. ¿Cómo sería Minato ahora? Podía recordarlo como un hombre serio pero amoroso, gentil y algo risueño, bueno, al menos cuando solía estar con ellos. ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Y qué si todos sus recuerdos se esfumaban de primeras para mostrar a un Minato más horrible de lo que recordaba? Estaba por continuar con soliloquio personal cuando Sakura le interrumpió.

—Dime, Naruto. ¿En dónde habías estado viviendo todos estos años? – era curiosidad pura y el muchacho sonrió para después responderle. Sakura le caía bastante bien, de hecho, le recordaba mucho a su madre, quizás por eso.

—En el Circo de los Hermanos Remolino.

—¡Oh, ya veo! – soltó con genuina emoción. —¿Eso quieres decir que eres un circense?

—Sí, yo… me he dedicado toda mi vida a ser un pierrot.

—¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que eres un buen malabarista o bailarín, ¿No es así?

—El mejor. – sonrió dándose golpes en el pecho.

—¡Qué maravilla! Me encantaría verte… Aunque creo, que por ahora tendré que esperar a que sanes.

—Sí, es lo mejor. – comentó rascándose la nuca.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron Sasuke y tú? – Uchiha desvió la mirada, sin prestar atención.

—Ah, fue en un bosque, él llegó montando su caballo y me pidió que lo siguiera sin más… - Sakura alzó una ceja. —Como le dije que no le persiguió un rato hasta que escape. – esto último lo dijo con algo de rencor.

—¡Sasuke! –Sakura vio el gesto. —¿En verdad hiciste eso? – el militar se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba para perder el tiempo.

—¡Si me hubieras dicho qué querías tal vez te hubiera hecho caso! – reclamó Naruto.

—No lucías muy capaz de entender mis razones.

—¡Ya vas a empezar con tu estúpida presunción! ¿Qué no recuerdas que yo te derribe?

—No deberías decir eso, idiota. Después de todo estás hablando con el hombre que te salvó la vida varias veces.

—¡¿Y a donde se fue eso de que éramos compañeros y que nos protegíamos mutuamente?! ¡Sabes que si hubiera querido ni siquiera te habría acompañado hasta aquí!

—¡Te habría obligado!

—¡Quisiera verte intentándolo!

—¡Ya, cállense! – Sakura los interrumpió elevando aún más la voz. Después el llanto de Sarada adornó la cabina y la joven tuvo que empezar a arrullarla.

—¿Ves lo que provocas, tonto? Mi hija está llorando.

—Tú empezaste. – retó apretando los dientes.

—¡Por todos los cielos, guarden silencio! – regañó nuevamente Sakura. —En serio me alegra que hayas hecho un amigo, Sasuke-kun, pero por ahora cierren la boca. Sarada se asusta por el ruido. – amenazó con seriedad y Naruto, vio ahí el temperamento de Sakura.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan. – se encogió.

—Hmp, perdón.

—Cómo sea. – suspiró la joven, la niña ya se había dormido otra vez. El carruaje se detuvo. —Ya llegamos. – anunció la mujer y sonrió otra vez. Naruto por su parte se tensó automáticamente.

—¡Chicos! – una mujer los recibió en la entrada. La vista reflejó a una rubia jovial, de piel clara y enormes pechos. Tsunade, quien ya era mucho mayor que Minato, conservaba una milagrosa imagen juvenil. Toda una proeza en la actualidad.

—Regresaré por los caballos. – anunció Touma dándose media vuelta. Para entonces ya todos estaban afuera del carruaje.

Tsunade se apresuró contra ellos abrazando a un incómodo Sasuke que no gustaba de contacto físico.

—Terminaste bastante lastimado, ¿Eh? Más tarde te examinaré. – el moreno asintió y se alejó. Entonces la doctora se enfrentó a Naruto. Sus ojos escanearon el cuerpo del muchacho y una sonrisa complacida emergió de ella. —Uzumaki Naruto. Pensé que moriría antes de volver a verte.

—¿Usted me conoce? – Naruto se mostró asombrado.

—Eras tan sólo un bebé. Por ello no me reconoces, soy Tsunade. – se le acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado. —Has crecido mucho. Te pareces tanto a…

—¿Mi padre? Sí, lo dicen a menudo.

—Iba a decir a Kushina. – el rubio se sonrojó. —Aunque sí, supongo que tienes cierto parecido con Minato. – sonrió risueña. —¿Ha sido un largo viaje? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. No me quejo. – estaba lleno de heridas igual que Sasuke. Tsunade frunció el ceño.

—Ustedes dos deben tener mucho qué contar. Pero, dejemos eso de lado. Estás aquí para ver a Minato, ¿No es así? Me alegro. Él… está enfermo, por lo que…

—Entiendo. – no fue necesario que ella terminara la frase. El muchacho comprendía la situación. —Él está en aquel cuarto anexo. Estaba dormido cuando lo dejé, pero ya debe haber despertado.

—Con permiso. – Naruto se despidió de los presentes y caminó con sus muletas. Estaba muy nervioso, sentía que el corazón se le saldría de su pecho y su estómago no dejaba de contraerse. Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó quedo y una voz, gastada, somnolienta y deprimida le contestó al otro lado.

—Adelante. – Naruto tragó saliva cuando la escuchó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Lo que se encontró al entrar fue a un hombre, rubio, ya algo cano, con piel pálida, ojos tan azules como los suyos, adelgazado y postrado en una cama. Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta por completo y sus ojos se hallaron con los de su padre lo vio llorar.

El hombre gimió impresionado y no resistió el reflejo de sus emociones. Se llevó una mano a la boca para que su voz no sonase precipitadamente e intentó limpiarse el rostro en vano. Naruto cerró la puerta tras sí y se acercó lentamente a su cama.

—Naruto. – el lastimero tono de su padre logró consumirlo, él también se sintió lleno de emociones que poco a poco fueron conmoviéndole.

—Hola.

—Oh, cielo santo. – el hombre se enderezó pesadamente en la cama. —Por favor, acércate un poco más. – así lo hizo. —Ven, siéntate aquí. – le pidió que se posara en la cama y él, dejando sus muletas lo hizo. —Naruto, mi Naruto. – Minato lo tomó con sus delgadas manos de las mejillas. El chico se resintió un poco, pues ahí tenía la quemadura de la bala y aun le dolía, mas no quiso interrumpirlo. El hombre estaba demasiado conmocionado como para darse cuenta de esto. —Cómo has crecido. Lo has hecho espléndidamente. – gimió para después acariciarle la cabeza. —Tienes la expresión de tu madre. – al decir esto más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y a Naruto, poco le faltó para que sus ojos se empaparan también. —Eras tan pequeño… ¿Pero qué te pasó? – entonces señaló sus muletas. —¿Estás herido? ¿Te atacaron? ¿Cómo está el viejo Jiraiya? ¿Qué tal el circo? ¿Sigues siendo un pierrot? ¿Qué…? – Minato se silenció a sí mismo, después sonrió con amargura y soltó lentamente a Naruto. —Lo siento. Mírame, un tonto como yo, hablando sin cesar, seguro te estoy hartando.

—No. – Naruto negó lentamente. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo. La última vez que te vi… - no quiso continuar, se dio cuenta que ansiaba hacerle un reclamo y dado su aspecto, no consideraba que fuera lo mejor.

—Sé lo que vas a decir. – confesó con una voz entristecida, Minato limpió nuevamente sus ojos. —Las cosas no resultaron como esperaba. No sé, si quieras escuchar lo que un hombre como yo tenga que decirte.

—Lo sé. – Minato le miró asustado, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué sabes exactamente? - Naruto respiró profundamente. Estaba molesto con él, mucho. Pero, por otra parte, simplemente no podía portarse como un canalla. Había pasado por tanto y madurado en el proceso, que simplemente no podía continuar guardando aquel gastado rencor. Esa máscara estaba destruida e inservible.

—Lo que hiciste. El motivo por el que nos dejaste. La horrible pesadilla que atravesó Montemer y cómo participaste en ella.

—Oh, ya veo. – el rostro de Minato fue invadido por el desconsuelo. —Entonces… supongo que no puedo excusarme contigo.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte. – Naruto fijó su vista en el suelo. —Tal vez… podamos hablar de otra cosa. – suspiró. —Sé que enfrentaste un infierno. Sacrificaste a tu familia por tu nación. Mataste y luchaste contra los tiranos que al final serían los vencedores.

—Si lo dices así, suena a que soy el ser más desconsiderado de la tierra. – gimoteó Minato, mas Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Aunque admito que por muchos años pensé eso de ti. – el padre del muchacho respiró tragándose la amargura, había sospechado que Naruto se sentiría asqueado de su persona. —Sé que no lo eres. – entonces un pequeño halo de luz emergió en sus ojos. —Yo no lo comprendía hasta hace poco. Salvaste muchas vidas y todavía hay muchas personas que siguen creyendo en ti.

—¿Quiénes? – preguntó con curiosidad.

—El viejo Pantaleón, Sasuke, Sakura-chan y hasta el maestre Kakashi.

—¿Kakashi? – Minato hizo un puchero. —¿Hatake Kakashi?

—El mismo. – Naruto sonrió al ser presa de sus recuerdos. —El viejo maestre estuvo conmigo gran parte de mi infancia, cuidando de mí y enseñándome cosas. De hecho, mi última aventura hubiera sido complicada sin él. – dijo rememorando lo pasado con Hinata.

—No imaginé que Kakashi continuara vivo. –Minato quiso llorar otra vez. —Siempre fue un hueso duro de roer.

—Sigue siéndolo. – comentó un poco animado el muchacho.

—Dime una cosa Naruto. – la tensión dominó nuevamente. —Sé que no fui el mejor padre. Cometí muchos errores en mi juventud, pensé que podía hacer cualquier cosa; incluso parar un golpe de estado. Jamás pude decir que no a mis amigos y eso, era una característica de doble filo. Por todas esas cosas, cosas en las cuales me equivoqué, sé que te hice mucho daño. No sólo a ti, también a Kushina. Seguro estás furioso conmigo por eso. Pero te juro, que no hay ni un instante de mi vida que no dejo de arrepentirme por lo que les sucedió a ella y a ti. Quiero… - su voz se entrecortó. —Quiero pedirte perdón. – en un acto bastante sorprendente el hombre salió de su cama y caminó un poco para estar frente a él. Se apoyaba con un bastón de metal y observó como este caía para que posteriormente se hincara en el suelo. Naruto sintió que su corazón explotaría, era demasiado para él. —Lo siento mucho. – Minato bajó la cabeza y doblegó todo orgullo ante su único hijo. —En verdad, lo lamento. – profirió inundado en lágrimas.

—Alza la cabeza, papá. – Naruto respondió con su voz distorsionada. —No hay nada que lamentar. – el muchacho se inclinó hacia él y lo haló del hombro para ayudarle a levantarse. —Padre. – lo llamó y se levantó para quedar a su igual. Ambos sostenidos por los elementos ortopédicos. —Estoy contento que estés bien. – el hombre lloró más intensamente y juntos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, entre lágrimas y emociones volvieron a sentarse en la cama. Minato no podía dejar de llorar, Naruto ya se había calmado.

—Oh, Naruto. Llevo tantos años queriendo verte… Siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar de un sueño.

—Estoy aquí. – el muchacho le tomó de una mano. —De igual forma, yo me siento muy nervioso. Por muchos años creí que estabas muerto. Me alegra que haya podido verte y aclarar todo.

—Hijo mío. – Minato se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. —Tus palabras me hacen tan feliz. – sonrió. —¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo ha sido tu vida todos estos años?

—Pues, es algo larga a decir verdad.

—Cuéntame lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que sea?

—¡Sí, cualquier cosa estaría bien!

—De acuerdo. – Naruto tomó aire. —Cuando tenía diez años me pasó algo increíble.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?

—Caí de la cuerda floja.

…

Naruto salió silenciosamente de la habitación en donde estaba Minato. Hacía pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche hablando con él. Compartiendo cuentos, anécdotas y vivencias que poco a poco endulzaron su relación.

Quien le esperaba afuera, sentado a la luz de la luna, acompañado siempre de su fiel bastón, era Sasuke.

Las miradas entre ambos detonaban señales indescifrables, el rubio se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Toda la casa de Tsunade estaba en silencio. Seguramente había durado tanto ahí que decidieron irse a descansar. Pero Sasuke le esperó con paciencia.

—¿Tuvieron mucho de qué hablar?

—Se podría decir. – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Aún lo odias?

—No. – dijo con seriedad. —Aunque siga un poco afectado por su abandono y la vida tan dura que tuve que pasar… Minato es mi padre, de alguna forma sigo queriéndolo mucho.

—Hmp, es bueno saberlo. – el capitán recostó la cabeza en el tronco de un gran árbol. Estaba sentados en una banca de piedra que se recargaba en la falda de un hermoso manzano.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

—¿Por qué debería estar mal?

—No te pregunté eso, sólo el cómo estabas.

—Hmp. – Sasuke suspiró. —Estoy bien.

—Tu esposa es linda y tu hija es idéntica a ti. Seguro estarás contento. – Sasuke le miró de soslayo.

—¿En qué momento llegamos a ser tan íntimos? – cuestionó con un deje arisco, mas sus palabras no eran agresivas, era una pregunta real.

—No lo sé, tal vez en el momento que salvaste mi vida.

—Varias veces. – le recordó el moreno. Sasuke volvió a mecerse hacia el frente, recargando el peso de su mano en su bastón. —Me alegra mucho no haber muerto en esa avalancha. Me alegra el haber conocido a mi hija y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi esposa. Así como la que le hice a Minato. – Sasuke sonrió un poco. —Se podría decir que mi participación ha llegado a su fin.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya no tengo motivos para continuar reteniéndote. Minato está tranquilo, Sakura está feliz... – suspiró. —Tal vez sea hora de regresar al ejército.

—Hablando del ejército. ¿Qué es lo que el maestre intenta? Se fue a la capital con tanta prisa que no pude preguntarle bien que proseguiría con todo lo que pasó.

—Él me dijo algo de exponer las fechorías de Danzo. Eso sería algo bueno para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, después de todo, una vez que el nombre de Minato sea limpiado; si es que eso planea Kakashi, tú podrás vivir tranquilo, sin tener que usar esa horrible máscara.

—Oh. – Naruto se rascó la nariz, solía hacerlo cuando se apenaba. —Eso no importa.

—¿No te importa? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Me refiero a la máscara. No pienso usarla nunca más.

—¿Entonces cómo serás un pierrot?

—Bueno… tendré que ser uno poco común.

—Hmp. – Sasuke desvió su vista a Naruto y soltó una ligera carcajada. —Serás un pierrot muy raro entonces.

—Hablando de eso. Necesito volver para buscar a mi familia.

—¿El circo? – Naruto asintió. —Ah, olvidé decírtelo. Kakashi contactó a tus amigos.

—¡¿En verdad?!

—Sí, les mandó un telegrama. Cuando fui a mandar el mío me pidió que mandara ese también. Toma. – entonces buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le entregó el papel sumamente doblado y algo arrugado. —Lo olvidé por completo. Supongo que estaba impaciente por volver a casa y por eso no te lo dije.

—¡Aquí dice que están bien! – Naruto casi salta de alegría de donde estaba sentado sin medir el volumen de su voz.

—¡Oye, baja la voz! –regañó Sasuke. Sarada era muy propensa a despertarse cuando oía ruidos fuertes.

—Lo siento, lo siento… - Naruto se limpió algunas lágrimas incipientes. —No puedo creerlo. El viejo Pantaleón dice que ellos están bien, hubo daños colaterales en el ataque. – Naruto frunció el ceño. —Es cierto… mataron al carguero. – apretó los puños.

—¿Pero el resto de tu familia está a salvo?

—Sí, bueno, eso creo. El tren explotó, pero para entonces ya habían desalojado. Me siento tan aliviado… Temía que por mi ineptitud mis amigos…

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Volveré con ellos.

—¿Qué hay de Minato? – Naruto se tensó.

—No lo sé. Supongo que…

—¿Te irás, Naruto? – el hombre abrió la puerta con lentitud, estaba levantado.

—¿Qué haces de pie, Minato? – casi sonó a un regaño por parte del Uchiha.

—La voz de Naruto me despertó.

—Oh, lo lamento. – se sonrojó.

—No te preocupes. – a paso tranquilo, apoyado en su propio bastón. —Dime, ¿Te marchas ya? – podía notar la melancolía en su áspera voz.

—Es por lo que te conté sobre el circo. Pantaleón está preocupado por mí.

—Jiraiya, ¿Eh? – haciéndose a un lado, el enfermo veterano se sentó al lado de su hijo. —Es cierto. Debes regresar con ellos. Me hubiese gustado tenerte más tiempo por aquí.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – se aventuró a invitar el rubio menor. El color se perdió por unos segundos en el rostro de su padre. Minato temía, entre muchas otras cosas, regresar al circo que lo vio crecer y tenerse que enfrentarse con su padre adoptivo.

—No, no podría. – se apresuró a cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos. —Soy débil, indigno… No podría ver al viejo Jiraiya a la cara sin derrumbarme.

—Pero él aún te adora, padre. En verdad sería un gran gozo para él que tú…

—Hijo mío. – Minato posó una mano sobre su cabellera, acariciándole como cuando era un niño. —Gracias por preocuparte por mi viejo padre y por mí. Pero me temo que todos estos años que he huido de él; todo ese miedo que sentía por él… No han apagado su existencia. Como te lo dije hace rato, temía tanto por que mataran a Jiraiya si se enteraban que era el hombre que me crío, que decidí desaparecer de la vista de todos. Aún a expensas de que creyera que era un cobarde traidor.

—Pero no lo eres. – reprochó Naruto.

—Lo lamento, Naruto. Creo que mi culpa por ti es igual fuerte que la vergüenza que siento por lo que le hice pasar a Jiraiya. Decidí afrontar la carga tan grande de verte… Pero me temo que no soportaría enfrentarme a mi padre sin morir en el intento.

—¿Entonces te quedarás aquí?

—Es lo mejor.

—Pero… ¿No quieres estar con nosotros? No deseas pasar el resto de tu vida al lado de… - Naruto cerró la boca de golpe al comprender el dolor tan grande que le ocasionaba a su padre. Minato vivió el resto de su vida desde la Noche Roja con un pesar tan grande que le hizo renunciar a lo que más amaba. Se volvió un proscrito y un fantasma para proteger a sus seres queridos y evitar que más sangre fuese derramada.

Tras romperse las piernas y tras enfermarse de gravedad, comprendió que sus viejos días de gloría serían eso y nada más. Ahora que Montemer lo creía muerto, supo que así era como quería estar; aunque eso significara perder el afecto de sus más preciados seres.

Cuando Tsunade lo diagnóstico se sintió terrible. Incluso pensó en suicidarse, ¡Ya todos lo daban por muerto! ¿Qué cambio haría? No obstante, Sakura y la médico lo hicieron desistir. Le pidieron que no se rindiera y que soportara la carga de su alma hasta que el momento real llegase. Minato se motivó cuando Tsunade le preguntó qué cosa añoraba más como para que se cumpliera antes de morir y él, sin dudarlo, pidió ver a su hijo una vez más.

Ahora que lo había visto se sintió tan feliz que por un momento olvidó el dolor y la zozobra. No obstante, una cosa era ver a Naruto y otra a Jiraiya. No se sentía tan valiente, ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? Él había aceptado reencontrarse con Naruto por qué veía bastante cerca su final, ¿Realmente duraría tanto como para aclarar las cosas con Jiraiya? Tenía tanto miedo de averiguarlo que se bloqueó a sí mismo.

—Tengo que regresar lo antes posible. Mañana enviaré un telegrama y dependiendo de la respuesta decidiré cuando irme. – comentó Naruto con serenidad. No quería presionar a su padre, ya mucho había pasado como para incomodarlo más. Minato asintió y sin más le dio un abrazo deseándole buenas noches y yendo a dormir.

Sasuke se levantó casi a la par y se despidió no sin antes decirle cual sería su habitación.

…

—Entonces, ¿Ellos están en Fiore? – Sasuke y Sakura estaban al lado de Naruto en los andenes del ferrocarril. Había mandado un telegrama y logrado contactar con Jiraiya no sin antes informarle a Kakashi, quien se encontraba en Belliccia sobre sus avances con su padre, también por el telegrama. El hombre de cabellos plateados le dio detalles sobre cómo contactar a Pantaleón y le dijo que él iría después a hablar con Minato.

Naruto se lo comunicó a su padre, pero este no pareció inmutarse por el aviso. Aun así, despedirse de Naruto fue duro y tras un largo periodo de llanto y abrazos, el General Amarillo dejó partir a su hijo.

—Pantaleón dijo que han estado ahí desde ya hace varios días. Está ansioso por verme.

—¿Le dijiste de Minato? – preguntó Sasuke con serenidad.

—No, él me ha pedido que no lo haga.

—Ven a visitarnos, Naruto. – Sakura dijo al momento que mecía cuidadosamente a su hija. —Nos gustaría tenerte un rato más por aquí. Además de que Minato-san luce mucho más contento cuando te ve.

—Lo intentaré, Sakura-chan. Primero quiero ver como se encuentran en el circo y si me es posible podría venir a visitarlos.

—Te esperaremos gustosos. – agregó sonriendo.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió con la chica Hyuga? – Sasuke vio a Naruto encogerse ligeramente.

—No he sabido de ella desde que nos separamos. Le mandé una carta, creo que estaba en Gallade con su familia, después de todo ahí se encuentra su padre hospitalizado. Espero que esté bien. – suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Esa chica es tu novia? – cuestionó Sakura a lo que Naruto se sonrojó terriblemente.

—¡Eh! No, no, ella… Pues, nosotros somos…

—Hinata Hyuga es la razón por la que estamos tan lastimado. – respondió Sasuke. —Naruto está enamorado de ella.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron precisamente?

—¿Aun no le has contado lo que pasó, Sasuke? – el muchacho negó sin ningún tipo de reserva.

—He estado muy cansado.

—Pero me lo contarás, Uchiha Sasuke. – sentenció su esposa a lo que el joven simplemente suspiró con algo de fastidio.

—Sí, mujer molesta, sí.

—Más te vale.

El tren hizo sonar su silbato, era una llamada a los pasajeros. Automáticamente los tres se levantaron. Naruto prácticamente no tenía equipaje, tan sólo un juego de ropa que Tsunade le había regalado. Por lo que avanzó lentamente con sus muletas para abordar.

—Que tengas un buen viaje. – se despidió Sakura.

—Manda un telegrama cuando llegues… Minato podría estar preocupado. – se apresuró a decir Sasuke. La bebé en los brazos de Sakura bostezó mientras se distraía con los alrededores.

—Claro. Muchas gracias por todo. – Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le extendió la mano. El muchacho, quien se sostenía con el bastón y sólo tenía un brazo le miró un momento con una ceja alzada, pero después suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo. Acomodó el bastón lentamente y alzó la mano para estrecharla con ella, haciendo equilibrio al mismo tiempo. Naruto sonrió con solemnidad. Era increíble el cómo había sucedido, pero podía apostar a que Sasuke sería un amigo para toda la vida.

Después se dirigió a Sakura a quien abrazo con agradecimiento y revolvió un poco los cabellos de Sarada, quien simplemente movió la cabeza para todos los sitios, interesada por los sonidos y colores. Naruto sonrió.

Por un momento había imaginado lo que se sentiría tener una familia.

—¡Último aviso para los pasajeros! –gritó un hombre con un altavoz de papel.

—Bueno. – Naruto suspiró. —Espero verlos pronto.

—Cuídate, Naruto. – le dijo Sakura cuando éste ya estaba del otro lado.

—¡Adiós! – y a un paso de menor a mayor, Naruto dio cómo los Uchiha se alejaban lentamente de su vista. Así mismo el pueblo de Costa Verde se perdía conforme la maquinaria avanzaba. El muchacho se recostó en el asiento y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

…

Pasó una semana y Minato no podía estar más deprimido que nunca. No se levantaba de la cama más que para ir al baño y ducharse de vez en cuando. El resto del día estaba dormido, recostado, mirando a la nada. Sakura había insistido en que saliera un poco para que se despejara, pero aun así el hombre se negó a dejar su lecho. Las doctoras temían que Minato decayera tanto en su estado de ánimo que muriera de verdad.

En una ocasión Minato llamó a Sasuke para que le platicara más sobre la aventura que habían pasado. El muchacho le contó con paciencia todo lo vivido y le informó de lo valiente que había sido su hijo al enfrentarse a enemigos temibles como Zabuza Momochi. Minato deseó conocer a Hinata. Aquella joven que había inspirado a Naruto de formas imaginarias y que, por si no fuera poco, le había salvado la vida cuando niño.

Pero, fuera de esa charla con Sasuke, el viejo Namikaze no quiso seguir comunicándose con el exterior. Todo el tiempo lucía pálido y más enfermo de lo normal. Sin embargo, todo cambió de un día para otro.

Tsunade fue la primera que lo vio llegar. Estaba en el frente de la casa, sentada bajo el manzano mientras bebía un poco de sake. La figura del soldado la hizo regresar en el tiempo una vez más.

—Ah, no pensé verte por aquí.

—Saludos, señora. ¿Bebiendo a esta hora?

—No es de tu incumbencia. – y cómo un acto descarado se sirvió otra copa. —Un fantasma como tú… Debe tener asuntos muy importantes que tratar. De lo contrario, te habrías quedado enterrado en tu tumba, donde se supone deberías estar.

—Sus palabras son algo crueles, doctora. Pero las aceptaré.

—Yo no soy cruel, mocoso. – dijo mientras empinaba nuevamente su copa. —¿A qué has venido?

—Vine a ver a mi maestro.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo le sigues siendo fiel?

—Me temo que sí. – el soldado se acercó lo suficiente y le mostró una sonrisa sincera. —Más ahora, que sé que está vivo.

—Eres afortunado. – Tsunade giró su cabeza hacía la pieza en donde estaba Minato. —Pero no puedo garantizarte que esté de humor para las visitas.

—Espero lo mismo. – con paso cauto el hombre avanzó hasta llegar a la cabaña. Una vez que entró los ojos opacos de Minato le recibieron en silencio. —Maestro… - susurró Kakashi, temiendo que sus palabras deshicieran la quimera frente a él. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – hizo una reverencia.

—Esperaba que vinieras, Kakashi. – Minato sonrió. —¿Sería demasiado pedir… que Shisui e Itachi te acompañasen también? – pudo ver un rostro nostálgico y una voz triste. El hombre de cabellos plateados le sonrió con el mismo sentimiento.

—Lo lamento, General. Ellos descansan ahora.

—Lo sé. Ven, acércate. – Kakashi así lo hizo. —Más. – prácticamente se pegó tanto que casi estaba sobre él. Fue ahí cuando Minato le dio un cálido abrazo. —Tanto tiempo ha pasado y no has olvidado a este miserable. – susurró a su oído. Kakashi tuvo inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Nunca podría, maestro. – se separaron y se sentó a su lado.

—¿A qué has venido, Kakashi? ¿En qué puede ayudarte un despojo como yo?

—No digas esas cosas, sensei. Usted no es ningún despojo.

—Lo soy ahora, mi fiel pupilo. Estoy enfermo de gravedad y soy un espectro de lo que fue alguna vez un hombre.

—Sus palabras me duelen. – Kakashi se apresuró a buscar entre un maletín que traía consigo. —Pero, tal y como me lo preguntó, el motivo por el que vine ante usted es éste. – entonces le mostró un sobre, el cual estaba envuelto en lienzos de tela y cuero. Minato abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿Eso es…?

—No fue fácil.

—¿Qué harás con estas páginas?

—Las usaré.

—¿Y el libro entero?

—Lo quemé. – sentenció el estudiante. —Ha causado muchos problemas.

—Entiendo. – Minato se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla. —Supe por Sasuke que has ido a Belliccia, ¿No has hablado de mí, o sí?

—No, sensei. El Fürher estaba muy intrigado por todo lo que pasó con Danzo Shimura. Imagino que Sasuke ya le contó.

—Sí. – había una expresión difícilmente descifrable en su faz. —No quiero sonar a mal, pero me alegra que ese hombre esté muerto.

—Tarde o temprano debería pasar. Es una suerte que lo hayamos hecho antes de que recuperara el libro de Scaramuccia.

—¿Qué hablaste con el führer?

—Le conté la historia. La verdad detrás del acontecimiento de la noche roja y la semana sangrienta. Todo esa plan genocida orquestado por Danzo.

—¿Qué ha dicho al respecto?

—Que no era conveniente que se supiera toda la verdad. Sólo partes.

—¿Qué partes?

—Como por ejemplo, la participación de Uchiha Itachi, la mía, los planes de los altos mandos contra la familia real, entre otras cosas más.

—¿Tan crudo sería para el país? ¿En verdad es necesario censurarlo? Itachi merece ser reconocido como un héroe.

—Lamento decirle esto maestro, pero pese a que Itachi logró vengar las muertes de su clan, él también se convirtió en un asesino serial… así pues, yo le ayudé a serlo.

—Supongo que ese hecho no es tan ligero como para pasarlo por alto. –concedió Minato.

—Aún no hemos terminado… pero espero lograr algún cambio que valga la pena.

—¿Realmente te han creído?

—Mostré mis pruebas y un testigo. El mercenario que contrató Danzo declaró en su contra y de la misma forma la familia del viejo. Es un largo camino, maestro, pero sé que podré hacer que ese episodio tan ruin en Montemer cambie para bien.

—Aquí hay algo que me intriga. Dime, Kakashi, ¿Qué petición has venido a hacerme? Si no recuerdo mal, tenías esa misma mirada cuando me encontraste en el cuartel hace años, pendiéndome que te ayudara a parar un golpe de estado. – Kakashi se sorprendió al verse descubierto por la astucia de su viejo profesor.

—Me atrapó. – le miró de forma amarga, también se sintió como aquella vez. —Pero, no quiero pedirle que se sacrifique en una guerra. Quiero que su nombre sea limpiado de todo pecado. Que la historia recuerde a Minato Namikaze con un verdadero héroe y no un traidor.

—¿De qué servirá?

—Porque es injusto manchar el nombre de alguien que se sacrificó tanto. Por culpa de Danzo personas como Itachi, Shisui y usted son odiados y repudiados. Por culpa de esa fama Sasuke perdió un brazo, murió su esposa y Naruto vivió oculto del mundo.

—Kakashi. Yo entiendo, también guardo muchos resentimientos, pero… ¿No es tarde ya para mejorar mi situación? Es decir, Sasuke no podrá recuperar su brazo, mi Kushina no volverá de la tumba y Naruto… él ha crecido, ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarte a remediar esto?

—Me gustaría que usted me ayudase. Venga conmigo a Belliccia a hablar con el…

—No. – esta vez su voz recobró poder. —No continuaré una batalla que terminó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero maestro…

—Comprendo que quieras hacerme un favor Kakashi. Pero es algo que no quiero afrontar. – los ojos del general reflejaron su fatiga. —Estoy cansado… Cansado de permanecer en un mundo que me olvida y recuerda al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estoy muriendo, estoy arrepintiéndome de lo que hice? Es mejor olvidar, Kakashi. No quiero que mi fama arruine lo que me queda de vida.

—Jamás será olvidado, no lo permitiré. El mundo conocerá lo que hiciste por nosotros… Se te perdonará todo. – afirmó con vehemencia.

—No, no es así, viejo amigo. No todos lo harán. – Minato rememoró a los extremistas que todavía compartían ideas como la de Danzo. Así como aquellos hombres que, presas de los engaños de Shimura, lo despreciaron con tanto ahínco que fueron capaces de poner precio a la cabeza de su familia.

—Entonces quizá sea tiempo de que sea sincero consigo mismo. Dígame, maestro… ¿Qué es lo que más anhela?

—Morir en paz. – Kakashi frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero… las aceptó.

—Entonces, si lo que quiere es morir en paz lo haré realidad. – Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y se posó a su lado. —Lo llevaré a ese lugar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Maestro, usted no morirá en paz aquí, encerrado en una cabaña maltrecha, sintiendo compasión de sí mismo y de los que le rodean. Usted merece estar con su familia, reencontrarse con los lazos que se perdieron en el tiempo y reavivar el fuego que lo hacía ser tan querido.

—¿Quieres que… vaya donde mi familia?

—Están en Fiore, será un viaje largo, pero podrá llegar sano y salvo. Yo le acompañaré.

—No tengo el dinero…

—No tiene que preocuparse por esas banalidades. – le extendió la mano. De pie, maestro. Cumpliré su último deseo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Usted me conoce.

—Kakashi… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con aquel cadete que solía llegar tarde, que se excusaba a cada rato por no completar los entrenamientos por quedarse dormido? ¿Qué le pasó al muchacho inseguro que conocí cuando era sólo un niño?

—Creció y se convirtió en un soldado. – el coronel se llevó una mano a la frente en un saludo militar. —Me presento ante usted, listo para cumplir sus órdenes General Minato Namikaze, el Coronel Hatake Kakashi. – se instaló un enorme silencio entre los dos. Minato miró a Kakashi a los ojos mientras recordaba repentinamente sus días en la milicia.

Cuando éste fue entregado a su pelotón. Su entrenamiento, sus misiones, su convivencia. Un furor que creyó muerto renació al verlo posar como el militar que era. Un gran estudiante que se convirtió en un maestro, justo como él. Un adolescente que aunque reacio le obedecía hasta alcanzar un rango oficial y desempeñar labores superiores. Kakashi era, en otras palabras, un hombre que había ayudado a formar y ahora, ese mismo hombre se aparecía en su lecho de muerte para levantarlo y animarlo, para no dejarlo caer.

Minato sonrió con nostalgia implantada en su faz.

—…Descanse, coronel. – Kakashi le regresó la sonrisa. —Su misión será… Llevarme a Fiore.

—Lo haré lo mejor posible, mi general.

—No espero menos, soldado. – y tras otra pausa ambos se pusieron a reír.

…

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? –preguntó Konohamaru a Naruto. Después de una semana el pierrot continuaba usando sus muletas como apoyo ambulatorio. Cuando sus amigos del circo lo vieron llegar, herido, cojo, pero sonriente, una corriente de comentarios agridulces se apoderaron de la atmosfera.

Naruto les explicó, lo más parcial posible de la situación. Todos quedaron impactados con la aventura del rubio. Era casi sacada de una novela de ficción. Claramente, se apresuraron a preguntar sobre Hinata, a lo que Naruto respondió que ella ya se encontraba a salvo con su familia. La tristeza en su rostro era visible y asumieron, que los jóvenes no habían terminado bien después de lo sucedido.

Jiraiya por su parte no le dejó solo ni un minuto. El viejo se portaba aprensivo y temeroso de que Naruto hiciera algo que pudiera ponerlo en riesgo, como si eso fuera posible. Uzumaki por su parte se comportaba un poco distante. Temía que por un descuido le dijese a Jiraiya sobre su padre y éste colapsara de emociones.

Los circenses habían tenido que quedarse en una casa que rentaban entre todos. Se presentaban en teatros locales y en la calle para ganar algo de dinero. No así, habían tenido que buscar diferentes empleos para poder ahorrar y mantenerse. Naruto lamentó esto.

El viejo tren de Jiraiya había sido un legado que se perdió por la intervención de un maniaco. Le causaba pesar que su familia tuviera que pasar penurias por su culpa. Pues, después de todo, se atribuía el lío de la pérdida del ferrocarril a él, por intentar ayudara Hinata; a pesar de que sus compañeros le negaban con frecuencia esa creencia.

Ahora bien, desde que Naruto había regresado de Costa Verde, todos se portaban más serviciales con él y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Hasta le trataban como a un héroe de guerra. Cosa que, podría decirse sí era. Después de todo había participado en una batalla contra un dictador en su intento por dominar el país.

Como no podía trabajar por sus heridas, descansaba casi todo el día. Por lo que sus aprendices de pierrot le seguían a todas partes y le hacían hablar una y otra vez de su aventura.

—Estoy bien.- Dijo Naruto mientras le quitaba la cáscara a una naranja y comenzaba a comer.

—Jefe, ¿El maestre Kakashi no regresará nunca? – preguntó ahora Udon mientras sorbía su nariz, como era costumbre. Naruto tragó antes de contestar y encogió los hombros. Jiraiya prestó atención a lo que fuese a decir. Estaban en una sala común y el viejo yacía a su lado leyendo un periódico, en donde precisamente, se mencionaba sobre la muerte de Danzo y el arresto de Zabuza, así como una pequeña introducción que prometía una exclusiva más adelante.

—No lo sé. – Naruto miró a Jiraiya. —Cuando el maestre nos dejó dijo que tenía un asunto muy importante que atender en la capital.

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que el maestre era en realidad un soldado retirado? – planteó Moegi, cogiendo una naranja para comerla igual. Tenían un canasto lleno a un lado.

—Ojos vemos… Corazones no sabemos. – dijo Pantaleón, doblando el periódico, ya lo leería luego.

—¿No estás molesto, viejo? –preguntó de improviso Naruto. Kakashi era una buena persona y un héroe nacional, si lo pensaba bien. Pero aun así, fue un prófugo tiempo atrás y ello podría haberle molestado al dueño del circo.

—¿Yo? No, claro que no. – los niños suspiraron. —Kakashi pudo no haber sido muy honesto, pero… ¡Esto es el circo! – dijo sonriendo. —Aquí todos tienen secretos. Me sorprende, por otro lado, que Kakashi fuera alumno de Minato. Es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo.

—Ciertamente. – Naruto respondió a bien.

—Disculpen. – una voz ajena les interrumpió, venía desde la puerta principal. —¿Hay alguien en casa? – había tocado la puerta repetidas veces y nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Konohamaru, ve a ver de quien se trata. – indicó Jiraiya y el muchachito se apresuró. Regresó al cabo de un rato con un trozo de papel.

—Era un mensajero. Trajo un telegrama. – estaba en un sobre y venía a nombre de Naruto. Por un segundo el corazón del muchacho latió al pensar que podía tratarse de un mensaje de Hinata. Lo tomó con premura y lo leyó. Se pudo algo nervioso y sudoroso, acto que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? – preguntó Konohamaru. —¿No son malas noticias o sí?

—No, es más bien… algo inesperado.

—¿Lo mandó la señorita Hinata? – Moegi parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

—No, es un mensaje del maestre Kakashi.

—¿Kakasih? – Jiraiya se acercó para leer también. —¿Qué dice?

—Que… estará aquí pronto y con un invitado especial. – Naruto tragó saliva.

—¿Un invitado? ¿Pronto? ¿Cuándo será eso? – interrogó Jiraiya quitándole el papel a Naruto. —Estás muy tenso, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada. – Naruto limpió el sudor de su frente y sonrió. —Cada vez estoy más sorprendido de lo que el maestre es capaz de hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Udon.

—Lo averiguaran pronto.

—Según esto, llegará a Fiore mañana. Espero que traiga buenas noticias. – Jiraiya guardó la carta en su bolsillo. —¿Qué? – se sintió nervioso al ver que Naruto no despegaba la vista de él.

—Oh, nada. – Naruto tomó sus muletas y se levantó. —Iré a dormir un poco.

Y la mañana habría de llegar más rápido de lo que a Naruto le hubiese gustado. Para entonces, el ferrocarril llegó puntual y Naruto, quien insistió en que Jiraiya en persona debía ir en lugar de cualquier otro a recoger a Kakashi, no le quedó otra opción más que acompañarles a él y Gai, quien insistió en recoger a su viejo amigo.

El rubio estaba por demás nervioso, sudaba a mares y jugueteaba con sus dedos constantemente.

—¿No será que ese invitado especial es cierta colombina que ya conocemos? – bromeó el viejo Pantaleón mientras le daba un pequeño codazo en las costillas al muchacho. El joven soltó una risa disimulada.

—Quizá no sea Colombina, sino Brighella. – musitó, esperando que el oído anciano de Jiraiya no le escuchara, para su suerte no fue así.

—¿Brighella? – Jiraiya le miró con una ceja alzada. —Veo que has aprendido un poco más de la noble tradición teatral que practicamos.

—No lo decía en ese sentido.

—¿Ah no?

—¡Miren ahí! – Gai se levantó de su asiento. —¡Es Kakashi y…! – agudizó su vista para ver entre la multitud. —¿Naruto? – Gai miró de soslayo al rubio, él estaba más atento que un sabueso en plena caza. —Pero… ¿Entonces…? – el chico le regresó la mirada. Gai miró apresuradamente a Jiraiya, el hombre estaba paralizado, sus ojos desorbitados y su corazón alocado.

Kakashi caminaba sosteniendo dos maletas grandes y a su lado, cojeando y apoyándose con un bastón de metal caminaba un fantasma bastante conocido. Naruto se levantó y caminó unos pasos para encontrarlos pero, nadie hubiera sospechado que Jiraiya fuera tan rápido.

Minato fue recibido por los brazos de su padre con tanto ahínco que casi se caen al suelo. Namikaze se quedó sin aliento y antes de que pudiera hablar fue el viejo Pantaleón quien se adelantó.

—Has vuelto. – estaba envuelto en llanto.

—¿Has podido… reconocerme? – Minato sentía que el alma le saldría por la boca si hablaba más suerte, así que susurró a su oído.

—Siempre. – dijo entrecortado.

—¿Sabías… que estaba vivo?

—Lo sospechaba. – Jiraiya lo apretó un poco más, estaba empapándole el traje al militar.

—¿No estás… decepcionado?

—Jamás.

—Los abandoné.

—Nos protegiste.

—Fingí que estaba muerto.

—Querías protegernos. – insistió Jiraiya.

—Lo siento mucho. – Minato soltó sus lágrimas y soltó un gemido cuando quiso respirar en medio del recuentro.

—No hay nada que perdonar. – entonces el más anciano se separó y se miraron fijamente. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Por ser un tonto. – Minato limpió su rostro con un pañuelo de seda.

—Papá estaba enfermo, viejo. – se apresuró a decir Naruto.

—¿Tú…? – El hombre de cabellos blancos le miró contrito. —¿Ya lo habías visto?

—Papá y yo nos reencontramos hace unos días. ¿Te conté sobre Sasuke, no? Bueno, él fue a buscarme porque mi padre se lo pidió.

—Dijiste que acompañaste a Uchiha a su hogar, pero no sabía que…

—No te enojes con él, padre. – Minato había reconocido el tono de protesta en su voz. —Yo le pedí a Naruto que no te lo dijera.

—Oh, cielos…- volvió a secas sus ojos, pues aquellas lágrimas rebeldes insistían en salir. —Debí suponerlo… Ustedes, padre e hijo, son idénticos.

—¿Qué les parece si continuamos con este reencuentro en la casa? – Kakashi sacó de su idilio a la familia. Había mucha gente viéndolos con curiosidad.

—Kakashi. – Jiraiya le colocó una mano en el hombro. —Has hecho mucho por nosotros. ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

—Jiraiya-san, usted ha hecho mucho por mí. No tiene nada que agradecer. – miró a Minato. —Además, le debo todavía mucho más a mi maestro.

—Por favor, Kakashi, yo no…

—¡Bueno! – Gai, quien gritó para de nuevo cortar la conversación estaba ya cargado de las maletas y llorando a moco tendido. —¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Regresemos a nuestro hogar para que esta hermosa reunión familiar perdure! – se apresuró a correr hacia Kakashi. —¡Y tú, amigo del alma, me acompañarás de cerca! – gritaba por que la emoción era más poderosa que su prudencia. Gai era un sentimental y lloraba por todo lo que había visto.

—Vayamos. – Jiraiya palmó el hombro de su hijo. —Juntos.

—Gracias, padre.

—Te seguimos, viejo Pantaleón. – Naruto sonrió nuevamente ese día y en esta ocasión, su sonrisa resplandeció tanto como un sol.

…

»Con nuevos albores en la entrada de la estación, presentamos una noticia que cambiará el rumbo de la historia como la conocimos. El día de ayer, el Führer a cargo, el respetado General Uzumaki Nagato, dio autorización para una versión inédita en la línea temporal de nuestra nación. Llevándose a cabo en exclusiva, el führer es acompañado de su consejo para mostrarnos la noticia del momento.

Declaraciones de un sujeto anónimo (por el momento), nos relatan la verdad detrás de la conocida tragedia llamada: La Noche Roja y la Semana sangrienta que se llevó a cabo un poco más de una década en Montemer. Saliendo a la luz nombres tan icónicos como lo fue Danzo Shimura, su fallecida majestad el rey Kuroshi Haruno o Minato Namikaze, dándose de manera inesperada un giro en la sucesión de diferentes hechos así como su verdadero papel en la Noche Roja. Ante ustedes, revelamos el testimonio que cambió la época en la noticia más grande de todas.

El cuerpo de Danzo Shimura, tal y como se reportó hace una semana, fue exhumado a la capital, cuyos testimonios por los forenses aseguran su muerte fue provocada por un proyectil de arma de fuego. Pero la realidad tras el homicidio del viejo mandatario es uno mucho más escalofriante. Danzo Shimura ha pasado a ser de un respetado líder a un hombre desalmado y sociópata que transformó el trasfondo de muchos datos importantes.

Testimonios afirman que el antiguo líder es ahora catalogado como uno de los principales incitadores a la revuelta contra la familia real. Haciendo, a su vez, a Minato Namikaze un adversario contra el genocidio en la Noche Roja, en donde la familia real, la segunda rama real y varios militares fueron asesinados en un ataque que terminó por la case destrucción del Palacio Amatista.

Pruebas concluyen, que los acontecimientos inician a partir por un intento de impedir un golpe de estado y combatir a una rama de la inteligencia militar, la cual trabajaba clandestinamente en la elaboración de una peligrosa arma de destrucción masiva. Estos informes se vieron constatados por…»

—Periódicos de esta clase suelen exagerar los hechos. – Hinata dio un pequeño respingo. Estaba recostada en su habitación, leyendo las noticias más recientes.

Tras el gran escándalo que desató su regreso a la sociedad múltiples cadenas de diarios intentaron tener la exclusiva de su historia. La seguridad de su casa fue suficiente para mantener a raya a los medios y los curiosos. En Gallade, Hinata se reunió con su padre y fue hospitalizada unos días para valoración a petición de su padre. El reencuentro con su familia había sido intensa, pues tanto Hiashi como Hanabi no dejaban a Hinata estar sola en ningún momento. Su padre, arrepentido y envuelto en lágrimas le suplico le personara por todo lo que había pasado. Fue una buena oportunidad en la que ambos pudieron hablar detenidamente y confesar sus sentimientos.

Tras unos días, el médico le dio autorización a Hiashi de regresar a su hogar. Ya en casa, Hinata continuó en monitoreo continuo por el médico familiar. La mansión estaba casi por terminar las reparaciones y su habitación lucía igual que cuando la dejó. Por otra parte, la servidumbre lucía loca de entusiasmo al verla de regreso y los conocidos de la noble familia no dejaban de mandarle regalos y tarjetas de buenos deseos.

Cuando la historia de Hinata Hyuga emergió a los medios se hizo sólo una pequeña columna sobre su caso, pues, por orden de los altos mandos se pidió no se hablase tan rápido de la verdadera profundidad que contemplaba su aventura. Hinata recibió varios telegramas y cartas por parte de la oficina general del Führer. Supo que Kakashi estaba interactuando directamente con éste y que la había nombrado como un testigo clave en un interrogatorio para esclarecer la participación de Danzo en los terribles crímenes de la Noche Roja y la Semana Sangrienta.

Hinata fue visitada por un militar de algo rango una tarde. Su nombre era Yahiko, tratándose de un hombre de absoluta confianza del líder al turno. El General de Brigada se sentó con ella y en compañía de Hiashi y algunos oficiales, hablaron largo rato. Hinata les contó todo, desde el primer ataque de Zabuza, la persecución que terminó con su captura. No se abstuvo de comentar el maltrato que había pasado, a pesar de que su padre insistía en que no era necesario que lo dijera todo de un tirón. Hinata les contó de cómo el viejo Danzo buscaba con desesperación un lugar, el cual tuvo la serenidad de esconder el verdadero paradero, que guardaba información sobre una especie de instructivo para la construcción de un arma de destrucción masiva.

Dijo además, que tras su rescate en las cuales se involucraron un ex coronel del viejo régimen, un capitán actualmente en suspensión y un muchacho proveniente de un circo, fueron atendidos por lesiones que comprometían su estado físico y tardaban más de 15 días en sanar. Una aseveración que claramente marcaba un daño alto a su integridad.

Yahiko le preguntó sobre detalles como el proyecto Scaramuccia, sobre si conocía más cosas sobre el pasado de Danzo, si conocía detalles del arma y el lugar en donde se escondía. Ella afirmó que Danzo le había confesado su participación en el genocidio, pero negó conocer detalles sobre Scaramuccia o el lugar. Adicionó la charla comentando que el hombre tenía la motivación de tenerla como prisionera debido a que ella conocía detalles sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba la información, a esto, se le tuvo que sumar la impresionante anécdota de la muerte de Itachi. Desconocía cómo Itachi sabía sobre el lugar en donde se escondía el instructivo del arma, aseguró por tanto, que el hecho de conocer la ubicación de dicho sitio había producto de su capacidad mental y no ambición.

La conversación se extendió por tres días. Hinata fue sometida a un interrogatorio exhaustivo para la confirmación de datos y teorías. Cuando el General estuvo saciado y tenía todo los apuntes a la orden, pidió a la familia guardar confidencialidad del encuentro y les prometió que obtendrían protección del gobierno en todo momento.

Para cuando Yahiko se fue, su hermana le encontró la carta que Naruto le había enviado. Hinata la leyó en soledad y tras un rato, pensó en que quería contestarle. Pero de forma personal. Desgraciadamente hasta el momento no había podido hacerlo.

—Es cierto. Pero en realidad sí dice cosas que son ciertas. – Hinata sonrió un poco hacia su primo Neji. Un alivio más era el saber que Neji, tras estar en grave peligro de morir, logró reponerse y hacía poco los médicos expidieron su alta hospitalaria. Neji se tomó unas vacaciones después de esto y fue justo a tiempo, pues Hinata estaba de regreso en casa.

Hablaron mucho cuando ella regresó. Se pidieron disculpas mutuamente y cuando arreglaron todo, se hicieron más unidos que nunca.

—Es verdad, usted sabe lo que pasó y puede constatarlo.

—No todo lo que pasó, pero… creo que una gran parte de lo que dice es verdad.

Neji hizo una mueca que no pudo descifrar y lo vio acercarse a la cama. Se sentó a un lado y observó sus manos. Las tenía enyesadas. Cuando los médicos la revisaron tuvieron que hacer una serie de maniobras para acomodar la continuidad de los huesos. Le dieron sedantes para poderlo lograr más rápido, pero, para desgracias de Hinata el dolor era tan intenso que aun así sintió mucho escozor al momento.

El estado de la chica era lamentable y Neji se torturaba mentalmente por ello. Toda la familia en realidad. Mas para Hinata era una fortuna estar con ellos, sin importarle cómo lucía su salud. Ella los había dispensado de todos sus problemas, pero al parecer todos compartían una parte de la culpa por su lamentable estado.

—¿Cómo van sus manos? – preguntó Neji con voz baja.

—Mejor, creo. Pero deberé tener el yeso por un buen rato.

—Es una pena. No podrá escribir hasta dentro de unos meses. – Hinata bajó la cabeza, era cierto. —Yo podría, si gusta…

—Gracias, primo Neji.

—¿Es algo muy personal? – la percibió cohibida y temerosa. Hinata asintió sonrojada. —Entiendo. – suspiró. —Le estoy muy agradecido.

—¿A quién?

—A ese pierrot. Por salvarte y ayudarme. Es un héroe.

—Es una buena persona.

—Y lo amas. – afirmó, provocando que ella se sonrojara ferozmente.

—¿Eh? Pues… yo, es que… él y yo…

—Está bien, Hinata-sama. – Neji sonrió con tranquilidad. —No hay nada de malo en amar a alguien. – colocó una mano sobre su hombro. —Debe ser un buen hombre y uno admirable, por todo lo que hizo por ti.

—Le debo mucho. – su sonrojo disminuyó un poco. —Él me dice que es al contrario pero…

—¿Al contrario? – dijo con curiosidad el muchacho.

—Oh, es verdad, no te lo dije.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Recuerdas al pequeño niño que… cayó sobre mí aquella tarde?

—¡¿Es en serio él?! – abrió los ojos maravillado, Neji no solía ser muy expresivo, pero vaya que esto le sorprendía.

—Naruto me ayudó porque sentía que me debía algo. Pero, con el tiempo, ambos nos conocimos mejor y… creo que simplemente se dio.

—Entiendo. – Neji respiró para tranquilizarse. —Si las cosas son de esta forma, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Hinata-sama?

—He tomado una decisión, pero no creo que a mi padre le agrade mucho.

—¿Qué decisión? – Hinata no lo dijo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Neji en una muda confesión. El muchacho parpadeó y Hinata esquivó su mirada. —¿Tanto lo amas? – no podía creerlo, tendría que decírselo ella para asegurarse de que fuera verdad.

Entonces, tras unos minutos de silencio Hinata asintió. Neji quedó absorto. Miró el periódico que leía, después a Hinata y por último sus manos fracturadas. Sería complicado, demasiado… pero no imposible. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Cómo negárselo si era su felicidad? ¿Cómo se tomaría esto Hiashi?

—Tu padre no cederá a la primera, pero… Nada es imposible. – el muchacho se levantó con cuidado. —¿Sabes en donde está ahora?

—En su carta, me dijo que permanecerían en Fiore por un tiempo indeterminado, ¿Para qué quieres saber, primo Neji?

—Le mandaré un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué le dirás? – se espantó pero rápidamente el joven la consoló.

—Descuida, sólo le diré que estás bien y que lo amas. – dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando una perpleja Hinata detrás.

Cuando Neji cerró la puerta Hinata dirigió su mirada con a sus manos. Cuanto deseaba recuperarse, cuanto deseaba poder escribir. Cuanto añoraba a su amado.

…

Dicen que cuando llueve las cosas malas pasan con mayor frecuencia. Irónicamente, Naruto adoraba la lluvia y ese día, tal vez podría considerarlo como la excepción. Sonó un tambor a la cercanía, así lo dictaba la tradición cada que un soldado moría. Después disparos.

Naruto acompañó a este homenaje a Sasuke y Kakashi. Después de los disparos vinieron algunas palabras en honor al fallecido y a continuación el descenso y el entierro. Naruto estuvo callado en todo el proceso. Lloró, sí, pero por alguna razón sentía mucho alivio al ver a Minato desaparecer en los montones de tierra.

Desde que se reencontró con él y tras hablar desde su corazón, Naruto sólo dedicó su tiempo a convivir con el hombre que le había dado la vida. Eso le colmó de alegría y llenó el vacío dejado tras tantos años de abandono. Por lo que, ahora que Minato había muerto, no sentía que su duelo sería una tristeza inmensurable que no podría borrar. Minato Namikaze había muerto en paz, tal y como Kakashi le juro que sería y esto, era un bálsamo para sus amigos y familia.

El rubio se dedicó a ver alrededor mientras el funeral finalizaba. Sakura estaba sentada cobijando en su pecho a Sarada mientras se cubría con un paraguas. Jiraiya no se molestaba en hacerlo, lloraba en silencio mientras veía la silueta del ataúd perderse en la oscuridad, él pensó, en que quizá era triste enterrar a un padre, pero debía serlo aún más a un hijo. El viejo Pantaleón era muy fuerte, tal vez más que él.

Tsunade estaba ahí y su asistente Shizune, la primera bebía sake mientras limpiaba sus ojos y la segunda de vez en cuando sonaba su nariz a la par que sostenía una sombrilla. El resto del circo también había asistido.

Kakashi estaba ayudando a sepultarlo, sin importarle si se manchaba de lodo. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a su esposa, resistiendo la inclemencia del clima. Finalmente, Naruto, quien contempló cómo colocaban una serie de ladrillos alrededor de la tumba, digirió la vista de soslayo a una lápida vecina en donde se escribía el nombre de Uzumaki Kushina, y sonrió. Por más que resultara irónico u ofensivo, Naruto sintió felicidad de ver a sus padres cada uno al lado del otro.

Recordó cómo Minato solía adorar a su esposa, cómo parloteaba intentando hacerla reír y que cuando lo conseguía éste se sentía orgulloso y realizado. Así pues, venía a su memoria la petición del hombre en su lecho de muerte, deseando que último acto de caridad hacia él, se le sepultara al lado de su mujer. Había sido un viaje largo, pero al final llegaron a Ramova, el lugar en donde Kushina había nacido, había conocido a Minato y en el mismo en el que la habían enterrado.

—Naruto, ¿Está todo bien? – Jiraiya se acercó a él al verle sonreír.

—Sí, todo está bien. – señaló con la vista las lápidas. —Estaba recordando mi infancia.

—¿Era algo bueno?

—Más que bueno. – suspiró y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ya hacía tiempo que se había curado. —Me alegra que papá pueda descansar al fin. Mamá lo estará esperando seguramente ansiosa, como solía ser.

—Puedes apostar a que sí. – Jiraiya lo abrazó.

Para cuando la sepultura terminó, todos se reunieron en una casa que habían rentado para pasar el resto del duelo. Ahí, más que llorar y lamentarse, los empleados del circo y la familia del muchacho tuvieron una alegre reunión, mientras comían, platicaban y conjuraban aventuras vividas en su juventud.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes juntos arrullaban a la pequeña Sarada, quien le faltaba pocos meses para cumplir el año. La niña era muy lista, activa y alegre, nada que ver al humor seco de Sasuke, por lo que Naruto solía decirle que la niña tenía suerte de no parecerse a él, al menos en lo emocional.

Cabía decir que los dos se volvieron buenos amigos. A pesar de sus diferencias, Naruto disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del capitán y su esposa. Sakura era como una hermana mayor, una muy mandona y regañona, pero con un corazón tan hermoso como una flor. Kakashi continuó trabajando en el circo. Tras varios meses de estancia en la capital debido a todos los antecedentes, logró librarse de la prisión y muchos castigos gracias a su contribución con el país por haber previsto la catástrofe que pudo ser Scaramuccia.

Ahora todos conocían la historia de aquella brigada secreta, el valiente General Amarillo, quien renunció a su familia para pelear por su patria, pasando de ser un traidor a un héroe nacional. La leyenda de un justiciero en las sombras, como lo fue Itachi, tomó un rumbo un poco distinto, pues aunque unos le adoraban por lo que había hecho, otros le condenaban dado que él había asesinado a muchas personas a pesar de tener buenos motivos. Así mismo, se conoció la verdad sobre el impío tirano que fue Danzo Shimura, aclarando su participación en la Noche Roja y La Semana Sangrienta, convirtiendo de líder a némesis de la nación.

Al final de todo esto, una cosa llevó a la otra y Septum Borealis se convitió en un tesoro nacional auténtico. La leyenda se hizo realidad y se le atribuyó a Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, el crédito por descubrirla, pese a que esta siempre había sido una realidad. El oro y las joyas se preservaron y fueron empleadas para obras de mejoramiento económico, haciendo que Montemer saltara a un auténtico estado de avance social. Los tesoros que no pudieron extraerse, dada la peligrosidad de la zona se resguardaron y convirtieron el lugar en un parque arqueológico, el cual representaría una invaluable herencia para aquellos que ansiaran conocer más sobre la fundación de su país.

El reconocimiento por descubrir el lugar les dio posibilidades a sus descubridores, entregándoles un pequeño porcentaje de dinero. Naruto utilizó su parte para comprar otro tren, Kakashi ayudó al remodelado y le entregó una cantidad considerable a Jiraiya, como agradecimiento por todo. Una parte, otra la cual no quiso especificar nunca, la entregó a la familia Nohara, como una manera de pagar, a pesar de tanto tiempo, lo que había pasado con Rin a su familia, el resto se lo quedó él para tener el merecido retiro que tanto ansiaba.

Sasuke y Sakura fueron también redituados. No sólo por que Sasuke fuera parte de los "exploradores" que descubrió Septum Borealis, sino también como un trato dado entre el actual gobierno y ellos, al ser los últimos descendientes de la familia real. Se le pagó a Sakura y Sasuke por el daño ocasionado y la destrucción a su patrimonio cuando eran niños. Así como se le prometió guardarían confidencialidad sobre su estatus como los últimos en la línea sucesoria, puesto que Sakura no deseaba fuese reconocida como la última hija de la familia Haruno dado que nunca conoció esa vida y no se sentía merecedora de dicho papel y Sasuke, tampoco quería ostentar ninguna clase de responsabilidad ejecutiva. Eso agradó bastante al Führer, quien temía deseara vengarse y ello pudiera conducir a un escándalo mayor.

Todo había terminado bien, o bueno, casi todo.

Naruto miró por la ventana. La lluvia había arreciado y no parecía que fuese a detenerse rápidamente. Era triste, porque a pesar de que le gustase los días lluviosas, se sentía incompleto. Ya hacía varios meses que no veía a Hinata. A penas había recibido un telegrama diciendo que se encontraba bien y en recuperación, pero nada más. La extrañaba.

Era doloroso no estar a su lado. Hinata era un remedio a su soledad, a su melancolía y su angustia. Sin ella, era como si lo único que había cambiado en él era que ahora ya no usaba su máscara.

Pasaron los días y la lluvia continuó. El circo decidió quedarse la semana completa en Ramova para terminar el luto como era debido, no obstante la estancia se había prolongado por más de un mes. Todo era monótono en realidad, lo cierto que hasta aburrido. Por las tardes todos salían a pasear por el pueblo y juntar provisiones. Incluso Jiraiya, quien iba temprano al cementerio a entregar flores ya lucía algo cansado de permanecer ahí.

Era de esperarse, estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio para el circo era bastante improductivo. Los circenses eran artistas que rodaban constantemente. Respetaban el duelo de Naruto y Jiraiya, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran a gusto con la improductividad. No obstante, Naruto era quien insistía en que no se movieran. Desde hacía unos días que se comportaba expectante. Todo el tiempo en las nubes, como si esperara algo.

Un día Kakashi le preguntó si estaba deprimido por la muerte de Minato a lo que Naruto le contestó con toda naturalidad que no era por él, sino que tenía el presentimiento de que debía permanecer ahí por algún motivo que no podía explicar. Nadie le entendió y atribuyeron su actuar a que Ramova era el sitio de sepultura de sus padres y que deseaba pasar más tiempo ahí.

Ese día en particular, desde que se levantó al alba el muchacho lucía impaciente. Tras permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio, comenzó a sentir el mismo escozor que sus compañeros. Fue temprano al cementerio, hizo algunas oraciones y regresó al tren. Jiraiya lo recibió ahí y para su sorpresa Naruto le pidió que partieran.

Fue un alivio para todos, porque querían irse desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que ni tardos ni perezosos comenzaron a empacar.

—¿Estás seguro que ya quieres irte? Si te hace sentir más a gusto, puedes quedarte y nosotros…

—No, ya no quiero permanecer aquí. – los dos estaban en el último vagón del tren, mirando los rieles de la estación en donde estaba guardado. Dentro de poco partirían.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿Está todo bien?

—Yo… - tomó aire y lo dejó ir. —Creí que debía esperar. Pero… no lo sé, nada llegó.

—¿Esperar a quién? - insistió Jiraiya, conmovido.

—No tiene importancia. – se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—De acuerdo. Si quieres hablar estaré en mi vagón. – sonó el silbato. Estaban por partir. —Será mejor que vaya a supervisar… - otro estridor enmudeció a Pantaleón. Un nuevo tren llegaba de improviso y se estacionó a su lado, ralentizando su salida. Tras una leve maldición de Jiraiya por interrumpirle, este se fue hacia la cabina del conductor. Naruto se rio en voz baja y se recargó en el barandal del acero.

Dentro de poco el ferrocarril hizo sonar sus engranajes y comenzó a avanzar despacio. La extensión de éste tren era todavía más grande que el anterior, por lo que Naruto se relajó para mirar el paisaje. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando pasó por el desembarcadero sus ojos azules se abrieron magnificados al apreciar la silueta de una persona inesperada.

Fue un segundo, tal vez incluso algo más etéreo, pero cuando los ojos de Hinata se entrelazaron con los suyos el universo pareció pararse. La chica traía consigo una valija y vestía con simpleza. No obstante, Naruto pudo reconocer su rostro a la perfección y su anatomía.

Sus manos se aferraron al tubo se seguridad y sintió que su corazón palpitaba desbocado cuando empezó a alejarse de ella. Hinata, sonriendo con algo de tristeza, se despidió de él con la mano. Mas Naruto negó en silencio, rechazando esa despedida. No le importó si se lastimaba o no, se acercó a la orilla y se lanzó hasta caer en el pasto que rodeaba la estación.

—¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata corrió donde él a socorrerlo. —¡Naruto-kun! – el muchacho se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se sacudió la tierra. —¡Cielos! ¿Te encuentras bien? – el muchacho estaba tan sorprendido que era como si no supiera hablar. —¿Naruto-kun? ¿Te lastimaste? Oh, no, seguramente te golpeaste muy fuerte. Quédate aquí, iré por un méd… - el muchacho la interrumpió tomándola precipitadamente de rostro y besándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando se separaron ya varias personas que se habían acercado comenzaron a gritar y festejar, entendiendo el encuentro como una precipitada señal de amor desenfrenado.

—Hinata. – Naruto le acarició las mejillas. —Te he estado esperando.

—Lo siento. – ella bajó la mirada con timidez. —Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar… ¿Estás seguro que no te lastimaste? – el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Luces más hermosa que la última vez que te vi. – no pudo evitar hacerle un cumplido, a lo que la chica se sonrojó aún más.

—Y tú más guapo. –respondió en voz baja, Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

—Temía que no volviéramos a vernos jamás.

—Lo lamento. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero al fin pude sanar. Además yo… No respondí a tu carta porque quería decírtelo en persona. – tragó saliva. —Te amo. No quiero apartarme de tu lado. – para Naruto fue el regalo más hermoso que pudieron darle. Su corazón explotó y sin pretenderlo demasiado le dio otro beso casto en los labios. Las separarse juntó sus frentes, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de ella.

—También te amo, Hinata. Tampoco quiero apartarme de ti.

—Naruto-kun.

—Cásate conmigo. – pidió en un impulso, uno bastante inesperado. Tanto que Hinata se sofocó al instante y se sintió mareada. Por un momento flaqueó y Naruto la sostuvo. —¡Oh, Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? No me asustes así. – se arrepintió de haber sido tan elocuente, la chica estaba demasiado sonrosada.

—Yo… - Hinata se sacudió un poco para despejarse. —Yo… sí, sí quiero. – contestó en un susurro. Pero fue como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Una oda impresionante coreó su proposición. Los dos jóvenes se vieron rodeados de desconocidos y los mismos circenses, que habían visto a Naruto saltar y regresaron por él. Todos gritaban alegres y emocionados.

Naruto sonrió ante su positiva y sin más, se acercó para darle otro beso.

—Esta vez nada podrá separarnos. – juró a su oído. —Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni nadie… Ni siquiera una máscara. – la chica sonrió y sus ojos se mojaron. —¿Qué sucede, Hinata? – preguntó preocupado el chico.

—No estás mintiendo. – ella lo abrazó, se fundió con él. —Ahora estoy tranquila. Mi querido pierrot. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Contigo, estaré tranquilo. Un pierrot que al fin descansó.

Y con la cálida sensación, el telón se cerró mientras la promesa de un mundo mejor se extendía en las entrelazadas almas de dos amantes. Sólo el tiempo dictaría lo que les depararía el destino, no obstante, éste nunca fue tan colorido, cual aurora, cual cielo de arrebol.

…

… _Como una gran obra de teatro. Una Comedia del Arte._

…

Tranquila, si tú ríes yo seré feliz. Tranquila, si tú lloras yo lo haré contigo… pero si tú me odias, haré lo posible para que me ames. ¿Quieres que te confiese algo? A mí me aterran los payasos, pero bajo esta máscara… lo único que me asusta más es perder tu sonrisa.

…

 **Fin.**

 **¡Hola! ¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? Me agradaría mucho saberlo en sus comentarios. Antes de terminar hagamos algunas aclaraciones y datos curiosos:**

 **A) La Comedia del Arte no es algo referente a un publico menor de edad. Las representaciones de los personajes son satiras politicas y sociales de lo que en aquella época se vivía, escogí una época parecida a la revolución industrial por que me pareció un choque interesante entre lo viejo y lo nuevo. En donde Montemer (que significa Montaña, sí lo sé, super original) tuvo un reinicio bastante dramático. Así que, como todo en el teatro, el drama es un elemento crítico para trabajar.**

 **B) Me inspiré para crear esta historia en la canción de Vocaloid, Pierrot. Pensé la primera vez que la escuche que sonaba a algo un poco más profundo que el hecho de sólo usar una máscara. Con el tiempo idealice la idea de un amor prohibido entre una aristocrata y un circense, oh sí, una trama maestra muy usado y el famoso estereotipo de pobre pero guapo e intrepido y rica pero ingenua. No, no en el caso de Hinata o Naruto. Ambos son personajes tridimensionales, así que lo ideal era darles un buen transfondo. Yo en un principio quería que Hinata tuviera un secreto peligroso, pero al principio no sabía qué, conforme avancé la historia desarrolle la trama de Scaramuccia y todo lo demás. Por eso tardé más de lo estimado en terminar esta trama.**

 **C) Kakashi es un persona muy importante, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que sin él la historia simplemente no habría sido tan interesante. Lo agregaré como un referente en la historia, tendré que hacerlo, por que se lo ganó.**

 **D) Tuve que hacer investigación tras banbalinas de Italia, formación geologica de las cavernas, la historia y los personajes de Comedia del arte, la revolución industrial y las armas que se fabricaban al principio para que sonase un poco más lógico todo el asunto. Espero haber logrado el efecto.**

 **E) Al principio no tenía pensado poner los nombres de los personajes de la comedia del arte como títulos, no obstante, la idea me fue gustando y tuve que modificar un poco las estructuras de los mismo para que pudieran tener relación con el título, denominado a un personaje primario o secundario como tal y dandole algunas cualidades del personaje en cuestión (De la comedia del arte, es decir, colombina, isabella, Arlequín, etc.) para que sonase más acorde. Perdón si hice a los personajes algo Oc.**

 **F)El código lo invente con diferentes palabras en diferentes idiomas. Tuve que usar un traductor por que no soy políglota XD, aún así, las coordenadas en realidad existes y es un lugar en Italia llamado Fossa de San Antonio, que nada tiene que ver con la imagen de Septum Borealis. Así pues, hay nombres que provienen del italiano como Costa Verde, Monte Azul (aunque no lo parezca), Belliccia (que lo hice a partir de la flor nacional de Italia que es la margarita o Bellis perennis), Gallade (la verdad lo hice referente a la palabra Gallant de galante, pero, hay un pokemon que se llama así, por lo que me gustó y no lo cambien xD), Fiore (que significa flor, creo) y así. Septum Borealis fue un poco más especifico. Septum significa segmento, en medicina se utiliza la palabra para referirse a diferentes partes anatómicas, en mi caso, estaba leyendo sobre cardiopatías congénicas cuando se me ocurrió tomar la palabra Septum y Borealis, que viene del latín (septum también viene del latín) que significa boreal, haciendo referencia a la aurora y por tanto, lo plantee como la luz que podrucian las joyas de la cueva, tal y como lo explica Kakashi.**

 **Así pues, doy por terminada a esta historia. Más adelante subiré, tal y como se lo prometí a lenxrin, sobre un extra sobre los flashback y todos los datos que vinos en cursiva en el fic.**

 **Saludos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


	21. Extra: Diálogos y acotaciones

**Pues bien, este es el extra prometido sobre las conversaciones que vemos en la historia. Cabe decir que muchas de ellas fueron dadas a forma de spoiler para la trama que estaba por venir en su tiempo. Así pues dentro de estas ya algunas fueron incluidas en la historia y otras no. Sería especialmente interesante conocer las que no salieron. para ello pondré quienes están hablando y en qué contexto.**

* * *

 **Extra: Diálogos y acotaciones.**

* * *

…

— _Una buena sonrisa es el mejor de los regalos. Yo sólo quiero que rías y si es conmigo, mejor._

De Naruto hacia Hinata, una conversación tras tiempo sin verse.

…

— _Un talento como el tuyo, pequeña… es singularmente aprovechable. Tienes la capacidad de memorizar cosas que la media normalmente no haría, incluso puedes hacer cálculos tan rápido que ni siquiera tú sabes por qué. De hecho, yo tampoco lo sé… pero deseo tu habilidad. Será mía, es sólo cuestión de tiempo._

De Zabuza a Hinata. Monologó del villano al darse cuenta del potencial de la chica y el por qué la buscan con tanto ahínco.

…

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _La contraseña… y a tu pequeña. Esa pequeña colombina debe ser mía._

— _¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!_

— _Tal vez, pero crecerá, se convertirá en una mujer y además… su talento es mejor que cualquiera belleza._

De Zabuza a Hizashi, el día de su asesinato, atraído por la forma de Hinata al verla. Scapino se empeña en hacer sentir angustiado a Hizashi.

…

— _Estuviste ahí… tú, mi pequeño ángel. Eres uno de mis ángeles. He soñado contigo, te he añorado y sin saber por qué…_

De Naruto a Hinata, el día que recuerdan juntos el pasado y el muchacho atribuye a Hinata su cordura.

…

— _¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Si tanto le temías a los payasos, ¿Por qué…?_

— _Porque quería que fuera feliz. ¿Qué importa borrar mi sonrisa si con eso lograré que alguien amado muestra la suya? ¿Tiene sentido, no? ¿Acaso no entiendes mi sentir?_

— _Por extraño que parezca… sí, lo entiendo._

Conversación entre Naruto y Hinata, hablando de los temores del muchacho en el bosque durante la madrugada.

…

— _Por favor, protégele… es lo único que me queda._

— _¿Y te irás así, sin siquiera despedirte?_

— _Para una persona como yo, que no fue capaz de hacer algo tan básico como el proteger a sus seres queridos, ¿Crees que merezca una palabra de su parte?_

— _Ese es tu sentir, ¿Pero no crees que merece al menos una explicación?_

— _No lo entendería… de hecho, ni yo lo entiendo. Debo hacer lo que debí hacer desde el principio, me enfrentaré a mis errores y… no puedo arriesgar más a mi familia._

Minato a Jiraiya, tras volver al circo y enterarse que Kushina al muerto por su culpa. Minato decide escapar porque cree que de esa forma podrá proteger a su hijo. Se va sin despedirse del pequeño.

…

— _Estamos en medio de algo más grande que una transición política y por algún motivo, la única salida a esto es…_

— _No lo digas, es muy duro viniendo de un joven como tú._

— _La verdad es dura. Para ello… deberé convertirme en un asesino._

Itachi a Minato, después de la Noche Roja. Itachi decide seguir un camino lleno de calamidad para sembrar la justicia ante el genocidio de su familia. Se le ve triste y perturbado.

…

— _Recuérdalas… recuerda esas palabras…_

— _Por lo que más quieras… resiste, todo estará bien, sólo… sólo no te muevas…_

— _Ellos… estarán tras… esas palabras… protégelas con tu vida._

— _¿Ellos? ¿De quienes estás hablando?_

— _La cúpula… los prioritarios…_

— _Oye, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Muchacho? ¡Oye, resiste!_

Itachi expira y dice el código para llegar a Septum Borealis en medio de su delirio pre-mortem. Intenta advertir a Hizashi pero no lo logra, falleciendo en una calle solitaria a altas horas de la noche.

…

— _¿Lo has leído? El papel, ¿Lo has leído?_

— _Sí._

— _Lo que estaba escrito ahí, ¿Te lo has memorizado?_

— _Sí, el papel decía…_

— _No, mi pequeña, no lo digas._

— _Pero… ¿Por qué lloras?_

— _Porque ahora… tú también deberás guardar el secreto…_

Hizashi a Hinata, creyendo que la ha involucrado en un secreto de estado. Lo que no sabe es que Hinata ya ha descifrado el código.

…

— _Yo también cometí ese error…_

— _¿Cuál error?_

— _El creer que podía juzgarle a la ligera…_

Una conversación entre Sasuke y Naruto, mientras hablan del viejo Minato.

…

— _¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué los odias?_

— _Porque me han arrebatado algo importante. Soy un descarado, pero así son las cosas._

— _Lo eres…_

— _Lo soy._

Sakura reclamándole a Sasuke su actitud hacia las personas en su juventud. Sasuke creció odiando a todo el mundo por la amargura de la partida de Itachi; no obstante, él también se considera un ser odiado.

…

— _Sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejada de mí…_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque no te gustará lo que realmente soy._

— _¿Y… qué sería eso?_

— _Te lo advertí._

De Sasuke a Sakura, al darse cuenta que ella está enamorada de él y de igual forma siente algo por ella. Tras una confusa vida en donde ha predominado la amargura y la violencia, Sasuke intenta hacer desistir a Sakura de no quererlo, no obstante ella no cede.

…

— _Por favor, ¿Podrías hacer realidad la última voluntad de un moribundo?_

— _¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

— _Sé que no te importa… pero yo… en verdad ansió verlo… por lo que más quieras, ayúdame… antes de morir, quiero disculparme y enfrentarme con…_

— _Silencio. Tú ganas… Pero no lo haré por ti… esa será mi forma de regresarte lo que me diste, a pesar de habérmelo quitado todo en primer lugar._

— _Te lo agradezco mucho…_

— _Jamás vuelvas a agradecerme, no hasta que estés a punto de morir…_

Minato le pide a Sasuke que busque a Naruto. Él no quiere partir dado que a pesar de tantas cosas que han vivido considera que Minato ha sido un hombre con muchos pecados que él mismo debería resolver. No obstante, Sasuke tiene una deuda moral con él por su interacción en su adolescencia y parte de su niñez, aceptando con la adición de que Sakura también se lo pide de favor.

…

— _¿Mamá?_

— _¿Mmm?_

— _¿Cuándo volverá papá?_

— _Pronto, hijo, pronto…_

Naruto a Kushina meses después de la Noche Roja. El ambiente está tenso, ambos yacen escondidos y Naruto está harto de esperar.

…

— _Tranquilo, todo estará bien… si algo te duele, llora, si estás cansado duerme…_

— _Mamá…_

— _Recuerda, mi pequeño, siempre sonríe…_

Últimas palabras de Kushina a Naruto, ambos yacen en una vieja carpa de circo y ella muere al intentar protegerlo de hombres armados.

…

— _Han asesinado a toda la familia Uchiha, maestro. A todos… incluido Obito._

— _Obito…_

— _Déjeme vengarle, déjeme hacerles pagar…_

— _No, no te arriesgues, es el peor momento…_

Kakashi a Minato después de la Noche Roja. Está molesto y triste por la muerte de su amigo Obito y el cómo lo utilizaron para homicidio del rey.

…

— _Soy el último que queda de la brigada Scaramuccia… todos han muerto._

— _Entonces eres un hombre tanto importante como despreciable._

— _¿Me matarás?_

— _Si tú fueras yo… ¿Lo harías?_

— _Tramposa comadreja._

Kakashi e Itachi vuelven a encontrarse tras años de ausencia. Kakashi ha buscado al muchacho porque ve en él una esperanza. Kakashi cree que Minato ha muerto e Itachi no le corrige puesto que no aún no confía suficientemente en él.

…

— _¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, amigo?_

— _No, no señor… tan sólo veía la carpa de su circo. Es enorme._

— _Ah, sí, es ya algo viejo…_

— _Me gustaría que tuviera esto._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Sólo tómelo, considérelo un regalo de un desconocido…_

Minato recorre el país a escondidas y en uno de sus viajes llega al circo de los Hermanos Remolino, entregándoles dinero en una caja a forma de regalo. Se disfraza y el hombre que toma el dinero no lo reconoce.

…

— _Finalmente nos conocemos… Sasuke-kun._

— _¿Quién es usted?_

— _Soy un amigo de tu hermano, tan sólo quería conocerte._

— _¿Un amigo de Itachi? ¿Por qué no te conozco? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Je, se ve que eres un chico muy listo. Por ahora no es necesario que sepas mi nombre, tan sólo quiero entregarte esto._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _Algo que tú hermano quería que tuvieras…_

— _¡Esto es mucho dinero!_

— _Me despido, Sasuke-kun, espero que en el futuro podamos encontrarnos._

Kakashi cumple con su trato y se encuentra con Sasuke después de mucho tiempo. Hace posible la última voluntad de Itachi, que era entregarle una carta a Sasuke.

…

— _Vamos a jugar, ¿Está bien?_

— _Sí._

— _Camina, sin detenerte… no mires atrás, porque si lo haces el juego se acabará, ¿Comprendes?_

— _Sí, lo entiendo. Si miro hacia atrás… moriré._

— _Chica lista._

Kakashi a Hinata, en un parque. Poniéndola a prueba al saber que ella conoce el secreto de cómo llegar a Septum Borealis.

…

— _Es necesario que te diga la verdad. Tienes que saber sobre tu ascendencia…_

— _Lo sé todo._

— _¿Lo sabes?_

— _Sí, por eso… no se preocupe, no guardo ninguna clase de rencor, al contrario, le estoy agradecida._

— _Te dejé y desapareció por mucho tiempo._

— _Sí… pero tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, ¿No es así?_

— _Eres una buena mujer… y yo un hombre terrible._

Minato hablando con Sakura sobre su pasado, intenta confesarle que es hija del príncipe Kizashi, pero Sakura ya lo sabe. Ella le quiere como a un padre y Minato se siente avergonzado de sí mismo dada su historia de vida.

…

— _¿Saldrías conmigo?_

— _¡Ja, claro que no!_

— _Vamos, si logró hacerte reír iremos a dar una vuelta…_

— _No creo que puedas hacerlo._

— _¡No apostaría si fuera tú! Después de todo… soy un pierrot._

De Minato a Kushina, el día en el que se conocieron. Minato intenta convencerla de salir juntos, logrando una apuesta.

…

— _Es un placer saludarlo, Subteniente Uchiha, me alegra que haya venido ante mí._

— _¿En qué puedo servirle, majestad?_

— _Estoy interesado en ti. Los caballeros aquí presentes el General Shimura y Sarutobi me han informado de tus proezas en el campo._

— _Es un honor, señor._

— _Seguro que sí… Ahora, ¿Por qué no te digo de una vez lo que quiero de ti?_

— _¿Señor?_

— _Déjame hablarte… del proyecto Scaramuccia._

Del rey Haruno a Obito, el día de su inclusión al proyecto Scaramuccia. Creen que puede ser un buen elemento. Tiempo más tarde sería nombrado como el ejecutor principal del rey.

…

— _¿Una misión, ahora?_

— _Eso parece._

— _¿Estarás bien?_

— _Descuida, iré con Minato-sensei y Kakashi, ellos no dejarían que me pasara algo._

— _Mmm…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Rin, ¿Podrías tener una cita conmigo?_

— _¿Una cita?_

— _Por favor._

— _De acuerdo, tendremos una cita._

— _¡¿De verdad?!_

— _Sí, pero será en otra ocasión… ahora tengo que presentarme al deber._

— _Está hecho, te esperaré y cuando regreses me contarás como te fue en nuestra cita._

— _Lo prometo._

Obito y Rin. Días antes de su última misión. Intenta convencerla de salir juntos, ambos pactan que así será. No obstante, Rin no regresa con vida.

…

— _¿Esta es otra de tus locuras vacías, tío?_

— _Nunca critiques el poder de un soñador, sobrino._

— _Seguramente es algo que se hereda, me alegro no estar emparentado contigo. Por desgracia para mí, no puedo dejarte morir en tu demencia solitaria, mi difunta esposa no lo hubiese permitido._

— _El afortunado no es otro más que tú, porque cuando encuentre mi tan codiciado tesoro… no habrá otro más quien se revuelque en la incredulidad._

— _Yo no dije la palabra incredulidad…_

Toneri conversando con Danzo, éste le ha dicho que muy pronto regresará a ser alguien importante. Toneri piensa que es sólo parte de sus delirios de grandeza y le está intentado tomar el pelo.

…

— _Es valiente, le acabo de dar una tunda y no ha dicho nada…_

— _Todos ceden, tarde o temprano, uno encuentra la forma de hacerlos hablar._

— _¿Qué sugiere entonces? ¿Qué la mate?_

— _Por supuesto que no, tonto. La necesitamos viva… Haremos algo mejor._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Trae a su padre… tal vez no tema por su vida, pero esa valentía se irá abajo si involucras a su familia._

— _De acuerdo._

Zabuza a Danzo, después de torturar a Hinata para que hable sobre el código.

…

— _¿Somos amigos?_

— _¿Amigos? Yo diría que somos más que eso._

— _Pero, me quieres ¿No?_

—… _Claro que sí._

— _Entonces hazlo por mí… tú y yo le debemos la vida, sin él… nosotros nunca… hubiéramos podido ser..._

— _No quiero dejarte atrás. No más… no ahora._

— _Nunca harías eso. Confió en que volverás conmigo, siempre vuelves._

Sakura convenciendo a Sasuke para que haga el pedido de Minato. Él no quiere irse dado que Sakura está embarazada, no obstante la chica confía en que su esposo volverá y lo incita a buscar a Naruto por el amor que siente por Minato.

…

— _¡Esto es traición! ¡Traición a la patria!_

— _Por favor, usted ya no está calificado para continuar siendo el líder de este país. Es momento de evolucionar. Le agradezco por quitar a la familia real del camino y por ello no voy a refundirlo en la cárcel, eso y por todos los favores que le debo, pero considérese a partir de ahora destituido de su cargo._

— _¡No se quedará así! ¡Vas arrepentirte por esto!_

— _Mi Führer, es evidente que continúa conmocionado por lo del secuestro y su maltrato, comprendemos su conmoción, descanse._

— _¡Jamás descansaré! ¡¿Me oyes?! Recuperaré mi reino así tenga que buscar en cada rincón, recuperaré mi antigua gloria._

Danzo a un militar de clase elite de entonces, el día que se le informa que será remplazado como führer. Danzo es rescatado desu secuestro y ya en el hospital, se le pensiona por causas de fuerza mayor. Itachi ha escapado de ser arrestado. Danzo ve esto como una jugada en su contra.

…

— _Eso ha sido alucinante amigo, ¿A qué te dedicas?_

— _No tengo trabajo._

— _¿No? Pero si eres un gran acróbata, mi nombre es Maito Gai, si no tienes a donde ir me gustaría que conocieras al viejo Pantaleón, él podría ayudarte._

— _¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo a qué?_

— _A ganarte la vida, ¡¿Por qué pones esa cara?!_

— _Por nada, descuida… me encantaría conocer a Pantaleón._

— _Maravilloso… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?_

— _No lo he dicho, soy Kakashi._

Gai y Kakashi. Éste ve como Hatake impide un accidente utilizando sus dotes físicas. Queda tan maravillado que le ofrece trabajo, siendo esta la primera interacción de los dos.

…

— _¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?_

— _Pues… Soy bueno en los trabajos manuales._

— _Pero actuar, ¿Sabes actuar?_

— _No, soy un pésimo actor._

— _¿Ah sí? Que más, pues Gai dice que tienes buenos reflejos, pero si tú lo dices… ¿Qué más sabes hacer?_

— _Soy un buen carpintero y… pues, hago de todo en general. Se me dan bien los trabajos manuales._

— _En ese caso nos ayudaría mucho tener un súper intendente… ¡O maestre! Lo que pase primero._

— _Por cierto, señor Pantaleón, ¿Quién es ese niño?_

— _Ah, él es mi nieto. También actúa de vez en cuando._

— _No se ve contento…_

— _Ah, bueno, necesita aprender más. Se parece mucho a su padre, una vez que aprenda nadie podrá pararle._

— _¿A su padre?_

— _Sí._

— _Ya lo creo._

Jiraiya evaluando a Kakashi para contratarlo en el circo. Kakashi ve a Naruto y entiende que él es el hijo de Minato. Decide quedarse en la caravana.

…

— _Hola, Naruto._

— _¿Ah? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?_

— _Una corazonada… Tienes los ojos de tu padre, ¿No es así?_

— _Mmm… ¿Y tú como sabes eso?_

— _Otra corazonada._

— _Eres raro, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Kakashi._

— _Mucho gusto, Kakashi-san… ¿Eres nuevo?_

— _Sí, ¿Te molestaría enseñarme el lugar?_

— _Está bien, yo te guío. Sígueme._

— _Lo sigo haciendo… General._

— _¿Dijiste algo?_

— _Que voy detrás de ti._

Inspirado por la amistad hacia Minato, Kakashi decide interactuar más con su hijo. Dándose cuenta que a pesar de todo sigue siendo leal a su maestro y por tanto, se siente responsable de cuidar del chico.

…

— _Es mi único familiar y además, él… me apoyó en todo. No puedo dejarlo así._

— _Querida, te amo, pero francamente tu tío es…_

— _Prométemelo, por favor. Prométeme que le apoyaras a vivir tal y como él lo hizo conmigo…_

— _Mi princesa… No podría negarte nada, aunque fuera lo más descabellado del mundo._

— _Gracias, Toneri._

Petición de Megumi a Toneri, poco antes de morir. Ella y Danzo son los únicos que quedan de la familia Shimura. Ella lo quiere y pide preocupada a su esposo que cuide de Danzo, quien ya es un anciano.

…

— _Lo siento, no sabes cuánto, mi querida Kushina. Pensé que podría cambiar el mundo, que era suficiente para lograr lo que fuera. Ahora me doy cuenta que no. Lo lamento mucho._

— _Ella te hubiera dado un buen golpe por ser tan idiota…_

— _También lo siento, padre. No soy el hijo que debí ser._

— _No me importa, no sé qué pasó, pero yo… yo sé que la próxima vez…_

— _No habrá una próxima vez._

Minato llora en la tumba de Kushina al enterarse que ella ha muerto. Jiraiya lo acompaña.

…

— _¿Duque? Vaya, es un gran honor, sobrino._

— _Sí, lo es. Si tan sólo Megumi estuviera para verlo._

— _Oh, estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría verte cómo estás ahora, pero… En vez de lamentarte tanto, ¿Por qué no organizas una fiesta para celebrarlo?_

— _¿Para celebrar mi ducado? Si, podría ser._

— _Y asegúrate, por favor, de invitar a Hiashi Hyuga, estoy seguro que estará complacido._

— _¿Algún interés particular en él?_

— _No, pero escuché que es un hombre importante, ¿No crees que sería bueno tenerlo cerca?_

— _Mmm, sí, lo sería._

Danzo incita a Toneri a hacer una fiesta e invitar a los Hyuga. Conoce sobre Hinata y ha planeado un ataque para secuestrarla.

…

— _Kakashi-san._

— _¿Umm?_

— _¿Es posible llegar a ese lugar? Me refiero a Septum Borealis._

— _Lo es. Pero no sencillo._

— _¿Es tan majestuoso como dicen los cuentos?_

— _Lo es._

Itachi a Kakashi, después de que éste se entera sobre el secreto de Septum Borealis.

…

— _¿Qué esto?_

— _Es una máscara, la usarás a partir de ahora._

— _No me gusta, me sofoca y no me deja respirar bien._

— _Ah, podemos hacerle más grande los orificios._

— _¿Por qué tengo que usarla?_

— _Con ella estarás seguro._

— _Es una tontería._

— _Me lo agradecerás después._

Kushina y Jiraiya intentan convencer a Naruto de usar una máscara de pierrot por primera vez.

…

— _Estoy cansado… Cansado de permanecer en un mundo que me olvida y recuerda al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estoy muriendo estoy arrepintiéndome de lo que hice?_

— _Jamás será olvidado, no lo permitiré. El mundo conocerá lo que hiciste por nosotros… Se te perdonará todo._

— _No, no es así, viejo amigo. No todos lo harán._

— _Entonces quizá sea tiempo de que sea sincero consigo mismo. Dígame, maestro… ¿Qué es lo que más anhela?_

— _Morir en paz._

Minato y Kakashi, tras años sin verse.

…

— _Dime, Minato, ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas? Dímelo y lo haré realidad._

— _Quiero verlo, a mi hijo. Aunque sea por último vez._

— _Entonces supongo que alguien deberá buscarlo._

— _¿Buscarlo? No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si él no quiere verme?_

— _Entonces lo obligaremos._

— _Es un pierrot… o al menos lo era._

— _Es todo lo que necesito._

Tsunade a Minato, el día que lo diagnóstica con una enfermedad terminal. Le pide una última cosa para ayudarle a estar en paz. Minato recuerda a su hijo.

…

— _Es maravilloso… ¿No lo crees?_

— _Lo es, no puedo dejar de verlo._

— _Pensar que caímos por accidente. ¿Ves esas piedras? Brillan tanto como si fueran de luz, ¿Tendremos que decir esto a papá?_

— _No, no, no. Ni lo pienses._

— _Pero… ¿Por qué?_

— _Por qué es nuestra oportunidad, hermanito. Con las joyas de esta cueva podremos irnos, no tendremos que regresar nunca a ese basurero, seremos tan ricos y poderosos que incluso podremos hacer nuestra propia nación._

— _¿Un país sólo para nosotros? ¡¿En serio?!_

— _¡Claro! ¿Puedes creerlo? Nos convertiríamos en reyes._

— _¡Yo quiero tener un gran palacio! Donde siempre me sirvan comida caliente y podamos dormir en una cama de plumas._

— _¡Eso y más!_

— _¿Y cómo llamaremos a nuestro país?_

— _Pues… aquí hay muchas montañas, ¿Qué te parece Montemer?_

— _Me gusta._

— _Montemer será._

Luka y Remu, el día que encontraron Septum Borealis. Ellos serían los fundadores de Montemer y toda su línea real.

…

— _¡Este país está formado para aquellas personas que desean libertad! ¡Es un lugar que se convertirá en los cimientos de una sociedad plena y soberana!_

— _¡Ustedes son mis hijos! ¡Los hijos obedecen a sus padres! ¡Lo que han hecho es una grosería!_

— _Padre, usted sólo quiere poder… nosotros, queremos amor._

— _¡Estupideces!_

— _Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no tenemos más de qué hablar. Lo lamento, en verdad._

Luka discutiendo con su padre Baru, quien intenta chantajearlos para obtener dinero. Al final, él es desterrado dado que no llegan a ningún acuerdo.

…

— _¿Qué es esto?_

— _Es la carta que me dio mi hermano._

— _¿Por qué me la das?_

— _Para que puedas solucionar este embrollo de una vez por todas._

— _Entiendo._

Sasuke a Kakashi, le entrega la vieja carta de su hermano. Ahí Itachi explica la situación que la familia Uchiha atravesó por culpa de Danzo y sus aliados.

…

— _Lo que dice es muy intrigante. Los hombres de este nuevo gobierno conocían las turbulentas aguas que Danzo había navegado para llegar al poder, me refiero, extorción y discrepancias políticas, ¿Pero un genocidio?_

— _Las pruebas están aquí._

— _¿Y qué me dice de los últimos sobrevivientes de la familia real? Estamos en una sociedad que ha progresado desde una monarquía centenaria. ¿Qué querrán ellos de Montemer ahora? ¿Venganza? ¿Poder? ¿Riquezas?_

— _Usted no debe preocuparse por eso._

— _Los Uchihas son rencorosos, ¿Itachi Uchiha no es un ejemplo claro?_

— _¿Teme del último sobreviviente de los Uchiha, mi Führer? ¿Teme que pueda vengarse?_

— _¿Me estoy equivocando, entonces?_

— _La única forma de saber qué piensan ellos… Es hablando._

— _Traían a Uchiha Sasuke ante mí… y a su esposa también._

El Führer y Kakashi, temiendo que Sasuke pueda ser tan vengativo como su hermano. La historia de Spezzaferro aún causa escalofríos entre los militares. Al final, decide hablar con ellos en persona y concederles una auditoría.

…

 **Ahora sí, podemos dar fin a esta larga historia. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? En total fueron más de 450 páginas en su versión original, junto a este extra habrían sido 470. Es un buen número si me preguntan :D En fin. Espero hayan disfrutado esta saga tanto como yo. Los saludos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
